A Ghostly Cry
by P.A.W.07
Summary: Danny loses everyone he loves when they are murdered leaving him to be taken in by his godfather who is none other then Vlad Masters. How will they survive each other and the vengeful demon? Father son thing. Gore, humor, tearjerker. Under revision.
1. Flames of Hades

Summary: Danny loses everyone he loves when they are murdered by a horrible fire demon, leaving him homeless and injured. So he is taken in by his Godfather who is none other than one Vlad Masters. How will they survive each other for that matter a vengeful demon? Father son thing. Gore, humor, tearjerker.

Rating: Older Teen … because this story has some gory scenes and I stress gory.

Disclaimer: If only, if only, the plot bunny sings.

Image: 'DP: Plasmius's Flame' by Paw07 (Me)

Chapter 1: Flames of Hades

XXX

_Happiness …_

Her eyes seemed to flash, and the light of the sun danced upon her soft orbs as if they were droplets of water. Danny couldn't help but blush as his eyes were caught in Sam's, reflecting each other in their orbed pools. With a nervous grin, he slowly inched a little closer to her on the bench and placed his quivering hand upon hers. Sam's blush only grew warmer as she drew near to him as well.

_Somehow he had finally grasped it that spring under the falling apple blossoms …_

The apple tree flower petals danced in the air as a breeze kissed the tree in which they sat beneath. Sam's hair blew in the wind, in an enchanting way, and Danny slowly leaned forward, capturing her lips in his own. It tasted like forever… he was sure that this happiness he felt in his heart would last forever as long as he could sit beneath the falling petals with Sam.

_But, as with all happiness, it could never last forever._

XXX

"Danny!" called Jack as he walked through the Fenton house like a towering gorilla, his orange jumpsuit seemingly clashing with the rest of the colors in the room. "Where did you go?"

Jazz look up from her Physiology books and sighed, her hair falling over her shoulders. Danny was out late again chasing ghosts. Of course, she would never tell her ghost-hunting-happy-parents that. The red head tapped her fingernails on the table for a moment in thought. She needed a lie, but that was going against her morals. The girl bit her lip … she could tell the truth and just omit parts though.

"He's with Sam and Tucker; probably studying," Jazz stated with a smile. She loved her occasional bouts of slightly sinister behavior, but she'd keep that to herself. She was trying to shape herself into a prime example of a good citizen so she couldn't give off the impression that she was an improper peer.

"Well that's nice," Maddie said as she entered the kitchen carrying a machine that looked oddly like Jazz's old hair dryer. A vein nearly burst in the teenager's forehead as she tried to hold her tongue. She just got that one! The girl took a deep breath; trying to find her calm place … she'd just get a new one.

"Studying will have to wait," Jack bellowed, his pointing his finger to the sky in proclamation. "We have ghost hunting to do."

"Jack, can't it wait?" complained Maddie with a soft frown. She knew that Danny was failing science, and he could really use the study time. How was he supposed to carry on the family business if he didn't excel in the necessities? The poor mother sighed as she laid her newest invention on the table. Sometimes she wondered about the men in her life. Was Danny doomed to be an idiot just like her husband? An adorable idiot, mind you, but an idiot just the same.

"No!" cried Jack as he ran into the next room ready to grabbed the _infectious_ book from his son's hands … if his son was in the next room, that is. It didn't take him long to finally realize he had no idea where his son was so he peered back into the kitchen meekly holding an expression that look surprisingly similar to that of a kicked puppy. "Um, Maddie where's the Fenton Phone?"

"Where it always is," Maddie smiled at her husband and was about to turn away, but Jack was still standing there with 'the look' still plastered on his face. The woman giggled and pointed in the general direction.

"On the wall dear," cooed Maddie as she readied herself to head down to the lab. She really did love that stupid man, but she could drool over him tonight. She had just found an uncharted section of the ghost zone and really couldn't wait to check it out.

Jazz just rolled her eyes as she watched her parents peck each other on the cheek before wandering in opposite directions, leaving the room silent once more. What her mother saw in him she'd _never_ know. She could only hope that the saying wasn't true when she started dating: Every girl marries her father. Physiology was a bit too painful sometimes.

XXX

That kiss ... it was so wonderful that Danny really didn't want to pull out of it, but he really had to breathe, so he finally did. The two teenagers laughed slightly and were about to kiss once more when a cry echoed into their world of passion, thrusting them into the real world once again.

"Save me!"

Danny and Sam were apart so fast that the word 'light speed' seemed slow, and just in time too. There was the cracking noise of torn through bushes, and Tucker suddenly jumped over the back of bench like a scared deer over a fence. He quivered there for a moment, his glasses hanging off one ear, simply looking from side to side in a panicked way.

The ghost teenager's eye twitched and he used his pointer finger to lure Tucker forward. The geek did so without a second thought, nearly yelping when Danny dragged him down by the front of his shirt, growling into his ear in a whispering tone, "Oh, you're so going to need saving when I'm done with you."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, a grin forming on his lips. The two of them thought he didn't know about their relationship. Please, not only was it a high school rumor, he had also been hacking into their emails for the past two years; how couldn't he know?

"What?" stated the computer nerd in a whispered, mocking tone as he straightened his glasses, completely forgetting he had been chased here. "Were you trying to finally get a smooch from Sam?"

Danny twitched, an embarrassed squeak buried behind his lips. How did Tucker know? "N-no! Why would I be doing that to h-her. She's like a sister. I-I mean a hot sister … No, not a sister! More like a friend that I would…"

Tucker rolled his eyes. Ah, the confession was always the hard part, but he'd torture Danny about that another day. He had bigger fish to fry… a fish with plasma guns to be exact.

"Um … Danny," entered Sam's voice, her blush disappearing as her gaze fell onto the horizon. And here she thought this situation couldn't get any worse.

"I'd hate to interrupt you and Tucker's whispering, which is probably about me, but … RUN!" cried Sam as she jumped off the bench, barely dodging one of Skulker's nets as her body disappeared behind the apple tree. Yet, it seems the hunter had already calibrated that move, and the net slammed full force into the tree, knocking off millions of beautiful, white petals with a mixture of brown splintered tree bark.

It didn't take long for the girl to pop her head out of her hiding place and growl at the grinning spirit that was floating a few feet above them, jet pack growling. Somehow she resisted the urge to throw her spiky shoe at the hunter's head. This was just getting stupid! Every time she and Danny had some alone time either a ghost or Tucker interrupted them, or in this situation, both!

Danny threw a plank from the bench off of the top of his bruised body, now knocked to the ground. Well, there went his and Sam's favorite bench. The teenager rubbed some ash out of his eyes and bared his teeth as he stared at the perpetrator of his sanctuary. Skulker. Crazing, obsessed, Skulker. Wonderful. And what was he looking at? Danny quickly followed the hunter's devious gaze. For a moment, he watched Sam and how the petals fell around her and to the ground in a mournful way. Why was he always being interrupted? Was the world mocking him?

The teenager turned his gaze back towards the _departed one_ and in a flash of white light he was the infamous Danny Phantom, ushered in by a collection of falling petals. Quickly, he pointed an enraged finger up at the spirit, unknowingly making a hero pose.

"Hey, it's me you're after isn't it? Now eat plasma blasts," Danny hissed as he threw a plasma blast, hitting Skulker straight in the chest. The sound of cracking metal could be heard throughout the park as the ghost was slammed into the ground below, throwing clumps of dirt everywhere as he slid to a halt. The teenager stared stupidly for a moment … he wasn't even aiming. It was just blind rage.

The ghost sat in his hole in the earth for a moment gathering his composure until he was able to rebuked, "Irritating, little whelp; I wasn't ready."

Skulker then clutched his iron chest and slowly pulled himself out of the dirt. He quickly dusted himself off as if he had all the time in the world and jumped into the air, jet pack wheezing. He couldn't help but smile, even though he had already taken a hit. Danny Phantom was his favorite prey to hunt, and he seemed to be in an aggressive mood today. Mating season did that he supposed. Yet, just because he was his favorite prey didn't mean he was going to go easy on him. The huntsman turned his jetpacks on to full speed, and before the teenager could even blink, Skulker made a full onslaught attack towards the phantom boy.

"Time to die prey!"

Before the ghost could even slam his fist into ghostly flesh though, a seemingly divine intervention presented itself: the ringing of a phone stalled his onslaught and the entire scene froze as if someone had just pushed a pause button. The hunter stopped in midair and pulled out a cell phone; the three humans all simultaneously did the same thing, checking to see if it was their phone.

"Is that me?" Danny stammered as he fumbled to de-ghost his pants in order to get his cell phone.

"I think it's my planner!" chirped Tucker excitedly as he jumped from his hiding place behind a tree, cap smoking. He had just got it yesterday and was dying to use it.

"It might be my new camera phone," stated the girl in a rather drawl voice. She really didn't want the stupid thing in the first place. Her parents just had too much money and bought her one anyway; she swore there was a tracking device in it.

"Hello?" The group echoed in a chorus as they all answered their phones at the same time.

"Not me," Sam answered as she slammed her camera phone shut and stuffed it into her pocket as quickly as she possibly could. If anyone saw that expensive thing they'd know she was born into money. The last thing she needed was Dash hitting on her. She cringed at the thought and resisted the urge to throw up in her throat.

"Ah man!" Whined Tucker as he stared at the screen. He really needed to get some more friends so that he'd have plenty of calls, but that could wait till later. Skulker looked a bit to ecstatic about the whole fighting thing and the teenager's hiding place might be revealed if he didn't move fast. Yes, Tucker knew he was a cowered and he didn't give a frick.

"Hello," answered Skulker in confused sort of way as if having his cell phone ring was extremely strange. The ghost frowned as an annoying voice echoed in his ear, "No, this is Skulker. How did you get this number? What! Ok! You don't have to yell … just a minute?"

Skulker stared at Danny for a moment as if trying to decide if the teenager was too diseased to touch his cell phone. Then, despite his seemingly germ-phobia, he thrust the phone into Danny's chest hoping it would leave a bruise, "It's for you."

The teenager gasped for breath as he pulled the object out of his gut. _Mean bastard. _But that was the least of his problems. The teenager ran his tongue over his teeth and stared at the gleaming silver phone. Who was on the phone? Was it Plasmius? No, that vampire wanna-be would want to brag in person. Danny wearily put the phone to his ear praying it wasn't a trap, "Hello?"

"Danny! Is that you?" Danny jumped in shock as Jack's voice screamed over the receiver. His dad sounded excited. Had he been drinking coffee again?

"Dad? How did you get this number?" Danny questioned as he turned away from the ghost who had leaned over his shoulder, trying to overhear his conversation. The teenager hissed at the ghost and tried to have his conversation in peace. There was nothing more irritating then a snoopy ghost.

"I don't know… but that's unimportant! Get over to the Fenton portal ASAP! You're going to flip when you see what we found," Jack cowed in a happy tune. Danny was now positive that his father was jumping up and down right now, and it disturbed him. Why couldn't he have normal, boring parents?

The teenager sighed when he finally realized that he wouldn't be getting his fight with Skulker today. With a whimper he gave the phone back to the hunter who was cracking his fingers ready to restart their battle, "Ready, whelp?"

"Sorry, Skulker. We'll have to do this another time," Danny stated as he started to float away. He really wanted to beat the crap out of something, so he could get over the anxiety of having his date interrupted. Well, it seemed it wouldn't be the hunter tonight, but, if he was lucky, something else would make its presence known.

The ghost lost the smile that had been plastered on his face as he watched the ghost child change into his regular form, land on the grass with a grunt, and walk over to his friends, paying no more mind to him.

"Fine, ghost child. Another time. I wanted to practice cooking that casserole anyway," Skulker growled, turning on his jet pack and flew away, a stream of smoke following after. There was always tomorrow… wait, he had that music lesson. Not that he could play worth a damn, but hell … that hot guitarist femme was there and she liked men that knew how to fight, play and cook. He was willing to take a few hits to his masculinity for her.

Sam watched the ghost fly away and then stated sarcastically, "I don't know what's more disturbing: you letting Skulker go or the fact that Skulker knows how to cook a casserole."

XXX

The three teenagers stopped dead in their tracts as they stared up at the Fenton house. Now, they had all seen the Fenton house more times then they wished to count … but there was something off today. It was as if an ominous cloud had befallen the house, darken windows included. Tucker was even sure he had seen lightning flash in the background along with a malevolent cackle; Sam and Danny ignored him. It was just normal Tuck behavior for as far as they were concerned.

"Um … Danny?" someone finally decided to trod over the silence. "When did your house become a dungeon?"

Danny just rolled his eyes and opened the front door, trying not to twitch as the door inched open with an echoing squeak; Tucker's sarcasm could be so irritating, but now his paranoia was getting to him due to the comment. If there was anything, his ghost sense would inform him, yet, when the door swung completely open, hitting the teenagers with a cold burst of air, goose bumps rose on his arm. It was dark inside and not a sound was to be heard, not even the creak of settling wood. There was something wrong here.

"Hello?" whispered Danny as he stood on the threshold of the front door. He was kind of afraid to step inside. The whole house was incased in darkness like the plot to a bad horror movie. The teenager was rather positive that horror movie theme music was going to start playing at any moment … all they need was for Sam to play the part of the blonde bimbo and they'd be good to go.

"Let's go in," whispered Tucker as well, feeling slightly impatient. If they were going to be killed by some horrible monster they just as well's get it over with. He had a techno geek meeting tonight, and he'd rather be dead then late. He might have been a coward, but he always had his priorities in order thanks to his handy dandy electric handheld. The teenager took one last look at his priorities list on his handheld, put it in his backpack, and started acting afraid. It was best to be in character if he was going to end up dead.

Sam rolled her eyes as she watched Tucker start his act. Boys were such cowards.

"Why are we whispering?" Sam asked as she pushed Tucker forward into the house. He was being really irritating today and if they were going to die, he was going to be the first to go. The techno geek screeched like a girl as he fell on the floor, scattering his electronics all over the floor like cockroaches from the light.

"Yah! Why are we whispering?" murmured Danny in a rather loud voice. Yet, his voice caught, in sudden regret as there was a sudden shift in the shadows … something had heard them. Danny swallowed; him and his big mouth. Soon, there was an explosion of footsteps as a towering figure emerged out of the darkness. Its huge grotesque eyes glimmering in the dimness of the shadows as it loomed over the teenagers like a beast ready to devour them.

"No! I'm too beautiful to die!" echoed over the room as Tucker jumped behind Sam in a rather cowardly way, giving her a slight push forward.

"Ladies first," Sam was only allowed a yelp of surprise as she struggled not to fall. He was so dead if she survived this.

Danny was stupefied for a moment as Sam fell into the shadows and into the figure's arms. For a second he thought she was going to be spurting red, but when no such event occurred Danny quickly regained his composer and claimed his usual position, crying, "Don't you touch her! I'm going gho…"

"Why are you guys screaming like a bunch of bad teen actors?" mocked the figure in the shadows as it shifted its head in a questioning manner.

Danny managed to stop his transformation just in time, the light dying at his feet. He knew that voice; that irritating tone. He knew it somewhere. The teenager mentally slapped himself. How could he forget that voice when it was always yelling at him? "Jazz? Why the hell are you hiding in the dark?"

Jazz stepped into the light and pulled off a pair of goggles, throwing a hard glare at Danny, "Don't swear," Danny gave a bewildered look and her frown quickly turned into a short laugh, "What? I don't look that scary do I?"

The girl then motioned to the jumpsuit she was wearing. It strangely resembled mom's uniform, yet the real oddity was that she was even in it. Was this really Jazz? She didn't believe in ghosts, so why was she wearing a hunters' uniform?

"When my heart stopped beating was the first sign!" mocked Tucker as he rose from behind his human shield, Danny. He straightened his glasses and grinned when he saw the look on Jazz's face. He loved pissing her off … she was so cute when she was mad. Of course, he'd never tell anyone he had the hots for Danny's sister. He'd die of embarrassment … plus, Danny might kill him.

"Did you just call me scary?" Jazz felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She was an angel! The madwoman pulled out her fist, threatening Tucker with it.

Tucker merely tried not to drool at the insult; she was so beautiful when she was mad. Like an angel.

Sensing danger, Danny quickly reacted. The last thing they needed was a blood bath in the living room. He just knew that he'd end up being the one cleaning out of the carpet. "So where is everyone, and why is the house so … dark?"

Jazz forgot her anger as excitement took over her features, "Oh, yah! Mom and dad found something in the ghost zone, and it's taking all of the house's energy to keep it open. It's beautiful Danny. You should see it."

The sister used her hand to lure the younger beings forward as she excitedly skipped down the stairs to the lab humming slightly.

"I doubt anything that comes from the ghost zone is beautiful," joked Tucker behind Jazz's back, a gleam in his eye as he followed close behind. She was so lovely when she hummed; she had the voice of a cherub. God, how long could he silently sit by watching this beauty? He wanted to fall to his knees and proclaim his love through a worldwide computer virus, which would turn everyone's desktop into 'I love Jazz'.

Danny watched Tucker drool for a moment as he started down the steps as well. Tucker had been doing that a lot lately, mostly when he was around Jazz. It must be an allergic reaction to Jazz's perfume or something. She did wear something awful … at least he thought so.

XXX

Tucker was gravely mistaken. Where the ghost portal usually dwelled hovered a huge orb of soft white light, which folded in on itself in a technical dance of light. It was like looking into a miniature sun … minus the going blind part. There was also a soft humming which could be heard and felt throughout the room as smaller ghostly orbs circled the enchanting ball of light. Danny's ghost sense reacted immediately, causing a chill to run through his entire body. Danny grabbed at his arms, hugging himself as he glared at the false flower. This thing might have been beautiful, but it was dangerous.

"Dad," questioned Danny as he tried to still his shaking arms, "How did you find this? It seems dangerous."

The closer he got to it, the stronger the feeling of rage became. It was as if something had been drowned in that thing; its rage seeping into the very air.

Jack looked at his boy with a shocked expression for a moment. He was not as blind as everyone though him … or as dumb; his mind just wandered, that was all. Yet, his mind didn't wander all the time, and he noticed a change in his only son. He wasn't sure when it had started, but his boy seemed braver in the face of danger. He also no longer pouted about having to go down into the lab. It seemed his son had learned the laws of mortality … all things died, so one should be wary and love thy family, for you don't have forever. The man smiled and patted his boy on the shoulder. It seemed he had learned the lesson that separated men from fathers; it was a lesson that every boy had to learn on his own or not at all, "Don't worry son. You'll do fine."

Danny gave him a confused look, but Jack shrugged it off, his mind wandering back to his experiment, "Here, let me show you what I've found!"

Jack patted his son on the shoulder once more and walked up to the ball of light, slowly reaching a hand out towards one of the small orbs that circled around it. Danny's heart nearly stopped as he watched the small ball of light pass through his father's hand like a tiny spirit.

"See Danny, nothing happened," Jack smiled down at his son. He was a genius. Yah, he really didn't know what would have happened, but everything was just fine. Nothing bad had occurred.

He was gravely mistaken …

Everyone jumped as the orb seemed to throw out a wave of light, making every test tube in the room rattle. The inhabitants stared in awe as the fog-ish light then started to dim, revealing that the huge orb was actually hollow and that there was something else inside. An impressed sound escaped Jazz when the light finally revealed that there was a golden box, the size of a shoebox, inside. It glimmered like new molted gold, taunting the humans to come nearer. It was easy to say that no one could look away from the haunting object … not even Danny, and then there was a click. There was a lock on the golden box and the latch had slid upward, allowing the top to be opened. Slowly, the lid started too lifted without any assistance. There was a stillness for a moment as if the world had stopped to witness the opening of this box. Then, if only to disturb the silence, a ghostly voice rang outward making the room jump.

"_Who Releases Me Onto The World Once More_? _I'll Bring You War And Nothing More."_

A twitch escaped Danny, like all his ghost powers had just tried to shy away from the voice. The human's hands became fists as dread set in his stomach. Just what he needed: another ghost. Danny threw a quick glance around the room. Everyone was still entranced, but before Danny could jump behind the nearby table and go-ghost, the box burst open completely. It spilled out flames as if it were a liquid from the sea. There was only enough time to capture a shocked breath, and what remained of the orb caught a-flame and exploded forth into the room like a tiny Christmas orb shattering. The inhabitants of the room screamed in surprise as they all tried to jump backwards from the flames' grasp. And they might have been able to too, but the flames seemed to weave about the room as if it were alive, entrapping its victims. Soon, the fire was everywhere and it wanted a taste of human flesh; to run the pinkish stuff between its burning teeth and taste life before it faded in a hellish death.

"Run! Jazz! Danny!" Maddie cried as she tried to run from the flames that so angrily tried to consume her. She had to make it to the cabinet with the weaponry. There had to be something in here that she could protect her family with. There had to be, but … the red head suddenly stopped. She felt her heart seize up as she watched the flames reach out and grab Jack by the ankles. He fell to the floor with a thud, cracking his jaw. The man blinked once or twice wearily as blood started to drip out of his mouth, but before he knew it, his nails were digging into the flooring. He gave Maddie a last scared glance and then cried out in agony as the flames ate at his ankles, finally tugging him into the flame's belly with a venomous hiss. A lone tear ran down the mother's cheek, and she just stood there as the flames drew closer to her. She didn't even scream as a wave of hot flame rolled over her like a wave from the ocean.

She was dead before her charred corpse hit the ground, smoke pouring off her form like black blood … her wedding ring the only thing left glimmering.

"Mom! Dad!"

Danny was overcome by shock as he watched his mother fall to the floor in a ball of fire. His mind had fallen into distress, struggling to wake its body from what had to be a nightmare. Yet, in his stillness, the flames found a new meal and were slowly moving forward, ready to grasp their treat and consume him. Danny didn't even notice when the flames reached out to grasp him … but Jazz did. The sister cried out to her brother as she violently pushed him out of the way and to the floor away from the fires' grasp. This did not stop the flames, of course. They merely changed tastes and a web of thin waves slid around her slim waist and pulled her into its trap. Jazz was only allowed to give her brother a frightened look as her delicate frame and dragged her into the molten grave by an unknown hand. Danny was frozen in distress as he waited for his sister to step out of the flames and yell at him for not saving her. He was so entranced that he couldn't even cry out her name.

Why was this happening?

The half ghost's gaze was pulled away from where his sister once stood and back to the huge orb with its box within. A blackened song had started to play as if an malevolent music box had been open … like a Pandora's Box. The walls of the flaming ball finally collapsed and crashed onto the floor completely, spreading flames in all directions like a flood. Yet, that was the least of Danny's problems as a fire riddled hand suddenly sprang out of the box, grasping the side as if a person was slowly pilling themselves out of a bathtub. Soon a head pulled itself out as well, jaw spread wide, crying out silently. Then, with a sickeningly slow pace, it pulled itself out as its bones bended and contoured until it was finally able to squeeze out of the small box; its form falling to the floor in an exhausted manner. It didn't take long, despite the boy's inner prayers, before a flaming foot finally took its stance on the melting tiles, exhaustion gone. It merely stood there a moment, lolling its head from side to side, before it dropped its skull back with a roar of conquest, throwing his arms straight out to the heavens as if mocking it.

Danny swallowed. He had to do something, and soon the words were flowing past his lips, "I'm going Ghost!"

The teenager no longer cared if his parents saw him as long as he could save them. That's all that mattered! Too bad they were long since dead, kindle for the fire, his mind so grievous it refused to acknowledge the truth.

"Time to take you out; you fire hazard," cried Danny as tears streamed down his cheeks in a feverous manner. This thing was going down! With a chocking scream, the half ghost threw himself forward in an attack that would have devastated most of his enemies, but not this one. The flaming figure merely swiveled to the side grabbing Danny by his right arm with the speed and agility of a god. The flames immediately started to feast away at the ghost boy's flesh, a sickening burn smell filling the air. Danny quickly panicked because of the sudden rush of pain and tried to phase through … but to no avail. His arm merely shivered in a weak way like his powers were being drained. The teenager wasn't even allowed a moment of confusion as he screamed out in horror; the flaming beast had tightened his grip, causing the flames to bite deeper into his flesh, into the muscle. The Halfling continued to struggle despite the growing level of pain … he had to live. He just had too!

"Let go!"

The figure did not follow the request and soon the pain was finally too much; Danny Phantom felt his strength and will to struggle fading. Unable to will away the darkness, Danny finally surrendered and hung like a piece of meat from the flaming being's grasp. The figure's charcoal black eyes finally decided to stare down at his still toy. It said nothing… nothing at all. It only smiled with its shark like teeth, a small sound escaping from behind that enameled prison: a blood, chilling chuckle in its throat.

Danny could barely acknowledge the sound, his sight starting to dim as the pain in his arm increased. He was going into shock. The cries of his friends and family seemed almost silent as he stared into the fire demon's eyes, those black, dead eyes. It was then that he realized: this was the end. He couldn't save anyone. Not even himself.

"Danny! Save us!" The cry echoed through the half-ghost's head, his loss completely realized, and then the world went dark, swallowed up by smoke.

…

A ghostly eye, with a purple pupil and small bat like wings, watched from the distanced as the Fenton house was encased by flames; much like a wicker man. All the sacrifices of flesh included.

"How very interesting," squeaked the winged eye as it watched the house fall into decay, giving way to the flames' onslaught. As if on summons, the fire trucks roared around the corner, tires squealing in distress, but they were too late. No one could do anything now but watch.

XXX

Paw07: **Warning! This is an old story!** This story was the one that started it all: my writing skills. Being that is the truth, there are many errors, character inconsistencies, spelling errors and just utter stupidity contained within. Now, being sentimental I'm not going to just delete this for when I look at it I know just how far I've come. And I love this story and its plot. So, it's getting revised this summer. You may read ahead if you so do please, but be warned that the wonderful writing style that I'm known for will start to decay inward if the chapter hasn't been mark 'revised' at the bottom. The reason I've done this is because you people keep trying to critique this. I do love critiques but go critique something newer guys and leave me to revise in peace.

Revised: 2010


	2. Tears for the Dead

Chapter 2: Tears for the Dead

XXX

He was cold despite the blistering temperature; he felt so numb inside. It was as if the world had died around him, falling away into ash and sand. The boy twitched in his skin at the thought. What was happening? What was that buzzing in his ear? Were those sirens? The teenager's fuzzy mind wasn't allowed to dwell on this when his heart skipped a beat as he felt the strength of two strong arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, slowly pulling him from his world of ash and soot. The boy couldn't help it; he let out a small gasp as the arms grazed his burnt limb. With the wave of pain, Danny suddenly realized that he was hurt, that his entire body was aching, yet … he didn't care. He just wanted to fade back into the darkness and listen to its lustrous whispers.

The young fireman nearly jumped out of his jacket as the corpse he just dug from under the rubble whimpered, a soot covered hand grasping onto his jacket slightly. The man's breath caught as he stared at the teen in his arms … at least he had thought the boy was a corpse. Quickly, the fireman pulled his heavy, yellow glove off with his teeth and put his revealed fingers to the body's blackened neck. He nearly dropped the teenager when he felt a small thump from the child's heart. The hero choked on his words for a moment before he was finally able to yell, "Hey, this one's alive!"

"Someone's alive!" came a surprised collection of voices.

Danny gave no reaction as several pairs of heavy boots surround him; a gloved hand quickly lifted his head and carefully placed an air mask over his face. With the wave of fresh air, the half ghost no longer wanted to fade into the darkness. He wanted to scream out, wanted to claw and kick, and dig back into the soot. He wanted to do something, but all he could do was silently listen to the fire rage on as he was slowly carried away to some new destiny.

XXX

Maybe it had been a few hours or a few minutes. His mind far to foggy to care but the darkness was dripping away, melting like ice sickles near the end of winter. He could taste every breath, feel the soft blankets beneath him and smell the antiseptic, but there was not a sound. The icy silence was overwhelming inside the hospital ward. Not even an echo in the pristine place to distract him from the truth that whispered like so many insects in his head. Danny wanted to run, run away from this wet, drowning nightmare. Whatever this nightmare was…

With a raspy inhale, Danny readied himself to move, fingers twitching, but the sudden stinging and burning in his arm told him otherwise as he drew in a sharp breath. As far as his body was concerned, he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm …glad… he's okay," said a deep, rich voice that came from outside Danny's room. The teenager managed to open one of his eyes and glare at the light that was coming from outside of his room. His lids felt so horribly heavy, yet he could just make out two men through his hazy eyesight. One was clearly the doctor with his white coat, yet it wasn't him that was speaking. Another person was… someone in black. He seemed rather nervous and stiff for some reason, his fingers constantly moving into and out of a fist.

"Well, okay, might be an understatement. He has…"

The doctor was interrupted by the other figure, the man seeming almost desperate as he spoke, "Where's Maddie? Maddie Fenton. I mean the boy's mother?"

The healer was still for a moment, his clipboard falling to his side as he seemed to search for the right words. A silence was allowed to creep into the ward before the healer's voice came softly in a comforting manner yet sickeningly professional tone and tempo, "I'm sorry to be the one to inform you but… the boy was the only one. I'm sorry for your loss."

The tall figure's proud shoulders slumped forward at the news and Danny vaguely watched as the doctor reached outward with a steel grip and grabbed the man in black who looked like he was about to collapse. Then, whispering something about sitting down, the older doctor led the distress man into a nearby chair, sitting down next to him as he continued to talk to the distraught figure.

Perhaps it was due to some drug, exhaustion or maybe he just felt he shouldn't pry into another's misery, and so Danny closed his eyes wanting to see no more of this tragedy. The sound still carried though and last thing Danny heard was the man's soft sobbing as the older man tried to comfort him. It was such a sad sound from one who seemed so proud.

…

Vlad's shoulders slumped forward as the doctor's grave news set in. He let the misery of a thousand lost lovers before him washing over him like a flood from winter snows, cold and slow. After the silence was allowed to pass in a quivering strip of time, Vladimir pulled his head out of his hands, his eyes sunken and cheeks wet though no more tears dared reveal themselves to another being. Rubbing his hands together, refusing to look at the aging healer, he whispered, "Dr. Webking. Tell me … what happened?"

Webking frowned. The man had nearly collapsed a moment ago; perhaps telling him something so troubling wasn't the best thing to do but there was this electricity in the air, a power that was meant to be feared. It was as if the man before him was something more than human… stronger than a normal man. Swallowing, he closed his eyes, nodded and relented. Worst thing was that Mr. Masters would need a slight sedative.

Looking at his shoes for a moment, collecting his thoughts, the healer turned towards Masters and met his gaze, his voice professional, "We haven't been given many specifics, but there was an accident in the Fenton's Lab. The entire house caught aflame from there. In the basement they found two males and three females who were … burned alive. Danny was the only survivor."

Vlad swallowed his sorrow, his Adam's Apple bobbing, his breath catching in his chest at the cold professional words. The doctor seemed generally concerned, but the words were so distilled like the atmosphere of the hospital ward around them. The millionaire swallowed, his hands becoming fists with his nails digging into his palms, his first and only love was gone. Yet … his mind wavered on 'the boy' for a moment. The child had interrupted Vlad's and his plans and plots time and time again, dragging Maddie from his warm embrace to the point that she actually detested him. He wanted to laugh. It seemed that the other half-ling would feel the misery of loss that he had felt since he lost his true love. The boy would feel the bite or loneliness, its desperation, its misery. He would know pain.

Frowing, the man realized what he had just thought. The boy was alone… just like he had been for so long. Vlad was no true hero. He was conniving and criminal at times, but he was not a cruel man. He would never wish his fate on another person. Despite himself, he asked, "Have you told him?"

"Who?" Webking gave the millionaire a confused look, relieving washing over him slightly that the monster nor had the weak man revealed themselves in some vibrant way. Just the middle 'thing' that controlled the two, the mask.

"The boy, Danny?" said Vladimir in a tight, struggled yet collected voice as he tried to still his hands by wrapping his fingers together. He was struggling to seem collected, professional almost. He didn't want the doctor to see his rage and sorrow at the thought of the deceased maiden. His love for her was no one else's business; especially since he could just imagine the rumors.

"No, not yet. He hasn't regained consciousness since the firemen found him at the scene. Plus," the doctor said the next sentence with care; the man before him was sure to crack like a fragile glass tool if he didn't lay down the bad news carefully despite the his outward act, "we are afraid such information would worsen his condition."

"What do you mean by worsen?" murmured the millionaire as he glared in the direction the boy was resting in. He was sure Danny escaped most injury because of his ghost powers, cowardly abandoning his family to the flames, but it seemed that he was very wrong. It was only a wonder of what was wrong with him now. Was the child's entire body charred and blackened, or was it just a head injury or something equally insignificant. Either way, he couldn't find it in him to ask, his voice threatening to crack and reveal his emotions that were trying to conquer the shock of the situation. Maddie was gone. Maddie could never be his. All that was left of her… was the boy.

Mr. Webking looked down at Danny's charts which he had laid on the seat next to him when he had helped Masters to his chair. He knew Vladimir Masters wanted to know what was exactly wrong, but couldn't muster the strength to ask, so he answered the un-asked questions for him, "Danny's right arm was severely burned. He had smoke inhalation, and he is recovering from shock. He needed a few stitches and bandages over his body when … the roof collapsed, but the largest problem was that arm. Lots of skin and some muscle were burned away, but with surgery we were able to save the arm. He will need a few skin grafts but will probably be able to regain most reflexes in it … if it doesn't become infected that is." Vlad nodded at this and Webking continued, "Danny will need some rehabilitation once the graphs take and the wound heals over, but the biggest concern now is his mental state. After all, he did lose his family and friends all in one day. It will not be easy for him."

Masters nodded again, forcing himself to swallow a huge lump lodged in his throat so he could ask calmly, "What's going to happen to him now?"

"Rehabilitation, like I …"

"No, no, "came the multi-millionaire in a slightly irritated manner. "… I mean, where does he go after the hospital? I knew the family. Neither really had any close relatives."

Vlad's hands shook slightly at the thought as he looked back at the floor and away from the doctor. The situation was unnerving. Why was he even here? Shouldn't he be running back home to lick his wounds? Everything he had fought so hard for was gone, leaving him without an anchor to his world. What should he do now? What could he do? He never would like to admit it, but being half ghost meant that you had to have something that kept you to this world, an obsession, a need. His had been Maddie… now what?

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" asked the healer with a raised brow, his graying hair rather evident as he shifted in the artificial light. Vlad merely looked at him with a sorrowful expression. He had no idea, a miscommunication was defiantly taking place here. The good doctor merely sighed and started to rub his brow as if a headache was coming on. Vlad Masters was in for one hell of a surprise.

"Maybe you should talk to the Fenton's lawyer, Mr. Smith. I believe he was wandering around the waiting room, hitting on passing nurses," said Webking with a bit of distaste before a fake smile came over his features and he offered a hand in the direction the lawyer was located. "Yellow brief case, can't miss him."

Vlad didn't move, merely nodding the doctor off as took this time to think, his legs were so heavy just like his heart. His Maddie was gone. He wished he could look for her in the ghost zone in some feeble hope that she had remained behind, but he knew better. She had no unfinished business, leaving nothing but a boy behind.

XXX

Forever seemed to pass for Vlad in that hospital chair. The air seemed stale, like all the life had been sucked out of the place … or maybe all the life had merely been sucked out of him making all the air he breathed stale. Yet, he was not allow to his silent misery when a square built man walked down the hall with a slight hum on his lips, only to stop before the mourning millionaire. The man's shadow only had to linger over Vlad's world for a moment before he looked up. The stranger had a snickering face like that of a fox with slicked back black hair which was all pulled together with a black suit. He seemed unearthly; of course everything in the hospital seemed that way right now.

"Hello," said the stranger in a cheery, telemarketer way as he offered a handshake to the half ghost. "I'm Rodger Smith. The Fenton's, well I was, the Fenton's lawyer."

Vlad pulled his head up, stray hairs falling to the side as he glared at the intruder. This man was far too calm and perky for this situation, but lawyers weren't human so he shouldn't be surprised. Despite his will to punch the man for daring to be happy in his presence, he shook his hand. It was not wise to punch lawyers.

"I'm so glad you got here so quickly. This is a most eager situation. Well …" Smith looked through the door staring at the resting boy. Vlad followed his gaze only to look away when he got a look at the teenager's pale face, "it is a most eager situation for him."

Mr. Smith continued to softly smile at the shaken millionaire. When it finally grew obvious that Vlad wasn't going to move, Smith sat next to him while opening his yellow brief case. The lawyer slowly pulled out a folder that had a small picture of Danny clipped to the side.

"As you already know, Danny is now an orphan," said the man simply like this was just any other conversation, yet the words dug deep into Vlad's heart. A part of him, he thought dead, was waking up, and he hated it. Emotions were for saps.

"He has no relatives except for an aunt. She lives in the boonies somewhere, and I haven't been able to contact her. So that leaves you."

The millionaire jumped in his skin at the last part, perking up and asking dully, "What do I have to do with Danny?" '_Except the fact we are both part ghost'_ thought Vlad.

Smith didn't even skip a beat as he added, "Everything. Jack, God rest his soul, had a Will."

A slick piece of paper found its way out of the yellow case and into Vlad's fingers like some type of Holy Grail. The bachelor noticed Jack's chicken-scratch signature at the bottom of the paper immediately.

"His Will had you, Vlad Masters, as Danny's Godfather."

Vlad nearly choked on his tongue as he dropped the paper, the sheets flocking like doves in a park. His eyebrow twitched as he looked directly at the smiling lawyer. He then grabbed the lawyer by his shirt collar and said, "His Godfather! Cheese-crisps! You must be joking? I hated Jack! Why would he trust me enough to raise his only son?"

Smith's smile didn't even crack at the news or the fact that Vlad had him by the neck.

"Well, either Jack was a very forgiving man or very stupid," said the lawyer as he quickly pried off Vlad's fingers and grabbed the Will off the floor before Vlad could reread it. He then threw it in his case and slammed it shut. "Now, if you are worried about money. The Fenton's-"

"I'm not worried about money! I have more then enough!" growled the half ghost. Did he look poor? Hell no! So why was that lawyer thinking … Vlad's thoughts came upon a sudden realization and before he could help himself, he whispered, "But what if I don't want too?"

"Too what, raise Danny?" said Smith. Raising an eyebrow as if not wanting Danny was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

"Well," added the lawyer coldly, "because he's a minor, he'll end up in an orphanage. And since boys his age have trouble finding homes, he'll probably spend the rest of his childhood there."

At those words, Vladimir's back tightened as if he had just been slapped in the face. Mr. Smith let the truth sink into Vlad's skull, for a moment, before he pulled out a smooth black pen with the pile of papers.

"What are those for?" asked Vlad in shock, when it truth he knew what they were; he just couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be, but it was. He had wanted Danny as student so many months ago because had been sure he'd get Maddie with the deal, but after so many irritating interludes from the child, he wasn't sure he wanted the boy around anymore.

"I think we both know," said the man with his fox like grin. "These are Danny's adoption papers."

Vlad couldn't stop himself as he took the papers, the material whispering against the rough skin of his fingers. A look of pure fear quickly filled his eyes yet he couldn't look away from the delicate printing on the pages as if it were whispering the truth of the universe to him. Mr. Smith watched Vlad for a moment, closed his case, and stood up. He then looked Vlad straight in the eye and said, "You don't have to sign them now. Get some rest and think it over. I know you'll make the right choice in the end."

XXX

Paw07: Thanks for the reviews. I thought this story was going to be a flop. Somehow this story turned into a drama. I wrote this and I don't even know how it happened. Next chapter's kind of slow, but those of you waiting for Vlad's answer will get it.

Edit: You know, I noticed that Vlad seemed a little to … caring for Danny outright so I revised some sentences to reveal that he put Maddie foremost.

Revision: 2010


	3. The Signature

Chapter 3: The Signature

XXX

Vlad found himself incredibly tired as if the sand man himself was beating him over the head with a stick. It was his own fault, of course, having worked himself into the ground lately with business and schemes alike. Not that that matter. It still didn't answer why he had found himself there. Maybe he couldn't take the squeak of shoes or the silent stares of people passing by. Maybe the lights were too bright. Or maybe… he didn't want people to see him cry over his lost love, a cationic boy unable to witness his misery.

So he had spent the whole night next to the ailing boy, tears streaming from his cheeks despite not making a noise except for a soft sob here or there. And when he was too exhausted to cry, he'd stared at the papers that damn lawyer had given him. In fact, the older half-a was still clutching the pen tightly in his hand, an indentation probably forming in his skin like a sunken tattoo. Half of him wanted to kill Danny right there with a pillow while the other side wanted … what did he want?

He wanted Maddie. He wanted her so badly so that he could have a brief glimpse of fulfillment in his life. He'd never have that now. He had nothing currently, just a boy with hero complex that had finally failed him. Vladimir wanted to be angry, enraged. He wanted to shake the boy for not saving her or maybe just smother the child with a pillow. A useless action, he knew. The child irritated him, but was hardly worth such pains. Masters had never truly tried to kill the kid, so why start now? Especially if the fire wasn't an accident. Many shifty characters came through the ghost portal that once existed in the Fenton's home. If that were so … there would be blood.

Turning away from such thoughts, Vlad looked down at teenager asleep in the bed. Yes, Danny would tell him if someone had done this. And while he was on thoughts of the boy… what of the papers? He hadn't given it much thought actually. He had been hurting too much himself to care for another and certainly not an unconscious someone. He had wanted the teenager as an apprentice the first time he had discovered the likeness the two of them carried, but after the younger half-a denied him, he pretty much gave up thoughts of that happening. But now it was like he had that same opportunity and the boy had no option of saying no. The real question though was not if the teenager would react badly, but if Vlad even wanted to try and accept the youth again.

Vlad didn't get very far in his self exploration of that question when, suddenly, his thoughts were quickly intruded by soft footsteps. He looked up, angry at whoever had interloped on his emotional sanctuary.

"Hello?" said one of the attending, male nurses as he peeped around the corner of the doorway and into the room like some bodiless spy or a disembodied floating head.

Vlad immediately wanted to throw the glass of water, which was next to the bed, at the guy's head for this gloating grin: why did everyone have to be so happy around here?

The man stepped in, his starched-stiff scrubs singing as he walked into the room and over to the side of Danny's bed. The name 'Thomas' hung heavily on his nametag as he all but skipped to the other side of the room. Opening a metal cluster of drawers as he pulled out his supplies, Thomas then placed his collection onto a nearby rolling table which he then pressed forward to the side of Danny's bed. The green-shirted nurse looked at the youth's chart quickly to make sure he had the right patient, and then stated calmly to Vlad, "I'll be changing his wrappings. You can leave if you want. A burn isn't the most pleasant thing to look at."

The millionaire made no attempt to move so Thomas grabbed the tube belonging to Danny's IV and injected the necessary medication. Vlad flinched as the needled sparkled menacingly in the artificial light. How he hated needles! Years in the hospital after Jack's little _accident_ taught him that much.

Thomas paid no mind to Vlad's twitch as he gently pushed aside Danny's blanket revealing his arm. The skin that showed was badly bruised and blacked like a burnt steak. The nurse sighed and slowly removed the bandages as if handling a crystal vase. The millionaire swallowed as he stared at the gruesome sight. The skin in some places looked as if it had been scratch off with a cookie cutter, while the rest was blackened and swelling… fluids seemed to be oozing everywhere. There was also a delicate row of black stitches running down the arm, giving the skin an even more freakish look. Vlad quickly looked away in disgust; a part of him was getting ill at the sight. Finally noticing the magnitude of Vlad's distress, the nurse decided to distract him.

"So you're taking him in, are you? That's awful nice of you," said Thomas in a calm manner, hoping to invoke the same feeling.

The millionaire forgot his stomach and looked up at the nurse in surprise.

"Who told you that?" said Vlad as his shaken feeling was replaced with a nervous vexation. He was a man that valued his privacy so there was no viable reason that this nurse should know such a personal affair.

"Nurses know everything around here and… Mr. Smith has been _interacting_ with our female nurses quite a lot," Thomas said with a devious smile. He loved being a nurse sometimes; there were just so many juicy rumors to snack upon like a raccoon rummaging through the neighborhood trash.

A tiny tint of irritation rose in Vlad's throat, his private nature suddenly feeling stained. He didn't care for that man and now he knew why… what kind of lawyer didn't know how to keep his mouth shut? _The kind that wants to make you feel guilty; I wasn't exactly excited when he told me that I was Danny's godfather so he wanted to protect his reputation,_ said the voice in the back of Vladimir's head. _I should take his license away, breaching my confidentiality like that._

"Mr. Smith," Vlad resisted the urge to call him a buffoon and instead said, remembering his image, "is … very perspicacious."

The poor bachelor nearly choked on his own words. That was technically was the truth; Smith was perceptive and he used his powers for his own self fulfillment. Mr. Smith was like a snake in the grass that deserved to be crushed; though, one would probably be bit first. A man that carried a yellow briefcase was ostentatious enough that he wasn't afraid of a little belligerence; he liked being seen be it a negative or positive momentum.

"Yes, he is," Thomas chimed as he finished Danny's wrapping, throwing the remains in the 'biohazard' trash, picking up his supplies afterwards. "Well, I'm all done here. I hope he wakes up soon so we can find out what happened. The whole situation is very troubling. "

The nurse, stalling, wiped Danny's sweat covered hair from his eyes and checked his fever with a simple palm test. The boy had had the fever ever since they found him, but they kept reassuring Vlad – though he seemed impartial to the news- that it was nothing serious at the moment. Thomas smiled once more; the fever seemed to have dropped, especially since the boy was sweating. Giving a final grin to the other occupant, he exited.

Vladimir watched his only company leave. He took in a deep breath, knowing not if he was grateful or regretful for the loss. Looking around once more, far too tired to pick up on his self pity, he turned his attention to his silent company and pulled his chair a little closer to the bed to better observe the teenager. Danny was motionless except for his shallow breaths that lifted and dropped his chest. Being this close also made Vlad finally noticed that Thomas had forgotten to cover Danny's arm back up. So, as carefully as possible, he covered the teenager's arm once more, hiding it from the world. The boy only took a shallow breath in answer.

"Now where did that come from?" Vlad ask himself, as he sat back down, half expecting to hear an answer about his sudden generosity toward his usually enemy. "And what exactly happened to you, little badger? I promise I will avenge Maddie if it wasn't an accident, but first you must awaken."

"Mom … Dad…"

The hairs on the back of Vlad's neck quickly rose as the listened to the young boy whimper in his sleep. A deep sorrow suddenly washed over the billionaire once again as he watched Danny struggle against the sheets. Yet, this time, it wasn't for himself and his lost love. It was for the boy and his lost mother.

Sighing, the bachelor slowly picked up the black pen and wondered if he should start a new chapter to his life. He had everything he could ever want: fame, riches, women, and power. It was invigorating, yet at the same time it all had felt empty. It all felt meaningless without someone there to share it with, without someone to give it to. He had crawled so high and now he was looking around realizing he was alone on the mountain top. It was as if he were already dead. Swallowing as a deep aching he usually buried in his work, Vlad made a decision.

He was tired of being alone, and Daniel was now just as alone as he was. It was a truth of life in this world that misery loved company. Besides, "Anything's better then a cat."

XXX

"Danny," said Jack as he waved to his son from across a lake. Casual jeans and a blue button up shirt replaced his usual attire. The teenager blinked once in surprise until he caught sight of his mother and sister who were seated on a tablecloth in the manicured grass, getting ready for a picnic. It was truly an image of contentment. It was so wonderful Danny allowed a smile to crack on his lips though, for some reason, he knew he should be sad.

Maddie looked up from her work and tilted her sunhat so Danny could see her beaming face. She smiled as she cried out, "Yes, Danny! Come have some of my strawberry cake."

Her sun hat was suddenly caught by the wind though from its sudden tilt, blowing it over the small lake and to the teenager's feet. The red head laughed and held up the white cake with strawberries on the top, taking care not to stain her white dress or drop the treat as she yelled, "Bring me that hat, dear, and I'll let you have the first piece of cake."

The birds sang softly as the clouds floated on the wind, but nothing could compare to the bliss in Danny's heart like some terrible weight have been lifted. He found himself suddenly running full speed ahead with the hat on his head, laughing at the thought of how ridiculous he must look. He was soon gasping for air by the time he had reached the picnic area, but the smile didn't fade from his face. He quickly sat down beside his family, glad to feel the warmth in his heart once more though he wasn't sure where it had gone. Either way, all his worries had been left behind. All he needed to be was happy was to be with his family.

"Danny," asked Jazz softly as she turned to him. "Hurry up and eat. Do you want the ants to get to the cake before us?"

Danny rolled his eyes at her and picked up a knife. He greedily sunk the blade into the white frosting. The cake split before the knife as everyone eyed the sweet treat greedily. He quickly finished cutting it into a few pieces and then asked, "Who wants the first piece?"

"Silly, the first piece is yours," cried Sam as she entered the scene with Tucker at her heals. They both looked to be overjoyed to see Danny, especially Sam. Her smile was from ear to ear and there seemed to be apple blossoms floating by her in the air. His two best friends soon found their seats on the table cloth beside his family… they were all together.

"Sure!" said Danny as he slowly pulled the cake apart, but instead of a sweet center a cold red light came forward jumping up in a fiery wave as if a sun had suddenly been born from the darkness. In surprise, all Danny could do was throw his hands up, howling in pain as the red hate started to burn the flesh off the palms of his hands, consuming his perfect life as if it was a picture fed to a flame. Danny cried out again as the scenery was burnt away like a stage only to reveal that he was actually standing in a huge, flaming hand all along, the perfect scene a lie. The ghost boy quickly felt breathless as he watched the same flaming figure rise before him as a horrific titan.

The demon could only smile with his shark-like teeth, and then the flames consumed Danny, reaching up with spindly fingers as they all stole their pound of flesh, the blood boiling before it could hit the titan's palm.

"… _I am the red rage of the world. No one and no land can forever escape me_."

XXX

"Uh!" Danny awoke with a gasp, sweat dripping down his face and back. He quickly sat up only to be forced back down with a grunt. His arm was on fire! The teenager laid there a moment taking panicked breaths as he gripped the sheets below him. After a few moments of acting like a fish on land, Danny finally managed to swallow his panic and throw off his sheets to see what was the matter. A whimper escaped him as he looked down at his left arm. It was wrapped in bandages, yet he could see the top part of his flesh was red and irritated; there were also small traces of blood seeping through the bandages. He sat up using his right arm to move his left up into his lap. His arm suddenly exploded in agony causing the teenager to grind his teeth as he waited for the pain to be numbed. He would have never moved at all if he knew that was going to happen.

A few moments passed of practiced breathing until Danny's arm went numb again. He opened his eyes and looked around the shadow encased room, staleness in the air.

"Where am I?" the teenager asked himself in a choked voice before he started coughing violently once the words passed through his chapped lips. Danny grabbed at his throat, wincing for a moment. His lungs seemed to be on fire. Where was he? What had happened? Was this a hospital room? How had he…

_Snore_.

The boy jumped horribly and his gaze leapt to the other side of the room in fear and surprise. Someone was sleeping in the bed next to him. Danny could just make out the white hair of the other patient, but the face was hidden in dark shadows. He stared for a moment more, trying to distinguish some of the other's features, but his eyes just wouldn't focus on the other occupant. It was probably just an old man he had to share the room with. Okay, check one annoying roommate, but why was he even here? Certainly, he would remember…

It then hit him why he had waken up in the first place as if a wind had suddenly slammed all the windows open, chilling the room in a midnight frost. The dream about his family! Danny hurriedly scanned the rest of the hospital room, but no one except the strange man was there. _Where was his family?_ Danny panicked and weakly pulled himself out of bed. His feet landed heavily on the cold floor, sending a chill through his entire body and nearly causing him to fall to the floor in a collected clump.

Trying to wish off his dizziness, Danny stood there a moment panting as he leaned on the hospital bed for support. Standing there, breathing in slow deliberate breaths, he finally noticed he wasn't going anywhere until he pulled this IV out which was now tugging at his arm. The teenager swallowed. He had no love of needles or any of its cousins, but it had to come out. Ghosts couldn't stop him from rescuing his cherished ones so why would a simple needle? Already regretting it, Danny pinched the top of the needle between his thumb and forefinger, and then, while looking away, he gave it a tug. He felt the sting, but its bite didn't bother him as much as the oozing feeling now dripping down towards his elbow. Opening his eyes, the teenager stared at the small river of blood that was travelling downward. It was a fair bit of blood, but he doubted he was going to bleed to death so he turned his attention to his feet and took a step forward.

"Ow, breezy," coughed Danny immodestly. The boy vaguely wondered why it was so drafty so he finally looked down only to notice that he was wearing _nothing_ but a hospital gown. _Great… commando_. Plus, the color wasn't very flashing on him. Not that his distaste mattered much when a sudden dizziness quickly overcame the teenager, and he stumbled to the side, forced to grasp the stranger's bed for support.

Glaring at his white knuckles, Danny knew he was too weak to go ghost so he would need some cloths. It seemed he would have to do this venture with his own two feet.

Lucky, it was the middle of the night or one of the nurses might have noticed a half naked boy streaking into the laundry room. Once there, the halfling found himself a flashing, green intern uniform and a pair of scrub shoes. Putting them on while minding his bruised and batter body, he quickly was ready to go. A slow exit was needed for this escaped to go without a hitch. Yet, Danny didn't understand why no one stopped him as he exited the hospital, because he doubted fourteen-year-old doctors worked there.

XXX

Vlad yawned loudly and rolled over, his mind restless as if trying to warn him of something. Slowly, he opened his eyes to gaze at the reason for his troubled mind: the bed right next to him. He was so mentally and physically that he hadn't even bothered going to a Motel. So, instead, he just crashed in the empty hospital bed next to the kid, personally making sure the room was made private. For some reason he wanted to be here in case the other half-a woke up. Vlad's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim lights, and he immediately noticed there was defiantly something vitally wrong here. Something was missing, wasn't it? What was…

"Daniel!" whispered the man as his sleepy mind ricocheted into full alert.

Alarm overcame the man and he quickly tried to jump out of the bed only to trip on the bed railing as his foot caught on the plastic siding. His dry scream filled the halls as the railing caused him to flip forward and to the floor, dragging the entire bed with him. The ruckus caused one of the female nurses to stop her silent night patrol and glance at the closed door questionably.

She stood there a moment, her frown dragging heavily on her plump face. Should she investigate? There was no alarm going off, but then again someone could have fallen and was unable to buzz for assistance. Then again… all the weirdoes came out at night; that included the hospital. Shaking off her paranoia, her tan hands reached forward to open the door but before she could even turn the handle a deranged man suddenly threw open the door, half dragging one of the bed railings on his foot, cursing under his breath as he struggled to kick off the contraband.

For a moment the two just stared at each other: a frightened looking nurse and a ruffled man that had all but dragged half of the bed out of the room with him.

Vlad struggled against the plastic bar clinging to his ankle for a moment more, before he cleared his throat, stood up straight, pushed back a stray hair with his hand, and then straightened his tie. His tone seemed professional enough, but a tint of worry escaped his tensely held features, "The boy! … I mean Daniel Fenton. I closed my eyes for a moment and now he's gone. I think it's rather unprofessional to remove the child without informing me first. … The nurses did take him somewhere, didn't they?"

The nurse blinked once, still trying to get over the fact that the man hadn't attacked her like the weirdo she had originally judged him to be. Tilting her head, eyes tired from working a double shifted, she stated almost dumbly, "It's the middle of the night. We wouldn't take him in for any tests unless he's critical."

The man's professional features almost cracked, whispering, "Then where is he?"

A expression of confused-worry replaced her tired eyes, and she peaked past the black-draped man and into the room. The one bed was tipped over and the other was most certainly empty… the bathroom was also dark. Frown increasing, dismay set in when she noticed that the IV was still in the room, small droplets on the floor. She swallowed, following the trail with her brown eyes as the trickling stream of red led out into the hall and away from the room. She knew what had happened immediately, her lips becoming a tight line. The kid had gone A-wall.

Noticing this importance of the situation, the young nurse nearly tripped over her own feet as she rushed for the nurses' station to inform hospital security and the rest of the night staff, yelling behind herself, "Sir, I need to go and inform someone of the situation. From the look of things he wandered off, and he is in no condition to be out of bed. J-just stay here. I'll get some security to the room to talk to you."

"Wait! Where are you going! What do you mean he wandered off," Vlad growled in a raised voice, trying to kick off the clingy railing and chase after the late night worker, but as he stared at his feet... there was a blood smear. He swallowed, turning his head to follow the small path back into the darkened room. He then looked back down and followed the small red footprints out into the hall. The IV had been ripped out… probably by a young, inexperienced hand.

"Daniel…"

Cursing silently to himself, he quickly phased through the bed. He then straightened his hair once more, and proceeded down the hall with rushed footsteps, trying to keep a controlled air around him though a type of panic was setting in. The man finally came to a halt when he saw the same female nurse who was now quickly conversing with a young doctor and two security guards. The small collection of people quickly turned their cutting expression towards Masters when the nurse went silent, staring at Vlad with eyes that remind him of a frightened doe's.

Vlad's eyes became slits and in the calmest voice he could muster asked, "Where is he?"

The doctor looked over at the nurse and then up at the frighteningly, silent millionaire. He gave the two security guards a glance to gain some reassurance, because there was almost a predatory air coming off the white haired man and he didn't want to be attacked when he snapped. Swallowed, he stated, "Masters, right? Well… we don't know. We already sent out the call for a lock down so we can look for him."

"You don't know where he is?" said, Vlad his eyes glowing slightly. His hands becoming fists in order to control his more primal need for an outburst, Vlad stated in almost a threatening manner, "Then you better start looking."

Watching the small group nod and then rush off, Vlad stayed perfectly still as if thinking. Almost immediately after everyone was out of sight, he placed his hands behind his back and started to walk towards one of the darker halls, the artificial lights above throwing his form into and out of darkness. He knew the kid was stubborn, but even he knew better than to take on a foe when he was injured. The child never planned anything, never looked ahead.

Though, he didn't blame the teenager for running off. He'd want revenge too if someone had taken his family from him, but this revenge would be his… once he found the little badger that is and whomever he had rushed off to battle. Stepping into the shadows between the two lights the footsteps suddenly died, and Vlad never reappeared under the next set of lights, seeming to have disappeared into nothing.

XXX

Danny slowly stumbled past Casper High School. The windows were darkened, but Danny could still hear the laughter of his friends contained within the walls. The teenager quickened his pace to escape the looming eyes of the school, whispering to himself as he struggled not to stumble, "Please don't let this be true."

XXX

Paw07: Bwhhhhhhhhhh! Eat Cheese Now! … Yeah, I know I need more sleep.

Edit: Changed the last scene some with Vlad about Danny's disappearance. It just seemed too 'out there' so I rephrased it to seem a little more professional and serious for the situation.

Revised 2010


	4. From the Ashes

Chapter 4: From the Ashes

XXX

"M … mom! Dad!" cried Danny as he rushed forward towards the rubble of what remained of the Fenton house. The teenager pushed the yellow police line to the side as the ashes cracked and splintered under his feet. The only thing that still spoke the truth that this rubble was once his home was the huge 'F' that had been scorched and burned, rising above the rest of the remains like a huge, haunting tombstone. The teenager stared at it for a moment and then continued his rampage through the ashes, black clouds licking up at his heels.

"Jazz! Tucker! Sam!" screamed the teenager through chapped lips as he stumbled deeper into the ruins of the house, looking around in near hysteria. Danny soon fell to his knees unable to control the shaking of his legs, his screams dying. Out of desperation, he began to dig through the rubble with his bare hands, his breath coming in hiccups. He had to find some type of proof, some sign that his family was alive, that the dream was a lie.

"Please," the boy whispered as he dug deeper and deeper into the rubble with his bare hands. Soon his fingers were bloody from the splinters and pieces of glass that he had uncovered, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to let go. Not yet, not now… never _again_. Clock Work had given him a second chance… it had to be a lie.

"This can't be happening! Please! It just can't!"

Danny's bloody hands had already reached the charred remains of the cement flooring, yet he hadn't found the comfort he needed. So he continued digging in another pile, almost erratic when he finally had to stall. He caught a glimpse of something in the rubble to his side; his fingers shook with agony as he slowly picked up a golden picture frame. The glass was blackened and charred, but the photo remained. Carefully, the half-a removed the photo of his past as little droplets of blood ran down its smooth surface. The edges were burnt, but the memory remained. Jack and Maddie were holding each other tight as Jazz waved from the middle of the photograph. Sam, Tucker, and the happy teenager he once was, huddled together laughing in the corner. This proved it. This simple charred photograph spoke louder than any death certificates or gravestones. His loved ones were dead, gone like wisps of smoke.

Crack!

A bolt of blue lightning danced through the night sky revealing the full carnage of the Fenton house and the boy that had been huddled in it for nearly two hours, unmoving, all emotions seemingly dead and husked out. It was then, as if bidding the teenager to do the same or he'd break, it started to rain. Danny looked up almost absentmindedly, the first rain drops falling onto his face and eye lashes only to run down his cheeks as if he had cried those rainy tears. Slowly, he reached upward as if testing the tangibility of this world, feeling the wetness on his fingers.

A moment later, as he pulled his hand away, he was now unable to tell the difference between his tears and those of the world. After acknowledging this, he couldn't bring himself to stop as he started to sob. He screamed out in agony as the light of his soul was crushed. The harder he cried, his body shaking, the harder the rain fell in response. The teenager then slammed his fists into the rubble, praying that his sorrow would consume him and end his suffering.

He wanted to die here. He wanted to die now. He wanted to lie down and be no more. Anything was better than this pain.

"Daniel!" came a yell that echoed over the lightning's cries, a dark form with a cape suddenly revealed in the sky as one bolt fell to the earth.

Plasmius's form remained in midair, cape whipping, as he stared at the shivering body within the Fenton's rubble. The millionaire looked away from the boy for a moment, assessing the situation. He didn't sense any spirits, not a soul. It seemed that the boy hadn't left the hospital for revenge… he had left for mourning purposes.

Closing his eyes, regretting his lack in comforting skills, Vladimir floated down until he was a few feet from the ground, and then quickly turned into his human form, landing in a puddle of black water. He frowned at his now soggy shoes, noting how the puddle looked like blood in this lighting. That fake blood which was now seemingly running everywhere: into the street, into the grass, staining the sidewalks. The rain was washing away at the ash, turning the very water black and staining its usual purity.

The man frowned; his shoes were the least of his problems. Moving those now soggy soles forward, he tried not to stumble as he quickly came over to the morning figure, careful not to trip and cut himself up. The man came to a halt before the frail looking being, towering over him for a moment. Usually, he'd gloat if the teenager ever found himself at Plasmius's feet, but those days were likely gone. Masters knew he had an opportunity, and he did not want to waste it. Like all business plans, closing a deal required a bit of finesse. Collecting a more comforting visage, Vlad knelt down at the child's side.

"Daniel? What are you doing here? There's no reason to be here. We need to go back to the hospital. You are in no condition to be outside," said Vlad in short, simple sentences so he could overcome the emotionally overridden mind of the boy.

The ghost child didn't answer or even seem to acknowledge the other being as he continued to wail over his inner turmoil.

"Danny," came Vlad's voice, demanding now, expecting a reply. When he continued not to get one, he frowned. It seemed talking wouldn't get him anywhere in this situation. Reaching forward, he grabbed hold of the child by his shoulders, digging in slightly to let the boy know he was serious… and because he didn't like the far look in Danny's eyes, not to mention the violent shaking that was cascading throughout the small form. It seemed he was more distraught that Vlad originally thought. There was nothing of that cocky, little badger he knew in this boy right now. He needed a more soothing touch.

Looking at the boy's shaking and now blue lips, Vlad quickly took off his black jacket and put it over the shivering child's shoulders, buttoning the top button like some kind of shawl. Placing his hand on teenager's shoulder once more, he stated in a soft tone, "Daniel, are you alright?"

There was an intake of a shaking breath, a whisper escaping the broken from, "You…"

Vlad eyes became slits as he leaned inward, tilting his right ear toward the Fenton so he could understand what the youth was saying. When Danny didn't immediately repeat, he asked simply, "What?"

"You did this! You killed them! You killed them all!" Danny suddenly burst out like a dam overflowing as he grabbed onto Vlad's vest with his shaking hands, staining the man's white undershirt red as he tried to pull the larger man down to his eye level.

Trying to push off the shock of being latched onto and the proclamation that Danny thought he had done this, Vlad shook his head. There would be no revenge on some now nonexistent murderer of his love; there would be no comfort for him. It explained why Danny was burned… an attack you could see coming, but accidents were named as they were because you didn't see it coming. Feeling the rage that had been keeping him afloat for nearly two hours disperse, Vlad swallowed and stated sadly, "Daniel, I …"

"You did this just to hurt me! Why didn't you let me die with them! You could have at least given me that! … Or is that why you're here now!" yelled the teenager, sobs racking over his enraged language.

The older half ghost blinked once in surprise and then shuddered, "Daniel, I would never hurt you like that. I loved Maddie! …. I would never hurt her. I didn't do this. I certainly wouldn't do all this just to hurt you. Not like this. I _loved_ your mother."

Danny stopped his hysterical crying for a moment and stared into Vlad's eyes, his vision blurry as silent tears continued to fall. Nonetheless, he could still tell those glinting globes were telling the truth. Vlad had not done this; had not sent the beast. Danny had no one to blame but himself. He had killed them! He had let them down. No matter how much he hated Vlad, he knew he couldn't blame his problems on the fruit-loop. His fault was his own.

Realizing this, the truth was too much for the boy to bear. The sobbing had suddenly returned and his tears started to stream down his cheeks at a rushed currant. Unable to do anything else as his mind drowned in itself, Danny screamed out and threw his head into Vlad's chest, grasping tightly to the shirt of the older man with his bloodied fists. Right now he didn't care if it was Vlad. He was in so much pain. He needed anyone, anybody! He didn't want to be alone. He wanted this ache in his heart to stall in its rupturing, bleeding deep into his soul…

Vlad's first reaction was shock, his usually practiced features lost to the expression. He couldn't believe that this child was actually clutching to him, trying to find comfort from _him_: his arch nemesis. Was his soul truly suffering so horribly? Masters stone visage started to crumbled. He had felt this rage in the back of his mind when he found Danny was now his. He knew that there would be battles with the boy, there were bound to be. This was not a battle he had thought he would have to fight, a battle of sorrow. He just figured the boy would be reclusive and bury his demons away in himself. He should have known better though: that's what Vladimir did, didn't mean that was how others dealt with such troubles.

Reluctantly, as if almost fearing he'd get a plasma shot to the gut if he touched Danny, he wrapped his arms around the boy's shaking shoulders in an awkward hug. After a moment of not being shot, Vlad added in a shaking voice, "Daniel, I miss them too."

Danny only wailed louder at the confession –though Vladimir knew it was mostly directed at the boy's mother- and the millionaire found a few stray tears streaking down his face as well as if in answer. He didn't shy from them or the words he had said for he knew it was a revelation on his part and should not be ignored. The Fenton's _were_ his only family, even though he had been planning on killing one of them for the past few years. Nonetheless, they had accepted him without want of his money, power, or influence when he reintroduced himself into their lives. He might have admired Jack for that characteristic if the other hadn't stolen what was meant to be his. Not that that rage or hate mattered anymore. In some twisted manner he had gotten his revenge against Jack and now he felt… empty.

Burying thoughts he did not want to face, Vlad leaned a little more into the boy so that the bottom of his chin was all but resting on the teenager's head. He wouldn't think of it. What was the point of thinking of the friendship from a dead man?

Far away from the ash and stone of the Fenton's house, the winged eye watched the scene in silence. The wisp of his beating wings was the only sound it made as it watched the heart-wrenching scene with almost a reaction of glee. Watching the scene for a moment more, he turned away as if bored of the channel and flew away into a nearby alley. The eyeball glided about for a moment as if on a luxury spin before making his way over to a black Cadillac's window which was parked in the alley. The black tinted window slowly rolled down. Without any hesitation, the eyeball suddenly found itself a perch on the review mirror, turning its attention to the occupant.

"Master… um… I mean Mr. Smith, the boy has been found by Vladimir Masters," whispered the being as rain poured down onto its bat-like wings. The occupant, whom had been looking forward until then, turned his head, his sunglasses falling to the tip of his nose, revealing the almost inhuman eyes of Rodger Smith.

"What are they doing?" asked Rodger as he quirked a brow, his grin turning into a look of seriousness.

Shaking his wings before tucking them under, he stated, "The thing all mortals do, my lord: they mourn."

Smith shifted, the leather seats singing as he became more comfortable, "Oh? Well then, where are they?"

"Where the beast emerged, my lord: the Fenton house," spoke the eyeball as it glared in the direction of the house.

The lawyer tightened his grip on his steering wheel for a moment, his eyes glinting before he added in a soft whisper, "I thought it burned to the ground.

The eye blinked and then simply stated, "It did sir."

…

It continued to rain, soaking Vlad to the bone. He looked up at the sky as if blaming it for his problems, and so he sat, cursing the rain. The collective hate that was running a race track in his head suddenly met a harsh and immediate end when he heard it: the gentle clip-clapping of shoes. The millionaire quickly turned his head in the direction of the sound, eyes squinting as a shadowed blur behind each sheet of rain slowly became more and more human until a man in black emerged from the mist carrying an umbrella.

"I see you found him; the whole hospital has been in an uproar about a missing child," the figure stated as he stopped a few yards from the millionaire and the mourning child.

The man's face was completely overshadowed by the umbrella he was carrying, but Vlad recognized the voice at once, even though they had only talked once, "Smith?"

The umbrella slowly tilted back and the cockily smiling Smith met his gaze, not that Vlad thought this an opportune moment to be smiling. Was the sleazy lawyer up to something? Not that he really got to think the situation over when Smith's tall figure stopped stalling and walked through the remaining ruins of the Fenton house and over to Vlad's shivering body. Probably noticing how cold the two kneeling figures were, Smith tipped his umbrella over the bachelor's and Danny's heads getting soaked himself.

"Need some help?" the lawyer said with that hidden-teeth grin.

"Yes, assistance would be… appreciated," said Vlad breathlessly as he carefully picked up the freezing boy who had collapsed into an uneasy slumber. No doubt from that horrendous burn wound on his arm and the emotion breakdown as well.

"I'd say; it seems he's exhausted himself today," replied Smith who continued to hold the umbrella over Master's head caring little about the rain as if he felt no cold, leading them to his Cadillac. Vlad halted when they got to the car and stared at his pathetic looking reflection in the car's tinted windows. The lawyer seemed not to notice this halt as he opened the backdoor and took a step back.

"I'd make an excellent chauffer," joked the man with a grin as the millionaire carefully laid the shivering teenager in the back seat, jacket still clung to by the boy.

Vlad looked away from his placed cargo and gave the strange man a confused look before he shut the door, making his way quickly to the passengers' side door. He gave his ruined eight-hundred dollar shirt a regretful glance before he opened the door and sat down, glad to be just a witness of the rain now. Smith opened his door a moment later, the leather squeaking as he sat down.

The strange man gripped the steering wheel and sat for a moment, the keys hanging lifelessly in the ignition. Turning his eyes, more than his head, the lawyer stated, "You will protect him wont you, from the horrors of himself and all else to come, right?"

Vlad, whom had been staring at the rearview mirror in order to watch the child, gained a quizzical expression before answering, "Of course. As his godfather I'm obligated to."

Smith gave one of his closed-mouth smiles and started the car, the tires turning as he stated, "I wish you luck than. I wish you luck."

…

Lights from street lamps shined through the tinted windows of Smith's Cadillac making the world seem caught between the darkness and the light, shades of grey. Danny no longer slept, but instead the boy sat up curled against the car door as if hoping to fall out. The soaked jacket of Vlad's still hung lightly on his shoulders and his gaze was lost to the floor boards as the light danced over him. He couldn't look anywhere else, refused to. It would make this real; make everything that had happen in the past few hours real; make what Vlad had said… _real_. And so the boy struggled to remain nowhere, a nothing mind. Pretending he was stuck in this moment, the hour having captured him with the inability to move on.

The gears within the clock were struggling though, fighting against grit and gravity until suddenly the arm twitched… a second after existing and a thought being born: time had not stalled. He had not stalled. The car was moving. His heart was pumping. The world was twirling on her axis in the void of space. His parents were now decaying…

And, knowing that, Danny Fenton's lips finally moved, "Vlad …"

The millionaire's muscles tightened in discomfort as the boy's voice echoed in the car. It sounded as if it belonged to the whispers of the dead.

"Yes, Danny?" said Vlad in a soft yet professional tone as he slowly turned his head. Despite his own mixed emotions, he offered a sad smile, trying to look as supportive as possible.

The boy's next word washed out that offered smile like a road being washed out by flood waters, Danny's head slumping forward and casted deep shadows around his eyes, "Where are they?"

Vlad knew what he meant and it stung deeply to have him ask in such a way, in such a broken way.

Turning away for a moment, looking back as the rain hitting the windshield, he stated, "They are … no longer with us. We are on our own."

Vlad could barely bring himself to say that much. True, his emotions were slightly desensitized since he was older and wiser and a business man to boot, but he still had emotions, still had fears of pain and loneliness. Nonetheless, death was now just a thing Vlad came to know as a normalcy as he grew older and to tell the truth the news only fazed Vlad outwardly on the first day. Now… now it was just a doleful memory. He hadn't been truly close to any of the Fenton's since college despite his want to reintroduce himself to Maddie, to say he loved her or at least goodbye. And in that way, he supposed, despite becoming desensitized, he shared in his godson's suffering.

Danny swallowed as he waited for Vlad's reply… sickness swelling in his gut. When the answer he had wanted, cruel and harsh from a heartless man wasn't the one he expected, he exploded in a rage, his teeth baring as his voice cracked in the car, "They're all dead! They are all DEAD! Mom! Dad! Jazz! Tucker! Sam! All dead, because I didn't do anything! I didn't try hard enough! I wasn't a good enough HERO!"

Vlad, who still hadn't looked back, closed his eyes taking in a breath to wash away the angry air. Generally, he'd punish the teenager with a good blast for showing such rage towards him, but he'd let this go. Let him scream as a child would that was scared and lost. He would have done the same… if there was still a child inside him so easily afraid. He had moved beyond such things.

The screaming did not last though and slowly, as if noticing he had been forgotten, Danny's curses quickly turned into whispers, "I failed them. I'm the reason they're dead."

Masters, finally swallowing his own personal grievances, turned his head just enough to look back at the boy who seemed so fragile like a nearly drowned sparrow. He knew he seemed cold when the boy needed him to be warm, but he couldn't find the right words to say. Regardless, Rodger put a gentle hand on the troubled man's shoulder making him jump slightly as Vladimir looked away from the child and at the lawyer.

The raven haired man shrugged his shoulder and stated in a voice that seemed far too knowledgeable for someone his age, "Sometimes there's nothing to say."

XXX

The next two days had gone by quickly, Danny remaining bed bound like a depressed convict, and Vlad ignored him except for an empty conversation here or there as he took care of the Fenton's affairs. Though, as fate would have it, they couldn't ignore each other forever, Vlad playing business was leading up to this… the funeral was coming to pass and stoic, professional conversations weren't going to cut it.

In-fact, the funerals were this morning, and Vlad had to finally breach the bubble he had been hopping around for a long time as the nurse took off Danny's restraints. Vlad watched impatiently as he placed a plastic-covered suit on the bed next to the boy, vaguely noting that Daniel could have easily phased through those restraints earlier, so why hadn't he?

The nurse gave the teenager a curt nod and left swiftly, whispering a soft sympathy. The words passed over the boy silently.

The silence remained until Danny slowly sat up, legs draped over the opposite side so his back was to the millionaire. Vlad made no move to stir up the silence, he merely continued to place out the clothing on the other bed, putting even a pair of perfectly shined shoes on the floor.

He then turned to the teen and stated in a detached tone, "The funerals are at nine this morning. I got a suit for you. Now please get dressed. I need to make a few more calls to make sure the flowers are all there and that everything is impeccable for the funeral home."

Yet, as Masters' turned, his features just softened a little as he readied himself to set out into the hall and offer the teen privacy. His voice seemed choked as he continued, "If you need help or if it becomes too much today, just say so."

Danny continued to disclose nothing; he was still, arms draped to his sides like curtains.

A few minutes later, after a call with the priest, Masters stepped back into the room, having added a far more presentable tie and corsage to his suit. He was finishing up the whole professional tone with a Rolex and a pair of gold cufflinks with huge diamond M's on them. He had to stall for a moment when he heard a choking noise and nearly choked himself as he turned to see the boy struggling with his tie as if it were a poisonous reptile slowly constricting the younger half-ghost's throat.

Seeing the other man had enter and was eyeing him with a mixture of engrossed horror and boarder-line amusement, Danny gave up on the tie, his cheeks flush and embarrassed as he hoarsely asked, "Well, how do I look?"

Blinking back an expression of surprise since the child finally have spoken a real sentence to him, Vlad gave his professional-business grin (with just a bit of malicious humor) as he walked over to the boy and took a hold of the abandoned tie, stating as he straightened it, "Really, Daniel. I thought -"

"Don't call me Daniel."

"-That Jack would have had enough sense to at least teach you how to put on a tie," Vlad continued as if he wasn't even interrupted, trying to help the half crippled boy only to have the teenager suddenly jump away with a look of wrath in his eyes.

"Don't you dare insult my dad!" yelled Danny threateningly as he pulled at the tie with his good hand, trying to get the correctly tied tie off his neck while not accidently strangling himself.

Vlad felt the black rage of conflict raise its ugly head and demand he strike back if only with words. He was not afraid of a battle of wits; his corporations thrived off that skill so he would not be bested by a mere crippled boy. Despite his want to rise to the occasion, finding nothing wrong with verbal conflict, the man decided to back off. The teenager had been fair temper as of late. Not one plasma blast had been sent in his direction so he'd allow the boy to fume since that was probably his first form of mourning this morning.

He'd rather deal with a recognizable, angry Danny than a broken weeping one such as he had seen in the ashes. He was a creature of habit, what could he say?

"Yes, yes. Calm yourself. Jack was a fine man if only for his act of trying to raise you no matter his many faults in even that occupation," Vlad stated, failing to poured on some charm as spite seemed to own his words more than his usually unyielding charisma.

Either way, even if the boy didn't catch the insult, at least Danny wouldn't start crying again. Vlad knew all too well that the little badger had been crying like a mute mouse lately when the boy thought himself alone, and Vlad didn't want to set him off. Today would not allow the boy such silent strength. He would break like an aging dam but Vlad wanted to press off that emotional explosion for as long as possible.

Danny blinked once in astonishment at the man's effort to give his father a compliment. He suddenly felt tired, like he had been readying himself for a fight just to find out there was no sparring partner available for his bombardment. He couldn't help but slump his shoulders forward. Danny didn't really want to fight anyway. He just wanted to be anyone and be anywhere then at that funeral. The thought of putting them into the ground just made their deaths all the more factual. The closer the truth got, the more it hurt. The more he wanted to find a dark place and hide there forever.

Being punched in the face by Plasmius would have been better than facing this.

The bachelor sighed as the silence dragged on, the depression in the air getting heavy. He admired the kid more when he was relentlessly attacking him, not this sad, depressing version. But what else could he expect from a boy who had just lost everything a few days ago. The business man decided to leave Danny alone for a little while so he could tend to his thoughts and finish getting dressed. Vlad had headed to the door and was about to close the door behind him when Danny looked straight at him and offered a weak, faint smile while whispering at an almost inaudible tone, "Vlad?"

"Yes?"

"…Thanks … for the tie."

The word echoed over the room and the millionaire couldn't help but offer the same faint smile. Maybe the little badger wouldn't be so bad to have around after all. The kid seemed actually thankful instead of continually spiteful.

"You're welcome, _Danny_."

And with that said, Vladimir closed to door listening to the soft click as he left. Maybe this was going to work out after all. Now, he just had to tell Daniel about him being his godfather. Today wasn't the right time. Maybe tomorrow when the teenager had ran out of tears. Or, for his sanities sake, maybe in a month or two so he'd never have to come out and say the half-a was now his responsibility, and the two of them could come to a wordless agreement.

XXX

It might have been a lovely day today…

The sun could have been shining and made the last two hours a little less painful for the mourners, but it refused to drop its dreary-draped sky which was hiding the sun. The world perhaps thought it was offering a setting to fulfill today's sorrowful task of placing bodies away into the ground, away from the sun forever more.

Vlad thought the world cruel for her presentation. A bright day would press away sorrow faster than this mist that seemed to creep up from graves.

Looking away from the tinted graveyard, the millionaire turned his attention to the boy that had just stepped out of the limousine after him, the wind blowing softly in the boy's hair and hiding his eyes.

Little did the millionaire know that the teenager was secretly glad for the wind and how it hid his eyes; Danny had managed to not cry throughout the entire service but the burial was right in front of him: the mud, the dirt, and the grass surrounding holes to the underworld where the caskets would be lay. Was he strong enough to hide all his emotions, ball them up and place them in a silver vial? Could Daniel keep his ever whimpering breath and every last tear that was threatening to spill out of his sockets away and hard pressed?

He doubted Daniel could deny his emotions that long.

Not that Vlad would judge him for an act of sorrow. He expected it.

Unnoticed by the boy, Vlad's eyes had been shifting at Danny for the past two hours, waiting for that moment of weakness, frailty. The elder man had yet to see one tear. All the teenager had done was close his eyes from time to time as if struggling for breath, petting his injured arm during the service as if trying to comfort a scarred part of himself.

Danny's eyes, so concerned with keeping dry, did not seem to even grace the measures that Vlad had gone to make sure the funeral was worthy of a queen and her daughter… and her stooge.

Little known to the teenager, Vlad had even considered having Jack cremated or put in a Fenton Casket instead of the finely handmade cherry wood one, imported flowers adorning the top of each wooden box. A bride would have been envious at the lengths Masters had gone to make this day lovely… as if Maddie was his Lady of Shallot, forever beautiful in his mind as she flowed down the river in a bed of flowers. If only he could have had an open casket to kiss her like in a fairy tale though he knew she would not rise.

One cannot kiss a burnt corpse.

Vladimir looked away from the caskets at the thought, Suddenly looking up at the sky and a light drizzle started.

Damn, the flower petals were all going to get wet.

Deciding it was already cold enough emotionally today. Vald decided that neither of them needed to get wet and he immediately reached back into the limousine and grabbed his umbrella, lifting his head to look up at the three black and silver hearses in front of them. No, there were not five though Vlad had offered to fund all of the funerals. Sam, the goth girl if he recalled correctly, was Jewish and her parents had different wants for her passing; and Tucker's family wanted a small funeral. They had at least been kind enough to invite Danny if the boy was up to coming.

Courtiously, Vlad had dismissed their invitation stating that Daniel was far too weak to not only deal with three funerals in one day but a forth as well? The Follies had seemed to understand and told Masters that Tucker was being buried on the other side of town, next to his grandfather. Vlad had made sure to note the location so, though Daniel would be enraged in not being allowed to go, he could still make his peace with the dead companion on a later date.

Shutting the limo door behind the boy, vaguely listening to the other cars stall behind them and park, Vlad finally popped open the umbrella to shield him and the stricken teenager from the light drizzle. At least it hadn't become a full blown downpour yet though the clouds above were looming with a threatening weight.

"Vlad?"

The elder half-ghost was suddenly stirred from his thoughts, looking down at the teenager that had not met his gaze since they had both left the hospital.

"Yes?"

"I … I can't do this," Danny suddenly choked, jerking himself back towards the car, ready to jump in and hide behind the dark-tinted windows. Vlad knew the calm would die though; he was young once and though now days he was good at burying emotions, he would never forget his youth when he had yet to start his calloused heart.

Today was Danny's first lesson in a calloused heart, as all children seemed to learn, and there would be no hiding from it. Vlad's arm was quick and stern as he stalled the retreat, grabbing Danny' by his middle and pulling the mourner toward his own stiff form to make it look like a comforting action to the coming crowd more than a restraining movement.

Danny took a few panicked breaths as his finger's dug into Vlad's arm before he noticed the man didn't seem pained by having his fleshed clawed. Vlad was stearn and still. It was obvious there would be no dissuading Vlad's decision.

Giving into defeat easily, a small whine escaped the teenager as he slumped against the other's form slightly, slowly turning his head upward as he met the still gaze of the older man with his red, puffy eyes unable to speak another word or even demand release.

Vlad sighed, noticing the look of defeat in Danny's eyes and he released the teenager. Here it came… which was one reason he brought an fluffy arsenal to assist him. Grabbing the teenager's hand before he started wiping his running nose and coming tears on his thousand dollar suit, Masters pulled a Kleenex pack out of his pocket and gave one to the teenager who made a quick job of removing his tears. Hiding his shame.

"Danny," stated Vlad in a soft tone.

The teenager didn't look back up at the request though; he couldn't bring himself to look the elder half-a in the eye after showing such weakness. He felt like a coward.

"Look at me," continued the older man, his tone almost comforting more than demanding now.

Despite himself, Danny reluctantly did as he was told, tears threatening to come again when he saw that Vlad's eyes were just a little red as well. He must have been close to crying for Maddie. He doubted the villain would cry for his father.

Vlad's voice showed no weakness though as he spoke, "It's best not to run away, little badger. They would want you to be here, and we both know you're stronger than this."

Masters smoothly put a comforting hand on the teenager's shoulder and led him forward, the umbrella echoing popping noises from the rain falling down. Daniel would regret this until the day he died if he didn't go and there was enough regrets is life. Vlad knew from experience and decided to spare the teenager at least one. .

The grasses swayed silently as the two of them made their way across the grounds, headstones watching with a deep stillness. Danny had stopped panicking and now his energies were focused on the flowers he was now holding, courtesy of Vlad, the teenager's grip threatening to crush the roses' thin stalks. If one could see the boy's face, they'd also she Danny's mouth moving quickly, mouthing over and over again that he could do this.

Finally, his chant stopping, the two morners stalled above the holes in the earth. For some unknown reason, Danny knew he couldn't stare at his shoes the whole time. He had to look down at the caskets that were to be lowered which now held the burnt corpses of the family he held so dear.

Danny didn't get it. How could anyone just stand there in such pain and by some means watch them be buried his only family beneath the soil ... forever ... to be forgotten. And one way or another he was supposed to stand right next to his worst enemy in the world and allow that man to comfort him.

Finally, Vlad's hand tugged at Danny's shoulder and he looked up at Vlad, already knowing what was going to happen.

This was the moment… he had to look down at the caskets he kept just out of his line of sight. His head felt so heavy yet he slowly lifted it, hands trembling. He had to look. He had to see his family's eternal beds.

Slowly, his ocean blue eyes slowly dragged upward from the grass, and he felt his breath catch as he stared at the heavy wood, the wilting flowers that danced on top the caskets, and the smooth metal handles that locked them in their eternal graves. That was all it took, one glance, and his face was quickly drowned in tears as he shook with grief. Vlad silently rubbed the back if the teenager's back as he whispered something unintelligible, but the boy's sobbing only grew.

_This had to be a nightmare, a twisted nightmare._

Despite the crying patron, the pastor started off as if the boy's sounds were non-existent. His words enveloped the rest of the crowd but the monologue just washed over Vlad and Danny, those verses were so comfortless so meaningless in their bleeding hearts. To them, it was just sound.

Vlad, looking for a distraction from his inner pain, surveyed the crowed as everyone bowed their heads for the prayer. A few people were actually crying. He also noticed a few students with their parents. The elder man guessed that they had been forced to go more then voluntarily went. The few to the front all looked too stuck-up to come of their own accord, though the African American girl kept giving Danny a sorrowful look more so than the caskets as if she had come for him.

_Valerie_… Yes, he remembered her.

The bachelor met her gaze for a moment, thinking how skilled that girl was, before he continued to look around until someone whispered in his ear, "This is usually the time you bow your head."

Vlad started, quickly glaring to his side and was caught off guard by the slim yellow sunglasses that stared back at him. The man merely smiled.

"Mr. Smith, this is a highly inappropriate conversation for the moment," whispered Vlad to the man over his shoulder.

Mr. Smith merely smiled and bowed his head, allowing his sunglasses to hang on the edge of his nose, struggling not to smile. It was taking all the energy he had not to start laughing … the irony, _him_ in a _graveyard_.

The pastor's parting prayer pasted over the crowd like a silent wind and then … the heavy rain finally danced over the scene. It was still technically a light rain, but still heavier then the drizzle they had been getting, a happy rain perhaps which was bound to be harboring some rainbows later. Danny, though, felt like it was mocking and cold. The waters soon swept into the hollow graves as the caskets were slowly sent to their end. Danny, unable to take it anymore, collapsed into the mud and covered his face with had hands as sorrow overcame him. He made no attempt to hide his grief as his cries grew in strength, his whimpers growing into stifled screams.

Vlad did not heed the boy in his release. Instead, he merely knelt beside the depressed figure. Only after a few minutes did he pull Danny into an awkward hug as he tried to hush and comfort him, but the teenager merely pushed him away … the boy wanted to be alone in his pain.

"God… that is pathetic. He's getting a rich uncle or something now I hear. He should be glad," sneered Dash, making sure no one but his small group of popular kids heard him, but little did he know that Vlad's ghost abilities amped his normal senses allowing him to hear every word. "Always knew he was a baby so I shouldn't be surprised."

Kwan whimpered a small complaint, but was punched in the arm for his troubles. Paulina merely rolled her eyes at the whole display as she flipped her hair, indifferent to the crying Fenton as she looked away from the crying boy, stating, "Let's get out of here, black is so not my color. Plus, all these dead people around are making me look bad."

"Sure babe," Dash nodded before grabbing her around the waist pulling her away from the rest of the group. A few of the other popular kids looked around quickly to make sure their parents weren't watching and then made a dash after the popular couple who were leaving in such a disrespectful way. The caskets weren't even in the ground! Vlad's insides growled with disgust. Those spoiled brats had a lesson coming to them.

A hard lesson about the dead.

Vlad, feeling vengeful, quickly called upon an invisible Plasmius clone as he remained in his human form. It was a new trick he developed and was planning on using on Danny in their usual pending battles … but he doubted there would be any more of those. Danny had no reason to fight him anymore… Maddie was gone.

Shaking off the depressing thought, Vlad closed his eyes and _felt_ his other half that was following the teenager's over the hill. It only took a moment and then there was quickly an unmistakable screams for help if anyone would have been listening for it, "Eeekkk! Ghost!"

Opening his eyes, the millionaire smiled. He couldn't see the haunting, but Vlad knew that at this very moment his clone was probably throwing tombstones at the teens. The half-ghost merely offered a dark smirk as he helped Danny to his feet, allowing the child to use him for support as the youth continued to sob throughout the end of the service.

_That showed those little brats.__ Its ill practice to speak badly in front of the dead_, thought Vlad as he offered a sad smile to Daniel, the teenager slowly calming down though it was definitely not an end to the crying, And Vlad doubted it would be any time soon.

XXX

Paw07: _Hello there hi ho hi ho its off to work we go!_! – Here is a good reason never to leave your computer unguarded when your younger sister is around! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter it's supposed to be sad and depressing. Bye and thanks for the reviews. Gosh, I'm so boring well lets … Oh my God! Flying squirrels! ( ;

**Revised June 2012**: Lengthened this chapter by a two or three thousand words. Same scenes, just … more.


	5. Secret Revealed

Chapter 5: Secret Revealed

XXX

The funeral was over, the papers were sighed, and yet Vlad seemed to be missing something. It was an emptiness that he could not name yet it continued to eat at his mind. What was it? Wait … he needed to say something to someone? Who was he suppose to … ?

"Mr. Masters?" Lancer appeared before the millionaire pulling him from his thoughts. The balding man's brow was pulled downward giving his face a sorrowful expression. …

"Um … What? Oh yes. Hello," said the millionaire, a little discombobulated. Masters had been at the funeral banquet for the past half hour taking condolences from the guests, yet he hadn't remembered a single person's face or soft words exchanged until now. True, Danny really should be doing this since it was his family … but that would be far too cruel. So Vlad took it upon himself to speak for the silent child, which currently sat quietly behind him at the table just poking at the chicken on his plate, unable to speak or eat. The distraught millionaire couldn't help but notice that Lancer threw a quick glance over his shoulder to stare at the teenager, the teacher's frown only growing as well as the pity in the man's eyes. That wasn't the first time the bachelor had seen that look today and he doubted it to be the last.

Lancer, ignorant the Vlad's growing glare, stared at Danny. The boy was broken. Any person could simply tell that by just looking at the way he held his form. Daniel was so loose and uncoordinated like string that had come unbound, a puppet that had lost his strings. He just seemed to slump back in his chair with this glazed over look in his eyes. It was as if he was not seeing what was going on around him; his mind was lost to him and everyone around him.

The teacher looked away. It hurt to see one of his students this way. It hurt even more to know that next Monday he'd have to go back to school knowing that he'd be four students short. Lancer now understood that Danny would not, _never_, be coming back to Casper High.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Mr. Master and if I'm not to bold in stating, you're a fine man to be taking Danny in like this," said Lancer in a sad tone.

Suddenly, the clicking of Danny's fork had stopped; he was listening.

"I mean, most single men would have hit the road and sent the poor child to a foster home if they were just suddenly hit with information like that. Please, take good care of Danny. It was a joy to have him in class … ever if he was a slight trouble maker," the teacher finished with a mournful smile trying to calm the other man. Vlad seemed to have this scared look in his eye, but who wouldn't be scared knowing that they had a child to take care of now?

Click!

Vlad's eyes widened with alarm when he finally realized what he had forgotten. Oh god! How could he forget to do something so important? This was bad! He hadn't told Danny that he was his _Godfather_! _Bad! Bad_! The bachelor swallowed. He had to smooth this over quickly before Danny heard another word. He couldn't let the kid find out like this.

Vlad cleared his throat and then spoke in a calm yet demanding tone, "Mr. Lancer, why don't we chat about this later."

Lancer continued on as if Vlad hadn't said anything, "It moved me to tears when I found out Danny had no one to take him in, but I was quickly over swept with joy when I found out he had a godfather. I think you'll make a wonderful father figure Mr. Masters."

A loud click came from behind Vlad … Danny had dropped his fork and the bachelor heard the boy's breathe catch. Vlad turned slightly to look at the teenager behind him. Danny was just staring at him with a flabbergast expression unable to neither think nor breathe. Mr. Lancer of course hadn't noticed the sudden tension in the air and continued to ramble on, "Danny never once mentioned you. Of course, Danny never was very social, except with his friends."

"_You're lying_!"

Half of the banquet stopped shoving their faces and stared at the fuming teenager as his yell echoed over the room.

"You … are a liar!" said the teenager again, his voice a growl.

Mr. Lancer looked flabbergasted for a moment, which quickly turned to a look of confusion when Danny looked at his teacher directly and whispered, "Please, say you're lying."

Lancer looked at Masters who quickly squared his shoulders though he held a look of regret. He didn't want Danny to find out this way and spoke softly, "Danny, I was meaning to tell you, but the best time hadn't yet presented itself."

"Presented itself! It should have never presented itself! You should have never presented yourself!" Danny angrily stood up, knocking the chair over. The teenager stood there a moment panting heavily and then, without warning, he pushed past both Vlad and Lancer as he ran out into the downpour outside.

"Daniel! Wait!" yelled the millionaire, his legs quickly storming after the teenager. Damn these guests and their big mouths, but he had bigger fish to fry.

Lancer stood there a moment in shock as the glass door slammed open, the white haired man running after the distraught teenager. It seemed that Vlad hadn't told him Danny of his guardianship though it seemed obvious. It seemed that he let the cat out of the bag.

Great gumballs of Candy War. He had caused this little outburst, hadn't he? Oops wouldn't even be able to cover this. The older man swallowed and decided to chase after the racing pair making sure to grab an umbrella and raincoat in his hast, "Wait for me!"

…

His feet just led him. Danny had no idea where he was running too nor how long he had been running, but he had to get away. He couldn't be in that place for another minute! When those words left Lancer's mouth he suddenly felt all filthy as if a combination of dirt and blood was heavy in his hair and cloths

Perhaps the rain would wash away this horrible filth that seemed to be clinging to him … this truth.

The enraged teenager found his feet halting; his breath was sticking in his chest in panicked little gasps. He decided to give into the weariness of his flesh and leaned against a brick wall in an alleyway. The cold stone kissed his back as he slid down sitting on the soaking wet cement, while simultaneously pulling his legs into his chest. His lungs continued to sting as the rain bled through his cloths causing him to shiver horribly.

_What the hell just happened in there … was it really that big of a surprise? Why else would Vlad be here taking care of you and making sure that you had a suit for the funeral as well as setting up the funeral arrangements; getting your stuff from your school locker; nagging the doctors every few minutes to make sure you were comfortable … sitting by your bedside as you withered in pain … comforting you in the rubble … keeping the sorrow out. Why else would he do those things? You should be happy he's here!_

Danny whimpered at the thoughts that were overtaking his mind and dug his fingers into his hair as he tried to hide those facts and that truth from himself. He was losing it. W-was this the first step toward being Dan?

Thankfully, for the boy's sanity, a sudden flapping of wings filled the evening air drowning out his suffocating thoughts. He looked upward for whatever was making the sound and there it hovered, a winged eye the size of a grapefruit. It had soft bat-like wings and a purple cat-like pupil, which was steadily focused on Danny. Creepy would be a light way to put it.

"What are you? Are you a ghost? Did you come here for a fight, because you'll soon be getting one if you don't leave NOW!" cried Danny willing to take his anger out on any moving thing right now.

The eyeball merely glared at him. If it had lips it would have been smiling.

"Oh, the poor little thing," the creature mocked. "So sad and broken that he can only suppress his own feelings by picking on an eyeball like me."

"Shut up!" Danny grabbed the nearest object he could find and thrust it at the creature. It missed and landed with a loud clunk against a neighboring wall.

The eyeball seemed to laugh at this as if flutter about the shivering child in a mocking manner, purring, "His mommy and daddy are gone and now he's all alone; a drowned little rat that nobody loves or cares for. Worthless in a word."

"I'm not worthless!" yelled Danny as he rose to his feet ready to smash the little punk into oblivion … but he suddenly stopped and slowly sank back down into the water as the words dug into his flesh like a thousand little knives. That thing was right, wasn't he? He was worthless! What kind of hero can't save his own family?

"I am, aren't I?"

"You're as worthless as you allow yourself to be dear child," the winged creature's mocking tone quickly disappeared as if it had only been mocking the half ghost to see the full extent of his sorrow. It sighed heavily as it flew away from the tiny figure perching itself onto a windowsill as he watched the teenager's reaction. It was just what he was hopping for. The living were always so predictable with their emotions and such.

"Then I must be scum!" Danny's shivering form suddenly stood up and he slammed his fist into the brick wall behind him. He stood there panting as he watched blood slowly dripped down his knuckles and down the red stone of the building, painting it a darker shade. After a moment or two he pulled away caring little as he watched blood drip into a puddle below, his tone dark, "Lower than the earth under my feet! I couldn't even save my own family, my friends!"

"The earth ... worthless?" questioned the eye as it watched the blood drip onto the pavement, "Then you must be more valuable then any king for the earth is anything but worthless."

Danny threw a threatening glare. What was this idiot eyeball rambling about now?

Catching the glare, the eyeball recoiled a little and added, "What I mean is that the earth is our mother. She alone feeds and houses us. She is the home of ghost and human alike. Without the earth we would be nothing."

Danny was finally able to calm himself. But he didn't quite understand why this freak was comforting now after making him feel like dirt, but who was he to be picky at a time like this? Comfort was comfort, dare it come from a talking eyeball or death himself, "What do you want?"

The ghost-eye chuckled … _gotch-ya_! "The question you should ask is what do you, not I, want?"

Danny's eyebrow twitched, "Quit playing mind games!"

"I'm not. You're the one who is playing mind games," the creature tried to keep a serious tone to his voice. "You don't even know what you want anymore."

Danny crumbled against the brick wall behind him and slowly slid to the ground as he tried to hide his present tears, his words soft, "I know what I want."

Suddenly looking miserable, the rain not helping his visage, Danny's bleeding hand slowly pulled the burnt photograph he had found in the rubble out of his pocket and stared at it longingly. This is all he wanted.

"But what you want you can no longer have," whispered the creature softly was it landed beside the ailing boy.

"Then I don't want anything … nothing but silence. A soft death."

The eyeball silently freaked. If this little brat died, he'd be in so much trouble! The creature couldn't help but stumble over his words as he spoke, "Wait! Lets not start having suicidal ideas here."

Danny looked at the winged eyeball with his swollen red eyes, wiping away another tear as the bat continued in his explanation, "What I mean is that you can have the next best thing."

"And what supposedly is the next best thing?" bit back Danny.

"… Revenge," said the creature with a hiss as his eyelid became a slit as if the winged being was smiling.

"Revenge … on who?" mumbled the broken boy as he stuffed the picture back into his pocket.

"The fires, the taker of your greatest treasure."

An image of the flaming menace flickered before his eyes. Danny quickly grabbed the eyeball and squished its small body against the pavement as he yelled, "What do you know about that monster!"

The eyeball flapped its wings with such panic that the claw-like appendages on the tips ripped deeply into the teenagers face. Blood slowly oozed out of the wound as the boy let the creature go with a stifled yelp. The eyeball flew a safe distance away then continued, "I can tell by your reaction that you agree."

Danny slumped his head forward whipping the blood from his cheek, "It doesn't matter. I couldn't defeat him then, so what makes you think I can now?"

"You have Vlad," said the beast as the half ghost blushed with anger. The child probably wanted nothing to do with the other.

"That bastard's not my father! Why would I ask him for anything?"

The eyeball pretended to think on the question and then stated in a know-it-all-tone, "I didn't say he had to fight your battles, but he could _teach_ you how to fight your own. He is a force to be reckoned with, I understand."

"My own …" Danny stalled for a moment in his verbal argument. This was odd. Why was this eyeball buttering him up like this unless and he voiced such, "Hey, wait a minute? Who sent you?"

The eyeball squeaked in panic, "No one! Absolutely no one! I came of my own accord and was just in the area!"

"Was it Vlad? Does that jerk want me to be a good boy?" Danny just knew that slimy jerk would try something like this. Why he hadn't caught onto this obvious trick earlier was beyond him.

"Vlad?" The eyeball stared at Danny with complete surprise and then laughed like a psychopath on crack as it flapped around madly. A swing and a miss.

The teenager's expression of rage quickly turned into one of confusion as he muttered, "So … it isn't Vlad."

"NO," laughed the small beast, "my dear boy. Just remember this: you may hate Vladimir Masters, but he's the King of the chess set."

The eyeball then laughed mockingly and flew off. His Master's game was more fun then he could have possible imagined and he had just moved the first pawn onto the board.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done!" Danny yelled at the creature as it flew away into the night sky, but it was already gone causing him to bark, "Fine. I'll just have to fly to catch you. I'm going ghost!"

Nothing happened. Not a spark or even a trace of light.

"What the? _Going ghost_!"

Nothing … nothing at all.

The teenager stared down at his hands as a silent fear overcame his senses, his throat tight as he whispered, "Why aren't my ghost powers working?"

Well at least he wouldn't have to worry about becoming Dan, but that didn't help calm him from the mental breakdown that was about to occur. Something had just occurred to him. He hadn't had a single phasing accident or a ghost breath ever since the fire. Not one breathe from Vlad, the eyeball … nothing.

"Wha… What's wrong with me?"

…

"Mr. Masters wait!" Lancer grabbed the frazzled looking man by the wrist halting him his tracks. Vlad had been running through the alleys and streets for the past half an hour, desperately looking for Danny. He was soaked to the bone and breathing rather heavily.

"Let go!" Vlad snapped and pulled at his wrist. When Lancer didn't let go he thought about going intangible, but held back the urge.

"Calm down …" Lancer said as he pulled an umbrella out from under his rain coat and gave it to the shivering man. "Here, before you catch your death."

Vlad would never admit he was cold, but he was freezing so he took the umbrella without complaint. Why did he care anyway?

Knowing that he had caught Vlad's attention, finally, Lancer stated calmly, "Okay … so lets walk, not run, and find Danny together," Lancer swallowed before he said the next line, "I think you need someone to talk too."

Vlad glared from under his umbrella, "Are you calling me a nutcase!"

The millionaire put his face close up to Lancer's in a most threatening manner. When the other man didn't back down, Vlad finally understood the seriousness in what he had said and pulled away with a sigh. He really did take Danny's fruit loop comments too seriously. Regardless, maybe Lancer was right. He was acting a bit like a nutcase. Here was a running through the pouring rain looking for a boy he wanted to kill a few weeks ago. Sounded pretty nutcase-y to him.

"No! Mr. Masters… I mean Vlad. You seem to be under a lot of stress with Danny around. You need to calm down. Stress is not a good thing to bottle up. Trust me, I'm a teacher I would know."

"I'm not stressed!" yelled Masters as he started to walk down the next alley.

"Then why have you for the past half an hour ran around like a mad man?" stated Lancer matter-o-factly as he followed Masters pace.

Vlad stopped in his tracks and slumped his shoulders in response. It was true. He'd been a nervous wreck for the past week, but he did his best to hide it, if only for Danny's sake. Vlad swallowed his pride and allowed the sorrow of his soul to pour forward as he murmured in a tired tone, "It's just a lot harder then I thought."

The half ghost then put a hand over his eye as a shaky breath escaped his throat. That simple sentence was so revealing to himself that he could barely stand to say it. Lancer, in response, slowly put a hand on Masters's shoulder and listened patiently as Vlad began to shake.

His words were soft, "I've been trying so hard to comfort him in his time of sorrow when my own is eating me alive. I can't sleep. I'm never hungry. I can't even think clearly … I can't do anything … I'm just so scared I'll screw up … I can't let that kid down, not when he needs me so much. He's all that is left of Maddie."

Lancer was silent for a moment, his tone strong, "Mr. Masters … you're doing just fine. It takes a strong man to put another before himself. Yes, there will be times you'll mess up, but that's to be expected. I can tell you're a good man and that Danny couldn't be with anyone better."

Vlad let a sigh of relief escape his lungs, accepting the compliment. Lancer merely smiled and they continued forward. A weight of sorrow had been slightly lifted from his shoulders and Vlad felt a light of hope gleam in his chest. Maybe everything was going to be okay … after he beat Danny into the ground that is.

…

"Your will has been upheld Master," squeaked the winged eyeball as he flew into the lawyer's office from the window. He pelted water everywhere as he shook his form as if he was a dog. The lawyer's eye twitched with annoyance, but he ignored the urge to hurt the little beast.

"Very good Gibgit and what of the older half-ghost. I mean Mr. Masters," Smith smiled softly as he stared at a golden box on his desk, which had Greek symbols carved in the top filled with delicate black stone.

"Well… about that Master."

Smith almost groaned. He knew that tone.

"Don't tell me you didn't talk to him?" growled the lawyer as he tensed up. He hated it when his plans didn't go the way he wanted them too.

"It was cold and raining! My eye ached and -"

"Your eye ached!" Smith flung his glass of wine at the eyeball and was about to get up and squish the creature under his foot, but he resisted the urge and instead dug his nails into his desk as his eyes glowed threateningly. "You do understand how important this is to me right? To everyone!"

"Yes Master," whined the small beast as it shrank into itself.

Smith, staring at the pathetic form, groaned and pinched his nose, leaning his head back as he grumbled, "Just… just come here. I have a new plan."

XXX

Paw07: What does Smith want? I could state what he wanted was a sundae, but then I might be lying. You're probably wondering who Smith is anyway right? Well I'll tell you a secret … Smith isn't his real name!

Now another issue of why not to leave your computer unguarded. Here's a word from my evil sister: _Just a fact don't leave your story open so people like me can write stupid lines that are very entertaining on it. Plus when it takes you ten minutes to see them the humor isn't as funny. Well, actually it is. Mahahahahahahahahmaaaaaahaaa aaaaaaaaa. Flee why flee. Fleeing is for the scared._

**Revised August 2012  
**


	6. Gone

Chapter 6: Gone

XXX

"Oh, God. Oh, no. This is bad. What am I going to do?" Danny paced back and forth in the alley, muttering like a madman. "If I can't go ghost, then I can't get my revenge and," a thought finally occurred to him, "What if Vlad finds out? … Oh, hell. He'll… _He won't find out_. Yeah. I'll just use my brain instead of my fists for once … God, I'm out of practice."

Danny continued his ranting until he heard a soft chorus of voices. He quickly ducked behind a dumpster in paranoia and listened. Heavy footsteps were soon followed by the figures of Lancer and Vlad. The teenager started to panic as he watched his godfather … Ugh, what a nasty word. Thankfully, the older man didn't seem to notice him and Danny released a breath he hadn't even noticed he had been holding. He was afraid that Vlad would notice him, but it seems that he hadn't; probably due to his lack of powers. The teenager tilted his head forward towards the opening between the wall and the dumpster, listening contently. It was best to know if Vlad had any more surprises that he was planning to spring on him.

"So when are you leaving?" said Lancer as he readjusted his yellow hat.

"Tomorrow … I mean there's nothing to pack and I think the memories that surround this place might be too painful for him. Plus, in his state of mind, well … I just think it's best."

"Where will Danny be moving too?"

"Wisconsin. I have a castle there."

Lancer merely raised an eyebrow, asking, "Why so soon?"

Vlad shifted his umbrella to his other hand out of nervousness, having just gotten the _teacher gaze_ that all people still cringe over in adult hood, "I think all the commotion in this town is a bit unnerving …for the both of us. So a few quiet weeks at my house may calm things down. A new environment to adapt to if you will. And the sooner, the better."

"Moving might be hard on him you should -"

Danny blocked out the voices and fell into his own thoughts as his back made contact with the wall behind him. He sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands. He knew he was going to live with Vlad, but since he had only known for a few minutes it hadn't yet sunk in. Danny was moving away from his home … his hope… and closer to _Dan_.

No, no… he knew of the fate that would happen if he gave into sorrow. Besides, the future was different. His parents had lived longer then that fate and … and the demon had never been there. Regardless of his promise never to be dark Dan, the teenager fell deeply into his thoughts, barely able to keep from drowning in them.

…

Vlad was becoming unnerved because they hadn't found Danny yet, but he was glad to be in Lancer's company. The man had a calm sense of being about him. No wonder he was a teacher. In fact, while talking with the teacher about Danny's recent Math grades a thought occurred to him, _What if there was more of me_? Simple multiplication, no? Vlad smirked as his invisible ghost clones scattered to help in his search, dripping out of his shadow and into the pavement like worms before they emerged into the air away from Lancer's line of sight. It was best not to scare ones company away after all.

"Skittles, should have thought of that sooner," one of his clones whispered before diving down a separate alley.

…

If Danny's ghost powers had been working he might have noticed there were Plasmius clones all about, but since he was now inept he hadn't noticed the replicated Plasmius's running amuck. So in his need to rid himself of this sinking feeling, the teenager no longer thought he should keep hidden.

Danny slowly got up feeling hatred and sickness in his stomach, but he had to worry about that sick feeling later. Right now he had to worry about his ghost powers. He was powerless and keeping that information from Vlad was number one priority. Who knows what that monster would do to him if he found out? Chinese water torturing, cement boots into a rather large lake, or forcing him to watch every Packer's game ever record … in marathon style. Anyone of those things could be easily done and he'd be powerless to stop it against a powerful half ghost. Danny slammed his fist into the dumpster and jumped back with a yelp. He forgot he had bruised it earlier.

"Danny?"

The teenager jumped and ducked behind the dumpster. He had forgotten he'd slipped out of his hiding place. Danny quickly peaked around the corner to where Vlad and Lancer had been. He barely could see them, but he could have sworn that was Vlad's voice he had just heard. Maybe he was going mad too! Oh, that was a definite sign that God hated him … two curses for one sin.

"Danny!" Plasmius's face suddenly came around the corner of the dumpster and peered down on the boy with a sour expression. The teenager stared at him with shock. _Okay, was this madness or real_? He thought for a second. _Cursed remember … of course it's the real Plasmius. A fake one wouldn't befit your punishment_ … and so the boy's expression turned into one of hatred. He was about to curse at the ghost for scaring the stuffing out of him, when something struck him. He had no ghost powers. That meant no ghost breath.

Bloody Mary!

Plasmius wasn't stupid. He would certainly notice the missing ghost breath. Danny quickly slapped his hands over his mouth and turned his back on the ghostly presence. Praying he was quick enough for Plasmius not to notice.

"Hey!?" gripped the millionaire as the kid turned and ignored him, the half ghost's hand instinctively reaching for the boy, but was unable to grab him, "Dang dumpster. Wait … I'm a ghost."

Plasmius almost slapped himself once in the forehead for acting like an idiot and then phased through the dumpster, pulling Danny out of his hiding place. The ghost cringed as he did this, thinking that Danny was going to backlash and blast him. When the child merely remained limp Vlad spoke, "What's up with you? Running off into the rain like that. Am I not good enough to be your Godfather?"

Danny merely glared at the older man and continued to hold his hands over his mouth. Vlad just continued trying to keep his cool, his lip twitching as he growled, "Am I not good enough to talk to now?"

When Danny didn't answer, the ghost became a bit enraged, barking, "Fine, do you want to fight first and then talk after I have defeated you, because with your injury I promise I will win."

The teenager twitched at this and removed his hands from his mouth, stuttering, "Plasmius … um, I …I."

Danny started panicking, How was he supposed to hide the truth about his ghost powers if he couldn't fight, for that matter speak?

Vlad's ears merely twitched as Danny's voice got all squeaky and harsh. Plasmius looked at Danny with a slightly troubled expression, asking, "Are you feeling ill or … is it puberty?"

The teenager's voice returned immediately, "It isn't puberty!"

Loving how the teen snapped back, the millionaire let deep chuckle escape his throat, glad everything seemed to be okay. Though the kid still needed to be slapped in the back of the head for running off like that. Danny merely glared daggers in exchange and Plasmius' laugh caught in his throat.

"No, it's about you hiding things from me!"

_Oh right, the reason he ran away in the beginning_.

Clearing his throat, Plasmius spoke calmly, "Danny, listen. I should have told you sooner about me being your legalguardianandgodfatherthi ng, … but I didn't. I was just worried about your reaction, which I guessed correctly given your current reaction."

Danny growled slightly yet the man continued.

"You were suffering so horribly. I couldn't bring myself … Danny …. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It was unjust of me," ended Vlad, not an ounce of trickery or lies in his voice. This was only the pure, calm truth.

"Who … who … who are you?" whimpered Danny taking a step back, Plasmius' sincerity creeping him out. Yep, this was madness. He was insane. When was the happy train coming?

"I'm Vlad. Vlad Masters," stated Plasmius with a bit of bite, "Did you hit your head? Your face looks scratched up."

"Liar! The real Vlad would never apologize for anything like this… I'm going mad! I'm insane! When are the white clothed men coming? When? WHEN!" cried Danny as he threw his hands up in the air, laughing. He was going mad. Yes, yes. The thought of living with Vlad or becoming Dan had driven him to this.

SMACK!

"Owh," whined the teenager as he rubbed his head, Plasmius had just swiped him across the top of his head. The teen flopped onto the ground, tears of anger welling in his eyes. _This is real … hallucinations can't hurt people. If he's not a hallucination _… _how dare he hit me! That jerk won't be my father! What right does he have to hit me?_ That hatred was enough to spill his tongue.

"Why the _hell_ did I have to end up with you!" cried the teenager as he jumped to his feet, "You hated my father! You even tried to kill him on more then one occasion. You hated me as well! Why didn't you just leave me alone? I wanted nothing to do with you. You had no right to force me into your life. Vlad … you're a bastard."

The older half-ghost didn't miss a beat, not recoiling at the teenager's harsh language as he murmured, "I know," Danny gawked at him in surprise but Vlad didn't miss a beat, "Now let's get you out of the rain. You don't look well. Clammy at that."

Plasmius put out a hand opening his cape simultaneously so the child could get out of the rain. Danny glared at it for a moment, shivering. He fought with his mind for a moment before he groggily accepted the shelter. He was feeling kind of sick. He had been in the hospital after all. The doctors had been surprised he had been doing so well. Well enough to go to the funeral… maybe that was where his ghost powers were. They couldn't be called to suck a weak body. Regardless of his reasoning though, Plasmius smiled softly and stood there a moment, drying the child's head with the top of his cape. Danny grumbled at the action but didn't pull away. He was cold and strangely it was nice to have some human contact; even if it was his worst enemy.

It was better than a doctors or nurses cold hands.

"Okay, lets go." said the older half ghost once Danny has stopped shivering so violently.

"What?" complained the teenager, peaking from under the cape, "My feet hurt and it's cold. No way am I going to walk."

Plasmius laughed and said in a surprisingly warm tone, "Danny, I think I hit you a bit to hard in the head. We're flying, little badger. Now turn into Danny Phantom and let's get going. You shouldn't be in the rain with your health as it is."

_No flying powers … Hum, I wonder if he'll notice. Need excuse_.

Fumbling for some words to match his thought, Danny squeaked, "Um … I'm air sick."

_Oh … that's priceless. I just as well state I forgot my ghost powers at home._

Plasmius stared at Danny with an I-really-did-hit-him-to-hard-expression, his time questioning, "Air Sick? What are you talking about? You were never airsick when you fought me in our little …quarrels. Now turn into Danny Phantom and let's go. Lancer and the other me will be at the hospital any minute."

"No," the teenager growled as he took a step back out of the cape shelter. The older ghost's eyes glowed and he merely took a step closer to Danny, not put off by the teenager's stubbornness.

"Now," said Plasmuis as he glared down at the teenager who had been so obedient a few moments ago.

Unfortunately, the child merely took another step back, ready to flee as he murmured, "No."

Closing his eyes as he pinched his nose, the older half ghost groaned and decided to try and compromise as he asked, "And why in Sam-Hill not?"

"Uh … I just ate. You know the rule. You can't fly after eating for thirty minutes. So … yeah. Stomach cramps." Danny took another step back, ready to take on the three hundred mile dash. Thank god he had had to have that P.E. workout with Dash before all this madness had begun.

"You didn't even eat at the banquet, you just picked at it," hissed the older being, trying to decide why he cared again, "Plus, it has been well over an half an hour, and the most obvious fact is that we're flying not swimming."

"Then? …Bye." Danny turned footloose and fled in the opposite direction. Sadly, the ground was slippery, causing the young athlete to slip. His burnt arm slammed into the dumpster causing jets of pain to run up his spine. The teenager quickly dropped onto his knees and cried out in agony, gripping his shoulder tightly as he tried to cut off the pain. The older half ghost's irritation was gone in a moment as he ran over to the cringing boy, leaning down next to him as he tried to look at the further injured arm.

"Danny, let me see," begged Vlad as he tried to see what had happened, but Danny only held his arm tighter and whimpered softly.

Only after some insistent probing, Plasmius finally got Danny to stop hugging his arm in a death grip. It didn't look broken since there were no weird angles, but Plasmius pulled the sleeve regardless which revealed bloody bandages. They burn wound hadn't bled through since the first day. A bad sign he was sure. With a heavy sigh, the millionaire knelt down a little farther and tried to pick up Danny in a bridal carry. The teenager merely cried something about not being a baby and tried pulled away like a whipped dog. That didn't stall the godfather though as he stood up with an arm full of angry teenager, the man frowning when he noticed something.

"Daniel, how long have you had this fever?"

"I don't have a fever. Now put me down you kidnapper," Danny struggled weakly, but he knew that even if he did break free he'd have to go to the hospital anyway. His arm had gone completely numb, but Plasmius just held him up despite his complaint. "I'm not a baby."

The millionaire's temper finally broke, the man barking, "Then stop acting like one. You little son of a… ," somehow he managed to hold his tongue, but he wasn't going to let that spoiled brat get away with such rudeness again as he growled, "Hold on."

…

"You let him go out into the rain?" cried Dr. WebKing as he put his pudgy face into Vlad's. The millionaire merely wiped his soaking hair in a towel the nurse had given him. "Well, answer me."

Vlad frowned in distaste at the fat man as he used his business voice, "For your information, he ran out into the rain of his own accord. For the past hour I have been looking for him. The little brat did this to himself, throwing a fit."

Dr. WebKing only huffed in response and returned to his patient. Danny had been stripped of his wet clothing, dried cleaned by some the nurses, dressed in an unflattering hospital gown, and put into his warm hospital bed. The good doctor poked and prodded the wounded arm as the nurse quickly unwrapped the wet bandages. A frown slowly penetrated the man's usually gentle face.

"Nurses, see which stitches popped. You, follow me," said the old man as he stormed out of the room signaling the millionaire to follow.

The soft clapping of the two men's shoes filled the hall as they entered the doctor's office. WebKing quickly poured himself a cup of coffee and then sat down at his desk signaling for Vlad to sit in the opposite chair. Then after taking a sip of his life giving liquid, he said, "Listen here, Mr. Masters. I don't care if you're the pope himself. That boy is not going anywhere, especially not tomorrow."

Vlad halted for a moment as he stared at the man in confusion before slowly sitting down. "How did you know I was planning on leaving tomorrow?"

"Nurses know everything," murmured the man with a wave of his hand, "Now listen carefully Mr. Masters. That boy has obtained a hundred and one temperature, not to mention that little accident with his arm. He's in no condition to leave and I won't take no for an answer. You can leave Vlad Masters, but that poor boy isn't."

Vlad frowned heavily at the doctor's words, and slowly made up his mind as Dr. WebKing drank his cup of coffee. "I guess … I'll just have to leave without him."

XXX

Paw07: WebKing is the name of a woodshop teacher from my high school days. The man has to be 6/4 or something, but he's still a pushover we all loved.

**Revisions August 2012**


	7. Ten Ways to Kill Vlad Masters

Paw07: I would just like to add some comments about my earlier reviews

Chapter 7: Ten Ways to Kill Vlad Masters

XXX

Danny curled deep into his blankets, careful not to touch his wounded arm as he did so. It was already morning and quite cold judging by the rain that was still pelting against the window. The clobbering of heavy shoes finally forced the teenager out of his dreamlike state. He yawn loudly, kicked off his blankets, and looked over to the bed Vlad usually slept in. Moneybags wasn't there. This would have usually been normal, but his Packers football pillow was missing. The hairs on the back of the teenager's neck rose in distress. Where was he?

It had been ten minutes and Danny continued to wonder where the millionaire was? Was he mad at Danny for the fight they had yesterday and had decided to keep his distance from him?

"Well, he deserved it. Sneaking up on me with that little surprise," not that being someone's godfather was a little thing, "Well, it was kind of obvious, but … that bastard!" Danny continued to talk to himself like someone from a mental institution, until he heard the squeak of wet sneakers. The figure of Thomas slowly passed by and Danny found himself calling out to him.

The tall muscular figure of Thomas slipped on his wet sneakers sliding a foot or two as he came to a halt in front of Danny's door. "What's up my man? You feeling better?"

"Yah," said Danny, finally realizing his fever was gone. "Hey, Thomas where's Vlad?"

Thomas scratched at the stubble on his chin for a minute, " …Masters?"

"Yes."

"Gone." The male figure said simply as he ran off before Danny could ask any more questions.

Gone. A simple word on its own, but it was accompanied with so many others. Reasons? Where? Why? Danny hated being lost in his own thoughts so he pulled himself out of bed, ignoring the protests of his aching muscles. Danny then wandered aimlessly around his room still lost in his thoughts. Vlad had left him. It was as simple as that. Did he abandon him? Was he left alone again? Was he alone forever? Danny didn't get it! Not the questions but the fact that he was he sad? Why was he sad? Vlad hated him and he hated Vlad. There were no reasons to be sad or lonely. He should be grateful. A silent tear slid down his cheek. Everyone was gone …Vlad was all he had left. Deep down a small part of him knew that.

XXX

Danny sulked for the rest of the day. The same questions kept appearing before Danny's mind, mocking him like a buzzing insect. Why did Vlad leave without saying a word? Why weren't his ghost powers working? Why did that _flaming_ _thing_ kill his family and not him? The most irritating question that seemed to hanging heavily on his mind was, 'why the hell did he miss that irritating bastard?' These questions frustrated him with such ferocity that he wanted to take the nearest stethoscope and strangle the closest intern with it. So, to ignore the need for an unpleasant murder, Danny continued to walk aimlessly around the hospital, occasionally running into glass doors.

The teenager had just run into a glass door near the waiting room, "Stupid mother fuckin. Why do they have to make the glass so damn clean?"

"It isn't clean anymore! It has your oily face print on it."

Danny turned around expecting to see Dash or some other jerk like that. Nope, it was Mr. Smith. A jerk, yes, but not as jerky as Dash and his others. The lawyer was seated in one of the waiting room chairs reading the newspaper. Danny rolled his eyes. What his parents saw in this idiot was beyond him.

"Hello Mr. Smith … what are you doing here?" asked the child suspiciously, "If you want to see Vlad, he left."

"Did he now? " stated the man in a slightly worried tone which was quickly covered up with a grin, "Well doesn't matter. I'm here on a case for Mr. Will Paulson. He wants to sue the sleeping pill company and the whiskey company for making such convincing labels. He says they made him try to commit suicide." Smith laughed heartily with a fangy smile.

"Okay …" The teenager answer in a paranoid tone. Danny then sighed. He had hoped that the chipper lawyer would offer him a bit of comfort or at least distract him from his loneliness and gloom he seemed to be experiencing. But no! That blood-sucking lawyer just pissed him of even more. Danny stormed out the waiting room trying to think of someone to blame for all his problems. The most obvious would be Vlad. That damn crazy Packers loving loony bin!

XXX

Danny soon found himself in the cafeteria with a pen and paper. He then started to write in a vigorous manner.

Ten Ways to Kill Vlad Masters

By Danny Phan … Fenton.

1) Poison cappuccino with arsenic! (Where do you get that stuff?)

2) Push him off a cliff! (Hopefully he doesn't want to fly!)

3) Smother him with a pillow! (Hopefully he doesn't phase through it!)

4) Drown him in a bathtub! (Hopefully he doesn't blast a hole in the side of the tub and let all the water out.)

5) Say you want to learn how to be a man through hunting, shoot him, and claim it was a hunting accident! (Hopefully he doesn't go invisible.)

6) Push him into a bed of nails! (Wait … um …blood … going to barf!)

7) Push him down a flight of stairs! (Wait isn't that for pregnancies?)

8) Leave a sub sandwich, with mayonnaise on it, out in the sun and feed it to him. He might get food poisoning and die. (Does Vlad even eat subs?)

9) Poison his sushi! (I still need arsenic.)

10) Make him watch the speed channel! He'll die of boredom. (Does he even have cable?)

11) Make him donate blood! (Wait … how is that deadly? … )

XXX

Danny slammed his head into the table once he noticed he was on eleven and all them sucked anyway. Why could he even come up with a good murder scheme! God, had he really been this stupid his whole life and hadn't noticed till now or was it just the drugs they had him hyped up with, which left him unable to think. "Dang nab it! How do you kill that jerk!"

"Who you going to kill?" chimed a voice that hung over his shoulder, cold breath running along the rim of Danny's ear.

A yip escaped the teenager and he fumbled to grab his list, tucking it under his shirt as if it was criminal evidence. Only once he had captured his breath did Danny look up. Internally he groaned, "Go away Smith."

"Owh? Is the poor baby lonely?" mocked the lawyer as he ruffled Danny's hair, sat down, and stole an apple off his table. The lawyer couldn't help but grin as he looked at the old apple. Ah, brought back memories of chaos.

"I'm not lonely," huffed the teenager as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Then it must be male PMS." The lawyer chucked before jumping to his feet with almost inhuman grace. He then cruised out of the room with the poise of an all knowing man, footing his newest wiseass victory. It took a moment for what Rodger Smith had said to kick in.

"You're going to die," gurgled Danny as he threw his pen at the fleeing leech. Of course Smith ducked it with cocky grace and an intern came into aim.

"My eye!"

XXX

The door opened with a whimper of heavy wood and a ditzy blonde finally appeared before Vlad in his office. The millionaire's brow twitched and somehow he barely resisted the urge to slam his head into his heavy red oak desk.

"Okay … like, um … lets redecorate!" she cowed, her eyelashes whisking as if she were in a hurricane and trying to see.

Vlad couldn't help but roll his eyes. This was the twentieth interior designer, in a row, that he had hated. "Should have took he guy with the hook. Next!" He cried shooing her off with a wave of his hand, golden cufflinks gleaming in a captured ray of sunlight.

"What! I decorated one of the Backstreet Boys houses! I-I'm more then qualified!" she hissed digging her glittery nails into his desk. "Besides, who else can fix this green and yellow horror show you created?"

A hissing rampage was about to fall from the millionaire's lips. Who said he was changing the main halls! He just wanted Danny to have a nice room, which would make his adjustment a little less stressful as well as make the castle a little less bachelor-in-need-of-a-cat looking.

"Next!" He hissed and the woman left with a huff, her blonde hair swinging in tune with her pricy purse.

The door then slammed in her wake leaving Vlad to wait patiently for the next interior designer to replace her. A minute passed and Vlad grew furious. "Screw patience. Next!"

It was then the door slammed open, a cloud of ghostly smoke sneaking on an imaginary wind. Vlad automatically tightened. He had sent all ghosting parties away since his recent discovery about his godson, so this wasn't one of his "employees". The millionaire dug his shoes into the Italian carpet at his feet and readied himself for an attack. Instead he got … "Skulker?"

The hunter came into the room with a grin on his face. He then slammed a ghost cage on the table, scattering Vlad's paperwork to all corners of the room. The millionaire glared at the spirit before him for a moment, a mixture of repugnance and curiosity churning in his stomach. What was he doing here … and what was with the cage of ghost mice and other such degraded spirits? Then it occurred to him as Skulker flopped down in the chair where the blonde had been sitting a moment ago. Some of the spirits refused to leave the house so Vlad had "invited" the hunter to stay the weekend in order to dispose of such spirits. Skulker was a crazy hunting machine and he made great casseroles. It was a win, win situation.

"I managed to de-ghost the house," added the spirit in his usual cocky tone as he propped his feet up in Vlad's desk, "that is except for the Dairy King. God, he's quick for one so fat!" murmured the hunter in irritation as leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable. There was a moment of silence before the ghost dropped his feet from the desk, leaning forward to ask Vlad a question, as if it were a secret, "Why did you want me to de-ghost the house anyway?"

The half ghost's lip twitched and he slowly leaned forward as if he was about to whisper an answer, when he growled, "Skulker … where are my interior designers?"

The grin on the hunter's lips disappeared as he sat back, he couldn't help but noticed the tint of irritation in his "boss's" voice. "Oh … you mean the humans with multicolored haircuts?"

"Yes!" growled Vlad with impatience. Great Gumdrops! He knew this was going to happen! He just knew it! He knew on pain in the ass spirit or the other was going to foil his plans, but Skulker, the very spirit he hired to exterminate any pesky spirits was the very one to ruin his plans. God was laughing at him. He just knew it.

"Lets see … a ghost beaver flew into the room and before I could tell them to remain calm, well, they were gone." Skulker kept his lazy posture as he sat there in the chair, but, to the observant eye, his internal gears tightened as he waited for a plasma blast to come.

Vlad dug his nails into the table. He wanted to blast Skulker, but resisted. Making an enemy of the hunter wouldn't be a brilliant idea; besides, he kind of respected the spirit. "I need my castle to be renovated for Danny." He nearly whispered the child's name. He couldn't tell if it was out of shame or out of parental protection.

It was silent for a moment; the air re-whispering the name over and over again as if it were a cursed thing to say. The grin on the hunter's face dispersed faster than sand in the wind, and then Skulker dropped to his knees in a defensive stance, pulling out his plasma cannon on his wrist. "Where is the ghost child! I'll destor-"

The hunter didn't even get to finish his rant when Vlad punched him in the face, causing the spirit to fall back into his chair, a shocked look on his face as he rubbed his dented cheek. Once the millionaire was sure the hunter had calmed down, did he sit back down, straightening a stack of papers.

"For your information Skulker," came the half ghost in an almost sad tone, "Danny isn't here yet. He's presently at the Greenwood Hospital. He will be coming to live here … because there's no one left to take care of him now and I want the castle to be a home to him," Vlad sighed, "even if I have to get rid of some Packers memorabilia. It's nothing compared to what he's lost."

"Well, I didn't see that coming," said Skulker, slouching in his seat slightly. If he had been alive, he might have fainted. The ghost stared at the broken man before him. He had noticed Vlad's strange behavior earlier, but he never expected that the old bachelor had become a parent on his trip. The hunter sighed; he was going to regret this, it was best for one to get out of a situation before they could become attached. "I've watched more than enough home makeover tutorials. I could redecorate certain rooms in the castle for you." Vlad looked at the ghost unconvinced. "Besides, a ghost can do a hell of a lot better than any weak human and as payment, I want a room in the attic."

Vlad was so depressed he didn't really care. He slowly stood up, walking over to the one of the painted windows to stare out. The light danced in small triangles, light touching his face in an almost loving manner as if trying to sooth him in some way. The man reached up, his fingers feeling the smooth glass. He needed to think … he needed so many things right now, and none of them he could have.

"Do whatever you think is best Skulker … I need some time to think. I'm not sure how much. Please leave me be, if only for a while."

XXX

Paw07: I would just like to add some comments about my earlier reviews: umm, no. If it has not already been established there will be no, as so bluntly replied by a reviewer, man sex. This is more of a father son thing and I'm sorry if I wasn't sending the right message to some of my readers.

(Revised as of 2008)


	8. Redecoration of the Soul

Paw07: Wow! Chapter …what is this …. oh eight! Like I said way back in chapter two! This story was suppose to be a flop! I'm really ignoring my Full Metal Alchemist for this story, so I better actually have some one reading this! …. What am I saying? I wrote this for me in the first place, so screw the rest of you … unless you actually like the story. Then … have a cookie. Okay … um … nothing else to complain about! As if anyone reads these! Bye!

Chapter 8

Redecoration of the Soul

XXX

"You call buying a huge plasma screen tv redecorating?" screamed Vlad as he watched Skulker put up the new electronic set.

"No… I call setting up a TV with TiVo and satellite access to over six hundred channels redecorating." Hissed Skulker as he dug for a wrench in the toolbox at his side.

"… What?" said the millionaire with a questioned remark, as he stared at the new white leather couch and matching chairs in front of him.

"Let me finish! You need one anyway! … Vlad you are a fricken millionaire and you don't even have cable! You only have a stupid theater that plays Packers reruns. I'm doing you a huge favor. Besides, it is a well known fact that normal day American teenagers can't survive with out television."

Vlad merely huffed and sat on the huge leather couch before him, propping his feet up in the air. _Gosh this is comfortable. _"How is this helping you in the decorating department?"

The hunter merely rolled his eyes and said nothing. A vein twitched in Masters forehead! He hated being ignored! "Should have hired the blonde twit," whispered Vlad as he sat up.

"I heard that!" cried Skulker as he threw a wrench at the bachelor. A yelp came from behind him. "Now lets watch Extreme Makeover! The Home Edition. Um … Vlad? Do you have any Kleenexes?"

"Why! You son of a bitch! " Yelled Vlad from the kitchen as he scurried to find an icepack for the huge wrench shaped bruise over his forehead.

"Because we're going to be crying like school girls once the two hour special is over." Whimpered the hunter as he wiped a tear away from his eye at the mere thought. Vlad merely raised an eyebrow as he stared at the ghost from the kitchen doorway.

XXX

Danny was pissed! When I say pissed, I mean rip-your-head-off-and-feed-it-to-your-pet-pig-Dazzy-pissed! It had been two weeks and Vlad hadn't even given him a clue to if he had abandoned him or not! To make matters worse, he had no one to talk to! Rodger Smith was on a new case involving a guy who had fallen into a huge vat of sporks and Thomas was gone on vacation to Alaska; he was going Alaskan Crab fishing.

The teenager hissed as he walked pass a little girl who ran away screaming snake! He was all alone with no one to choke, but that wasn't the most irritating part! Every morning he'd wake up and ask the nurses if Vlad had shown up or called. He missed that moneybags! He hated being alone. "Stupid moneybags prat," whispered Danny as he walked past a female nurse and a male intern with an eye patch.

"What did you call me!" cried the nurse as she attacked the intern with a spork in hand.

The teenager found himself unable to control his feet and was soon outside in the sunlight. _The sunlight! It burns_! Was Danny's expression as he walked through the hospital gardens with his hand shading his eyes. The weeping willows finally whispered to him through the freezing morning air and he flopped beneath them on a stone bench, clutching his robes a little closer.

"Hi Danny."

Danny was about to hiss at whom ever had spoken to him, but held his tongue when he looked up and noticed Dr. Webking! It wasn't wise to threaten ones doctor! Who knowns what they'll put in your medication!

"Oh …Hi, Doctor. What's up?"

The doctor sat on the bench beside him with a thump and pulled his jacket a little closer to his flesh. "What's up? Well I thought I'd ask you that."

"What do you mean?" asked the teenager feeling the sorrow in his heart settle into the pit of his stomach. He hated this feeling! Why wouldn't it go away?

"Nurses know everything my dear boy. They told me that you have been hissing and biting off peoples heads like a viper!" The doctor forced a smile, which fit oddly under his whiskers. "You wanna talk?"

"Not … really." Said Danny with a shrug.

"Oh come on." Laughed the doctor, "I won't bite."

Danny fidgeted in his stone seat for a moment. "Well, it's about my situation."

"Situation?" questioned Dr. Webking as he ran his fingers through his whiskers.

"I'm scared of what is to come of me." Danny shook slightly in the cold. "I'm afraid that Vlad has abandoned me! …. I'm not going to the orphanage home."

The good doctor merely laughed, "A few days ago you acted like you would of rather have been sent to one then go with Masters…" the doctor continued in a more gentle tone, "Besides, do you know how hard it was for Masters to sign those papers? A man doesn't make a life altering decision in two days, but Vlad did. Such a –"

Suddenly the hospital speakers blasted, "**Dr. Webking to the emergency room immediately! There has been a spork massacre! Oh my God, the sporks! Not the AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Webking just stared at the speakers with his mouth open and then looked at Danny with a frightened expression. "Got to go!" The chubby man ran like the wind towards the hospital doors, forgetting Danny's presence.

Danny just gaped, feeling put out. "God! Everyone's crazy here or I'm in a coma with a really bad nightmare!"

"_A coma would be nice. No worries for the half dead_."

Danny jumped to his feet with a surprised gasp. His eyes darted back and forth panickly, until they caught sight of the winged eyeball perched with in the branches of a weeping willow. "Oh it's you… Who or what are you?"

The weeping willow's branches floated around in the wind like hair of a goddess for a minute or two before the small creature answered. "Gibgit." The eyeball waited for Danny's reaction. When none came, he glided down from the wispy branches and landed on Danny's shoulder like a weightless parrot or dragonfly at that.

"What are you doing here?" asked Danny as he ignored the impulse to pet the eyeball as it curled into his coat.

Gibgits purple iris focused on Danny's pale brow. "Because."

"Because? That's not a very good answer." Said Danny with a sad tone as he stared at the whisping branches.

"Does one need a reason to make new friends?"

"Lair." Danny's voice had reached a whisper. He had a heavy heart and it would not pass. _Friends_. How he missed Sam and Tuckers presence, even there irritating characteristics. Hell, he'd even listen to Sam's goth poetry at this moment.

The eyeball sulked for a moment as if Danny's sorrow had seeped through his skin and into his own. "Don't be sad… things get better."

Danny hid his face in his sleeve as he wiped away his tears. The thought of Sam and Tucker still burned deeply. "Do they really?"

"Yes! Me and Mr. Masters are proof enough." Squealed the eyeball with a jolly tone.

"If he is suppose to make every thing better then why did he just leave? He didn't say good-bye or anything, like I was contagious."

"Maybe he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye…. Goodbyes can mean forever and some times can be painful to say to people we care for." Gibgits jolly tune had became a gentle whisper. What he had just said must have stroked a saddened heartstring of his own.

"He doesn't care for me? He's always hated me!" Danny's voice had taken on an enraged tone. He had to admit that Vlad had taken on some rather strange characteristics before he left. Like the apology for one, but that didn't make up for all the agony he put him through as Danny Phantom.

"There is a thin line between love and hate." The leaves danced mercilessly in the wind as if responding to the truth in Gibgits words.

XXX

"Poor little girl." Cried Skulker as he wiped away his tears from his red and puffy eyes. Vlad merely blubbered haplessly in the couch's corner cushion with a box of Kleenexes, unable to speak.

"What you watchin?" asked the Dairy King as he floated into the room caring a wheel of cheese.

"Extreme Makeover. The Home Edition." Whimpered Skulker, "Kleenex?"

XXX

"Yikes! I'm suffocating!" whimpered Gibgit as Danny pushed him deeper into his robes pocket. Danny had decided to drag the small creature inside to keep him company. The talk in the garden had made him a little more affectionate to the whinny thing.

"Quiet! Someone will hear you!" growled Danny as he walked down the hall with haste! In his rush the teenager suddenly slipped and crashed to the floor. Something had tripped him underfoot. Danny laid on his back for a moment, breathing heavily. What had he slipped on? What ever it was, it was stabbing him in the back. Slowly he sat up, careful not to graze his arm or squish Gibgit. His eyes widened with surprise and confusion, "Sporks?"

XXX

"Okay, we are going to need a truck load of lumber." Said Skulker as he glared from under his construction hat. The two had managed to gut the entire castle and outside in the morning sun sat the remembrance of Vlad's Packer obsession, all neatly piled. The remembrance replacements all sat silently in the half a dozen trucks outside, still neatly packaged and new smelling. Tables to bathtubs all Packers free.

"Why?" asked Vlad as he looked up from his catalog and eyed the ghost with a suspicious glance. He was presently trying to decide which flooring to put in the first floor kitchen.

Skulker smile took on an evil twist as he spoke. "Those Packers decorations are so _foul_ one just has to burn them. Once that's done it's a _straight run_ to a _touch down_ in decorating."

Bam!

"Oh! God that hurt!" cried Skulker as he pulled off his dented construction hat, looking at the fist shaped indent in the top.

"Don't mock my football obsession!" growled Plasmuis as he started at the huge Packers memorabilia pile in front of him.

"Come on! Lighten up… Besides I left your private chambers, Packers museum on the third floor, and your stupid theater untouched. I couldn't bring myself to destroy them… I don't know why? I destroyed the rest of the house mercilessly." Skulker scratched his chin at the thought. "Oh and I didn't touch you Packers china set."

"Well… Okay that should make this a little less painful…"

_Two hours later_

"Marshmallow?" said Vlad as he watched the foam hats burn.

"No… I'm a ghost. I don't need to eat." Said Skulker as he carried a huge dragon sculpture into the house. He was redecorating the fourth floor television room in Asian style.

"Then why did you make that casserole earlier today." said Vlad as he blew on his flaming marshmallow and then popped it into his mouth. "Ow! Hot!"

XXX

"Done!" cried Skulker with inspiration as he cut a huge red ribbon with a golden pair of scissors in front of the door. Vlad looked over at him and rolled his eyes. The ribbon thing was totally unnecessary! But that wasn't the only odd thing that the millionaire noticed. There was a new yellow Spider parked to the side. (A Spider is a type of car that seats two people … classic.)

"When did I get this?" asked Vlad as he walked over to it and checked out his reflection in the new paint job.

"I thought you needed a new car." Said Skulker simply as he entered the castle.

"Why?" demanded Vlad as he followed the ghost.

"Because," said Skulker as he straightened up a flower arrangement in the grand hall, "Danny needs to get to school and arriving in a helicopter or limo with a huge 'M' on the paint job is social suicide…At least that's what Teen Seventeen said in there article of how to be rich and cool."

_School? Oh yah… better find a good private one. I should start contacting the principals immediately and …Wait? What grade is he in? _After a moment of pondering Vlad asked, "Skulker? Do you know what grade Danny is in?"

"How the hell would I know? You're his godfather not me."

"What about his hobbies? His favorite food? The date of his birthday? … I don't know anything about him … do I?"

Skulker was silent for a moment. He hated it when Vlad got these panic attacks, which were slowly increasing in number. It was not as if Danny was a china doll… or is that how all parents act? "Don't worry. You have plenty of time to figure those things out." Skulker simply said with a grin as he went into the kitchen to check on his newest cookie experiment.

"But Danny is coming here in less then a week! The Doctors said that he had improved enough to be released…. I don't have time?"

"Even better…. That way you won't have to waste a lot of time to find out… You can ask Danny personally." Skulker pulled out a sweet looking dish from the oven and handed Vlad an orange cookie. "Here have one… and stop worrying. It's not like Danny's going to fall extremely ill or something horrible like that."

XXX

"Master? Master! Where are you?" cried Gibgit as flew into the men's bathroom, looking under each stall.

"Quiet! … I'm in here Gibgit."

The eye flew over to the last stall and asked simply, "Are you decent?"

"Yes! Now get in here before someone sees you!" growled Smith from within the stall.

The eyeball flew in and gasped! Smith was perched on the stool! "Master! You said you were decent!" Gibgit quickly closed his huge eye and did a suicide dive onto the bathroom floor.

"Idiot! I just needed a quiet place to think and read the newspaper. A place from peering eyes… Besides, my pants are up!" Smith resisted the urge to crush the small creature underfoot.

"Oh… I didn't notice." Said the eyeball stupidly as it opened up its huge eye.

"You're a giant eyeball. How could you not notice?" Smith sighed at the stupidity of his minion and continued talking in a calm whisper. "Have you noticed anything strange about the boy? … Need for blood? Fire Hazard? … Oprah obsession?"

"No sir… He's just depressed! I have been able to infiltrate his trust and friendship. It should make it easier to watch him now." The eyeball squealed with joy as Smith nodded his head. Gibgit then discussed in full detail what Danny had said to him, Smith silently skim the newspaper the whole time. Finally, the eyeball got irritated with being ignored and asked Smith, "Master? What are you looking for?"

"Signs …. That fire hazard is up to something, but I haven't seen anything unusual to say what. No death or destruction, except the Fenton family that is. But what confuses me the most is why he let Danny live. One thing is for certain Gibgit, that boy is the answer."

XXX

Danny woke from his slumber with a scream! He pulled his injured arm close, biting back the pain. It felt like flames were biting at his flesh! "God… why… won't… these… pains……. STOP!" cried the teenager as he doubled over in pain, curling into a ball under his covers. Slowly the pain subsided and Danny's breath slowly calmed and returned to normal. "Good … it's over… Why are these pains getting worse."

Danny lifted up his shaking body, feeling the muscle tense up in his back. He still felt uneasy and put a hand over his mouth, trying to keep his stomach from turning. When the calm of his stomach returned, Danny decided to get some painkillers form the pretty nurse who worked night shift. The covers were thrown to the side and his feet slowly landed on the cold flooring. He took two steps from his bed and then a thousand fire hot needles pierced the flesh of his back, crushing his spinal cord with unimaginable pain! The teenager collapsed onto the floor in a huddle, whimpering slightly because he was unable to scream! Feeling the tremors of pain run up his spine and lodge into the back of skull, Danny managed to whisper through gaping breaths, "Please stop…..Please."

XXX

The teenager awoke in his bed. His arm burned like holy fire, yet the rest of his body felt unusually num. His eyes burned and stinged, but with much persistence he finally managed to open his eyes and peer out at the world. There Vlad sat loosely on a chair beside the bed, his head was tilted in a defeated manner and his shoulders were slumped heavily. His white hair hung loosely, concealing his face entirely. He didn't move or make a sound, not even the sound of breathing. Danny tried to speak to him, but … no sound came forth! His lips couldn't even move. Out of panic Danny tried to sit up, but he couldn't even get a finger to twitch! None of his muscles were reacting to his commands! This was bad!

Danny continued to struggle against his limpness until … his arm started to burn menacingly. Then it came! The same nerve crushing pain that ran up the arm earlier! The boy was finally able to move, only to give into the pains cruel kiss. Danny sat up with a blood-curtailing cry as he dug his nails into his injured arm, causing blood to trickle forth! Vlad jumped to his feet with such force that the chair fell to the floor, splintering the wood. He leaned over Danny's bed railings trying to speak to him, but Danny didn't hear a word.

One more pain staking cry escape his throat and then he huddled in agony under his covers. His breath was broken and shaky as he waited for the pain to subside.

Vlad was sickened by what he had just seen. He couldn't stand watching Danny suffer like that. That was the third attack Danny had since he had arrived, but this time the medication didn't hold and Danny woke up to feel the full extent of his suffering. God this was horrible! Why were these attacks happening?

Out of worry Vlad leaned down to eye level with Danny, whom's face laid hidden in the shadows of his blankets. Vlad pushed the covers away from his face and peered into Danny's distant eyes. They were layered in fresh tears and a sense of fear and dread. It stung Vlads heart more then any mortal wound imaginable. He found his fatherly characteristics taking over as he pulled the whimpering boy into a hug, which Danny returned as he whimpered softly. Vlad sighed exhaustedly as he felt the teenager shake violently in his arms. After a few moments of silence Danny finally spoke.

"Vlad … I'm scared!"

"Don't be. I'm here and so is Dr. Webking… You'll be just fine." Vlad said these words more to calm his inner worries then Danny's, cause he wasn't sure if Danny was fine. _Please let him be okay_.

A minute or two later Dr. Webking stormed in with a needle in hand. A sturdy intern came with him, ready to hold Danny down as his violent tremors passed, luckily the attack was over and his assistance was no longer needed. The intern left taking one last worried look as the good doctor ran over to Vlad. "What happened!"

"He woke up." Growled Vlad in a whispered tone as he pulled Danny into a little tighter grasp, trying to calm the boy's violent shudders. "You said the medication would last longer."

The pudgy doctor took a deep breath and removed the plastic cover over the needles point. "How bad was it?"

"Worse then all the others." Said the millionaire with a nervous choke.

The doctor sighed, he all ready new it was bad. He walked up beside Vlad with the needle. Vlad nearly drew away. How he hated needles. "Hold him still," said the good doctor softly as he injected the medication. Vlad sighed in relief as Danny's breathing and shaking calmed. He laid the sweat soak body back down, feeling a sense of guilt that as his godfather he could do nothing more.

"Night Danny."

XXX

Paw07: We had a blizzard. Snow day, freezing toes, and no work! Not bad for one blizzard if you ask me! To bad the electricity was out for two day, forcing me to have family time! Luckily my laptops battery was charged or I might of die. Really… I might have died. So that is why the chapter is so long.


	9. I Dream of Sugar Plum Fairies

Paw07: You know the only good thing about living in the middle of nowhere in the Midwest? Snow days! No school for eleven days people and no work either! Bwahhhh! But I also didn't have electricity for two days. No running water or television! Oh the humanity! But to keep my mind from sinking into utter insanity I wrote this chapter! So some good came of it! Thanks for the reviews.

PS: It's so cold up here that the snow is trying to get inside to warm up!

Chapter 9: I Dream of Sugar Plum Fairies

XXX

Vlad had curled up on the lazy boy by the window. His hair glared softly in the moonlight as he leaned his head on the chair arm. His eyes where closed and his breathing was calm. His sleeping form glimmered softly in the moonlight giving him the look of a heavenly being.

Danny stood in the middle of his hospital room looking at the floor. He had to make sure he didn't step into the moonlight. His toes hung dimly on the borderline as he watched from the darkness, wondering why Vlad hadn't wakened up yet.

"Vlad," He whispered. His voice echoed over the walls and through the hospital halls. No one was around. Danny swallowed as a sense of panic wallowed up in his throat. He wanted to run over to Vlad and wake him up! … But he couldn't step into the light.

Danny continued to look longingly at the moonlight and the figure lain within it. He took a silent step forward allowing his toes to be washed in the moonlight. A soft giggled came from behind him. The teenager quickly pulled his foot out of the ghostly light and peered over at the door. A small little girl, no older then five, with jasmine red hair hid in the shallow shadows of the door way. Her huge glassy eyes stared at him with such intensity that Danny wanted to look away.

"Who are you?" Danny's voice hung heavily in the air.

The small child merely giggled as she disappeared into the hall. Unable to shake off her ghostly charm, Danny quickly followed.

Her soft footsteps filled the silent halls as she tracked past the empty waiting rooms and nurses offices. It was so deafly quiet that Danny started to become unnerved. Out of desperation he took the small child's hand. She halted and looked up at him with her huge ghostly eyes. "Childish as usual Danny," she said in a soft breath.

Danny almost drew away from her, but she held tightly to his hand. "How did you know my name?"

"The question is how could I forget?" she pulled gently on his arm and lead him forward. Soon they immerged within the morgue. Danny swallowed as he felt the chill of death crawled up his spine. He stalled in his tracks! The girl looked up at him with a frown. She then yanked roughly on Danny's arm forcing him to stand before one of the stainless steal tables. A glossy black body bag laid lifelessly upon it. The orange tag labeling the body bag grimly reflected his fathers name … Jack Fenton. Danny looked down upon the little girl with begging eyes. What was he suppose to do?

"Open it … Sometimes we must face what we can't accept." The girl let go of Danny's hand so he had both free. He had to do this alone… No one could help him.

Danny's hand shook violently as he put his fingers on the zipper. The zipper came down and he closed his eyes. The burnt figure of his father flashed before him, the flesh of his lower jaw had burned away to nothing and the skin of the chest had burned to the bone. Danny open his eyes … nothing. Nothing at all was in the bag. A sigh of relief escaped Danny's throat, but then his gaze fell upon the next body bag on the next table… Maddie Fenton.

His body shook violently as he walked over to the body bag. His hand wasn't as shaky, but he still closed his eyes imagining the worst. His mothers pale face had burned away to nothing and her red cold locks were scorched black, but when he opened his eyes … nothing. How he missed her. She might have been a bit crazy, but she was his mother. The one who held him when he was scared or lonely. Loved him.

Next was Sam… A cold aching occurred in his heart. Remembering her cool voice and soft hands was the most painful thing he could imagine. He had been gathering the courage for the past three months to ask Sam out on a date, but it seems that time would never come. Trying to push back the tears blurring his vision, Danny pulled the zipper down. Her perfect face still held it's uncanning beauty, but her hair had burned away to the scalp as if her entire back was burned away. Danny wiped the tears away and there was nothing. Danny half wished that she was there, if only to touch her cold flesh one more time.

Next was his best friend in the world. Tucker. Tucker the computer geek. Tucker the weirdo. Tucker … the most wonderful friend in the entire world. Danny swallowed roughly as a chocking pain tried to escape his throat! The zipper cried in protest as Danny's eyes dimmed. Tuckers glasses were burnt and blackened, and his chocolate skin had taken on a blacker tint, but … yet again, there was nothing in the body bag.

Danny stormed to the next table with the next death bag! Jazz…his kind, yet a bit over protective sister. He pulled the zipper down without a hint of uncertainty. But there was something in the body bag it was a … "A ribbon."

"Oh! I've been looking for that! Cooed the little red head as she ran over and tied the ribbon into her glossy hair. "Okay … I'm bored. Let's go." The child quickly skipped away and out of the swinging door that bore the word morgue. Danny could hear her soft humming slowly fade away as she moved farther and farther down the hall. Not wanting to be left behind he quickly stormed after her, but when he faced the morgue door a soft electric humming caught his ear.

ZZZZ … zzzith

Danny slowly turned and looked for the sounds origin. In the far corner, lost in a misty haze, was a ceiling lamp that flickered unsteadily. One last body bag hung in its gloom. Ignoring the feeling in his gut, Danny silently made his way to the far corner of the room.

The teenager soon looked down on the immobile object. A combination of fear and dread bit down on his nerves when he saw that there was no tag. He slowly grabbed the zipper and pulled it down, expecting to find nothing or at most another hair garment …. but no. There it laid … he laid, a fleshy corpse pale with death. Its skin had gained a yellow clammy glow and the hair was limp and lifeless. Danny couldn't help but whimper as he stared at his lifeless copy ... a dead clone of himself.

Sorrow over came his heart and his fingers were silently reached forward. He wanted to touch this dead copy … this death. His warm fingers laid upon the dead flesh of the cheek and then over the eyelids. Cold as a winter eve. Was this a sign? Was he truly meant to die … or was he already dead? Had everything up to this point been a flash before his eyes? An earthly flash before death? Had he really died with his family?

Danny stared at the flesh before him … unable to tell what was truth, what was a dream and what was reality. Touching his corpses cheek once more Danny slowly started to zip up the body bag. He suddenly stopped to stared at the corpses face. The same brow, the same lips, the same everything. He sighed and then started to zip it back up.

"Wait… I'm not done with you yet!"

Danny jumped back with a scream! The corpse had just parted its blue lips and spoke! The frightened teenager took a step back in fright and crashed into the table behind him. The lifeless copy grinned and lifted itself out of the body bag. The corpse then landed on the floor in a hunched position; perfectly concealing it's face behind a wall of black hair. Danny looked at the grotesque figure with fear as he stepped backwards, backing himself into a wall.

The corpse's smile widened as it stood up straight and put an arm on Danny's either side, trapping him against the wall. Danny stared at the corpse with a silent fear, unable to scream.

"Where you going? Leaving so soon?" the corpse spoke in a harsh scratchy manner as it's shark like teeth glimmered in the fading light. "You can't leave… I won't let you!" The corpses left hand quickly wrapped around Danny's neck, holding the struggling teenager still. Then with a small laugh the corpses free hand began to change … mutate. The nails slowly started to grow and expand into six-inch long daggers of flesh. His eyes widened with excitement as he scoped out Danny's heart… "Good bye!"

"Danny?"

Danny fell to the ground in a huddle. Why wasn't he dead? With shaking breaths Danny opened his eyes to behold no corpse … only a small little girl with red hair and ghostly eyes.

"What are you doing in here silly? … It's unwise to linger in the dead's playground."

Danny stared at her with a sigh of relief. The half ghost then stood up with a huff, trying to encourage his brain that it was all an illusion or something. Noticing the boys shaking nature the child took his hand and led him out of the morgue, a hum in her throat.

XXX

The two seemed to have walked around the empty corridors for hours until the tiny girls humming came to a halt. She stopped and then stared at the shadows in front of them.

"What? Is it the corpse."

The red head looked at him for a moment and then turned her attention to the chair in front of them. On top of a waiting room chair sat an ancient looking box the size of a jewelry box. It looked like something that belonged in a Greek museum. Its surface was delicately carved in gold and a shiny black stone. Greek symbols delicately adored the lid as it glimmered in the faint moonlight. Danny walked over to it and reached outward ready to open up the glossy lid, but the ghostly girl slapped his hand to the side.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" she hissed.

Ding … Ding … Ding … the strike of midnight. The town's Big Ben was calling.

"In the words of Cinderella … it's time to go! Goodbye!" The girl stood on the chair and pecked Danny softly on the cheek. She looked at him one more time with her ghostly eyes and whispered, "Love you … baby brother."

"… Jazz?" chocked Danny as he took a step back out of shock.

The red head merely giggled, jumped off the chair, and stormed down the hall. Danny stared at her with a shocked expression. Was that really his sister? Maybe he was already dead after all. "Doesn't matter." Danny soon found his feet following the little girl.

It had been twenty minutes and Danny still hadn't given up on the search. Every fiber of his being seemed to rest on these two questions … was this really Jazz? If so, was he really dead? Danny shook off his worry and stormed down the next hall, he had to find her.

Giggle!

Danny turned around violently, ready to race after the sound, but there was no need. There … not even two yards away, stood the girl. "Jazz?" whimpered the teenager feeling the hunger of sorrow well up in his chest. The child merely giggled and ran into a nearby room.

Danny took a hurried step forward and Bam! His feet fell forward from under him and with a huff he fell onto his back. Danny sat up with a groan praying that it wasn't sporks again. It wasn't sporks, but something equally intriguing. "A book?" Danny picked up the book with ease and stared at the golden titling… mythology? He tilted the book to catch the title in a different light. Why was this book here?

Giggle!

Danny jumped remembering his earlier pursuit! He got to his feet and started after the innocent laughter, leaving the book behind.

Her laugh led him back … back into that haunting room. He stared at the moonlight that still softly glared off his godfathers sleeping form. From behind Vlad's lazy boy came a giggle and out popped head of his supposed sister. Her soft red hair floated gracefully on the moonlight, yet the teenagers found his fear of the moonlight only intensified.

A minute or two had passed and Jazz had stuck her head back behind the lazy boy, Vlad still snoozed softly. After gathering what little courage he had left, Danny stepped into the moonlight. Nothing… Danny took the next few steps forward, trying to choke down the fear in his stomach. The teenager's shadow soon loomed over his godfather. Danny reached forward ready to wake the sleeping millionaire, but suddenly a pale-fleshed hand reached forward and wrapped its cold fingers around Danny's wrist. The form rose from the shadows, lifted Danny up, and threw him several feet backwards!

Danny flew across the room and landed with a thud against the wall! A few bones cracked and waned in the process, but through welding tears of pain Danny was able to see what had threw him…. the corpse. Its cold dead flesh glinted dully in the moonlight as it stalked toward him. Danny tried to lift his crippled body up to escape the beast, but he was to slow! The corpse wrapped its cold dead fingers around Danny's neck, cutting off his breathing! The teenager struggled for a single breath as the corpse's copycat fingers transformed into daggers once more! The beast lifted his elbow up and targeted Danny's heart. A high-pitched laugh floated past the corpses shark like teeth and it plunged the daggers into Danny's chest! A splash of crimson spread over the floor like a river of blood as it seeped away from Danny's gaping wound. Blood dripped from the monsters face like crimson tears as he kissed Danny's forehead and then started to stand up. Danny's cry stalled in his throat as the corpse pulled its sharpened digits out of Danny's rib cage. His bones cracked and broke as his lungs stalled their life giving force… His body was dieing.

Ba Bum … the heart beat once.

The creature's flesh pealed away in a burst of flames, revealing the monster that had taken his family!

Ba Bum … the heart beat twice.

The creature's cold black eyes turned on the Jazz imposter and Vlad.

Ba Bum … the heart beat three times.

The creature laughed and cast them into flames! They screamed out in agony as the flames burned away their flesh!

Ba Ba Bum … and the heart beat no more.

XXX

Paw07: Bwahhh! You all hate me don't you! I can hear you crying, "No! That bitch just killed off Danny!" Well to bad! Now you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens! Bye! … And if you're confused, this chapter will totally make sense once I publish the next one.


	10. On the Brink of Insanity

Paw07: Yah! Chapter ten! I don't have much to say except … ACT suck! They are a curse of the devil put on this earth to mock us! Curse our satanistic school system… Okay that's a lie. I love school because I have no life, but ACT still suck. Why should a simple test decide the rest of my life! Oh the humanity! … Done complaining. Okay, thanks for the reviews! Bye!

PS: To those of you who were confuse by my last chapter – Read the Title! I dream of sugar plum fairies! Come on! … But isn't the title so cute compared to the story?

Chapter 10: On the Brink of Insanity

XXX

Danny woke up with a whimper as his arm ached in agony! It was another attack, but this one was dull and tingling … nowhere near as painful as the others. It was still painful, but Danny was glad for it since it woke him from that horrible nightmare! At least he hoped it was a dream. The teenager ran his fingers over his chest feeling for the gapping wound, but nothing was there because it was a dream. He sighed deeply as his heart started to calm … until he heard a ghostly whisper, "_Danny_."

He sat up straight, forgetting the ach in his arm. Praying that he was hearing things and that maybe it was his imagination … or another nightmare. "I'm just hearing things."

"Danny," the whisper called out again as the raindrops knocked against the windowpane.

The blankets were drawn closer as the teenager's eyes widened with fear. He searched the darkness glaring at every shadow that jumped in the frail light. A shadow finally leaped out taking the form of a demon like being. Danny's eyes were drawn close and he frantically whispered, "This is all a dream! Just a dream! A dream … a dream … a dream!"

The whispers halted and the teenager's eyes opened. Taking a deep breath Danny looked to where the shadows had taken a demon form. Nothing but shadows … or maybe it was those crappy meds that were presently stuck in his arm by an IV. Danny glared at the needle with distaste; he then reached for the lamp on the night post. It's light would certainly chase away the shadows and the fear in his heart.

"Danny!" The whisper cried out as a dark hand rose up from under the bed grabbing the teenager by the wrist. The hand gave a violent tug, pulling the ailing boy down onto the floor while ripping out his IV. Blood dripped down his arm as he struggled against his blankets to see what had grabbed him! He struggled violently as he felt the figure sit down beside him.

"Gezz Danny. When did you get so jumpy?" said a cool kind of squeaky voice.

Soon the blankets were removed by the neighboring body. Danny's eyes filled with tears and his vision blurred, but he could still make out the figure before him. How could he forget? "Tucker?"

"In the flesh… well sort of." Said his dead friend as he ran his chocolate colored hand through Danny's nightstand.

Danny wiped the hot tears from his eyes and looked over his friend. Tuckers clothes were charred and wrinkled, his hair was ruffled, and his glasses were cracked and blackened… a burnt look. The dead teenager took off his glasses and tried to rub off the charcoal soot as Danny's eyes gazed at him.

"Are you a ghost Tucker?" asked Danny as he tried to wipe the blood from his arm.

Tucker quickly steered away from the question and directed his attention towards Danny arm. He didn't want Danny to know what he had become. "Are you sick? Is that why you're in the hospital … or is this the loony bin?"

Danny wiped the blood from his arm, but it just kept bleeding. "It's my arm… it's painful. It causes these attacks and …" Danny looked up at his dead friend and a thought struck him. Why wasn't he able to save his best friend? … The truth hit him hard. "I'm weak!" Danny's voice took on an angry tone, "I can't even turn ghost for that matter revenge my family! … or you … or Sam." His eyes dropped to the floor in shame and he pulled his knees into his chest, burying his head in them. The teenager whimpered softly remembering his own stupidity.

Tucker clutched his heart, seeing the person he admired most broken like this hurt his heart deeply. Danny was always so strong and bubbly! Half of him use to envy his best friend, hate him at times. Now he just pitied him, and he was the one who should be pitied … after all he was dead. He had to push away the silence. "Danny … I think the demon and your illness are linked somehow. The place where that thing touched you, your arm that is, I think it's … cursed."

Danny's eyes drew away from Tucker and glared at the raindrops hitting the windowpane. He squeezed his arm tightly and whispered, "I'm not surprised… My life from the point it touched me has been … cursed! Every step I take, every turn … I can't get a break! I just can't get a break…" Danny's head lazily fell to the side as his eyes glazed over, "A break … just one little break."

"A break. Well I wish I could give you one… Danny?" Tucker swallowed feeling guilt rise in his gut, but he had to know. He couldn't rest until he knew. "What happened to him?"

"Who?" said the dazed teenager as leaned heavily into the shadows of his bed, rubbing his blood between his fingers. It felt like freedom to bleed. That warm sticky liquid was the only clue that he was alive.

"The monster … that killed me? What happened to him?" Tucker watched Danny's eyes widen as they lost their glazed, calm look.

"Remember?" The demon flashed before his eyes and a hatred that had been festering in his heart suddenly reared its ugly head! "He killed everyone and got away! He took everything!" Danny stood up screaming, throwing a lamp across the room. "Tucker! How dare you make me remember him! I never want to remember!" Danny pushed the nightstand over causing a violent crash. "Can't you understand that I want to forget!" Danny's voice lost its anger an instead picked up a calm insanity. "… No! I will forget! I'll become a spoiled rich brat and live the rest of my life as a pathetic good for nothing! Or maybe if I'm lucky this damn arm will kill me!" Tears dripped down Danny's cheek as he struggled for breath! The death of his family kept flashing before his eyes, crushing his very soul. And those eyes … that damn monsters black glistening eyes! Those eyes would forever haunt him! Danny's voice had become a whisper, "Tucker? Why did you … everyone … leave? Leave me all alone? … _I hate you! I hate them! I hate every single one of you_!" He finished off his fit by throwing his IV stand through the window, letting in the rain … the tears of the earth.

"DANNY!" Vlad had heard the crash and ran in, fearing that it was another attack. He stopped in his tracks glaring at the scene before him. Danny was bleeding, the room was wreck, rain was pouring in, and the screaming! The millionaire ran over to him, grabbing his arms. Danny screamed bloody murder as he struggled against the older mans grip. Thomas, the nurse, ran in and slipped on the rain-drenched floor.

"What the hell!" He cried as he pulled himself off the floor and ran over to the window, pulling the blinds. "What's wrong?" he asked as he wiped the rain out of his eyes.

"I – don't – know," growled Vlad as he struggled to dodge Danny's kicks. "I just came in and Danny was screaming bloody murder! Ouch!" Danny kicked Vlad in the shin and escaped his grasp! He then jumped under the bed, crawled to the other side, and made a mad dash towards the door. Vlad limped on one leg, cursing the boy under his breath!

"It might be the medication! Use the blankets Masters!" cried Thomas as he jumped in front of the door, blocking the panicking teenagers only exit.

Masters ripped the blankets off the nearby bed and wrapped it around Danny's limbs, constricting him. "Danny, calm down!"

Danny screamed once or twice more and then stopped struggling, giving way to tears once more. "I … just don't want to remember."

Vlad led Danny his bed, letting him sit down. "Danny what's the matter? What do you not want to remember."

Danny's breath became rapid and uneven! He struggled to speak, but only more whimpering escaped. The whole incident of the fire was passing over him with such grotesque detail. He had managed to withhold the memories until now! God they were so painful, so horrible!

Vlad withdrew slightly fearing the worst. Had Danny finally snapped! Maybe the memories of the past two months were two much for him! "Danny calm down." Vlad tried to speak calmly; maybe it would pull him out of this downward spiral. "Take your time … deep breaths."

Danny threw his head into his hands. He took two more deep breaths and spoke in a shaky voice. "Tucker! Tucker asked me … to remember … I can't remember! I don't want to."

"Tucker?" An image of the techno geek flashed before him. The millionaire said the nest word with caution. " … You're friend who died in the fire?"

"Yes! That one!" Cried Tucker from the corner! Vlad didn't seem to notice the outburst. Tucker turned his next question to his friend. "Danny? What the hell is that bastard doing here?"

"He's my … um … godfather." Whispered Danny as he stared at Tuckers face.

Tucker rose to his feet with a shocked gasp! "Oh … my … god!"

"Yeah … I know." Whimpered the teenager as he pulled his blankets up to his chin.

Vlads muscles tightened with distress as he watched Danny have a conversation with his dead friend. The only problem was that no one was there! Ghost or like wise. Vlad looked at Thomas with a worried expression and then turned his attention back to his godson. "Danny who are you talking to?"

"Tucker." Hissed Danny as he glared at his best friend. Vlads brow only wrinkled in distress. "Can't you see him? He's right there! He's sitting in that chair."

The bachelor looked in the direction that Danny had pointed. Nothing but a chair. "Danny there's no one there."

Danny glared at Tucker who was looking at the floor, ignoring his gaze. "What do you mean? Tucker is right there! He's .." Vlads expression had taken on a worried look that Danny couldn't ignore. "There's no one there … is there?"

"No." Said Vlad simply as he put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Why don't you lay down and rest. I'll go find Dr. Webking."

Danny watched his godfather and Thomas run off. He swallowed and looked at his best friend. "Are you a figment of my imagination?"

"Maybe?" said Tucker as he relaxed in the chair.

"Are you a cause of my medication?"

"Maybe." Said Tucker mockingly.

"Tucker!" screamed Danny as he rose to his feet, but he quickly sat back down as his arm tingled with complaint. That hissy fit was a bit too much.

The lightning struck outside with a fury and a whisper fell down onto Tuckers ears, erasing the humor in his eyes and heart. "Listen Danny. I'm sorry I made you angry and made you looklikeacompletepsychopath, but now I have to go." Whispered Tucker as his form started to become misty.

"What! You're leaving! Please don't … I'm sorry." Danny rose to his feet once more, forgetting his arm.

"See you later!" Tuckers form completely disappeared and a globe of violet light hung in his place. It was the size of a golf ball and whispers hung about it. "Bye." It whispered and then it flew out of the room in a panic.

Danny watched it rush away, wishing he would of said more.

XXX

Smith sat in the dark recesses of his office listening to the rain pound against the roof. A small golden box with Greek symbolism on it, rested on his lap. His manicured nails tapped on the lid once … twice … and then three times. A burst of light filled the room as small violet orb flew into the room caring a chorus of whispers behind it. It circled around the room twice and then came to rest an inch above the golden box. Smith smiled and spoke to the orb. "Did you enjoy your freedom my little spirit?"

Whispers rang from the orb in a heavenly chorus as it jumped about the box excitedly.

"I see." Said the lawyer as a sad smile spread across his lips. "Now tell me what he told you."

A hundred whispers erupted from the golf ball sized orb all at once. Smith closed his eyes catching and understanding every voice. Once the whispers had ceased his golden eyes opened and he glared down at the box.

"Very good my little spirit. Now into the box with you." Smith opened the ghostly box and an unearthly wail escaped it! The orbs whispers became distressed as it tried to fly away, but an unknown wind sucked the poor little orb inside with a screech. Smith's smile was gone. "Sorry little one."

XXX

Dr. Webking looked over the sleeping teenager as Vlad sat in a corner chair, tapping his finger in a most irritating fashion.

Tap .. Tap .. Tap Tap

Dr. Webking's nerves were on end! He whirled around and growled at the millionaire, "Will you stop that! God, it's irritating."

Vlad was at first shocked by the doctor's strange outrage; it was unlike him, but then decided he didn't care. "Oh … sorry." He said in a rather sarcastic manner as he went to tapping his foot. Vlad was irritated! Irritated like a girl on PMS who really needed chocolate! He was growing rather unnerved being stuck in this hospital day in and day out! If he didn't get out soon he was going to start blowing holes in the roof!

"No you're not!" Hissed the doctor as he turned the lamp off by Danny's ruined nightstand. He stalked over towards the bachelor and stuck his pudgy face into his. "If you ever … I mean ever … wake me up for a nightmare again I'll … well it will be very bad!" the doctor's anger disappeared. He wasn't very good with threatening people's lives so he flopped on the chair next to Vlads.

"A nightmare?" Said Vlad as he pushed the doctors threat away as if it were nothing. "What does that ….?" The confusion in Vlads face disappeared in an instant. "He had that hissy fit over a damn dream! God! I thought he had gone crazy! Why that little brat! He did that just to wake me up!"

The good doctor let a throaty laugh escape. "I doubt it was intentional … from what Thomas said, it was a dream about the fire more then likely. To tell the truth I'm surprised he hadn't had one sooner." The good doctor turned his gaze away from Danny to Vlad. "Danny's still young so he may suffer from some mental trauma. That hissy fit is a good example… If I were you I'd get him a psychologist to help him deal with the trauma, once you get him home."

"That's a long ways away." Said Vlad with a tint of irritation. He wanted to go home! He couldn't take this hospital anymore! The white everything, the disinfectant, and the bathroom stalls that smelled like old lady perfume! He wanted to leave … but that wasn't going to happen. For all he knew the next few years would be filled with nothing but hospital visits.

"Sooner then you think Mr. Masters." Said Webking.

"That's what you said last time." Growled Vlad as he leaned over the arm of his chair.

"Well, I'm right this time… We were finally able to diagnose what's wrong with Danny. With some help from Dr. Monroe, I have concluded that the attacks are a reaction to a chemical that entered the wound during the fire."

"This Dr. Monroe person seems to know a lot, but what does he plan to do about it?" Vlad ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back.

The good doctor sighed softly as he leaned into his seat, "She … recommends nothing."

"What!" Hissed Vlad! This Monroe women sound like a complete bitch!

"She said that it is uncertain what chemical infected the wound. Proscribing the wrong medicine might kill Danny!" Webkings voice had taken on a serous tone. "Certain chemicals would react … the only thing she recommends is the pain medication, because it hasn't reacted."

Vlad groaned and started to rub his temples. "Ok. Ok. … Is there anything else?"

"Yah …" Vlads brow rose with distress. What else could go wrong? "You're buying me a cup of coffee."

"What! … This isn't a time for coffee!" growled Vlad wondering if he had any bills smaller then a hundred.

"Yes it is." Cried the doctor as he grabbed Vlad by the arm, pulled him to his feet, and then dragged him into the hall. The billionaire didn't resist … hell, he was so tired he didn't care if Webking was going to drag him out back and shoot him.

XXX

"Um … that's some good coffee." Said the millionaire as he pulled the coffee cup to his lips.

"Webking smiled and stirred some cream into his cup. "Masters?"

"Yes?" Vlad in a happy tone as the coffee warmed his innards.

"Did anyone ever ask your godson what happened in the fire?" Vlad's gaze turned from his cup as he glared at doctor, who freaked and tried to explain himself. "It's just that if it was some kind of chemical fire, I might have some idea about what entered the wound."

Vlad stirred some sugar into his cup and sipped from it before answering, "Yes … right after I found out I was Danny's godfather the local yahoo's wanted to ask some questions. But as the only witness was unconscious at the moment, I told them to scram. A few days later the fire was proclaimed an accident and no one ever bothered to ask again."

"Did he tell you anything?" asked the good doctor as he stared out the huge pane window at the local café. The streets were dead of course, since it was three in the morning.

Vlad threw his headed back with a laugh scaring both Webking and the lone janitor, who was presently mopping the floor. "That boy doesn't tell me anything, except how much he hates me."

"I doubt he hates you." Said the chubby man as he waved to the janitor who had restarted his mopping.

"Why do you say that? … You've seen how aggressive he is towards me." Vlad frowned slightly; he just realized his coffee was decafe.

"You really are dense aren't you?" Vlad ignored the insult and continued to glare down at his coffee. He hated decafe. "You're all that boy has left and he knows it… Hell, I had a talk with him and it seems that he was worried that you weren't coming back."

Vlad stopped poked at his coffee and looked up at the doctor with surprise. " … He was worried."

"Yah … He was afraid to be left alone." Webking scratched his chin and smiled. "To tell the truth, I think he's become attached to you. Not in a fatherly way yet, but older brother."

Vlad didn't know if to scream with terror or jump with joy, so he spilled his coffee all over the table instead. "Hot! Hot!"

Webking laughed and grabbed a huge pile of napkins and started to wipe up the spill. Four minutes later and a cup of regular, the two men started speaking again.

"So why did you leave earlier anyway?" said Webking.

"Preparations." Growled Vlad. The castle seemed so empty without all his Packers decorations.

"You sound like an old man already!" Webking smiled with joy as Vlads face took on a sour expression.

"I'm not old! I'm only humfourtycoughone." The billionaire tried to cover up his age with a fake cough.

"You better get that cough looked at. It might kill you … old man." Webking tried to hide his gapping smile behind his glass.

"Look who's taking mister gray hairs!"

The good doctor cut in with a calm tone. "You must admit that Jack was quite a genius."

The millionaire got a stiff upper lip. "He was an idiot! Not a bit of genius in his thick skull!"

"You're wrong… He was a good father. A great father at that, because he knew you would take care of his son… That you would take care of each other." The doctor's pudgy face picked up a soft expression, which was hard to ignore.

Vlad smiled softly. It was true. Jack wasn't a genius at knowledge, but he was a genius of the heart. That's why he was the one who had been happy all these years. That's why he got Maddie. Vald lifted his coffee cup to proclaim a toast. Webking brought up his cup as well. The cups clinked as the both cried, "To Jack!"

XXX

Paw07: Thanks for the reviews! And I don't really know if Vlad is forty-one. Bye


	11. Sweet Goodbyes

Paw07: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, because … this is the last chapter you'll get until afterwards! Hope you all have fun! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 11: Sweet Goodbyes

XXX

The shadows danced lazily, putting a trance over the KFC parking lot. Joed, the fry cook, wandered down to his Maverick while clutching his coat close. He had chills running up his spine as if someone was watching him! Joed pulled out his keys with a shaky hand and tried to unlock the car door. He had to get out of here and fast … something didn't feel right!

_Crash! Meow!_

_Clink_! Joed dropped his keys out of fright and looked in the direction of the ruckus. In the alley flickered an unsteady lamppost giving the night a sinister look. It's ghostly glare brightened once revealing a cat, which was running from the scene. The fry cook sighed heavily and leaned over to get his keys … but they were gone! He blinked once or twice trying to understand where they had gone?

"Must of fell under the car." He whispered to himself, trying to push away the fear in his heart.

Joed leaned down and peered underneath the vehicle. There were his key and … what was that shadow under the car? The light slanted slightly from the lamppost to reveal the shadow for what it really was! A blood-curtailing scream escaped Joed's lips as he fell over onto the pavement. A dark figure peered from underneath the car with its coal black eyes shifting in the moonlight! It smiled with its shark like teeth as it started dragging it's decaying body from underneath the Maverick. Clumps of flesh slowly peeled off against the pavement as he neared the horrified civilian. A soft laugh could be heard passing its lips as blood trickled over its teeth.

Joed was petrified! He couldn't move! He couldn't think! What was this thing?

The beast reached a bloody hand forward, grabbing Joed's ankle! The young man cried out in pain as flames bit at his ankles flesh! The creature laughed throatily as Joed struggled. The monster then pulled itself above Joed and ran a decaying hand over the young mans cheek. It smiled once more and spoke through gurgling blood, "Beautiful. I don't want you, but you'll do for now."

"Wha …. What are you?" whimpered the fry cook as the creature's blood sprinkled over his face.

A wicked smile spread across the disfigured face. "What am I you ask?" Slowly the monsters flesh started to melt and slide onto the ground with clumps of muscle and blood. The flesh itself sizzled and burned until the fire demons flaming flesh was revealed! "Your end!"

A hollow scream erupted across the darkness as the demon wrapped it's hands around Joed's waist, dragging him under the vehicle! The sound of ripping flesh and snapping bone escaped from under the vehicle as it rocked back and forth. Slowly a river of blood seeped from under the vehicles tires and … all was silent again. Slowly, Joed emerged from under the metal machine, a huge hole now hanged where his heart had been. A wicked smile was plastered upon his face. Slowly, Joed lifted his head back with a laugh, revealing his newly acquired shark like teeth and cold, deathly, black eyes.

"Here I come … ghost child."

XXX

Vlad watched his godchild squirm in his sleep, whimpering softly.

"Must be another nightmare." Whispered the millionaire as he halted his packing and walked over to the struggling child. He looked down on his godchild's sweaty brow and flickering eyelids. He didn't want another nightmare like the last one, so he softly shook Danny shoulder and spoke in a loud whisper. "Danny wake up."

The teenager merely squirmed away from the touch and whispered something about KFC.

"Danny?" whispered Vlad once more.

A whisper about blood escaped Danny's lips as he tangled into his blankets.

Vlad growled in his throat, he wasn't feeling patient tis' morning. He grabbed onto the blankets and gave a mighty tug, throwing Danny out of bed! The teenager gave a what the fuck look at Vlad and then asked in a frightened tone, "Where's Joed?"

"Joed?" questioned his godfather as he tried to help Danny to his feet. He had tugged a little harder then he meant to, but that didn't make it any less funny. "Is he an intern of something?"

"No! The fire demon –" The teenager with drew almost immediately. He had never mentioned the demon to anyone before. To think of it … why was he dreaming about the demon? Danny looked down at the bandages around his arm. Maybe this arm was cursed.

Vlad watched as Danny drew away from the question with a shrug. What was this damn demon crap and why was Danny ignoring the question? It wasn't that bad … was it? "Danny, what is this demon and why are you dreaming about it?"

The teenagers head shot up in surprise. So Vlad had heard that last part. Should he tell Vlad and if he did, would his godfather believe him or call him a nut job? Danny swallowed … given Vlads reaction to the Tucker incident; he'd keep that information to himself. "It was a movie … The Demon Lord. Yah… Totally. It was … frightening as hell and I had a nightmare." Danny finished off his shuddering sentence with a rather cheesy smile.

Vlad pushed his hair out of his eyes and glared down at Danny. He was lying! There was no doubt about that. Number one … Danny went to bed at eight which was to early for horror movies, number two … there wasn't a TV in the room, and number three … that smile was so cheesy he had to be lying. So the child was defiantly lying, but the real question was why? Why lie about such a trifle thing … or was it anything but a trifle? Whatever the reason, Vlad would find out … Danny wasn't very good at keeping secretes. "When you want to tell me the truth Danny. You know where to find me."

Vlad pushed his hair back once more with a flick of his wrist and went to find a hairbrush. Danny stared at his godfather with a shocked expression … Vlad was just like Jazz! They both could read his mind! Danny gasped and turned his back to his godfather; it was the only way to keep them from mind reading … to bad he could still fell Vald's eyes boring into he back of his skull. God! He was going to crack if that stare continued much longer! Jazz had always done the same thing! Whenever he had held something from her she wouldn't pry or anything like that … no, she'd do something even more horrible … she'd wait. Like a hawk ready to dive on its prey!

Vlad continued to stare at his godson who was fidgeting like a fricken rat! Vlad smile … Danny was going to crack! The millionaire loved mind games and sadly, Danny was ripe for the picking. Why he hadn't thought of this sooner was beyond him, but from now on that would be his leverage.

Danny fidgeted once more and decided to just give in! He turned around ready to confess when he finally noticed the luggage. "Vlad … what's with the suit case?"

"We're leaving." Said Vald simply, feeling a bit put out by Danny's escape.

"… Oh." Danny's eyes lost their lustrous glow and gained a pained look.

Vlad let a moment of silence pass over the room before he spoke. "If you want we can go out for breakfast and then … we can go visit you mothers, fathers, and sisters graves?"

Danny looked up at him, trying to void his face of sorrow. "Can we go see Tucker and Sam as well."

"Of course. Now get dressed … panda pajamas don't go well in a public place." Vlad laughed mockingly. He himself had bought those and was half surprised Danny wore them… But it's not like he had a choice.

Danny blushed and looked down at his nightshirt. Cute cuddly pandas. Danny looked up at him with a glare. It was dark last night and he hadn't even noticed! Vlad knew he wouldn't notice so that's why he bought them! "Vlad …You bastard! From this day forward I shall never wear anything you buy me again!"

"Then I hope you like going in the nude!" laughed Vald as he left the room.

Danny threw a spare shoe and vowed to himself, as he took off the panda shirt, that he'd take a second look at that revenge list of his. He probably wouldn't kill Vlad, but revenge was in order! The teenager stared at the nightshirt and a hearty laugh escaped his throat as he looked at the big-eyed pandas. "You're so ganna die for this!" said Danny as he folded up the panda pajamas. Hell, they were funny.

XXX

The weeping willows branches grazed softly off Smiths cheeks as he sat amongst the trees ancient branches like a hungry crow. He was watching Danny and Vald get ready to depart. He sighed and looked to the north. He was waiting for something. Finally, a small Gibgit came flying his way.

Once the eyeball had landed upon one of the branches, Smith spoke, "It seems our young phantom is on the move and we still haven't figured out what his connection is to my flaming friend. So …" Smith halted and stared at the limo below them.

"So what … Master?" asked the eyeball as he looked though the hospital window at the two figures.

"Get your bags packed. We're going on a little trip." A cold smile spread over the lawyers face as looked down at the two half ghost who had just exited the hospital.

"But I don't have any bags." Whispered the eyeball as he watched Smith leap to the ground.

XXX

"Good afternoon Mr. Masters. How are you feeling today?" The limo drivers hat tipped over his eyes as he opened the limo's door. He then caught sight of Danny and smiled. "And how about he young sir?" Danny glared at the middle-aged limo driver in front of him. He kind of looked like Smith … that jerk! To bad he couldn't see his eyes.

They sat in the car and Danny took a seat on the opposite side of the limo, facing Vlad. The teenager rubbed his hands together nervously; this was the first time since the funeral that he had visited the graveyard. The judders in his stomach were unnerving, but that was nothing compared to the chaos in his heart.

Vlad sat there silently watching his godchild struggle against his inner demons. He wanted to say something, but was there really anything he could say to make it better? Vlad closed his glistening eyes and tried to think of something. The picture Danny had found in the Fenton house rubble flashed before him. He knew what needed to be said and done. "Danny?"

The teenager took a nervous glance up from the floor. "Yes?"

"A person should be remembered for how they lived their lives … not how they died." Vlad opened his eyes and stared at Danny's face. "I wish I could say more then that Danny, but there is no greater truth about death. We live and we die. I wish that the pain that comes with it could be taken away, but if it wasn't painful then we'd never know how much we truly loved that person... Sorrow and love go hand in hand." Vlad looked down at the unusually still form and whisper, "If you ever need to cry or just some company … I'll be there for you."

Danny tried to hold his tears back. Why was Vlad being so nice? … It had to be a trap!

Vlad got up from his seat and sat down beside Danny, handing him a hankie. "What I'm trying to say is … that we should go to the Fenton house. That's where they lived… It may help you say goodbye."

Danny said nothing. He just buried his head in his hands and whimpered softly. Vald put a calming hand on his shoulder and then called out to the driver, "Driver … Please go down this next street. Danny … and me need to say goodbye."

The Fenton house soon loomed over them, already piled neatly and the ruins were ready to be dragged away. Danny's huge eyes stared with desperation. They were praying, hating, crying, and forgetting all at the same time. He bowed his head and whispered, "I'd like a moment alone … if you wouldn't mind."

Vlad looked at his godchild. He seemed so grown up … so cold … so lost. "Of course… When you're ready, I'll be waiting in the limo." Vlad walked away, using all his self-restraint not to comfort his godson. He needed to be alone to say his own goodbyes. Vlad had already said his … it was Danny's turn.

The millionaire took one more look at the rubble and the teenager that stood before it. He sighed and walked away to the limo; he opened the door and whispered to the wind. "What really happened here? … Will you ever tell me?" When the wind gave no answer, he sat back into the limo.

"Maybe?"

Vlad jumped as he looked up. It was the limo driver. Vald straightened up his spine, "Oh … you heard that?"

"Yeah… and don't you worry. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."

Vlad nodded his head sadly and looked back out towards his godson. _Please Danny. Don't be sad … not forever. Please don't give up on life like I did._

Danny stood there, feeling tremors run up and down his spine. There were so many things he wanted to say and do, but he couldn't speak or think. Danny swallowed. there was only one thing he could do …. "Goodbye." The whisper floated on the wind, sending his message to the angels. The teenager felt a small amount of relief in his heart but … he would never have enough to dull the pain. Danny took one more longing look at the burnt home … this was his past. He then looked at the limo … this was his future no matter how much he wanted the past back. Danny wiped a lone tear from his cheek and walked over to the limo. He then sat down and closed the door without saying a word.

"Are you ready to go to Greenacres Cemetery?" asked Vlad, feeling the tension in the air.

"No … I've already said my goodbyes." Danny looked up at his godfather, tears streaming down his face. "I'm ready to go … home."

Vlad smiled softly and pulled Danny into a hug. The two of them had their differences, but they were all each other had. They were family now.

The limo driver pushed the silver button, which brought up a black window between them, giving the two of them their privacy. It was rude to intrude in others sorrow.

"This is going well so far. Vlad would protect that kid with his very life … as if he were his own son… Wouldn't you agree Gibgit?"

"Yes master." Whimpered the small eyeball as it peered from under a black jacket, "I would agree."

The limo driver tilted his hat revealing the young face of Smith. "Things are going great so far … lets just pray my flaming friend doesn't follow… but I've known him a long time. He doesn't give up until every drop of blood is spilled."

XXX

Joed's body held no breath and his flesh had taken on a sickening yellow color. His black eyes glistened softly as he watched the limo exit town. The beast parted its lips and softly whispered, "Where do you think you're going ghost child? Where ever you go. I'll be there to knock you down!"

The evil being laughed wickedly and brought his bony digits forward. The semi engine roared to life even though there were no keys in the ignition. He then grabbed the '# 1 trucker' cap off the corpse beside him and then with a squeal of tires, he started after his prey. He was going to have his treasure!

XXX

Paw07: Sorry if it was a bit slow, but I need to develop a decent plot don't I? But the next chapter is going to be so exciting! I'm getting chills thinking about it! I'll give you a hint … semi's can do more then drive! Well, thanks for the reviews! Bye.


	12. A Merrygoround of a Ride

Paw07: Oh great … now I'm paranoid about my spelling. Well, I'm sorry about my spelling, but I try to focus on the story line. Well thanks for the reviews and I'm glad everyone likes it! Hope you had a Merry Christmas. ( ;

Chapter 12: A Merry-go-round of a Ride

XXX

The longer the ride became the more Danny's heart slipped free from its earlier sorrow. Instead a cold dark ooze of resentment and confusion slipped over his heart. What was his new life going to be like? Would his new godfather make his life a living hell? Would he make lots of friends or … enemies? What was with his ghost powers? Did it involve his health or a curse? And why, oh why, was this trip taking so long? But the present question in Danny's mind wasn't any of these. The present and most irritating question was …. Was his new room going to be yellow or green? Danny rolled his eyes at the thought of Vlad's Packers obsession. He then turned his attention to the passing traffic and an idea struck his brain like a brick. A small trickle of a smile spread over Danny's face, but he quickly hid it. It was time to irritate … revenge for those damn pandas.

"Vlad?" asked Danny in the most serious tone he could muster.

"Yes?" said his godfather as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Are we there yet?"

Vlad glared over his paper, "No."

"Okay." Whispered the teenager as he started twiddling his thumbs.

Ten minutes later

"Vlad?" asked Danny in a serious tone.

"What?" hissed the millionaire; Danny had just interrupted his train of thought.

"Are we there yet?"

"No … like I told you ten minutes ago." Vlad hid his head behind his paper and resumed reading.

Five minutes later

"Vlad?" asked Danny in a most serious tone.

"What?" Vlad glared at Danny. If this was another _are we there yet_ he was going to jump to the other side of the limo and strangle him.

"What time is it?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow and looked down at his Rolex. "It's four twenty seven."

"Oh? I just wanted to make sure it had been five minutes before I asked … Are we there yet!" Danny jumped from his seat with a scream as a shoe came flying at his head!

"You little brat! I'm going to tie you to the hood!" Vlad threw his other shoe and jumped after the teenager!

Danny laughed hysterically and tripped Vlad as he tried to capture him. "I'd like to see you try."

Vlad lifted his face out of the rug and smiled as he watched the child laugh. He was half glad that Danny was smiling and laughing like a normal teenager, but he was still being a little brat and deserved to be punished … just a little. Vlad grabbed Danny by the ankle, who fell with a thud. Vlad then jumped to his feet and sat on Danny's back so he couldn't escape. "Serves you right!" growled Vlad as the teenager struggled beneath him! "Now where are my shoes?"

The teenager struggled with all of his might against his godfather who was presently using his back as a stool to put his shoes on. Danny finally stopped struggling and cried, "Get off! You're crushing me! I can't breathe!"

Vlad smiled as he flicked back his glossy, white hair. He then brought a hand down and ruffled Danny's hair! The teenager cried out in anger as he tried to escape. "If you couldn't breath, then you couldn't talk … so quit your whining. Now, stop squirming and I might let you go!"

The teenager grumbled a yes as he stopped his struggling. The millionaire smiled with satisfaction and let him up. Danny dusted himself off and made a jump for the front seat with the driver! To bad Vlad had already guessed Danny's escape route and grabbed him by the wrist! Danny growled a few cusses as he was buckled into his seat, which faced the back window. Once Danny was secure, Vlad sat down on the opposite side with a small laugh.

"Thank God for seat belts." Said Vlad to himself as he picked up his newspaper, glared at Danny, and said, "Now stay still and don't you dare ask _are we there yet_!"

Danny crossed his arms and pouted. _I can't believe he sat on me_! The teenager pulled on his seatbelt once more, gave up, and started to stare out the back window. Vlad had gained a soft smile on his face, which Danny couldn't help but hate! _Bastard_! With a heavy sigh Danny turned his attention back to the window. There was a Mustang, a Hybrid, and a Harley located near them on the four-lane highway, but what attracted his attention the most was a black and yellow semi, which was steadily gaining on them. Danny felt a shiver run up his spine and a sting in his arm as it got closer and closer … and closer. Soon, Danny could make out the shadowy outline of the driver. Why the hell was he in such a hurry? There's never a cop around when you need one.

The teenager was just about to turn his attention to the bridge they were about to cross, but for some reason the semi driver started waving. Danny looked to the left and then to the right. The other vehicles had turned off, so … whom was he waving at? Out of habit Danny pointed to himself and the driver nodded his head. This would have been completely reasonable except for the fact that the windows were tinted to prevent this very thing! How did he even know Danny was in there? Danny looked over at his godfather with pleading eyes. Should he say something or was he just being paranoid?

HONK! HONK! A raging horn sounded from the semi making both Vlad and Danny jump. Vlad swore slightly and glared back at the huge vehicle behind them. He then stared at Danny who now held a petrified look on his face.

"Danny … calm down. It was just a stupid semi." Stated Vlad as he stared at the huge, yellow and black semi pick up speed. He then picked his paper back up and didn't give the semi a second thought.

Danny wanted to believe his godfather, but his gut was crying something entirely different! The teenager watched with horror as the semi drew nearer until the young half ghost could just see the wicked smile plastered on the drivers face. The smile looked so familiar. The face did as well, but whom did it belong to? Danny's eyes widened with fear as he realized who it was. " … Joed?"

Vlad's head shot up with surprise. Wasn't that the name he mentioned the other day from his nightmare? Was Joed a real person? "Danny what's wrong?"

"Are –

"Don't start that again!"

Joeds teeth glimmer softly in the sunlight and Danny cried out to Vlad as he grabbed onto his seat! "Are we going to be hit!"

Vlads head quickly turned to see the semi a second before it rammed into them! "Oh Sit."

CHRASH! CRUNCH! SQUEAL! The semi crashed into Vlads limo with a harsh cry of metal being ripped into metal! Glass sprayed everywhere as the limo rammed into the bridges railing, sending Vlad's unbuckled body through the glass window and out onto the highway. Danny cried out as his body was forced against the seat causing his seatbelt to tighten around his gut. The limo driver, Smith, cried out once as his head slammed against the dashboard, rendering him unconscious. The limo came to a crashing halt as it rammed through the bridges railing. It dangled unsteadily on the bridges edge as the semi's tires came to halt on the top of the limos hood! Danny cried out in horror as he fought against the seatbelts-strangling grip. The semi's weight was pushing the hood in! If Danny didn't get out soon he was going drown in the river below or be crushed by the eighteen-wheeler! If that wasn't bad enough, gas was pouring down all over him from the semi! Now he had one more way to die horribly.

The teenager struggled helplessly against his seatbelt as he felt death knock at his door once more! If he had his ghost powers he might be able to survive, but it seems that he would not be able to save himself this time! Someone else had to save him!

"Vlad!" Screamed the teenager with desperation! "Help me! Please, help me!"

Danny continued to cry out until something odd happened … the semi's engine turned off. Danny eyes widened with horror as he listened to the door squeak open. The sound of heavy boots could be heard crossing the limos hood until they came to a halt above the frightened teenagers head. SCREECH! A pair of bony digits pierced though the limos thin, metal hood and with a groan the metal was slowly pulled back creating a huge hole above him! A combination of smoke and sunlight blinded Danny, but he knew what was above him. It was Joed … no … it was the demon!

With animal like reflexes Joed's flesh jumped through the hood and landed heavily next to Danny. Danny watched with horror as the smoke slowly cleared, revealing Joed's pale, yellowish face. His face spoke of death, but the worst and most horrifying thing were those eyes. Those dark, emotionless eyes. Tears slowly ran down the teenagers face as the demon drew near him. Danny knew he was going to die! But he wasn't ready! He didn't want to! Not this way!

Joed's face smile with satisfaction as it looked down at the frightened boy. It could smell his fear … "Oh my?" The demons voice was cool and clear, not harsh or frightening at all. To bad the rest of him wasn't that way. Blood had drenched in his long trench coat and small cuts littered every piece of skin that was showing, especially the face. "I haven't smelled fear like this in a millennia… This certainly is a treat." He ran a bony finger across Danny's creek, cutting into the soft flesh with his sharpened nail. "What young, fresh blood." The monster knelt over and licked the blood from the whimpering teenagers face. Joed then cupped Danny's chin in his hand and looked at his face. "And what a lovely face… such a lovely face." He kissed Danny on the forehead and allowed the teenager to drop his head as he was overcome by sorrow.

Danny's body shook violently as he allowed his head to hang forward. The same thought screamed over and over again in his head!_ I don't want to die yet! I'm not ready! I want to live! I want to live! Please, don't let me die … I'm not ready_. "Please …" whimpered Danny as felt the demon run a hand over his injured arm.

"Please?" asked the demon mockingly. "What? Come out with it!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOT YET!" Danny's voice came out as a scream! It half surprised him how badly he wanted to live when a few weeks ago he would of willingly died!

The demons smirk was replaced by an enraged snarl! He grabbed the teenager's hair and gave a mighty tug! Clumps of hair came out as the roots were ripped from the scalp! Danny cried out in pain as the demon gave one more tug, forcing Danny's face into its own. "You want to live! Why? You wanted death earlier. I took everything so you would beg for death! … Who or what changed your mind?"

Danny whimpered as his eyes strayed away from the demon and onto Vlad motionless body outside. The demon quickly caught on and followed the teenager's gaze. A small smile spread over his face as it stared at the millionaire.

"Oh, I see." Whispered the demon as he let go of Danny's hair. He then ran his hand over Danny's cheek lovingly and brought the teenagers gaze up to his own. "I will make you beg for death." He dropped Danny's head and kissed the teenagers forehead once again. He stepped away from Danny and grabbed for the car door. When it would not open he kicked it, ripping the hinges off and forcing the door to fly into the highway. His strength was monstrous!

Joed's body jumped out of the limo with a small laugh as it slowly walked over to the unconscious millionaire. Danny watched with horror as the monster drew nearer and nearer to his godfather. He couldn't let it kill Vlad! He didn't want to loose him too!

"VLAD!" cried out the teenager with every fiber of his being! The demon halted for the cry in the middle highway and took one more look at Danny with a smile. ERRRK! A Coca Cola truck drove though the smoke of the accident and saw the demon standing in the middle of the road. The driver had no time to reacted and slammed into the demon, thrusting its body into the grill! The truck swerved once and crashed to its side with a thunderous blow. The other side blew out thrusting cans everywhere littering the highway with spraying and spurting. Danny stopped his struggling and stared with disbelief … was the demon dead? Was he saved by Coca Cola? If so … Coke was now his favorite drink! The teenager's surprise must have kicked his brain into over drive, because he decided to free himself with a piece of glass that glimmered softly in the sunlight. The teenager didn't think twice as the picked up the sharpened object, which cut into his flesh the moment he clasped it in his palm. Pain was nothing to Danny as the glass cut deeper into palm, as long as it cut through the belt. That was all that mattered! He had to get out of this car and get Vlad off the road before he got hit like that damn demon!

"Vlad! Vlad!" cried the teenager as he jumped out of the limo and tried to cross the two lanes without slipping on a can! Danny collapsed on his knees next to his godfather. Vlad look almost dead, except for the fact that he was taking shaky breaths. Danny whimpered softly as he looked at his godfather. Cuts littered his body from his crash through the window, but the most horrible thing was the blood dripping from a head wound he had acquired. The wound wasn't deep, but there was bruising which was probably the cause of Vlad's unconsciousness. Danny wanted to shake him violently until he woke up, but he knew better! So he started digging through Vlads pockets; he had to find a cell phone.

Danny searched until he was nearly in hysterics, where was Vlads cell phone! The teenager screamed out in frustration and looked up the road. Why weren't there any more cars? Danny ran back over to the limo and started searching!

CHRASH! CRUNCH! Danny jumped out of the limo expecting the huge semi to crash in through the hood, but no … the sound of ripping metal had come from the Coke truck. The teenager swallowed as he watched the truck shake once and then twice. Slowly a bloody hand rose from the rubble of the truck and landed heavily on the hood! Danny prayed that it was just the driver. Please don't be the demon!

Slowly, Joed's brown, scruffy hair lifted into view. He was smiling. Smiling! Danny swallowed as he watched the demon jump over the trucks hood and on top of the tipped cab. He looked over the wreckage with an evil delight! He then turned and looked at Danny. He winked once and jumped off the cab like a cat. He then started running towards Vlad's unconscious form! Danny squealed out in horror and ran over towards him, but he was to slow! The demon had gotten there first and grabbed Vlad around the neck. He gave a howling laugh and lifted the millionaire up by the neck so his shoes barely scrapped the ground. The millionaire coughed once and remained unconscious, unable to defend himself from certain death!

Danny slid to a stop in front of the demon and his choking godfather. Danny knew he couldn't fight him, but maybe he would be able to save Vlad at least. The demon wanted him, not Vlad. The teenager swallowed back his fear and spoke in a demanding yet calm voice. "Put him down. It's me you want not him."

The demon ran its spare hand through Vlads glossy hair and over his head wound. "My. My. You sure have become brave. That's what I love about humans. They have such fear and dumb pride." The demon stared at him with his glossy, unwavering eyes.

"I said," Danny swallowed down his fear. "Let him go. Take me. I'm the one you want!"

"Yes … you are the one I want, but this man isn't to bad either." The demon took his spare hand and ran it lovingly over Danny's cheek.

Danny resisted the urge to flinch as the demon touched his face. "Please, take me. Leave Vlad alone."

"Leave Vlad alone." A spark twinkled in the demons eye as he tightened his grip around the millionaire's throat. "I can't do that! This man must die! Your soul must be broken … and the only way to break it is to kill this man!" He threw Vlad with a grunt and the millionaire's body flew several feet and landed with crush against the pavement. An enraged cry escaped Danny as he threw himself at the demon who gave a grunt as they fell to the ground! Danny was half surprised that his outburst had worked? Had the demon grown weaker from the last time he had fought him?

The demon was shocked for a moment and then was overcome with fury! Why had the ghost child become stronger? Was it happening ahead of schedule? The demon growled with hatred and threw Danny against the Coke truck. The teenager gave a howling cry and fell to a lump on the ground. The rage rose in Danny gut like a dragon. He felt the dragon's flames rise in his heart! That monster wouldn't kill him or Vlad! That thing had to die! It had to DIE!

Danny rose to his feet with a cry of rage! He had no idea what he was doing, but he felt an energy run up the length of his body and into his hands! The demons eyes widened with surprise as flames burst forth from Danny hands and in his direction. The demon gave a howling cry as he was thrown against the semi. He glared at Danny as his jacket smoked and smoldered with flames. "Was that suppose to kill me?" The demon laughed as he watched Danny fall to the ground in exhaustion.

"Who said that was suppose to kill you?" whispered Danny. The teenager had remembered the dripping gas from the semi. Flame and gas don't mix well! The demon gave a thunderous cry, as he smelled the gas and BOOOOOOOOM! The semi's gas tank exploded with such force that part of the bridge collapsed below it, dragging the burning demon and the semi into the river below!

Danny watched the explosion with failing vision. Whatever he had just done exhausted him to the point of faintness. He was going under. The weak teenager took one more look at his godfather and he fainted against the coke truck. A single thought knocking around in his head … _Vlad. Please don't leave me alone_.

XXX

Paw07: That was so exciting! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Alone is the Dark

Paw07: Sorry it took this long to publish. I was trying to make some corrections on my last chapters for new readers. I'll probably have that done by Monday. Anyway, thanks for the great reviews, especially the one about me spelling Vlad's name wrong. I hadn't even notice. Oh! And I loved the long reviews as well!

Chapter 13: Alone in the Dark

XXX

Skulker strapped his new plasma gun to his back with a smile. He was going on a hunt! More specifically … hunting for a ghost child called Danny Phantom. _Wait_! Screamed the hunter's brain. _The Danny child is technically considered Vlad's offspring now. Besides, he's injured. What fun would that be_? Skulker nodded his head agreeing with his brain. "It seems I'll have to find my entertainment elsewhere… The ghost zone usually has some entertaining characters." He had no idea how entertaining and frightening at that.

XXX

"Rodger!" The lawyer blinked once as he lifted his heavy head out of the steering wheel, shaking glass and blood from his hair as he moved. He lifted up a shaking hand and whipped the red liquid from his brow. He looked around panickly. What had happened? One minute he was driving and then … "Gibgit where are you?" Cried out Smith as he removed his seatbelt and tried to kick the glass of the windshield out. He had to get out of this metal death trap!

Gibgit heard his master's movements in the limo as he tried to wake Vlad but there was a problem with his plan, which he quickly recognized. Vlad wasn't breathing! He wasn't breathing! Gibgit left the dieing man and flew over to the front of the limo's crushed hood! He had to get help! In his panic he almost got slammed in a rain of glass as the windshield of the limo came out.

Smith crawled out carefully making sure not to cut his hand and then stood up in the sun gleaming like a knight ready to save his princess. Smith suddenly gave an angry cry as he looked over the wreckage. In the past he might of enjoyed such brutality, but times change and so do people! The lawyer jumped from the limo and to the rough asphalt below. Gibgit flew panicked circles around him trying to get his attention.

"You have my attention! Now what happened here!" growled the lawyer as he stared at the river below… Something was down there.

"A semi hit us! I have no idea why! And then the bridge collapsed in and -- " the small creature spoke a thousand words a minute as it tried to steer Smith toward the unconscious man.

Smith put up his hand telling the creature to stop and listen. "Was it him?"

"I … don't know? I just woke up a minute before you." Whimpered the creature as he started to calm in the presence of his master, but then recalled the unconscious millionaire. "That is unimportant at the moment my Master! Vlad has ceased breathing!"

"What!" Hissed Rodger. Why hadn't the idiot eyeball told him sooner! Smith growled for the eyeball to tell him where the millionaire was and then ran off in the direction the eyeball had pointed, careful not to trip on any cans.

Smith quickly slid to a stop above the millionaire's body, praying he didn't have to do this! To bad his weakened state didn't allow him to use his abilities because he'd never touch another mans lips on purpose. Rodger dropped to his knees with a grunt and tilted his ear toward the half ghost's mouth to see if the stupid creature was correct. Sadly he was. Smith had to get him breathing quickly before it caused some permanent damage. Who knew how long Masters had gone without a breath! The brain could only hold out so long. With a sound of disgust Smith tilted Vlad's head back so the windpipe was clear and then ran his finger through the mouth to make sure the millionaire wouldn't choke on his tongue. He then took a breath, pressed his lips against the millionaires, and forced the air into his lungs. He pulled back hoping for a reaction. When none came he readjusted Vlad's neck once more careful not to disturb the slight burn marks on his neck, thinking he must have been blowing air into the stomach. He took a panicked breath and forced the life giving oxygen into Vlad's lungs. He pulled away quickly as the millionaire started to cough violently, but not wake.

"Good." Said Smith with a tint of disgust as he wiped the saliva from his mouth. "Now where's the child?"

Gibgit didn't hear the question at first as he continued to gape over what had just happened. Why did his Master kiss another man? He didn't know the rules of humans, but that had to be wrong.

"Gibgit!" growled Smith hastily as he removed his jacket and put it under Vlads head. That was a nasty head wound and was probably the reason the millionaire hadn't waken up. Smith was half glad he hadn't. The lawyer then rose to his feet as soon as he was sure the millionaire was keeping up his own breathing and went to look for the child, praying in the back of his mind that Danny hadn't fallen into the river. Luckily, Danny wasn't hard to find and looked in good shape. So he reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone, quickly dialing 911.

XXX

Vlad awoke with a start and tried to sit up, but a pair of hands kept him still against what felt like a stretcher. Soon a blinding white light glared in his eyes. What was happening? The millionaire growled in protest and the light discontinued for a moment. A cool voice then talked to him calmly as he felt a pair of fingers gently check out his neck. He flinched slightly at the touch because his flesh was on fire.

"I'm glad those smelling salts worked…"

"Where am I? What happened? Danny … Where's Danny?" whimpered Vlad as the irritating light once again invaded his eyesight.

The paramedic ignored Vlads questions. "There was an accident. You hit your head and momentarily stopped breathing because your windpipe had been blocked. You're lucky your driver knew CPR or you might be dead right now… Okay, now tell me how many fingers I'm holding up." The paramedic put three fingers up and waited patiently.

"Three." growled Vlad as he pushed the blurry sausages away. "Now where is Danny!"

"Danny?" The young paramedic held a questioned expression unable to come up with an answer.

Vlad didn't wait for an answer and pushed his beaten body off the stretcher. He nearly screamed out as he did so. The millionaire clutched his chest feeling the air being forced out of his lungs. It felt like his chest had been put in a vice!

"Hey!" cried the paramedic as he grabbed the millionaire by the shoulder to keep him from falling over. "You cracked three ribs now lay down!"

"Get off me!" growled Masters as he pushed the hand away and stood up, gripping his ribs. Where was his godson? He needed to find him!

"Calm down." A smooth voice came from behind washing away all the panic and noise around the millionaire.

Vlad stalled in his tracks. He knew that voice. He turned to see who it was, but his eyesight was still quite blurred and all he could make out was that it was a male paramedic with black hair. "Do I know you?"

Smith smiled from under his newly acquired paramedic cap. "I don't believe so mister Masters. Danny is in the cop car over there. He's fine. Now you let those paramedics do their job and get home safe."

Vlad smiled slightly at the blurry figure and allowed the paramedic to lead him back to the ambulance. He felt like he had been put under a spell. The young paramedic that had been helping Vlad earlier stopped in his tracks as Masters moved away, glaring at other paramedic. "Hey, aren't you the limo driver?"

"No. I think I'd remember if I was." Said Smith mockingly as he watched the ambulance drive off, quickly followed the police vehicle.

XXX

Stalker glared at the ghost zone before him. It was dead … well deader than usual. What was going on around here? He continued to fly around aimlessly. There wasn't a spirit to be seen or heard. Not a sound… like the calm before a storm. Hell the sky even held a dark gloom as if informing him of an impending doom. But the same question stilled bothered him … where was everyone! The hunter swallowed slightly … something was wrong! Skulker decided to make his retreat. He had no idea what had happened, but it was best not to find out. Stulkers jet pack roared in complaint as he hastily turned direction towards his exit, but found his way blocked! A spirit that seemed more smoke and mist then anything stood in his way. It was whispering in a panicked manner acting extremely odd … even for a ghost.

Skulker nerves were on end so he grabbed for his gun and pointed it at the spirit! "Get out of my way! Or you'll regret it!"

The spirit threw his gaze up at the hunter finally noticing he was there. A look of desperation in his eyes! "Please! Help me." He ignored the gun and flew closer to Skulker. He looked wrong. Not quite a spirit, yet not quite dead. This was a traveling spirit, but they only kept form for a minute or two before their spirit went to the true afterworld or here. Why was this spirit, dare he say it, lost. Skulker had heard that it was a rare happening to even talk with a traveling spirit and lowered his gun. He almost gagged as he motioned for the spirit to come closer. There was a huge gapping hole in his chest where blood continued to poor over his KFC uniform. Yet the blood never seemed to hit the ground.

"My dear spirit. Why are you wandering? Have you not decided where you belong?" Skulker said simply as he looked at the spirits soft brown eyes which quickly filled with tears.

"I can not choose!" He cried out desperately as he tried to grab onto the hunters arm only to have his own hand phase through it. A traveling spirit could neither touch the ghost nor the living world. Skulker almost felt sorry for the creature.

"What do you mean my fine traveling spirit? You have the right to choose. Now stop your suffering and make your choice." Said the hunter a little colder then he had meant.

"I wish I could but something is holding between these worlds. It has stolen my flesh and I can not part till my flesh truly dies!" The spirit yelled the last part angrily.

Skulker was at first shocked by what he had just heard. This was worst then what he could possible imagine! "What! How could this happen? Spirits cannot steal a body, they can only borrow it!"

The spirit was starting to get fidgety as it looked about nervously. He was coming and the poor spirit had to talk quickly. "Doesn't matter. Now get out of here before it finds you! Tell someone what has happened and most importantly don't let him have the child! If he gets the child we are all doomed! Ghost and human alike. Now go. Quickly."

"And leave you!" said Skulker panickly as he watched the atmosphere start to turn a flaming red. Something was coming.

"I'll be fine! He can't hurt me anymore." Skulker continued to stare at the traveling spirit unable to decide what to do. "Now!" The spirit demanded.

Skulker sighed and was ready to jet off, but stopped in his tracks and asked. "What is your name by the way?"

The spirit pointed to his nametag. "Joed."

XXX

Vlad entered his castle with a huff as he gripped his ribs. How he hated hospitals! Luckily he had only needed to be there for a few minutes before they sent him on his way. Sadly, they had set up a checkup for him tomorrow with someone named Dr. Monroe. Vlad ran his hand over the neck, making sure the bandages hadn't come off. He quickly moved to the side in allowing the officer behind him to bring in his sleeping godson. The officer smiled softly under his well-cut beard and asked, "Where would you like your son. It would be a shame to wake him up now. They are so peaceful when they sleep. I'd know; I have three little rats at home."

Vlad slightly flinched as the word son floated over his mind. Should he truly consider the child his son now or just a burden he didn't really want. He sighed softly. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. This kind officer wanted to get home to his own family. "He has a room on the second floor. Here I'll show …" Vlad gasped feeling his ribs cry out from his sudden movement.

The officer sighed. Poor man. "Don't worry yourself Mr. Masters. I'll find it."

Vlad laughed softly as he regained his proud composure. "I doubt that officer," the millionaire quickly looked at the man's nametag, " Tolly. You'd never find it in this place. Now lets go. I'd hate to keep you from your family any longer than I have to."

The officer quickly found himself lost as he followed the millionaire around the upstairs. They finally stopped and the officer gapped as Vlad opened up two huge oak doors that had been engraved with numerous figures. The officer was surprised that this young teenager had a master suite yet his cloths seemed so dull. "Wow."

Vlad smiled softly. That was the thing he had wanted to hear from his godson when he first showed him the room, but he'd just have to take the officer's amazement over his godsons. "I know. I hope he likes it when he wakes up." Tolly gave him a confused look, but the bachelor didn't really want to explain so he motioned towards the bed. The officer laid Danny down in the blue blankets and wished Vlad good night, saying he could find his own way out. Vlad watched the kind man leave. It was nice to be thought of as Danny's dad, but he'd never admit that aloud. He thanked Tolly silently in his heart as he tucked Danny into his new king-sized bed, glad not to be alone in this huge castle anymore. He finally finished and flicked off the light wishing the teenager a silent goodnight as he left him alone in the dark.

XXX

Paw07: How sweet. Vlad has become attached. Well thanks for the reviews and a special thank you for all my loyal readers who review almost every chapter. Even if it is only a sentence, I'm glad to hear your opinion! Thanks! ; )


	14. Night Terrors

Paw07: What's up? … The sky for one. Well I just wanted say thanks for the reviews … and don't worry about them being to long! (giggle like a maniac) As if they could.

**PS**: Can you guys tell me if the rock singer ghosts name was Ember? Was the cop ghosts name Warden? What was that ghost knights name who rode that black horse? And especially, was the time ghosts name Time Turner? If there are any other ghosts, beside the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost, names that you can recall please tell me them. I've never really paid much attention to the villain's names. So please inform me, because it would really help me out with my story line!

Chapter 14: Night Terrors

XXX

Vlad suppressed a yawn as he walked up to his room. He had never been so glad to be in his huge home. Sadly, the millionaire knew that he probably wouldn't get much rest with those ribs of his. Masters slowly pushed open the golden door with the huge 'M', which glinted slightly as he shut the door behind him. He smiled as he glanced at the Packers decorations in his room. He then threw his suitcase on the floor and took his jacket off, caring little where it fell. The bachelor then entered his private bathroom. The soft white tiling and gold trimming hummed softly as he threw the last of his asphalt and blood drenched clothing on the white marble flooring. The roar of running water soon filled the room as Vlad stared at himself in the mirror. As usual his hair was perfect, but the rest of his body was bruised badly and littered with small cuts, but the worst thing was the huge burn around his neck. "Great. I'll have to start liking turtle necks because of this baby." He ran his hand slowly over the wound careful not irritate it and suddenly noticed something … the burn was in the shape of a hand. "Now how did that happen?" Vlad growled a bit in disgust as he saw his perfect skin maimed. The millionaire pushed the problem to the back of his mind and decided to wash away all the rest of his problems away with a warm shower.

He nearly cried out halleluiah as the warm water ran down his back. It soothed the knots in his back and the headache forming in his forehead. Vlad placed his palms on the tile and placed his head into the stream. The sound of the water always helped. Slowly, all of his worries sank down the drain. He smiled softly allowing only one to remain on his mind… how to wake Danny up in the morning, with a blow horn or a cold bucket of water… or a bucket of live snails. Vlad laughed all the way out of the shower and into bed where he soon fell asleep without one complaint of his weak body.

XXX

Danny curled into his blankets. They were so warm and comfortable. He always loved his bed for the smell of the detergent and the soft musk his mother wore that seemed to sink into the sheets when she folded them. He also treasured the way his blankets clinged to his body on Sunday mornings. Danny took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the blankets. He opened his eyes and sat up with a start. These weren't his blankets! He looked around hurriedly with the help of the faint light showering in through the huge window to his left. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was Joed tumbling into the river below. Danny finally caught sight of his bag pack on a silk chair; it had survived the flames onslaught because he left it at school. He pulled his knees into his chest and whimpered aloud. "This is my new room isn't it?" He pulled his gaze up to get a better look about the huge room, which was mostly hidden in the shadows. There was a dim outline of a bookcase and a large study desk. He continued to look about until he finally saw a fainting couch in the corner and growled sarcastically, "God, Vlad. Over doing things as usual… Hey! Where is Vlad? Is he okay!" The hairs on the back of Danny's rose with distress and he was about to run out of the room crying his godfathers name, until a thought hit him like a sudden rain drop. _Why should I care about him! He didn't believe me about the truck! He mocks me at every chance he gets and treats me like a baby … Okay; I'm still pissed about the evil nemesis thing!_ Danny's thoughts continued to fight over if he should worry about his godfather or kill him. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a whisper.

"Pist! Danny? Are you awake?"

Danny's eyes widened with surprise. "Who's there? I … I'm armed and I ha … have a license to kill!" Danny's voice was shaky and rather unconvincing.

"Just as wimpy as ever. What did you become a softy ever since Vlad took you in?" whispered the voice from under the teenager's bed … if you dare call it a bed since the bed was the size of a small yacht.

Danny finally recognized the whinny voice. "Tucker?" The teenager leaned over the side of the bed and peeked under to see none other then his dead friend who looked burnt as usual. He looked a bit different though, misty at that. "What are you doing here? … And don't call me wimpy."

Tucker ignored the threat. "Came to check on you? I wanted to make sure that thing didn't hurt you." Stated Tucker as he climbed from under the bed and sat on the silky sheets.

Danny pulled himself from under his sheets and sat beside his friend. "How did you know about the demon?"

Tucker resisted the urge to slap himself as he tried to come up with a lie. The truth was that Smith had told him, but even if he did tell Danny that he probably wouldn't believe him. "I'm a ghost … so yeah."

The teenager rose and eyebrow. Tucker was a horrible lair just like him, but he didn't really care about that right now. He wanted to know what Tucker really was. Was he a weird type of spirit or an allusion of his fragile mind? Danny quickly checked his temperature with the palm of his hand to make sure he didn't have a temperature and was imagining it all. Once he was sure he didn't have a fever Danny asked, "Tucker are you a ghost or a figment of my imagination?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. "Listen Danny. I wish I could tell but …" Tucker shivered slightly at the thought, "I'd be put back into the box… I hate the box Danny. Please, don't make me go back in there. If I tell you … well lets just say I'll know why the cage bird sings."

"The box?" questioned Danny as pulled at his pajamas. They were giving him a wedgy. _Wait? When did I put on pajamas_? He looked down to find he was wearing his panda pajamas. _Damn that bastard got me again… Um how did I get these on? Oh, no he didn't! Oh god! My innocents has been shattered!_

Tucker watched his friend's face turn into a horrified snarl as he pulled at his pajamas … were those pandas? The dead teenager restrained a laugh as stared at the cute bears. They were something that Jazz would wear not Danny who … dare he say it … was already questioning his sexuality due to puberty and his inability to get a date. Tucker tried to ignore the pandas and get what Smith had told him to get done. Getting out of the box, for whatever the reason, was worth it! The techno geek cleared his throat and tried to catch Danny's attention.

Danny finally looked up at his friend with a horrified expression and whimpered, "He undressed me and … and he saw my bare body! Oh, my fragile mind. Slowly falling into darkness. I can feel the walls closing in!"

Tucker rolled his eyes. _Drama Queen._ "Oh come on Danny. You probably where asleep and Vlad didn't want you to sleep in your filthy clothes. It was a rather fatherly thing to do if you ask me. Besides, it's not like he's a child molester or anything … Is he?"

"I don't know and don't you ever, I mean ever, put Vlad and fatherly in the same sentence again!" cried Danny as he squirmed at the thought.

" … Alright. Forgive me for prying but did he adopt you?"

Danny recalled what Dr. Webking had told him about Vlad signing his papers and answered in a depressed manner, "I guess."

"Does that mean I can call you Danny Masters now!" Tucker laughed sarcastically as Danny flushed crimson.

"What does that mean?"

"Those were adoption papers so technically you are his son." Danny huffed in response. "So do you have to call him dad or father dearest?"

Danny rose to his feet and stood shakily on the mattress as he pointed down at Tucker in a threatening manner. "Never! I'd rather die a thousand firy deaths or practice cannibalism on my own body then call him father dearest! I hear by solemnly swear never to say that word to him. Even if I have to banish it from my vocabulary so be it!" Danny fell with a flop on the bed and asked in a calmer tone, "Can we talk about something else now. I think I might barf if I say his name again. He's making my life a living hell."

Tucker smiled. Danny was lying to himself. Yeah, it was probably true he'd never call Vlad dad because that name now and forever belonged to Jack. The techno geek smiled as he thought of a way to test Danny's heart. After all, Smith had told him to find out all he could. That included the heart. A machine, which brought life, yet could easily give it away if an overwhelming sorrow was laid within it. "Vlad stopped breathing at the crash and he .. Um … he. That's why he's not here right now."

"What!" Danny lost his fake expression and sat up with a start. "Is Vlad okay? He's not … he couldn't be. Please don't say he's dead!"

A roaring laugh escaped Tucker as he looked over Danny's worried expression. "I thought you'd never say his name again!" Danny's eyes continued to plead, unable to pick up on the dead mans joke. "He's fine … I think… Well, he's not dead because I saw him crawl into bed."

Danny growled a slight 'fuck you' and flopped on his back, staring at the canopy over his bed. "Can we talk about something else now."

"Yeah, and that's why I'm here." Danny merely raised an eyebrow in question. " I came because of your problem! I had to ask if that demon said or did anything weird?"

"By weird you mean trying to kill me without a real purpose right?" Answered Danny flatly. He was pissed because his questions kept being ignored.

Tucker sighed, "I thought you'd say something like that… Well, do you know what the demon looks like? His earthly form that is."

"How could I forget? I dreamed about him stealing it from Joed at the KFC parking lot. I don't think I'll ever eat fried chicken again … or become a fry cook." Danny swallowed at the thought. The poor fry cook.

"You … saw it in a dream?" Tucker swallowed slightly. This was bad! This was one of the powers Rodger had warned him about! He said it was a bad sign… It meant that Danny was marked! No doubt by the burn on his arm.

"Yah … it was horrible. The poor guy didn't even know what hit him… Tucker? What exactly does this demon want from me? … Does he just want to kill me or is there something more?" Danny felt a wave or dread run down his spine. He was still praying in the back of his skull that he had destroyed the demon on the bridge, but if Tucker was asking about it he knew he was wrong.

"I don't know." Tucker turned away from his friends gaze … _but I know someone who does. Smith._

XXX

Skulker exited the ghost zone with a huff. What the hell was going on in there? Yes, Joed did give him some important information, but what did it mean? Who was this enemy and what child did he want? Skulker sighed heavily as he thought of Joed's words… _Tell someone_. Who would he tell when all the spirits weren't in the ghost zone. Unless … Vlad.

The hunter hurriedly dropped his guns and rushed out of the room. He wandered around trying to remember exactly where the half ghost's room was. He passed a door with a huge 'M', but was sure that Vlad's room had a huge Packers emblem on the door. So he wandered onto the second level and past a door, which was slightly open. He didn't think anything about it until he heard a soft whisper come from the room. He froze in his tracks. Was it the demon Joed had mentioned? Skulker pulled his gun ready for the worst. He leaned against the wall ready for the attack.

Danny continued to speak to his friend who had become unnaturally silent and kept throwing glances at the huge door. Danny finally stopped his whispering and asked in a small tone, "Do you have to go now?"

Tucker shook his head and whispered in the Danny's ear, "There is something outside the door."

Danny's eyes traced through the darkness to the door, which stood slightly open. He swallowed fearing the worst. He looked back towards Tucker and noticed he was gone. "Oh, thanks a lot Tucker. Your such a coward." The teenager shook his head in disgust and reached for something to defend himself with, which just ended up being an umbrella. "Oh great, what am I suppose to do with this? Poke it to death." Danny dropped to the floor and started to crawl towards the door. He wanted to see this thing before it saw him! Danny continued to crawl like a snake until he his nose was an inch from the door. He peered out to see a shadowy figure with glowing eyes! The teenager couldn't restrain himself and a scream escaped his lips as he threw his umbrella open, causing the shadowy figure to fall to the floor with surprise!

Skulker screamed with surprise as an umbrella was thrust at him! Something was trying to stab him! The hunter fell to the floor with a gasp and before he knew it, he was running down the hall from whatever had just tried to attack him! Had the monster followed him from the ghost zone? Well whatever it was, he didn't want to find out. It might have been cowardly, but after the news from Joed he found himself a bit frightened of himself.

Danny sat there with a shocked expression. What had just happened? "Well that was easy … I guess I'll go back to bed." Danny took a step forward and the floor squeaked beneath his feet. He swallowed and looked around in fright thinking something was going to attack him … he hadn't noticed he had made the squeak himself. Danny stood perched on the spot. He could hear every pump of his heart and well … he didn't really want to die. "Vlad!"

XXX

"It's nothing Danny … it wasn't a monster or anything like that. You're just imagining things. What was that!" The teenager found himself wandering down the halls talking to himself like a maniac, while randomly swinging his umbrella at shadows. He wasn't afraid of the dark, no sir! … He was just scared of the things in it. Danny swallowed as he noticed a major flaw in his design to find Vlad and scream like a coward to him. One, Vlad would laugh his head off and say it was the dairy king. Two, he'd ask about what Danny was really afraid of. The demon conversation was so not going to happen, because Danny had very little liking for white rooms and straight jackets. Three, He … had no idea where Vlad's room was and if he was even alive from the car accident/demon trying to kill him. Danny sighed at the thought. "I think I'll just let the demon eat me."

Creak.

The Dairy King watched the teenager run away. He growled slightly. He wanted to know if Danny liked mozzarella or coby cheese more. "Jeez, what was his problem? Lactose and tolerant?" Growled the Dairy king as he floated through the wall.

XXX

Skulker wound never consider himself a coward … except at this very moment, on this very night, in this very house. The hunter swallowed as he looked up and down the hall trying to decide which way to go. Why couldn't Vlad just put his name on his door! The hunter swallowed and floated past a door with a huge 'M' again. "God, that guy overdoes everything."

The hunter continued to wander around. Trying to think of ways to destroy his enemy … or how his enemy would destroy him in horrible grotesque means. The ghost shivered slightly wishing that Vlad was on a leash or something. He continued to have horrible ideas until he finally thought of something. "That idiot loves my cooking. Like a mouse to cheese."

Squeak. Skulker froze like a deer in the headlights, fumbled with his plasma gun a moment, and then flew away like a coward down the hall, caring little of what really made the sound.

The dairy kind glared in the direction the hunter had just flown. "… What? Do I smell or something?

XXX

The kitchen… a god amongst growing teenagers. Danny had no idea how he got there and cared little because to tell the truth he was starving. He ran over to the huge silver fridge and threw it open. He was surprised to find the fridge actually full. Vlad striked him as the type of person who couldn't make a green bean casserole for that matter a ham sandwich. Danny laughed slightly as he thought about Vlad cooking … the maid's or somebody were probably the ones who filled the fridge.

Danny left the fridge door open for light as he made himself a cheese and mayonnaise sandwich. He couldn't find the light switched, the kitchen was huge. Danny hummed softly to himself as he cut a slice of cheese, but halted in his tracts when he heard the squeak of the kitchen door. Danny swallowed a hunk of cheese, shut the refrigerator door, kneeled down, and grabbed his umbrella and a fork. Whatever it was was going to get a fork in the eye. He sure hoped it was Vlad and not a poor servant.

Skulker tiptoed into the kitchen. He could have sworn he had just seen a light in here. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to remember where the light switch was. He rolled his eyes when he remembered it was on the other side of the room, which as at least a half a mile away. The hunter growled slightly. Why did that idiot millionaire have to have a kitchen the size of Texas when he was only one man! The hunter shook his head at the thought and walked towards the opposite side. Skulkers metal shoes clanked heavily as he walked in the direction of the refrigerator.

The teenager nearly choked on his sandwich as he listened to the loud clank of footsteps come his way. Danny knelt down in the dark ready to attack. He beat that demon once … he had a bridge of course and a half a mile drop, but a fork was painful as well!

The hunter walked forward paying little attention to anything as he thought about what to cook. He was a foot from the fridge and the next thing he knew he was pulling a fork out of his foot! He looked down at a pair of ghostly eyes and screamed. It was the demon! The hunter jumped over the counter as a swarm of pointy silverware came his way! He had fallen into a trap and was soon to die … again … because a spoon would probably pierce his heart or some other vital organ! Once the onslaught had halted Skulker gave a war cry and pointed his plasma blaster over the counter and started shooting in random direction because his enemy was cunningly camouflaged!

Danny nearly choked on his second piece of cheese as the demon started shooting at him! The teenager ducked and pulled open his umbrella as pieces of china started showering all over. This was going to be harder than he thought plus, … he ran out of silverware. Danny looked for ammo and finally noticed that his sandwich as all gone. Hey, the fridge was bound to have something. Danny pulled open the fridge only to have his enemy blast at it. Milk splattered all over the teenager's head along with a package of cong pow chicken! The teenager gave a roaring cry and threw a package of celery, a cup of flower, a frozen duck, a half drank Red Bull, a six-pack of Coors, tofu, a package of cheese … _wait. I'll keep that_, two pounds of raw hamburger, a jar of pig's feet … _eww what's that doing in here_, a jar of pickles, and well a lot of stuff. Danny kind of lost tract after the pig's feet, he didn't really want to know what else the mad millionaire kept in his refrigerator of horrors.

The hunter gave a screech of horror as a frozen duck slammed into his face along with some other disgusting things he'd rather forget. Skulker sat on the floor watching the food fly over the counter. There was no way if hell he was going to be able to get in a shot with all that food flying his way. He sighed and started to clean the sauerkraut out of his gun until something slid against his foot. "Wow. A beer." Skulker took a sip and decided to wash something down with it. "Oh, my god. Pigs feet. I love these!"

XXX

Vlad growled a slight curse as he listened to crashes come from the kitchen. No doubt it was Skulker after the Dairy King again. He rolled over in bed and flopped a pillow over his head. This sucked. He was just having a rather intimate dream about Maddie and that idiot ghost had to go and ruin it! Vlad growled angrily and crawled out of bed careful not disturb his ribs. The millionaire gave one more angry growl and then stormed down to the left wing kitchen. That ghost better not of put a stain on that new tiling or a scratch on his Packers china!

XXX

The battlefield was brutal. He had thrown a dozen pots and few butcher knives yet the demon had not fallen! Danny curled into a ball as a dozen sporks pierced his thin shield of an umbrella! He had to survive. He had to keep fighting! Danny grabbed a spork that had pierced his umbrella and rose to his feet. He was going to go down like a man and not a child curled up in a ball!

Skulker threw his gun to the floor. It was too clogged with food to be of any use! He had to win this battle with hand-to-hand combat. Skulker grabbed a frying pan that had dented his armor earlier and rose to his feet. He wasn't going down without getting his two cents in!

Danny peered across the table with fear as the shadowy figure rose to its feet as well. Danny swallowed He was so going to die! The teenager screamed out with rage as the shadow did the same. It was time for mortal combat!

"What do you think you two are doing!" Vlad switched on the kitchen light to see the once beautiful room in chaos. He nearly fainted when he saw that his Packers china had been blown to smithereens. A spork sticking out of the last one that was still in one piece.

"Vlad! The demon it … it's … Skulker?" Danny finally noticed that the ghost was no demon. Just a rather food splattered Skulker. "What are you doing here?" Whimpered Danny as he lowered his spork slightly.

"I should ask the same thing ghost child? I thought you where the demon this whole time."

Vlad steamed as he watched the two idiots talk calmly like old friends. "You two! What the hell are you doing! Danny why aren't you in bed and Skulker why are you shooting at my godson?"

Danny and Skulker stared at each other with a worried expression. They both then started to talk as quickly as possible, trying to get off the blame.

"You see I had just come back from -- 

"You see I woke up and --

"the ghost zone and I had to tell you something important, but --

"I had no idea where I was and then I noticed --

"I couldn't remember what room was yours so I -- 

"there was someone by my door. So I --

"started walking around and I accidentally overheard someone whispering. The ghost child --

"freaked out and attacked Skulker with an umbrella because I --

"attacked me when I opened the door and --

"thought he was something else and then I got hungry and –

"SHUT UP!" Both Skulker and Danny froze in place as the millionaire stormed over to them. "I don't care, but I want to know why you two had to destroy my kitchen!"

"As if you know how to cook." Growled Danny under his breath as Vlad towered over him.

Vlad's eyes narrowed to slits as he grabbed Danny by the shoulder. "It's three in the morning Danny. What are you doing out of bed and out here with the crazy hunter? Did you have a nightmare about that demon again?"

Danny swallowed. How the hell did he always end up in this conversation about the demon? God that idiot millionaire was a genius. He needed a lie, but what use would that be when he was such a horrible liar? "Um … ah?"

"Is the poor baby afraid of the dark?" Mocked Skulker as he picked up his gun. Since he couldn't attack the kid physically he'd do it emotionally.

Danny was shocked for a moment. Unable to speak as his mouth hanged open on invisible hinges. Vlad merely looked down on Danny with a worried expression, all anger was lost from his face. Danny hated it when Vlad did that! He hated it when that man worried about him and dotted over him like a … a father! Danny flushed and became rather defensive. "Am not! I am not afraid of the dark! I've –

"Danny." Said Vlad in a calm tone. "Why don't you just calm down and go to your room. I'll talk to you in a minute, but first I want to know what's so urgent that Skulker decided to destroy my kitchen over it."

"But … but, I don't –

"Now Danny." Said his godfather in a bit more demanding voice. He pushed the teenager slightly towards the door.

Danny held his footing and whined over his shoulder. "But … I don't know how to get to my room."

Skulker chuckled slightly. "As if. It's more like you're afraid to go alone. What do you think there's something under your bed?"

"I –

Vlad slapped his hand over the teenager's mouth. His nerves were on end and he really wanted to find out what Skulker was fretting about. "Not another word from you! Go to the television room. It's at the end of the hall." Said his godfather as he gave a demanding push towards the door.

"The light switch is right by the sofa." Said Skulker as he took a bite of a pig foot he found on the counter.

Danny was about to comment but Vlad pushed him out the swinging doors and pointed towards the room. "Watch television, play the game stations, or something. I will talk to you in a moment." Danny merely growled something about Vlad only having Packer reruns as he walked down the halls and into the room.

Vlad sighed slightly. He was going to need therapy by the end of the month just because of that boy. He turned back around and glared at the hunter.

"What?" said Skulker innocently as he took a seat on one of the bar stools near the minibar that was located on the far corner. He was half glad that he and boy hadn't taken their battle to this side of the huge kitchen. He might have been dead, but he could still taste. It was one of the few senses that remained untainted by death. He poured two glasses of vodka and offered one to millionaire, hoping it would calm the half ghost.

"You really didn't have to mock him like that Skulker and isn't it a bit to early in the morning for hard liquor." Said Vlad flatly as he took a seat beside the ghost.

"Acting fatherly already?" Vlad said nothing to this comment and took a shot. "But that's not what I needed to talk about. I was in the ghost zone earlier and something bad has happened." Vlad merely threw a gaze at him that stated 'so'? "I met a traveling spirit?"

Vlad lost interest in his drink and turned all his attention to the hunter. "A rare occurrence indeed. You must feel honored, but was destroying my kitchen for the occasion really necessary?"

Skulker scratched his chin and ignored the millionaire's complaint. "You see I didn't really want to talk to you about the happening itself. It's what he said."

"Now you've got me interested. What did he say? You were a bad shot or something? … By the look of my china and Danny's nonexistent injuries, I'd say that would be it." Vlad smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"No. He said that he was murdered by a spirit, had his flesh stolen, and that this thing is trying to destroy the balance of the living and dead world."

Vlad almost spit out his drink. That was a lot of information to pack into one sentence. He stared at Skulker waiting for more. Places, names, reason? "Well?" He said irritably. "What else?"

"He said something about a child. He said that we couldn't let it have the child…" Vlad frowned at this. Ever since he had signed those papers, he found himself protective of children since he had one of his own now. They were innocent and deserved no part in the world of the wicked. Skulker ignored the face and continued on. "He didn't say much more then that, mostly because whatever was doing this was coming my way and I wanted to enjoy my afterlife a little longer."

"That doesn't sound good… What do you want me to about it?"

Skulker frowned. He really didn't want to immediately drag Vlad into this situation. Mostly, because Vlad was half human and was presently having problems adjusting to his new living situating with Danny. When humans were emotional their fighting and mental tactics dulled. The last thing he needed was a dead Vlad; especially with his new responsibility not even four rooms away. "Nothing right now, but you're skills will come in handy once I locate some of the head ghosts."

Vlad merely nodded his head and waved his hand, motioning for Skulker to be on his way. The hunter immediately walked away, but not towards the ghost zone. "Hey, I thought you were going to get the head ghosts… The ghost zone entrance is that way."

"I know, but the head ghost's are no longer in the ghost zone … for that matter, there probably are no ghosts in the ghost zone at all."

XXX

Vlad finished his drink and walked over to the room Danny presently was residing in. The millionaire entered as silently as possibly. There was his godson sitting in a fluffy armchair flipping through the channels. He finally stopped on a news channel. Vlad watched silently as he walked up behind his godson whom didn't seem to notice him. On the news was a young Asian woman who was the host of gossip weekly, which was a fifteen-minute show dedicated to rumors on the rich and famous.

"_It seems that the rumors of the wealthy businessman Vlad Masters might have some truth to them after all." Said the perky women to her extremely gay looking male partner._

"_Is that so Diana?" said the young male partner as a picture of Vlad flashed in the corner of the screen. "So it's true that the millionaires house is haunted and that he is now the top producer of ghost products."_

"_Well, I don't know about his castle being haunted Tom, but with the recent increase in ghost sightings I wouldn't be surprised. Either way, it's great news for him with the competition being burned to the ground. Now there's just him and the Paranormal Governmental Branch to buy ghost protection products from."_

"_I guess that's true, but the real story about this millionaire, since he'd turned forty, is who'll be getting his fortune?" Tom smiled greedily at the thought._

"_That's right. This millionaire has been on the scope of many young actresses, yet not one has managed to get their fingers in his pockets for that matter his pants. So this news is for those girls of you after this millionaire… I hope you like kids."_

"_That's right ladies. It seems that the ghost product company, Fenton Products, burned to the ground in an accidental fire, killing everyone except the youngest son. That kid is now a Masters and the heir to the million-dollar fortune, which is presently growing everyday due to the increase in ghost sightings. Now, in later news the actress Josie Roberts broke up with her –_

Click. Danny switched off the television and looked up at Vlad. "I'm not afraid of the dark."

Vlad frowned. "Never said you were afraid of the dark, but I never said you weren't afraid of the things in the dark."

Danny rose to his feet and glared at Vlad. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Is that so?" Vlad's eyes turned to slits. He was sick of that teenager lying to him and with Skulkers recent information. He wasn't really in the mood for shit like this!

SLAP! Vlad's flat open palm striked Danny pale cheek. Danny stood there with a shocked expression as he raised his hand to touch the red bruise on his pale flesh.

"Wh … what was that for?" whimpered Danny. No one had ever slapped him like that.

"Never lie to me in my face again! I know that there is something going on here. What really happened in the fire Danny?"

" …nothing." whimpered Danny in a small voice.

"What about those dreams of yours and the demon you mentioned?"

" … nothing." A lone tear rolled down his cheek.

"What about the accident with the truck?" Vlad ripped open the top part of his shirt and bore his burn to Danny. "And what of this? This looks like a hand mark to me?"

Danny just stood there with his mouth slightly open, tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't tell Vlad yet. It hurt too much. He … didn't want anyone else to know. He wanted to kill that thing himself! It was his right to do so! Vlad would never allow him to do such. He had to keep his secret just a little longer.

Vlad stopped for a moment and looked down at his shaken godchild. Whatever had happened had ripped deeply into his heart, but that was all the more reason to know. "Please tell me Danny."

"… I told you it's nothing."

Slap! Another red mark of a handprint quickly formed on Danny's opposite cheek.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying." Vlad grabbed Danny by his shoulders and forced the teenager to look him in the face. "Danny? What happened that day in the fire? … Please. I'm trying to help, but I can't help until you tell me the truth."

Danny weakly tried to draw away from his godfather, but finally gave in and whispered in a shaky voice, "You want the truth?"

"Yes." Said the millionaire simply as he searched his godsons face for the truth before it could be said.

"The truth is … the truth is I couldn't protected them from that thing! I wasn't strong enough. I … I …"

Vlad swallowed. The fire wasn't an accident? "Danny? What was this thing that caused the fire? … Danny?"

Danny looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please stop."

"Stop? But you have –

Danny pushed away and ran out of the room. Why did that bastard have to be so persistent! Why? Danny could hear Vlad calling after him as he disappeared into the first room he could find, which awkwardly enough was a bathroom. The teenager slammed it shut, locked the door, and flopped against the door. The door handle soon jingled and there was a knock on the door." Danny. Open the door. Danny!"

"Leave me alone… I'm going to the bathroom." Whimpered Danny as he slid to the floor and hid his face in his hands. He was so weak and childish. He couldn't keep his secret to himself and Vlad was such a persistent bastard that he would soon find out all the truth.

Vlad sighed and pulled on the door handle once more. "… What did I tell you about lying to me?" Vlad ran his hand through his hair with another sigh. There was no way in hell Danny was going to come out of there on his own accord and Vlad didn't really want to phase thought the door and force him too. He was getting to old for this shit. "… You don't have to tell me right now Danny, but you will tell me soon. There will be no negotiating on that matter. Good night." Vlad stormed away. This was more bad news then he needed.

XXX

Paw07: I had a completely different idea for this chapter but I can use that later on. Well thanks for reading! And now here is another installment of why not to leave your laptop unguarded.

_Evil sister_: Loser, she left to get food! Muhahahahahahaah! …………………………………………………… Loser left again (: (:

_Evil sister's friend_: Paw smells good! (: …………… Just kidding

_Evil sister_: what she smells like crappy bunnies… Don't give her compliments

_Evil sister's friend_: Hey, guess where she is.. She's by the microwave.

Paw07: Yeah … mindless drabble. I'll probably poison their soup for this.

SC: 3/6/2006


	15. Mind Murderer

Paw07: Thanks for the reviews and the names as well. This next chapter is Danny's first day home. Sadly it isn't going so well.

Chapter 15: Mind Murderer

XXX

Danny found himself asleep in the bathtub. He growled as the morning sunlight reflected in his eyes. He lazily fought against the morning's alarm clock of light, but it was to no avail. The teenager struggled against the tubs slippery sides to get out. Once he had escaped the tub he rubbed his aching neck and sat on the edge of the tub, trying to remember why he was here in the first place. "Oh now I remember Danny… you were being an idiot and ended up spending your first night in a million dollar castle in the bathtub, because you're an over emotional ditz. You have a room the size of Texas and decided to give that up for this … Duck tiling." Danny stopped talking to himself and decided to escape because he found himself quite boring to talk to. The teenager sighed, kneeled down beside the door, and peeked out the keyhole. Nothing. Danny slowly pulled open the door and

"Ahhhhh!"

The teenager fell on his ass as a pile of clean towels was thrown at his head. He struggled against the layers of towels trying to see who had frightened him. Suddenly, a famine yet slightly husky voice cut through the endless layers of towels. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know Mr. Masters had visitors." She pulled the towels off his head and pulled him to his feet. Danny nearly blushed as he stared at the beautiful maid before him. She was a young woman with fair skin, thin yet curvy bodied, and pink hair with green tips, which was presently pulled in pigtails. She was a vision of pure freedom and spirit with just a tint of childish innocents. The question was why she was trapped in this place like this with him and not at some college foot ball game talking with the rest of her drama friends. "What's your name? Are you and your parents spending the night or is the _master_ having a last minute party he hadn't yet bother to tell us about."

Danny's gaze fell to the floor. He really didn't want to tell her that he was now the young _master_. The very thought of being called that sickened him to the point of revulsion. Danny smiled and said a lie in a most cheerful way he could muster. "I'm Dann -iel Fent-a? Yeah. Daniel Fent."

"Danny?" A voice rose from behind the teenager. It was unmistakable. It was the devil himself or maybe Dracula's cousin who would probably drink his blood the moment he turned around. "What did I tell you about lying."

"Oh, hello Mr. Masters. I didn't know you were home. Your black limo wasn't outside so I didn't bothered to make breakfast at seven. I'll go make your breakfast in a minute." The young maid grabbed her towels and started walking into the bathroom.

_Oh. God. She's leaving me alone with … him. He's so going to murder me and drink my blood I can feel it. I got to hide! Got to run!_ Danny dug his foot into the flooring ready to run for his life. _In one, two, and_ –

"Kristy?" Vlad dug his nails into Danny's shoulder. That brat wasn't running anywhere. "Forget the towels and come meet my _son_." Vlad felt Danny flinch slightly at the word and apparently Kristy was just as surprised because her towels seemed to become magnetized to the floor.

"Oh my… Um, well it's nice to meet you Danny. I'm Kristy you're maid." She reached a hand forward and shook the young teenagers hand. Her spark had seemed to disappear in Vlad's presence. She also kept throwing glances up at Vlad in a nervous manner.

"Thank you Kristy. Me …" Vlad tightened his grip on his godsons shoulder because he was trying to worm away, "and Danny will be down for breakfast at eight thirty."

"Is the young master allergic to anything or would he like something in particular?" The maid asked in a nervous tone as she wiped imagined dust from here hands onto her skirt. She was scared of Master's like every other maid, cook, gardener, butler, and driver who came onto the grounds. There was a rumor he was a ghost or something, but since there was a mini him at his side she much rather doubted he was dead. She knew that the new rumor was going to be who did Vlad knock up and why now was he just fessing up to it.

Danny wanted to die right there on that very spot, but since he knew that would never happen the teenager opened his mouth ready to ask for sugar bombs and oreo's. Maybe he could drown his sorrows in over carbonated food. Sadly, Vlad cut a head of him and said in a sincere voice, "I don't believe he's allergic to anything, and he'll have something healthy preferably. Oh, and before you start a rumor in the kitchen about me knocking up some women and finally fessing up to it. I thought I'd tell you that Danny is my godson and I adopted him because," Danny closed his eyes not wanting to hear the truth, "… well, there was an _accident_."

"Of course? You have my deepest sympathies_." Now I'm going to run away. Poor kid trapped in this house all day in and all day out. At least I get weekends and evenings off._ "I'll see you and … Danny in an hour sir."

Vlad smiled as he watched the teenager's only escape walk away. Once she was out of earshot the millionaire leaned down and whispered in Danny's ear, "No one to save you now. Now we have to finish that little talk that your bladder so rudely interrupted last night." Vlad led the whimpering teenager down the hall and into a huge private study. The countless books gold titling winked and mocked at the teenager as he took a seat in front of a huge red oak desk. The millionaire then took a seat on the edge of the desk.

Vlad scratched his head as he looked down at the boy. This was going to be one touchy subject and so early in the morning to boot. Oh well, just as well's get over with it. "You told me something rather disturbing last night Danny. It … bothered me more than anything any one has told me in a while, even more then Skulkers news. Now, I know that you're probably angry at me for our past differences, but that is not a decent reason to keep such information from me." Vlad's voice still held it's calm pride, yet it held a tint of worry that Danny found hard to ignore. The teenager twiddle his thumbs and started counting by threes in his head. He had to wash out the voice of his godfather. He had to remain calm and keep his composure. He needed to be – "Danny." Vlads voice cut through the teenager's thoughts like a knife through butter. " Please don't block me out now. I need to know what happened."

Danny shrugged his shoulders and started counting. _3 … 6 … 9 … 12._

"Look at me Danny… You have to tell me everything."

_15 … 18 … 21 … 24_

"Danny!" Vlad grabbed the teenager by his bad arm accidentally causing the child to whimper in pain.

_27 … 29. Oh god I lost my spot and that bastard hurt my arm_. "God damn bastard! I can't. Let go of me!" The teenager felt an unfamiliar rage rise in his chest. This anger wasn't his usual hate for Vlad. It was stronger and slightly frightening. "I don't know! Why can't you just leave me alone! It's my problem not yours!" Danny slapped his godfather's hand away and stormed out the door leaving Vlad with a shocked expression.

XXX

"What!" Smith grabbed the small purple orb in his palm and started shaking it as if it were a rattle. "You said that Danny has been dreaming of him? Did he say anything else?" Smith's fingers angrily tapped on the small golden box in front of him as the small orb cried out weakly in a chorus of whispers. Smith let go of it and fell back into his chair with a growl. This was horrible! This couldn't be happening. "One more thing my little friend. Do you see his arm? Has the mark finally raised above the skin?" The orb floated lazily and then whispered one word. "You didn't look huh? Oh well, we'll find out sooner or later."

Smith flung the lid open and the small orb was sucked in with a squeak. He stood up and put on his black jacket and fake goatee. There was no longer a need to pretend to be a driver since Vlad hadn't bothered to replace his crushed limo yet, so Smith found himself being the new butler so he could keep an eye on the ghost child. Rodger smiled as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Thank god everyone was stupid around here or someone might have noticed that he was more then one person.

XXX

It was probably a miracle that Danny ever found his own room, but he didn't really care right now. He was to pissed at himself for not knowing how to keep his mouth shut! The anger in his heart was rising. He couldn't hold it in any longer he needed to get out of this house, but knowing his goddamn godfather the moment he tried to leave he'd be dragged into that study again. "Wait. Didn't my powers just work. I can fly out of this crap hole." Danny flopped onto the bed and sighed when a thought overcame him. "But where would I go? … Doesn't matter. Anywhere is better than here."

Danny stood in the middle of the room trying to remember the feeling he had before he went ghost. He took a deep breath and then said the magic words. "I'm going ghost!"

Nothing.

"What? Bu … But my powers worked on the bridge. What's going on here?" … Danny stared swearing horribly and then kicked the dresser, which led him to several more minutes of swearing like a possessed sociopath. After the teenager had finally calmed down, he tried to think of a new way to fix his powers problem. _Maybe I should ask Vlad if he has problems with his powers. Wait! That would be suicide. He'd just ask questions about my questions and I'd have to tell more lies and he'd keep knowing that I was lying. It would be hell_! Danny screamed out in a frustration and picked up the first thing he saw and threw it. The petrified wood, which was originally a paperweight, flew thought the room not harming a thing. This pissed the teenager off even more. He stood there steaming for a minute until there was a knock on the door. Danny glared at it and picked up a paper opener. If it was Vlad, he was going to stab him in the eye. Screw the consequences!

There was another knock and this time it was accompanied with a voice. "Young sir? Will you be coming to breakfast? Vlad wants to make sure your not hungry, because dinner is a way off."

"As if that idiot cares if I starve to death. He'd probably sing a verse of _praise the lord_ if I did." Grumbled Danny was he slumped into the chair by his desk.

"What was that sir?" Asked the voice of the butler from the other side of the door.

"I said no thank you." Growled the teenager as he grabbed a ball off the desk and started bouncing it off the wall. His stomach gave a disapproving growl as he listened to the butler leave. In full truth his stomach had started digesting itself hours ago. He might have starved to death if not for the cheese sandwich he had snuck before his fight with Skulker last night. This day was going to last forever.

A few hours later ---

Danny was still in his room. He was so bored that he had placed his study chair in the middle room and spined around until he felt like puking, luckily his stomach was empty or he just might of. The teenager finally came to a halt and noticed that there was a door in the far corner of his room. It wasn't a closet because he'd already found that. The teenager got up and walked like a drunken man to the door. He opened it with care and gasped, "Wow. My own bathroom. No more fighting with Jazz in the morn --- Oh yeah." Danny dropped his gaze. He missed Jazz so much that he sometimes forgot she was dead. He whimpered slightly as his thoughts were conquered by a knock on the door.

"Danny .. Um I mean young master? Will you be coming to dinner?" It was Kristy's voice. Danny rolled his eyes. He wouldn't go to dinner if the pope himself had cooked it. It was probably was poisoned anyway, knowing Vlad.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry." Danny then whispered, "As if I could eat anything with his ugly, smug face across the table." Danny heard a small giggle come from outside the door and then the frisky maid was gone.

A few minutes later Kristy knocked on the door again. "Um … Mr. Masters said that that wasn't a good enough answer."

Danny rolled his eyes. He just wanted to be left alone. _Screw food_. Danny's stomach roared in his belly with an untold fury. _Okay. Maybe I'll sneak something later tonight but I'd rather die a death by a thousand dull needles then eat with him!_ "Fine, tell him I'm allergic to idiots or maybe I'm anorexic. Tell him I died for all I care." Growled Danny as he continued to lay in his bed with his head over the side. He was hopping that the rush of blood to his head might cause unconsciousness or amnesia.

Kristy restrained a laugh and then stated, "He said no lying and that if you didn't come down he'd come up and get you." Kristy whispered a soft goodbye and then depart.

"Jerk. Why can't he just let me be? I give up… unless - " Danny smirked as he looked back at the bathroom. It had been a few days since his last bath and his godfather wouldn't dare drag him out of the shower. Last night was a perfect example. "Fine. If he wants to play dirty, I'll play clean." Danny laughed as he walked over to the bathroom. He slammed it behind him and locked the door. The room was nice. It was delicately decorated in a black stone, which had white veins in it. The walls were a soft white as well. Kind of a victory style meets new age. Danny released a sigh of relief. He was still surprised his room wasn't green.

Vlad growled in his throat as he marched up to his godson's room. He knocked on the door with an intensity that only death could bare. "Danny get out here. I'm not taking your crap right now. I'm already pissed because of that bitch Dr. Monroe, who decided to set my appointment back to tomorrow. You don't want to see me pissed more then I am already do you? Danny?" The millionaire glared at the door and quickly phased through it. He stomped across the room ready to grab that braty teenager and slap some sense into him. Vlad's murdering rampage was cut short by the sound of running water in the bathroom. He knocked on the door and heard a body shift from inside. "Hey. You little brat."

Danny jumped into the shower, caring little how childish he was acting. There was no way in hell he was going out that door. He kind of liked his body parts where they were. "Leave me alone you arrogant bastard. I'm taking a shower."

Vlad growled softly. "Fine you don't have to eat. Starve for all I care, but clean out that filthy mouth of yours out while you're in there."

XXX

Joed's decaying form slowly crawled through the shrubbery towards the city lights. The flesh was decaying at an abnormal rate and the demon knew he didn't have long unless he found a sacrifice soon. That damn half ghost did this to him when he was able to dig into his buried abilities. That little brat was going to suffer even more for the river thing! The demon forgot its thoughts for revenge and parted his lips into a soft smile. He saw what he wanted and needed not even a block away. His blue lips parted and he spoke through a bloody choke. "Ah yes. A hospital. The ingredients I need should be easy to find here."

The demon rose to his decaying legs and wander towards the back door. A young doctor stood outside smocking a cigarette. The cigarette in his mouth fell to the ground as he watched the bloody corpse rise out of the shadows. There was blood everywhere and the poor man didn't know what to think so he ran over to Joed and acted like any good doctor. "Oh! My god! Where are you bleeding sir? What happened? Here let me help you inside."

Joed raised his gaze up to the doctor's face and smiled. "I think I'll be talking that!" The monster lashed out with it's dagger like nails and plunged them into the mans eye sockets! The doctor gave a howl as he fell to the ground screaming over and over again about his eyes. Joed leaned over with a smile, kissed the struggling man on the forehead, and then cut his throat. The doctor gave one last crying but only blood seep forth from his throat. The demon placed a hand over the dead doctors neck and then told the corpse, "Now. Now. We'll have none of that. I need that uniform of yours as well as your face. The blood will stain them."

The demon gave a crooked laugh and leaned over the dead doctor. He then took his sharp thumbnail and started to peel off the mans face as if he were skinning a deer. Once the blood dripped from all sides of the face, the demon ripped off the peach mask and placed it over his own face. The flesh seemed to howl out as it clung to the demons face. Soon the mask was his face. A perfect mask with no hint of fraud. The demon smiled with the young doctors face. "Now where is my next meal?"

Danny cried out in horror as the image of Joed dragging the young doctors body into the bushes flashed before his eyes. The teenager gasped for breath as the water from the shower ran down his face. What had just happened? One minute he was taking a shower and then he was watching a murder. Danny sat there in tub feeling his head ach. He reached a hand back and felt the warm blood seep from his hair. Had he collapsed and had another vision.

"Danny!"

The teenager jumped as he heard Vlad's voice call out from the other side of the bathroom door. "Danny! Get out of there. You have been in the shower since dinner. You're not missing supper like breakfast and dinner. Now get out here!"

The teenager sat there looking at the bathroom door with shock. He'd been in the shower that long, but he could have sworn he'd only been in there for five minutes. Danny wiped the water out of his eyes and hurriedly washed his hair trying to get all the blood out.

"I'm counting to ten! And don't think I want come in there. It's not as if I've never seen you naked before. Like that dimple you have on your –

"Don't you dare say it!" Cried Danny as he frantically tried to crawl out of the slippery bathtub. He shook silently as he searched the room for a towel. He'd been in that warm water for a long time and this sudden cold couldn't be good for him.

"Ha! Ha! So bashful aren't we? … Oh and by the way it's up to six." Mocked Vlad as he listened to Danny stumble around in the bathroom.

"What? What happened to two through five?" Cried Danny as he finished wiping himself off with the towel he had just found. He then frantically started looking for his cloths. Where were they? He could have sworn -

"You wasted them by talking. Eight." Vlad suppressed a laugh as he listened to the teenager trip in his panic to find his cloths. To bad they were right here at his feet.

"I'm coming. Don't you dare come in here. I can't find my cloths." Cried Danny as he frantically grabbed for a towel to throw around his waist.

"Nine and your cloths are right at my feet." Said Vlad picking up the boring shirt and frowning at it.

"What? Give them to me."

"No can't do. Ten." Vlad was half surprised that the grumpy teenager had opened the door instead of him having to phase through it.

Danny glared at him. That bastard always had to have it his way. His gaze soon fell on his shirt, which Vlad was holding as if it was infected. Danny grabbed his shirt from his godfather and growled, "Give me my shirt and get out. I'm not hungry." Grrrr! Danny flinched slightly as a wave of hunger hit his innards.

Vlad quirked an eyebrow. Was that a tremor or Danny's stomach? Why did that brat have to be so damn proud? "Don't tell me that. You haven't had a decent meal since breakfast a day ago. Now quit pouting and get your skinny ass down stairs. Webking said eating healthy meals was a necessity to healing your body. And you didn't want to insult to cook do you? He thinks that you don't like his food or something."

"I'm not hungry." Danny stomped into his walk in closet and started to search for some pants.

The bachelor smiled as a cruel trick hit him. "Oh well. I guess that that fried chicken will just have to go to waste."

"Fried chicken?" Repeated the teenager as he looked out from his closet. Fried chicken sounded so good, but he still wasn't going to go!

"Yah, and baked potatoes and green bean casserole with lemon pie." Vlad smiled and walked towards the exit. "But since you're not hungry I'll just enjoy it all by myself."

Danny froze on the spot. Food. Real food. Before he could stop himself Danny found himself talking, "Um Vlad. Is there going to be gravy?"

XXX

The teenager had no idea how his stomach had overcome his brain, but right now he really didn't care. The potatoes tasted like heaven if heaven had a taste that is. The only problem with the entire meal was that the silverware wasn't big enough or maybe it was too large because he kept choking on his food. Danny put his fork down for a moment and scratched his injured arm. God, it had been bothering him ever since he got out of the shower. He must of hit it when he passed out.

"Danny. Quit scratching your arm and stop stuffing your mouth like that. You're going to choke." Stated Vlad as he watched the teenager stuff his face. It was almost horrifying to watch. Vlad had actually put a butler on Danny's side of he room incase he started choking. He was never going to let the teenager miss a meal again if this horrifying display of table manners was the after effect. Vlad watched Danny scratch at his arm once more. He had to get that arm checked out tomorrow when he went to his appointment.

"I'm not … ugh." Danny choked on his bun and quickly tried to rinse it down with a glass of juice. Once he had swallowed it he looked down and realized that the drink had changed color. Or had it always been this shade of blood. Danny put the glass down feeling a since of horror run down his spine as he remembered the dream from earlier. Suddenly there was a flash and he found himself walking down a hospital hall. Danny shook his head and found his plate in front of him again. He was suddenly feeling lightheaded and had lost all sense of hunger and want. Danny slumped in his chair and grabbed his stomach. He was suddenly feeling ill.

Vlad lost interested in his soup as he watched his godson put down his fork and glare at his plate. Did he eat to quickly and get himself ill. Figures. The boy might have been powerful but never to bright. "I told you not to eat to quickly."

Danny nodded his head in agreement as he watched his potatoes slowly turn into maggots and his drink into a glass of blood. Was he hallucinating? Danny shook his head. The drink wasn't blood colored and there weren't presently maggots on his plate. He had just eaten to fast and was imagining it all. Danny swallowed his tongue as he tried to block out the images of blood and guts that kept appearing in his head. Danny closed his eyes trying to block out the need to hurl.

Joed slowly walked down the hall smiling with his stolen face at nurses and patients that walked by saying, "Good evening Troy." Joed stopped in his tracks when he finally found what he was looking for… the delivery room.

Danny swayed in his seat when he was finally able to open his eyes, but quickly regained his composure when he saw his godfathers eyes gazing silently at him. There was a cold silence and the butler (kindly impersonated by Smith) kept throwing glances at him, telling the teenager that he had missed something important. "Ah? What did you say?"

Vlad quirked an eyebrow and repeated his question. "Did you want to go shopping after my doctors appointment? I did get you a few things but I think you'd rather pick out cloths and other such articles on your own. Personally, I'm not up to date with teenager's trends in clothing. We also have to get you fitted for your school uniform."

Danny had decided to try to drink away his fear with a glass of milk, but only ended up spitting it out at his godfather's latest news. "Oh." He mumbled as he closed his eye, allowing another wave of nausea overcome him.

_The demon smiled as he walked over to the young woman with a swelling belly. She huffed hello and threw her head back as a contraction hit her hard. The demon smiled as he watched her suffering. What she was doing presently was one of the most powerful happenings in the universe. The ability to give life and bring a new soul into the world was a much greater strength then taking a soul from the world. And that was the exact thing he needed._

"_Sir." Whispered the demon to the shaken looking husband who was presently having his hand crushed by the soon to be mother. "Why don't you step outside for a moment and get some air. The birth itself won't be for a while." The young father with blue tinted glasses nodded his head, kissed his wife on the forehead, and exited the room._

_The imposter doctor smiled at the young women and then locked the door behind him by pressing a chair against the door handle. She looked up at him with scared eyes as she watched him rip off the fleshy mask. Just as she opened her mouth to scream out in horror a decaying hand was slipped over her mouth muffling her cry of terror. _

"_Now. Now. There will be none of that now because," he kissed the young women on the forehead, "there will be plenty of that later."_

"What's wrong? Don't you like RedRaven High? You haven't even seen it so quit acting like the thought of it is killing you." Danny allowed the millionaires voice to crash into his horrible vision. He opened his eyes with a small gasp. What was going on? Was this happening right now or was it some sort of nightmare? "Well?"

"Sounds fine." Said Danny untruthfully. To tell the truth he probably would have had a hissy fit over it, but since he felt like crawling in a hole and dieing; he wasn't going to bother with fighting with his godfather over his choice of schools. He'd rather be at a crappy high classed school then being here at this very moment. Oh god another one was coming on.

_Joed tied the poor women to the bed and then silenced her by taking his sharpened thumbnail and cutting off her tongue. A stream of warm blood ran over her teeth as she tried to scream out in horror. Joed smiled as he watched her cries go unnoticed by the world. Humans could be so beautiful and helpless at the same time. The demon then ran a hand lovingly over her swollen belly and whispered, "Thee mother given me life yet I'm to take it away."_

The poor mother tried to cried out as the demon plunged the same nail into her belly slowly opening the womb. A cry of an infant soon rose in the air as the mother watched with dulling eyes, her child being ripped from her flesh. Joed smiled down at her. There was no worse fate then to bleed to death when your happiness was just in your grasp. He laughed at her as her breath grew slower and slower. The glow in her cheeks slowly faded yet she could not take her eyes off her child. He looked down at her waxy eyes and then the child in his arms. Blood was dripping down the entire front of his borrowed doctors coat. "It's a girl. A beautiful, darling, female who will … bring me life once I've eaten hers."

The demon plunged his shark like teeth into the newborns chest and slowly … ever so slowly …devoured the infant's heart in front of her mother. Once he had finished his bloody work, he dropped the child's corpse and placed his bloody hand in the glow of the artificial light. Quickly, his skin lost its yellow tint and an alive look returned to his flesh. The demon smiled, he was given back this unholy body for just a bit longer. The monster then leaned over and whispered to the dead mother, "May your souls travel together to the kingdom of Hades… Tell him I said hi if he's still down there."

Vlad watched in horror as Danny cried out in agony, slammed his head into the table, and fell to the floor unconscious. The millionaire rushed to his feet and over to the unconscious body on the floor. He wrapped his arms around his godson and pulled him into his chest. "Danny? Danny!" Vlad felt a stir of panic rise in his stomach, as the boy remained unresponsive. Was this one of his attacks? It didn't look like one, because Danny's hadn't grabbed his arm or even gave a hint that it was in pain. Why had he slammed his head into the table anyway?

The imposter butler, Smith, ran over to the freaking godfather and took the child from his arms. He knew what was wrong immediately. It was a mind possession. If the demon couldn't break Danny's soul by murdering every one dear to him, he'd break his soul by driving his mind into insanity. Once the mind had shattered, the soul was an easy thing to disperse of. Only his firy friend could think of something so horrid and cruel. Rodger leaned over the shaking child and whisper in his ear. A small wisp of smoke passed from his lips and crept into the teenager's ear. Danny's eyes open immediately as he shook violently as waves of nausea overcame him. What was he doing on the floor with everyone hovering over him?

Vlad's breathing calmed for a moment as he leaned pass Smith and over to his godchild. He wiped the bangs from the teenager's eyes and asked in a nervous whisper, "Danny? Are you all right? Was it your arm?" When Danny said nothing, but continued to take frightened breaths. He glared a Smith and asked, "Weren't you the driver?"

Smith was half surprised that the idiot noticed. "Yes sir. I do drive the limo and I'm also am a butler."

"Great." Said Vlad in a panicked way. "Now give me Danny and drive us to the nearest hospital."

Rodger gave the boy to the millionaire with little want to do so. The demon would certainly try to invade his mind again and Vlad wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. God, things just kept getting better and better. His demonic friend might have been blood thirst and cruel, but he also had the mind of a conqueror which allowed him such cunning attacks. "I'll get the car right away." Smith rose to his feet and ran outside to start one of Vlad's other vehicles.

Danny remained limp as Vlad picked him up until he heard the word hospital. If what he had just seen was real then that would mean that that monster was there ready to devour him next no doubt. Danny pushed against his godfather's arms causing the older man to lay him back on the floor in fear of dropping him. "No…" whimpered Danny as he tried to sit up on his own. "I … don't want to … to go there. He … He'll kill me."

"You're being delusional Danny." Said Vlad. "No one's trying to kill you. Now stop struggling and let me take you out to the car. I need to get you to a doctor." Vlad picked up his godson despite his protest.

"No. No. I'm fine. Please put me down. I'm just tired. I want to go to bed." Whimpered Danny as he felt his upcoming doom drawing closer and closer to a close as they neared the front door.

"No your not. People who are fine don't slam their heads into the table and fall unconscious on the floor." Stated Vlad in the calmest voice he could muster. These strange attack and bad health were shattering his nerves. Kristy suddenly ran past him to the front door ready to open it and accompany them to the hospital. This was horrible. She had only the kid for a day and he had already fallen ill. "Open the door."

"No!" Tears started running down Danny's cheaks as the image of the dieing mothers face flashed before his eyes. "Please don't. He's there! I can't go there. Please, I'm fine. I don't want to be in the same place as a baby killer! Please, Vlad don't take me there. Please." Danny screamed over and over. He didn't want to go there. The baby, the mother, and all that blood. It just struck far to close to home. Danny dug his nails into his godfathers vest and buried his head in it, "Please."

Kristy watched as Vlad halted in his tracks. He hated seeing his last hope for happiness freak out like this. He looked down at his godsons frightened eyes and asked his godson in a calm voice, "Are you sure you're alright?" Danny nodded. "But …"

"It was nothing…" Vlad looked down at him unconvinced. Danny knew he had to give him something more then that, he needed a promise. "I promise I'm fine. You can even have the doctor check me out tomorrow at the hospital … but please don't take me tonight."

Smith ran back inside to find Vlad caring his godson up the stairs. He looked over at the young maid he believed to be named Kristy. "What happened?"

"The boy, Danny, convinced Masters to take him tomorrow. Vlad is taking up to his room right now." Kristy sighed.

Smith nodded his head. He was half glad that Vlad finally listened to his godson. Whatever had scared Danny was probably horrifying. Smith had a good idea that whatever it was would probably be on the morning news tomorrow. _Bastard. I can't believe I'm related to him._

Vlad laid down his godson down into his bed. Danny had fallen asleep before he had even gotten to bed. He hated seeing the once peppy youngster like this. It ripped his heart out time and time again. He ran his fingers through his godson hair and whispered. "What fear lingers in your heart dear child? A fear so dark and cold you have become consumed by it. Will you forever be lain in the darkness never to whisper what truly has pledged your soul? Will you be lost to it forever and never truly able to find your way back to the world of the living?" The words passed over the millionaire's lips like poetry. It was an old saying his grandmother use to say when he was afraid of the dark as a child. He wasn't sure of its true meaning, but it was the truth and nothing more. Like the truth he wanted from Danny, yet might never get at this rate. "Will you ever tell me the truth Danny?"

Vlad flicked off the lights and sat in a chair that basked in the moonlight to over watching his godson. This was his only family and nothing was ever going to take it from him. Nothing was ever going to kill him. Vlad closed his eyes as he recalled Danny's panicked words. Nothing was ever going to frighten him like that, but first he had to know why there was even a fear. He had to know the truth.

XXX

Paw07: Yah. Yah. I know. Danny's is all wimpy, but I'd be traumatized to if I saw someone murdered in my head. Just wanted to state that before anyone complained. Oh, and CarmenElizabeth, what fun would it be if I gave up all the answers. I want you to hate me with anticipation till the very end, but there is one thing I'd like to point out. Smith is on his own side.

SC: 3/6/2006


	16. Hospital Visit

Paw07: This sucks! I can't believe that they want to cancel DP. Danny Phantom is one of the few shows that I want to watch on Nickelodeon! I sure hope that petition works… _Oh great all this bad news has made me depressed._

PS: On a different note … I went to a funeral. It was sad … my refrigerator died and I don't think I'll ever be the same with out it. I haven't had a glass of milk or a bowl of cereal in two weeks. God this sucks! (giggle)

Chapter 16: Hospital Visit

XXX

It is hard to say what fear truly is, but if anyone would ever know it's meaning it would have to be Rodger Smith. Smith was a _god_ in his past when it came to fear. Hell, he use to rule one of the greatest fears of all time, but he gave it up for a life … for truth. Yet, here he found himself in the very same place where it all began … the ghost zone. It had been a few thousands years since the last time he had even gotten near a portal, yet for a time he had owned every nook and cranny of the ghost zone. He had made it what it was today. The lawyer/driver/butler sighed as he opened Vlad's gate to the ghost zone. He prayed that it was true that all the ghosts were missing from this place of residence, because he couldn't hide his true form in the world of the dead. And if he'd suddenly appeared he'd either be blamed or expected to fix the demon problem. Either way … it sucked to be old and powerful.

Smith scratched his black mane and was about to turn his back on his past place of residence when he heard a snap. It was his sanity slowly cracking. He needed to see if what he thought was happening was truly happening. If so, the _awakening_ was closer then anticipated. He couldn't get Gibgit or Tucker to visit the boy to get answers either, because the idiot millionaire had kept a watchful eye over him all night …like a mother hawk guarding her eggs. God this sucked. He'd rather deal with the demon himself then go in there. Smith sighed. He had to go. He had no choice. Smith was about to step in when something flew through his gut, causing him to shiver violently. He hated it when ghost flew through him!

Smith turned around to see a rather ruffled time wizard. Clock Work rarely left the ghost zone so what he had feared must already be happening. The ghost zone was turning into a plane for captured souls. The demons collection pot of horror. Smith looked at the ruffled ghost with a frown. Why hadn't he seen this coming? This was his job. That was why a time ghost was put in the ghost zone when it was created! … _Wait … I hope he doesn't recognize me. That could be bad._

Clock Work tried to reclaim his calm composure as he ran his hand over his broken time staff lovingly. This was horrible. The time ghost then looked back down at the swirling vortex and whispered, "God. It almost got me. Bastard. He broke my staff. Oh well … I had to make sure no more ghosts were in ---

The timekeeper finally looked down and noticed that there was a human butler in the room looking up at him in a very unfrightened manner. That was odd. It had been awhile since he had been in the living world, but he was fairly certain that humans would usually run and scream at this moment. "Hello."

Smith said nothing but continued to glare up at the idiot ghost. He was useless. He had broken his time staff! Without it he was no better then any other spirit. He had his memories, that much was true, but memories could only carry one so far.

"You." Demanded Smith forgetting he was in his human form, "What has happened in there?"

Clock Work was about to whisper 'yes master' and then tell him everything he had witnessed, but stopped. This wasn't his master … hell he hadn't seen him in eons and this human idiot in front of him sure the hell wasn't him … but how he wished it was. His master would certainly know how to fix this problem and maybe his staff. "Nothing of importance to a mortal such as yourself. The information I have obtained will only be told at the ghostly gathering … have you seen a hunting ghost called Skulker anywhere?"

Smith clicked his tongue in distaste. He wanted answers now! Oh well. He could always spy on the meeting later. "He usually dwells in the attic or kitchen, but at the moment I have no idea where he is."

Clock Work was actually surprised that the human knew… He was a human right? "He lives here? … So is the meeting to reside in this haunted house."

"I have no idea." Smith had to hold back a smile as his plan came together like one of those little kitty puzzles. He didn't even have to lift a finger and the best part was that he hadn't had to step into that hellhole. Thank god for irony and idiots.

XXX

Danny rolled over trying to fall back asleep. This was the third time he had stirred from his uneasy sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink because the murders kept flashing before his eyes. He sat up trying not to ruffle the blankets and stared at his godfather whom was presently falling into an unwanted sleep. Danny just sat there in a waking daze watching his godfathers head slowly collapse into his chest. The millionaire's eyes fluttered once or twice and then they were closed for good. The teenager watched his godfather's chest rise and fall in a hypnotic motion. Once Danny was sure that the man was at rest he rolled off onto the floor and crawled out into the hallway. If he was going anywhere in a radius of two miles from where that freak had been he was going to be prepared.

Danny crawled down the stairs trying to ignore another encounter with the full time butler or Skulker. He didn't want anyone to see him, because that would put a serious dent in his plans. The teenager smiled when he finally found what he was looking for … Vlad's private study. Danny opened the door quietly and then sneaked in. Once he had found the light switch, he asked himself, "If I was a lonely psychopath, half ghost, in his forties where would I hide the lever to my secret underground lab where I ploy my evil experiments … Wow. That was so mad scientist sounding."

Soon the teenager acted like a kid in a candy store touching and pulling at everything in sight. After ten minutes of aimlessly pulling booking off the shelf the teenager sighed, gave up, and leaned against the fireplace.

Click.

"Huh … Ahhhhhh!" The fireplace swung open and Danny fell head first down a set of stone steps … "Ahhhh! Ouch! Eeek!" … and then a second set of stone steps … "Help! No! Ahhh!" … and finally the third set. "Owh! Eeek! CRASH!"

Danny cussed violently as he pulled himself off the cold floor. He quickly checked to see if anything had been broken and if he had accidentally been decapitated. "Nope." He then glared up at the three flights of stairs and cursed, "Damn stairs! A fucking death trap you are! … Damn Vlad. Hasn't he ever heard of an elevator?"

The teenager then wandered aimlessly around the lab trying to find the switch, occasionally stumbling over something. Danny picked himself off the floor for the third time and then slapped himself in the forehead for forgetting to grab a flashlight. The lights flashed on at the sudden sound. "Wow." Said Danny as he rubbed his eye. "Impressive. Clapping lights."

A feeling of joy overcame him as he gazed at all the weaponry. Never in his whole life had he been glad to see ghost weapons. With the excitement of a hyperactive child, Danny began to throw open cupboards and started looking through drawers trying to find the perfect weapon. He needed something small yet powerful. A smile soon formed on his lips. He had found it. A cricket. The cricket was originally Jacks inventions, but being the know it all that Vlad was he had made a few improvements. Danny fiddled with it and looked over its golden surface. It was shaped like a gun, but three times smaller with a satellite dish like thing on the end. It was true that it had improved much from when Jack had made it but the huge 'M' trademark on the butt of the gun irritated him to no end.

Danny sighed once more as he stared at the trademark. He then pocketed it thinking pickers can't be choosers. The teenager was about to continue his searching until a creepy feeling crawled up his back… Something was watching him! He turned around violently, grabbing something off the table to defend himself with.

The Dairy King froze in his tracks and stared at Danny. "I don't like salami."

"Huh?" Questioned the teenager as he looked down to see what he had grabbed off the table. "A salami log. Eww. God, why is this in his lab. Vlad sure had some nasty eating habits." Danny laid it back down making a sour face. He then looked up at the king and asked, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I live here… and I want to talk to the huntsman Skulker. I want to know when that meeting is taking place."

"Oh? What meeting?" Danny didn't like the sound of this. Personally, he didn't like any sentences that had Skulkers name in it, but that wasn't his present problem. Why where the ghost having a meeting? Was it to celebrate Danny Phantoms inhuman house arrest to the half ghost Vlad? If it was he was so going to crash it.

The ghost looked at him trying to decide if the mangy peasant was good enough for this information. He finally sighed and said, "There's going to be a ghostly gathering on what to do about the slow distraction of the ghost zone and this demon thing that is trying to doing everyone in."

"Well … that's just great." Danny sighed praying that it wasn't his demon. He then looked about the destroyed lab. "You do know I'm blaming this on you right?"

XXX

"Buggar." Growled Skulker. He had found a ghost, but it was the last spirit he wanted to see. Walker. Oh god. That guy was so irritating, but he was powerful. The huntsman sighed and flew down to the warden. If anyone knew where to contact the most powerful spirits from the ghost zone it was that bloodhound. "Yo!"

Blast!

The huntsman ducted behind a dumpster as a half a dozen shots were fired in his direction. He hid there a minute watching the trash fall the ground like a coward. He then pulled out his gun, and smiled. If that idiot wanted a fight, he was going to get one. Skulker leaned over the side of the dumpster and started shooting. He listened to the warden grunt as one hit him square in the chest. "Hah!"

The warden leaned against the brick wall to his side as he tried to shake off the effects of the shot. What was attacking him? Didn't he leave that demon in the ghost zone? "God, that thing's persistent." Walker readied himself for a direct attack. He was too weak to run and he couldn't fight any more, but he wasn't just going to lay down and disappear! He flew forward throwing a countless number of plasma blast caring little that he couldn't see his target!

Skulker squeaked in protest and dived into the asphalt! He floated though the earth towards the source of the explosions. Once he arrived at the source the hunter smiled, pointed his gun upwards, and shot! He heard the warden cry out as he was thrown off his footing. Skulker soon floated above the asphalt and glared at his prey. God, it felt good to fight like this again. He hadn't battled like this since the ghost child. How he missed the little squabbles they'd have.

Walker glared up at his conqueror. It was that hunter! Bastard! He had better things to worry about than this once inmate! The warden pulled out his electric billyclub and slammed it into the other ghosts chest! A painful roar escaped the huntsman as he slammed into other opposite wall. Just because some freak in the ghost zone had injured him didn't mean he was helpless! He slowly pulled himself up ready for the next attack. Skulker did the same and ---

"What do you think you're doing! Have you both gone crazy! It's not like we aren't suppose to be running for our afterlives or anything."

Skulker looked up to see one rather rattled looking Ember. She was comforting one rather frightened Young Blood who's sidekick was nowhere in sight. He kept wiping tears from his dead eyes and was constantly whimpering very quietly to Ember who'd occasionally ruffle his hair with her hand. Anyone could tell that that thing had directly attacked them.

"I see you've ran into some trouble." Stated the huntsman as he closed in on Walker and put his ghostly hand forward to introduce a truce. The warden took it unwillingly. He had little like for the hunter but right now he needed allies. Ember was useless and that Young Blood hadn't spoken to him in the two days they had been together. "Were you attacked by the demon?"

Ember growled, "That thing wasn't a demon it was the devil himself. He just touched the other spirits and they would be no more! What the hell do you know huntsman!"

"Yes." Barked the warden as he sat on the ground. That thing had touched him and he was extremely lucky not to be destroyed like the rest. But he didn't get away without a scar. He had been extremely weak and found it rather hard to regain his energy. That thing was powerful and was only growing in strength with each passing moment. They needed to do something now. "Tell us so we can help you destroy it! That thing killed all my guards and it isn't getting a life sentence … it's getting the death penalty... True death!"

XXX

Danny slowly crept up the stairs, praying that Vlad hadn't waken up and freaked out. That situation would be an extremely unpleasant. The teenager crept up the stairs without a hitched and then sneaked into his room. He almost jumped out of his skin. God, Vlad looked exactly the same as he did in that dream he had had about himself being murdered. The teenager swallowed and was about to jump into bed and hug his cricket like a teddy bear, but stopped when he saw his godfather shiver slightly and curl deeper into the chair. Danny sighed and gave into his conscious and his heart. "Fine." Vlad might have been a jerk, but he was the jerk who fed him, housed him, and took him in. He was the jerk that visited him in the hospital and comforted him in his time of need. He was a jerk, but he was Danny's only family. So he was Danny's jerk.

Danny pulled one of the four thick blankets off his bed and carefully covered up his godfather. Vlad didn't wake up, but merely whimpered something about Maddie. Danny rolled his eyes. Vlad was such a pervert. The teenager yawned loudly and then crawled into bed himself. He needed to sleep off his worries … to bad as soon as he forgot one worry two more would take its place. "Good night … you pervert."

XXX

That morning the car pulled up to the hospital with a halt. There were cop cars everywhere. "God. What happened here?" Vlad glared at the flashing lights of the police cars. Something bad had happened here like a murder. Is that why Danny freaked out last night? Did he know? "Danny? –

"I have no idea so don't ask!" growled Danny. He could feel Vlad reading his mind. That idiot always knew what nerves to press. Danny sighed as he watched the cops run in and out of the hospital doors trying to mark off the area and keep the reporters off the scene. The teenager squeezed the gun in his pocket. He'd rather have his powers, but his little cricket would just have to do.

The vehicle finally came to a halt. Danny swallowed slightly as he exited the door. He so didn't want to be here.

The waiting room was rather blah when it came to decoration. At least that's what Danny was presently thinking at the moment. He had been sitting in the same waiting room for at least an hour. This was boring as hell and Vlad kept talking and talking. Danny rolled his eyes and started to repeat his earlier source of entertainment… glaring at the hallway door. He knew that murderer had wandered down these every halls. So as soon as Vlad left the room to get a shot in the ass, he was going to disappear. He needed to find some hints or info on how to disperse of his newest enemy.

Vlad sat there trying to convince Danny he'd like his new school. It was old and proud. It had the top ranking educational facility in the state and it was close to home. There were also some respectable people there. The only way to get into RedRaven High School was by money or a scholarship… only geniuses got those scholarships. Vlad glared at his godson. What was so interesting about that damn door? "Danny? Are you listening to me?"

"What?" growled the teenager as he watched a blond detective pass by the door… What was he holding?

"Danny?"

"It sucks Vlad. I hate it down to the name so can you just leave now?" Danny bit his tongue. Maybe that was a bit much. By the look of Vlad's expression he had taken it too far.

Vlad tried not to snarl but wasn't doing a very good job at that. He had pulled a lot of strings and passed by a lot of good schools to get Danny into that one. How dare he be so ungrateful. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Danny. Please stop this. It's getting sickening. Everything I say or do seems to offend you. I'm only trying to take care of you." Danny glared at him. Vlad ignored the look. He'd seen that look so many times in the last few weeks that it no longer was an insult. "Now stop whining about the school. You're just going to have to like it…"

Danny rolled his eyes. That was so dad sounding … Oh god! It was happening. Vlad was turning over to the dark side. The dad side. Danny's worries were suddenly interrupted by a nurse. "Mr. Masters?"

"Yes." Whimpered Vlad. He just knew a needle was coming on. God. How he hated needles.

"Dr. Monroe's ready for you."

Vlad swallowed and looked down at Danny. "Um… Can't she look at my godson first?"

The teenager cut in before the nurse could speak. "What's wrong Vlad? Scared of a needles?" Danny smiled as Vlad's face lost its serious expression and picked up a disgusted look.

"No … I …

"Hurry up!" Growled a voice from behind the door he was suppose to enter. It must have been this Monroe.

"Wow." Danny cringed at her voice but was eternally grateful to the women. She actually scared Vlad and she didn't even have ghost powers. "Sounds like a charmer Vlad. Now get in there!" Danny got up, pulled his godfather to his feet, and finally pushed him towards the door. Vlad stumbled through the door growling something about not moving. Danny ignored the threat and sneaked out of the waiting room. He needed to find the truth!

XXX

Danny watched the guard sway at the delivery room door. So what he had seen last night was real … Danny swallowed a wave of nausea as the thoughts of oozing blood and decaying flesh overcame his senses. He could smell the iron in the blood and feel the grotesque slime of flesh underneath his nails as if he was the one who had murdered the helpless baby and suffering mother. Danny threw his hand over his mouth and found himself running away from the scene. In his hurry to escape the teenager slammed into a tall, blond detective. The man watched Danny flee and then called out to the officer guarding the door, "Hey! Didn't I tell you not to let anyone see the scene!"

The officer held a confused expression for a moment and then answered, "Nobody's been in here Gatzby … except the husband that is… poor bastard."

XXX

Vlad nearly slapped himself for being scared of this tiny-framed woman. She looked innocent like a puppy or something. Her hair was red and messy reminding him of a mouse. She held her square framed glasses on the tip of her nose, which blended nicely with her flat curveless body. She was a little red mouse. Vlad nearly laughed but tried to ignore the need to as he walked over towards her.

"Hello Mrs. Monroe… I know this appointment was –

"Pull your pants down and bend over." She stated as she pulled on a pair of rubber gloves with a snap. She glared at him over the rim of her glasses. "What? Do you need help getting your pants down … and it's Miss."

"Um … what?" The millionaire nervously started throwing glances at the door ready to run. He was wrong about her not being scary and now he knew why she was still a miss.

She walked right up to him and pointed at the examination table. "Pull your pants down so I can give you a prostate exam."

"Uh … I came here for my ribs and the burn on my neck." Vlad swallowed. He really didn't want a hand up his ass. He really, really didn't want to have a hand up his ass.

The she-devil raised an eyebrow and then turned to her files. She clicked her tongue as she read the lines carefully and then removed her gloves. "I'm sorry that was my four o'clock appointment Nick Qualantone … you're Vlad Masters right? The guy who adopted the kid from Amity Park?" Vlad nodded his head. "That was good natured of you … I don't mean to sound snoopy, but how is he adjusting?"

"Badly." Growled Vlad as he took a seat appointed to him by the woman. "Everything I say and do is wrong or offends him! He's violent and constantly lies … I just want the truth… "Vlad sighed as his worries about his godson bloomed forward. "But that's not worse part. Just last night Danny had one of his attacks. It was so violent that he slammed his head into the table and collapsed on the floor. God he scared me to death."

The doctor frowned and then took a seat beside Vlad. "Yes … Dr. Webking informed me about them. I could prescribe him some medication, but in the long run it won't mean much. Not as much as your influence. I would certainly recommend a dose of your support and kindness over any medication. The medication might affect his arm anyway... so I stand on the idea that you should offer him sociological support."

Vlad sat there expressionless. What could he say to that … that him and Danny had been mortal enemies until recently so that's why he couldn't relate to the kid. "Um … I don't know what to say to that. How should I sociologically support him? Should I get him a shrink?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk. She dug through a pile of papers and finally brought something over to the millionaire. "Here. It's a collection of parenting books… Danny needs a Dad."

Vlad swallowed the word as it caught in his throat. He was starting to hate that word. He then took the books from the women. They were thick like a fricken dictionary. He read the title on the first book with a frown. "How to be an Awesome Dad… I've never even read a good parenting's article in the newspaper and you expect me to read this? … Besides the author looks gay." Growled Vlad as he looked at the picture on the back. He then took the small collection of books and quickly flipped through them until he got to a thin one at the end. He gapped slightly as he read the title. "How to Make Your Intimate Love Life More Sexual."

"Oh!" She grabbed the thin book from the millionaire before he could read any farther and quickly sat on it. Vlad glared at her. Who did this sex crazed maniac think she was offering him parenting advice! All she though about was getting laid. Monroe pushed her hair back and made a nervous cough trying to break the ice. "Well now that we got that over with I'll have a look at you and then we'll drag Danny in here."

XXX

After a few moments of dry heaving into the janitors sink in the closet, Danny wiped the drool from his mouth and then opened the door … where was he? Danny looked around with a frown. The ugly puke green paint was peeling off the walls and Danny could have sworn he'd just seen a raccoon scurry down the abandoned hall. Was this part of the building abandoned? The teenager looked around trying to decided which way to go. In his blind panic he should of really paid attention where he was going. "Oh great. I'm trapped in the middle of the hospital with a murderer probably lurking the halls… Danny you're a genius when it comes to getting into trouble."

Danny's shoes clicked loudly in the empty halls as he desperately tried to find the exit. This sucked! He wasn't going to be able to get back in time before Vlad's appointment ended… Wait. There was always time to irritated Vlad but revenge only came once in a lifetime. Danny stopped looking for an exit and desperately started to look for clues instead. He kept up his wandering until a slight whisper reached his ears. Danny stalled in his tracks and nervously pulled out his gun. He wrapped his fingers delicately around the handle and tiptoed over to the room from which soft voices were coming from. The only thing that would hide out here would have to be that monster! The teenager took a panicked breath and then jumped forward, kicked in the door, and started shooting randomly with his eyes closed!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams filled the room as several teenagers ducked from the random plasma blasts being shot at them.

Danny stopped shooting when an empty beer bottle came flying his way and crashed into a million pieces. "What the hell!" Cried the teenager as he ducked for cover. Theses weren't demons … they were teens like himself. "Hey. Where's the demon?"

"What demon you god damn fucking sociopath. What are you trying to do? Kill us?" growled a teenager boy with a short ponytail. He slowly pulled himself off the ground and picked up a burning cigarette and popped it into his mouth. He started dusting himself off while growling random insults at Danny. A scruffy teenager who looked slightly like a hyena soon joined him.

"Hey who's the freak Drake?" The teenagers eyes traveled away from the smoker and over to the cricket in Danny's hands. "Oh my god! Is that a new Masters Corporation gun? Oh my god it is! This model hasn't even come out yet has it?" The teenager stole it right from Danny's grasp, grabbed a screw driver out of his pocket and started taking it apart.

Danny watched with horror as the golden covering fell off and to the floor. He needed that for the demon. "Hey." Danny growled as he tried to grab it away.

"Oh give it to him Tech and get up here!" protested a third teenager. She was a pretty Asian presently trying to crawl up into an open vent with the help of another girl who looked like a bookworm. God. Where were all these freaks coming from! Tech smiled and ran towards her using her back as a stand to get up into the vent. He laughed hysterically as he disappeared into the ventilation system. The Asian girl soon followed growling something about killing him with her scarf.

Danny ran over to the bookworm and glared up at the vent. "What the hell is wrong with you people! Give me my cricket back! … What are you doing here anyway with a murderer on the loose."

"God. You sound like my mom." Growled the boy named Drake as he took a puff of his cancer stick. "And if you must know … we want to see the murder scene so we are crawling through the ventilation system to get a peek." Danny just gave him a worried look. "Oh don't worry we won't get caught, now let me give you a boost."

"A boost … Oh no I'm not going anywhere with you delinquents!" Danny swallowed.

"Fine." Whimpered the bookworm girl at his side, "Then I hope you don't want that cricket thing back. If you leave it with him to long he'll reduce it to scrape metal … I would know because he ruined my moms dryer… Oh and my names Lisa!" She kept grinding her shoe into the dust as she played with her school uniform. Danny groaned as he read RedRaven High on her uniform. The Drake kid had then same thing minus the skirt. God these were his future classmates.

"Fine." Whimpered Danny. He wanted that gun back! "Give me a boost up!" Danny didn't really feel like an adventure with the thought of a mad murderer on his mind, but maybe he'd find some clues on this masquerade not to mention he'd probably piss Vlad off at the same time. It was a win win situation. Danny smiled as he crawled into the freezing ventilation system … he was one step closer to his revenge.

The small team of adolescents seemed to crawl forever until Lisa came to a halt. "What?" Whimpered Danny. He wasn't ready for this … but he had to face his fear and gain his revenge. "Is it the delivery room?"

"No." Whispered Lisa as she came to a halt beside the Asian girl and Tech who where presently looking down through some vents, "It's the famous Vlad Masters. He's in Miss Monroe's room. Oh my god … is she his slut?"

"She can't be his slut… He's a ghost or something." Blurted out Tech as he glared through the vents down at the millionaire. He looked back up to see everyone staring at him. "What? I read it in Weekly World News. The worlds only reliable news source."

Everyone except Danny rolled their eyes. Danny nearly laughed with how right the freak was. But he prayed that they would move on and forget about his godfather. "Come on … lets go to the murder scene."

Drake poked him in the ribs. "That came wait… they removed the bodies already and won't clean up the blood for quite a while so we have some spare time to spy. Here lets listen to them." The smoker pulled out a three stethoscopes from his huge pants pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Questioned Lisa as she took one.

"Stole them from an intern. Now all of you shut up and listen. Maybe we can sell some dirt to the tabloids."

Vlad winced slightly as she ran her fingers over the burn on his neck. Her eyes widened slightly … this burn was in the shape of a hand. She sighed and slowly wrapped the wound. She had only caught a glimpse of the mothers and infants bodies, but instinctly remembered the burns. The burns shaped like hands. "Finished. Now where's that godson of yours. I need to look at that arm not to mention his head after last nights attack… Why exactly didn't you bring him straight here? He might have gotten a concussion."

Vlad laughed. "That godsons on mine has a head so thick that such a little thing couldn't hurt him." The millionaire recalled the attack and what Danny had said after it. Did he know that someone had been murdered here? Better find out. "I couldn't help but noticed all the officers here today and I was wondering if this was the hospital that baby had been killed at?"

Monroe gawked at him for a moment, cleared he throat, and whispered, "Yes … but how did you hear about that? It hasn't even been on the news yet. The cops are trying to keep it hush hush … You see one of our doctors did it. Troy Willow. He went into the delivery room and … Well, it was just horrible." The woman's voice had lost its demanding qualities and picked up the heartbreaking whisper of a mocking bird.

Vlad swallowed. How did Danny know? Was he getting a new power? … That was unlikely because he himself had never experienced an ability such as that. So how had Danny known… Vlad sighed and pulled on his jacket. He'd better go find out. "Now that I'm done I'll –

SQUEAK!

"What was that?" Danny squawked as he dropped his stethoscope. He could have sworn that vent had just moved below him.

"I don't know. Now shut up. I want to hear his godson's name. It hasn't been in any of the tabloids so they'd probably give good money for it." Growled Drake as he leaned a little closer to the opening.

SQUEAK!

"I think your name can wait…" Lisa looked up at them with fearful eyes. Danny nodded his head. He really didn't want anyone as crazy as these people to know his name and especially for all the wrong reasons. Who cares if he's Vlad Masters godson?

"Why?"

"THE VENT'S COLLAPSING!"

SQUEAK!

Vlad removed his hand from the door handle and looked up at the ceiling. Was it him or was it squeaking. "Miss Monroe is it me or is your ceiling squeaking."

Monroe tried to pull herself out of her depressed state and looked up at the white ceiling. "It's the ventilation system no doubt… Probably raccoons or something got in them."

SQEAKKKK!

"It sounds to big for raccoons."

SQEAKKKKKKKKKK!

"Oh my god! Move! Move! Move!" Cried Drake as he tried to push the small group forward. "Hurry before it collapses AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The millionaire gaped as he watched the ceiling cave in. Sheetrock, metal, and teenagers went flying everywhere. White dust filled the scene as someone fell in Vlads arms. That better not be Danny! Was the only thought in Vlads head as he coughed violently from the dust and debris getting into his lungs. After a few moments of cussing and groaning the dust started to settle. Revealing the carnage.

Monroe exited from here hiding place under here desk and growled, "What the hell have you brats done to my room!"

Vlad glared at her and then to the squirming form in his arms. This wasn't Danny. It was some freaky kid with … was that his cricket? "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with this!" Vlad grabbed the slightly dissected gun.

The teen looked up at him ready to protest but a scream escaped him instead. "GHOST! It's Vlad Masters ghost! Run for your lives!"

Vlad quickly looked down at his body to see if he had accidentally turned into Plasmius. Nope … he was just covered head to toe in white dust, but being stupid teenagers they probably though he was a ghost. It was hard to believe that once upon a time he was that stupid too.

Danny coughed violently as he tried to push a large piece of the vent off his legs. He froze when heard Tech's scream. He then noticed Vlad was standing right there looking down on a rather dusty Tech. Danny prayed that the millionaire hadn't noticed him yet so that he might be able to sneak out in the chaos with the rest of the teens. Danny finally managed to free his legs and got ready to run with the rest of the panicking idiots.

A rather surprised looking detective Gatzby flung open the door answering the crash and Tech's scream. "What is!" The teenagers all scrambled out of the room screaming ghost and knocking the poor man to his back. Vlad dropped the screaming brat and noticed a head of black spiky hair trying to sneak out of the room. Vlad growled. That teenage brat didn't sit still like he told him too! He needed a leash! Vlad reached forward and grabbed his godson by the wrist. Danny slightly yelped not expecting the older man to grab him causing the other teenagers to look back.

"Oh my god! It got the new kid. We got to save him." Cried Lisa as she froze.

"Leave him. We have to save our own hide!" Tech pushed her forward as they ran for their lives screaming ghost.

Vlad and Danny both stood there with stupid expressions. "They just abandoned you…"

"I didn't notice," growled Danny sarcastically as he tried to pull free of his godfathers grip. Vlad didn't let go. He was never letting Danny out of his sight again. He had only been gone less then twenty minutes and the idiot managed to bring down a ceiling.

The detective finally pulled himself off the floor and breathlessly asked. "Did anyone get the license to that bus that hit me?"

Vlad looked up at the slightly delusional man. What was Danny thinking? He could have killed somebody not to mention himself… He was so irresponsible! Vlad turned back the blond and humbly apologized, "Sorry about that." Vlad then forced Danny to take a seat. "If I leave him alone for a minute he acts like a wild animal…"

Danny sat there rubbing his many bruises waiting for the cussing to come … for the blame, but it never did. Even all the way home in the car Vlad said nothing. Nothing at all. He just sat there looking out of the window occasionally flipping through one of the many books on his lap, but he never said a thing. Danny sat there feeling a sickness well in his stomach. That sick guilty feeling remained in his belly all day. It last through dinner, supper, and all the way to bed. Finally, as he crawled into bed Danny, cracked. Why hadn't Vlad yelled at him or at least punished him? The teenager found himself wandering around the house looking for his godfather. He finally found him sitting in the dark watching television.

"Vlad!" cried Danny as he glared at him with the help of the televisions faint light. "Aren't you angry? Aren't you going to punish me? Yell at me?" Vlad looked up at him not giving a hint of expression in his face. "Say something."

Vlad sighed. "Punishing you would do nothing Danny, besides … I'm to disappointed in you to do anything."

Danny stood there with a look of shock on his face. He wanted Vlad to yell, to cuss, but no … this was worse then any punishment he could imagine. Vlad was disappointed. He wasn't angry. He … He … Danny couldn't stand it. Those words made him feel so dirty and ungrateful like a horrible person. He couldn't stand that feeling and that look Vlad was giving him. It was unbearable!

Danny ran from the room trying to hide the tears in his eyes, not really understanding why he felt this guilt. Why he felt so dirty. Why should anything Vlad tell him hurt this badly? Why should he care? He was all alone in this world. Nobody cared for him and that bastard certainly didn't.

XXX

Paw07: What would you do without me? Really, I'd like to know.


	17. The Burning Hand

Paw07: Blah…

Chapter 17: The Burning Hand

XXX

The pain awoke the teenager with a small scream. A shock of blistering nerves ran up his spine causing him to curl up into a ball, which was quickly lost as his muscles spasmed painfully throughout his body. Danny buried his face into his pillow as another scream escaped him. It was one of his attacks! It felt like blistering hot wires where running up his arm burning muscle and nerves as they went. Danny bit deeply into his lip as he tried to muffle the next scream. His nails ripped into his sheets as the intense pain was thrust into his skull. … And then it was over. Nothing but a dull throb remained crawling up and down his shivering body like waves, which were quickly joined by tears. A warm sticky stream ran down his face as he wailed out in agony. Danny wasn't crying because the pain it was because he had seen that monster take another victim. Two helpless young and innocent victims.

After many minutes of crying his lungs out into his pillow Danny held in his sorrow and decided to drown it with a shower… a cold nerve-numbing shower. If he could get that far. The teenager knew that he should try to inform Vlad about his attack, but he still felt far to hollow inside to look at that man let alone ask for help.

Danny weakly pulled himself from the sheets smothering grasp. His arm cramped tightly in complaint as he tried to stand. Once he had exhausted himself he leaned against the headboard trying to capture his breath in panicked gasps. He felt like he'd just ran a marathon. Danny took a deep breath signaling his body it was time to move the few yards to the bathroom … besides that was where his pain medication was.

Those few yards were the most excorticating steps Danny could ever remember taking as he leaned heavily against the bathroom door. Danny's body shook as he tried to open the door. The door opened with a click and Danny found that his support had disappeared. His legs would no longer accept his commands and he crashed onto the freezing tiling. He made no attempt to move from the place he had fell on. The cold flooring felt good on his forehead and cheek. The teenager closed his eyes allowing himself to collapse into the nightmare once again.

"Tommy!" cried the blonde girl to her brother as he picked at a leach on his toe. "Pick it off! It's disgusting. I told you not to walk in the stream."

_The little blond eight year old picked at the slimy thing with a frown. "It won't come off …It's stuck and I can't feel my toe."_

"_See! I knew not going straight to school was a bad idea! I'm telling mommy it was all your idea." She pulled at her red dress and then stuck her tongue out. _

"_Molly you're such a tadle tail!" growled her brother as he pulled the parasite from his toe allowing his warm blood to drip into the stream below._

_Molly watched with horror. "You're going to bleed to death. Bleed! Bleed!" Molly started running around in circles allowing here golden hair to wisp about in her panic._

_Tommy rolled his eyes. "No I'm not." He picked at the bleeding stub until something blocked out his sun. He looked up at the shadowy figure with his golden green eyes. He smiled at the scruffy haired man. He looked funny._

"_I'm glad your glad to see me …" A scream erupted from Molly as she watched the demon plunged his dagger like fingers into her brothers chest! Blood oozed into the stream below making the water a horrible color of crimson._

"_Tommy! Tommy!" cried the young child as she tried to run away. Her small mary-jane's tripped in her haste to escape, scattering her bag of toys all over the forest floor._

_The demon couldn't help but laugh at her futile escape plan! He then grabbed her by her golden curls tugging violently. She screamed out as she was pulled from the ground and lifted up the demons putrid face. Her screams only grew more intense as she stared into his black soulless eyes. He couldn't help but smiled as he and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Your screams only make me hungrier." Her last cry was silenced as he dug his fist into her chest, feeling around for the last desperate pumps of the heart. Once he had found it he grasped it tightly until it was dead and then ripped it out scattering blood and bone all over his shirt. "No…" Whispered her brother as he slowly bled to death. " …please … no."_

After the beast had devoured his treat and wiped the blood from his lips he rose to the dieing boy. The boy gurgled and sputtered blood from his mouth as his heart desperately tried to keep his flesh alive. The monster kissed the boy on the forehead leaving a bloody mark and whispered into his ear. "Do not fret my child I will not devour your heart … but I will kill your flesh and use it as a tool of destruction. You will be a corpse of despair and destruction. A mere tool for my plan." He slit the boys throat and the child was silenced. The demon picked the boy up in a cradling way. "One more body and that damn ghostly gathering of theirs will be no more."

XXX

Smith pulled his officer's cap a little closer to his face as he watched the young detective Gatzby wander about the crime scene. The imposter looked around with a hiss. Where was the boy! There was a boy reported missing with the sister. Where was he? That monster wasn't doing what he thought he was doing was he? … Better find out. If he was taking bodies away with him he was probably up to something horrible. He was probably making corpse slaves or as he liked to call them sinisters.

Gatzby growled in his throat as he lifted up the blood stained sheets that covered the body. His heart gave a seldom cry as he stared at the small body below. It was a little girl with golden curls. Her blue endless eyes had long since glazed over and gracefully accepted death. They alone held the truth of life and death … they also held the identity to her murderer. The detective sighed as he lifted the sheet a little more. Her heart was missing. Eaten to be more exact. He ran his fingers through her beautiful hair wishing her happiness in the afterlife. Gatzby continued to look sadly over the small girl until there was a tap on his shoulder. "What!" he growled not bothering to look up at whoever it was.

Smith frowned as he looked over the small girl and whimpered in the man's ear. "Have they found the boy? The brother?"

"No. He hasn't been found …" The detective shifted his feet trying to get more comfortable. A small pop caused his look down. There laid a doll. A plastic reminder of life and happiness. He lovingly picked up a small doll that laid in the dirt and placed it in her small hand, praying that she could carry the small toy to the afterlife… As he looked down at her small hand he noticed something … Where those burns? He ran his gloved hand smoothly over one. They were shaped like hands … He'd seen something like these before, but where… "The hospital."

Smith couldn't help but smile as he watched the detective rise to his feet and rush to his car. "Now that's a smart man. He's even smarted then most ghosts I know and he's at least a several hundred years younger. Sadly it proves my worries. That monster's making sinisters, but the true question is who is he going to use them against and will they be strong enough to resist." Smith sighed. Things just keep getting better all the time.

XXX

Vlad's frown increased as the morning news flashed before his eyes. He felt like grabbing the nearest object and flinging it at the screen. He didn't want to hear this. It was far to depressing for this early in the afternoon. He watched the stern looking blonde reported the depressing news in a most heartless manner.

"Earlier this morning a young girl by the name of Molly Turner was found murdered in a small grove not even a mile out of town…She is the latest of a wave of horrific murders by the serial killer called the Burning Hand. He has already killed four victims in the Madison area. Two adults, Molly the ten year old, and an infant. He is believed to be one Troy Willow who was a doctor at Montgomery Hospital. If anyone has any information leading to --- Click. 

Usually such news wouldn't even dent his cold exterior but the thought of a murdered child could do nothing but affect him now. If anyone would even put a dent on Danny's head like that he'd … the thought was far too painful for the millionaire to imagine. Speaking of Danny where was he. Was he still angry about the talk last night? He had only the told the truth. The same brand of truth he wished to receive from the kid no matter how deeply it burned.

The millionaire scratched his head. This wasn't a time for thinking it was a time for action. A time for … Vlad flipped through a parenting book on his lap… "Okay … there's the divorce talk which isn't it. The safe sex talk … um … I sure hope I don't have to use that one for a while. Oh, here we are a heart to heart talk. Speak the truth and the truth you will receive." Vlad smiled as he gently closed the book and stood up. "I better go talk to him now before he misses dinner and starts eating the furniture."

The bachelor didn't feel like walking up two sets of steps so he transformed into Plasmius and floated through the ceiling. "That reminds me. I better warn Danny to be careful about transforming around the hired help… Why haven't I seen him transform lately? Is he afraid to get into a fight with me?" Plasmuis glided into his godson's room expecting to see the teen acting like a lump on a log. Sleeping away the day and pouting, but no. "Danny? Quite pouting …" No answer. "Danny."

An electric charge ran down Vlad spine as he felt fear attack his thoughts. He finally heard a small whimper. He swallowed weakly and ran in that direction. Had Danny had another attack or was a mental thing. The millionaire's knees slid on the cold tiling as he gently turned Danny over. He ran his fingers through his godson's hair trying to wipe it from his eyes. The boy felt hot and sticky yet he was shivering. Vlad felt sick to his stomach as he lifted the child into his arms and strangely enough Danny reacted. He wasn't unconscious just slightly stunned.

"Vlad?" Danny's voice was soft and lost. His blue eyes showing signs of crying as his nails dug into his godfathers shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck and blundered into his neck. "Please don't die. I don't want to see you die too." Vlad froze in surprise. Danny had hugged him in his panic a few times before he had never whisper something so appalling before… so loving.

Vlad put his hand on the back of Danny's head in a comforting way. "Danny … calm down." He walked slowly towards Danny's place of rest careful not to disturb his arm. He could feel Danny crying into his neck the whole time. He ran his hand down Danny's head and patted him on the back in soothing manner. "I'm not going anywhere Danny. I couldn't dream abandoning you." Vlad came to a halt at Danny's bed and laid his godson down as he pried the teenager's small fingers from his neck. Danny whimpered panickly as Vlad stood up to leave so he could call that damn women. He had only taken a step from the bed when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Danny had managed to sit up and had grabbed onto his godfathers jacket. "Lay down your not suppose to move."

"Please don't leave … I … I'm scared he'll get you." Danny had no idea where these words were coming from but he wanted to hold onto his godfather for a little longer. He had always had Sam, Tucker, or even Jazz to talk to about his fear and worries. Lately all of those feelings were gathering inside and he had no outlet for it. The two deaths of the children had finally pushed him over the edge and he didn't want Vlad to disappear from existence like the other victims. That bachelor was his only hope … he was the father he never knew he had. "You're all I have left."

Vlad felt his heart leap in complaint to his legs telling them to stop. Danny actually wanted him to stay. Was all the cruelty he shown toward him just an act or misplaced anger? Vlad heart melted like butter as he surrendered to his godson. He sat on the edge of the bed and embraced his godson in a hug. It was the only thing he could think of. "Okay. I'll stay with you."

Danny felt like all his problems had melted away and that that demon could no longer hurt him as long as he had his godfather. The pain of his body even seemed to dull while he was in his godfathers grasp… What was this feeling? It felt like years since he'd felt it when in truth it had only been month. It was that warm feeling he had held for his family. Vlad was his family wasn't he? Danny felt an unnamed guilt take place the longer he remained in his godfathers grasp. He had lied so much to him and for no apparent reason. Vlad might be abnormally cruel in his bad moods' but he'd never hurt him. "Vlad … I'm sorry for lying to you.

XXX

The morgue was freezing and in all truth Gatzby hated it. It creeped him out like the feeling of impending doom. The smell of sterilization cruelly entered his nostrils along with the tart sickening fragrance of the dead. He stood there a moment glaring at the light in the far corner that glowed over a corpse. Two shadowy figures stood next to the lifeless body whispering words to soft to understand. He stood there a moment more and then walked over to them. There was a beautiful yet talented Dr. Monroe and Fred the coroner who seemed to ravish in the presence of death.

"What have you got for me?" He whispered feeling that if he raised his voice any higher in this place that the dead would rise and eat his flesh. Gatzby shivered as he waited for an answer and slammed his hands into his jeans pockets … god was it him or had it just dropped several degrees in here? Hey was Monroe nipping out … He looked at her with a smile. Nope. Not that woman, she's too cold blooded.

"Bad news. I think we have a serial killer on our hands." Said Fred as he started to play with a scalpel.

"What do you mean?" The blond detective growled in his throat. The last thing he needed was a serial killer on his hands! That meant more helpless victims to have their hearts ripped out. He wouldn't see another little girl's life cut short!

Strangely enough it wasn't the young man to answer him it was the Monroe women. "All the victims have one thing in common." Monroe lifted the sheet off the mothers pale arm and lifted it up for the other two to see. There were burns up and down her arm. "These burns, as you can tell, look like hand marks. And the other most noticeable occurrence is that the heart has been removed and eaten. This has occurred in three of the four victims."

"Wait … four victims?"

"Yes … there was the mother, the infant, the girl this morning, and a trucker. The trucker was found in his semi at the bottom of the river." Stated the coroner as he noted the confusing in Gatzby's voice.

"You mean that trucker from that accident on Yankton Bridge … the one that Vlad Masters was in?" Monroe swallowed as thoughts were brought forth by the name. Those burns on all the victims were just like the ones the two Masters had. So Vlad got his burn in the accident and Danny got his … three months ago. How could he get those burns three months ago? Did Danny know about the murderer or was he the murderer? No! That couldn't be. He was only a boy. A fourteen-year-old boy. How could a teenager to this? Why? Monroe was buried in her thoughts and was desperately trying to remain calm. Should she tell the detective? What if she was wrong? … What if she was right?

"Dr. Monroe?" Gatzby's voice ripped though her thoughts like knives. "Is something on your mind?"

She sighed. She could loose her job for this. "This is confidential so you didn't hear it from me, but both Vlad Masters and his godson have burns like the victims."

Gatzby's eyes widened with surprise. Did he have some witnesses? Two alive totally not dead witnesses? "So they both were attacked by the serial killer? Meaning they both saw him?"

"I don't think so. You see Vlad Masters received his burn in the accident at the Yankton Bridge, but the paramedics stated that he had been knocked unconscious." Gatzby sighed at this news but Monroe continued anyway. "But Danny Fenton … I mean Danny Masters received his burn three months earlier … His entire family died that day in a fire."

Gatzby felt an overwhelming dread overcome him. It was going to be hard to pin anything on the kid with a millionaire for a father. "So either are kid is the murderer or he knows something about the murderer… The question now is how to pin him down. We have no evidence to do anything to him … any ideas Fred?" The coroner merely shrugged his shoulders and then jumped at the sudden sound of a cell phone's chirping.

Ring … Ring … Ring. Monroe plunged her hand into her pocket and pulled out her flip phone. "Hello… What?" Her face took on a worried expression, which quickly turned into a smile as a thought struck her. "I'll be there in s moment Masters." She slapped her phone shut. "Speak of the devil. That was Masters. Danny had another attack and you two are coming with me to Masters castle right away." The two men just stared at her with questioned expressions. "If you two insist on finding anything out on Danny Masters I recommend you do it now. There are some intern uniforms in the room next to this one." They still both held questioned expressions. "Pretend to be my assistants. That way you can snoop around while I examine the kid. Got me?" Their brains finally kicked into overdrive and they both smiled. Monroe just rolled her eyes. She was surrounded by morons. "Now where is my medical kit?"

XXX

Gatzby couldn't help but be amazed as he stared up at the castle. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. The place was huge? What motive would anyone with this much money have to kill someone? He doubted it was boredom. The detective continued to act like a kindergartener until Fred finally elbowed the detective and whispered in his ear, "Quit gapping like an idiot and act like a nurse."

"I'm sorry to state this but I don't have much practice in nursing. I kind of failed that class in college." Gatzby smiled as he watched a rather worried looking millionaire answer the door and invite Monroe in, not even giving a second look at the other two men. "What luck Fred it seems that Monroe will be able to keep Vlad's attention while the both of us conduct our … scavenger hunt."

Monroe tried not to attract too much attention to her escaping nurses so she decided to distract the fluster millionaire with a quick game of twenty questions. "So Vlad … Do you remember how you exactly got that burn on your neck? Where was Danny during the accident? Did you get a good look at the semi driver?"

The bachelor glared down at the mouse beside him. What was fucking wrong with her? Danny was suffering at this present moment and all she could think about was playing a round of twenty questions. She was proving herself to be a bitch time and time again. After the sixth meaningless question Vlad's nerves were dragged to the edge. "Please! Miss Monroe! This is no time for mind games now pick up your pace and follow me!"

Vlad bit his tongue as the mouse women glared at him. He knew it was dangerous to test a woman when they were talking but presently he cared very little. They had finally reached their destination and the only talking he wanted out of her was if Danny had to be emitted back into the hospital or not.

Monroe was a bit put out that the millionaire hadn't even attempted to answer any of her questions. No wonder he didn't have a wife. Monroe stepped into the room trying not to squeal with empathy. This was the most glorious room she had ever seen. Why was Danny acting so cold towards his godfather when he got rewards and gifts like these? What kid in their right mind would be so … Danny wasn't in his right mind was he. He suffered a terrible loss and probably felt threatened by the millionaire's kindness. Monroe sighed as the thought of Danny's mental stability came into question. Anyone would kill to deaden the sorrow of grief.

Vlad felt like an extreme panic rise from his chest as Monroe glared down at the buy. Why was she glaring? She was the one who had volunteered to come here. What reason does she have to be mad? … Was she still pissed about the ceiling thing he had paid for the damages. "Monroe? What's wrong?"

Monroe threw her features into a smile. She hadn't noticed that her thoughts had come to the surface. "Nothing … nothing. Now lets give him a sedative and look at that arm of his. I'd hate to see him suffer another moment."

The doctor was quite surprised how calm Danny was acting after one of his attacks. He was just quietly lying there staring into space. Had he just grown use to them or was it something else. Monroe felt a sense of guilt rise in her as she sat on the edge of his overly huge bed. She should have looked at Danny's arm before she so crudely told them to leave yesterday. Vlad's shadow soon loomed over her in a protective way. She couldn't help but notice that the teenager kept throwing glances up at the man behind her. It wasn't the cold look teenagers usually gave … it was warm needy look that little boys gave their fathers at carnivals.

Vlad spoke before she could even unbandage his arm. "I think you should do something about his fever before you do anything?"

She resisted the need to elbow the millionaire in the stomach and tell him not to tell her how to do her job, but that would drastically cut the detectives searching time so she bit her tongue and pulled out a thermometer. He was right. Danny had a temp that was steadily rising, but it would probably break as soon as she shot some drugs into him. She pulled out a needle and couldn't help but notice a nervous flinch from the millionaire. "Don't worry. This isn't for you…" She turned her attention down to here patient. "This will help with the fever…" She did the cruel deed quickly and Vlad seemed to be the one suffering from it. "How bad was it Danny … was it different from the others? Did you have any delusions?" Danny was silent and just smile weakly. He looked so sad.

The bandages fell off easily and Monroe was surprised how well his arm had healed from the last time she had seen them at Greenwood Hospital with Webking. They looked horrible then, but they now looked even more like the burns on the victims. She was praying that those two idiots were finally getting to the bottom of this.

Vlad had seen Danny cared for dozens of times, but once the needles came out he'd start getting woozy. The crazy doctor finally wrapped Danny's arm back up and wished him good night as his sedatives started kicking in. Vlad sighed slightly. He was glad Danny was out like a light so he could speak with Monroe. "Is there anything new? Has his arm improved?" Vlad looked down at his sleeping godchild. "I hate seeing him like this … should I send him to the hospital."

Monroe wanted to smile. The millionaire looked so sweet and caring when he was worrying about his godson. She looked up at him with a smile. "Don't worry Mr. Masters. He seems okay now, but I'd really like to have him brought in tomorrow after some rest so I can x-ray that arm… Till then make sure he gets lots of rest and his pain meds if he's feeling any discomfort."

Monroe smiled as she thought of a way to stall … "So are those books helping?"

XXX

Skulker yawned as he floated through the ceiling of the westwing's highest tower. He had been hard at work trying to contact as many spirits as he possibly could. Sadly, the more he found the more desperate the situation seemed to become. There was untold destruction and disappearances so the huntsman was forced to rush the date of the ghostly gathering to tomorrow night. Everything was ready to go … the only problem was Vlad. He kind of set up the huge meeting in the castle without even informing the owner first. Skulker just knew that he was going to receive a cruel beating from Plasmuis but that would have to wait until later … and what about the brat? To many ghost's held grudges against the boy and he doubted any of them would spare the boy a beating just because his family recently departed … but knowing Vlad they wouldn't even get close enough to notice the boy. Should Danny even go giving his present state?

Skulker sighed and decided to ask Vlad's opinion … and he also had to beg forgiveness for inviting hundreds of ghost over without his permission. _Please be in a good mood_. Skulker sighed as he floated through the many levels of flooring until he slowly entered Vlad's private study. He looked up expecting to see Vlad sitting on his desk but no … he was sitting in his chair facing the opposite direction. He seemed to be digging through some files of his. "Vlad? Can I ask you something?"

Gatzby froze as the question came from behind him. What the hell was going on here? He hadn't heard anyone enter the door … besides Fred was guarding the door so who was behind him and how did they get in? Gatzby swallowed and tried to remain calm… maybe he could fake his way out of this. The detective tried to recall the millionaires voice and then spoke. "What?"

Skulker slightly jumped at the harshness in Vlads voice … or was he just sick? "What? Did Danny beat your butt or something while I was gone? You sound grumpy." Skulker almost laughed as he watched the chair quake slightly at the question.

Gatzby didn't know what to think about what the man behind him had just said. Was the brat abusive or did Vlad and his godson just fight a lot? "Um … no. We just had a disagreement about …" The detectives tongue caught in his throat. This dude didn't sound like a servant so he was probably an accomplice or friend. So this would be a perfect time to gather info. "… Danny's burn. He said he got it in the?"

"Fire." Answered the huntsman a little confused. Why was that bachelor acting so weird? Had he finally got a girlfriend or just laid.

"Yes … but I don't believe him… Do you know where he really got it?" Gatzby swallowed. Please let this work!

Skulker laughed. Vlad was on the warpath about Danny lying to him again. "God Vlad you sure are persistent. I have less of an idea then you… but that's odd you mentioned that. I've been dwelling on the fight me and Danny had in the kitchen … yes, yes your china … but what bothers me is why he didn't use his powers." Skulker said this in a most serious tone. Would Danny be able to help them with the demon or had his powers grown weak due to his health.

"Powers." Gatzbty was thinking fire starter as the word power bumbled around in his head. This conversation was just making him believe that Danny was more and more guilty.

"Skulker!" A voice resounded over the room. "What is this crap about Danny … and why are you telling it to a mere mortal?" The slick form of Walker floated through the ceiling and landed in front of a frighten looking detective. Gatzby neatly pissed his pants as the slickly dressed ghost trapped him in.

"What?" Questioned the confused huntsman.

The warden glared at the idiot. He tried not to roll his eyes as he decided to show the ghost what he meant instead of explaining it. The ghost flipped the chair around so that the hunter and detective could be properly introduced.

Gatzbty was positive that he had wet himself. Yah, he heard that the castle was haunted but he just thought that was a stupid rumor. The detective had no idea what to do as the ghost he had been talking to became enraged. So he did what most humans did at this moment … run and scream like a bloody cowered. "GHOST!" The detective jumped from the chair and ran through the ghost in front of him. The rest was a blur of panic, but he recalled stampeding Fred and storming into Danny's room to rescue the doctor.

XXX

Vlad wasn't quite sure what happened but apparently two of her nurses must have seen the Dairy King, freaked out, and kidnapped Miss Monroe. It would have been extremely funny if not for one ghost. "Skulker and … Walker?" Vlad was surprised that that other idiot ghost was here.

Walker was half surprised to meet the famous Vlad Masters in his human form. He was usually Plasmuis who was constantly causing hell in the ghost zone. God how he had wanted to throw him into the pen … but stopping the destruction of the world came first. "Yes … Personally I'm rather surprised that someone as stuck up as yourself would ever allowed the idiot huntsman talk you into anything. Let alone allowing the meeting to be your home."

Vlad felt anger rise in his chest. That damn ghost! He didn't do what he thought he did. Did he? "Skulker! … You weren't having that damn ghostly gathering here are you."

Skulker wanted to crawl into a corner and die again with the look that Vlad was giving him. "Yes … um … forgive me!" The huntsman was about to start cowering until he noticed that they were in Danny's room. He didn't think the millionaire was a child molester so why would he be in here … a small cough caught his attention. It was Danny and he didn't look so well. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face and he was shivering slightly. He had never seen one of the teenager's attacks, but from the look of the sleeping kid they were painful. "What's wrong with the kid?"

Vlad's anger drained from his face immediately as he paled. "He … had an attack this morning… and because of you two idiots you scared away his doctor! Give me one good reason not to skin you _alive_ … I mean dead!"

"He was attacked by the demon as well?" said Walker stupidly. Wait. Why was the ghost child here anyway? He heard Skulker talking about him but … "Why is the half ghost brat doing here! I thought you two were mortal enemies or was that damn box ghost lying to me?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "To answer all your questions in no particular order … He's my godson, yes we were, on, and he wasn't attacked by anything … at last I don't think so." Vlad sat down on his godson's bed and ran his fingers through his godson's bangs forgetting that the other ghosts were watching. He turned his attention back to Skulker. "You do realize I'm going to kill you after this meeting right? I would do it right now but Danny's fever hasn't dropped."

After a few more idle threats by Vlad Skulker was finally able to escape with Walker at his heals. "God … that was scary and he managed to do it without even waking the kid." Whimpered Walker as he hid from the slamming door. "So why exactly is the ghost child here? I doubt it would be a good idea to have him around with so many of his _friends_ showing up."

"He doesn't have a choice." Said Skulked hotly. He was rather glad that Danny was here … it kept the other half ghost's mind out of grief. "Danny's parents are dead. They died in a fire."

"Ow." The warden couldn't help but be surprised. This was way to conspicutive. The demon, the kid's parents dieing … they just fit together to perfectly. "Are you sure it was a fire?"

Skulker looked at him with a surprised expression. "You and that human both asked me that … what do you think really happened?"

Walker just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea, but he had a weary feeling that the brat knew something and he was going to find out. Things were just too –

"Hey? … Lets go raid the kitchen." Mocked Skulker as he disappeared thought the floor. Walker just rolled his eyes. That idiot had just caused him to loose track of his thoughts.

XXX

The demon smiled as he laid his final ingredient on the pentagram. An old homeless man whom he had killed with much joy. He ripped the ragged cloths from the corpse and quickly scratched out the necessary alchemy circles on his dead flesh. He smiled as he looked over his soon to be finished experiment. If he was lucky this would bring the end to long and hard journey. He would finally get the treasure he had work so hard and long to get and no one … not even the god of the dead could stop him.

"Now gentlemen are you ready for your awakening?" Mocked Joeds soft face. He then walked into the middle of the horrific circle and lifted his head up to the harvest moon. "Goddess of the moon? Dear sister hear my cry!" He spread his hands out like wings of a bat giving rise to a ghostly wind which drug a storm on its breath. "I have brought the sacrifice of past!" The lightning struck revealing the dead body of Tommy Turner who laid within the circles grasp. "I have brought the sacrifice of present." The eyeless sockets of the doctor Troy Willow stared quietly at the electric dance in the night sky as. The demon smiled and pointed to his newest victim whose flesh was still from its past existence in life. "I have brought the sacrifice of future. Now bring Mars hellish rein to pass with the sacrifice of the living dead!" The demon pricked his finger with one of his dagger like nails and a hissing drop of blood fell to the ground setting off a chain reaction of crashing lightning and roaring wind. The demon smiled as his corpses screamed out in agony! The sound of crushing bone echoed in the air as the three corpses flesh grew dark and slick like that of a bat or lizard. Their height soon reached six feet as their limbs took on a doglike stance. Their skulls creaked and waned as it lengthened into a long jaw of shark like teeth. The three sinisters threw their heads back with howls as their transformations came to an end. They all looked down on their master with hungry green eyes … they were ready for their commands… for the reason of their existence.

Joed smiled as he looked over his three grotesque creations. He motioned for them to gather round so that they may take their commands. "My dark beautiful … ugly children of the night listen to my words carefully or deny thou existence and die on the spot." All the beasts whispered with voices like the wind. They were ready. "You existence and commands are simple. Destroy the plans of the ghostly gathering and disperse of as many of those treacherous spirits as you can. Also find the ghost child and see if his awakening is coming to part. It he transforms he has awakened if not the mark on his arm shall tell you. Do not harm him! He is mine." The demon smiled as he remembered the older man who accompanied his treasure. "And the most important thing for you to do is to kill the one named Vlad. At all costs he must die!"

The demons all nodded their heads as the wind started to pound down on their bony flesh. They were about to part but the demon gave them some parting words. "Keep hidden until the meeting takes place and don't hurt the boy!"

XXX

Paw07: Incase you haven't noticed Danny's attacks are caused by the demons actions. The reason why will have to wait… The next chapter is about demons … that much is apparent isn't it?

PS: Thanks for the reviews.


	18. The Devils Playground

Paw07: … Okay now lets see how many injures Danny has gotten in the last three months … lots. Gosh, I'm surprised no one has turned Vlad in for child abuse… Maybe I should do that … and this is a really long chapter as you can tell so forgive me if I made any errors …Enjoy!

PS: I hate comas so you must forgive me if I have a shortage of them.

Chapter 18: The Devils Playground

XXX

Vlad sat silently in his office staring at a charred safe on his desk. The only light in the room was coming from a lamp on his desk. He looked over the crumpled papers trying not to get emotional. It had been years since he had even remembered writing these. He was surprised that Maddie had kept them for that matter put them in her fireproof safe. They were all still in their carefully opened envelopes… love letters that he had written to her in their freshman year in college. To tell the truth she had actually fancied him until she met Jack, after that there was nothing. No spark. Vlad opened one and read his smooth handwriting. He felt so empty inside at this moment. After a few moments of doddling over his letters he reread the letter that had come with the safe.

_Dear Vlad Masters,_

_I thought you'd like to have this. It was one of the few things that survived the fire. There are some letters and photographs inside. There is even a small note from his father, which was originally from the will. I'm sure Danny will find something of emotional use in it. How is he by the way and how are you. Miss Monroe informed me about the accident on the bridge and I hope you are well. I'll write later when I have more time. _

_Your friend, _

_Mr. Webking_

Vlad put the letter down with a sigh as he looked back into the safe. There were so many memories packed into this little thing. He pulled out a small toy of a doll which he guessed use to be Maddie's as a child. There also was a wedding photo of her and Jack, which Vlad only resisted the urge to rip up when something more intriguing caught his eye. A small drawing that had been put in a frame. The millionaire picked up the brass colored frame and felt his heart melt. It was a drawing of four stick people. They were crudely drawn but anyone could tell that they were of the Fenton family all holding hands. Vlad smiled at the childish yet heart filled drawing. He then turned it over and read the messy writing on the back. "I love you mommy and daddy. I drew you this cause I want us to be together forever!" The spelling was horrible but Vlad still found himself able to read it. He put the drawing back with a sad smile and looked a little deeper … there was a small paper crane in the bottom and Vlad wondered what significance it could have. He'd ask Danny later but right now he to contact his vice president of Masters Incorporated. That idiot Linx Nikolli had been on his back since the ghost population in the human world exploded. He also wanted to meet Danny as soon as the kid felt well enough. "Probably wanted to use him as a way to get air time and rise the company's stocks with the poor orphan sob story. Wouldn't be surprised with that crafty bastard… Now where's his number. I should really get it on speed dial."

Cr … CRASH

The violent cry of nature suddenly frightened the millionaire causing him to throw his gaze towards the window at his side. A pair of bloodthirsty green eyes glared back at him with the intensity of an ax murderer. Vlad was so surprised that he fell back in his chair with a yelp. His chair then fell over causing the poor man to be thrown to the floor along with his pile of paper work! Vlad quickly pulled himself up just in time to see the eyes blink once more and then disappeared as the next lightning strike lit up the night sky.

Vlad sat there in a moment trying to calm his heart. What was that? It was too huge to be a dog and all the workers were sent on vocation because of the meeting. So what was it?

The millionaire quickly found himself in a rotten mood. Nobody spied on him when he was in his study … nobody! Plus … it was going to take him hours to re-file that paperwork! He growled slightly was he transformed into Plasmius. Whatever it was was getting a well-deserved beating! The half ghost flew through the thick castle walls and into the pouring ran. The freezing rain slammed against his flesh like a freight train causing him to shiver in distress. He threw his cape over his head like an umbrella and started looking around the grounds trying to find what had frightened him. He started growing frustrated with the fact that he couldn't find that peeping tom… there was also the fact that it stared hailing. The millionaire sighed and was about to give up and restart his filing when he heard the grinding of rock. Plasmius quickly threw his gaze upward just in time to duct a falling brick from the castle wall. The shadowy figure was climbing up the castle walls and towards one of the master bedrooms. Within a matter seconds the figure had climbed the walls, opened the window with its razor sharp claws, and crawled inside.

Plasmius watched stupidly for a moment and then slapped himself in the forehead for being so forgetful. That was Danny's room! He quickly flew up to the open window and into the room. The half ghost landed heavily on the floor trying to see where that beast had gone. There was a flash of lightning in the night sky, which lit up the room revealing the dark figure who was perched over his godson. He seemed to be unwrapping Danny's injured arm. Plasmius hissed in the back of his throat and the figure shot it's head up in surprise. Another cry of thunder struck in the darkness and the millionaire was forced to look out at the pouring rain. He swore for being so easily distracted and quickly threw his gazed back to where the figure had been standing. Nothing… Whatever it was was gone. He kicked at the soaking floor and swore, "Holy fish paste! He got away." He sighed once more and then walked over to his godson. He didn't have a scratch. Why would something come into Danny's room only to mess with his arm … unless! "Skulker!" The spirit had strongly suggested that Danny shouldn't go to the meeting no matter what. So irritating his injury would be a great way to keep him out of the way.

Plasmius never realized how frightening he must look as a ghost when he was pissed, because when he burst into the kitchen both of the ghosts fell out of their seats screaming like sissies, while the Dairy King flew into the fridge with a slight squeak. "Which one of you bastards scared the crap out of me, ruined my filing, and was in my godsons room!" The half ghost's eyes glowed a frightening red as the two spirits rose to their seats once more. Both look rather guilty to him.

"What are you talking about Plasmius? … And why in heavens name are you dripping all over the new kitchen tiling." Stated Skulker as he tried to over come the shock of being frightened out of his wits. He had at first thought it was the demon who had come to due him in.

"Yes …" Agree the warden irritably as he lifted himself back into his seat. What was wrong with that freak scaring the bid Jesus out of him? "And what are you rambling on about? All three of us have been in here since you left an hour or so ago." Walker glared at the half ghost. Maybe what Skulker said about him being over stressed lately was true or maybe it was the fact that he was soaking wet. He probably was just suffering delusions from being in the cold to long. God … was he actually that fragile when he was alive?

Plasmius's nose crinkled in disgust. They weren't lying … damn. He really wanted to beat someone. The millionaire leaned onto the counter allowing rain to splatter all over the two ghosts sitting at the counter. "Then who the hell just crawled up the side of the castle and tried to attack Danny."

Walker wiped the water from the table out of instinct and then looked back up the shivering man. "Exactly how long were you in the rain Plasmius? … I think you should lay down and cool your head?"

The millionaire gapped at him for a moment as he felt his body shake from the cold. They thought he imagined the whole thing! "I'm not being delusional! I'm fine!" Skulker and Walker glanced at each other for a moment and then stared at the bachelor with rather unconvinced expressions. "Fine! Don't believe me, but there is something in this house and I'm going to find it." Plasmius flew off not giving the two ghosts a second for another word.

"He is insane…" Whimpered the Dairy King as he exited the fridge. "But what if he's right."

"This castle is almost impregnable besides, the ghost alarm would go off you imbecile … now to a more important matter." Skulker brushing the dairy freak off and turned his attention to Walker. "I think it is unwise to let him wandered around like this. He's the only genius we have and we need that brain of his tomorrow. He would make a great commander with that sneaky mind of his." The hunter scratched his chin trying to decide what to do next. "If he is in a fever tomorrow you'll find me very pissed… We need a plan."

The warden sat there a minute as if he was considering the idea. He put down his teacup, which he had been nursing for hours, looked the hunter straight in the face, and stated, "We attack him. He should be easy to overpower with two against one."

Skulker threw his head back with a wailing laugh. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"What!" Growled Walker as he crushed the glass in his hand. "Why not?"

"Cause he has three or so broken ribs you imbecile. We need him able to stand tomorrow…" Stated Skulker in a rather defensive way. Vlad was a companion of his and he really like his attic dwelling so attacking him was out of the question.

Walker was at first shocked that the other ghost didn't want to help in an act of senseless violence, but then it occurred to him. "I knew it! You're his bitch."

The warden said it more as a joke then anything, but the hunter didn't get that memo. Skulker brought his fist up catching the ghost with a sucker punch thrusting him to the floor. He then jumped onto the counter causing sparks to fly from his metal feet as he slid against the counter's smooth surface. The hunter quickly stood straight up so that he could show superiority over the ghost on the floor and then pointed his gun down at the warden hissing, "I'm no fag you bastard half wit!" Skulker jumped down onto the floor, leaned down, and grabbed Walker by the front of his shirt. "I'm home team here and don't think I won't crush you just because you're Vlad's new lapdog!"

"I'd like to see you try you fag! And I'm nobody's lapdog!" Skulker glared at the ghost and brought up his foot ready to slam it into the wardens gut when -

Bing … Bing … Bing

The two ghosts threw their gazes at the oven, which was crying out to be checked. Skulker dropped the other ghost with a thud and tiptoed over to the oven. He hummed softly as he pulled open the oven door and lifted out a steaming tray of tiny sugar cakes. Walker lifted himself off the floor and stared at the scene with a raised eyebrow. "What … are you doing?"

"Coooking!" Said the hunter in a singsongy way completely forgetting that he had just threatened to kill the other spirit. His smile increased as he looked over the small white cakes. He had just found the receipt and was so glad they turned out.

Walker took off his hat and started to scratch his head. Had the hunter shot him and he had died again? The warden stared at his hand for a moment and then smack! He slapped himself across the face. He cried out and whimpered as his eyes started gathering tears of pain. "I'm alive… but why? Has the hole world gone crazy since that demon thing showed up?"

Skulker laughed as he watched a red bruise form where the ghost had slapped himself. "I doubt your dead … wait you are dead aren't you? …But I can assure you that I haven't gone mad! Sugar cakes are easy to make and tasty. Well, I don't know if they're tasty usually I make Vlad or someone taste them just incase they're nasty."

"No. No. I meant why are you cooking! You're a hunter… you don't have to cook, but the worst part is that you seem to be enjoying it!" Cried Walker as he picked up a small cake. He smelled it once to see if it was poisoness and then stuffed it into his mouth. "You are a pretty good cook. These cake thingies are tasty, not poisoness at all."

"Yah … There was this human in Amity Park who I was hunting, but once I caught him he made a deal with me. He said he'd teach me how to cook a casserole if I didn't mount his head on my wall. So I accept thinking I'd just make him into a casserole, but hay! … Did you just call my cakes poisoness!" The hunter picked up his a meat fork and pointed it at warden in a threatening manner.

"No I said they weren't poisoness." A thought finally struck the warden, "But that gives me a good idea… Why don't we poison Vlad." The hunter gave him a frightened look. That was a thousand times worse then dog pilling him! "Not poison as in kill, but knock out for a few hours."

The hunter suddenly smiled. "You're just as crafty as our prey. Now the question is how many milligrams can we give him without making him croak." The warden suddenly started laughing hysterically. "What."

Walker laughed in hysterics for a moment more and then chocked through his giggles. "Croak! You get it. You're a frog and --

Blast!

XXX

"You didn't have to blast me … it was just a innocent joke." Growled Walker as he glared down at the glass of milk and platter of cookies he had been forced to carry. "And why do I have to carry this? I'm no maid! … Do you really think he'll fall for this?"

Skulker poked his head around the corner and looked for their prey. "I don't know. If he doesn't fall for it we'll stuff it down his throat, but I doubt that'll happen. Vlad has never denied anything I've stuffed in his face… Except those double chocolate chocolate chip death by chocolate brownies. He said that they'd go straight to his hips."

Walker threw his head back with a laugh. "Lord knows he needs it. He looks like a walking stick." The two turned the corner forgetting to look because they were to busy joking.

"May I help you two gentleman." The two ghosts jumped nearly spilling their tray all over the floor. Skulker blindly pulled his gun out and pointed into the face of … a butler.

Smith pushed the gun away without a sense of fear. This surprised the other two ghosts as they stared at him. They both silently stood there waiting for the human to run away screaming ghost, but when it didn't come Walker asked demandingly, "Who are you and why aren't you gone with the rest of the workers?"

The imposter tried not to smile. "I'm the full time butler and driver. So that vocation doesn't count for me."

"Okay … We don't care. So when do you start running and screaming." Growled Walker as he peered at the strange man. He seemed so unnatural for a human. He was clean cut and cool looking like a lawyer, except for those eyes. Those deep yellow eyes. They looked like the pits of the universe or the key to life and death. He had the feeling that this man should be respect … and maybe feared.

Smith smiled. This was why he loved spirits like these two… stupid and nothing but piles of muscle. They were so much fun to play mind games with and were easy to use as pawns. "I do not run. I walk bristly. I also do not scream. I speak in a calm tone. Now that I have answered your questions I ask you to kindly answer mine."

The two ghosts looked at each other with questioned expressions. Was this guy crazy or just a freak? "We … are looking for Vlad. Have you seen him?" The butler pointed down a flight of stairs and the two spirits scrammed. They both had a feeling that this guy was someone not to be messed with… "Probably a ghost hunter or ex-military. Vlad probably hired him as a body guard."

"… Why does he need a body guard when he has us?" They both threw their heads back with a laugh. They were probably the one's Vlad needed protection from.

The lawyer watched the two spirits disappear and he wanted to laugh. God. That was easier then he thought. The lawyer then turned his attention back to his first distraction. "Gibgit! Where are you?"

XXX

"That was creepy. That one little human was more freaky then most ghosts I know." Whispered Walker as he followed the other ghost close behind. He didn't like this … it was to quiet … like the dead. Wait! He was dead and anything but quite. So it was something else like -

"Found him." Whispered Skulker as he glanced around the corner. "Okay. Act natural…"

"Alright … how about you hold the tray of poisoned food and I'll hold the gun." Skulker grinned sheepishly and put his gun away taking the tray. He smiled nervously at the thought of what he had put in the milk. He felt like a child pulling a horrible prank on the his teacher. This was fun. More fun then he had had in three months since the whole Danny incident. Skulker quickly threw himself into character and burst through the door causing the man to jump horribly.

Plasmius almost thanked god that it was the two idiots and not what he was looking for. He sighed and put down his arm, which he was about to fire like a cannon. Thank god he didn't … the last thing he needed was Skulker pissed at him, because he really loved that freaks cooking. That was probably the only reason he put up with the damn spirit… What was he holding?

"I just thought you'd like to try my new recipe. It might make you feel better." Cooed Skulker in a cheery voice.

Walker almost laughed. If old ladies wore armor he'd defiantly start calling the hunter granny apple pie. "You should have one … they're great."

Vlad threw his glance from the first ghost to the other. Something wasn't right here. Maybe they were the ones who were spying on him… or more then likely they wanted something. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing … it's just that if we're going on this wild goose chase of yours I thought you better eat something to keep your strength up." Skulker decided to throw the mans godchild into the mix, because that always hit him hard. "You haven't eaten anything since you found Danny this afternoon. You must be ravenous." The hunter handed the glass of poisoned milk to the man along with a powdery white cake. The smile of a trickster was softly pulling at his face the whole time.

The half ghost accepted willingly even though his stomach would never allow anything this sweet at this time of night. He quickly brought the cake up to his mouth and was about to bite in when he noticed that the two ghosts were watching him like hawks. "What … do I have something on my shirt?"

"Oh no … no." Said the hunter calmly as his gaze continued to glare heavily upon the millionaire.

Vlad transformed back into a human and looked in a mirror he had passed a moment ago. Nothing seemed out of place so the millionaire took a small bite out of the cake and swallowed. It wasn't bad, rather good actually, but why were they still looking at him like dogs to meat. He finished it quickly and stated, "There. I ate it. Now help me find my supposed paranoia."

"Sure … Sure, but don't forget your milk. A man of your age is in danger of getting osteoporosis." Walker nearly burst a blood vessel from holding in his laughter as he listened to the motherly words bloom forth from the hunter. He was a great actor.

"I'm not OLD!" growled the millionaire, " and I don't want a cat!"

There was a long awkward silence. "Vlad … we never said anything about a cat."

"Oh sorry … old nemesis thing kicked in…. and no I'm not drinking that!" Skulker glared daggers at the bachelor, "Maybe just a sip."

He swallowed it with distaste and then walked briskly out of the room. He hated drinking milk straight… The two ghosts followed close behind. A chorus of laughter threatened to escape them as they watched their victim's brisk pace become slower and slower until he had taken up a drunken posture and movement.

"God … why do I feel so tired." Whimpered Vlad as his vision became blurry.

"You're probably exhaustion. You should lie down." Said Skulker as he watched the bachelor sway dangerously to one side.

"No, I think I'll –

Crash! … The millionaire fell straight on his back like a sack of flour and started snoring silently. The two ghosts fell over in fits of laughter. Both rolled around holding their ribs. No matter how hard they tried to stand they'd just fall back over laughing even harder then when they had started.

Twenty minutes later

"Okay … Okay." Said the huntsman breathlessly as he tried to sit up and capture his breath. "Now that we have exhausted ourselves in the humor of this situation, we should put him to bed and check on the brat." Walker smiled evilly at the thought. "I'll check on the brat and you'll drag Vlad up to his room. You can't miss it. It's a room with a huge gold 'M' on it."

"Fine! Don't trust me with the brat." Walker picked up Vlad and threw him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes while the hunter flew down through the floor. He really wanted to get some revenge on that brat!

e HHewkkdfkkfkkk

XXX

Skulker hummed softly to himself as he juggled with Danny's medication. The hunter found himself kind of liking the kid and wanting to help. Now that they all lived under the same damn roof meant that they had to looked out for each other. If he had to put it into simpler words it was like having a pet that would sometimes bite back … but that was half the fun.

The hunter finally came upon the door … but something was off. The door was wide open and a freezing breeze was drifting from within. His metallic muscles tensed up as he entered the room and looked around. The room was dark and freezing … the source being an open window on the far side of the room. The hunter looked around until he saw the teenager who seemed to be struggling in his sleep. The window was shut immediately yet the room still seemed to be freezing. There was a threatening stillness that hung in the air, which bit at the bones and nipped at the flesh. It felt like death had wrapped its cold bony fingers around the inhabitants of the room. Skulker was sure that if he was alive he'd have seen his breath. The kid had to be freezing.

"Danny?" Whispered the ghost more to kill the silence then to wake the boy, "You awake?" There was no answer so the hunter figured him still under his medications affects. He walked over to the boy and glared at the drip that the doctor had put into him. He hated seeing that brat like this. It was … unnerving and a steady reminder that no matter how powerful you are you still can be crushed.

Skulker pulled open the medical bag that the woman had left in her rush and grabbed out a needle. He lifted the medication out of his side pocket and inserted the syringe. The little plastic tool sucked it up like a tick. He knelt at the kid's bedside and uncovered his arm … "What? Why is your arm unwrapped?" He stared at the healing burnt flesh with an engrossed feeling … "but the real question is who did it. Was Vlad telling the truth?"

Creak … Click

Skulker felt the sense of dread run down his spine as he listened to the door slowly creak shut behind him. There was someone in here … _Please be the Dairy King … Please be the Dairy King_ … Skulker quickly turned around grabbing for the gun on his thigh. A pair of cold green eyes smiled down at him as it stepped from its hiding place behind the door. Skulker withheld a gasped as the things ragged animal like body was exposed in the faint light. It was over six feet tall and it was hunched over like a dog learning to stand. It had the look of a werewolf or something, yet it had plates of bony armor scattered from place to place. It held itself proudly and seemed to smile as it looked down at the bandages in his hand… Danny's bandages.

Skulker stood up straight and firmly placed the gun it both his hands. What was that thing and why was it messing with Danny? "So Vlad wasn't going insane." Growled the hunter coldly as he glared at the monstrous creature. He really shouldn't have poisoned Vlad.

The creature merely smiled with its long white fangs. It took two shaky steps forward and then sprang forward with untold speed, digging its claws into the ghost's armor. Once the demon had firmly planted its claws within the armor, it then lifted the ghost up above its head. It laughed in its throat and then thrust the shocked ghost towards the floor like a wrestler … luckily Skulker had instinctively used his phasing or he would have been a pancake with that things strength. The poor ghost went flying through floor after floor until he came to an unkind stop against a stone floor about five rooms from his previous standings.

Walker cursed slightly as he listened to the crash come from upstairs. Had that brat and Skulker gotten into a battle and not invited him? The warden smiled at the thought and flew towards the crash. He gaped when he saw the mass of Skulker leaning against a marble fireplace. "What's wrong with you? Getting your butt beat so badly by a half dead brat!" Walker pulled the unconscious ghost to his feet and shook him until his eyes jerked open and the hunter kicked him away.

Walker rubbed his stomach where the hunter had just kicked him. He looked back up to see that the hunter had pulled out his full arsenal and was about to race back into battle.

"Wo! Isn't that a little much? If we kill the kid Vlad will kill us!" Walker grabbed a hold of one of the huntsman's guns, which Skulker quickly grabbed back.

"What are you talking about! It isn't Danny! There is something in his room just like Vlad said!" Yelled Skulker as he exited the room in a rush. Walker raced after him thinking that he must have caught brain fever like Vlad.

"Oh come on. You can't possibly –

"Hush!" Growled Skulker as he put out his arm to tell Walker to halt. He peeked around the corner and glared at the door that was now shut. Walker just rolled his eyes thinking that he really should have stayed with Ember. A small crash came from inside causing the both of them to jump slightly.

"It's probably just Danny."

Skulker glared daggers at him and pointed at his chest plate. "Last time I checked Danny didn't have claws the size of small knives." Walker looked at the claw marks that were running down his chest plate. Why hadn't he noticed those before?

"Okay … maybe there is something in there."

Skulker slowly turned the door handle leading to the teenager's room and he found the same feeling of dread was draped over the room the room like Egyptian cotton … but there was still something here. Skulker reached over to turn on the lights … they were dead. "Oh, that's just great. Perfect setting for a horror movie."

Walker merely rolled his eyes at the comment and roamed into the room a little farther, while the hunter walked over to Danny's bedside and flipped on the lamp by his bedside. It cast an eerie light over the room yet it was better then nothing. Walker glanced at the ghost leaning down to the child and suddenly noticed a draft. The sliding glass door that led to Danny's balcony was slightly open meaning that whatever it was had already left.

Walker stared at the soaking wet floor. Whatever it was is gone, but something was here. The warden walked over to the closet and opened it with care … nothing except for a few boring shirts, a black suit, and a red uniform. The ghost then walked over to another door, which just happened to be the bathroom … nothing. He lowered his guard and cried, "Whatever it was is gone."

"I kind of figured that by the balcony door … which you could kindly close. Danny shouldn't be left in the cold." Skulker stated as he picked up the crushed needle by Danny's bedside. The thing had walked back over here and crushed it underfoot, but why did it even bother Danny? It hadn't tried to kill him or anything.

"Alright… god humans are so fragile." The warden walked over to the huge glass door and was about to shut it when a blood-curdling scream escaped him.

Skulker jumped and gasped as he watched something attack the other ghost's face. Walker's screams were muffled as he struggled to pull whatever it was off his face. The hunter pulled out his gun once more and cried, "Hold still! I'll shoot it off."

"No!" Walker cried as the thing flew from his face as Skulker shot, hitting him in the face!

"Oh I'm so ahhhhhhhh!" Cried Skulker as the thing attached to his face. He struggled for a moment until he finally got a grip on it and … it was nothing but a winged eyeball.

"Please don't hurt me." Gibgit squeaked as he struggled against the hunters grip.

Walker pulled himself off the floor and whipped the ectoplasmic goo from his face. "This is what attacked you." He looked at the small thing struggle in the other hand. It was kind of cute and Walker would like to keep it if the hunter didn't decide to eat it.

"No, you imbecile. The thing that attacked me was at least six or so feet tall with really sharp fangs … but that doesn't mean are little friend isn't important." He glared down at the small creature, which was whimpering softly. "Here, hold it while I give Danny his medication."

Walker resisted the urge to pet and coo the little thing as he took it. He had a soft spot for small helpless creatures, but that soft warm feeling disappeared as he watched the other spirit lift up the covers and reveal why the boy was so ill. God … Walker couldn't help but pity the kid with a wound that size. It was so red and inflamed, not to mention those black stitches that kept the muscle and skin in place. He was surprised that the kid's arm hadn't fallen off. "God … that looks painful. How does he deal with it?"

Skulker just shook his head and injected the filled needle into his drip. He didn't like getting stuck with this, but he did poison Vlad so he should at least take care of it. "There … I think we should stay here tonight to make sure that thing doesn't come back…"

XXX

Vlad rolled over on his bed trying to get comfortable, but soon found himself on the floor. He sat up with a yawn and scratched his head. When did he go to bed and why was he still in his cloths from last night… "Danny! Oh my god. How could I fall asleep with that thing on the grounds!" The millionaire found himself doing the hundred-meter dash and jumping two steps at a time as he ran up to Danny's room. He nearly fell on his face as he slid to a stop at his door. He burst through the door to see the two ghosts and Danny playing poker at the kid's bedside. Danny was sitting up in bed looking rather intently at his hand. "What happened? Why are you in Danny's room?"

"God! You got to quit doing that Vlad! If I was alive I'd have had at least a dozen heart attacks!" Cried Skulker as he stared at the millionaire. Walker said nothing, but just remained silent as he grabbed a quick peek at the other ghost's hand. Danny did the same trying not to look too innocent. "There was something in Danny's room, but don't worry we scared it off." Danny gave a weird look at Skulker. There was something in his room last night? Well, that explains why they were both in his room when he woke up.

Vlad felt the muscles tense up in his back. Why was this thing in Danny's room? Was it one of his enemies who thought about kidnapping his godson for ransom or was it one of Danny's many nemeses. He was the kid's godfather and it was his responsibility to make sure that he was safe and happy. How could he be so irresponsible … Vlad sighed and rubbed his temples. He was starting to wonder if adopting Danny was the best for the kid. Was Danny going to be able to survive with these types of pressures? He knew it was hard enough for a teenager just to get through puberty … maybe he should keep Danny out of this demon problem like the other two ghost recommended. It would make his life less stressful, especially with all the new pressures that were bound to surface with school and the responsibilities of being heir to Masters Incorporated. The best solution was just to keep Danny in observation at the hospital tonight and keep him out of the way.

"Oh don't look so grumpy. He's safe. Now play a game of poker with us. The winner gets the bat thingy." Cooed Skulker when he noticed the disappointment in Vlad's face. He picked up the small cage that contained Gibgit and shook it slightly.

"Hey don't shake him like that!" Cried Danny as he took another card. He had a horrible hand … maybe he could bluff his way out of this, but then again he was a horrible liar.

Skulker put the cage down when Vlad shot a glare at him. He walked over to his godson's bedside and glanced down at the teenager's hand … he was so dead. At least he was well enough to gamble with something other then his life. "Danny I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, but I think I'm going to allow the hospital to keep you overnight."

"What!" Danny threw his cards down in a rage.

"Ha ha! The kid folded. Now it's just you and me Walker!" Cried Skulker as he set his sites on his next meal.

"What … no! I didn't fold. I just wanted to go to the meeting." Cried Danny as his godfather looked down at him with stern eyes.

"You're not going to the meeting Danny and that's final. You're health comes first and so does my decision as your godfather." Danny held this shocked expression that the old Vlad might have ravished in. The teen was about to start a chorus of buts, but Masters cut a head of him. "There will be no worming out of this Danny. I know best. I'll have the driver take you to your appointment and he'll stay with you. That will be later this evening … and till then I ask you kindly to stay in your room while I prepare for tonight."

The two ghosts watched out of the side of their eyes as the discussion went down. Walker almost smiled when he heard Masters deny his godson. He was sure that the bachelor was going to spoil the brat to the point of rottenness. Now that that little problem was taken care of he had to set his attention towards winning that bat thingy. It was so cute!

Skulker tried not to smile as he watched the kid take on a shocked look. _… Now back to the game. Great._ He had a good hand! Here comes dinner. "I win!" Cried Skulker as he jumped up showing his cards to the room. Walker sighed and threw his hat onto the table, Danny gapped, Vlad rolled his eyes, and Skulker started a little dance. He then picked up the squeaking creature and licked his lips, "Pass the lips, over the gums, into the stomach, and here it comes!

"No!" Cried Danny as he tried to jump out of bed and grab the cage from the hunter.

Vlad grabbed Danny by his good shoulder and forced him to sit back down in bed. "Don't you dare move."

Danny watched Skulker slowly walk away with the first friend he had had in months. That little eyeball had offered him words of comfort and strength … he couldn't just let Skulker eat it. "Vlad! Please let me have the bat thingy … I mean Gibgit at least. I won't whine about the meeting if I can have him." _As if. I'm going to that meeting if I have to dress up in a sheet and pretend to be a ghost!_

Vlad was surprised by his godson's request. He wasn't going to whine about anything at all as long as could have the little spirit? The millionaire grabbed the small creature as Skulker passed and threw it to the whimpering boy. "I'm holding you to your word."

"Hey!" Cried the hunter as he watched Danny release the small creature who immediately hid behind the kids back. Danny smiled with satisfaction knowing that the ghost zone's greatest hunter couldn't do a damn thing about it. He tried not to laugh as he watched Skulker steam. "But Vlad. I won that so it is mine to devour."

"Oh shut up Skulker and help me prepare for the meeting. Start by shutting off the ghost shield." Growled Vlad as he opened the door and motioned for the other two ghosts to follow.

"But … But" Whimpered the hunter as Vlad pushed him out the door.

The millionaire sighed feeling that he should speak more to Danny but talking could be done tomorrow. "I'll talk to you later and stay out of trouble. A lot of ghosts are showing up that wouldn't mind taking advantage of you in your state." Vlad shut the door and Danny heard the distinct click of a lock. He glared at the door he was sure was locked. Vlad could be such a bastard … oh well. At least he got Gibgit and pissed Skulker off at the same time.

XXX

After Danny was sure that no one was listening in he pulled the creature from under his sheets. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The small creature looked around nervously … he really didn't like that hunting ghost. "Are you sure he's gone?"

"Positive." Said Danny as he crawled out of bed with a limp. His legs still felt jello-e, but at least he wasn't suffering like yesterday.

"Hey … I thought your godfather told you not to move." Whimpered the poor eyeball as he watched Danny dig through a set of drawers.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him… Now help me out will you? I need you to go to Vlad's secret lab and grab me a container of ectoplasmic goo." Danny pulled out a pair of scissors and glanced over at the white silk curtains.

"What! Why would you want that! It's icky and slimy and so … slimy." Gibgit couldn't help but notice the gleam in the kid's eye. What was he up too?

"I need it to help me make a convincing ghost disguise. You can't go to the meeting without being a ghost or at least a convincing one." Danny smiled when he noticed that Vlad had left a lot of raw materials in his closet. _I wonder if I can cut up that uniform and get away with it?_

"Why do you want to go there anyway? You promised Vlad you wouldn't." Gibgit couldn't help but love the spunk in the kid's heart, but he was going to be in so much trouble when this was done. He could just feel it.

"Technically I'm not going as Danny. I'm going as some random ghost." Danny smiled. Nobody kept him from the things he wanted. Not even Vlad! "Now prepare to be amazed my little eyeball, because no costume is complete without a few dangerously experimental items that are obtained through trickery." Danny smiled. This was going to easier then he thought. All he had to do now was paint the armor a rusted white color and cover it with some goo. "A pair of jet shoes, a high power anti ghost rifle, and some other deadly toys … God, what's wrong with me? I sound like Valerie… Oh. Gibgit can you also get some bandages. I have a feeling that sewing isn't as easy as it looks on tv."

XXX

Smith growled slightly as he watched Danny being dragged off by that damn Monroe women. He seemed to be screaming no or something, but all Smith could think about was poisoning Masters next meal because he really needed to go to that meeting. He sighed softly until he noticed that the young detective was watching Danny in a rather not convincing disguise of a male nurse. What was his name … oh yes, Gatzby. Hey where were those guys dragging Danny?

Danny felt too angry to be sick so why was he here again? The small lump of Gibgit shifted in his pocket. Oh yeah? He then glared at the mouse woman in front of him. She had just given him a shot in the ass and now expected him to strip down and take a full body x-ray. "No way in hell." Growled Danny as he glared at the closterphobic equipment.

Monroe frowned. "Why not Danny. Don't you want to feel better? An x-ray may help you get to school and make friends a lot quicker." She tried to speak in a sweet calm tone because she wanted to reach out and strangle the teenager right there on the spot. How that millionaire put up with that stubborn little brat was beyond her. "It will only take a bit."

"It will take all night. That idiot of a godfather said I had to stay here tonight. I'm fine by the way and don't need anymore crappy things shot up in my arm or butt." Danny didn't really feel that angry with the woman or the strange male nurse at her side, but he really felt crappy. He'd give anything to be able to go ghost and fight his anger out on the next spirit he saw. "Sorry about snapping … it's just Vlad was being a total jerk today. I can't stand that guy at times."

Gatzby wanted to roll his eyes. He was getting nowhere with this. He kneeled down allowing his blond hair to fall into his eyes as he got down to Danny's height. _God, he sure is short. How could he possibly be the murderer? …_ "You want to talk your frustration out instead then? Why don't you tell me about yourself? Things that make you happy … things that frighten you."

Danny was taken a back by this question. No one had ever asked him such a direct question like that before. What was this nurse up to and what was with his hair? It looked like really spiky hay. "Um … I wanted to be a astronaut once … until everyone died." Danny had no idea why he had just told that weirdo that, but his smile was so warm and kind. He just found himself wanting to talk to him. If his sister was a boy and blonde she would probably be like this guy.

"Did they die at the same time you got that burn on your arm? Do you remember anything about the fire?" Gatzby swallowed as he felt Monroe's gaze burrow into the back of his skull.

Danny swallowed. That question hit a little to close to home. Why was a simple nurse asking such questions? Danny pushed the nurse to the side and answered Monroe, "I'll take the cramped x-ray." Gazby nearly fell on his face as the kid brushed off his question like dust.

XXX

Ghosts were flocking in like flies and Vlad had taken a permanent residence in his Plasmius form for the night. He sat upon the balcony watching the whole happening with a frown. There were so many spirits and they were all worried about his one thing … that demon. Vlad hadn't seen the thing himself and all the spirits that he asked said that they were to busy running to give any true details. The millionaire's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by none other then … the Box Ghost. The most irritating spirit that Vlad had the misfortune of meeting.

"I am the box ghost. Ruler of all things square. Fear –

"If you don't have anything important to say prepare to be blasted." The half ghost didn't put much feeling into what he said. He was too worried about this demon. He didn't want his godchild to get involved in this and knowing Danny, he would in a rather short amount of time. The wind blew through his black hair as he watched the last of the spirits enter the castle. The last one was a cloaked figure who threw a deadly glare up in Vlad's direction with a growl and then entered hastily. The millionaire merely glared at the being until he entered … must have been someone he pissed off.

"That guy look pissed." Stated Walker was he squished the Box Ghost under foot. "Skulker sent this idiot to get you, but he'd probably go through some endless monolog and cause you to be late."

Vlad nodded his head and followed the warden. He was a great ghost to have around when push came to shove. "Let's get this over with."

The last two sinisters watched silently in the darkness as their companion entered the castle. The beasts black cloak danced in the wind momentarily as he pointed out their prey with his gaze. The two beasts glared up at a spirit with black hair and white cape. He didn't look like their victim but he sure smelled like him. They smiled at the thought of devouring his flesh. This evening was going to be most enjoyable. All they had to do now was wait for their companion's signal and the slaughter could begin.

XXX

Danny felt ill to his stomach as he closed his eyes and listened to the hum of the machine. He hated being sick like this. He was either ill or having trouble with his arm all the time. God … when was this cycle of suffering going to end. Danny squirmed as he thought of the first time he said something like that. He had said the same thing about ghost hunting … now he'd do anything to get that back.

Gatzby walked into a small isolated room where the doctor was operating the machine. She sat there silently staring through the huge glass window at the machine Danny was in … she was waiting for the outcome of Danny's test. She looked up at the detective with a hint of irritation in her eyes. "You went to far with that last question Gatzby. I should have you thrown out for that."

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside her. "Sorry about that … I just got carried away. Now what exactly are we doing here."

"Were taking a 3-D x-ray to try and find out what's causing these attacks. It should give us a better look at muscles and other important organs beside the bones. The outcome should come out on this huge screen here … Speak of the devil, here it comes." Monroe felt her tongue catch in her throat as the 3-D imagery came over the screen. Gatzby dropped his mug and didn't even flinch as it shattered on the floor below them.

"Monroe what is that …I'm no nurse, but I know that's not normal." Gapped the detective as he stared at the screen.

"Why hadn't anyone notice this before!" She felt like fainting as she looked at the grotesque truth that was being done to her patient. It looked like barbwire had been shoved into the bone of Danny's injured arm and was growing outward into his body. The spiky veins were wrapped tightly around the area where his burn was located and seemed to be crawling out into his body. It had already tightly wrapped around his spine and through the gaps of his rib bones. It had come to a halt around the heart like a cage of thorns. "Oh my god! We have to do something now!" She jumped to her feet ready to run out the door, but crashed into someone. "What are you –

Smiths yellow eyes turned black for a moment as he threw his hand over the shocked woman's mouth. Gatzby rose from his seat ready to defend the beauty, but the detective looked Smith directly in the eye and he froze in place unable to move. Smith frowned … he didn't know they both were in here.

Monroe gazed at the still detective with fear. He wasn't dead, he was just paralyzed … she could see his eyes dancing in panic trying to figure out what was going on. They were so scared … they had a right to be scared because she was certain that they were both going to die. She flinched as she felt Smiths free hand wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Was he going to rape her!

Smith leaned a little closer and whispered in the woman's ear, "Fear not fair beauty, I have not come here to kill either of you and my body certainly would find pleasure in such an action, but my mind would not… so fear me little for that. But I shall take something from you … this very moment. This memory will be mine." He flipped her around so that she faced him. He smiled as he removed his hand from her mouth and forced his lips onto her own. Her scream was quickly silenced as a black smoke passed over her lips. She collapsed into his arms. He quickly kissed her on the forehead and told her to forget. Monroe's eyelids flickered once more and then she was gone. Smith laid the woman carefully on the floor and looked back at the detective whose paralyzation had broken. "Now what to do about you detective?"

"What are you! Are you the one who has been murdering everyone!" Gatzby was shaking with fear as he watched Smith draw closer and closer to him. "Don't get any closer! I'm … I'm armed." The detective pulled out a small handgun he had been hiding in his pant leg and pointed it the lawyer. Smith smiled at this and walked closer and closer to the panicking mortal until the gun touched his chest. "Please don't make me shoot you." Whispered the detective as tears rolled down his face. Where was this fear coming from?

"Now, now, detective. What I am is something all men fear and I have not murdered anyone, but I feel a bit responsible." The mans eyes widened with fear. "Now please put that toy down. You can't shoot anyone if the safety's on." Gatzby flinched at these words and the cold grip that quickly wrapped around both of his wrists causing the gun to fall to the floor.

"No! I don't want to die! Please don't hurt me! Please! Please!" Gatzby struggled against the man with all the strength he could muster, but he only drawn closer. "No!"

Smith stopped two inches from the other mans face. "Calm down Mr. Gatzby. I'm not going to kill you and there's no reason to be so very frightened. I'm not the one you should fear … besides why would I kill such an important pawn. Now breathe deep … this will only hurt a moment."

XXX

Danny pulled on his shoes and looked around. Where was that idiot woman and that nurse? He had been laying in that death trap for what seemed like hours. Danny growled in the back of his throat. Why was everyone ditching him today! Was he that bothersome! … He pushed that thought aside and picked at a new one. Where was Gibgit? He had lost him when he changed into that dress they dared to call a hospital gown. Oh who cares! He was getting out of this hellhole and crashing that damn gathering!

Twenty minutes later

Danny smiled as he finished his costume by painting his face a silvery white and then draping a pair of goggles over his eyes hiding his identity perfectly. He pulled his now green hair forward so it draped over the front of his face hiding his identity even more. The teenager then draped a stripped gray and white cloak over his shoulders, which hid his thin body perfectly while giving him a spirit like touch with its ragged surface. Danny smiled and looked down at his white-gloved hands, which glowed slightly due to the ectoplasmic goo … he was done. The teenager clicked his heels activating the jets in his gray boots … "Now to crash this party."

XXX

Danny swallowed as he stared at the huge castle loom before him. With the full moon and faint glow, the place he was presently calling home looked like something out of a horror movie. The teenager tried to shake off the feeling … but that wasn't the only feeling. Something was watching him. Danny turned his gaze over to the small grove to his left and lifted up his goggles trying to get a better look into the darkness. His eyes started to adjust, yet … were those dogs?

"Hey!"

Danny jumped at the voice and pushed his goggles back down. His gaze soon caught on to a short pain in the neck … the box ghost. Danny allowed himself the service of rolling his eyes … _Well, at least you didn't run into a smart ghost_. "What!" Barked the teen as he tried to sound as threatening as possible.

The stupid spirit floated away slightly … He was going to do his evil monologue, but this spirit seemed rather pissed for one so small. "Um … do you know what area the meeting is going to be in? I don't want to wander around the castle alone…"

Danny ran his fingers through his green hair … he never bothered to think about that. He had only been in the house less then five day and had little idea where to even start looking. Vlad would never have the meeting in his lab or any of the other few rooms he'd been in so … "I have no idea… but standing here like two lumps on a log won't make it any better so we just as well head inside."

They were everywhere! Spirits of every shape, size, and attitude. Danny was starting to silently agree with Vlad about him not going to the meeting. If he would of went as Danny Phantom in human or ghost form he would have been torn apart. The teenager gathered himself and then started on his task of finding out where that meeting was … and how to get rid of the Box Ghost. He wandered around occasionally asking a spirit that looked harmless … but most of the spirits were just as confused as them. The only thing they could tell him was that Plasmius or one of the more powerful spirits like Walker would know. Danny rolled his eyes … he'd rather take a bath in acid then ask one of them.

Danny found it quite easy to blend in with the other spirits… but for some reason he felt an impending doom that the demon all the spirits were mentioning was the same one as his demon. Had his family released this nightmare out onto this world? Was that thing not satisfied with slaughtering his family? How much more blood and destruction did it need to be filled! Danny felt that same unnamed rage rise in his chest. A fire in his heart that he just had to …

Booom! Danny's fist slammed into that wall at his side sending licks of flame in all directions. Several spirits flinched and few others jumped through the floor screaming demon! Danny just stood there watching steam rise from his fist as he glared at the huge hole in the wall. The rest of the spirits started to disperse when they saw that glow in the kid's eye. That was the same look many spirits who held revenge in there hearts had.

"Hey! Plasmius said no damaged to the house you little bastard! If the paint job pisses you off that much go to another room." Skulker was so not in the mood for this and what was the stupid Box Ghost doing here? He was suppose to find Vlad. The very same Vlad that he was presently looking for for the past twenty minutes. "And you! Give me one good reason not to crush you under foot." He pointed at the box ghost who quickly jumped behind Danny and started shivering like a leaf. Skulker looked over the short spirit that was presently glaring at him. He had a looked to him that just screamed spunk! He had only seen that spunk a few times before yet he couldn't recall where he'd seen it. "Who are you short stuff?"

Danny growled in his throat. This was bad! One wrong move or word and that freak would know it was him. "None of you business hunter! Now get out of my way or you'll regret it!"

Skulker threw his head back with a wailing laugh. This ghost was a riot! He was rude, crude, spirited, and by the look of the wall … powerful. Finding Vlad was now a second priority. "You are a riot my young spirit… but I think calling you _none of you business_ may be a tongue twister… Tell me? What makes you so angry? Has the demon ripped a little to deep into your thoughts?" Skulker couldn't help himself. He was usually the one to shoot first and talk later, but he wanted to know who this spirit was? He might be a good companion to have at a time such as this.

Danny tried not to shake or even flinch as the hunter towered over him. He knew that such an action made him easy prey for the hunter, but showing anger was just as dangerous. "Don't you have better things to do like starting the meeting?"

"The sooner I know who I'm dealing with the sooner the meeting starts…" Skulker considered himself rather good at mind games. He used them often on his prey … but sometimes his prey out witted him. But that was a rarity! Usually the ghost child. God, he missed chasing that brat! He needed new prey.

Danny ran his hand over the gun under his cloak. He really … really wanted to blast Skulker, but he couldn't act on impulse. He had to be patient … very patient. "I told you my name is none of your fucking business and shouldn't you be worried more about the meeting then me! I'm sure everyone's grown impatient from waiting."

"Yes Skulker. Leave the poor spirit be. Plasmius has deep pockets so the wall will be no problem … Your company as been punishment enough." Mocked Walker as he glared at the hunter, not even giving the short goggled spirit a second thought. "Lets get this meeting over with. I can't stand the company of half of these spirits and I want them out of here."

"Fine." Skulker glided out of the room looking extremely pissed. He wanted to have some fun!

Walker felt like a baby sister. Between Danny and this damn hunter he was wondering why Vlad hadn't gone insane yet… but the warden had to admit the kid was interesting. "You … refrain from putting any more holes in the wall and get your ghostly butt into the ballroom."

XXX

"We have to do something about this fiend!" Cried a spirit with flowing yellow hair. "He's picking us off like flies! We have to get something done!"

Plasmius watched from above as the other spirits rally with the complaint. This was going to be bad. "Yes! I know." The spirit was silenced for a moment as he glared at the millionaire. "But first we must hear out the information that has been gathered on this unnamed nemesis. We will decide what to do when we have gathered out all the facts. Now who will be the first?"

Two hours later …

Vlad had never been so bored. They had gone through at least two dozen different spirits, yet they never seemed to get any farther on how to get rid of their little problem. Ember finally came up, who for some reason had Young Blood clinging to her side. She opened he mouth and told of their attack. Half way through Vlad interrupted. "I'm sorry Ember, but I must cut you short. We already understand what the demon can do so I must insisted that Skulker tell us what he knows."

Smith had been picking at his nails for the past half an hour and nothing had caught his attention. Everything that everyone had mentioned was normal for his firy friend, but Plasmius had finally caught his attention. What was so important about what Skulker knew … maybe coming to this meeting was worth it after all. "This should be interesting." Whispered the lawyer to the small eyeball on his shoulder. Gibgit merely shuddered … he hated Skulker.

Danny's head finally shot up from picking at the beads in his costume for the past two hours. He had only listened to the first five minutes and then fell into a boredom coma … This was worse then one of Mr. Lancers assembly's … but by the look on Skulkers face this was going to get more interesting.

_Bastard … putting me on the spot like that!_ Skulker cleared his mind. He so hated being the center of attention! "It seems I'm the only one who has gathered any useful information on this predicament. I had an unfortunate encounter when I entered the ghost zone a few days ago. There was a traveling spirit that would not pass." A few gasps came from the crowd and Smith couldn't take his eyes off the spirit now. Danny looked around the room in a state of confusion. What was a traveling spirit? "His name was Joed and it seems that this demon of ours stole his body." Vlad's eyes widened with fear when he heard the name. Why hadn't Skulker said the name earlier … that was the same name Danny had mentioned on more then one occasion. Did Danny know something about the demon? … Was the demon the one who … god. The more he found out, the more he wanted to beat the kid! Danny felt his muscles tense up. No, this couldn't be happening! Joed the fry cook? That means that Danny knew more about this demon then anyone. It was now his responsibility to kill that thing before anyone discovered the truth… Especially Vlad. Who, by the look on his face, remembered Danny mentioning the guy's name. "He told me something rather horrific. He stated the demon was trying to destroy the balance between the living and dead worlds … which everyone has already noticed no doubt. But I believe that we may be able to bring a halt to this if we find the child before he does."

Clock Work had been in a comatose state until now. A child? That didn't sound good. "What exactly does the child have to do with this? Is he a pawn for the demon or will he offer us some sort of salvation?"

A chorus of questions rang up after that one and Skulker felt pressured. He had no idea how to answer any of their questions or how too keep this from becoming a riot! Which was presently taking place when one spirit threw a chair causing everyone to cause an up rise! Danny jumped with a squeak as plasma blasts randomly were shot in the crowed! Vlad dodged a blast by allowing Walker to take the hit! Technus laugh manically and joined in on the fun. A few other ghosts started a slam fest by throwing the furniture in the room around like tissue paper. Simply stated … it was complete and total chaos!

Lucky for him Vlad was use to this type of thing because of his corporation! Minus the plasma blasts… The millionaire rose a little higher in the air and cried, "QUIET! Everyone shut your pie holes!" Everyone stalled in their mission to pull each other apart and looked up the millionaire. He was glowing with rage and Danny knew that this was the best time to keep hidden. "This is not a time to start killing each other!" A few random giggles erupted in the room but Vlad ignored them. "We don't know anything other then the fact that there is a child that the demon can not get! Now quit destroying my furniture and lets elect a committee to find the brat and crush this foe!"

Smith smiled and slightly adjusted the blue mask over his face. Now there's a natural born leader … Smith cleared his throat. Another piece was falling into place. He just had to give it a little shove. "Why don't you lead the committee Plasmius and I'm sure you have some rather good spirits in mind for the rest of your team."

Vlad was taken aback by what the blue spirit had just said! He really didn't need another pressure in his life at this moment. Danny, his company, and now this? A chorus of yes's range through out the room and Vlad tried to hold in a groan. This couldn't be happening! "Wait … I."

"Yes, Plasmius I agree." Walker slapped the millionaire on the back. He couldn't help but love the look on the half-ghosts face. This was much more enjoyable than throwing him in a cell for a thousand years and the poison milk incident combined. "I agree. Now lets get your committee picked out and get rid of the rest of the freaks."

The sinister watched the whole meeting take place with a sense of distaste. How did that hunter find out about the child … oh well. He'll just have to be exterminated along with the Vlad person. Time to crash this party … the sinister crawled into the shadows and headed for an exit. He needed to signal his brethren it was time to party.

XXX

Vlad didn't really catch much more of the meeting after that. His head was jumbling around with questions and hypothesis of spoken and unspoken questions. He needed to talk to Danny … He needed to form a committee … He needed to find this child … He needed to kill Walker! Oh that bastard. He was enjoying this.

Danny rubbed his aching arm and glared up at the small group of ghosts above his head. Vlad, Skulker, and Walker were discussing who should be in the committee. Fright Night and a guy called Clock Work had already joined the group. There was new spirit called Sparx with flowing red hair that reminded Danny of flames and one or two other spirits that he'd never seen… but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Danny knew these freaks were probably going to be around the house all the time. Just what he needed, more ghosts in his life! Danny flinched slightly as he felt a tremor run up his spine.

"Hey kid!" Danny jumped around to see the blue masked ghost behind him. "Your arm okay?" Smith didn't like the look of this. He had seen the x-ray of Danny's arm and the mark had spread… but it wasn't all bad. The mark revealed when ever the demon was near and by the look on the kids face … their demon or one of his pawns was on their way.

"Nothing." The teenager whimpered. He was so busy paying attention to his godfather's reactions he hadn't noticed the spirit sneak up on him. "Just a reflex."

Smith nodded his head and frowned. The kid was a horrible liar. How was he going to survive in Vlad's world if he couldn't even do that? Oh well, better go find that thing that is setting off Danny's arm. "Take a hint kid, if you can't lie a good lie say nothing at all."

XXX

Danny glared up at the committee as the ghost spoke silently to each other. Everything seemed okay now so he should just sneak back to the hospital and claim stupidity if Vlad asked anything. The teenager clicked his heels and glided into the air. He was so out of here and onto better things. Maybe he could catch a late night horror movie on the hospital's cable.

"Hey _none of your business_!" Danny rolled his eyes. It was Skulker. He turned around to see Skulker glide over to him accompanied by the Sparx guy. "Where are you going? The meeting's not over. We still needed to break up the remaining spirits into units."

"I'm not in the mood. Now if you excuse me." Danny ignored the two spirits and glided towards the nearest exit, which just happened to be the balcony. He needed to get out of there before somebody recognized him or his makeup started sweating off. The teenager was about to fly over the balcony when he felt the flame guy pull at his arm. Skulker wasn't with him. "What's wrong with you? Skulker or whatever his name is was about to ask you to be part of the committee."

"Oh really." Danny nearly swallowed his tongue. He was so glad he left. He might have been able to fool Skulker, but he doubted Vlad would fall for the same trick. "That's nice, but I really got to get going." Danny pulled at his arm, but the spirit didn't let go. "Let go."

"No. I saw the power you had and that glow in you eyes. You'd be a valuable asset to our group. Now get you ghostly ass inside!" Sparx just wanted to get this demon thing over with as soon as possible. He hated being stuck in the human world running for his afterlife!

"Let go!" Danny felt a familiar rage rise in him… but that feeling soon disappeared when he saw two shadowy figures bound across the grounds and too the wall, which was quickly scaled as they climbed into a window. If those two things were spirits they wouldn't have to climb through a window. "What was that?"

Sparx rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to fall for that one. Now come on. It's not like I wanted to be in this thing either, but it's better then fighting that thing alone." The red ghost ran his clawed fingers through his red flaming hair. He didn't like confrontation … he liked to run away. He liked speed.

Danny glared at the punk looking spirit. He seemed like a skateboard punk especially with those black and red baggy cloths he was wearing. Why had the committee chosen him? "You don't have to believe me, but I'm still leaving!" Danny broke free from the grip only to feel his arm scream out in pain and he doubled over.

"Are you alright?" Vlad had just entered the balcony to see the small spirit before cringe like a wiped dog. It remained him of Danny … how were his tests going? God. Being a fatherly figure sucked… all he did was worry about the kid. "Were you touched by that demon?"

Danny huffed feeling a tingle run up his arm. Maybe he was overdoing it a bit with his attack last night. "Yeah …" Danny doubled over feeling breathless.

Vlad watched the small spirit lean against the railing. Was it him or did this spirit have an artificial look. Was that sweat? "As I'm sure Mr. Sparx has already informed you, but I wanted to meet with you to see if you would be good material for the head committee." Vlad found himself measuring the spirit down. He looked fast and tuff when it came to a beating but … were those his rocket shoes? Vlad looked a little closer at the face, which seemed so familiar. He almost looked alive if only he could see his eyes. Damn goggles! Vlad finally was overcome by curiosity and he grabbed the spirit by the arm pulling his goggles off while he was distracted by the grip. Vlad's breath caught in his throat as he stared into Danny's frightened blue eyes. "… Daniel?"

Danny almost fainted when he saw his goggles being ripped off, but the worst part was seeing that look in Plasmius's face. Seeing the shock and the betrayal take over his godfather's features was like a hard punch in the stomach. Danny just couldn't say anything. He felt like Judest who had just betrayed his lord.

Sparx was taken aback that a human had fooled him so easily. He had never met one so cunning yet so young, but that wasn't the worst part. It was the looking in Plasmius's eyes? It was such a pained look. "A human? What the hell is a human doing here Plasmius?"

"That's what I'd like to know?" Growled Vlad as he glared at flame. If he even blinked wrong in front of his godson he'd blast him! Vlad then turned his attention back to his shivering godson. Vlad tightened his iron hard grip and looked Danny in the eye. "What are you doing here? You promised me."

Danny only looked up at him with those silvery eyes begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry … it's just. I … I don't know. Its …"

Vlad slapped him hard across the face. The teenager whimpered slightly and rubbed his cheek trying to ignore his godfather's gaze …He had deserved that one. Vlad sighed. He hated doing that. It felt like he had just murdered baby Jesus. "I'm sorry Danny … But don't you ever do that again! … Lets get you out of here before anymore spirits see you." Vlad glared daggers at Sparx. "Go ahead and tell any stragglers in the hall to get!"

Sparx didn't know what to think. Why was he helping a human? "Why?" A deadly glare was answer enough. "Yes sir!"

Skulker was growing impatient. Where was Vlad, Sparx, and that smart mouth." He glared at the hall waiting until he saw Plasmius rush down the hall with his cape over the little spirit's shoulders. He seemed to be hiding the spirit from the rest of the ghosts … but why? The hunter turned his gaze to Technus and spoke, "I'll be back in a minute just make sure no one leaves."

It didn't take long for the hunter to catch up with their commander, but why was he walking in the first place. The hot head seemed kind of nervous too. "Plasmius … what are you?" The hunter finally caught on when he saw what was being hid underneath his cloak. "Oh my god! I knew that brat seemed so familiar … I fell for it. I feel so stupid." Skulker just wanted to reach under Vlad's cape and strangle the brat, but he had to admit it gave him even more support on his suspicion about Danny. He'd discuss that worry with Vlad later.

"Yes. Yes. Now lets get him to his room before anyone notices." Vlad pulled the cloak over his godson as a spirit in a long black cloak passed by. "Don't think you're out of trouble because I'm going to –

"Where do you think you're going? … Leaving so soon?"

The small group froze on the spot as a cool threatening voice came from behind them. Vlad felt Danny seize slightly under his arm, but before he could comfort his godson he felt a clawed hand dig deep into his shoulder causing him to cry out in agony as he was slammed against a door and through it! The figure watched the pile of rubble for a moment and when no movement came forth the thing crouched down on all four ready to attack. The sudden shift in the sinisters position caused its cloak to slide off its head and reveal its grotesque face. Its eyes had been gorged out and it looked like it had had its face sewn back on. It had a dog like snout and drool was dripping from its fangs like a river. Skulker knew what was coming next as a hunter himself so he jumped between the demon and Danny grabbing the kid before the creature's claws could dig into his soft flesh… Instead the dagger like claws came down into Skulkers armor, but Skulker ignored the pain and grabbed Danny up while jumping away from the beast.

"Bastard!" A green energy blast came from the pile of rubble catching the sinister in the side of the face. Blood spattered all over the wall yet the creature seemed to not be in pain as it turned its attention away from the Skulker to the half ghost rising from the rubble. "Nobody, ghost or otherwise, tries to touch my godchild! I'll crush anyone who even tries!" Plasmius wiped the blood from his lip and yelled at Skulker, "Get Danny out of here! This thing is going down!"

Danny's eyes widened with fear as he stared at the creature the hunter had just saved him from … that thing couldn't be … that thing wasn't … Troy? Was it? The face and empty eye sockets were a perfect match. Danny suddenly felt sick as Skulker rose into the air shaking the teenager from his state of mental paralization. "Put me down Skulker! I have to help my godfather! I have to help Vlad!"

The hunter ignored Danny's cries as he flew through the wall. Why had Vlad sent him off? Did he suspect the same thing about Danny that he did? The man was a genius so he wouldn't be surprised. Skulker finally came to a halt when he could no longer hear the screams and blasts of battle. He threw Danny into a lazy armchair and glared at Sparx who had followed him like a bloody coward. "Stay here and guard the kid. I'll go help Plasmius."

"What!" Cried Danny as he pulled himself out of chair. "I'm going too! I need to help Vlad."

Skulker violently pushed Danny back into the chair. He felt an impatient anger rise in his chest and his tongue slipped. "What's wrong with you Danny! You and I both know that your powers aren't working! Now quit acting so proud and let your godfather protect you! Stay here unless you want to die!" By the look on Danny's face he knew that his hypothesis about Danny's powers were right. Skulker pulled his gaze from the child and walked towards the nearest wall. "Sparx! Don't let him get a scratch or I'll personally take it tenfold on you."

XXX

Vlad cried out as the beast threw him through the floor and onto the ball room floor. A dozen ghosts scattered towards the exits, which were quickly blocked by two more bloody sinisters. Walker jumped out of his skin as he watched the eyeless creature leap through the doorway and then at the millionaire. Luckily, Vlad still had a lot of energy left and was able to blast the thing away. "Walker… help me out here."

The jail warden nodded his head and was about to attack one of the approaching moster's, but a second sinister jumped out of the shadows and plunged it's claws deep into Walkers gut. The warden cried out for a moment and managed to pull himself away. He hovered there a moment about to fall into unconsciousness, luckily Fright Night was smart enough to grab him before he crashed to the floor! The demon that had done the warden in laughed and looked around at it's other two brethren. "Come on boys … it's a full buffet."

The third demon nodded its scaly head and set it's sites on Young Blood who was whimpering behind a marble statue of Alexander the Great. The demon knocked the heavy statue to the side as if it was nothing and then rapped it's claws the small spirits stomach. The small spirit cried out in horror for Ember who was presently trying to help Fright Night with Walker. She gazed up just in time to see the beast open its mouth wide and swallow her little friend. It took a moment to fully comprehend what had just happened and Ember went berserk! "YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Vlad threw his gaze forward just in time to see the same thing. In the absence of his guard one of the beasts jumped forward and pined the bachelor to the floor. The millionaire cried out in surprise and then struggled to get the bloody beast off him. Whenever he'd get rid of one of these things another would attack him! Did they really find him that much of a threat or was he a designated target! With a rage filled cry Vlad was finally able to throw the thing off with a kick to its soft belly making it fly into the air and slam into the opposite wall! Sadly the victor was short lived as the eyeless demon latched onto his back and plunged its four-inch long fangs into his shoulder! The pain was unimaginable as he felt the teeth dig a little deeper in his flesh every time he tried to blast the creature off! His vision was failing and he knew that if he didn't get this thing off quick he was going to turn back into his human form and bleed to death!

Ember glowed with rage as she grabbed her guitar and started hitting the creature over and over with it! She didn't want to blast him … she wanted to beat him to whatever death a creature of this monstrosity could die! "Just die!"

The demon lifted its muscular arm up catching the guitar on its thick hide once more. He was getting sick of this! The sinister extended its claws on its spare arm and then with the speed of a cobra plunged it into her rib cage. She froze in place … eyes wide as here ghostly flesh went numb. The demon then slammed her onto the ground, smiled, and plunged its fangs into her chest. There wasn't so much as a scream as the beast devoured the glowing essence of her soul.

Skulker had just entered the room only to watch Ember die with silent horror. He had destroyed plenty of spirits and humans alike, but never with such cruelty and blood lust. They weren't killing spirits left and right for hunger this was something else … this was an extermination! A blood curtailing cry finally shook the hunter from his shock and he looked down to see none other then the half ghost who had one of the fiends attached to his back. Skulker aimed ready to shoot the thing off his back. He aimed, but before he could shoot the demon that had been devouring Ember leapt into the air, dragging him down hard onto the cold flooring while casting a shower of sparks on a passing curtain, which quickly caught a flame. The monster then tried to thrust its dangling teeth into the hunter's chest; luckily Skulker was fast enough to capture the freaks jaw in his hands. The creature took on a shocked expression as the hunter smiled and started to pull the jaw farther and father apart! The creature cried out in agony and started to squirm away. Skulker smiled as the creature struggled to free itself … He was the superior hunter here! He aimed one of his rockets into the creatures open jaw, the creatures eyes filled with fear and BLAST! The creature went flying in the opposite direction.

The hunter pulled himself off the ground and started looking for the half ghost again. He found the man still in the beast's jaws! "Damn it!" By the look of the millionaire he didn't have much strength left and if he fell into his human form he was dead! Skulker flew over to the bachelor pointed his gun in the things face and the creature jumped off … glaring daggers at the ghost that had taken his prey. Skulker caught the barely conscious ghost in his arms and started shooting at the retreating beast whom decided to attack Fright Night instead. The hunter watched for a moment and when he was sure that the ghost could hold his own ground he turned his attention back to Vlad. "Trying to be that things chew toy?"

"Yeah." Choked Vlad as he tried to sit up, but the hunter shook his head informing the millionaire that he shouldn't move. He couldn't feel his left arm so he wasn't surprised.

"Just remain still. You should be fine with a few hundred stitches and some duct tape." The hunter looked around wearily for help, but most spirits were either in hysterics or trying to fight those things. "I'll get you out of here…"

"Vlad!" Danny felt an untold horror rise in his chest as he ran into the room only to see his godfather beaten and bruised. He didn't give the idea of being attack another thought as he rushed towards Skulker, dodging plasma blasts and falling ghosts as he went. He finally slid to a halt next to Skulker breathless. Danny looked down at his godfather with a worried expression and then the hunter. "Is he going to be okay?" Danny found that his voice had been cracked up and on the verge of breaking off into nothing. It was the kind of voice people had when saying good-bye forever… _Don't make me say good-bye_.

"He's going to be better off then you once I'm done with you! I told you to stay with hothead." Skulker wanted to reach out and strangle the brat, but he'd do that after he got him and Vlad out of this battlefield. He had to do it quickly. If one of those beasts latched onto Danny the way they did Vlad … the kid would be dead in less then a minute. "Now move your ass." Skulker picked up the man who had a frightened look in his eyes. "… What?" There was a growl and Skulker only caught a glimpse of the beast hanging on the wall with its claws until it reached down and ripped Vlad from his arms. Vlad cringed as the creature dug its nails into his arm. The beast smiled down at his dangling body until it noticed the gorging wound in his shoulder. It threw the millionaire up slightly and grabbed him by the gapping wound with his claws, digging his extensions deeper into the wound! The sudden shock of pain caused the millionaire's ghost powers to disperse in a flash of light. Vlad shook as he felt his body cry out in horrific pain, which had been masked until now by his ghost form. The creatures cold eyes looked over the bleeding and bruised millionaire as if he were a tasty morsel and then stated, "Peek a boo! I see the real you."

Skulker rose to his feet ready to shoot, but a screaming Night Fright, who had just been thrown by one of the beasts, slammed into him thrusting him through the neighboring wall. Danny stared at the spot that Skulker had just been thrown … he wasn't coming back. The teenager felt his super hero attitude kicked in. He might not have any powers but he wasn't going to just stand by and watch this horror take place! The gun that had been hidden under his cloak jingled happily as Danny released it from its harness and pointed it at the beast holding his godfather. "Put him down you bloody freak."

The demons glossy eyes glared at him emotionlessly. This little spirit thought he could kill him … a sinister? Bloody little freak was going to get his just desserts. "My … my … does the little spirit think he can take me out? Run off while you still can … we came here only for this one, " The demon jingled the half conscious millionaire who had blood dripping down the length of his shirt, " and the big fish like that hunter. You're just a minnow. My master will care little if you escape the slaughter."

Danny felt his muscles tense up … _so that thing thinks I'm a ghost huh? Fine by me_. Danny pointed the gun a little higher, so he wouldn't hit his godfather and then shot! The creature roared out in pain and dropped Vlad to the floor. Danny glared at the beast as it retreated carefully making his way to his godfather at the same time. Once the creature as out of sight Danny raced to his godfather and landed at his side. There was blood everywhere… the teenager felt a panic rise in his chest and tears sting at his eyes. Vlad promised him he wouldn't die! He promised! The teenager desperately started ripping at his cloak trying to get some rags to stop the bleeding with. This couldn't be happening.

Vlad watched in a dazed stated as Danny ripped at his disguise. He felt so light headed and weak, but his pain was nothing compared to what he saw in his godchild's eyes. There were so panicked and tears were on the brim of escaping. Those worries where suddenly slammed into the back of his mind as he felt a scream pain take root deep in his shoulder … Danny was trying to stop the bleeding! Vlad cried out and was snapped from his stagnant state! He slightly pushed Danny away and sat up using the wall behind him as a support. He grabbed the cloth on his wound and held it firmly. It didn't seem to deep, but it was torn up badly.

Danny almost cried when he saw the half ghost rise from his state of immobile silence. He wanted to hug the man and thank him for not dieing. "Vlad!"

The millionaire gapped at him with his tranquil eyes. "What are you doing here … get out of here." Coughed Vlad as he felt his insides sting and cry out from his injuries. He knew that those three ribs had probably turned into seven.

"No … I can't leave you here to die!"

"_Don't worry … you don't have to leave. He's going to die either way_." Danny turned his head just in time to duct as the demons outstretch claws swiped at his head. Sadly the claws still penetrated deep into his good arm right below his elbow. Danny fell to the ground with a gasp as he stared at the two sinisters leering before him in their full frightening height.

The thinner of the two seemed to be laughing. "You were frightened off from our target by this little spirit? He's barely big enough to be worth eating."

The other sinister glared at its companion saying nothing. He just growled in his throat and got into an attack position. The other beast soon did the same extending its claws to full length. Danny could feel death crawling up his spine, but that fear was nothing compared to the fear of having to go to another funeral. Danny rose to his feet placing himself between Vlad and the two beasts. Nothing was going to hurt his godfather. The teenager raised the gun at one of the beasts head and threatened, "Get away from him or you'll regret it!"

Vlad glared at the two monsters and then his godson. What was he doing? He could be killed! "Danny!" Vlad found that his voice had picked up in strength. "Get out of here! They'll kill you!"

Danny pulled back the trigger and spoke in a shaky voice. "I'd rather be dead then left alone again."

The sinister heard the weakness in the child's voice and took it as an opportunity to attack the little spirit! The thin beast leapt forward, dragging Danny to the floor! The gun shot off in the fall catching the best in the snout making a huge scar up to his eye! The monster cried out and slammed the gun away with one mighty swipe of its claw. Danny cried out and closed his eyes waiting for the final blow to come, but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see his godfather standing over him gushing blood from his gapping wounds as he struggled to keep standing. He was holding the plasma gun Danny had dropped. "You … huh … little … huh … brat." Vlad's breathing was labored and heavy. "Why … huh … don't you … huh … ever listen?"

The two beasts glared at the man and then each other. He still had some fight left in him. They shook the blood from their fur and readied themselves to leap forward. They were going to destroy the millionaire and kid all in one false swoop. But in their leap forward they were suddenly knocked to the side by the third eyeless sinister who had leapt from his battle with Technus. "You fools!" It roared! "Here I have no eyes and I'm am not as blind as you! Are you so easily fooled by a costume and white paint?"

The two beasts glared at him and then at the little white ghost. Their eyes widened with surprise as they both realized who the little spirit really was. They both crouched down and whimpered to the other demon for forgiveness. "Forgive us. We did not notice."

"Forgiveness! There would be none if you had finished that attack. Let us retreat … there will be no kill with the prize near and fragile." The two demons rose to their feet and glared at the bleeding millionaire once more. They had really wanted to eat him … they then rushed away as silently as the wind and out a gaping hole in the wall.

Vlad felt himself fading as he watched the beasts disappear … he felt the blood drip down his side … the sting in his skull and innards… the slick surface of the gun and it fell from his fingers … and the darkness and he fell to the floor.

Danny watched his godfather collapse and tried to grab onto him before he fell. "Vlad! Wake up. Wake up!"

XXX

Paw07: Cheerio, chum! Jolly good. Nothing like a good cliffe between life and death.

SC: 3/2/2006


	19. Truth

Paw07: Wow. I got a lot of nice reviews. I'm glad everyone is so hyped over this story. It makes me fell all fluffy... So now I'll answer the two questions from my reviews that won't give away future happenings. Danny has not met Clock Work before and Danny's family and friends all died in the first chapter… That clear enough? Well, thank you so much my mind slaves. Now I will go eat evil grilled cheese sandwiches because someone recommended them.

Chapter 19: Truth

XXX

Blood … it was everywhere. That warm life giving liquid was everywhere. It was running over the brown flooring of the ballroom room as if trying to escape deaths cold grip. It had all but dyed the room in the true color of despair as it cooled and started turning a black color. It was seeping into the cracks of everything it touched. It had all but engulfed Danny's costume making him look like a slaughtered lamb … but the worst part was that it would run through his fingers as if it wasn't there. Danny had tried to stop the bleeding by the blood would just find some small crevice between his fingers in which to seep from as he tried to put pressure on the wound. Why was this happening! Why did those three beasts attack Vlad? Was it because of him?

Danny pulled his hands away from the gorging wound. The rags had started bleed through again! What was he suppose to do! He had been putting pressure on the wound for what felt like an eternity yet the blood never stopped. It was a dam that had broken and flooded the valley. Should he just give up? What should he do! The teenager threw his head into his blood-covered hands. He just wanted to disappear … He'd take a thousand other gruesome attacks just to make this stop! "Please make it stop!"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Danny's head shot up and he grabbed for the blood-covered gun… He looked up expecting to see one of those monsters but it was only … "Skulker?"

The hunter stared down at the boy who looked like he had just pulled him out of the pits of hell … but he was nothing compared to the older half ghost next to him. The man was bleeding like a stuff pig. Skalker didn't dally for a moment as he kneeled down to feel for a pulse … he felt one, but it was weak and growing weaker. He grabbed the bleeding man from the whimpering child without so much as a word. Blood pooled on the floor as the hunter disturbed the wound on his shoulder. He swore slightly.

Danny watched the blood drip off the ghost's armor and onto the floor. He was bleeding even worse now and by the look on the hunters face this was bad. "Skulker? … Is he all right?" Danny couldn't help but hear the panic in his voice, which he was so desperately trying to mask. He couldn't just watch his godfather die and do nothing! "PLEASE DO SOMETHING!"

"I will, but you screaming will do nothing for him." Skulker suddenly turned heel and ran down into one of the halls leaving a trail of blood behind him as he disappeared.

Danny tried to lift himself off the blood-covered floor to follow, but he felt so dizzy that he could barely stand. He finally forced his weakened legs to lift up his thin body only to be slammed back down. He yelped and looked up to see the flame guy glaring down at him with a black eye. "Hey, you little freak. Hitting me wasn't very nice." He grabbed Danny by the arm and started dragging him the opposite direction of the fleeing hunter. Danny struggled as he was dragged to his feet and forced to follow the flaming ghost. "I should really beat you brat, but I have a feeling that you're important to Plasmius. I also have a feeling that hunter guy would skin me alive. So quit squirming and follow me!" He gave a violent tug causing Danny to cry out and crash to the floor. He had completely forgot about the bleeding wound in his shoulder.

Sparx never really held grudges against humans so he had never been into the whole scaring the crap out of them thing. Those morals were probably the reason he was chosen for the committee. A sort of balance perhaps. Those morals also told him to stop his relentless pulling on the child's arm. He let go and allowed the teen to grab at the bleeding limb. "So some of that blood is yours huh?" He knelt down and tried to pry Danny's fingers off and see the wound. Danny's fingernails had pierced his flesh trying to cut off the pain making the ghost unable to see the wound. "Come on. Let me see. I may want to slug you a good one, but I won't let you bleed like this." The spirit finally managed to pull off the fingers only to have Danny thrust him away at the same time. The teenager used the ghost shock to dash in the opposite direction after his godfather.

"Fucking little jack rabbit." Swore the ghost as he wiped the child's blood off his cheek.

XXX

It wasn't very hard to find were the hunter had taken his godfather … all he had to do was follow the trail of blood. Danny could feel the panic raise in his heart with every passing second until he was in so much panic that he was racing down the hall like a manic. He finally came to a sliding halt before a pair of oak doors. He could here someone racing about inside. Danny pulled at the door handle and it didn't budge. The teenager took at step back and looked at the blood on his hands. That just pushed him over the edge and the next thing he knew he was pounding on the door in a frenzy cry out for the ghost to open the door. He was panicking inside. He needed to know. He needed to know if his godfather was going to live!

Skulker listened to the pounding of the door and the boy's desperate pleas. Such an act of desperation almost pulled his heart out, but he just ignored it. He had to concentrate on cutting off the blood flow. He quickly grabbed a sewing needle and some thread ripping the man's shirt open so he could see the wound a little better. The flesh was torn up badly but thankfully it was shallow. Skulker quickly started sewing away at the soft flesh, but that wasn't enough. He needed medicine and antibiotics plus the pounding on the door finally got to him! He cried out in desperation and ripped open the door pushing the teenager away with such force that he knocked the kid against the opposite wall. The kid gapped at him with those frightened orbs of his … unable to look away from the ghost's blood covered armor.

"Hey! Why do you get hit the kid and I don't!" Barked an irritated looking Sparx as he flew through a wall. It had taken him a while to find the brat.

Skulker quickly grabbed the ghost by his shirt and spat in his face, "Go up stairs to the kids room on the second floor. It's a master bedroom and it has a medical bag by the side of the bed. Get it and bring it back here now!" The hunter slammed the ghost against the wall as well. The red spirit blinked at him once, looked at Danny confused, and then flew off. Skulker then threw his attention to the brat and growled. "Sit there and don't move you spoiled little brat!"

The hunter slammed the door and then there was silence … a dead silence that hung in the air.

Three hours later.

Danny sat there against the wall with his head buried in his blood-covered hands. He was shivering all over and the wound had gone numb … but that numb feeling was nothing compared to the guilt in his mind. This was half his fault. He should have destroyed that thing on the bridge. He should have told Vlad about the demon starting the fire at his house. He shouldn't have gone to the meeting. He should have told Vlad the truth when he asked for it. He should have done something more!

A soft click filled the room as the door swung open, which was then followed by the clank of heavy boot. The sound halted in front of him. Through a muffled breath Danny chocked, "Is Vlad okay? … Is he even alive?" When no answer came Danny pulled his head up out of his hands and looked up just in time to see Skulker's fist slam into his face. Danny was slammed against the floor making his face skidded against the slick floor. The teenager gasped in pain as he watched blood pour from his busted lip onto the floor. He quickly pulled himself off the floor trying to defend himself only to have the hunters fist slam into his eye. The force of the punch slammed the teenager back onto the floor and against the wall. He curled up into a ball putting his hands over his head trying to protect himself from the next impact. He felt the ghost violently grab him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the floor. Danny quickly opened his eyes and looked the angry hunter in the eyes. They were so … ferrous! The ghost pulled his arm back ready to punch the teenager once more. Out of desperation Danny threw his hands over his face and cried, "Not the face." Danny held his hands there until the huntsman dropped him to the floor with a growl.

"You arrogant little bastard! What were you thinking coming to the meeting when Vlad had specifically told you not to! He was only looking out for you!" Skulker pulled the teenager up and pinned him against the wall keeping him still so he had to look the hunter in the eye. "He risked his life for you and here you are going out into battle without any powers! Are you trying to get yourself killed. You little bastard! I should beat you until you're bloody!" He let the teenager go and turned his back to him. The hunter slammed his fist into the wall and yelled in anger as sheetrock bits flew all over the hallway. He turned back to Danny and the teenager closed his eyes waiting for the next punch to come as Skulkers shadow loomed over him. This time the ghost spoke in a calmer almost tired tone. "Get up … I am not going to hit you. Lord knows you have enough bruises and the last thing we need is someone turning Vlad in for child abuse."

"What?" Whimpered Danny as he opened his ocean blue eyes and looked back up at the hunter. Hadn't the hunter always wanted an opportunity like this. Hadn't he always wanted to beat him until he was a true ghost? "Why … I thought you wanted me dead. I thought you wanted to kill me and hang me one the your wall." The teenagers voice was tired and weak from crying. He sounded like the dieing children in hospital wards.

"I did … but that's when there was actual game in the hunt. Besides, it's no fun hunting injured prey …" Danny felt a tug on his arm forcing him to rise to his feet and follow the hunter. He didn't struggle … he was to tired, cold, and emotionally strained to complain. He just wanted to go bed and forget the day… Maybe it was all just a bad dream.

Their steps echoes cruelly in the empty halls. Not a sound could be heard besides his breathing and Skulker's heavy armored boots. The silence was unbearable and Danny still didn't know if his godfather was okay! They were already on the second floor when Danny finally managed to croak … "You never answered my question."

The hunter said nothing. He just continued to lead until he turned the handle to Danny's room and let go of his wrist. Danny stumbled slightly as his support disappeared. He watched the ghost walk over to his bathroom and turn on the sinks faucet, probably removing blood from his armor. Danny stared dizzily at the ghost a moment more and then walked over to his bed ready to crawl in blood covered and all. He didn't care what Kristy said when she had to wash his bloodstain sheets.

Danny had just managed to pull off his boots and sit on the bed when Skulker's shadow loomed over him again. He looked up at the ghost with sleepy eyes. The ghost looked down at him and shook his head … his arm didn't look good either. He leaned over the slightly dazed kid and ran his finger through the wound to see how deep it was. Danny pulled back with a cry of pain as he grabbed his arm. "What was that for!"

Skulker glared down at kid. He could still feel pain, which was a good sign. "I was just seeing how deep it was. Now take off your shirt so I can stitch that thing up." The hunter leaned down and opened Danny's bedside drawer. That was his medication drawer and it had almost as much stuff in it then the medical bag … good thing too.

Danny scooted away from the spirit slightly and tightened his grip on his wound. He didn't want that freak touching him … but he had to admit it was starting to ache horribly along with the rest of his body. His medication had worn off making him feel the full extent of pain he was in. "No … thank you. Its fine."

Skulker had all ready pulled out a needle. He rolled his eyes. The kid was such a wimp. "Come know. Do you expect to bleed all night?" Danny shook his head. He was being a coward. "Good. Now take off that blood stained costume … and for the record I hate this as much as you do." Danny still sat motionless as the hunter dragged a chair to his bedside ready to get to work. The hunter growled in his throat. "Take off your shirt unless you want me to stitch it to your skin."

The hunter grabbed Danny by his good shoulder ready to plunge the needle in when the teenager cried, "Alright! … Just stop jumping on my back." He swallowed as he slowly took his shirt off. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the ghost's cold finger touch his bare skin.

Skulker glared at the wound. He should have looked at this sooner. Unlike Vlad's it was deep and not ragged. He was surprised the kid hadn't bled that much … must have never got any major veins. He grabbed the towel he had soaked in antibiotics and gently ran it over the bleeding flesh trying to get a better look. The teenager cringed as the rough fabric irritated the wound and looked away. "If you think that's bad just wait until I start sticking you up." The ghost then ran freezing water over the wound and repeated with the antibiotics until the wound was properly cleaned. The kid looked like he was about to faint. The hunter tightened his grip on the kid and whispered, "Now hold still as I stick you."

Danny cringed at the word but held still using all the self-control he could possible muster not to pull his arm away and run for the hills. His arm was horrible yes, but he would rather have a blind chimp sew him up instead of this ax murderer. "Are you sure you know what you're doing."

Skulker smiled. The kid was almost adorable with his simplicity and ignorance. "Don't worry. If I can stitch up that bleeding godfather of yours, I certainly can do you just fine." Skulker hand gave Danny's limb a squeeze informing the body he was about to start working. Danny yelped from the first plunge of the needle into his pale flesh but dug his fingers into his sheets trying to remain still for the next ones. The huntsman was actually surprised by how still the kid remained with every plunge of the needle afterwards. Was he just that use to people poking and prodding at him or was it … did he believe that he deserved this pain?

Danny tried to block out the pain with the thought of revenge. He never really considered his revenge until now. That thing had killed so many people and for what … to make him suffer? … Or? Danny swallowed at the thought. Maybe it wasn't him that the demon wanted to destroy … maybe he wanted to destroy Vlad and he was just a pawn in its sick game? No… That couldn't be. Could it? Danny cringed and grabbed for a breath as the hunter started at the third and deepest claw mark. The other two had bothered him very little, but this one was so painful especially with that bastard ghost running his finger through it. "Stop … that hurts." Danny whispered as he dug his nails right below the wound drawing blood.

Skulker watched the blood run down his naked arm and into the sheets. He withdrew slightly and whispered, "Sorry kid. I just had to make sure that there was nothing in there. You humans are so prone to infection." Skulker cleaned the wound once again and stitched it up quickly watching the kid whimper with each stroke. He looked ill. The hunter would be surprised if the teenager didn't. He had just had one of his attacks, got sliced up by that thing, witness a trauma of seeing his godfather almost die, and lost at least a pint of blood. He wrapped the wound and cheerfully stated, "You needed to eat more Danny. You look so much thinner and pale then you did at Amity Park."

Danny chuckled more to forget the pain then to entertain the hunter. "You just want me to eat your cooking."

The hunter laughed. "You're right, but I never realized how thin you were till right now." Skulker almost laughed at himself. What was wrong with him? He wasn't the caring type … of course he never tried either. The hunter brushed off the thought and stole one of Danny's unused needles and pain meds. "Change out of that blood covered clothing while I'll get some ice for your eye. I'm also steeling these for Vlad."

Danny just nodded his head and held back a stream of tears… He then crawled in bed to tired to cry.

XXX

"I should destroy you on the spot." Cried Joed as flames bloomed forth from his body hitting into the three demons. The creatures were slammed onto the ground as whimpering masses. "You allowed Vlad to live not to mention you injured the boy! I SHOULD CRUSH YOU!" The sinisters all cowered in the presence of the flaming being as he screamed out in rage!

"Sorry master." Whispered the eyeless demon as he bowed lowly to the ground. The other two sinisters quickly copied and fell to their knees. "We will try harder master … please forgive us."

The demon's eyes lost their intensity for a moment. "You better." He turned his back and started for town to get his next meal. "The only reason I'm letting you live is because you were smart enough to collect the child's condition. It's slow but steady."

XXX

Skulker landed heavily on the ballrooms floor. There were still ghost panicking all around even though the beasts had long since departed more then five hours ago. He glared at the scene. This was utter chaos! There were holes in the flooring and walls, the curtains were on fire, statues had had their heads blown off, and a few other things that the ghost found unjoyable. Like the fact that most ghosts were either running around like chickens with their heads cut off or they were fighting over who belonged in the lower committees. The hunter felt a rage rise in his throat as he watched Technus fight with the warden.

"Ha! As if. I should be the second in command. Who is more capable then me?" Growled the electronics ghost as he glared at the wounded spirit. There was no way in hell that the warden was going to be able to convince anyone in the higher committee to not make Technus second in command with him being so weak.

"Lets make it a democratic decision." Stated Clock Work as he watched the rest of the committee bicker over who was the most responsible. Personally he knew that he would have the most experience, but he wanted to remain in the background. He wanted to see the situation with eyes untainted. Being one of the main men would seriously put a dent in that. The ghost looked around trying to think of someone. Walker would have been his first choice, but with his new sustained injury he could barely fly for that matter claim responsibility of second in command.

Skulker came to halt beside the strange clock spirit. He seemed odd and certainly more capable then Technus … The hunter raised his voice and finally spoke, "All those not for the crazy ghost leading us to our doom say 'I'!" Half the spirits laugh for a moment and then raised their voices in an overwhelming 'I'. Skulker gave the weak looking warden a thumbs up and then stated, "Need we even do a 'Na'?"

The spirits laughed again, but then reclaimed their composer. "So it's decided that Technus isn't capable of leading the committee for that matter taking care of a gold fish." The spirit growled at this and crossed his arms. "Any recommendations?"

"Since Skulker is Plasmius's most trusted companion I think he should be the one." Chocked Walker with a evil grin. The hunter was going to kill him for this, but the hunter was the only one he personally new that was responsible enough for such a situation.

"I agree." Stated the clock master with a wise smile. Why hadn't he thought of the hunter in the first place was unimaginable. The guy was rather capable and he seemed to have close contacts with Plasmius. There was also the way he acted towards the two half ghosts. Yes, he had notice that the small white spirit was actually Danny Fenton in disguise … but something was different. Why hadn't he used his powers and why was he defending his nemeses? Where did the hunter take the two of them and was the older half ghost alright? … Either way he could find out later. Right now they had to finish this nightmare off with a responsible decision.

Skulker found him self in shock. This wasn't happening. No! He was being dragged into the same situation that Vlad had been dragged into and by the same bastard… But he had to admit that he was sure a hell lot better then Technus. "Alright." He whimpered. "First things first. PUT OUT THAT FIRE!"

Twenty Minutes later

Walker let a sigh of relief escape him as he sat in a slightly charred chair, which was locate a foot or two from the hunter whom was barking out orders to the lower committee leaders. The warden smiled as he watched the last of the lower committees depart with their separate assignments. It was true that the spirit was capable and cunning, but he still was no Vlad Masters.

Skulker watched the injured ghost take a seat next to him. He now knew how exactly Vlad felt when Walker had forced him into his standing … all the more reason to blast the ghost when no one was looking. "I should destroy you right on the spot you evil bastard."

Walker played with his hat a moment. "Well this will only last awhile until Vlad's better … is he even alive?" Walker tried not to sound worried when he asked this. He didn't want Skulker to know that he had become attached to the half ghost. He was rather entertaining to be around.

"Of course you fag …" Skulker swallowed. He hadn't checked on the man in quite awhile so for all he knew the man had passed away in his absence. "I better go check on him."

XXX

The room was encased in shadows and held the faint scent of blood to it. The hunter swallowed the cold feeling that was catching in his throat and went to the window. He pulled the dark curtains to the side allowing the first rays of the new day to shine in and reveal the long drapery of the bed where a still figure laid. Skulker's heavy boots echoed in the vastly large, empty room making the room seem eerie and slightly frightening. The hunter finally stood beside the bed and slowly pulled the drapery to the side so he could see the inhabitant. Vlad's skin looked like that of a porcelain doll with how clammy and pale he had become do to the loss of blood. His chest was rising in a desperate manner as the body struggled to get more oxygen in the body because of the decrease in red blood cells to carry oxygen. Skulker watched as the pale figure cringed and waned in his rest … he seemed so fragile. He was no longer the man that Skulker enjoyed bothering and baiting with his ill commands … He was a human. A weak human.

The hunter brushed off the thought as he brought his hand down to feel the man's pulse. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Vlad's cold hand got an iron tight grip on the arm. The millionaire's placid blue eyes dimly opened as he gazed at the spirit. He took a panicked breath and then asked breathlessly, "Is the kid alright?"

Skulker pulled his arm free and sat on the man's bedside. Vlad's eyes followed him the whole way as he struggled for breath. "Don't worry … he's fine. Just a scratch… and a black eye … and bleeding lip." The hunter said the last part as innocently as possible. He was so dead once the millionaire was at full health for punching the kid.

Vlad nodded his head and his eyelids flickered shut while his head fell back against the pillow. He was already exhausted. He could feel every breath pulling at his stitches and every movement jammed needles through his chest. This pain was worse then death… almost. He opened his eyes and spoke in a voice above a whisper. The poor hunter had to lean over to hear the weak man's voice. "Good … Will you please do something for me." The hunter nodded his head. If it was what he wanted on his headstone Skulker was going to slap him. " … make sure none of the other ghost … get there hands on Danny because," Vlad took an exhausted breath and wondered if he could trust the spirit with this secret. "Please do keep this to yourself Skulker." The hunter nodded his head once more. This seemed very important to the ailing man. "… His powers are weak … gone … I don't know. Please keep him safe while I heal. Please …"

Skulker drew back in shock. He knew … "How the hell? How did you find out? I sure don't remember telling you anything."

The bachelor laughed weakly as a small tired smile came to his lips. "I had a suspicion, besides Danny's a terrible liar…" The half ghost took a deep breath and continued, "I'm surprised a brainless simpleton like yourself had figured it out on your own."

"Hey … I'm no simpleton." The hunter looked at him with his tired eyes. "Yes … Yes. I'll treat the kid as if he was a million dollar vase." The millionaire's look of desperation didn't disappear so the spirit continued in a more serious tone. "I'll keep him away from the rest of the committee. I'll make sure he's fed and that he takes his medication. Now stop talking, your body is already exhausted the way it is."

Vlad nodded his head weakly allowing his head to collapse on his pillows. He then closed his eyes and continued, "Good … thank you. Is there anything I need to know about the committee?"

The hunter shook his head. The man had enough worries on his mind the way it was. "Except for the fact that I'm going to KILL Walker!" The hunter rose to his full height and then stated, "Now if you excuse me I have to go hunt down that bastard."

XXX

Danny pulled at his door for what felt like the millionth time that day. It had been four days since the meeting and Skulker hadn't once let him out of his room. Yes, it wasn't complete torture. He was fed three times a day and had regular visits by the hunter, but he wanted out! He wanted to see what was going on. He wanted to go outside in the garden. He wanted to watch television. He wanted to raid the fridge. He wanted to see Vlad! Danny gave a tug on the door once more and then let go with a huff! "Skulker!" Cried the teenager through the keyhole, "Let me out! I want out. O U T! Out." Danny peeked through the keyhole … no movement at all. He kicked at the door and screamed out in impatience. His life sucked! He sneaks into one lousy meeting full of dangerous spirits and here he gets room arrested for the next … how long was he going to be in here. "Damn. Damn. Damn." The teenager wandered around the room stomping his feet. He wanted his powers back.

"Jeez, someone sure has a dirty mouth. If you weren't about to eat, I'd wash your mouth out with some soap."

Danny shot his head around to see that Walker was standing in his door way. "Walker." Growled the teenager, as he looked the ghost over. The warden had small traces of claw marks on his chest, but beside that he looked well … and angry. Was he blaming Danny for what had happened to Vlad? The teenager swallowed and tried to stand up straight and tall. He needed to look strong … stronger then he felt. What was that warden doing here anyway? … "Where's Skulker."

"Don't worry your little head about him… You should worry about yourself." The warden smiled coldly as he looked Danny over.

Danny's breath caught in his throat and he took a frightened step backwards. This was bad! Had Skulker or that flame guy told the spirit he had no powers. He had no idea what Walker wanted. Did he want revenge or just to give Danny a black eye like Skulker did. The teenager didn't want to wait and find out. His plasma blaster was on his nightstand so if he could run for it? The teenager didn't give it a second thought as he turned around and dashed for the nightstand. He reached his arm forward as he drew a foot from his nightstand when "Umf!" Danny slammed into the spirits chest and crashed to the floor on his ass. Danny rubbed his head as he looked up at the towering ghost … he was so dead.

Walker smiled down at the kid. He was funny when he got panicky. He then turned his attention to the nightstand where the kid had been running towards and there it laid … a plasma rifle. "Well. Well. Well. So I guess it true." The warden grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt and forced the kid to his feet. He wanted the child to cower before him. "You're powerless."

Danny felt his tongue catch I his throat. "So you're going to beat me into the ground or just eat my innards?" Danny felt his body shivering with fright.

"Oh no … I'm going to do something much … much worse." Walker leaned his face down towards he kids forcing the kid into a cowering position. "I'm going to make you … eat Skulker's pancakes." Stated the warden cheerfully as he brought the plate under Danny's nose.

Danny opened his eyes and gapped at the spirit who was giggling slightly. That bastard. Here he thought he was going to be killed but instead was made to look like a rambling idiot. "What … pancakes? You're not going to kill me?"

"No. Why would I kill someone I play poker with? Plus, I like seeing Skulker pissed off, which you do quite affectively." Stated the warden as he dipped a finger in the syrup taking a taste for himself. "But I'd worry about this cooking. All these calories might kill you."

Danny grabbed the plate from the ghost and put it on his nightstand. He wasn't hungry for food, he was hungry for answers. "Where is Vlad? What's happening with those monsters? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"So many questions for one so small." Mocked the warden as he sat on the fainting couch. "Oh … comfy."

Danny growled. This was pissing him off! Skulker hadn't said a word to him, Walker wasn't saying a word to him, and he just needed to blast someone! "Quit ignoring my questions!" Danny slapped the pancakes off of the stand spilling the food all over the floor. "I need answers. I need … I need." Danny put his hands over his face and whimpered in distress. He needed to talk to Vlad. He needed to ask for forgiveness. He needed to tell the truth. He needed someone to hold him. He needed so much and the only person he could get it from was hanging between life and death. He didn't even now if the man was still alive!

Walker watched the syrup slowly drip onto the floor and then looked at the kid. He was on the verge of a meltdown. He flicked a piece of pancake off the couch and then looked the kid in the eye. "Come on kid. You needed to eat. You don't need more stress then you already have so I'm just going to leave you hanging for now."

"I need answers … I need something … Please." Danny never thought he ever say please to any spirit for that matter Walker.

The ghost had been enjoying himself up till now. Some spirits thrived in human sorrow and others … did not. Sorrow was a deep heart-wrenching thing that bit at the soul and caused immense pain that no mortal wound could. This sorrow was sometimes the very reason ghosts haunted people. They held so much sorrow from their own death that they needed some way to dull that … and causing fear was the best way to extinguish it if only for a moment. There was no fear in this kid any more … only pain. Dull, numbing, pain. He was burying it all inside and his soul was slowly suffocating himself. "Kid … calm down."

"Don't pretend to care you bastard! Leave me alone if you can't help me. Now leave!" Danny pointed to the door then ran his hand through his hair and paced to the other side of the room. He needed to get out of this room! He was going crazy!

Walker shook his head. No wonder Skulker didn't want any one around the kid. He was emotionally unbalanced. The kid needed so many things. No wonder he had become so attached to the millionaire so quickly … he was the wall that kept the sorrow from consuming him. Poor thing. "Listen kid." Stated the warden as he lifted himself off the couch while dusting himself off at the same time. "I'm sorry about the loss you have suffered, but you just have to let go. These hissy fits can only be tolerated for so long… I'm going to bring you something else to eat now."

He left Danny alone feeling as miserable as before. Danny cleaned up the plate, put it on his nightstand, and crawled into bed. He just wanted to go home. He wanted a normal life … one that didn't hold this cold painful feeling in his heart.

XXX

Technus was floating down the hallway looking for Plasmius's secret laboratory. He really wanted to upgrade himself, but that bastard huntsman had forbid anyone from entering any of the private bedrooms … especially the rooms on the second floor… but Walker had so why couldn't he? The spirit smiled as he looked down the hall for the warden. Where had he … the warden soon appeared outside of one of the bedrooms. He looked rather pissed. The spirit watched with anticipation until the ghost disappeared. "Come out come out where ever you are my little electric treasures."

XXX

Danny rolled over trying to fall into slumber. He was having some sort vision … but it was different. It was fuzzy and pieces were missing but it was a vision just the same. The teenager rolled over pulling his blankets closer around his body as he tried to free himself from the pain of the dream.

"_Don't touch those gates."_

The demon turned around to behold a dark figure dressed in flowing black. The wind danced threw his spider web hair and his black eyes glared down at him. The demon screamed out in horror as the figure lifted his pale arm to reveal a maiden's head. Her mouth was frozen in a scream while blood dripped from the stump that use to be her neck. She had just been beheaded! "Eris! …You bastard! This place…" He spread his firy red arms outward casting light over the black endless void, "Your kingdom of Tartarus would be nothing without me and here you kill my sister! I shall kill you!" The demon pulled a firy sword from his belt and waited for the godly figure to charge forward and attack. 

The figure threw the head at the demons feet and wiped her blood from his sword. "Kill me the way you killed your father and the rest of us! You monster! And here you are now trying to rip open the gates of the underworld! What do you think you will acquire by doing such a thing!" The black figures voice echoed over the huge vast emptiness.

_The demon smiled and looked down at the dead three headed dog at his feet. It's blood seeped into the black ground and over his shoes… That's what he wanted. He wanted blood! He lavished in it! "I want the thing I am most feared for! I WANT WAR! I'm tired of these pidly little human wars! I want the ultimate war! I want the spirits of the dead to fight!" The demon threw his head back laughing in hysteria._

_Black flames and smoke rose from behind the godlike figure as his face took on an angered expression… which slowly turned into a sad one as he lifted a small golden box out from under his billowing cloak. " … Then I'm sorry to say this. I will miss you nephew … but you have brought this on yourself." The dark figure dropped his sword and revealed the box to his nephew._

"_What is that?" He asked mockingly._

"_You should know ... your father helped make it." He ran his bone like fingers over the gold top tracing the Greek writing._

"_My father was a fool. He chased after human women for goodness sake! … What could that bastard actually create that could destroy me!"_

"_Your eternal prison … may Zeus forgive me." The figure raised the lid. A scream of echoing cries exploded as a pair of thorny black hands reached forward grabbing the demon around the belly! The demon brought his sword down to cut himself free but the weapon smashed into pieces. The demon glanced up with fear and then was sucked into the box with a raging cry! "I'll be back the day a humans hand once again awakens me!"_

Danny rolled over in bed trying to forget his dream and the confusion taking over his mind until he heard something … it sound like … Danny shot up in bed only to scream his lungs out when he came face to face with Technus. "Hi." Said the spirit mockingly as it leaned over the bed. "If it isn't the ghost child." Danny sat there a minute thinking that the spirit was now one of Vlad's lackeys's like Skulker and Walker … but a person should never conclude anything about a ghost. "Well it was nice seeing you … and now it's time to die!" The ghost cackled as it pointed a plasma blast at Danny's head … out of instinct the teenager jumped causing the ghost to miss and blow up his bed! The ghost threw its head back with another cackle as feathers clouded over the room's air. Danny swore slightly as he pulled himself off the floor. He was in trouble now!

Technus smiled. He loved picking on this half-bred brat. He would always say some quirky comeback and then get blasted when he was to busy enjoying the spoils of his insult. The kid was fun to fight … but that didn't mean he wasn't going to kill him. That kid had causing him so much stress and pain with him always quote 'Saving the World'… But something was different about the kid. He seemed more bitter and fragile … oh well. Technus smiled as he spread his fingers apart for the next blast. "Are you going to die like a dog or are you going to fight?"

Danny almost smiled. He didn't need ghost powers to bring down this freak! "If it's a fight you want … it's a fight you get." The ghost smiled. He had accepted the boys challenge … now all he need was something to defend himself with. The gun on his nightstand would be nice. To bad Technus was standing right there! He needed an igneous plan … "Technus! Look over there!" The teenager pointed in a random direction and made a dive for his gun.

"Where!" Said the spirit stupidly as he swung his head from side to side not even noticing the child as he dived under him grabbing the gun on the nightstand.

A smile trickled on Danny's lips at the thought of taking all his frustration out on a ghost he hated. The teenager pointed the gun into the side of the creature's head and whispered, "Here."

The gun must have been set on blow your enemy through the wall cause that's exactly what it did! … Well, not the wall but the doors. The gun went off with a thunderous cry sending splinters of wood in all directions as the ghost went flying. Danny dived under the bed for cover as spears of wood hailed down at him!

The spirit shook his head as he pulled himself out of the wall opposite the door. What had just happened? One minute he was … "Oh yeah! There was the ghost brat! TIME TO DIE!" The ghost blew up throwing blast of energy everywhere. Technus's eyes glowed with an untold fury as he caught sight of the teenager cowering under his bed. He howled and flew over to the bed lifting the heavy bed completely off the floor revealing the cowering teenager. Danny did an innocent smile as he waved up to the spirit holding his bed above him. Danny then jumped to his feet and ran away screaming. The teenager was surprised by how strong his legs were after three months of mostly bed rest, but running for your life can do that.

XXX

Skulker sighed and started to dig threw the cabinet. "So he wasn't hungry and was on the verge of tears huh… You didn't like the taste of his suffering?" He then started the oven and started to make some eggs. "I have no idea if he likes eggs, but I promised Vlad the kid wouldn't starve so he's better eat them."

Walker eyed the ghost questionably as he took a seat on the counter next to the oven. Skulker was so busy with the rest of the committee yet he found time to worry about the brat. Maybe he had underestimated the hunter. "It was the most bitter sorrow I've ever tasted… May I ask you something Skulker?"

"Yes?" Stated the hunter as he started a tray of sausages. He glared at the ghost. "Get you're filthy ass of the counter."

The ghost ignored the demand and continued to interrogate the hunter. "Do you think the fire was an accident?" Walker had been dwelling on it for the past few days. Danny's accident, his powers, the demons halting in their attack. It was …

The hunter turned the burner up and watched the flames leap up at the skillet. "I know it wasn't."

"What!" Walker had a feeling that Skulker had his hand deep in the cookie jar. He was a hunter and noticed things that no one else did. He listened and heard things that no one else had. That was the reason he had forced the spirit into second command over Technus … to tell the truth he would have chosen almost anyone over him. "Tell me! How long have you know? Have you told Vlad?"

The hunter shook his head and put some toast into the toaster. "No I haven't told him. Besides I have no proof…"

Walker's surprise suddenly turned to confusion. "What?"

"It's just a feeling …" Stated Skulker irritably. He had better things to be doing then discussing their conspiracy theories. The eggs were done so the hunter started piling the food onto a plate.

"Yeah … I had the same feeling. Oh well we should –

BOOOM! "Quit squirming you little freak and just let me kill you!"

The two spirits paused in their mission and looked at the doorway. They both leaned forward to see which two ghosts were killing each other.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

The spirits looked at each other. That didn't sound good. "I just knew this was going to happen. Half of the committee members were enemies until Plasmius stated they had to help each other. A battle was bound to break out sooner or later… Lets go break it up." Walker jumped down form the counter and walked towards the door with his hands tense to his side. He had to play the part of badass so it was essential to carry oneself tall and proud. "Hey!" He yelled as he drew closer to the doorway. "What the hell do you –

Walker stuck his head out into the hallway only to have it almost taken off by a plasma blast! He quickly pulled his head back as a second blast took off his hat in time to see one rather fast moving Danny run past him and jump behind a suit of old world armor. A green plasma blast slammed into the armor causing to sway dangerously … The teenagers eyes took on the size of saucers as he watched the metal suit threaten to topple on top of him. The half ghost jumped from his kneeing position forward landing on his belly as the armor slammed into the floor crying out to all the ghosts in the household.

Technus turned the corner in a rush cackling the whole time. He shot once more at the child who jumped up like a jackrabbit and was about to run in the opposite direction when he was grabbed by Walker and thrown headfirst into the kitchen causing him to slam into one of the cupboards! A handful of kettles fell onto the kid's head as the vibration disturbed the balance. The teenager cried out and threw his hands over his head as tears of pain blurred his vision. Danny knew he couldn't sit still for long and jumped blindly forward only to slam his head into something metal once again. The teenager looked up expecting the horrid ghost but no. It was something far worse … "Skulker?"

Technus growled in his throat as he sharply turned the corner ready to burst into the room, but as soon as he flew into the room a fist was slammed into his face. The poor spirit flew backwards and slammed into the pile of fallen armor. He screamed as the armors huge ax fell his way … luckily he phased at just the right time. He didn't even have time to take another gasp as a rather pissed Walker slammed his fist into the spirits gut. "You bastard! You ruined my hat!"

Technus smiled and laughed as he dogged the warden's next punch. "Oh did the poor baby loose his hat… You're going to loose more then your hat when I'm done with you!" Technus spread his fingers and an orb flung itself at the warden wrapping its self around the poor spirit like a straight jacket. The warden cried out as he lost his balanced and crashed onto his face. "Ha! Ha! Here you thought you could defeat the great Technus. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A ball of fire zoomed around the corner and caught the ghost in the higher chest thrusting him through the kitchen door and slamming him into the washing machine causing a stream of water to drape over the ghost and short out his electric circuits.

"You okay?" Whimpered Sparx as he cut the warden free. "We heard something and came straight down."

Walker swallowed as he watched half a dozen ghosts float into the hallway ready for battle. If they saw Danny it would be world war three in here. "Nothing. Just Technus being an ass… You can go back to what you were doing."

Skulker glared from the teenager to the whimpering ghost. He couldn't decide whom to pound into the ground first. They both had disregarded his word so they were both equally guilty … now which one too –

"Skulker!" The hunter stopped glaring at the two idiots and watched a ruffled looking Walker storm into the door with one surprised Sparx. "Leave Technus to me! You beat the ghost child for all I care!" Danny whimpered and Technus giggled in a frightened tone … they were so toasted!

"The ghost child's here!" Hissed Fright Night as he slammed through the doors with a few other shocked spirits following him. Walker slapped himself. He and his big mouth. "What's he doing here and why are you two defending him!"

"Because the little brat is Plasmius's kid or something." Said Sparx angrily. That little brat had given him a black eye for doing what he was told. He really wanted to punch the brat, at least once.

The entire group was taken aback as they looked from Sparx to the teenager. "What!"

Walker punched the idiot ghost in the back of the head and then glared the rest of the group down. There was no use in hiding it now. The truth was going to spread like wild fire … and so were tempers. "Yes. It's true… but we all have better things to worry about then inviso-bill."

"I'm not inviso-bill!" Cried Danny as he rose to his feet forgetting he was surrounded by spirits that wanted to kill him. They all gave him a death glared and the kid slouched down slightly and started to tiptoe out of the room when all the spirits turned all their attention to interrogating Skulker.

Walker rolled his eyes as he watched Danny escape as the spirits all fought amongst themselves. "Skulker?"

"What!" Growled the huntsman as he looked away from Sparx who he was about to punch in the face. "Danny is getting away." The hunter threw the red spirit to the side and stomped over to Danny who tried to make a run for it only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown over Skulker's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Sure take care of the kid like a good mother hen and I'll talk to the riot." Stated the warden with a hiss.

"Hey!" Cried the teenager as he tried to squirm away from the hunters grasp. The ghost held strong though and disappeared with Danny through the wall.

XXX

Danny hated being treated like this! He wasn't a fricken sack of potatoes! "Let me go you laboratory experiment gone wrong!" Danny slammed his fist against the hunter's armor only to yelp in pain. How the hell did he forget that Skulker was made like an armor tank. "Let me go! And where are you taking me!"

Skulker would have just liked to punish the teenager with a good beating or a black eye at least, but since he wasn't the kid's father he'd leave the punishment up to Vlad. "Where do you think? I can't punish you, but someone in this house sure the hell can."

Danny felt all the muscles seize up in his spine as he watched them draw closer and closer to a door. The same door which led to the room … the room that his godfather was in. The teenager found himself almost begging the ghost not to drag him in there. He couldn't face Vlad in his weak state like that. Whenever anyone in was in the hospital no matter for what, he'd beg not to have to go and visit them. It wasn't because he didn't love them or anything … it was because when he saw them lying there it reminded him … it reminded him of death. He didn't want to see them die because he loved them that much. Going to see them in the hospital was just a steady reminder that they would die and leave him alone. He couldn't face his godfather like this … it was just

"What's wrong." Skulker stared at the kid on his shoulder. He had gone abnormally quite and still. "He's not dead so if that is worrying you." The kid shook his head and allowed the hunter to put him down. "Good. Now Vlad is tired … he lost a lot of blood so don't be upset if he doesn't say much or even awakes. That is to be –

"Skulker … Why did you bring me here if Vlad can't even punish me?" Said Danny as he stared at the door. He didn't want to go in there. He felt to dirty and backstabbing. He was a snake in the grass.

The hunter opened the door and simply said, "Who said anyone had to punish you. You've already punished yourself…" The hunter pushed Danny in and closed the door. The teenager swallowed as he listened to the door being locked behind him. Why was he here … in this room that smelled of blood and regret but mostly of … betrayal?

XXX

Danny stood there in the darkened room for what felt like forever rubbing his hands together and nervously throwing glances at the bed, which held heavy drapery over the inhabitant. The teenager wanted to run away. This felt like the day he had to face the burial of all his friends and family … what was he suppose to do? What was he … before the teenager knew what his body had done he was sitting in the wicker chair next to his godfathers bed. He looked at the immobile figure and then looked away. Danny pulled his knees into his chest so that he no longer had any contact with the ground. What should he say? Should he say anything at all… Danny buried his head in his knees so that his voice came out muffled and weak. He didn't want to let Vlad hear these words for that matter himself. What was he doing! He had promised that he wouldn't tell Vlad anything about the demon until he killed it himself … He … He. He needed to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry Vlad. This is all my fault! I should have listened to you …and I didn't." Danny's voice was picking up in a venom of desperateness with each passing word. "I should have told you the truth and I didn't. I should have told you that … I'm the reason mom … dad … Jazz … Tucker … Sam are all dead! I was strong enough to protect them from that thing!" The volume of his voice was rising along with the anger in his heart. "I wasn't strong enough to protect them from that demon! If I would have had the strength that night everyone would be okay!" The teenager went silent for a moment and then continued in a whisper. "Even you because that thing would have never been around to attack you here or at the bridge. This is my fault! I should have told you about my powers and … and" Danny found himself unable to speak as he was overcome with a sadness he had buried since the first night he had seen the ruins of his home. He couldn't stop whimpering and crying. He just broke down … the sorrow. He felt like he was dieing inside. He finally managed to choke out what he truly came there for … it wasn't as if Vlad could hear him but he still had too. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This is all my fault I … I –

Danny heard the familiar ruffle of fabric and soon felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. "It's not your fault… and don't you ever say it was again."

Danny lifted his head out of his knees and looked up at his godfather with red, blood shot eyes. He looked over his godfather who had his hair hanging over his shoulders … he looked very tired and sad. " … Vlad?" The teenager just couldn't control himself as he jumped from the chair. He felt like he was going to explode inside. Before he knew what he had done Danny had jumped into Vlad's bed and wrapped his arms around his godfather's middle, buried his head in Vlad's chest, and started screaming his head off in agony. Saying that all out loud made it all the more true and painful. Before now the murder had felt like nothing more then a vague dream or a false memory.

Vlad tried not to cry out as he felt Danny wrap his arms around his waist. He put his arms over the trembling child's shoulders and started shushing him. The kid wrapped his arms tighter around his waist and started crying harder. He was shaking with sorrow and horror. How could this happen … how could anything want to kill innocent humans! That monster had to die! But first … "its okay Danny." Whimpered Vlad. "Everything's going to alright now. That thing will never hurt you again. I won't allow it to." He ran his hand through the kid's hair and shushed him as he rocked him back and forth trying to comfort him. He never imagined that the child held such horrible painful secrets. "It's okay Danny … go ahead and cry. I'll always be here."

XXX

Paw07: Danny finally told Vlad the truth … maybe not all the truth, but the truth just the same. The truth can set you free.


	20. Stolen?

Paw07: Thank you for the great reviews. They all are so supporting and wonderful. Thank you! Now that that's done I have to go defeat the ghost squirrels in my attic… really there is something crewing in my attic.

Chapter 20: Stolen?

XXX

Danny whimpered in his uneasy sleep as his human pillow was removed from his resting head. The millionaire felt his body complain as he lifted himself up and away from the grasp of the child. He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands allowing his white hair to drape a protective cover over his face. Tears slowly dripped over his pale cheeks until they fell like raindrops staining his white shirt like blood. How could this happen. Why was this happening? One thing after the other. Time would not rest nor falter in its crusade to make his and his godson's new lives a living hell. The bachelor wiped the tears from his face and took a deep breath feeling the stitches pull at his soft flesh… This was no time for mourning … it was a time for _revenge_. He wanted blood for what that demon had done to him and … his small family. Danny was his only family and no one, ghost or otherwise, made his family suffer. The bachelor no longer felt weak, or tire, or anything that even resembled that he had been almost killed four days ago. Revenge can do that to a person. It can make them forget all pains and hunger, replacing them with an empty need that cries to be filled with the sight of death. Vlad rose to his feet and was about to exit, but halted. He turned and looked at his godson. His only happiness in the world perhaps. He watched the child whimper in his sleep, no doubt being haunted by his memories. He sighed at the thought and sat back down watching the child. He slowly pulled the covers up to Danny's chin and tucked him in. The teenager squirmed slightly, but soon fell deeper into sleep. "Sleep and don't worry about anything." Vlad dug his nails into his palms. "I'm going to kill that demon. He's going to pay for this." Vlad stood back up ready to go find Skulker only to pull at his stitches a little to ruff, making him cringe with pain. "But first I gotta clean this."

The blood dripped into the sink dieing the warm water a pink color as it diffused throughout the colorless liquid. Vlad glared at it a moment and then at himself in the mirror. His hair was draped on his shoulders in an ungraceful manner making him look like a skeleton with the help of his pale, tight flesh. The millionaire ran his hand over his white cheek … yep. He was still alive. He sighed and cranked the golden facet on. He allowed the steaming hot water to run until it had created a thin film of mist over the mirror. Vlad gazed at it as the fog slowly disappeared and started to unbuttoned the top of his shit. The wound looked horrible. It was swollen from inflammation and the black stitches looked out of place with them being inserted in his almost white skin. This sucked. He had always dotted on his scarless body … but there was always laser surgery. The water in the sink suddenly rippled and Vlad felt his muscle tense up … something was watching him. The millionaire closed his eyes and pretended not to notice as he dowsed a towel in the warm soapy water. "Hello Skulker. Haven't you ever heard of a door because my bathroom isn't your peepshow." Stated Vlad in an even tone as he brought the warm towel to his irritated skin. He almost jumped into the ceiling as the warm soapy liquid nipped at his flesh.

The ghost stuck his head through the ceiling of the bathroom and grinned down at the millionaire. "What else would I do for entertainment? Walker has abandoned me to entertain himself over Technus's screams … and Danny is a withering mass." The ghost then dropped to the floor silently and glided an inch above the bathroom floor. He floated behind the half ghost and looked in the mirror. "I patched you up well didn't I?" The hunter watched the half ghost cringe slightly as he ran the towel over the wound once more. "Need help?"

"No … did you sew Danny up too? I couldn't help but notice his cringing when I tucked him into _my bed_." Vlad said this with a bit of distaste. He was hoping to spend a day or two more in bed and here came Danny who stole it. He wasn't angry with Danny … he was finding that harder and harder to do by the day, but how he hated Skulker. No doubt the ghost had only allowed his godson in his room so that he'd wake him up. The spirit was rather impatient and probably didn't want to be in leadership longer then he had too. Must have figured out that power wasn't all sunshine and daisies.

"Yes … calm down. Old man." Vlad hissed at this. "He's fine. The kid didn't even fight me when I sewed him up." Skulker floated away from the man who was cleaning his wound and glared out into the shadow encase room. The kid rolled over in bed whimpering slightly. Must be having a nightmare. "Speaking of the kid … what are you going to do now that his powers are gone? He can't fight."

"I never expected him to fight in the first place Skulker so I'm going to send him to Red Raven High School as intended." The millionaire laid down the bloodstained towel and buttoned up his white shirt. He pushed pass the hunter, who was floating in the doorway, and then walked over to the bed to watch his godson struggle in his sleep. Great another nightmare.

The hunter flopped down in the chair next to the bed and watched the child's blankets rise and fall with each passing breath. "Well thats good for us. He was starting to drive me insane with him being around all the time." Skulker scratched at his chin as the watched Danny pull his legs into his chest. He was so innocent looking … but he was still a self-centered little brat and Skulker would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed punching the teen. "I don't mean to go all conspiracy theory on you Vlad, but I have a worry about your godson." Vlad looked at him with a hard glare. The hunter knew it wasn't intended at him but at the bad news. God that guy was so uptight and dare he say it … fatherly.

"Well." Vlad growled as he popped some pain pills into his mouth. He had had more then enough bad news in the past three months and was starting to grow impatient at the thought of more.

"Don't you think it's odd that Danny's house burned down and then this demon showed up? Walker and me were talking while you were resting and we think that they might be connected." The ghost waited silently for the millionaire to have some sort of hissy fit or some other unpleasant reaction.

"You would be very correct … the demon _killed_ Danny's family." Vlad stated flatly feeling the words sting at his lips and burrow into his heart. He was going to kill that thing with his own two hands! He was going to straggle it until its eyes no longer grasped the essence of life.

"Oh …"

XXX

Hum …. Hummmm … hum … hummm.

A soft humming echoed over the room through the darkened hall like the haunting calls of a mocking bird. Danny swallowed as he slowly made his ways down the crumbling hall. The walls were a cold concrete, which were painted with a color long since forgotten cause the paint was crumbling off like orange peels. The air was laced in a bitter heaviness. It tasted like a mixture of blood and regret as it stung at his eyes in a cruel unforgiving manner. There were no sound except the smack of Danny's bare feet wadding through the inch deep water … must have been pouring from some broken waterlines in the walls. But the worst part was the cold. He could see the goose bumps rising on his pale skin and a cloud of soft mist flow past his lips with every departing breathe. The teenager shivered as his body complained for him to stop and rest … but he had to keep moving to the light … the light at the end of the hall. It was so bright in the dark closter phobic halls and then there was that song. That soft humming which sounded like a mothers breathe on the back of her child's neck. He had to keep going. He needed to touch that song and hold it close so that he may feel that warmth of his mother once more.

Hmmmm … … hm. Hmmm.

The ghostly song was growing louder and louder. Danny felt his heart skipping as he entered the light. He swallowed and looked over the small room that was no larger then a closet. There was a single light bulb hanging in the room. It glowed like a neon light off the red hair of a small girl who was braiding the golden hair of another small child in front of her. She was humming softly and moving her hands like clockwork over the others head. Danny took another step forward making a ripple over the thin layer of water, causing the red head to stop. She stopped humming and spoke to Danny not turning around to face Danny. "Hello Danny … I've been waiting for you?"

The teenager shivered. Her voice was old and cold like artic ice… but he couldn't help but be enticed by the fact that she kept her face hidden by her long locks of red hair. "How … do you know my name?"

The child laughed in a deep almost manly voice as her hands started moving again, but they weren't braiding her hair … they were doing something else, which he couldn't see. Danny swallowed. The room suddenly smelled like blood. The teenager pushed off the smell as the rusting of the pipes. "I told you … how could I forget." She then threw her gaze to the teenager's dark reflection in the water. "You look so thin Danny. You should eat more. I would hate for anymore damage to be done to your beautiful body." She went silent for a moment and Danny heard her swallow something. She then wiped something from her mouth with the long sleeve of her soaking wet dress. "I'm sorry for what my sinisters did to you. They will pay … in time, but first I must get a little farther under your flesh."

Danny looked down at his body. He was wearing his normal cloths and there was no blood. Nothing … Danny lifted up his shirt and looked at his stomach. Everything was normal. "What do you mean? Under my flesh?"

There was a soft laughing which quickly turned into a blood retching cackle. Danny swallowed and took a step back. The child watched the ripple of his footsteps flow against the wall. She stood up shakily once the water became still. The water did not ripple or even stir when she rose, but it did turn a red as the corpse of the blond fell into the water … a huge gapping hole in her back. The little red head was his sisters imposter and she had … she had ripped out the blonds heart! The girl slowly turned around with a smile plastered on her blood-covered lips. "Here have a bite." She lifted her small hand out. It was covered in blood and there was … there was human heart in it.

"Who are you! You're not my sister! She would never!" Danny screamed and fell back against the wall out of shock. This little girl was the same from his dream … but she was a monster!

The red head cocked her head and looked down at the blond little girl who was none other then Molly Turner. Her dead eyes seemed to follow Danny around the room as he stumbled a little farther into the pitch-black hall. "But you like this master. You love eating human hearts."

"What are you talking about! I would never! You're lying!" Danny was shivering all over and he was now unable to control the movement of his legs. He was falling apart!

Little girl who was impersonating his sister frowned and looked down at the heart in her hand. She didn't understand. She knelt down and gripped her fingers around a dark object right below the surface of the water. Not a ripple occurred as she pulled a silver lined mirror from the waters cold grip. She looked at herself in the small mirror for a moment and then slowly turned it in Danny's direction. He fell into the water with a scream as he looked back at the demon. It was smiling at him … it was laughing at him … it was him

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh!"

A blood-curtailing scream dragged Danny from his nightmare. The teenager sat up in the unfamiliar bed sweat soaking. He nervously threw his gaze around the room making sure he wasn't still in that horrible cold place. A cold hand on his shoulder made him jump. His fears were quickly drowned in the ocean blue eyes of his godfather. "What's wrong?"

Danny pushed the hand away feeling childish for depending on his enemy to protect him from the world not to mention his own mind. "I'm fine." He whispered barely able to even hear himself speak. He could still feel his godfathers eyes peeling into him." I'm fine Vlad. Quit treating me like a child." Growled Danny as he turned away from Vlad's gaze. He just wanted to forget the damn nightmares, not to be reminded of them in his wake along with his sleep.

"Danny are you sure you're fine … you look so scared and you're covered in a cold sweat?" Vlad put the back of his palm on his godchild's forehead. He was dripping with sweat but it didn't seem to be from a fever. "What was the dream about? Was it the fire or the demon?" Vlad sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be getting answers … but that was fine with him at the moment. His heart was racing like a jackhammer. Danny had scared the crap out of him.

"None of your business." Growled Danny as he threw a pillow at his godfather. Vlad grabbed it with ease and then threw it back at him. He wanted to ignore the question.

"Fine … I was just trying to be a good godfather but if you hate my guts that much –

"I don't hate your guts … I just don't want to be treated like I'm helpless." Danny growled as he sat up a little higher.

"Not helpless?" Vlad curled his lip in disgust. He tightened his hand into a fist and was about to hit him but halted. _Use you mouth … not your fist_. "You nearly got yourself killed!" Skulker swallowed and ducted away to the other side of the room. Fur was about to fly. "You were damn lucky that I still had the strength to stand or you'd be dead. Danny you are helpless so stop acting like a smart ass super hero!"

"So what does that mean!" Danny felt his face turning red. "What was I suppose to do? Watch it eat you! Quit telling me that I'm helpless because I'm not! You standing there is proof enough!"

"You little fool! Skulker was there not to mention half of the ghost world! They could have helped me! I was also in my ghost form and was able to block most of the damage! You would have die if that thing got a grasp on you! You should be damn grateful that Skulker was there to save your neck!" Vlad found himself pacing and his voice rising with every passing word. "I expect you're behavior to improve and for you start treating me with a bit more respect! I should let Skulker beat you to teach you a little respect. It might also teach you to use your head every once in a while you spoiled little bastard child." Vlad watched with satisfaction as Danny's emotional walls started to break down allowing a thin film of tears to hang on his lashes. Vlad wasn't proud of this but that brat needed it! He needed to set down some boundaries. "And stop taking down to me. You need a serious beating!" He wanted to beat that boy and give him another black eye … where did he get a black eye? Vlad's anger washed away when his fatherly protectiveness kicked in. That black eye and busted lip weren't done by those demons. "Where did you get these?" The millionaire grabbed the teenager by the chin and lifted it up so he could look him over. Skulker started whistling and was about to float threw the wall when -

"EKKKKKK!"

The entire room jumped as a ruffled looking Walker crashed though the wall! He looked unnerved until he saw the millionaire. He flew over to the man and started shaking him by his shoulders. "Run! Run for you lives … or in my case … my after life!" The ghost screeched once more, threw his hands up into the air, and flew towards the neighboring wall only to be grabbed by the hunter and thrown to the floor in a withering mass.

Skulker glared down at his fellow ghost and mocked, "You're a coward you know that? Now quit your sniveling and tell us what happened… Did Technus kick your ass?"

"No!" Growled the warden as he rose to his feet in a fury. "That bastard couldn't lay a finger on me … it just." Walker looked at the door and swallowed. He then whispered to Skulker afraid that she might hear them. "The banchee woman attacked and there was no … no

SLAM!

The warden screamed like a frightened chimp and jumped into Skulker's arms. Danny threw himself under his sheets and coward like a mouse, while poor Vlad took a frightened step back. They all stood there shivering with fear waiting for the dust to clear and reveal their maker! A figure slowly emerged into the light and was holding … she was holding … a broom? It only took Vlad a minute to realize who it was and then he was really scared! This wasn't happening … it couldn't be! No! He wanted to live! "Kristy? Is that you?" Stated the millionaire in a frightened tone.

The dust cleared with one false swoop of the broom and the cheerful face of the maid was revealed. She threw the broom over her shoulder and pulled the bandana in her hair up a little to get a better look in the shadow encased room. "Mr. Masters?" She stated in a confused tone as she dropped the wastebasket she had been caring in her other hand. "What are you doing down here? I was sure that you would be with your vice president. He has at least twenty pleads on your answering machine." The maid was growing tired of the dust clogging the sight in the room so she walked over to a window and opened the curtains allowing cool morning breeze inside. The color drained from her face when she saw Skulker and Walker. "G … G ….

Skulker rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming. The stupid human woman was going to scream ghost and run out of the room like an idiot. Usually he'd enjoy such a scene but right now he wanted to find out what had frightened the warden … speaking of the warden. The hunter dropped Walker from his arms and the ghost fell to the floor with a huff.

"G … G … GOT YOU! You filthy flea ridden spirit!" Kristy pulled a huge ectoplasmic gun from under her mini skirt and started shooting at the two sprits as she laughed like a madman. Vlad jumped back with a gasp and Danny retreated from his hiding place so he could watch the ghosts scream like little sissys, run into each other in their panic to escape, and then were blown through the window by the gun. The two spirits tripped over each other as they were soon attacked by one of the gardeners outside. Kristy watched the two spirits disappear and then smiled at her employer. "I finally got that white spirit! See I told you I'd find him Mike!"

The gardener waved his had and then crawl up to the sill sitting in the huge open window. "Yes … There were spirits everywhere… luckily we had your lab."

"What!" Yelled the millionaire. No body was suppose to know where his laboratory was! That was why it was a secret lab! "How did you find my lab?"

The two workers rolled their eyes. "Please, Mr. Masters. Everyone in this house knew you had a secret lab. The real trick was finding it." Mike finally noticed Danny who was giggling at the expression on his godfathers face. "So this is Danny? Well Danny I hope you like dirty dishes." Vlad slapped himself and started shaking his head. He knew what was coming. "You see Vlad made us workers a little promise. The next time he had a party without telling us he'd help us clean up the house."

Kristy then continued with a huge evil smile as she tucked the gun back under his skirt. "And since you guys kindly destroyed the dishwasher you'll being doing dishes by hand and I promise that there will be more then enough when we're done with you two." She turned away from Danny and SLAP! The maid had slapped Vlad across the face and then start crawling up his back like a wife. "What were you thinking! There is a huge hole in the ballroom wall the size of a small European country, half of the statues are missing their heads, Danny's room has been blown to smithereens, and probably a thousand other things that I haven't found yet! How the hell are we suppose to replace all of that before Linx Nikolli gets here!"

"Wha?"

"Your vice president! Now get your ass to the kitchen and get to work!" Vlad cowardly ran from the room with his tale between his legs. He didn't want to be slapped again, but halted just in time to yell back to Danny, "I'd do what she says if you know what's good for you!"

XXX

Click … clack.

The glass plates complained loudly as Vlad put them into the kitchen sink and started washing them by hand. Danny stood at his side silently drying each dish by hand. A smile finally cracked on Danny's lips as he watched Vlad start on his next dish. Bubbles spread into the air as he rapidly removed all grime from the glass plates. Danny looked at his smooth reflection in the bubble and saw how ridicules he looked with an apron on. He started giggling slightly and Vlad halted to glared down at his godson. "What?"

Danny could barely contain the laugh about to escape his lips. He had completely forgotten about the fight. He knew it was coming on sooner or later. "I can't believe Kristy is making you do dishes… I mean the way she was talking she was going to beat us with her broom or something." Danny started giggling louder unable to dry any longer as laughter escaped him. "You should have seen the look on you your face when she forced you to put on that apron. Now I know why you never got married, you all ready have the closest thing there is to a wife."

Vlad could barely hold his smile in any longer as he looked down at his happy godson. That kids smile was worth more then gold… but so were his screams when Kristy dragged him into the kitchen by his ear. "Yah … and I recall you crying something like I'm to young to die… and then when she -

"I HEAR MORE TALKING THEN CLEANING!" The angry voice of Kristy echoed into the kitchen wiping the smiles off the two half ghosts faces. "You two had enough guts to destroy my dishwasher so there better not be a speck on a single dish or I'll have your butt's on a platter!" The two squeaked and resumed their washing causing bubbles to take over the surrounding air. Danny glared up at the bubbles that were catching in his bangs. He shook his head trying to get rid of the soap bubbles only to have a dozen more latched onto his head. Danny growled and started popping them only causing soap to splatter in his eyes. The teenager yelped as his eyes started tearing up.

Vlad laughed caring little if the maid heard him. This was priceless! "You're sure losing in that battle against the soap bubbles."

"Look who's talking? You got your ass whipped by a maid …" Danny felt the warmness in his stomach he could not name. This moment was so calm and happy. Not a ghost or murderous demon in sight. No blood or sorrow … just a simple house hold activity. Danny wished that he had more of these moments then he did hospital visits. "This is nice."

Vlad looked at his godson surprised. What was his godson a sissy or something? "What? Doing dishes? I thought most teenagers tried to ignore work, not enjoy it."

Danny nodded his head as a dozen more bubbles landed in his hair like annoying insects. He ignored them and continued to talk to his godfather. This conversation was almost enjoyable. It centered around something other then the past three months. It was a normal almost father son conversation. "Yah … I guess. It's just a normal everyday thing." Danny looked down at his reflection in the plate. He looked so different from when he was in Amity Park. He almost didn't recognize himself. "It's nice. It feels like I'm just another teenager. No ghost powers … no worries. It's as if the world has no grip on me." Danny put the plate away and started on the next not giving much thought to what he had just said.

Vlad smiled. Maybe it was best that Danny's powers were gone. That way he wouldn't have to worry about such things … he could be a normal teenager. "Good." Danny looked up at him with an almost childish smile. "I hope that you might have some more of these moments when you start going to school." Danny's smiled was quickly washed away by this comment as he halted in his work. " … I decided to enter you into school two weeks earlier then originally planned. I want you outside making friends and not stuck in this cold castle allowing your memories to gnaw at your heart."

"What!" Danny dropped the plate he was holding only to have it crash to a thousand pieces on the floor. He couldn't go to that place. Vlad hadn't met those freaks at the hospital. "But … what about the demon! You can't just expected me to study like a good little scholar while that murderer ravages the streets." Danny glared at his godfather and threw his towel to the floor. His simple moment was dead!

Vlad looked at the towel as it slowly draped over the broken shards of glass. His godson was much like that plate … he was broken into a thousand little pieces. But unlike the plate Danny's pieces could slowly be put together and healed … with very much time. Vlad knelt over and slowly started picking up the pieces. There were so many tiny little shards that had to be put in just the right places. The poor kid. So many little problems that had to be put back in the right place or risk the set staying broken forever. "I'm sorry Danny, but it's not as if you can do anything about that demon anyway with your powers gone and you sure the hell can't disobey me either. So you're going to school Monday while I deal with Linx." He was going to allow the kid a hissy fit. Lord knows he deserved one after all the crap he has had to deal with over the last three months.

"Good. Send the kid off to some boarding school in Sweden and get back to business so I can have a night life back." Danny looked away from his godfather and at a man in the doorway.

"Dash?" Danny couldn't believe his eyes. This guy looked exactly like his high school bully minus the green eyes, spiked hair, and give or take ten years older. Plus he also talked like that blonde bastard. Wait … did he just say Sweden! "What! I'm not going to Sweden! I hate meatballs and I don't want to be surrounded by rich snotty brats!"

The spiky haired man laughed and walked over to Danny. He then leaned down and ruffled the teenager's hair. "Oh really? Well I think you are one of those rich snotty brats. Daniel."

"No I'm not! And my name is Danny! Danny!" The teenager was fuming! He was not going to Sweden! He grabbed a frying pan off the oven and was about to slam it into the back of the man's head only to have his godfather grab it from him and throw it into the sink. Danny glared at him and then screamed, "Hey, I was attempting murder and oh yah … I'M NOT GOING TO SWEDEN!"

Vlad rolled his eyes. Yep. That was the old Danny for you. He grabbed the teenager's wrist as he made another grab for the frying pan. "Hello Linx and may I ask what is the reason of your most pleasant visit?"

"Well for your party you're having Saturday. Why do you think I called your workers." He leaned over and whispered to the half ghost. "And may I say I'm rather upset that you didn't invite me over to your latest party… I mean did you looked at his place. You must have had one hell of a party to create a mess this big! … Tell me? Did you get laid by any supermodels from Germany?"

"There weren't any supermodels …" Except dead ones thought the millionaire silently. "And what party am I going to have this Saturday?" Vlad stated miserably. Linx might have been a genius when it came to business but all he ever thought of was booty and getting _him_ to trouble. The guy was a pain in the neck … and crafty. On more then one occasion the guy had almost found out Vlad's little secret and what made it worse was that Linx use to work for the military department of ghost removal … That was always a bit to ironic for the millionaire so he always tried to get rid of the skirt chaser as quickly as possible. Plus, Saturday was still a week away. That was more time then he was comfortable with. At least Danny wasn't busy giving himself away by going ghost or they would be in a _bit_ of trouble.

Linx loved this part about Vlad. He might have been a genius but he had no common sense. The skirt chaser put his arm around his fellow businessman and cheered, "Well, it's not every day a person becomes a _billionaire_."

Danny dropped the frying pan he had managed to obtain and slammed it onto Vlad's foot as he gapped at the skirt chaser. Vlad didn't even flinch as the frying pan slammed onto his foot. He just gasped and took a surprised step back. Most people would consider this good, but for a half ghost this was bad. He could have become a billionaire at any time, but he had to remain just under the radar … it was going to be a hell of a lot harder to keep his and Danny's secrets. The new billionaire tried not to sigh. "What … you're kidding right?"

"Wow. If you were any more excited then this … I think we'd all be dead." Stated Linx a bit put out. Here he thought the guy would be excited. He had been on the verge of being a billionaire for years, yet he would always invest in some company to waste all his money on. The blonde shook off his disappointment and pulled at Vlad's neck. For some odd reason Masters flinched at this and pulled away. "Oh come on. Don't you want to celebrate? Go get drunk until we can barely walk and then have your driver drag us back home to drink from your wine cellar?" Vlad glared at him. "Oh come on. I'm sure we could find you a pretty girl …" Vlad started tapping his fingers on the table next to him in impatience and the kid continued to gap. "Or are you into guys?" Linx winked as he watched Vlad's face turned red out of embarrassment.

"What? No …" Vlad found himself blubbering. He wasn't into sausages! Danny finally lost his shocked expression and fell over in a fit of laughter. Yah, Danny knew it wasn't true since Vlad had always been after his mom, but Linx didn't know that and he sure wasn't going to defend his godfather … he liked watching him squirm. Plus, he deserved it for yelling at him.

Linx smiled as he listened to the teenager's laughter and the billionaire's pleas. "Oh come on? People are starting to wonder? I mean you never even attempted to get married."

"But … but."

"Come on lets go out." The man then started to drag Vlad away by his shirt collar. The poor half ghost struggled, but he kept pulling at his stitches so he just gave up and allowed the idiot to drag him off, but he managed to get a last word in.

"Danny … go to bed early, eat dinner, and if you have any trouble you know where to find …" The new billionaire lowered his voice and whispered the last part as he was dragged towards the door. "Skulker and Walker are probably hiding somewhere so just scream … they'd know your girly scream anywhere."

XXX

Danny glared at himself in the mirror and his red uniform glared back as if mocking him. It was Monday morning and Vlad had been missing for two days … no doubt lying drunk in some ditch. Danny pulled at his tie trying to remember what his godfather had taught him. He nearly strangled himself and gave up with a growl. "I hate Mondays." The teenager grabbed his tattered up bag and stormed down the stairs. He paid no mind to the renovators, or plumber, or thousand other people that were fixing the damage done by the ghostly gathering. He didn't even notice the passed out Linx sleeping on the living room couch because he was that pissed. He wanted nothing better then to kill someone this morning. Heck, their blood would even match his uniform.

Danny stormed into the kitchen ready to get some cereal, fake food poisoning, and then go straight to bed. He wasn't going! No way in hell. The teenager came to a screeching halt when he saw his godfather sitting at the kitchen table with his head lying in his hands. He looked terrible … like he had a major hangover. Danny slammed his backpack on the table and watched Vlad shiver at the harsh sound.

"Please … be very quiet. Don't even breathe." Whimpered the billionaire as he lifted his head up to look at his godson. His eyes widened with surprise when he noticed Danny was wearing his uniform. "Oh … I forgot." The bachelor leaned back in his chair and hid his eyes with his forearm. His head was pounding like a jackhammer. "Today is your first day of school … I'm sorry. I was going to go –

"I'm a big boy Vlad. If I were you I'd worry about my liver… and for the record." Danny glared into his godfathers blue eyes as he removed his arm. "I hate you. I don't want to go to this damn school!"

Vlad stared at him with a drunken gaze. He then rose to his feet uneasily, opened the freezer, and stuck his head in trying to gather his thoughts in the freezing air. "Well it's either Red Raven or home schooling with Walker and Technus." Danny squeaked at this threat. He didn't really like the idea of having a fresh threat with every lesson. "I thought so… Now I ask this not only from curiosity, but also fatherly concern … why don't you want to go to school? It should be a ray of hope that you don't have to spend all day with ghosts. If you're worried about your math grades it will be no problem affording a tutor… trust me." Vlad growled the last part. He couldn't blow his money off like usually. He had made too much in far to little of time, not to mention the fact that Linx had threatened his life if he even tried.

Danny sighed. That wasn't it. He'd manage … somehow. The teenager grumbled and decided to just blurt it out. Doing that seemed to have some positive benefits. "I feel like I'm backstabbing Sam and Tucker." Said Danny miserably. Vlad stopped in his mission to drape his head in freezing ice cream to look at his godson. Danny sat down at the table and pouted. "They were my best friends and I feel that if I get new friends I'll forget them …" His godfather just continued to look at him with glassy eyes. "Yah. Stupid sounding isn't it." It was much easier to say then Danny had imagined … it was probably because he bled his heart out earlier.

Vlad's headach was getting more and more revengeful, but he ignored the need to cringe in pain as he walked over to his godson and patted him of the shoulder. "Don't worry Danny. I know you wont forget them … I sure know I won't with all the bruises they help give me." Danny laughed at this. "Good … now I must sadly state that I won't be able to go with you um my … head."

Danny couldn't help but laugh. He was worried over nothing ... "That's fine. If you're anything like normal adults Vlad you'd probably just embarrass me to the point of death. So I'll let you go so you can …" Danny looked at his godfathers drooping eyelid and started a laughing fit. Vlad was so hung over. God, what did he drink? "Gosh. How much did you drink Vlad? You look like hell frozen over."

The poor billionaire rubbed his temples and whimpered, "I don't want to know. I probably drank enough to drown a horse so …" The older half started making his way to his bedroom. "I'm going to bed … if I feel better by the time you get out I'll pick you up." The older man waved over his shoulder and disappeared. Danny just sat there blinking at him … that was a way weird conversation. Of course he had had even more odd conversations with his parent so, hell, he'd just run with. "Oh!" Called his godfathers voice. "Eat breakfast!"

XXX

Danny gapped at the huge, ivory covered red stone building. No wonder Vlad had sent him to this school. It was just as elaborate as the Titanic … of course the Titanic sunk. The entire grounds were nothing more the huge intricate garden beautiful enough for a palace. The sidewalks were a graceful white stone and the trees that surround the main walkway were Japanese cherry trees, which were in full bloom … no words could name this school except maybe the brilliance in a love ones eyes… yah. It was that. The teenager just stood there on the main walkway staring like a drunken idiot.

"If you drool anymore you might drown us all." Danny turned to see the most unwelcome sight in the entire world. The geek patrol. God, he had only been there three minutes and the dorks had already found him. He was doomed to a life of outcasts… Oh well, it was probably going to be hell to be the center of attention anyway.

"Hi …" Whimpered Danny as his shoulders slumped forward. Whatever … he had always been good at being unpopular and it was always best too. If you're to popular people start finding out your secrets … and Danny wanted to keep his secrets.

"Wow … that was sure energetic. Not happy to see us?" Mocked Drake as he wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulder. "Well I'd be depressed to if everyone ignored me on my first day." He pointed a large group, no doubt the poplar kids. "You might have at least been picked on and had a welcoming beating at least, but Damian Rockefeller and his groupies are to busy welcoming the Masters kid. You know his dad became a billionaire just the other day." Drake pointed to out a teenage boy about Danny's height and build, if not a little taller. The kid had golden white hair and he held himself so proudly. "But you should be glad. Damian probably would have made you his personal footrest. He does that with all the scholarship winners."

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not a scholar ship winner."

Tech laughed and grabbed Danny's bag pack looking for another toy gun. "Sure you aren't. You're filthy rich with a haircut like that … and look at this backpack. I think it might be old enough to be considered vintage."

"Get out of there!" Growled Danny as he pulled his backpack from the freak. Danny swallowed suddenly … he was the Masters kid. Which meant … "Hey lets get out of here." _I don't want to attract any more attention then I already have_.

Danny found himself trying to not gap as he and his new 'friends' walked through the halls. The inside was almost as beautiful as the outside … minus the weird looks he was getting from the Asian girl beside him. "What?" Danny hissed. If it was one thing he was starting to hate was people starting at him. Was he that interesting to look at or what!

"Um … what is your name?" Stated the Asain girl as she pulled at her hair stick's in her black hair.

"It's …" wait is this a trap? He watched the Damian kid walk into the room behind them. Might be … now if I was Vlad what name would I put on my godson's admission … Daniel Masters. Yep. No way in hell I'm using that one. "My name is Danny Fenton… I'm a scholarship winner. What's your name?"

"Kagoma." Danny gave her a look. "My father is originally from Japan. His game went bestsellers and he has been endorsed by some big American companies landing me here." The girl pulled at her elegant Japanese earrings in a nervous manner. "I'm a outcast because I'm different."

Tech then smile. He wanted attention too. "My name is Trevor, but I'd rather be called Tech for good reason. My father was a biochemist and my mom's a brain surgeon, but I actually got in here by a scholarship. I love technology and it loves me so … yah." The kid smiled and laughed slightly making him look like a hyena more then ever.

The book nerd cleared her throat. "My name is Lisa and I bet you can guess how I got in here. It sure wasn't from money … well sort of. You see my sister works for this rich guy and he managed to find me a scholarship. That's pretty much it." They all looked at Drake ready to hear the short sentence of his life story but he just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. Danny just rolled his eyes. Yep … this was going to be anything but boring. When does the last bell ring?

"I think introductions are in order." Whispered a voice from behind the small group making Danny jump. It was such a cool and dark voice, but it still belonged to a child. Danny turned around to behold none other then Damian Rockefeller. The odd boy smiled so innocently. "The name is Damian Rockefeller and all you need to know about me is that I'm your new master."

Drake lost his cool composure at this and growled. "He's mine Damian! Why don't you go find your Masters kid and bother him."

Damian laughed slightly and swung his head so that his elegant golden bangs handed in his eyes slightly. "Well I would be, but it seems he's not coming today so I'm going to torture the new kid." He got an iron hard grip on Danny's shoulder and thrust him backwards so that he fell into the arms of two football players. They both smiled down at him with such evil grins … Dead man walking. "Now if you excuse us we have an appointment with the toilet on the second floor." Drake growled at this and made a fist ready to punch the rich kid in the mouth only it be grabbed by a third football player.

"What!" Cried Danny as the two football players started dragging him away… This was not good! Maybe being Daniel Masters wasn't such a stupid idea. "I'm not really –

"Is this the new kid?" Chirped an older man who suddenly appeared over the teenager's shoulders. The football players dropped Danny to the ground like a boulder. _Saved!_

"I believe so Mr. Kulman." Stated Damien with a fake smile. He glared down at Danny and then at the middle aged science teacher who was wearing a tie-dye lab coat. "We were just welcoming him."

"Oh." Said the teacher unconvinced. He knew what the rich kids did to his scholarship winners. They made them disappear. Well he wasn't going to allow that to happen again. "Well that's nice Damien, but I'll take Mr.?"

It took the stupid teenager a minute of odd silence to figure out what the teacher had meant. "Dan …eil …ny Fent …mast ..on." Everyone started down at him with questioned expressions. The poor teenager couldn't decide if he wanted to be popular rich dog or an unpopular victim with creepy friends… Choices, choices. Well, both sound rather horrible, but he was going to just be … "Danny Fenton." He had always been Danny Fenton. Why change now?

"That name sound so familiar." The teacher ran his fingers through his black goatee and thought about it. He stood there a moment thinking. He then took off his squared rimmed glasses and cleaned them with his sleeve. "Nope." Danny sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. "I thought that was the name to the ghost hunters in Amity Park… but they died didn't they." The teacher shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Danny by the arm and started dragging him down the hallway. "Here Daniel … I mean Danny, I'll show you around."

XXX

The poor billionaire didn't even have time to completely sleep off his hangover when that damn maid had dragged him out of bed giving him a broom. She kept barking something about slob and irresponsibility, but Vlad's head ached too much to care. He just remembered whispering a yes, yes and taking a broom. For the next hour he stood in the same spot dusting it until he heard a very distinctive 'pist.' Vlad shifted his tired, red eyes to a blinds closet in the corner of the room. It took him a minute of blank staring to finally understand what was going on. " … Skulker? When did you take up the profession of closet monster?"

"As if I'd sink that low … by the way how does your," The ghost tried not to say the next part without laughing, "cleaning go? … Is that clean freak of a she demon around?"

Vlad shook his head stating no and the ghost slowly turned the handle ready to come out but Vlad whispered, "But Linx is bound to be wandering the halls and before you can ask, he is ex-military in the ghost hunting section." He heard the door being pulled shut and a slight cursing. "What do you want by the way?"

"Well … after me and Walker barely escaped with our after lives, we talked and after I mentioned the predicament with the kids powers. He came up with a rather troubling hypothesis."

Vlad had stopped sweeping completely and was using the broom as a stand while slowly becoming entranced by the hunter's words. "My I ask what this conspiracy was?"

The hunter was silent for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. "It was a horrible thing what that beast did to the Fenton's, but for some reason it was just to … perfect. Walker thinks that the ghost attacked the house for two reasons." Vlad drew a little nearer and leaned against the wall, by the closet, so that they could whisper without being overheard. "One, he thinks the house was burned down and the Fenton's were all killed because the ghost wanted to destroy the ghost portal and anyone that could build it. That is probably the same reason he wanted to kill you. You are the last one who knows how to make a man made ghost portal."

Vlad nodded his head as he tried to strain his ears to hear if any of the workers were around … there didn't seem to be any. "That sounds like a good deduction, but why destroy the portals? There is no purpose to it. Ghost portals will still occur naturally even if they are unpredictable in nature."

"Yes that is true, but I have no idea why. Probably trying to keep something in or something out." Skulker cleared his throat and said the next part with the ut most care. "The second deduction has something to do with Danny so …don't try to get upset." Skulker watched the man tense up through the wooden blinds but he just waved his hand telling the ghost to continue. "The only reason the demon didn't kill Danny was because … he stole his powers. At least that's what we've come to believe."

Vlad stood there against the wall feeling a horror rise in his chest as the wind blew into the room billowing the curtains. What was he suppose to do? Was it permanent? Was it the one causing Danny's nightmares? … Was it even true? All these questions echoed in his mind, but all he could say was, "Oh."

"You done taking to yourself?" Growled a drunken Linx. "Because that's the fist sign of madness."

Vlad glared at him with surprise. "You done being a drunk good for nothing?" He then heard a distinctive 'see you later' and the sound of the ghost phasing away.

"Nope." Stated the blond with an evil smirk.

"To bad." Hissed Vlad as he threw his broom at Linx who caught it expertly for being half drunk. "Now get to work!" Vlad watched the man disappear grumbling something about psycho slave driver. The poor billionaire just stood there feeling the cold wind nip at his skin and the curtains kiss his flesh. "What do I do now?"

XXX

Paw07: I was going to type the entire fist day of Danny's first day of school, but horror movies can only keep me awake so long. It's one a.m. and I'm going to bed. Night.

PS: Sorry it took so long to publish … I was in a rut.


	21. Lust

Paw07: Thanks guys and I'm sorry if the story is really long. It's just that when I read fics that I really like they always seem to end to soon. So sorry for the length, but I just didn't have the heart to cut it up, but I promise it will be worth it! (wags tail like a good doggy wanting a treat for a job well done.)

Chapter 21: Lust

XXX

The demon smiled. It was befitting in a way to choose this place as his hide out. A bit too ironic at that, but pickers can't be choosers. The demon forced his human flesh to sit itself upon the headstone and stare at the bright sunlight that was radiating over the graveyard. "Uh … how irritating."

One of the sinisters that had been hiding in the shadows of a mausoleum,flinched slightly and pulled down its hood to reveal its eyeless face. "Does this place not please you Master? You said that you wanted a base on the human world so you could always sense where the child was located."

The demon tapped his fingernails against the tombstone as if in thought. "It's fine … to much sunlight for a graveyard." The demon stopped tapping his fingers when he heard a loud crack. He looked down at his hand … a finger was missing. He wrinkled Joed's nose. This body was decaying to quickly. He needed to feed or risk falling apart. Maybe he should have been a little more careful with the body when he forced out the inhabiting soul. The demon growled and picked his decapitated finger out of the smooth, lush grass and placed it back onto his hand with a loud crack. The sunlight glared off the headstone he had been sitting on forcing him to look at it. There was a heart shaped carving in the stone that had 'Our love will last through death' written in it. The demon was about to punch the headstone to pieces but a thought captured his mind. He couldn't help but reveal his jagged teeth in a cruel smile.

The sinister swallowed. Whenever his master had a smile like that it meant some poor fool was going to die. "What do you ask of me my Master."

The demon looked up at him surprised. "You were very perceptive as a human weren't you? Could read people like books huh?" The sinister nodded his head recalling his past life as a doctor. "Have you ever been fishing?"

The sinister cocked his head and looked at his Master with a tint of confusion on his disfigured face. Was this a trap? "Yes … Why?"

The demon turned quickly, billowing the long jacket he was wearing. "We are going fishing for a soul. Now help me find a portal to the ghost zone. That is where I've been harboring my _collection_."

XXX

Troy. That had been his name once, but not anymore. He was just the sinister of present and a servant to both his murderer and maker. "Master?" Whimpered the sinister. "What is this place?" The poor beast still held onto the memories of his human soul and felt himself shiver with fear as he stared at the void of thrashing hands. This place was horrible. He could hear the screams of trapped souls and resisted the urge to claw at the grasping hands that seemed to be made of decaying shadows. But for some odd reason the longer he was forced to wander through this nightmarish place, the more he felt at home.

"This," Stated the demon as he spread his arms outward, "is the ghost zone… or at least it use to be." The sinister shook his doglike head from side to side as if looking for fantastic landmarks, but he saw nothing but shadows and … the sinister growled in his throat baring his teeth. There was something coming their way.

The demon stopped in his mission and smiled as he turned around, pushing past his creation. "Well. You were the last one I was planning on seeing. Tell me? Can you feel the hunger yet?"

Joed's bloody, yet nearly transparent, figure stepped out of the shadows and glared at the demon that was wearing his flesh like a jacket. "Bastard! Give my body back!" The fry cook made a swing at the body snatcher, but his hand only went through as if he wasn't even there.

The demon just laughed. This boy had a stronger spirit in death then he had had in life. Luckily he had gotten the fry cook when he did or he might be homeless. "I see that the hunger hasn't gotten a grip on you yet, but time is a strange thing. It does tasks that nobody can even imagine." The demon looked over the traveling spirit. He was changing. His fleshy mist had already taken on a black haze and his visible features were turning … doglike. He tried not to laugh. If things were any easier he might just as well start celebrating now.

Joed wrinkled his nose at the body snatcher. Why hadn't that strange metal ghost he spoke to done anything? Why was this monster still here? Well, one thing was certain … he hadn't obtained his child. "Time does not frighten me. I'm already dead."

The demon smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "The thing is that you're not dead." The traveling spirit glared at him. "And you are neither alive. You are caught between the two worlds." Joed just snorted at him. He was not very impressed. He could have figured that out. The demon just smiled and looked down at his fingernails that had turned a horrid yellow color. "I found some very interesting information the other day. It seems," Hissed the demon with distaste as the sinister's words about the ghostly gathering bounced around in his head, "that you told some lowly spirit about my _child_. You'll pay for that!" The demon would have given almost anything to reach out and strangle the traveling spirit, but just as Joed couldn't touch him he could neither do the same.

"And how may I ask are you going to do that." Joed would have loved to be able to get at least one good punch in, but this was just as good. Torturing that beast in anyway possible was worth it! He glared at the doglike monster beside the demon. Maybe it was best that he couldn't hit that damn demon, because that _thing_ beside him looked … well, it would probably beat him into the ground and he'd just leave it at that.

"Time." Stated the demon as he halted in his rage and looked up at his sinister that towered over him. He ran a hand over the creature's disfigured face making it jump in surprise. "Do you know what this is?"

"No." Hissed the traveling spirit like a child as he watched another traveling spirit float towards them and then shrink away when it saw the demon.

"It's you." Said the demon calmly as he ran his hand over the sinister's scared cheek. The traveling spirit gapped at the sinister in confusion. "This is what time will do to a traveling spirit. There is a reason why a soul has to decide to go to the next world or remain as a ghost." The demon couldn't help but smile as he watched the traveling spirit stare in shock. "You'll start turning into a creature much like this. Sinister's are monsters who must feed on the souls of the living … and dead, if they wish to continue to exist." Joed gasped and threw his hands over his mouth. This was too much!

"Yo … you're lying." Joed felt himself turn sick. If he was still alive he might have hurled … but the worst part was that he knew it was true. He could feel it. He could feel the hunger worst of all.

The demon merely sneered with satisfaction. "Now that that is finished … where is that little spirit I have been looking for?" The demon walked through the panicking Joed and towards a glowing spirit. He wanted to laugh as he drew nearer. The spirit was running her charred fingers through her charred black hair and was mumbling something over and over again.

"I'm sorry Danny. Sorry. Sorry. Please …" Sam's whimpering stopped when she felt something towering over her. She looked up into the charcoal eyes of her murderer. When she was alive see might have screamed or at least ran, not floated there like a retard. But she wasn't alive … she didn't even know what she was anymore, but she was still anything but a coward. Sam's voice rose in anger as she glared at her murderer. "Where's Jazz and Tucker? What did you do to Danny! What have you done to me!"

The demon scratched his head trying to remember whom she was talking about. "Oh... So you're the teenager that I need." He decided that she wasn't good enough to have any of her questions answered and he didn't have the time either.

Sam just continued to glare at him when no answers came. What could he possibly do to her now? The demon reached forward and grabbed the small orb floating where her heart would have been. Sam looked up at him with a glare which quickly turned into a fearful gaze as his hand wrapped around the very essence of her soul. With that simple little action she was forced into the shape of a small floating ball of light. The demon laughed and gave it to the sinister. The sinister twitched slightly and held the orb as if it was glass. "Now lets get out of here. I have a job for the youngest sinister and I need you to fetch me some _fresh_ ingredients."

XXX

Danny couldn't say if he was glad that he had lied about who he was or not. All he wanted was to crawl under a rock and disappear. Why was he even here? The school seemed fine, but he couldn't help but feel set apart from the rest of the students… like he no longer belonged. He sighed at the thought. Being alone for the past three months without any _alive_ friends had really messed with his emotions, but he'd worry about that later. Right now he had to smile and look pretty.

The rest of the class stared at him with bored expressions as he stood in front of the science room like a lab specimen. They reminded him of cattle eating grass with the way their jaws were hanging to the side. What? Was he really that boring. At least his old school would have had the courtesy to throw a spitball at him. Danny sighed. He really didn't want to be here. Plus, he had to make a convincing lie off the top of his head about who he was. "Hi … I'm Danny Phan … Fenton and -

"He's Drakes new bitch. He told me so himself." Called the voice of Damian from the back of the classroom. The entire class broke out into a chorus of laughter except his lone 'groupie', Lisa, and Mr. Kulman who sighed.

Danny tried not to blush with rage. The poor teenager tried not to open his mouth, but it came out anyway. "I'm not his bitch!"

Mr. Kulman shook his head._ Teenagers have such filthy mouths._ "You're right Danny you're nobody's," he hesitated for a moment, "female dog. Now finish Daniel, I mean Danny, and Damian … I'll see you after school."

The blonde teenager gapped for a moment but quickly rose from his seat and started his hiss fit. "What! But Mr. K! I have to meet my father after school!"

The teacher put his hand up silencing the child. Rockefeller started grinding his teeth as he glared at Danny. He then smiled and looked at the two football players who immediately exchanged the look.

Danny smiled nervously. He was going to suffer. Suffer even more then when Dash had shoved him into the locker for two hours without any legroom. Damian's smile was like a thousand Dash's dressed like med evil Vikings …wait. That would be hilarious, especially with Vlad's football paranoia. Despite that, nothing was going to save him now. Even if he did tell the truth about him being the Masters kid. Danny swallowed and thought that maybe he could fake a heart attack. The teenager was about to start having a fake seizure when … the bell rang. The muscles in his throat tightened. He was saved from making up a convincing lie, but now he had to face the wrath of the rich.

A cruel unforgiving grasp grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out into the hallway. Danny was about to scream out, but a huge, rather nasty smelling hand was thrown over his mouth. "Time to go to that appointment I promised you."

XXX

The bathroom was cold, but not as cold as the tone in Damian's voice. It was like, dare he say it, Vlad's. He sounded just like Vlad when they use to fight … there was even that tint of humor in it. But what bully wouldn't think it was funny to stuff someone into a urinal? Danny cringed as he felt the slippery cold surface hit his back, but the worst part was the duct tape. What sane person keeps duct tape in their locker? Danny fought against the sticky bindings on his wrists and ankles. Hell, he couldn't even scream with it covering his mouth. He couldn't even go ewwww! He shivered. This was so nasty! A swirly would at least be a little cleaner.

Damian sat up on the sink counter and looked at himself in the mirror. He then glared back at Danny through the reflection in the mirror. "Ow is the poor street rat grossed out? Good. I'm pissed and the best way to make me happy is to torture someone lower on the food chain, which is you." He turned from the mirror and crossed his legs as he looked down at Danny. "This is your welcoming… Flush."

Danny cringed as the cold water ran down his back and over his hair. He struggled against the bulky football player who was holding him still, but it was no use. He just dropped his head in defeat and decided to bear it. How he wished he had his ghost powers right now.

The football player smiled as he felt the teenager surrender. Yes, it was more enjoyable when they struggled, but he really needed to get to home economics. He was failing. "What now?"

The evil teenager threw his backpack to the football player. "I was going to have the new kid carry my bag, but he's all wet." Rockefeller looked at his nails for a moment and then jumped to the floor making his expensive shoes squeak loudly. "But we just can't let you get out of the welcoming party so easily… tape down the handle and lets go." Danny cringed as he felt another cold stream run down his back and then they were gone. Leaving him to his … punishment.

XXX

It felt like forever when Danny finally heard something other then dripping water. Luckily, the tape had come undone releasing the handle, but he was still tied up like a slippery hog. He hated the world. Why couldn't the demon just kill him and end his suffering. Danny struggled against the duct tape. It was loose, but not loose enough to get free.

"Need a hand?"

Danny jumped as a child's voice hung in the air. He looked around wildly, but he saw no one. He sighed thinking it was just his imagination and sulked once more. God hated him. He just knew it.

"Up here stupid."

Danny swung his head around getting his wet bangs into his eyes. Had he finally gone over the deep end? There was a bang on one of the stall doors, which caused him to finally look up, and there was a young boy peering over the top of the stall door. He was grinning down at Danny taking in the humor of the situation. Danny just glared at him. The kid looked so familiar like he had seen him in a dream. Was this brat one of Damian's helpers?

"Trouble is just attracted to you isn't it?" The boy disappeared into the stall with a thump and Danny saw a pair of bare feet appear on the floor with one big toe a bloody mess. The door then opened with a click and the grinning child stepped out. He was really short … probably around eight years old. He walked over to the half ghost and pulled the tape on his mouth off with such harshness that Danny yelped like a little girl.

"God! Did you have to pull so hard!" Growled Danny. That was going to leave a mark on his beautiful face … Wait? Who cares if it leaves a mark? Oh no! He was starting to think like his godfather! Lord spare him the misery.

The child merely laughed and started on his legs and wrists. Danny fell out of the urinal he had been sitting in for the past hour with a huff. He swore slightly and sat up trying to shake some wet tissue from his fingers. After that Danny did what he had been waiting to do since they stuffed him in that thing. "EWWW! Nasty!" He then rolled around on the floor ranting how he'd never be clean again. "Damn bully's! I'll give him a piece of my mind once I get my powers back!"

Danny soon found himself drying his cloths with the help of the hand dryers in the bathroom. He was so glad that no one had walked in and found him. He'd never be able to live this down if anybody other then this strange kid found him. The teenager rubbed the paper towel through his hair again and looked down at the strange kid that had not taken his eyes off him since he had helped him out of this rather … how would Vlad put it … unfortunate incident. Danny blushed slightly as the kid's golden green eyes continued to follow him. Maybe it was the fact that he had stripped down to his boxers so he could dry his cloths. "Um … what's so interesting?"

The child tilted his head and revealed a row of rather sharp shark like teeth. He pointed to the burn on Danny's arm. "How did you get that?"

Danny tried to cover the burn mark up with his hand. How could he have forgotten to wrap it up this morning? "Sorry." He mumbled feeling dirty that that mark would remain on his flesh forever. That no matter how much soap he used and no matter how much time passed, he would never be able to get rid of it. It was an eyesore that would forever remind him of the murder of his family and friends. It would always cling to him like a disgusting parasite that people would always point out and ever single time that they did, he'd be reminded of that night … of their screams … of the horror on their faces before they died … and how he failed them.

The child yanked Danny from his sorrow when his cold fingers traced over the burn. Danny pulled away and hid his arm behind his back … he didn't want anyone else touching this filthy wound. He didn't want anyone else to catch his 'disease.'

Tommy wrinkled his nose. He hadn't gotten a very good look. "Oh come on! Let me look!" The child pressed. He didn't want to remain in this human form longer then he had to.

Danny shook his head. "It hurts … now leave whatever your name is!"

"Its Tommy … now let me look!" The short child grabbed Danny around the waist and tried to peer around him to see his arm. The teenager hissed and twirled around in circles trying to get the child off, but he was like a ficken monkey on his back.

There was a click which made Danny halted allowing the child to grab his arm. The door had opened and … Danny sighed when he saw Drake and his posse walk in instead of that demon Damian. The dark haired teenager halted when he saw Danny standing there … in his boxers with a small child clinging to him. "That's something you don't see everyday." Stated the cool voice of Lisa from behind Drake as she gapped at his kitty boxers. "Nice boxers."

Danny's entire body seemed to turn a red color as he pulled away from the creepy child and ducked into one of the stalls, latching the lock behind him. He took two deep breaths and felt his face flush. "What are those girls doing in here?"

"Girls?" Laughed Drake as he latched the main bathroom door behind them. He didn't want anyone else coming in. "These two aren't girls, they're two boys in disguise." Both Lisa and Kagoma flushed and then attacked Drake. He went down with a yelp.

"We are young ladies and don't you forget it!" Lisa hissed as she sat on his back pinning him to the damp floor. Kagoma soon joined her and Tech did nothing to help his fallen brethren. He just laughed his head off.

"Let me up!" Hissed the teenager as the two girls started crushing him.

"Not until you say we are the most beautiful girls in school!" Hissed Kagoma as she pulled off one of his shoes and started tickling his foot.

Drake howled in laughter and stared kicking. "Let … ha … me .. ha. HA! No stop! I can't … HA HA! All right! I give. You two are the most beautiful girls in the entire school!"

"The entire country!" Mocked Lisa as she ruffled his dark hair and pulled at his ponytail.

"Now that just going to far! What about … Ha Ha!" Lisa had started on his ribs. "Okay! Okay! The entire country! The world! For god's sake just stop!" Cried Drake desperately as his breath caught in his throat.

The two girls released him with a giggle and then ran over to the stall Danny was hiding in. Once there they then used the old alley-oop routine to peer over the stall door. Danny yelped and tried to cover himself as the two girls stared down at him. They giggled like madmen as he turned a deeper shade of red. "Oh. You are right Lisa. Those are the cutest little boxer's I've ever seen …" She then continued in a sad tone. "The urinal huh? God. Damian must be really pissed."

"Of course he's pissed." Growled Drake as he put his shoe back on. "Everyone knows his dad doesn't give him the time of day no matter what he does … good or bad." Drake pulled out a comb and started on his hair. The two girls stopped gapping at the nearly naked boy and at the dark haired dork instead, meaning that they wanted more. "There is also the small fact that his father never comes home. That's why he's so pissed. He's just a bully because he just wants to drown his own sorrow in others suffering."

Kagoma dropped to the floor and walked over to their 'leader.' "And why is his father even home?"

"Duh." Hissed Tech, cutting into the conversation because he felt left out. "Whenever someone becomes a billionaire, namely one Vlad Masters … A.K.A. a ghost," The entire room sighed at this and Danny tried not to laugh, "They have a huge party inviting all the other rich people and celebrities in the area over. If you're rich and don't show up at the party it's taken as a direct insult making any future business deals dead in the water. So that's the only reason Damian wanted to make friends with the Masters kid. He wants to use him as a trump card to get on daddy's good side. I feel sorry for the Masters kid already. I mean he has a ghost as a dad and is on Damian's hit list."

"Well that's just wonderful." Mumbled Danny to himself. He finally swallowed his pride and burst through the door. The group all started laughing at his boxers until … they saw his arm. The smiles on their faces were wiped off as they gapped at it in horror. Danny looked down at the floor and covered his filthy mark with his hand. Would the world ever stop staring at him?

"What happened to your arm?" Stated Lisa sadly as she grabbed Danny's now dry cloths giving them to him.

"The boogie man got him." Mocked Tommy coldly as he glared at Danny. He then turned heel and ran out of the room leaving the rest of the room gapping. What had he meant?

Danny glared at the swinging door a moment. Did the boy know about the demon? He shook his head. That couldn't be. The half ghost quickly took his cloths and whispered, "It's nothing … just a constant reminder I wish to forget."

XXX

Danny sighed. He was going to die. No! He was too young! The teenager made a frantic leap to the left as a dodge ball flew towards his head making a horrible smack sound as it hit into the floor behind him. Danny wasn't positive, but he was sure that he saw the floor indent slightly. Another ball floated pass him and the half ghost made a desperate dive behind another student.

"AH! The pain! My eye!" Cried the student as the ball slammed into his face. He fell backwards with a howl nearly squishing the poor new kid, but Danny managed to move just in time. A third ball was ferociously thrown at Danny making the poor teenager wipe out on the floor as he dodged the red ball of death by mere inches.

"Ah my spleen! The pain! All mighty lord the pain! The pain!" Cried a different student as the same ball ricocheted off the wall slamming into them.

Danny jumped around the gym like a little weasel as the slaughter of his fellow students continued. He hated his life! Why couldn't he have just waiting another thirty minutes to leave the bathroom? "God hates me." Hissed the teenager as a ball flew past his head ruffling his hair. He was seriously considering running to the nearest door and _home…_ Did he just call Vlad's castle home? The teenager would have slapped himself a good one if not for the fact that he was jumping for his life.

Tech finally leapt next to the half ghost and quickly did a hand stand, dodging two death balls in style. "It's more like Damian does. Usually they at least give the new kid a fighting chance with their first game of dodge ball!" A round fireball flew towards the creepy kid and he caught it with a loud clonk making Danny cringe at the thought of such a force hitting his arm. The crazy kid then threw it back with an evil bwahhhh!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my god! I'll never be able to have children!"

The hyena laughed evilly again and was about to throw another ball when the gym teacher cried hysterically, "Enough! Class is ending early today. Now go to lunch!" Danny was pretty sure that the bulky man then whispered something about … wanting to live.

XXX

"That was fun." Tech twitched an eyelid as he stated this and then he dived into the lunch line causing a group of girls next to him to say something about the hyena being diseased and ran off to the back of the line.

Danny smiled as he followed close behind Tech. He was finally going to get something to eat. This school was expensive so it had to have expensive food … right? Too bad the line was so long … or was it. Danny didn't know if to be grateful or duck and cover as the Lunch Lady flew from behind the kitchen counter, knocking a tray of lobster to the floor.

A squeak came from the wiry boy in front of him and Danny was sure that the student would be running and screaming ghost quicker then he could blink his eye, but he nearly fainted as the opposite came from Tech. "That was good lobster!" The crazy teenager pulled a mop from a shocked janitor and leapt at the cooking ghost, only to fly right through her and land into a container of coleslaw. Danny slapped himself and sighed. Was every one in Wisconsin crazy or what!

The Lunch Lady stared at the wiry boy as he struggled to free himself from the coleslaw and then noticed Danny. The teenager tried not to panic as he watched her confused expression turn into one of hate. The next thing he knew, the creepy spirit had dragged him into the kitchen. He tried to run off but she grabbed him and stuffed … a cookie into his mouth.

The teenager choked on it for a moment and finally managed to swallow it down. It wasn't bad, but it still didn't match up to Skulker's … what? He did not just think that! "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"My dear no. I was just making sure there was meat on the menu then I saw you … deary, you are so thin. You should eat more … cookie?" She added innocently.

Danny just rolled his eyes and growled. "No! I don't want a cookie! Are all you bloody people insane!" There was an odd moment of silence. "Besides, Skulker's are much better." He nearly slapped himself for saying that as he saw the Lunch Lady's white hair rise in a fury.

"Skulker!" She hissed … and then everything was silent as she looked at Danny with starry eyes. Sparkles floated in front of her face like annoying little flies. Danny tried to ignore the need to poke at them. "What else can he cook?" She added vibrantly as she drew nearer to the teenager. "I've always thought he was kind of cute, but I never went after him because we had nothing in common." She looked down at Danny and then added, "Except hunting you." The Lunch Lady then grabbed Danny by the middle and pulled him into a bear hug. The poor teenager yelped at the sudden act of affection and tried to push away. This wasn't creepy any more… it was scary. "Oh. You've made me so happy ghost child. Now if you excuse me I'm off to hunt the hunter." She left Danny standing there with his mouth hanging open as confusion dripped in the air.

XXX

Vlad was … desperate. The billionaire held his breath as he slipped away from the yakking Linx who seemed to have fallen into some weird taking phase and wouldn't shut up. The guy finally become enticed with a piece of art that was being used to cover a hole in the wall which Vlad hadn't told anyone about. This distraction gave Vlad the opportunity to slip around the corner and tiptoe away. He sighed with relief as the skirt chaser's voice faded into the background.

"VLAD? Where'd you go?"

The billionaire swallowed as he heard the man call after him and dashed to the nearest room he could find like a bloody coward. Vlad ripped open the door and

"I'm the Box Gho-

"Shut up!" Hissed Vlad as he placed a hand over the stupid spirit's mouth. "Move over! I need to hide!" and with that he jumped into the closet and hid like a filthy rat. The poor man rolled his eyes. He would have never imagined himself so desperate that he'd actually hide with the Box Ghost… but desperate times called for desperate measures. The half ghost then leaned against the door placing his ear to the wood trying to hear Linx's footsteps. He was waiting for the man to pass so he could sneak out and … simply stated … run for the sake of his ears. Why wouldn't that guy just SHUT UP!

"What are you listening for?" Whispered an eerie voice from behind him.

"Footsteps … " Said Vlad stupidly not noticing the shadowy figure hiding in the closet. _Wait. That wasn't the Box Ghosts voice_. He turned around and "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A pair of green eyes were staring back at him. The poor billionaire fell back against the door causing it to be knocked down, as the hinges were ripped free. Vlad grabbed at his chest as he felt his heart race in his chest.

Linx sat there with his hands wrapped around the Box Ghost's mouth. He raised an eyebrow and then … "Jeeze, Vlad you sure have a good pair of lungs. I should take you jogging."

"Jogging!" Growled Vlad as he felt his heart start to calm. "I nearly had a small heart attack! And what are you doing in the closet? Stalking me?"

Linx tilted his head as an evil grin spread on his lips. "What are you doing in a closet with our little friend here?" The ex-military tried not to laugh. He always knew something was different about Vlad, but he had never been able to put his finger on it … until lately. The billionaire had been slipping. Maybe it had something to do with his new 'pet.' Speaking of the brat, where was he? Did Vlad finally return him?

Vlad swallowed. Lie. Lie. I need a lie. "That's … the Dairy King. You know the one that haunts the castle."

"The Dairy King?" Yep. Vlad was slipping. Had he forgotten that night that he had pulled him out of bed and forced him to help him hunt down the Dairy King … Maybe? He was acting well, insane. Vlad had been rambling something about being half ghost and killing an idiot … was he sleep walking then? God, if he was he needs to see a shrink. That bachelor was talking about some really messed up things. "Vlad." Linx stated flatly, "I've seen the Dairy King. This is not the Dairy King." The blonde couldn't help but notice that the billionaire had taken on a nervous sweat.

Vlad groaned. He was backed into a corner that he could not smooth talk himself out of, so there was only one thing left to do… RUN! The billionaire was gone so fast that Linx was sure he had seen smoke come off his heels.

"Okay? … The chase is on!" The skirt chaser pulled out a pair of green Puma sneakers out of nowhere and slipped them on. He made a quick pose and then started the chase. "Wait up Vlady! I'm not done torturing you yet!"

The Box Ghost floated there with his mouth slightly. What had just happened here? He was more confused then usual. Clock Work suddenly floated through the floor and looked down at the stupefied little spirit, which seemed to be in a great amount of thought or constipated. "What's wrong?"

"I'm confused." Whimpered the small spirit not taking his eyes off the hallway where the two idiots had ran off.

"About what?" Stated the time spirit as he stared down the hall. What was so interesting? He peered a little closer. Was this like one of those paintings that hid a sailboat in it and you had to squint to see it?

"I think I stepped into a nature film. I just saw a puma leap after a rat." Stated the Box Ghost stupidly as he continued to stare down the hall.

_That ghost is crazy … just indulge him or he might go crazy and attack_! "Oh … that's nice. Have you seen Plasmius? I need to tell him something."

XXX

Vlad's breathing quickened as he listened to the psycho's footsteps catch up to him. He was never going to get away! Out of desperation the billionaire jumped out of an open window. Luckily, there was a rose bush to catch him. To bad most rose bushes have … thorns. "Oh! My good God!" Cried Vlad as he struggled to free himself from the plants deadly grasp.

"Vlad? Hey where did you go? We need to talk about stocks and getting you a wife." Linx's voice sang throughout the grounds. His voice had a tint of humor to it. "Maybe we could get some hot fox … or if we want to be more down to earth we could get Martha Stewarts or Oprah." He was silent for a moment as if in thought. Vlad prayed that the idiot had given up … But no. Linx's voice then returned with a vengeance. "Yeah. Oprah. She has her own mafia you know… Is she married?" The skirt chaser continued to ramble on in a rather unorganized order giving Vlad the strength to escape and run for it … to bad he tripped over a riding lawn mower that was hidden beside the bushes, springing it to life. The billionaire stared with horror as the machine jumped forward with a metallic cry causing everyone to look out the windows.

"Masters? … What are you doing?" Linx peered down at Vlad from a balcony on the second floor. His eyebrow was slightly raised and his green eyes couldn't be taken off the lawnmower that had just leapt after a gardener who had to climb an old tree to escape. This would have been extremely funny if Vlad hadn't jumped onto the lawn mower and drove off towards the distant tree grove. After an odd moment of silence the skirt chaser started laughing. Vlad was insane, but that was half the fun! Linx then jumped off the balcony, sliding down a rain gutter, and started to chase after the fleeing lawnmower … luckily, the vice president ran into another lawnmower, which had been placed under a tarp. He flung the tarp to the side and read the yellow titling aloud, "The Lawn Muncher 3000. Guaranteed to slice up everything in your path." He laughed evilly and jumped on. The chase was on … even though running probably would have been a lot faster then the mowers to catch Vlad … but who cares. Chase scenes were more fun when they had engines involved.

Kristy and the other workers all halted in their duties and stared. Who wouldn't? It was the oddest, least exciting chase in all history. They'd be lucky to make it to the grove in less then two hours if the mowers wouldn't run out of gas by then. They stared for a moment more and then continued in their work. They'd check up on the chase in thirty or forty minutes. The two idiots be neck in neck by then.

"God." Kristy shook her head as she watched. "Are all rich people crazy? … Poor Danny."

Neither of the billionaire's ghostly friends noticed the chase because they were both preoccupied … or maybe it was the small fact that they were in the highest room, in the highest tower, in the attic and that neither of them were by the window. Skulker hummed as he paged through a cookbook he had order off the Internet with a little help from Vlad's credit card and Walker sat in the rafters reading … _Hearts of Blushing Love_? He tried not to giggle as he fingered through a rather um … fluffy page.

"Hey … what?" Clock Work stared at the two ghosts and then shook off the question. He didn't want to know. "Have either of you seen Plasmius?" They both looked up from their books with expressions that closely resembled that of grazing cattle and then they returned to their reading. "I'll take that as a no." Stated the time ghost with a tint of distaste. He then sat down with a sigh near the window, taking no notice to the two tiny figures racing lawnmowers. _This place seems to be stalled in time sometimes._

Clack … Click.

Skulker looked up from his cookbook and glared up at the time ghost who had taken a seat on an old rocking horse. "Stop making that noise. I'm trying to read." The hunter then turned his attention back to the picture of a roasted duck with all the trimmings. He couldn't wait to try that. Stupid brat did in the last frozen duck though. That beauty would just have to wait.

Clank! Clurplunk.

Walker finally glared up this time. It sounded like someone was dragging dishware through the walls … but that couldn't be. "Clock Work whatever you're doing stop it. We don't know where he is! Now be quiet or leave. You just ruined the snogging scene between Nick and Jessica." Walker froze when the words passed over his lips. His reputation was ruined!

Skulker dropped his cookbook and Clock Work dropped the miniature plasma grenade he had been looking at causing a green slime to splatter all over them, but they paid little attention to that. Their brains were just in too much shock. Walker … hard ass Walker. The warden from hell read romance novels? Skulker quickly slapped himself … that hurt, so he defiantly wasn't dreaming. Was if the end of the world?

"I think that sounds like fun?" Stated the Lunch Lady as she floated through the floor, dropping a sack of dishes on the floorboards as she neared the hunter. "I think we should try that Skulker." The Lunch lady wrapped her arms around the hunter dragging him from his petrified state with a blood retching scream as she started to nibble on his neck.

"Get off me!" He cried as he pulled away. Why was that freak touching him?

The cook pouted for a moment feeling put out. Maybe the ghost child had been lying but then she saw it … a cookbook. So he did like cooking! She had never been so happy. The Lunch Lady smiled and pulled out a tube of lipstick. She quickly put on the hooker red and pounced on the hunter with a small 'grr' sound. The hunter screamed like a little girl as those lips slid onto his mouth muffling his cry of horror. All the other two spirits could do was stare like stupid sheep. They just couldn't look away … no matter how much they wanted to. It was like watching a horror movie. It was so scary that they couldn't look away.

After about ten minutes of this the poor hunter finally managed to squeeze free and jetted out of the room screaming bloody murder. The poor cook cried out in horror because her 'gummi bear' was escaping and was about to chase after him when the trap door burst open. Kristy, the maid, pulled out her bazooka plasma gun. "I knew it wasn't squirrels!"

Bammmm!

XXX

Linx's goggles glinted in the sunlight as the air floated pass him making the scarf he was wearing flowed in the wind as if he was a fighter pilot. This was the most fun he had had in ages. Why hadn't he done this earlier? "Why you running Vlad?" He called out mockingly as he leaned forward on his lawnmower.

"Because you're chasing me!" Hissed Vlad as he shifted his lawnmower into a higher gear. They'd never take him alive! The engine sputtered and sounded like it had met it's end, but it roared and leapt forward casting Vlad into the overgrowth of the tree grove. "I'll never be taken! Never!"

Linx rolled his eyes. "God Vlad. Wound up much … we need to find you a wife to get rid of some of that energy."

XXX

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Went the hunter.

"Brrrrrruuuuuummmmmmmmmmm" Went the lawn mower.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Went the hunter.

"Brummmmmmmmmmmmm!" Went the lawn mower.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Went the hunter.

"CRASH!" The poor fleeing Skulker ran straight into the fleeing Vlad causing both of them to scream in hysterics until they realized it was each other. Vlad jumped off his still moving lawnmower to help Skulker off of the wet grass. He was actually glad to see the hunter … but whom was he running from?

"Who's chasing you? Is it Linx?" Cried Vlad as he watched the lawnmower run into the shrubbery all on its lonesome. If he was lucky, Linx might follow it as a decoy.

"Have you seen the Lunch Lady!" Cried Skulker as he ran around in a circle looking for the frightening spirit. He never would have imagined the day when the hunter became the hunted. How cruel fate was sometimes.

"Neither of them is here … yet." Hissed a voice from above them. They both looked up nervously expecting their worse nightmares … nope. Just Walker, that Clock guy, and Sparx. "Now get your asses up here so we can talk."

Vlad accepted more then willingly as his ghost form took over his body. He then hid among the branches like a frightened blue jay. The hunter tried to wipe the lipstick off his face and quickly followed. "Is this hooker red ever going to come off?"

"Nice … color." Laughed the red spirit as he tried not to bust a gut. He was so glad that he hadn't ran off with Technus and Knight Fright like he had originally intended.

The rest of the spirits rolled their eyes and were about to beat him when Plasmius quieted them. He pointed down and the small group watched the ex-military drive beneath them. Once Linx was out of sight Sparx spoke once again, "So you're hiding from someone on your own land. That's just weak, but he does have nice shoes."

Plasmius finally lost his temper and slammed his fist into the spirits shoulder, nearly knocking him out of the tree. He then turned to Walker and spoke, "Shut the hell up you small fry. The last thing you want from me is a knuckle sandwich… now what are we here to discuss beside Skulker's cross dressing problem." Stated the billionaire when he finally noticed the hunters red lipstick. He never knew Skulker was into that; of course Skulker did cook like a woman so why was he surprised?

"I'm not cross dressing. It's just the Lunch Lady. She's acting odd and we'll leave it at that." Growled the hunter with a bit of distaste not really wanting to relive the horrible memory.

The warden shook his head. He was a babysitter. A fricken babysitter. Maybe he should have allowed the demon to get him; at least he wouldn't have to be suffering like this. "Will you two shut up. You're acting like a bunch of two year olds." The two escapees's stopped bickering and glared at him. "Good. Now Vlad have you talked with Danny about the suspicion about the demon stealing his powers? No one would know for sure except him."

"Sadly no. That damn vice president of mine won't give me a spare moment to talk to him." Vlad recalled the thought of that thing stealing Danny's powers. He had really wanted to discuss the issue with Danny so he could apologize for yelling at his him. For some reason he felt horrible about the whole issue … maybe that was just a normal dad feeling.

"More like drunk off your ass." Stated Skulker bitterly. He was no crossing dressing ho!

Plasmius threw an acorn at the hunter who ducked it with ease but shut up anyway. Once the hunter had silenced himself the half ghost decided to get to business. "Now Walker, have you discovered anything about this mystery child or what those things were that attacked us at the gathering?"

"No …" Sighed Walker with a bit of relief. For the past week he had been thinking that Vlad was the wrong man for the job, but he had been wrong before. "To tell the truth the demon has been rather quiet. He hasn't sent out his demons or anything of the nature. He's been … quiet. He has stopped attacking spirit's with the ferociousity that he had before … like he's waiting for something." Stated the warden weakly. Silence from an enemy was bad.

"Do you think he's found the child?" Whimpered Sparx finally gathering some interest in the conversation. He had no idea why, but he wanted to run away. He could smell the scent of work in the air.

"No." Clock Work spoke up all of the sudden. The small group all started at him with curiosity. It wasn't because of what he said; it was more the fact that he could talk. He never talked. "He'd be celebrating."

Walker took off his hat and played with it a moment. "Yah. He'd be celebrating. I sure the hell would be if I was him. So he hasn't found this child, which means we should find him or her first… Where should we start looking?" He looked straight at Clock Work when he said this. He knew that that damn spirit knew something.

Clock Work smiled. _Persistent bastard_. Here he had tried to remain out of the spot light, but somehow he had gotten suck in anyway. "I probably could have told you if I had my time staff, which was kindly crushed by ours truly." The whole group sighed but the time ghost continued anyway, "But I know someone who would know." Everyone stopped in mid-sigh and stared.

"What do you mean by that? If someone knows about it why haven't they come forward? Do they want the ghost zone destroyed?" Plasmius couldn't help but shout. He hated surprise secrets.

"I don't know what he wants. It's been over three thousand years since I've last seen him." Sparx laughed at this no doubt thinking of an old joke. Clock Work sighed and continued, "I'm talking about my Master, Hades, he certainly would know. He was the one who created the ghost zone after all. He should know about the things that have been buried in it. He might even know how to destroy this thing."

"There is a real Hades?" Gapped Sparx. He was the youngest spirit in the group and hadn't really paid much attention to what older spirits would say in the boring conversations in the ghost zone. He really should try to pay more attention.

"Of course … he wasn't just some delusion made up by humans … of course they were right about him being the bridge between the after world and this. That wasn't just some delusion. How else could he grant me time?" The group looked at him with worry. None of them have ever heard anything about this fabled 'god' except for the fact that he had existed once.

"Well that's just fine and dandy, but how is he suppose to help us." Stated Plasmius with a tint of distaste. He use to use mythology class as a sleeping period in his day.

"He made the ghost zone as probably none of you know to house spirits and keep them from mixing with the human world to stop the creation of his fellow 'gods'." Clock Work didn't like the idea of telling this valuable information to just any spirits, but it might just offer them salvation. "Hades made the ghost zone after the destruction of the other fabled gods … who, as most of us know," He looked at Sparx, "were just ancient sprits that liked to mess with human minds. They had dwelled on the world for so long that they became nearly invincible. They also had a liking for stealing human bodies. That's why humans thought they were gods. They didn't look tangible. This is why I think Hades is presently hiding in a human body watching over the human _child_. He probably feels responsible for not keeping whatever that demon is in the ghost zone. So if we find Hades we find the kid." Stated Clock Work bitterly. He hated his Master for just abandoning the ghost zone so easily. It was his _job_ to watch over it and to help willing spirits to the other side. _Lazy bastard_.

The rest of the ghosts just sat gapping. That was far more information then they could have ever found out on their own. "So if he's so great. Why doesn't he just destroy the demon by himself?"

"Maybe he can't." Stated Plasmius as the information started to soak into his mind. "Maybe I should ask the kid again. He might have over looked a detail in the fire or on the bridge." The half ghost fell into deep thought not even noticing the gasps from his fellow ghosts or the rustle of the branches.

"Ask who about what?"

"Nobody important Linx, why don't you just go balance the company …" The half ghost froze and stared up at Clock Work who had taken on a surprised look. He then looked at Sparx who was red in the face … of course he was always red. He then looked at Walker who was pointing to someone at his side. He then looked at Skulker who was … being sat on by his vice president! The half ghost swallowed as he watched Linx pull a cricket model out of his back pocket and point it at him.

"Hello." Linx said cheerily as he pulled at Skulker's arm, which he had bended back to keep the ghost in place. "Vlad sure has a hell of a lot of ghosts around here for creating ghost hunting items … have you seen him by chance?" Plasmius shook his head and looked at the threatening little gun. It might have been small but it offered quite a wallop. "Oh well that's really sad."

"Bloody horrible." Stated Walker weakly as he watched the hunter struggle. For a human this guy was sure strong.

"You're right!" The skirt chaser added in a mocking tone. "At least for you guys. I was just going to chase Vlad around all day, but instead I'll hunt the four of you and especially," He pointed directly at Plasmius who grinned nervously, "you. I've seen you several times, but whenever I start chasing you I run into Vlad. Not today though. So start fleeing in 3 … 2 …

The Power Ranger's theme song suddenly rang throughout the forest in a cell phone chime. Plasmius blushed slightly. He had been planning to remove that ever since the accident on the bridge. Someone, probably Danny, had gotten a hold of it and totally messed it up. He had tried to change it several times but it was useless.

"Are you going to answer your ringing butt?" Stated the skirt chaser with a dumbfound expression. Why did a ghost have a cell phone?

"Oh yeah." The half ghost picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Masters?" Stated a cool clear voice.

"Yes." He whispered turning slightly so Linx couldn't hear him or read his lips.

"I'm sorry to inform you but Daniel didn't come to school today. Is he not feeling well?" The voice sound quite worried.

"He should be there." Growled Plasmius as he pushed away Linx who had leaned over Sparx quite fearlessly so he could hear the conversation. "Is he not?"

"No." Stated the principal nervously. "But that is quite fine. Daniel can -

"No it is not quite fine! I'll be there in a few minutes. He is going to go to school!" Plasmius's voice had risen to the point of a shriek. Linx no longer had to lean over to hear, but the skirt chaser still had no idea what the ghost was talking about. Plasmius pushed Linx out of the tree with a huff or rage and the poor man fell to the ground with a groan. Plasmius glared down at his vice president and then he threw an angry look at Skulker. "Get the hell up. Danny has disappeared somewhere." The hunter gave him a 'so what' look as he sat up. "You idiot don't give me that look. Don't you know there's a murderer in town? Danny has no powers!" Vlad felt himself panicking inside. He had always known where the teenager was. Not once, since he had signed those papers, had he not had an idea where his godson was. He was panicking! Oh god. He was panicking.

The hunter watched the half ghost start to panic. He was breathing hard and acting like he was having an asthma attack. He was, well, panicking. The hunter slapped him once and shook him by his shoulders. "Get yourself together man … Danny's probably just skipping school. Besides, what murderer would want to kill him? He's not pretty enough."

Plasmius sighed. "Sorry Skulker. I think it's just some kind of parental paranoia … those things are starting to get sickening. Maybe I should see a shrink." The billionaire rubbed his now red cheek. "Come on lets go find that little brat. If he's short of dieing I'm going to … is he too old for a spanking?"

XXX

The rest of the lunch period was rather uneventful … except for the looks he kept getting like there was a giant spider on the back of his head. Danny choked on his pudding at the thought. He then noticed that Damian's cold eyes were staring at him from across the room. "Why is he glaring at me? Is he planning on cooking me or something?" Whimpered Danny as he tried to peer over a replica of the Eiffel Tower that Tech and Kagoma had started to build out of sporks and mashed potatoes.

"Probably plotting your down fall." Stated Drake carelessly as he tried to eat the mashed potatoes off of the replica.

Danny just rolled his eyes and leaned a little lower in his seat. He wasn't hungry anymore. The teenager just decided to start poking at his food as if it was a dead rat.

Drake looked at Danny feeling a bit guilty that he hadn't been a little kinder on the teenagers first day … but that would have to wait. "DUCK!"

Danny instead popped his head up making a huge handful of chocolate pudding smack into his hair. "There. That should make that nasty hairdo of yours a little more delicious to look at." Mocked a cold voice from behind. The fuming teenager didn't take the time of day to even see who had done it. Danny grabbed the first thing he saw, which happened to be a bowl of chopped liver that Tech had only grabbed for his sculpture, and slammed it into the perpetrators face… which wasn't really the perpetrators face but his English teachers … Mrs. Hento.

The rest of the cafeteria went silent and then it happened … "Food Fight!"

XXX

Ink, paper, and preserved body parts is what the room smelled of. Danny swallowed as he stared at an eyeball floating in a jar. "Great … my principal is probably a serial killer." Growled Danny as he glared at the floating eyeball on the principal's desk. It seemed to glare back so Danny looked away and stared at the door instead. The principal wasn't back yet… maybe that was a blessing.

Crack. Smack!

The half ghost jumped in his seat and looked up at the ceiling. Was it moving? The teenager swallowed and reached for his bag ready to grab his gun when he suddenly recalled … he didn't have one. Danny stood up and slowly started towards the door until he heard a whisper from above. He wasn't sure but he thought it was, "Skulker?"

"No! We are not stalkers. We just wanted to see if you were still here. It seems that the whole school is in a rampage because of lunch. That was so awesome … you should have seen Kagoma when a flying yogurt cup knocked over her model." Stated the voice. There was the sound of scratching metal and the grate covering to the ventilation system fell to the floor with a cloud of dust. The head of Drake smiled down at him. He waved and used his muscular arms to lower himself to the floor without falling on his face… sadly the same couldn't be said of Tech who fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes as he watched the two teenagers make themselves comfortable in the principal's chair and on top of his filing cabinet. "Have you guys made it a hobby to climb through the ventilation systems?"

"Yes, and look at all the good it has brought us." Laughed the technology freak as he started picking at the lock on the filing cabinet. "We found you and we get to dig through the principal's records." Tech scratched his head and tried not to laugh as he said the next part. "If you want to get out of detention just say that your mom dropped you on your head when you were little … Oh yah!" He cried as the cabinet popped open. "I can finally destroy that record about the squid incident. Princeton here I come!"

Danny slammed his head into the desk. He was surround by crazy people, but what was he suppose to suspect from a bunch of weirdoes who were trying to find a crime scene in a nursery? The world is just messed up!

"Jeeze Danny." Drake looked up from the paper work he had been sieving through and stared at the idiot teenager whom had an imprint of an 'F' now imprinted on his forehead from the desk. "I know detention sucks, but at least you'll get to meet the billionaire Vlad Masters. It seems that his kid never showed up today so the principal called him."

"Yah." Chirped the teenager that resembled a hyena. "Now we'll finally know if Vlad Masters is really a ghost!"

A lone sweat drop slid down Danny's cheek. Vlad was coming here? Okay, maybe it wasn't that horrible, but then everyone would know he was that 'Masters Kid.' That was something he just didn't want to deal with right now. He was enjoying his denial and wanted to enjoy it a bit longer. "That's … great. When is he showing up?"

"Soon." Drake suddenly got the wild deer look in his eyes and jumped out of the principal's chair. "Tech to the escape route! I smell … cinnamon. The principal approaches." And with stunning speed the two freaks disappeared up into the air conditioner. Leaving Danny gapping like an idiot at the ceiling when the principal came in… What were those two freaks? Monkeys?

"What's wrong?" Stated the voice behind him.

"N... Nothing Mr. …" Danny's jaw dropped when he looked over his shoulder to see the principal. "Mr. Lancer?"

The principal scowled at him for a moment, "It's Miss Lancer to you young man. I've been running around all day and her I have to take time out of my day to punish a child for food throwing." The woman stated as she tried to straighten out her red skirt. "Why did last principal have to go find himself? I was enjoying my simple teaching career, but no." She … continued in this rambling until she finally sat down and looked over at Danny. "Danny isn't it? Well usually I'd lecture you, but since Vlad Masters is going to be here any minute we'll just leave that for another day. Now run off … scamper … run free like the wild animal you are."

Danny just sat there. That wasn't Mr. Lancer … wait. Didn't he have a sister? The question popped out before the teenager could control himself. "Is Lancer from Amity Park your brother?"

Her eyes grew slightly as if angry, but then she squealed with happiness. "Oh yes. That wonderful brother of mine. Have you met him before? How is he doing? It's been so long since I've seen him. –

Danny swallowed finally understanding what he had unleashed. It was the dreaded … woman talk. He had had very little experience with this kind of behavior, but having a sister like Jazz had taught him how to escape. "Oh my spleen!" Danny grabbed his shoulder. "I'm bloody dieing … excuse me." The teenager flew out of the room leaving the strange woman with a depressed look.

Once Danny had ran down a few empty halls he halt to try and gather his thoughts. "Okay … Vlad is coming here to find his godson who he thinks isn't here when he really is under a false identity. Wait." Danny hissed as he started pacing. "This is my real identity … idiot bastard changing my name without my permission." Danny cursed his godfather with a few more choice words. "Okay … I lied to my new friends who will quickly be my old friends sticking me with that annoying pretty boy who is nothing more then a leach. That isn't going to happen so …" Danny scratched his head trying to get his brain to kick into over drive. "So … I stop Vlad before he can say a thing. Now where is the exit?"

XXX

Danny lurked in the bushes like a lion ready to pounce, by the front entrance. He had been waiting for that idiot godfather of his for the pass ten minutes and he wasn't here yet. Danny flopped into the grass and rubbed his arm. It hurt like hell and he was finding it rather hard to breath since the bathroom incident. There was also this sharp pain that had been in his chest lately, but he hadn't bothered to tell Vlad out of fear of another month in the hospital. The teenager loosened at his tie and tried to capture his breath only to have it catch in his throat when he felt a sharp pain between his ribs. His heart skipped a beat. The half ghost grabbed at his chest and tried to take a deep breath. Maybe he should tell Vlad but that thought could wait. Right now there was a limo pulling up to the front and Danny couldn't tell if it was Vlad's since the limo with the huge 'M' on the hood was still in the shop. He sighed. Danny never imagined he'd miss that stupid paint job on all Vlad's stuff.

Vlad's nostrils flared slightly as he started to stomp out of the limo. He had managed to get rid of one problem, Linx, and exchange it for a different problem. Sometimes he just wanted to beat the boy and be over with it! The poor billionaire didn't even see it coming when a shoe slammed into his temple causing him to fall face first in the dirt. He growled ready to transform into Plasmius and blow up whomever the hell threw that at him.

Danny stood there dumbfounded. What the hell had he just done? He was pissed. That much was true, but he didn't know he was that pissed that his mind would subconsciously punish his godfather. What to do now? Should he run for it? Running of course would be the opposite plan he had in mind, but he really wanted to live. Really, really, wanted to live! Danny dropped his other shoe that he had been prepping to throw and ran the other way. He only got about a yard when he was tackled to the ground and sat on.

"Don't throw things Danny! You could have damaged my face!" Vlad sat on top of his godsons back and ruffled his hair.

"Get off me!" Cried Danny as he pulled his face out of the grass. "You're crushing my innards!"

"Why should I you little weasel?" Vlad got off his godson when he saw some kids point out of the second story window of the school. "Get up and comb your hair. This is a respectable school and you should try to look the part before anyone finds out the real monster you really are." Vlad was glad that he always carried a comb around and handed it to his godson. Danny grumbled something, looked around for students, and then rose to his feet. He took the comb and started to comb his hair backwards onto his shoulder because it was getting to long to be put up in his usual hairstyle. The billionaire sighed at this. There were just so many things to go wrong when it came to raising a child. "We need to get something done with that hair of yours. Here use mine." Vlad pull the ponytail out of his hair and handed it to the boy. Danny rolled his eyes, but took it anyway. Vlad smiled. The teenager was getting easier and easier to deal with by the week.

Danny finished pulling his hair back into a tight ponytail but he allowed a lone strand to hang in his face. Vlad sighed, maybe he still had a little spirit in him. "Now to business … why weren't you in school this morning? The principal called." The billionaire watched his godson squirm under his gaze. He was going to lie. Vlad decided to cut him off before he could even try. "I'm not mad that you skipped, but don't you dare try lying to me."

Danny sighed internally. Why did Vlad have to be so good at his job? Not even dad or mom could even tell when he was lying, but Vlad was a different story and a hard cookie to crumble. The teenager pulled his ponytail slightly. He had only done as he was told because he didn't want to die for the whole shoe thing. Maybe he could tell a half-truth … it technically wasn't lying. Of course he could always get overly defensive and get into a huge fight again. The teenager's chest started aching something horrible, like little pieces of metal where being inserted slowly in his chest, so he chose to tell a half-truth. "I did go, but …" Danny felt his pride sting. Maybe he should fight.

"Did you have an attack or something?" Stated his godfather nervously as he leaned over his godson taking up his bad arm. He quickly pulled up the sleeve and looked at the burn. The bachelor ran his fingers ever so softly over the burn making Danny jump. It was rather tender. More tender then usual.

"No." Stated the young half ghost defensively as he pulled his arm free. "It wasn't that so stop panicking. It's just … I was stuffed into a urinal for over an hour and then got blamed for a food fight all right!" Danny screamed the last part hysterically. He just knew Vlad was going to start laughing so he grabbed the shoe he had dropped and threw it at his godfather who dogged it with ease. "That's why!"

Vlad growled in his throat. Danny tried not to shake in his uniform. He was so dead! "Who did it! I'm going to go have a talk with that principal of yours anyway." He grabbed his godson by his good arm and started to drag him back to the school. He was going to blow.

"Wait. No. It wasn't as bad as it sounds." It was worse. "Please stop! I'm not a baby! I can fight my own battles." Danny pulled himself free and glared up at the older man. "I'm here okay. So go get another hangover and leave me alone."

"Well that just isn't going to happen young man. You're my responsibility and -

"Hey it's Masters … that must be Daniel." Stated a group of kids as they started to walk his way. Danny slapped himself in the forehead. How did he not hear the bell? Lucky, he had pulled his hair back or someone might have noticed him. The teenager didn't even give the group the time of day as he tackled his godfather forcing him to fall with a huff into the limo, which still had the door open because Smith was to busy fighting with Linx about spilling scotch on his leather interior. The imposter fell against the side of the vehicle as the two half ghosts tumbled inside. Danny quickly pulled himself out of the shag rug on the limos flooring and slammed the door shut.

"You're right. I am your responsibility so be responsible and get me out of here." Danny grabbed his godfather by his shirt and shook him madly. "Now!"

"Affectionate little rat isn't he?" Stated Linx drunkenly as the vehicle jumped forward.

XXX

The night had soon dropped onto the Masters house and Vlad still hadn't had a chance to talk to his godson about the demon stealing his powers. He had been trying to ever since they had gotten home, but that half drunk bastard, Linx, had pulled him around all day making him set up invitations and plans for the party Saturday. It was already past eleven by the time the billionaire had strutted his way up the two flights to his godson's room. He burst threw the door and found Danny sitting at his desk bent over a pile of books. The billionaire smiled. He was going to have a little scholar in no time if Danny kept this up.

"Danny can I ask you something?" Vlad walked over to his still godson and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. He couldn't even see Danny's face when he sat down because the pile of books was so high. The teenager didn't answer him as he sat there continuing to read his book. "Daniel! Pay attention to what I'm saying!" The silence continued until Vlad noticed that the young half ghost was breathing rather heavily. "Danny?" The billionaire pushed the pile of books to the side and started laughing his head off. Danny had fallen asleep in his homework. It seems Math couldn't keep his attention. "Come on Danny. Lets get you to bed." The teenager mumbled something about dancing spiders and didn't wake from his slumber. Vlad sighed and tried to lift the teenager up but he felt a sharp pain making him stop.

"You pulled at your stitches idiot … " Skulker was floating around the corner. He looked so tired for being dead. The demon probably got a few more ghost today. "I'll grab him. It seems we were both looking for answers and we both knew where to find them. Sadly, the answers were out like a light around nine." The ghost floated past the billionaire and picked up the kid. Danny whimpered something about eating panda's. Skulker laughed slightly and laid him under his sheets. He then pulled out Danny's medical supplies and ready to wrap his arm. Vlad was actually surprised with how attacked the ghost was to his godson... of course he'd never admit it. Vlad smile disappeared when he noticed Skulker was frowning at something.

"What's wrong?" The bachelor walked over to the bedside.

"He's still very thin Vlad. Don't you make him eat? But what bothers me the most is that he keeps grabbing at his chest like he can't breath or is in pain. Plus …" Skulker pulled up the sleeve to Danny's injured arm a little higher showing it to Vlad. It looked a lot better, but it was discolored. "When was the last time anybody, but Danny wrapped his arm?"

"Not in a while… Why? Is there something wrong." Vlad hated bad news and he seemed to have nothing but lately.

"You tell me." The hunter started to run a single metal finger down the teenagers arm. It took a moment to notice, but there seemed to be black veins running down his arm right under the skin. The closer Skulker's finger dragged to the burn mark the thicker and more jagged the strange veins started to become. Danny started to squirm and whimper and was subconsciously pulling at his arm in his sleep. He was in pain and his breath was quickening and become more urgent as the hunter dragged on. Danny started struggling and whimpering like he was going to have on of his attacks if –

"Stop." Vlad grabbed Skulker by his wrist with such harshness that the hunter jumped. Skulker quickly removed his finger and looked up at the billionaire. "What is it?"

"Don't know, but it probably was done by that demon. So I think it's safe to say we found our child." Skulker stated flatly as he started cleaning the wound. The teenager still tried to squirm away in his sleep, but he didn't seem to be in as much pain with the strange vein not being pressed on. "Do you think I'm right?"

Vlad choked in his throat. It could be true. The demon's chosen child could be just something to feed off until it could destroy the world. "Let's not jump to conclusions Skulker. We have no proof and I don't want to frighten Danny. He has had far to much of that lately, but we should keep a close eye on him… just in case you're right." Vlad didn't want to admit anything yet. He couldn't. Vlad didn't want to know that his godson was just some type of pawn in a sick little game. Even if Danny was this child the demon was never going to get his hands on him. It would have to go through him first.

The hunter was about to speak but his expression was quickly turned to fear and joined by a squeak of fear as he dived under Danny's bed. Vlad raised his eyebrow as one rather flushed Lunch Lady flew through the wall. "Have you seen Skulker?" She stated heart fallen.

"Yes," Vlad said truthfully only to groaned in pain as one of the hunter's metal shoes's kicked him in the leg. The billionaire swallowed and choked out a, "No… um. No."

"Were has my poky bear gone." She pouted and floated out calling out his name.

"Why'd you fucking kick me!" The billionaire hissed as he dragged the hunter from under the bed ready to punch him in the face.

"Long story … and I'd rather not recall it."

XXX

The cold air nipped at her flesh making Carmen pull her jacket a little closer. It was her own fault she was out here though … she was looking for her pet cat. Pussy Boots was a house cat and wasn't meant to go outside. He could get hurt, so the teenager found herself wandering the streets for him. She'd just die if anything happened to her pet.

"Meow."

The girl nearly tripped on her heel as her headshot in the direction of the call. She swallowed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair nervously … it came from the graveyard. She pulled the shawl on her shoulders a little closer as she bit back her fear. Carmen wandered through the graveyard trying to ignore the shadows of the mausoleums fearing that getting to near might curse her. The cat lover swallowed as a fresh wave of cold air slammed itself down here throat. Why was it so cold out?

"MEEEOWW!

She screamed as the horrific cat cry echoed from inside one of the mausoleums. Carmen swallowed slightly and carefully walked towards a crunching sound. Had the cat found a mouse? She preyed not. She never functioned around blood very well. "Pussy Boots? Come here kitty. Mommy has been worried about you."

Crunch… crunch.

"Pussy?" The young teenager whimpered as she neared the open door. She hated mausoleums! "Nothing to worry about Carmen just a stupid cat … surrounded by dead people." Carmen whimpered the last part as she drew a little closer to the moving shadow she guessed to be her cat. It huffed and crunched down giving it a weird look like a dog. That wasn't her cat! "Just a stupid dog!" She cursed! Pissed that she hadn't found her pet but someone else's! "Where is my cat!"

"Huhuhuh." A deep threatening laugh can from the shadows of what she thought was a dog … slowly the sinister pulled its decaying flesh out of the shadows revealing its scarred body in the moonlight. It was hunch over on all fours chewing at a dead cat in its mouth. It swallowed the cat carcass with one gulp and then looked straight at the girl. "Such a pretty kitty." It gurgled as she took a frighten step back only to run into the demon himself who smiled down at her. "And such a pretty girl!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XXX

Danny squirmed in his sleep but did not wake. He slept heavily, not a nightmare in sight, but the soft voice of Sam seemed to linger in his dreams. She was calling out to him … warning him perhaps.

XXX

The teenager stared aimlessly at the chalkboard the next morning. All the words were just melting into each other and Danny found it nearly impossible to concentrate. He didn't even notice the paper airplane that crashed into the back of his head. Lisa pulled the paper airplane out of his hair that had a ton of mouse and leaned over, whispering into his ear. "Is there something wrong?"

"No … I was just thinking." He whispered barely noticing the teachers glared at them.

"About the Masters kid?" Said Lisa speaking her thoughts more then Danny's. "I hear he had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and that he looked really thin. Nobody got a good look, but it doesn't matter anyway. Everyone's going to know what he looks like by the end of this week because of his father's billionaire party. So half the kids in the school are having their parents invited and their parents are going to bring their kids along so they can suck up to the billionaires kid and maybe a business deal. And the best part is that we are invited because of Drake's dad."

"His dad?" Danny swallowed. He was in trouble … but he could always fake being ill or something.

"Yah. His dad is filthy rich because he owns," Lisa looked around and whispered into Danny's ear, "The Rainbow Monkey Corporation."

Without realizing it Danny fell out of his chair rolling over in laughter. Drake was dark, dank, and depressing at times, yet his father owned the Rainbow Monkey Corporation? The same corporation that made those cute little stuffed toys like his sister's Bearbert.

"Mr. Fenton!" hissed his English teacher Mrs. Hento as she pointed to the door. "I'm sure the principal would just love to have a good laugh with you." Danny rolled his eyes. Was she still mad about yesterday?

XXX

Danny grumbled as he sneaked out of the back door to the school. He wasn't going to that Lancer copycat. If he was sneaky he probably could just screw around in town for the next two hours instead of listening to another griping adult. The teenager jumped the steps with a laugh … he was free!

Danny couldn't help but smile as he wandered through town. It was a beautiful proud old city with a clock tower and everything, yet it was bustling but safe enough to wander without fear of being mugged. It was clean and reminded him of the freshness of spring with all the trees planted and flowers around the streets. Why hadn't Vlad brought him into town sooner? … Probably worried about his health. Danny pushed off the thought … nobody to torture him today except the sun. Danny smiled and ran into the nearest store. He hadn't had junk food since the fire, for that matter a pop. He could have never imagined how much he'd miss junk food.

…

The teenager chugged his soda as he ran back towards the school. He should have really set the alarm on his watch because he was going to be late for his limo, which he was going to grab on the corner so that nobody would catch him in his lie. Sneaking behind people's backs had become a specialty of his since he had obtained his ghost powers.

The teenager threw his body around the corner causing him to run face forward into a girl around his age, knocking her to the ground and accidentally setting his face plumply between her two private, beautiful mountains. Danny quickly pulled his face out only to realize that he had put his hands on top of them to lift himself up. He turned completely red and fell backwards onto the cement skinning his elbow. He flinched when he realized what he had done. He grabbed for his injured arm groaning … that fricken hurt!

The girl giggled and sat up. "Oh, did the poor birdie hurt himself? Here let Carmen make it all better." She grabbed Danny and pulled him into a hug, suffocating him into her fleshy mountains once more as she looked at his elbow … or more the scar on his arm. She sighed. She didn't want to do this to him, but the mark wasn't doing its job fast enough. "I'm sorry. Here let me make it all better." She pouted as she pulled him out of her fleshy bosom and firmly planted her lips on his cheek. Danny stopped squirming as his eyes turned into the size of saucers as she pulled away her soft lips. "There is everything better?"

Danny sat there like a drunken idiot. "Um … um … great."

"Good." Her lips seemed to shake with passion. "I'm glad that you can forgive me but I still feel a bit guilty for hurting you." The teenager lifted herself up and pulled her skirt down slightly. Carmen smiled at him once more, flipped her blonde hair back, and grabbed him by his tie forcing him to his feet. "School's over so you want to go hang out with me by the lake… I hear it is a beautiful spot to watch the sun set."

…

Danny had no idea what had over come him, but he had followed her to this place overlooking the town where the grass swayed and breathed. Carmen had such a soft smile and even softer lips. He wanted to taste those lips. He wanted to feel them pressed against his… what was he thinking? He had just met this girl. He didn't even know her last name. So why did he feel like he'd know her forever. Know the soft and gentle way her hand melted into his. It was as if he'd know her forever. The half ghost smiled as she allowed him to lean a little closer to her for warmth as they there on the cold earth watching the sun go to rest.

"Danny?" She whispered as she pulled his head into her lap and started to play with his hair. _I'm glad you're safe. _"I'm glad you came with me. The sun is just so beautiful. It reminds me of life and … love."

The boy looked away from the sun set and up into her eyes. "Really?" He had no idea what to say. He had never been in a situation like this and the only real experience he had with girls was very limited and not so … physical.

Carmen smiled. Danny was so thick at times, but he had no idea how cute it made him look. "Yes …" There was a ruffle in the bushes and Carmen looked away spotting the glowing eyes of a sinister. She pursed her lips and tried not to growl. That demon was such an impatient bastard. The girl looked down at Danny and tried to keep the tears from her eyes. Their time was cut short… again. Running her fingers threw his raven black hair she whispered, "I'm sorry Danny, but we must depart for the time being, but lets meet again." She wanted to say so many things. How she loved him and how she wanted to spend her life with him … but that would never happen. Death was so cruel.

"I'd like that." He stated sheepishly as he sat up. Carmen smiled and then planted her lips on his… It was almost magical. Like love. A love he had felt once before.

XXX

Four hours and a small collection of lipstick marks later; Danny wandered down the dark streets of Madison with a huge smile on his face. It was really late and he really didn't care. All he wanted was for tomorrow to come so he could meet with Carmen again and stay with her. Not only was she a great kisser, but she also was warm and reminded him of someone, but he wasn't sure just who. Whenever he was around her he felt warm like he did around Sam. He was so star struck that he didn't even notice Walker until he walked into the ghost. The teenager looked up sheepishly and tried to hide the hickie on his neck by pretending to slap a nonexistence mosquito. "Um … hi Walker. What's up?"

The warden raised an eyebrow. "What's up? Well young man I'm sure Vlad will find that just hilarious." Walker couldn't help but notice the starry look in the teenager's eyes and his bleeding elbow, which was oddly positioned by his neck. "What happened to your arm?"

Danny quickly put that arm down and replaced it with the other. "Nothing… what do you want?"

The warden smiled and took off his hat. He then patted the inside trying to get rid of that squished look. "What do I want?" He said slowly not taking that horrible smile off his face. Danny couldn't decide if he should smile as well or run for the nearest hiding place. "Well … nothing except the fact that you are a selfish, little inconsiderate brat!" The warden grabbed the teenager by the front of his shirt, lifted him off the ground, and slammed his back into a brick wall beside them. "You run off and don't even bother to tell Vlad where you went. I'd hate to remind you but he is your godfather. That means he takes care of you, which means we have a part in your responsibility." Walker dropped the teenager who buried his head in his lap immediately expecting a beating. "Now get up before that human serial killer finds you."

"What human serial killer?" Whimpered Danny. He didn't watched TV as much as he use too.

The warden crinkled his nose. "And you call yourself a teenager. Don't tell me that you don't watch television." The teenager shook his head 'no' and stood up with a whimper as he felt his back cry out in misery. The ghosts might no longer try to kill him, but they sure the hell weren't gentle. "Now lets get you home." The ghost grabbed him around the waist and was about to fly off when Danny squirmed free.

"That place is not my home and I'm not some helpless baby that needs you to baby-sit me!" Danny knew it was a stupid idea to make Walker angry, but he just wanted to go back to his real home… even if it wasn't there anymore. Being with Carmen had reminded him of that. "Now leave me the fuck alone. I'll go back when I'm good and ready." The teenager didn't even take the time of day to listen to the ghost curse him as he turned heel and ran towards the school. There was a dumpster behind the cafeteria where he could hide. He knew this because he was stuffed into it early this morning.

Walker was about to blast the kid, but he then recalled that such an act would make him wish he could die again so he chased after the teenager. Why was he being so damn difficult? It wasn't as if Vlad was beating him. So why was he running? "Don't make me beat you boy!"

"As if you could catch me." Hissed Danny as he turned the corner sliding to a halt. The breath caught in his throat as if the air had just turned cold. Danny tried to scream or run or doing anything, but the most he could do was not wet himself. Slowly a clawed hand drew from the shadows as a sinister stopped right in front of Danny, so close that the teenager could feel its pungent breath on his skin. A red raindrop splatter on the teenager's cheek as blood dripped from its jaw. Danny took a lone finger and touched it … it was still warm. "Little birdie with a broken wing let me hear you scream." Mocked the monster as it lowered its head and rubbed its cheek against Danny's smelling his scent. The creature's tongue then licked away the drop of blood as it drew away slightly.

"Where the hell are you Danny! I will beat you and not feel a sence of pity." Walker's voice echoed from around the corner unaware of what was happening.

The sinister looked up for a moment and then ran a long clawed finger down Danny's cheek careful not to cut the soft skin. "So pretty… I'll be seeing you real soon … my Master hasn't even begun to play with you." The creature laughed slightly and then reached behind him pulling something out of the shadows… the body of a young Eric Roth. The football player that had stuffed him into the urinal. The dead teenager's eyes stared at Danny as if cursing him … as if saying he had done this and then he disappeared into the shadows along with his murderer. Danny was so shocked that he didn't even feel Walker dig his nails into his shoulders.

"Couldn't catch you huh?" Mocked the warden as he looked down at the teenager who seemed to be taking panicked breaths more then tired. "What's wrong brat? Worried about the punishment you're going to get? … Are you having an attack?" He added hurriedly. He hadn't seen one himself. He had only ever seen the after affects.

Danny just shook his head. That thing was his … the football player was a jerk put he didn't deserve to be that things meal.

XXX

Walker was slightly frightened by how silent the teenager was the whole way home. Danny hadn't even tried to run away when he started leading him to Vlad's private study. "Are you sure you're fine … did something happen?"

Danny swallowed and tried to ignore the smell that the sinister had left on his cloths. "Nothing that I can't deal with."

"Good, because …" The warden suddenly became silent and then whispered a quiet 'oh shit' and disappeared into the wall leaving Danny alone in the hall.

"Bastard. Gets pissy cause his little baby went out for a stroll. As if the Burning Hand would go after him … he would more likely go after me. I sure the hell …" Linx pulled on his leather glove with his teeth and looked up finally noticing the teenager. He shifted the bikers helmet under his other arm as he walked up to Danny patting him on the head. "There you are little hell raiser. Vlad blew a gasket when you didn't come back with the driver. I told him you'd come back when you were good and ready … Sadly, I can't go out and find you with my bike now. I really wanted to go for a ride and Vlad wanted his baby safe at home." Danny flinched at his godfather's name. "Don't you worry about that big old pussy cat. I'll cover for you mostly because you haven't picked up your godfather's bad habit of dateless ness you lucky dog." The ex-military wiped some lipstick off Danny's higher cheek. "Now go to bed. You look beat." The teenager wanted to fall on his knees and thank god for his luck, but instead did what he was told. He'd need his rest for the cussing he was surly going to get in the morning.

XXX

Danny smiled in his sleep. He was dreaming a good dream. Sam was holding his hand and they were watching the sunset in a field of dancing grasses.

XXX

Paw07: Wow … it's done … finnaly. The next chapter is already half way written so it shouldn't take as long as this one did. Vlad gives Danny a certain talk that will have everyone blushing, the is a 'aww' moment, and then the chapter ends really sad. Great combo huh?


	22. Lost Love

Paw07: Yo' so horny! … (Fair warning.)

Chapter 22: Lost Love

XXX

Her soft lips parted slightly as Carmen stared at him. How could he deny her? Danny allowed his lips to tremble as he kissed her softly. The half ghost felt his face flush as she returned the kiss pulling him closer. Carmen kept pulling him closer until she was able to snake her tongue into his mouth and start playing a round of tongue hokey. She tasted so good. Danny barley could resist the need to bite into her as if she was a piece of candy. The tongue game continued for several minutes until Danny felt her body rub up against his knocking them both to the floor with a groan. Carmen's beautiful hands then started to move away from his neck and down Danny's trembling body unbuttoning his shirt so that his chest was revealed. Danny tried not to squirm away when he felt her fingers slide down his pants and between his legs. The teenager groaned slightly as Carmen started to move her fingers so meticulously around the bulge in his pants. Danny thought he might collapse from the sudden rush of an almost animal like passion he was experiencing. Before he knew what he had done Carmen's shirt had been unbutton as well revealing her soft flesh. She pulled away for a moment when Danny started to run his fingers over the back of her bra strap. He had no idea what he was doing, but he must have done something wrong for her to pull away.

"Daniel?" She whispered as her fingers pressed down.

"Yes." He whimpered as his fingers tried to pull at the buckle on the silk garment that kept him from his prize. Carmen was smiling as if she knew something he did not, making Danny move his fingers faster.

"Danny wake up."

"What?" The half ghost whimpered, as Carmen's image started to dim and the hormonal rush started to fade making him feel empty. He needed … he wanted her.

"Danny! Wake the fuck up! You might have been able to get out of it last night, but Vlad still wants to talk to you. So get out of bed!"

The teenager's eyes popped open as he woke up from his dream. Skulker could be so cruel at times. The teenager sat up in his bed ready to obey Skulker's demand feeling strangely aroused and … wet? Danny swallowed as he shifted his legs under his blankets feeling the stickiness. He quickly threw off his sheets to reveal the mess he had made due to his dream about Carmen. The sticky white stuff was all over and not only that he had, as Drake had so kindly stated once during a rather embarrassing conversation, a stiffy. "Shit. What the hell?"

"Ghost child don't make me come in there! My eyes still hurt from the last time I came into your room to wake you up." Skulker pounded on the door impatiently. "Come on. You can't stay in there forever." The ghost stopped talking all of a sudden. "Danny are you even in there? You better be in there you little brat! Cause if Vlad finds out that you sneaked out, you -

The teenager squeaked at the threat. Should he call out or should he remain silent? He'd rather die then allow Skulker to see this. He'd be mocked till the end of his days, but he couldn't just run off. Puberty sucked! Why was he being punished this way? He knew these things were supposed to happen, but he still had questions. No way in hell was he going to ask Vlad so he had to keep this to himself. The teenager swallowed as he looked down at his sheets. How was he suppose to hide this?

"That's it. I'm coming in there." Skulker opened the door and the teenager cried out in horror. What should he do? Desperate to keep his self-respect Danny grabbed a letter opener and threw it at the opening door.

Skulker squeaked as a letter opener flew out of the teenager's room implanting itself into the wall. The hunter stared at the jiggling handle of the opener for a moment. "Danny! Don't throw things! Remember what happened last time you threw something in the house? I sure for one don't want to press his wrath."

Danny swallowed … he had to get rid of that freak. "No! Don't come in here! I'm … naked." The teenager slapped himself. He was so stupid sometimes. "Now get out of my room! Out. Out. Out." He hissed.

The hunter rolled his eyes. Such a terrible liar. "Fine. I'm not your fucking babysitter. If Vlad wants to talk to you then he can get you himself!" Skulker decided it was to early for one of the teenager's temper tantrums so he'd better send _dad_ in to take care of it. "And stop acting like you're PMS-ing. I sure the hell can't punish you, but Vlad can." The hunter then disappeared through the wall sure he had heard a great sigh of relief come from the room, but he doubted that. A scream was more likely to come from that room then a happy sigh.

Danny sighed heavily. God must have been in a good mood this morning to spare him a moment of utter horror. The teenager threw off his sheets. He had to clean this up before his godfather got in here. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if Vlad had found out about his wet dream. There would probably end up being an embarrassing silence followed by laughter that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his insufferable life. Danny shook off the thought deciding to leave such a situation best to the impossible and started gathering his sheets. Once that was done he quickly changed his cloths. Now the only thing left to do was … sneak down three flights of stairs to the basement without being seen, heard, or even acknowledged, while carrying a huge pile of laundry. If he had his ghost powers this would be easy. Fate was cruel at times. "I curse you puberty … curse you."

The teenager slid against the wall like some sort of spy as he peeked around each corner. Once he was sure no one was in the hall he'd run down it like a bat out of hell. Danny's feet came to a screeching halt when he heard voices coming his way. He looked around nervously like a hunted animal and quickly dived into one of the cleaner's closets.

"So Danny was acting funny this morning? … Well that's normal." Stated Vlad in a level voice as he checked over some paperwork for the party. He hated parties when they didn't have a evil plot mixed into its clutches … of course he could always over shadow some rich bastard and steal their company. Vlad already had more then enough money, but it never hurt to get one's fingers a little deeper into the world's economy. If you have enough money you could rule the world. The billionaire then continued talking to the ghost beside him who had overshadowed the body of a butler so he could freely walk around the house. "I hate parties Skulker, but maybe I could overshadow someone and get my fingers on a movie company or a music company and give it to Danny for his birthday. He'd like that right? … Wait! When is Danny's birthday?"

The hunter shook his borrowed head. "I thought you were going to punish him not give him a present?" There was a clank down the hall and the ghost nervously looked around the hall for the Lunch lady. He was half glad he had borrowed this body so she wouldn't recognize him. That woman was bloody crazy. "Huh … you're a failure as a father. You can't even punish the boy?"

The billionaire rolled his eyes. "Okay … I was going to slap him, but Linx talked me out of it. Plus, he said he was going to call social services if he saw a bruise on the boy. Oh! How I hate that man sometimes. If he wasn't a bloody genius I would have killed him by now."

The hunter laughed and ran his hand through the butler's hair. Real hair was so soft, but it wasn't green either. "Lair. You're just a big softy who'd die if his pet shed a tear … but the kid sure was pissy this morning so his birthday could be today." The hunter and then whispered, "About the thing we were talking about the other night. Should I have Walker or Clock Work check out the mark?"

"Huh … what?" The billionaire wasn't listening. Had he forgotten his godson's birthday? What kind of father would do that?

Their voices quickly disappeared down the hall as their pace increased. Danny stood there peering out the door in a confused manner. He had only caught a few words that Vlad had been whispering to the butler, but he had forgotten about his own birthday as well so he didn't mind that Vlad didn't know the date. To tell the truth he'd really just not have one this year. He was so depressed lately… but that was still one month away. Danny sat down on a chair that was covered in cobwebs in the back of the closet. In one month he'd be fifteen. What would have his family done for him when he woke up in his own bed three weeks from now? He smiled sadly. Dad would burst into his room and tell him about ghosts, mom would probably have a radioactive cake with his name on it, Jazz would probably have a huge speech about his increased responsibility, and his two best friends would take him to the mall for some good laughs. Before the teenager knew what he was doing, he was wiping tears from his eyes and blubbering like a whale. Danny didn't want a birthday. He just wanted the world and time to forget about him and leave him to his misery.

The teenager stayed in that small closet for several more minutes weeping. He hated people seeing him cry. It was like a punch in the stomach when they would look down at him with pity. He hated that look in his godfather's eyes and everyone else's when the subject of his parents was brought up. Even Walker's and Skulker's eyes would pity him. It was done. Over. It was no longer important. Why couldn't everyone just forget them? A huge whimper escaped him and he threw his hands over his mouth. Danny tried to hold his breath until his whimpering was suffocated by the need for breath. Danny knew that was a lie. He was the one who couldn't forget his family. He just wanted the pain to fade away with them.

The teenager took a breath out of necessity and stood up. The whimpering had faded once again, because he had pressed it to the back of his mind. Maybe that's where all that pain was coming from in his chest. It was pain from his memories building up and escaping in a physical form. Danny shook off the thought and gather up his mess. There was a time for crying and a time for everything else. This was everything else time ... especially 'sneak behind everyone else's backs and use the washing machine' time.

Danny was surprised how easy it was to sneak down the three flights of stairs without being seen … he was even more surprised by how there was nobody in the basement to stop him. Why hadn't anything gone wrong yet? The teenager really didn't want to find out so he ducted into the damp, dungeon-like room and there laid his prize … a brand new set of washing machines along with a huge dryer. "I see the maids snuck something else in with the rest of the repairs."

The teenager quickly threw open one of the huge washing machines and dumped his messy little secret in the washer. He turned the knob to 'on' and dumped about half of the container of detergent in. He had no idea how much soap he needed, but at least he knew he had enough. The teenager then sat on top of the machine and buried his head in his hands. He was thanking God that nobody had found him.

The machine had just hit the rinse cycle when the door flew open all of a sudden making Danny jump. Was it Vlad who'd probably throw him over his knee and … he didn't want to think about the rest. His mind was already traumatized enough.

Linx stepped into the room and quickly lit a cigarette. He took a puff and rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he was overcome by enjoyment. He exhaled through his nose releasing the horrid gray smoke into the air. He had taken at least two more puffs until he saw Danny sitting there with a shocked look on his face. The skirt chaser growled in his throat. That was the very reason he came in here! He wanted to get a smoke, but Vlad threatened him about smoking in front of his godson last night. He said the kid had more then enough bad influence from his real father already. He took one more puff and dropped the cigarette, putting it out with his heel. "Sorry kid. Didn't know you were in here… well?"

"Well what?" Stated Danny nervously thinking that the man had figured out his dirty little secret.

"I want to hear a 'Thank you Mr. Nikolli for saving my ass last night'." He said with a smirk. Linx was really starting to warm up to the kid, but there was just something different about him and Vlad had gone to extreme measures to protect that. The billionaire had even paid off some major tabloids and newspapers to keep the kid's name, picture, and past well hidden.

"Thank you!" Danny almost screamed it. He was relieved that Linx hadn't figured out what he had done and that he was saved for the night, but today was a new day and a new lecture.

"That's a good boy. Vlad was so enraged last night that I almost thought he was going to punch me in the eye for a moment there. He rambled on how you were his responsibility and that I had no right in letting you go Scot-free... but don't worry. The boss man probably cooled down by now." The man leaned against the wall and stared at the teenager. Danny kept shifting his legs like he was nervous or something. "What are you doing down here anyway? You do realize that the largest party of the year is in three days … I'd be screwing off or inviting my friends over or something." The kid just nodded his head and smiled. The same kind of smile a person uses when they want to get rid of someone. The skirt chaser had used the same smile many of times to know it. "Answer me or I'll send you up to your dad instead of giving you a ride to school in his new Spider."

"Just … washing." Danny blubbered as soap started to seep from the top of the washing machine. Had he put to much soap in?

"Washing? That doesn't sound like the son of a billionaire … what are you hiding in the washing machine?" Stated the vice president as he swished a strand of his blonde hair out of his face so he could glare down at the teenager properly, making him look even more Dash-like then usual.

"Nothing … and stop calling me Vlad's son. He's not my father." Hissed Danny. No way in hell was he moving!

"Now you're just getting defensive meaning you are hiding something. Move." Nikolli stopped leaning on the wall, walked over to Danny, and then pointed to the floor. The kid was either going to move on his own or he was going to move him. The teenager didn't move. He was hiding something in the washing machine … what? "Danny what are you hiding?" A memory suddenly flashed over Linx's. He had helped his roommate do laundry once and found some weed in the pocket … after it exploded in the washing machine that is. Danny also seemed to be depressed and his eyes were slightly blood shot. Maybe the only horrible secret Vlad was trying to hide was that he adopted a drug addict. " Danny … are you doing drugs?"

"What! I mean no! I'm not." Squeaked the teenager as Linx drew nearer to him.

"I don't believe you… If you're doing drugs please tell me. They'll ruin your life. Now what are you taking?" The skirt chaser added gently not wanting to push the kid away. "Does your dad know?

"No!" Danny shook his head as he accidentally dragged himself into the stupidity of the situation. Adults were so stupid! "I'm not doing drugs!"

Linx shook his head. The kid was in denial. "If you're too afraid to tell Vlad we don't have to… yet. I'll just make up some excuse while you go to rehab, but you have to go into rehab and get clean or I swear I'll tell him."

"I'm not doing drugs! Now leave. Really, I'm not … It's just I …"

The door was flung open and in stepped a rather angry looking godfather. If it was possible, there were flames in the background. Danny felt his insides crash into his lower stomach. He hated his life. "Morning Vlad… get a nice sleep?" Choked Linx. He was sure he had just felt Death breath on his neck.

"No!" The older half ghost growled as he glared at Danny with such intensity that the teenager cringed as if he had just been shot.

"Well that's to bad. Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking the kid to school." Linx made a grab for the teenager's arm and was about to take him away when Vlad stopped him. Linx swallowed … He could see it now. 'Psychopathic Billionaire Kills Two' flashing on the television screen. He'd run, but he knew there was no escape. The billionaire would probably hire Oprah's mafia if he did. There was no escape.

"I heard everything Linx! Daniel." He simmered. "What the hell is wrong with you? I trusted you and here you stab me in the back. Is that where you were last night? Getting … what is that blasted teenage word … high … doped?" Vlad's fingers formed a fist as he stood there using all his self-control not to 'go ghost' and blast the room apart.

Danny knew he was in deep shit now. _Idiot Linx_. "No. I'm not doing drugs! Are you all deaf?"

"Shut up! I can smell the smoke in the room!" Linx swallowed and was about to speak up again, but Vlad slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What? No. I told you that! I'm not doing marijuana or weed or cocaine or any of that!" Danny cried. He would have jumped off the washing machine and shook the older half ghost into some common sense, but his hard one was relentless. The only thing he could do was keep his legs crossed praying God would smite him now rather then later.

"You're taking cocaine too?" The older man's anger was slowly being replaced with a heart fallen expression. He was a bad father! A horrible father! "Where did I go wrong?"

"No! You didn't do anything wrong … and I'm not doing drugs. I just came down here to do some laundry and …" The teenager swallowed his tongue. He couldn't say the rest. _God please hurry and smite me_!

"You came down here to do laundry? Why?" Vlad was rather unconvinced … but he really didn't want to send Danny into rehab. The kid's company was like gold to him. He valued it almost above anything else.

"It's just I … I," The teenager placed his arms around his belly and tried to force his pride into his stomach. "Don't make me say it out loud." Vlad rolled his eyes and decided to humor the boy. He leaned over so Danny could whisper in his ear. "I had to wash my sheets. That's why I'm down here."

"So?" Vlad stated caring little. Angry was still seething under the surface.

"I had a certain kind of dream and …" Danny stopped hoping that the older man would catch on, but Vlad still had that angry look in his eye. Danny ground his teeth. God wasn't kind, he was abnormally cruel. "I had a wet dream okay and it got everywhere."

Vlad drew away with a 'oh my god' expression. "Oh… Oh… well that explains everything." The billionaire swallowed. That wasn't expected. He then leaned back and whispered. "Did Jack ever tell you about those things? Like birds and bees … or do I have to tell you everything?" Stated the bachelor nervously. He wasn't prepared for this. Should he panic? … No. Never panic.

"Yes … no … some. You knew my dad." Whimpered Danny. He knew what was coming… one of those conversations that made you run out of the room screaming.

"Well better late then never." Vlad stated bitterly at the thought of Jack's stupidity. The older half ghost then let go of Linx's mouth. "Would you mind excusing us? We need to talk privately."

"No. I can't do that. I'm calling social services if you even think about punishing that boy. It was probably just peer pressure." Linx hissed as he looked down at the blushing teenager. What had he whispered?

"I'm not punishing him." Growled the billionaire impatiently. "We are just talking. Now get!"

"I don't believe you and I'm not going anywhere." Linx crossed his arms and glared at the man. He was not moving! Never.

Vlad rolled his eyes and leaned over ready to whisper in his ear the truth, but Danny caught on immediately. "No! Don't tell him. Please!"

The bachelor shook his head. "He's a man. He'll understand… probably more then most the pervert." Linx gave him a confused look and Vlad stated, "Danny had a certain dream and is rather confused and embarrassed about it. So please leave so I can do my fatherly deed and tell him about it."

The seriousness in Linx's face continued for a moment and then slowly a smile started to form on his face … then the laughing came. Danny buried his head in his hands and started whimpering. Vlad shook his head and slapped the man in the back of the head hissing. "Stop it Linx! The boy is already embarrassed!"

The vice president stopped laughing momentarily. "Sorry. I'm just so glad that it wasn't drugs. I'll leave you to your … fatherly deed." Linx headed for the door, but stopped suddenly and joked over his shoulder. "If you want to know some good pick up lines for women or the best sex positions don't be afraid to ask." He then disappeared with an evil grin as the older half ghost slammed the door with a hiss.

"Sorry Danny, but believe me we would have never gotten rid of him otherwise. I know from personal experience. Now give me your hand. I'd rather not discuss this in such a … moldy place." Danny didn't take his godfather's hand. He just sat there with a pleading look in his eyes. "What's wrong now?"

The teenager looked down at the floor. "I'd rather not move from this spot."

"Why not? It's perfectly fine to be embarrassed. I sure the hell was when I was told about all the fine details." Vlad said softly trying his hardest to forget the night before and support his godson. "Is there something else?"

Danny turned a slightly redder tint as he pulled his legs a little closer together. _Okay, just blurt it out. _ "How do I get rid of a … stiffy? It won't go away."

Vlad tried not to laugh. So that's why he was sitting there like a constipated log. "Well … masturbation is the best way I suppose, but there is always a cold shower."

"Which is the fastest way to get rid of this embarrassment?" Danny felt like a moron. _God is laughing at me. I just know it._

Vlad sighed. "It's not a embarrassment. It's normal. Now what else do you want to know?"

"I just want to know how to deal with girls and …" The teenager sighed. He couldn't believe that he was talking about _this_ with his once arch nemesis. This was just cruel irony.

"You want to know about sex and how to do it?" The teenager didn't say anything making Vlad suspicious. He didn't even whimper at the word. "You haven't done anything yet have you?" Danny squirmed under his gaze. "You did it last night didn't you? Did you use protection at least?"

"No." He stated defensively. He hadn't done anything yet! Vlad took a step back in shock taking it all wrong. Danny wanted to slap himself. What had he just agreed to!

"You didn't?" Vlad wanted to slap himself. Why hadn't they had this talk earlier and here he was worried about drugs. Who knows what damage could have been done.

"I mean yes!" Stammered Danny slightly confused. His godfather was getting it all wrong!

Vlad shook his head in disappointment. "I wish you would have asked me first Daniel. The best protection is to do nothing at all. What if there was a hole and she gets pregnant or what if she had a STD." Vlad ran his hand through his hair and sighed. What to do?

Danny felt a lump set in his throat. "But I didn't do a thing beside kiss her. I didn't have sex."

Vlad stopped his pacing and sighed. "Oh thank god … and don't scare me like that again." The billionaire felt his heart calm. That was scary. "Sorry that's my fault. I jumped to conclusions. Now lets find you a bathroom. I'm sure you can take over after that… Right?"

Danny nodded. "I heard enough about that from Dash." The teenager jumped down feeling embarrassed when a snort came from Vlad, which he quickly covered up with a cough. The teenager sighed and then whispered to himself. "I should have taken the drug idea."

(Hour later)

Danny sat across from his godfather blushing red as Vlad swiveled in his chair on the opposite side of his desk as he ranted on about manhood and the mysteries of women. "So you see that woman have this cycle once a month and you should try to remain on their good side till it passes… Buy them chocolate. There is also the small fact of …," Vlad stopped and raised an eyebrow as he watched his godson quake under his gaze as if he was being yelled at, "Do you have any questions Danny? I can go a little deeper in the facts sex or different ways to please your partner without actually having it?"

Danny sank deeper into his chair and shook his head. This had to be the worst day of his entire life! … But at least Jack wasn't telling him this. He'd probably tell everyone in he house making an embarrassing situation more embarrassing. "Are we done?"

Vlad shook his head. "No … Now who's this girl you were talking about? Have you been doing anything other then kissing? Cause if you are overcome by your hormones I want you to stop immediately … but if you can't I want you to carry one of these around." Vlad started digging through his desk and pulled out a small square package giving it to Danny. "It's a condom. Put it in your wallet, but please … please don't get into a situation where you'll need it until you're older… much older."

"Yes sir." Danny whimpered unable to wash the horror from this last hour from his memory. "Is it over?"

"For now … but if you ever have any questions don't hesitate to ask okay? I don't want you doing something you'll regret." Vlad wanted to sigh. It was over… that was easier then he thought, but he still felt like this wasn't the end of it.

"Good." Whimpered Danny. "I'm going to go die now." The teenager got up and was about to run out the door and barf because of the jidders in his stomach, but Vlad stopped him.

"One more thing … I want you to stay home for the rest of the week. There was a sinister lurking around the school … we didn't catch it and it's bound to be around the school still. Don't worry, I'll tell your principal. Now go get breakfast. Skulker's been on my back about you not eating enough. He say's what is the use of half starved prey."

XXX

The next two days passed quickly enough with the slight problem of hiding from Vlad because Danny was too embarrassed to even look at him. But the teenager knew he couldn't do that now. Today was the party and there was already a crowd of rich people wearing dead animals gathering. The party was still three hours away and everyone was already here. The teenager winced when he saw one Damian Rockefeller step out of a white limo accompanied by his dark haired father and a red head that look the age of his sister … she kissed Damian's dad. "Now that's just nasty." Danny stepped in from his personal balcony. The last thing he need was someone noticing him. He jumped out of his skin when he saw two people standing in his doorway.

"Not as nasty as your haircut." Hissed a dark skinned man with an abnormal haircut that looked like an alligator. Danny gave Linx a questioned look who was standing next to the weird guy wearing a purple shirt and alligator haircut. "You were right Linx. He needs some work."

"Work?" The teenager didn't like the sound of that. It probably would be considered torture in most countries.

"Well you don't think you are going to be parading around the party in your night ware and that horrid hairdo do you?" Danny just looked at the strange man nervously and pulled at his blue silk pajamas. Should he run? "Thought so. Now hold still you walking stick, we'll start on your suit … you do realize that anorexic is out this year right?"

"I'm not anorexic." Hissed Danny as the strange man led him into the middle of the room and started to take his measurements. Danny shivered slightly. He hated people touching him … especially when they looked gay.

"Well that's what everyone is going to think Danny. They don't know that you are sick so Pedro here is going to make sure your suit is a little baggy, but not to baggy. Just enough so people don't say that you have a eating disorder." Linx stated flatly as he sat down at Danny's desk and started to page through his journal. "Wow. Now I have some entertainment while Pedro makes you beautiful." The teenager growled and was about to grab his writing, but the strange man pulled him back into a chair and started snipping away at his hair.

XXX

Vlad sighed as he walked up to Danny's room. What had he been thinking allowing Linx pick Danny's tailor. He swallowed as he imagined Danny looking like Lincoln and opened the door. He smiled when he saw his godson. Danny looked so mature in a white suit fitted off with a yellow rose in his pocket and a silver tie. Danny hissed as Pedro pulled at his hair until it was smoothed back making him look very formal. Pedro smiled at his finished work and then looked over to Vlad. "I do good work don't I? He was a thin little monkey when I first saw him now he's a prince. A perfect little prince."

The billionaire nodded his head and walked up to Danny. Pedro smiled and left the room without another room. Vlad looked down at his godson with a soft smile as he put his hands on Danny's shoulders. "You look so mature Danny. So very handsome."

Danny shook his head but said nothing. It felt odd to have Vlad show other emotions except rage and worry to him… but for some reason he felt so sad. He would have loved for his parents to see him like this. They would have been so proud.

Vlad saw the sadness in godson's eyes. He put Danny's chin in his hand and forced his godson to look him in the eye. "It's a party Danny … not a funeral. Stop looking so sad." The billionaire stated softly as Danny pulled away and looked back at the floor.

"I know." The teenager whispered. He barley could even hear himself speak … his parents would have been so proud … so proud.

Vlad continued to hold onto his smile. "Danny I'm so proud of you… You've become an excellent young man and so very strong over the past few months." The bachelor smiled when Danny looked directly at him with his eyes full of astonishment. "I was going to save this for later, but I think you've earned it now." Vlad had been trying to choose a good time for this and he found no better time to show Danny that he wasn't just his godson … he was his son. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pair of golden cufflinks with small 'M's on them. They weren't very flashy, but Vlad seemed to be very proud of them. "These are the first cufflinks I ever bought… I want you to have them. You are no longer just a Fenton … you are my son as well. You are a Masters and you should wear that name proudly."

Danny found his voice catch in his throat. He wanted to yell that he was a Fenton! Fenton! … But for some reason he could not. Tears had started to gather in his eyes and he took the cufflinks. He was so happy that Vlad cared about him … that he was proud. "Thank you." The teenager whimpered slightly as he tightened his first around the tiny little treasures. Danny felt a tear slip down his cheek. He quickly tried to wipe it away with his sleeve out of shame, but Vlad stopped him and took a handkerchief out of his pocket. The billionaire then knelt down slightly and wiped away the tears, which were quickly replaced by more. Vlad smiled down at him and was about to say something else, but Danny thought he might explode if he didn't say it first. He wrapped his arms around his godfathers middle and cried, "Thank you. It's the best gift ever. Thank you for loving me Vlad … I love you too" Danny felt the last words catch in his throat, but he managed to whisper them anyway, "You are my father as well."

Vlad felt his heart throb and he embrace his godson in a tight hug. Those words were so wonderful to hear. He had no idea if he was raising Danny right … but now he knew for sure. "Thank you Danny. Those are wonderful words to hear."

Danny had no idea how long he was allowed to be held in his godfathers arms, but when Vlad finally pulled away the teenager felt empty inside. It felt nice to know someone cared about him and that he wasn't alone in the world. He wanted to hold onto that feeling for a moment more … but the warmth in his godfathers smile made up for it. His blue eyes seemed to dance with the happiness of a child. "I know I'd rather stay in this room all night and catch up, but it is one thing to be fashionably late and another to not even make a appearance to our own party. Now smile. This is your time to shine, because the world finally gets to meet the famous Danny Masters."

XXX

Vlad was glad that Danny had warmed up to him so quickly. Who wouldn't if they had no one else in the entire world … but hopefully that wouldn't be so very long. The billionaire had been thinking about it for a while now. He had been thinking about getting married. He had never given the subject much thought since he was always after Maddie. That woman he had chased for so long was suppose to be his wife one day … but that could never be. This party was a perfect place to find a respectable woman … of course if Danny didn't like her, Vlad didn't like her. It was all for Danny. For his son.

"Vlad." Stated Danny who was walking beside him down the hall to the ballroom. "I really do like parties but … I hate rich people." The teenager muffled the last part as he glared at the approaching door.

The billionaire stared down at him slightly dumbfounded. He then threw his head back with a wholehearted laugh. Vlad grabbed the teenager around the neck and ruffled his hair with a quick nuggy. "Ha. Ha. You are one of those rich people so you must hate yourself a lot."

Danny pulled away and tried to straighten his hair. "You know what I mean. Rich people are rude, greedy no matter how much money they have, either to smart for their own good or complete idiots, snobby, over sexed, and –

"That's quite enough. I know exactly what you mean." Vlad smiled. Danny was so hilarious with his rantings. "Why do you think I moved here instead of Holly Wood? Rich people are all a bunch of spoiled, good for nothing, drama queens." Danny grinned evilly and continued to walk with his godfather to the front entrance to the ballroom caring little if he was seen. Vlad's smile faded and he added in a worried tone. "So you don't like rich people?"

Danny saw the expression and panicked. Had he just insulted his godfather? "No! I mean yes. I mean … you're rich and you're okay."

Vlad swallowed. Here goes nothing. "So if I was looking for a wife to help raise you, you wouldn't like her to be rich?" Danny's jaw dropped unable to speak. His brain couldn't even process though as the shock rippled in his brain. "That's probably best. I wouldn't want it to end up being one of those celebrity marriages. They are all failures in the end."

The teenager was, in simple terms, shocked! Vlad was going to get married because of him? "You're joking right? Right? You don't have to get married because of me!"

The man shook his head. "I want you to have a mother and it would be good for me as well. Maddie's gone. She was gone the day Jack won her heart. I want someone to love. That was what I always wanted." His godson's eyes filled with worry. "And don't worry. I'm not going to rush it, but I decided to start looking. I want happiness and just between you and me… A grown man has certain needs and urges that can't be ignored forever." Danny turned red and looked away recalling the horror he had been told a few days ago. "You'll understand one day."

Danny tried not to release a huge 'eww' as he imagined Vlad making love to anyone! He shook off the mental image that he was positive had left mental damage. He had to try and talk his godfather out of it, but there was a blur of blonde, which was quickly followed by a scream from Vlad.

"I'm so happy that you are not gay and that you want to find a woman finally!" Linx wrapped his arms around the billionaire's neck and planted a slimy kiss on the man's cheek. Vlad drew away with a yip and wiped the slobber off his cheek. The skirt chaser then looked at Danny with sparkles glimmering in his eyes. He pinched Danny on the cheek with lightning fast reflexes and cooed, "I love you boy! I was certain Vlad would never find himself a good wife to get laid by every night. Lord now's he's to proud to just get a one nightstand. He needs a relationship." Vlad glared at him making the skirt chaser back off slightly. "Which isn't a bad thing. Now if you excuse us Daniel, Vlad hasn't been on a date in ages and I need to help him pick out a lady."

"I'm not dating a rich woman." Hissed Vlad who knew what kind of woman the ex-military had in mind already.

"Who said you had to date them. They're just practice." Linx grabbed the billionaire and started dragging him to the ballroom. Vlad hissed in protest, but he couldn't pull away. "Oh. There are some really hot ladies. Maybe I can find you a quick lay as well. You've been wound up really tight and some mad sex should get rid of that."

Danny just stood there in shock. Vlad wasn't kidding about Linx being a skirt chaser… but that was the least of his problems. Vlad was looking for a wife. The teenager whimpered at the thought of having his cheeks pinched every time the billionaire brought a woman home to meet him. He rubbed his hand over his cheek and quickly shook off the thought. He could worry about that later. The teenager had a party to attend and since he wasn't making his appearance with Vlad Masters he wasn't attending as one Daniel Masters so he could attend as one Danny Fenton. "Well that was easier then I thought …"

Danny swallowed when he heard a chorus of laughter and celebration fill the room as Vlad made his entranced. Danny knew had to sneak in or otherwise Vlad would point him out proudly, wrap his arm around his shoulder, and proclaim a toast to his _son_ Daniel Masters. To tell the truth that sounded kind of nice, but he wanted to keep his friends too. He swallowed. What should he do? A fat lady covered in nothing but dead animal suddenly pushed past him knocking him into the wall. She didn't even say sorry! Danny simmered … he was Danny Fenton not some rich son of a bitch like her. "I love you Vlad, but I also love fat woman." Danny ducted behind the ladies fat rump and slowly sneaked into the room behind her. Nobody even noticed him as he entered the room … probably thought he was one of her dead animal skins. Danny smirked when nobody noticed him and he jumped away from the fat lady landing him under the Catering table.

"What the hell!" Hiss the punch server as the punch bowl shook. He quickly lifted up the tablecloth and glared down at Danny. He had almost spilled a glass of punch on that ladies dress because of this little punk, and knowing these rich people her dressed probably cost more then his yearly income. "What are you doing under there? Think you're going to sneak some alcohol, huh? Well that isn't going to happen. Vlad Masters himself stated no alcohol to minors. He said he didn't want his son ending up like his vice president. Now get!"

"I'm not his son." Growled Danny. He was sick of people calling him that. It was as if Jack never existed.

"What?" Stated the punch server nervously. Had he just insulted someone important?

"Nothing … just grabbing my contact lens." Danny pretended to put a contact lens in poking his eye slightly. "Yah … I'm leaving now." Danny's eye teared up as he sneaked away. "Damn that hurt. How the hell do people put these in every day?" Whimpered Danny as he looked about the room rubbing his eye. He had to find a better hiding spot, but no as odd as the punch table.

"Hey Danny? Is that you? How did you get here?"

The teenager swallowed and turned around. Was it Vlad? He squealed in delight when he saw Drake and his posse hidden among the waves of rich people. He was glad that they were there, but half of him was afraid that they would find him out about Vlad. After all he was in the loin's den. He'd just have to stay low and he might be able to snake out of this. "What's up!"

"I'm so glad you are okay… we thought you were the latest victim to the Burning Hand." Lisa latched onto Danny's waist with a warm hug. The teenager tried not to blush. She was so beautiful with her flowing white gown. Kagoma was just as amazing in her gold fish komodo and Tech … was just Tech.

"Yes Danny." Whimpered Lisa as she drew away. "It was horrible. There was blood all over the sidewalk in front of the school and it was the blood of one of Damian's lackeys. The football player with red hair. What was his name?"

"Eric Roth … to bad really. He was great to cheat off when it came to Physics. He was a wiz at that but nothing else except muscle." Stated Drake heartlessly. "And you know that bastard Damian actually had the nerve to pretend nothing happened. He didn't even shed a tear … of course they never found his body so there is no real proof."

Danny nodded his head. He knew the jerk was dead as a doorknob, but if he suddenly knew and no one else did, he'd be suspect number one! The teenager was about to change the subject when he saw Linx come appear in the crowd. He seemed to be looking for someone. No doubt him so he could be paraded around like a prize… that wasn't going to happen. "Lets go out to the balcony. I need some fresh air."

XXX

"Please! Don't make me do this to Danny! He was my first love … my only love! I'd rather cease to exist then do this to him!" Whimpered Carmen as her thin body fell to its knees begging the demon before her who was sitting in the shadows upon a casket. The mausoleums roof had holes gracing his face with moonlight revealing his frown. He was pissed about something and she prayed that he'd spare her.

"That's why you have to do this beautiful? Something snapped tonight in the boy's soul and it can't wait." A smile quickly returned to the fire demon's face. "Besides, the betrayal of a loved one can kill a soul much faster and easier then any nightmare. Now get to work!"

"Please." She whimpered as she lowered her brow to the graveyard soil. "I beg of you master."

"No! Now get to that party and don't forget this." The demon handed a dagger to the girl. "And remember to tell him how much you love him."

XXX

Damian glared at the redhead who was holding onto his father like a prize. How he hated her. He hated her! … But there was always the Masters kid. Maybe dad would give him some attention if he made good friends with the Masters kid. It just had to work. It had to. The teenager walked away from his father. He didn't have to ask permission. His father had probably already forgotten he was there.

The young Rockefeller sighed as the sixth person he had asked stated that they had no idea what Daniel Masters looked like and should go ask Mr. Masters himself. Nobody seemed to know. No one. Not even that rich guy who knew the names of every guest. Damian sighed and swallowed his pride. He just had to risk looking like an idiot in front of Mr. Masters … the curiosity was just too much.

(Twenty minutes later)

It was a lot harder then Rockefeller thought to talk to Mr. Masters. People kept dragging the billionaire off as soon as he god near him. No matter how many times he tried to approach him there was always some fat ass to block his way. Damian growled in his throat as he watched the billionaire being dragged off for the sixth time … this was really starting to piss him off. "This sucks!"

"I know what you mean." Stated a strange blonde who suddenly appeared over his shoulder holding an empty wine glass. "This stuff is weak… probably afraid the kid would try to get a glass and end up like me."

Damian tried not to roll his eyes. Wine was so last season. "Oh, really. Now if you excuse me I have to find Daniel Masters." The teenager turned heel and was about to walk away when there was a whisper in his ear.

"I wouldn't call him Daniel if I were you. Only people he's scared of or respects are allowed to call him that without him getting into a hissy fit." Linx smiled as he watched the young teenager halt and turn face to look at him. "You're a Rockefeller right?"

"Yes … now would you be so kind to point me in the direction of him. I've been dieing to meet him." Stated Damian in the most respectable way he could towards a half drunken man.

"On the balcony... I think. Now go make friends, that kid is so sad about his real parents. Vlad does try his hardest, but a teenager just needs friends … I don't think he'll ever get that depressed glow out of his eyes thou." Linx was about to walk away when the young Rockefeller pulled on his sleeve.

"Which one is he? There are so many people on the balcony." The young Rockefeller couldn't help but notice that Drake and his posse, along with the new kid, were there. They had better not touched the Masters kid.

"He's the kid with the black hair in the white suit talking to that group of kids. The really thin one with blue eyes. I know he isn't much to look at but his attitude makes up for that." The skirt chaser couldn't help but smile as he watched the teenager laugh with his friends.

Damian nearly fainted on the spot. He was pointing at … "Danny Fenton?"

"Yah … how did you know his original last name?" Linx couldn't help but notice the shock in the young Rockefellers face.

"Oh … we're good friends at school." Damian had to use all his self-control not to grind his teeth and have a hissy fit. This sucked!

"Then why did you ask who he was?" This was just suspicious. Linx was wondering if he had done the wrong thing. The skirt chaser took a sip of wine … why should he care. What could that short little brat do anyway? Black mail Danny?

Damian silently thanked his dad for his quick lying skills. "Just didn't recognize him being all dressed up like that."

"Okay … I think." Linx shut up instantly when a lady latched onto his arm. The young Rockefeller glared at her. That red head was his father's arm candy. Why was she latching onto anyone else the slut?

"You're Vlad Master's right? I'm new to this country." She purred as she stroked the blonde's chin. Damian fought hard not to roll his eyes. She was from New Jersey … but this proved his suspicions. Trixy as he so bluntly called her over Lady Trish, was a leach and only paid attention to your name and face if you had a few billion dollars. Any normal person would now that wasn't Vlad Masters … of course this was good for him. No more bitch.

Linx thought about it for a moment. Should he lie? … Yes! "Yes I am my lovely lady. Let us fetch a glass of wine and I'll show you my private study."

Lady Trish giggled as they walked away, but then her gaze caught Damian. "Tell your dad that I like fishing and I just caught a bigger fish." And with that they were gone. Damian privately prayed that she'd get knocked up and turn fat. That would fill his nightmares with so much joy… of course there would always be another bitch to replace her.

XXX

"Have you guys seen that Masters kid yet?" Stated Drake in a bored tone as he took a sip of sparkling cider … the server wouldn't let him have wine. "My father wanted me to suck up to him so he could make a business deal."

Danny nearly snorted his drink back up his nose. "No. I haven't. He's probably just making out with some super model in the closet."

"Nah … all the maids here say he's a little angel. I mean Vlad just gave him the sex talk the other day. He's to pure and holy to do something like that." Drake said with a laugh. The other groupies just blushed and Tech looked bored.

The young half ghost choked on his drink again and started having a coughing fit as the liquid slid down his throat. Tech patted him on the back until the teenager managed to sputter, "How the hell did you figure that out!" Danny could feel himself panicking. Was Vlad telling every rich person in the world about their talk

Drake shook his head. "Danny. Danny. Danny. Don't you know that the maids and butlers know everything? Vlad might think that nobody hears him, but they do. They do… so my dad just had a conversation with one of the butlers and bam. Pure gold. My dad knows how to sweet-talk Mr. Masters. They talk about parenting."

Danny silently cursed the workers. They would all pay for this treachery! "Oh … well I'll remember that." Revenge time. "So your dad makes those cute little Rainbow Monkey toys huh? I think they're so cute." Danny snickered silently as the boy started to blush.

"Who told you that?" Drake whimpered as he panickly looked around to see if anyone he knew had overheard his nasty little secret. He nearly fainted when he saw one Damian Rockefeller looking at him. An evil grin planted firmly on his lips.

Danny swallowed. He should really watch his mouth. "What do you want?" The teenager was about to add 'get out of my house' but held his tongue. That might land him in a bit of trouble.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something Daniel … I mean Danny." Damian glared at the billionaire's son. Why had he lied about who he was? Didn't he like being rich? … No matter. He'd figure it out later.

Drake suddenly snapped out of his shock. "No way in hell are we leaving him alone with you Damian. You'll rip him apart." Hissed Drake. He was the leader of this group and he did not just let anyone walk over a member of his posse.

The young Rockefeller smiled. He had always wanted to rip into that ponytailed freak and now he had the chance. "Leave Drake and go play with your Rainbow Monkeys so the big boys can talk."

"Why you!" The hotheaded teenager pulled his hand into a fist, but Danny spoke up before he could leap at the jerk. Danny just knew that if there was a fight, attention would be drawn on them and the cat would be out of the bag for him.

"It's fine Drake. Damian just needs a shoulder to cry on because he can't get his daddy's attention, but daddy's to busy with your sister … I mean girlfriend." Danny stated feeling a sense of daring rise in his chest. This was his house and nobody screwed him over in it!

"Good one Danny!" Cheered on Tech as he and the girls dragged an enraged Drake from the scene before he sent berserk. The last thing any of them need was to piss of the host … that rumor about him being a ghost just might have some truth to it.

Damian tried not to grind his teeth, but he found that nearly impossible. That Masters brat had hit him close to home. Was it even worth father's attention if he had to deal with this raven-haired freak? The young Rockefeller caught sight of his father in the crowd. He had a new Sweden supermodel latched to his arm. "Look who's talking? At least I'm not embarrassed of my own father Daniel Masters!" Danny's eyes grew large yet he said nothing so Damian continued. "So embarrassed by your own father that you can't even bare his last name. Now there's a good son. Does Vlad even know that you're parading around school with a fake name … does Drake and your other friends even know? Come on Daniel … humor me."

Danny tried to not panic. Nothing was wrong. He could talk his way out of this as long as he didn't panic. Panicking made you look guilty… Okay. What would Vlad do? A smile quickly formed on Danny's lips and he doubled over in laughter. "You think I am the son of a billionaire? Do you have a fever or something? Here let me have a look." Danny put his hand on Rockefeller's forehead making his cufflinks shine from the sudden shift in light. The Rockefeller didn't have a fever, but he was pasty … like a powdered donut.

Damian pulled away and looking confused. Was he wrong? No, he couldn't be! … Wait. He knew this trick. It was the trick of the rich man. Laugh and act like a Holly Wood movie star. "You almost got me … I almost believed you. Man you learned your father's tricks fast."

Danny tried to hold his grin. Why wasn't it working? "I really think you should lay down Damian. You're being delirious."

The young Rockefeller became impatient and grabbed Danny by his wrist exposing his cufflinks in the light. "It is a common known fact that Masters prides himself on his cufflinks. It's also a well-known fact that after Vlad made his first million that the first thing he bought wasn't a car or even a martini to celebrate. He went and bought a pair of gold cufflinks with cursive 'M's on them. For the next ten years he said all his good luck was due to those cufflinks… The Masters name." Danny swallowed, but held onto his calm composure. "If you are going to lie about being Vlad Masters son you shouldn't wear his personal cufflinks." Damian let go of Danny's wrist with a grin of victory.

Danny had lost his composure. He was fuming. The half ghost growled through his clutched teeth. "Fine I am. So what."

"Well, first off … nice party. Second off … Hello new friend." Damian laughed slightly. He always got what he wanted. One way or the other.

"What!" The young half ghost yelled. The surrounding people went silent for a moment and then started their conversations again. Danny continued in a softer hiss not wanting to attract attention especially his godfather's. "Why? You hate me and I hate you. Are you that desperate to impress your father?"

"… You tell me? Wouldn't you do practically anything for the love of your father?" Damian looked him straight in the eye frightening Danny with their intensity. "You and me are going to have dinner at school Monday. You are then going to ask your dad to invite my father and me over for supper. And remember to smile when you say what good friends we are."

Danny was angry at first with the other teenager, but he suddenly pitied him. Damian was just a little boy crying out for the attention of his father. Danny was lucky enough to have two fathers that loved him like a treasure … maybe he should try to be Damian's friend. He was probably just a spoiled rich brat crying out for help, but no way in hell was he going to make it that easy. That little brat was going to suffer and then he might forgive him. "Fine … but you do realize that these means war… besides, getting into your father's pocket won't get you any closer to his heart. You do understand that, right?"

The young Rockefeller stood there gapping at him for a moment, but he was unable to say a thing so he stormed away. He hated Danny! He hated him cause he was right … but what other choice did he have to get his father's attention. Should he start acting violent or should he start getting broken limbs?

Danny glared at the Rockefeller as he disappeared. This sucked! He had never been blackmailed but this sucked! The teenager growled and turned heel. He was going to his room! He stormed out of the room knocking a bald man into a fat lady causing a domino effect to happen among twenty or more rich people.

XXX

Danny sat there on thick stone railing of his private balcony enjoying the soft warm night breeze that kissed his face and ruffled through his hair. He was glad he had left the party for a moment to get some silence and to think over what Damian had said. He also didn't want Vlad to grab him and show him off like some prize… he loved his godfather, but the guy could be such a jerk sometimes. Danny leaned over the edge slightly, staring at the stars. You could see the stars in Amity Park too, but they were not as brilliant as they were here. Maybe he should ask Vlad for a telescope, but knowing his godfather he'd buy a whole observatory. Danny shook off the thought … he just wanted to enjoy them. They were so brilliant … so warm, like a mother's touch or like the glow in Sam's eyes.

A hand on his shoulder disturbed his silence. Danny knew who it was. Vlad had noticed his dramatic exit. The teenager silently prayed that someone got a bloody nose. He wanted someone to suffer because he was suffering. "Sorry, for leaving Vlad. I just wanted to have some silence."

There was a soft giggle from a _woman's_ voice. "I'm glad you left. That way we can be alone for a while." A silk-gloved hand ran down the front of his jacket until it plucked the flower from his pocket. Danny looked over his shoulder into the starry eyes of Carmen. He blushed and turned around completely to look at her. She was so beautiful like some sort of goddess. Her dress was a brilliant blood red and it had an almost Goth look to it. It was something that Sam would wear except it was made for a girl with much, much bigger mountains that were nearly exploding out of the dress. Danny felt his insides jump for a moment with the same animal like need he had felt in the dream, but he tried to ignore it.

"Carmen … what are you doing in here?" Studdard Danny. He was really glad to see her but she didn't strike him as a daughter of a millionaire. Must have sneaked in, which was fine with him. It was something that Sam would have done. God he missed her. Was his attraction to Carmen just there because she reminded him of Sam?

"Aren't you glad to see me?" She pouted running her hand over his cheek making him blush even more.

"Well, yes. I just didn't think you'd be here." Danny looked at her lips. He wanted to taste them like he did in the dream. He wanted to peel that dress off her body and _Damn you hormones!_ Danny looked at his shoes … maybe he should ask Vlad about that later.

"Of course I would be here. You didn't meet me after school so I met you here instead." Carmen put her hand in his. "Come on Danny lets get out of here and have some fun. I promise we'll have a night you'll never forget. Lets go." She let go of his hand and started crawling down the ivory that was growing from Danny's balcony. Danny blushed as the wind blew her skirt up slightly. Hormones or her likeness to Sam couldn't be doing all this … Danny was emotionally attracted to her like he had known her most of his life, but they had just met.

"Okay … but let me just tell my godfather I'm going …" Danny stopped and patted the wallet in his pocket. He was so stupid sometimes. Vlad would probably think he was going to go have sex or doing drugs and yell at him in front of every one. "Never mind let's go, but let's try to be back before the party's over. The last thing I need is Vlad freaking out."

XXX

Danny looked around his surrounding's confused. Why were they here? This wasn't exactly exciting … it was just plain creepy. Why were they in the factory district? There was nothing here … nothing unforgettable at least. "What are we doing here?"

"I told you." She said sadly, "I'm giving you a night you'll never forget." Why did she have to do this? Why? She loved Danny. The lamppost flickered in the far end of the district revealing the shadow of a sinister for a moment, but it moved far to quickly for the boy next to her to notice. Carmen wanted to turn around and tell Danny to run… but that wasn't going to happen. She felt the knife shift under her skirt as they walked closer to their destination. If the good Lord felt any pity he'd end this now … but she never knew God to interfere with anything. "This way Danny. Into this abandoned factory."

Danny looked at it nervously, but didn't disagree. He just wanted to hang out with Carmen. It didn't matter where they went as long as he could be with her. "Okay." He whispered as he looked at the decaying building. What could be in there that was so grand? Danny decided he didn't care as he slipped through the chains that were over the door. He was just excited to find out what Carmen found so exciting.

The fire demon watched the two figures disappear into the building as he stood there on top the factory's rooftop. He smiled. This was too perfect. Capturing that girl's soul was the best idea he had ever had. "This is going to be fun."

Danny frowned as he slipped into the shadow-encased building. What the hell was this? There was nothing in the factory except empty boxes, conveyer belts, and a very thick layer of cobwebs and dust… and maybe a hobo if he looked though the boxes. "So what are we doing in here? Studying the varying species of spiders."

"No." She mocked as she slipped through the chains, sneaked up behind him grabbing him by the wrist, and pressing her body against his slightly. Danny tried to back away, but instead screamed like a little girl when he crashed to the floor hitting his head. He hissed slightly and looked up. He had hit his head on a metal pipe that was sticking out of the floor in the middle of the room. Carmen just giggled and pulled something out of her purse … it was a pair of handcuffs. Danny swallowed as the cold metal was slapped onto his wrists and to the metal pipe with inhumanly fast reflexes. He knew what was going to happen next. He wasn't ready. He was only fourteen. He wanted to wait a little longer. "Um … Carmen. I'm not ready for this." Carmen gave him a look. "I'm sorry. If I knew we were coming here to do that I wouldn't have come." Carmen just continued to smile and started to unbutton his white jacket, which wasn't really white anymore due to the dust. "You don't understand … I'm not emotionally ready. Hey, what are you doing!" The girl had opened his shirt and was starting to unwrap the bandages on his arm. "Carmen stop!" Surprisingly Carmen quickly kissed him on the lips and pulled away… she had tears running down her face. Danny felt guilty. Had he hurt her feelings?

"Carmen! Would you really give into a girl you just met so easily Danny? You were suppose to love me!" Carmen! She hated that name. She hated that name! Why hadn't Danny figured out that it was her? Why couldn't they have had more time? Here she was given life for a short time and she couldn't even spend it with the man she loved.

"You're not Carmen? Then who are you?" Danny struggled against the cold cuffs. Something wasn't right. Here he was afraid of her doing something dirty to him and now he just wanted to get out of this alive. What was wrong with this girl?

The tears were streaming down her face now like a fountain of pain. Why did the demon do this to her? First he had killed her and now she had to do this thing to the only boy she had ever loved. "It's me Danny! It's Sam! Samantha…" She added desperately. "How could you forget me?" Danny just gapped at her as if she was mad. Sam shivered slightly as her hands slid over her face revealing the truth as they went. There was a burst of light and she wore her true face. This was the only good thing about being a sinister. You could take the form of your past life momentarily.

"Sam …" Danny choked on his tongue when the name escaped his lips. Sam was dead. "You can't be Sam. Sam's dead. She's dead!" Danny's voice was barley above a whisper as his head slumped into his chest. Why was this happening?

"You're right! The Sam you knew is dead! You let her die in the fire and all that is left is this shell who was foolish enough to think that you missed her … but look how quickly you rebounded! I haven't even been dead for four months!" Sam felt her stolen flesh shaking with sorrow. How could he! She hated him so much, but she didn't want to hurt him either.

Danny shook his head. She was lying! She had to be! Danny pulled harshly on his cuffs and growled as they cut into his skin drawing blood. He had to get out of here. The memories were coming back. He couldn't relive that. Not again! "You're not Sam you delusional freak! Now let me go. The real Sam loved me." Sam whimpered and Danny was forced to look into her eyes. Who was he kidding? "You just left me like that… You left me all alone and frightened." Danny's voice was no longer harsh and angry. It was sad and full of desperation as tears started to run down his face. He knew it was Sam … that is why he had all those feelings. Those feelings were for Sam.

If the girl had a beating heart it would have skipped. So he did miss her. "I missed you too Danny ..But," There was a hiss in the back of her mind telling her to hurry up. The demon was growing impatient," I can't forgive you for leaving me to die! I hate you Danny!" _I love you. _"I hate you!" _Forgive me._ "I hate you so much that I'd rather be dead then see your ugly face again!" _I'd want nothing better then to be by your side forever even like this_. "You did this to me Danny!" _Forgive this foolish heart._ "You're making me do this!" Sam pulled the dagger from under her skirt and kneeled down beside Danny whispering into his ear as she raised the blade into the air readying for the plunge. "I'm sorry." And with those parting words there was a spray for crimson as she plunged the blade not into Danny but into her own chest.

Danny was drawn back as the warm blood sprayed into his face … wasn't that blade meant for him? "Sam?" Her body fell against his and her now lifeless eyes stared up at him as he felt her warm blood seep into his clothing. "Sam." Nothing but silence and blood… and the smell of death. "Sam …" Blood everywhere. "Sam! Sam! Sam!" Danny felt his mind crack and his soul break as he started screaming her name hysterically. This wasn't happening! It was a dream! A dream! A scream of agony escaped him. He was broken. Death just take him so he could be with Sam!

Danny's sobbing was suddenly silenced when he heard a cold rhythmic clapping echo over the empty building. He looked away from his dead love and glared at the body that was slowly crawling out of the shadows. Danny felt his heart skip. "You … Fire Demon! You bastard! You bastard! You killed Sam! You killed Sam!" The teenager held no fear for the beast that walked up to him followed by two of his handmade pets.

The demon smiled down at Danny. He looked so beautiful covered in blood. "I didn't kill her … you did." The teenager stopped yelling and shook his head in denial. That thing was lying. Lying! "I'm not lying!" Hissed the fire demon reading the boy's thoughts as he kneeled down grabbing a clump of Danny's hair. The teenager whimpered but refused to cry out in pain. "She hated you so much that she wanted you to suffer twice as much for her death. You killed her. You did this." The demon rubbed Sam's blood over Danny's face.

"No … that can't be." Danny looked at the corpse. Was it true … Danny felt his heart shift. He felt so dead inside. Why wouldn't the demon just kill him and end his suffering? Danny allowed all strength to fade from his body. He didn't want to fight anymore. What was the point if he had no one to love in the world?

The demon smiled as he felt the boy's soul surrender. "Good boy … now get ready to scream." The demon laughed as he bit into his thumb drawing his black acidy blood. A drop fell on the cement below and quickly eating a small whole in it. Danny's eyes grew in fear. He was going to die … He screamed out in fear and started pulling on the handcuffs feeling the flesh on his wrist being ripped away with each tug! Where was that power he had brought forth before? Where was it!

The fire demon lavished in his panic for a moment and then plunged his bloody finger and dagger like nail into Danny's burn. The teenager screamed in hysterics as he tried to squirm away as the demon slowly pushed his bony appendage deeper and deeper into his mark… Danny suddenly stopped screaming when he felt a familiar warmth rise in his stomach. He'd never forget that warmth. It was his powers! Why had they shown up now? He didn't care. That thing was dead now! "I' going –

The demon slapped a hand over the child's mouth as he allowed his blood to flow into the teenager's veins. "You're not doing a damn thing!" Danny struggled to call on his powers, but the two sinisters latched onto each of his arms and held him down as the fire demon came closer to his face. The teenager struggled to pull away, but it was no use. The demon kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Awake." Danny's body froze and he watched with horror as black veins started to rise to the surface of his skin like tiny tattoos. The teenager screamed through the hand covering his mouth. Something was happening to his body, but he couldn't even move as his body was overcome with exhaustion. He was even to exhausted to lift his head when the fire demon and his two pets stepped away leaving him handcuffed to the pipe.

"That's a good boy. Just sit there and take a nice long nap. _Growing_ boys need their rest … I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone now. Lord knows you deserve it." The fire demon licked some of Sam's blood off his hand and then started to walk towards the exit leaving Danny there to fall into unconsciousness with his dead love in his lap… and the blackness swallowed him up. The world was a cruel mother.

XXX

Paw07: Yah! That's' the end of the chapter. No more… Poor Danny, as soon as life starts to turn for the better fate slaps him in the face. Anyway, next chapter has are favorite friends … Mr. Smith and Gatzby! What will Danny do when he finds out the whole world distrusts and hates him? How will he handle Sam's betrayal? Will he take Smith's advice? … What is Smith's advice? … You'll just have to wait and see.


	23. Innocence

**Paw 07**: The evil monkeys! Oh my god! They're eating my brains … no! My beautiful mind!

**Monkey 1**: (speak in funny British accent) I say … that is some good brain old chap. Why don't we go write the greatest novel in the world now that we've stolen Paw's brains.

**Monkey 2**: (speak in fake sounding British accent) Jolly good idea … of course we are sharing that same magical brain so great minds think alike. Let us go governor and become richer then the forty-sixth president.

**Monkey 1**: (British accent luscious) But there hasn't been a forty-sixth president.

**Monkey 2**: (British accent-y … but fake sounding) Exactly! To the White House! Ha. Ha. Ha.

**Paw07**: (Leave me dead, blood spattered over the floor, and my skull empty. Damn monkeys.) … Rambling.

PS: So sorry about not updating for like … a century, but I had some technical difficulties … but this long wait gave me some time to think up some new horrid ideas. It's going to be a blast … and here's a gruesome chapter for your pleasure.

Chapter 23: Innocence

XXX

Danny felt his head sway slightly to the west and then to the east. The smell of blood hanged in the air … it was sickly and caught in his throat, choking him slightly. He tried to phase through his cuffs, but he was so intoxicated by whatever the demon had put in his veins that he couldn't even think straight to be screaming out in horror for help. So the half ghost sat there against the wall feeling Sam's now cold blood seep through his white suit. He looked down at Sam. Her face wasn't facing his own, but he could see one misty eye staring up at him … mocking him … hating him. Danny would have screamed and begged the corpse to forgive him, but all he could do was feel the painful stab in his veins and listen to the sinisters wander around in the dark. Danny was certain that once the demon was done with him that he'd feed his corpse to those beasts.

The soft paddle of footsteps came his way and the demon halted in front of him. Danny would have lifted his head and glared at the beast, but he couldn't even find the equilibrium for the simple act of stilling his wobbling head. The fire demon leaned down and wrapped a decaying, lifeless hand around Danny's chin lifting it up so the teenager could look him in the eyes. Danny gagged as the smell of decay and death came off Joed's breath.

"How you feeling?" The fire demon cooed as he ran a lifeless hand through Danny's hair, combing it back slightly as he pushed Sam's dead corpse off to the side like a piece of litter.

Danny watched as Sam's dead flesh was moved. He glared at the demon and then spat in his face. If he was going to die he was going to have the small pleasure of making that monster scowl. "Die you mother fucker."

The demon pouted with Joed's borrowed flesh, but continued to run his yellow fingers through Danny's hair admiring it. "Well that's not very nice. You shouldn't spread lies. I don't fuck my mother … but I did fuck your dead sister. She squealed like a pig, but I always had a thing for red heads... and there's always your mother." Danny's eyes widened with horror and then rage. The teenager somehow found the rage energizing for his weak body as he thrashed around in his handcuffs calling the demon every name in the book… and a few the devil might even blush over. "Well we sure are feeling better, which must mean that you're done." Joed's hands started to shake with anticipation as he stared at Danny's scarred arm. "I've waited for so long … I've never been very patience, but after being trapped in Pandora's box for a few thousand years you learn that patience is a virtue. Not that I've ever been very good with virtues."

"Get the hell away from me! I'm going to get out of these cuffs and strangle you with both my hands." The teenager kicked the demon in the stomach and Joed barely flinch. He didn't even take a surprised breathe … of course the dead need not breath do they?

"My … how cocky we've become with just a little power and a little rest, but what else can we expect from the young?" The fire demon stopped staring at Danny's arm, grabbed his thrashing legs, and then sat on top of them so the teenager could barely wiggled. The young half ghost cursed and struggled to free his legs, but the demon ignored him and started running his fingers around Danny's pale chest making invisible doodles. Joed continued this until he finally grew bored and hissed into the shadows. "The one that was the young boy … come to me!" A sinister crawled out of the shadows and bowed to its master like a grotesque slave. The fire demon smiled. "Give me your arm." The creature did as it was told and the fire demon wrapped his cold fingers around the arm … and then a squeal of agony filled the abandoned building. Joed had pulled the sinister's arm off up to the elbow with one loud crack as bone, muscle, and flesh were pulled from the harboring body. A spray of blood flew everywhere drenching Danny and the demon making it look like they had just partaken in a cheap 'Carrie' remake.

"You may go." Whispered the fire demon to the sinister, which was trembling on the floor in a puddle of its own blood. Joed grew enraged when the sinister did not move. It remained where it had fallen, clutching its bloody stub as it howled in agony. The demon glared into the shadows at the other two pair of eyes. "Move him!" The two remaining creatures crawled out of shadows. The sinister that had once been Troy Willow picked up the howling beast despite the way it clawed into his flesh begging for relief. Troy then crawled back into the shadows carrying his fallen companion. A soft cooing soon filled the shadows of the building and the bleeding sinister's cries were reduced to whimpers, but he demon didn't notice this. He was to busy with his decapitated arm to care. The demon dipped his fingers into the bloody limb dyeing his fingers red. Joed then placed his blood-covered digits on Danny's bare chest drawing transmutation circles. Danny couldn't take it! He screamed in horror and to his shock he was able to phase through his handcuffs… Danny swallowed his scream and prayed that the demon hadn't heard the small clink as the handcuffs came to rest on the cement below. Joed gave no signs of notice as he finished making the teenager's chest into a horrific canvas. The fire demon finally pulled away from Danny and stood up admiring his handy work of lines and circles that outlined Danny's body like a helpful diagram.

Danny looked down at the marks that were covering his chest and then at the demon who was humming to himself. Danny swallowed his fear … he was going to get through this alive, but first he had to know why. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You'll see." Joed mocked as he took the decapitated limb and started to use the bloody stub as a bizarre paintbrush while he slowly started to draw a circle around the area where Danny _was_ hand cuffed.

The demon froze as he come around the back of the teenager … Danny swallowed. The demon had noticed the cuffs. The teenager jumped to his jello-like legs and transformed into his phantom form while hissing, "Or maybe I won't." The demon stood there a moment glaring at him and the teenager couldn't help but smile. "God how I missed this white hair … Now where's the nearest extinguisher cause it's time to put you out."

The demon stood there a moment more not making a move… except for rolling his eyes at the teenager's stupid comeback. He looked at the limb in his hand and threw it away to one of the sinister's who caught it. "Save that. It seems our little bird can still fly … oh well, I'll break both your wings this time and hopefully your mouth, because that was just corny."

"Maybe we should make some popcorn." Mocked the sinister of past that had just grabbed the decapitated limb. Both Danny and the fire demon froze giving the sinister a confused look. "Don't you get it? Fire … corn … popcorn?"

Danny shook his head. The world was full of idiots … especially dead ones. "Um … lets just forget that and get to the part where I whip your firy behind!" Danny didn't know why he was being so cocky but the rush of adrenaline from having his powers back was overwhelming. He was finally going to get his revenge … or die trying.

Joed smiled at his prey as his digits turned into small daggers. He brought his hand up allowing the faint moonlight to gleam off his nails. "Don't make me scar you. To loose that pretty face would be a true tragedy." Joed jumped forward ready to slash through Danny's middle like a toothpick, but Danny's brain kicked into 'on' mode and he phased into the ground. The fire demon slashed up the cement like a wedding cake missing his target. The half ghost phased out of the ground a yard away and swallowed as he watched the fire demon pull his claws out of the small crater where Danny had been standing. One punch and Danny would be done like turkey last Sunday … even though last turkey Sunday's turkey was still kind of pink.

The demon smiled, stood up straight, and dusted the cement off his jacket. "You're even better then I thought … but lets try that again." Joed pulled himself into a quick strike stance spreading his fingers out making himself look like a deadly fern. Danny swallowed … _Should I run? Fight? Scream like a little girl?_ But before the teenager could make up his mind a dance of red and blue light filled the building followed by the screaming of sirens. The demon growled as he turned away from his prey and stared out the huge windows near the roof. He scratched his head and sank his shoulders in a sigh of defeat. "It seams we'll have to continue this later." Joed smiled at the teenager showing off his fangs and then in a flash he was skipping over crates up to one of the broken out windows. The sinisters followed carrying their crippled companion. The demon glared at the bleeding one and hissed to troy, "That damn beast … someone must have heard him howling."

Troy pulled the bleeding creature a little closer and then begged in its defense, "Forgive him. The young one could not hold his tongue."

"Then I'll rip it out!" Hissed Joed. Tommy, the bleeding sinister, whimpered and pulled closer to Troy. The fire demon glared at his pets for a moment more and then stared down at Danny, "Let us be going. We should let the ghost child mature a little bit anyway." He smiled and then stated to the teenager directly, "See you my little bird. I promise to not be long." And with those words the fire demon dropped out of a second story window. The oldest sinister followed close behind … but Troy, holding Tommy like a precious china doll, took a step into the moonlight and just stared at Danny with almost pleading eyes … then he was gone.

Danny floated there in the darkness of the building. The sirens, the ache in his arm, the blood that covered him even in his ghostly form could not move him … he needed revenge yet it was pulled away from him in a taunting way. It was like trying to capture light in your hand … the moment you grasped it it'd disappear and continue to disappear no matter how may times you reached out for it. Danny's hands started to tremble as his head turned back to Sam. She still laid in a puddle of blood and her pale skin reflected in the light giving her an angelic look. The teenager's ghostly form faded as he stumbled toward her corpse. The teenager wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap. Sam's hair was so lovely even in death. It swayed like soft waves over his arm and chest. The ghost child buried his head into her hair and leaned his forehead against her cold scalp. He had her in his grasp … and now she was gone again because of him. It was all his fault.

XXX

Vlad pulled at his tie as he stormed through the house. It had been three hours since he'd seen his godson. Yes, this was usually normal behavior for Danny, but the billionaire wanted some people to meet his wonderful godson. Where was that teenager hiding? Why was he hiding? Did Danny not like the idea of him finding a wife or was he just bashful towards meeting new people? … Or was he making out with some girl in the closet? Better not be after that little talk of theirs. The billionaire sighed. Whatever the case was the kid made him look like a total idiot when Mr. Rockefeller, almost a billionaire himself, asked to meet his godson. He said that his son needed a good solid friendship since he was always gone and that he'd like to have their children meet. Vlad knew it was probably just to get a business deal in and push his son off on someone else, but the bachelor really didn't care. Danny hadn't mentioned much about school so he doubted the kid had any friends yet. It would be good for him … the only problem was he couldn't find Danny to introduce them. The little brat. Vlad shook off his anger. He'd find him, but first he had to get out of this monkey suit.

The billionaire slid around the corner buried in his thoughts and burst through the door to his room only to fall backwards with a cry of horror. "Oh, my bloody good lord!" Vlad threw his hand over his eyes as the image of Linx's white ass burrowed into his brain like a carnivorous parasite. "What the hell are you doing in my room? In my bed!" The billionaire hissed as he blindly made his way back to the door. He had to get out of there before he was asked to join. _Nasty thought! Nasty_! The billionaire would have slapped himself if he had a free hand to do so.

A nervous laugh came from his vice president. Vlad didn't dare open his eyes. He was already traumatized. "What do you think I'm doing in your bed? Now please leave. Me and Lady Trish are trying to get to know each other better." The billionaire cringed as he heard a woman's laugh and the musical jiggle of springs.

Vlad ran out of the room pale as a ghost. "Mental note to self, burn bed, and nuder Linx." The billionaire skip down the hall and as far as he possibly could from his own room. Why was that pervert in his room anyway? The half ghost shook his head and continued to walk away.

"Cursed be the world!"

The half ghost came to a halt and fell silent. A soft curse had just come through the wall. Was there still a guest left? He was sure they were all gone … except Linx's 'friend' that is. The billionaire was overcome by curiosity and quickly turned into Plasmius. He then became intangible and seeped through the wall like an invisible shadow. He halted when he saw someone hiding in the shadows talking to … an eyeball.

The figure encased in shadow shifted slightly in panic. "Why didn't you stop him from going in there? Wasn't it a bit odd that he was sneaking into a dark abandoned building?" Hissed the voice coldly. Vlad's ears perked up slightly … that sounded like the Fenton's lawyer Mr. Smith, but that couldn't be. Could it? The half ghost's invisible form shifted farther into the room. He had to see the speaker's face and maybe that damn pet eyeball would know where to find Danny.

"Master please don't punish me." The eyeball whimpered as it quivered in the darkness. "I followed him like you said and when he sneaked off with the girl I thought little of it so I didn't warn you. I just figured that he was going to practice the human mating ritual so they were going to find some privacy… I'm sorry Master." The eyeball gave him the best puppy dog pout a flying eyeball could give and the figure melted as his shoulders slumped forward with a sigh. "Please forgive me. I've never seen a human mating and curiosity –

"Damn your curiosity Gibgit. We are in trouble." The eyeball squeaked in fear and dodged behind a chair. The figure sighed when he saw the little creature panic so. "It doesn't matter … that nephew of mine was bound to get a hold of him sooner of later. It was just a matter of time." The figure paced for a moment and then asked, "Did he awake?"

"Yes, Master. It was horrible. The poor kid wasn't even allowed to scream and -

The shadow cut into Gibgit's ramblings. "Are you sure he was awakened. Did his powers return?" The small eyeball was about to speak, but the shadow stopped him. "You needn't answer that … I know he's awaken or I wouldn't be like this." The figure drew closer into the shadows with a hiss and a billow of smoke seemed to follow him like ghostly entrails.

Vlad held his breath and floated a little nearer trying to get a closer look, but the shadow's gaze turned from the cowering eyeball to Vlad's direction. Its yellow eyes glowed ominously meeting his gaze. The billionaire might have freaked but … why? He was invisible. This creepy figure couldn't see him.

"Do you mind?" The shadow hissed. Vlad looked behind himself out of instinct. Nobody. Who was he talking to? "Don't act stupid! It's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." The billionaire looked behind himself again. Still nothing there … whom was he talking to? A small gasp escaped Plasmius involuntarily as the figure stepped out of the shadows standing face to face with him. It was a ghost … at least Plasmius thought it was with that black swirling cloak it was wearing and black glowing sword. It was frightening how much it looked alive, yet it's ghostly yellow eyes and white spiderweb hair gave him away. Whatever this thing was it was dead. The billionaire didn't even have time to duck as the figure's cold bony fingers wrapped around his throat.

Vlad tried to charge one of his fists, but for some reason he could not! He was feeling incredibly weak like the figure's touch was sucking the energy out of him. "What are you doing to me … how did you see me?"

The ghostly black figure laughed softly as he tightened his grip on the half ghost's neck. Vlad was lucky he was in his ghost form or he might have died from lack of oxygen. "Huh … so stupid. Being who I am, anything that is ghostlike or belonging to that world is under my jurisdiction. No ghost, including you, is out of my grasp." Smith tried not to crush the half ghost's throat, but he had panicked for a moment over the thought of having a spirit see him in his true form. Luckily, it wasn't someone who knew who he was or he'd be in some real trouble. "Now what have you overheard?"

"Enough," whispered Plasmius as he dug his nails into Smith's arm, "to know that you are pissed about something. Who are you 'keeper of spirits'?" Plasmius tried to not laugh as he felt the imposter's hand loosen. That was a big mistake! It was just enough to allow him to gather a charge of plasmic energy. Smith's eyes widened in surprise as Plasmius dragged up his fist and slammed it into his jaw hard enough that his depart grandma could feel it.

It took a moment for the fake lawyer to realize that the half ghost had touched him … for that matter put a bruise on his ghostly face. Smith tried not to laugh as he cracked his neck back into place. That hurt, but it was his own fault. He had been unopposed for such a long time that he had become cocky, but he wouldn't allow the billionaire a second shot like that again. Rogder slammed Vlad against the neighboring wall and then pinned him there with his knee. The fake lawyer was about to start walloping the fool … but stopped. He had decided against it. This poor foster father was going to be in more then enough emotional pain in a short while. Vlad didn't need to have that accompanied with the bruises and broke bones Smith wished to give him. _Damn this heart of mine_! Smith put a hand over the half ghost's mouth pinning him against the wall even tighter. "Lord knows I could plummet you into the ground, but I won't. You have far to many thing to worry about." Plasmius struggled under his grasp and tried to phase through the wall behind him but it was no use. This figure was inhumanly strong, even for a ghost. "Now … goodnight."

Vlad's eye's widened with surprise as black smoke drifted over him casting his consciousness into a world of shadows. Smith ran his bony fingers through his web hair as the billionaire's ghost powers faded in a flash of light. Smith let go of the bachelor allowing him to collapse completely on the floor. "Sleep soundly because you may find little slumber from now on." The lawyer shook his head causing his ghostly hair to flow like rain against the floor. "Gibgit … find the boy. Once he's alone tell me and I'll take care of this the way I should have in the first place. Get rid of brat. He deserves better, but it's for the good of everyone."

XXX

Gatzby tried not to groan as he sat down at his desk. He had a splitting headache. He always had one when he tried to recall that night in the hospital when he was helping that Monroe woman do … what were they doing? A sudden pain jabbed into the back of his mind and made him loose his train of thought. The detective growled loudly and leaned back in his chair. God, why couldn't he remember? He had been racking his memory for the past few days and all he got was a migraine, but he just couldn't give up. For goodness sake, he was found on the hospital floor unconscious with his gun lying on the floor. Not to mention that crazy doctor was also unconscious next to him. What had happened and what were they doing before it happened? All he remember about that day was filling out some case files and receiving a call from Dr. Monroe … but what was it about? Another pain jabbed into his skull and the detective gave up with a sigh. He was going to spare his brain for today and work on the hard facts he already had and one suspicion as well. The detective stared at a picture of Danny Masters. He was going to dig into that boy's past some. Gatzby could just feel it in his bones. That rich, little brat knew something. Gatzby sighed at the thought. That's right. The kid's 'dad' was a billionaire and the only way he was ever going to get that kid in here for integration was if he came in covered in the victims blood. As if.

The poor detective just sat there stirring his cold coffee and staring at the pictures of the crime scenes. He knew that there was nothing more to these photos, but he couldn't look away. These people were murdered not just for cruelty but as if the person, a suspected Troy Willow, was doing this for hunger. A ferocious hunger that could not be altered nor tamed… but killing Eric Roth was the last straw. Yes, they hadn't found the body yet, but there was more then enough blood to state that Eric was dead. The poor kid. He was only sixteen! What was with that sick bastard? The detective threw his coffee mug across the room making several people scream and one person howl 'My eyes!', but he didn't care. Why couldn't a clue just fall out of the sky and do a can-can dance on his desk? He needed to solve this before more people died.

The phone on his desk suddenly rang making the poor detective jump and nearly fall on his ass as his chair swung to the side. "Damn phone! Can't you see I'm brooding? Better not be a telemarketer or I'm going to shoot you." The detective pointed a gun at the phone and stared at it as it continued to ring. He finally decided that you can't win a fight with an inanimate object and picked up the phone. "Detective Gatzby. Speak."

"Gatzby?" Came a rather hurried voice. There was the sound of sirens in the background. "You're the detective working on the Burning Hand case right?"

"Yes." Stated the detective wearily. He knew what was coming next. Child found horribly disfigured with it's heart missing. Gatzby's fist clenched at the thought.

"Someone heard howling in the factory district … and the officers at the scene saw blood, a body of a young woman, and the murderer. He's still leaning over the body." Stated the man in a soft panic.

"I'll be there in a moment … don't let him escape." Whispered the detective as he felt a surge of excitement and hatred dance through his body. The murderer was finally in his grasp and he'd have his revenge … for the mother and her child … for Molly and Tommy … and himself. He needed to see the end to this nightmare.

XXX

Danny rocked Sam in his arms. He heard the megaphone, he heard the sirens, he knew that if he didn't get out of there right now he'd be blamed for this … but he didn't care. He just wanted Sam to wake up so he could apologize a thousand times over … and to also tell her how much he loved her, missed her, needed her. The half ghost pushed her face into his neck and whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you." He whimpered the same lines over and over again as his mind played her death again and again. He just knew this was his fault and that he deserved to die instead. He deserved to die! "Why didn't I die instead?"

There was a click from behind Danny as he felt something cold and slim press against the back over his head. "Why indeed … you murder." Danny shifted his head ready to look at who it was. "Don't move unless you want to be shot." The teenager was half tempted to do just that. Death would be so easy. The lucky die young after all.

Gatzby kept his arm locked and ready against the freak's skull … he couldn't see the murderers face, but it sure the hell wasn't Willow… to short. "Why the girl? Why did you have to kill her, huh? Why any of them?"

Danny felt his heart skip. "I didn't kill Sam! I'd never kill Sam! … But it is my fault. She's dead because of me." The anger disappeared in his voice. The half ghost felt so hollow inside yet the weight of the world seemed to be on his shoulders.

"Then who did kill her?" Gatzby didn't know why he was even talking to this freak for that matter believing him. This guy, … no a kid, looked familiar.

Danny turned to him. His eyes looked dead and hollow as tears dripped down his face. "The demon did … the first time."

Gatzby dropped his gun in shock. Dr. Monroe was right! The teenager did know something about this. "Danny? You're the Black Hand?" The teenager shook his head and returned to mourning in Sam's hair whimpering soft coos to her corpse.

XXX

Ring … Ring … Ring

Linx rolled over in bed as the telephone echoed throughout the house. The skirt chaser pouted as he pulled his pillow over his head. Why wasn't anyone answering that and why did it keep ringing? The vice president growled and reached over grabbing the phone, "WHAT!" He hissed angrily. Linx's eyes widened with terror and the next thing he knew he had dropped the phone crying out for Vlad. "Vlad! Where are you!"

XXX

Gatzby watched from the opposite side of the two-way mirror with a cold expression on his face. He looked down at a psychologist who was sitting at his side and then back at the teenager who was shivering in the opposite room. The detective cringed as the teenager looked up at the two-way mirror. That look was the same looked the kid gave him when he pulled him away from the dead girl. All the teenager did was scream her name all the way to the interrogation room. He was still whispering her name at this very moment along with some rather horrible things. "Who is this Sam?"

McCoy, the precincts physiologist, pushed his square glasses up on his nose and observed the nearly hysterical child for a moment more before answering the hothead detective. "She was a girl who died in the fire back in Amity Park … at least that's what I'm getting from his ramblings."

"Who really is the dead girl." Whispered Gatzby as he watched the teenager whisper to himself.

"Carmen Hues. Daniel probably murdered Carmen believing it was this Sam girl. Suppressed trauma. He thought Carmen was Sam and since Sam is already dead he thought it was okay to kill the dead. Simple open and close case." McCoy yawned. Why was he even here? He was sleepy and needed some rest. Damn late night horror specials.

Gatzby was slightly confused. That sounded plausible, but then why were the Burning Hand's special marks there. Something just didn't fit. "That sounds very … plausible, but what about the Burning Hand? It has his marks all over." The detective allowed the question to hang in the air.

"… I don't know? Maybe it was the Burning Hand and the kid was just an innocent victim who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but more then likely he has been behind the murders this whole time." Hissed McCoy. Here he was hoping that this was going to be a simple case and that he could go back to bed. If he had know this was connected to the Burning Hand case he would have stayed home. The physiologist shook off the though. This was his job and he had an obligation to for fill that. "But do we have any proof?"

The detective huffed and rehearsed what information he knew in an enraged way. "Look at the evidence nimrod. The kid is connected to all the murders. He was on the bridge where the trucker died, he was at the hospital where the infant and mother were murdered … probably cleaning up evidence, he probably can't be accounted for during the Turner girl's murder, and he was out late the night Eric Roth disappeared."

The physiologist gave the detective a sleepy look. "This kid has been sick a lot right?" Gatzby nodded his head in defeat. "No way he could have done this all and what about Troy Willow? Wasn't he suppose to be the murderer?"

McCoy was silent for a moment as he ran his fingers over his chin stubble watching the detective pace. Gatzby was in deep thought until he froze and stated, "You're right. I doubt Danny could have done this all alone so he might have an accomplice namely one Troy Willow … or be the accomplice more then likely. Hard to say really. I'll just have to listen and wait for him to screw up and give himself away. No way in hell is he getting away with this."

McCoy glared at the blonde detective with his cold brown eyes, yawned, and then stated, "He's probably insane. Daniel's not getting away with anything. He's just a sick little boy who needs help. Yes, he might have murdered or helped murder a lot of people, but there is no way in hell he purposely did it unless he's a really good actor … which I doubt. The kid isn't acting. He really thinks that dead girl was Sam. He also keeps whimpering on that the Burning Hand is a demon. This supposed demon is probably a suppressed multiple personality that was created to deal with the trauma of his parents death or a real person taking advantage of the situation." The detective opened his mouth ready to say his peace, but the physiologist cut ahead of him," Namely one Troy Willow, but there is no hard evidence that it was him either. But I stick by what I say … the kid's mentally unstable. End of story."

"Can you hold that up in court?" The detective hissed. Why'd McCoy choose the brat over him? The kid was a murderer. A murderer!

"No … I probably could prove one or all of those theories to a certain magnitude, but then I'd have to interrogate the kid … which isn't going to happen until daddy dearest comes in. Plus, neither of us can make a move until the crime scene evidence is collected."

"Yah … you're probably right." Moped Gatzby as he sunk into the chair next to McCoy. This sucked! He had his prize yet it was bound to be taken away.

XXX

Linx slid to a halt as he looked at the body in the shadows. He'd know those thin legs and stupid haircut anywhere… but why wasn't the billionaire moving? The vice president threw his hands over his mouth suppressing a girly scream … someone had murdered the famous Vlad Masters! Before the pervert knew what he had done, he was cradling his companion in his arms while crying like a bloody baby, "No! Vlady why'd you leave me? How am I suppose to run Linx Corp … I mean _your_ corporation without your genius? No. Why? Why?" He continued to howl like a murdered cat until a small whisper came from below. The skirt chaser halted in his mourning and looked down the body in his arms. "Vlad? Are you alive? Because if you're not can I have your company?"

One of the billionaire's arms raised and he started to rub his temple, "What's that howling? … Is a cat getting murdered? I hate cats." Linx rolled his eyes and dropped the billionaire making a loud clunk as the billionaire's skull met the floor below. Vlad sat up with a howl grabbing at the back of his head. "What the hell is your problem?" He suddenly noticed something. "What am I doing down here? I don't remember coming down here … I was looking for Danny –

Linx's eye widened with fear. He had completely forgotten about the phone call for a moment there, because of the whole Vlad being dead thing. The skirt chaser grabbed Vlad by his shirt collar sticking his face into his. "There was a phone call about Danny!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Was it from the school? Because –

"No … it wasn't! Why would the school be calling in the middle of the night?" Linx's 'panic mode' had all the sudden changed to 'slap Vlad mode' because he was being an idiot.

"I don't know … was it Madonna?" The billionaire was completely out of it. His head felt all woozy and his lungs stung like he had swallow a jug of smog.

SLAP! The vice president slapped the billionaire across the head while hissing. "The police called! Danny is a suspect in a murder case!" Vlad's eyes widened with horror and he stopped rubbing his head. It seems that he had bigger things to worry about then a little forgetfulness.

(A few driving violations later)

The glass doors to the precinct slammed open with such ferocity that half the officers there grabbed for their guns … but they all halted when one very enraged Vlad Masters.

"Where is he!" Roared the billionaire like an enraged lion. Time seemed it stop as his blue eyes glared over the officers. No one breathed or even dared to blink as he waited for an answer. After a few moments of this incriminating silence Gatzby walked up to him. Vlad turned his head to a very blond detective. Vlad recognized him immediately … but why was he wearing a badge? "Weren't you the nurse with that Monroe woman? What are you doing here and where is my godson! What happened?"

Gatzby ignored the first question and decided to just throw it out instead of dancing around. "Danny was found at a Burning Hand murder scene and is under suspicion for helping in the murders."

"What…" whimpered Vlad as the anger drained from his face. "You're kidding right?" The detective shook his head and opened the door that led to the area Danny had was being held in. Vlad swallowed and took a shaky step forward as he followed the detective through the door. He had thought life was complicated before … but now it was utter chaos.

XXX

Danny tried to remain calm, but for some reason his lungs kept seizing up in panic. He hadn't done anything wrong so why was he here? Where was the demon? What would his godfather think? What about Sam? He whimpered for the hundredth time at the thought and whispered, "It's all my fault Sam's dead."

McCoy gave no reaction to what the teenager had said. He couldn't respond … at least not until daddy dearest got in here. _Speak of the devil_. The door burst open and before Vlad could even summon the breath to curse his godson for getting into trouble … he froze. Lost for breath and words. His godson was covered in blood. The billionaire didn't even have time to react as the teenager ran over to him burying his face in his shirt. Vlad could feel the teenager trembling as he cried in his shirt something about Sam. It always surprised him that this was the same teenager that use to punch him in the face. The billionaire ran a hand through Danny's blood soaked hair in a comforting way. The teenager was freezing and there was that metal smell of blood that hung in the air. Vlad had come to hate that smell lately. It seemed to linger around him, but he wouldn't pull away from Danny because of it. No way in hell was he ever going to let go of his godson.

After a moment of dead silence Vlad managed to speak to the detective who had been watching them so unemotionally that the billionaire was sure that he had once been a rock in a previous life. "What happened?"

"He murdered a young –

McCoy jumped ahead of him and added quickly, "He was found at a murder scene." Vlad showed no emotion at all. Not even the slightest bit of shock. It was more like he already knew… but there was a silent rage in his eyes that the poor man couldn't help but notice. Did Vlad Masters know something about Burning Hand already … maybe Gatzby was right. Danny was the murderer and his rich godfather was the one trying to cover it up. The physiologist swallowed. He had no proof … at least not yet. "Danny was found at a Burning Hand murder scene … which makes him the only witness. We need to question him."

"He's not a witness … he's a suspect." Added Gatzby. McCoy gave him a dirty look, but the detective didn't back down. He wasn't sure if Danny was the killer in fact, but the kid knew who was yet he would say nothing of what the murderer looked like. Was the teenager protecting the murderer? The detective watched Vlad rest a hand on Danny's arm only to have him shudder away from the grasp as a drop of blood fell to the floor. A realization hit the blonde like a ton of bricks as he stared at Danny's bleeding arm. The hand marks on Vlad and Danny weren't there because they were victims … they were the murderers! Gatzby swallowed as he looked the billionaire in the eye. This was bad … yes it was just a thought so far, but it all added up. Gatzby looked away and leaned down over McCoy whispering in his ear. "I need to speak to you privately."

"Same here." Whispered the physiologist nervously as Vlad's cold gaze glared down at them, "but we can't hold them here if we can't pin the crime on them and we can't hold Danny here for questing for the murder either… he's to unstable right now. We'll let them go for now … they have rights you know."

"We can't pin it on them yet … not yet, but we will." Gatzby swallowed. He couldn't believe this … he was going to have to let his prime suspects go! But what about Willow and how did they burn people? Why? What? Who? The detective felt a headache coming on. He'd have to be patient and a little sneaky. "Mr. Masters?" Vlad's emotionless eyes burrowed into the back of the detective's skull like a carnivorous beetle, "I won't lie to you. We can't hold Danny here any longer so you may go … but don't leave town. We still have to question Danny on the murder. We'll send some officers to make sure –

"That won't be necessary. I have security." The billionaire leaned down and whispered something in Danny's ear as he took off his jacket and slung it over his godson's shoulders. He said a soft good night to McCoy who was starting to fall asleep in his coffee and headed for the exit… but Gatzby grabbed Vlad by his elbow and whispered into his ear as he exited the door, "You might be free to go now … but I'll prove that Danny had something to do with those murders. I don't care if the murderer is Danny, a split personality, or you … someone is going down for this." And with those words the detective released his arm leaving the billionaire with a shocked look. For the first time it hit the billionaire … could Danny be the fire demon … could he be a murderer?

XXX

Rodger rubbed the back of his neck. It hurt. It really hurt to force himself out of his original form and into this gangly human body… but he had little choice. He needed to get to the kid and the only way to do that was to follow daddy dearest. He sighed as he readjusted himself in the driver's seat. God this was so boring. He looked around for something to do until he gazed into the rear view mirror. Vlad's vice president was in the back practically yelling over the cell phone to Master's lawyers. Smith doubted any of them were all too happy to be waked up at this time of night, especially to such bad news.

Rodger's breath caught for a moment as he felt the soul he had been waiting for exit the precinct. He was quickly out of the limo and opening the back door. Vlad was practically dragging Danny out the front doors. A look of worry was smeared over his face. You could just feel the panic radiating off him.

Smith waited with the door open as he stared at Danny who was being helped into the limo. The fake lawyer tipped his hat up to get a second look at the boy before he disappeared into the car. Yep, the kid had awakened. He could smell the faint tint come off the boy that only belonged to spirits. There was also that huge scent of death that hung onto him like a parasite. It was only a matter of time until the fire demon would destroy his soul … so he had to intervene, but that would have to wait until the child was alone. It had been risk enough when Vlad had seen him … but that didn't matter now. He needed to get the child alone and perform the deed. It had to be done. "Would you like the heater on for the young master? he seems to be shivering." Added Smith as if it was nothing for a teenager to come out of a police station covered in blood.

"You would be too if you had just witnessed a murder." Snapped the billionaire as he sat in the limo allowing Danny to huddle up against him for emotional comfort. Vlad swallowed. Was he really the witness or something more?

"Of course sir. Forgive me." Smith slammed the door shut. No one snapped at him … but he'd let the billionaire get away with it this time. Vlad would suffer far more then the boy … so much more. Let rage cover that suffering if only for a moment.

XXX

The water dripped into the tub as Vlad finished filling it. He wanted to get all that red stuff off Danny. It sickened him. It was the giver of life yet for some reason it sickened him. Maybe it was the small fact that his little treasure was covered in it. There was also that nagging question he couldn't forget as he slowly removed the teenager's shirt. The billionaire couldn't help but stare at the strange marks on Danny's chest that were doodled in blood like the coloring book of a child. He shook his head. It didn't matter either way. That blood was coming off. Sometimes a little clean water could make the world seem a whole lot cleaner… it also might make Danny talk. He had only whispered two things … Sam and I'm Sorry. Vlad made a fist as rage overcame him. What did Danny have to be sorry about? Was he apologizing for killing someone?

The billionaire could take the silence no more, "Daniel … what happened tonight?"

Danny pulled his mind away from the image of a dead Sam and whispered, "Nothing I can't fix." The teenager watched his godfather's face fill with rage, but it didn't stop him. "Now please leave … I want to be alone with my thoughts." Danny was half surprise when his godfather did just that. Slamming the door behind him as he went.

….

The water was red … it was stained, but that didn't matter as long as Danny wasn't stained red. The half ghost wrapped his arms around his stomach and tried to swallow as a wave of nausea hit him. He needed to talk to someone … anyone… except Vlad. For some reason Danny couldn't even bring himself to look at his godfather. Even though the blood was gone it was as if his godfather could still see it. He felt dirty under Vlad's gaze. So Danny needed someone else.

Danny sank into the water allowing his head to be completely overcome by the warm waters. Thoughts swam over him like the water he was surround in. Sam. Blood. His godfather. The cops. The same horrific images kept showing themselves over and over again like a bad movie, but after a while they started to pile ontop of each other … mixing and HE COULD TAKE NO MORE! It was all too much! Danny pulled himself out of his tub tumbling onto the floor in a blind panic. The teenager stumbled to his feet and out of the bathroom, grabbing some cloths he found on the floor. He might have trusted most of the spirits in the mansion as far as he could throw them, but he had developed a small trust and need towards Skulker. The hunter was sometimes cold towards him, but he knew the spirit had his best intentions in mind. Danny couldn't believe that he was going to his past arch nemesis for comfort … He was going to Skulker. Oh god. He must be desperate, but Vlad wouldn't even look at him for that matter speak to him… or was it the other way around?

…

The stairs squeaked beneath the teenagers feet as he drew closer to Skulker's attic, but Danny's feet froze when a blue breath escaped him … now that was odd. He hadn't felt one of those in ages and it was kind of disturbing and cold, but helpful. There was more then one spirit up there and Danny didn't want to ask Skulker anything until they were gone. So he silently went ghost and silently floated through the floorboards … he tried not to gasp when he saw his godfather siting before the hunter with his head hanged. It was kind of creepy how much they thought alike.

"What's wrong Plasmius?" Said Skulker softly as he placed one of his guns back on the shelf. It was odd to hear the hunter speak in that tone of voice. It was a calm tone with little if no hate in it. A friends voice.

"How would you react if the only thing holding you to this world could be a lie?" Whispered Vlad as he buried his head in his hands not daring to look at the spirit. He felt so exposed expressing his feelings like this. If felt like he was a lab specimen having his heart removed for study.

Skulker's eyes narrowed for a moment as if lost in thought and then he answered simply, "I'd say welcome to life, but since you are already half dead I'll ask you to tell me what's on your mind." The hunter backed away from his gun rack and took a seat across from the billionaire on an old sofa that was covered in dust. Skulker hated seeing Vlad like this. To tell the truth there was never a 'this' … at least not until Danny invited himself into the bachelor's life.

"You see, Maddie use to be the only thing that gave me reason for existing. After she died I was never allowed to overcome that shock because Danny was thrust at me and …" Vlad found himself lost for words. He wanted to say so many things, but for some reason it was difficult.

The huntsman was silent as he waited for the half ghost to continue. He had never known Vlad to be one lost for words … but he had a good idea about what he was going to say. "Let me finish for you… Danny became your grasped to this world … maybe even your reason for existing." The billionaire looked away but did not disagree so Skulker continued. "But for some reason that bond is in question. Before now you never really questioned it. You might have despised it … even hated it, but never questioned it."

"When did you become so smart?" Whispered Vlad still unable to look the spirit in the eye.

Skulker laughed in the back of his throat. "Hunting the ghost child, I mean Danny, makes you think outside of the box." The billionaire's eyes twitched at the name. Skulker tried not to sigh. Danny needed a muzzle. "This has something to do with Danny. Like what happened tonight? I might not be a genius, but there is enough blood on your jacket to say it was bad, yet you're not panicking so Danny must be fine."

The bachelor looked Skulker in the eye, sighed, and decided to just get it over with. It was just a thought … nothing more. "Danny was found at one of the Burning Hand's murder scenes." The hunter's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't cut in. "The cops got a hold of him." Again Skulker looked surprised as he made a mental note of questions to ask as soon as Vlad shut his trap. "They couldn't hold Danny … not enough evidence … but one of the detectives said something. Something horrible."

The hunter found himself on the edge of the sofa. This was starting to turn into a late night drama … not that he watch late night dramas … much. "What did he say?"

Vlad looked around once or twice to make sure no one was listening and then he whispered, "That Danny was the Burning Hand … and I think he might be right."

Skulker couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of Vlad's mouth. Danny was his pride and joy. His future. His everything. This was the last thing the hunter expected to hear ... yet for some reason he couldn't disagree. What if he was right? "But how? Why?"

"Has anyone ever seen the fire demon, Burning Hand, what ever you want to call him in person?" Hissed Vlad.

" … No. No one but Danny has ever seen him up close. We've all seen his demons, but never him and lived to tell about it. But what does that prove?" The hunter hated to admit it, but he had been out foxed somewhere and Vlad was the only one with the answers. Hopefully he was wrong.

Vlad scratched his head nervously. He couldn't believe he was saying this. It felt like he had just stabbed his godson in the back and now he was going to do it again. "What if the fire demon isn't real … what if Danny is the fire demon? What if he was the one who made the sinisters? What if he was the one killing all those people? He was never truly accounted for during those times and he also knew about the murder in the hospital before anyone else did."

Skulker drew back into the sofa in shock. This wasn't happening. Danny Phantom overall superhero of the week … was a murderer? But that only left one question, "What about the Fenton house? Did he do that to?"

Vlad's tongue caught in his throat for a moment… but he had to finish. It was now or never and he needed to get it out before it consumed him. "Maybe they died in a accidental fire like the officers said, and the whole thing was to much for Danny's young mind so he made a monster to blame… In his mind the fire demon is real and he doesn't know that he is the murderer." Skulker nodded and allowed Vlad to continue, "There is also the possibility that Danny has an evil side like me … and it finally overwhelmed him. He's mad with power and is using us as pawns in his little murdering game. He's probably planning to kill me off and inherit my fortune. Probably made Jack write that will before he killed him too." Vlad hissed the last part. He was really starting to believe that Danny was … evil.

Danny felt his heart seize as if Vlad had physically grabbed his heart and squeezed it as hard as he could. The teenager didn't know how to react … he wanted to face his godfather and punch him in the face, but he couldn't move. He couldn't face his godfather. He had to get out of there! Danny phased back through the floor in a mad rush and then outside. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew one thing at least … he had to get out of there.

Vlad flinched. He thought he had heard something. "Did you hear something Skulker?"

"No." Stated the hunter in a mad tone. "But you better keep those thoughts to yourself. If Danny heard you saying stuff like that … well, you'd probably never see him again. Besides, even if what you said was true … he has no powers. He wouldn't be able to do such things."

XXX

_Murderer … murderer … I'm not a murderer!_ Danny threw his ghostly head into his hands. He had flown around for the past hour reviewing Vlad's cold words. Them tumbled around in his head like cold venom that would not pass. So when he finally grew tired he perched his ghostly form on the cement remains of an abandoned bridge in the middle of the river. This cement beam reminded Danny of himself … all alone in a rapidly moving current. He was all alone. He couldn't return to the castle and he had no other family to turn to. He was entirely alone now. At least before he had his godfather … but now nothing, Perhaps he could spend forever on this crumbling perch? The teenager sat there for what felt like forever until he finally allowed himself to cry. A ghost can shed no tears so the only relief he was allowed was the mournful whimpering that carried over the water like a plague.

Smith listened to the mournful outcry's that came from the half ghost perch above the waters. It was truly horrible to see a spirit cry… because unlike a human there can never be relief. The imposter watched from the shrubbery on the water's edge for a moment more. He sighed. He hated to have to be the one to do this … but someone had to. "Daniel! Come down from there."

The teenager looked up expecting to see his godfather … but no. It was Rodger Smith? The teenager ignored him, paying no mind to the fact that the lawyer knew his name even though he was in his ghost form.

Smith huffed when he noticed that the teenager didn't care. _Fine_ … Smith leapt from the banks and to the cement rubble remains for a collapsed beam. The teenager paid him no mind as he leapt from beam to beam like a jungle cat. Danny only paid him mind once again when the lawyer stood near the base of his beam. The teenager huffed, "You won't be able to get up here Smith unless you grew wings while I was gone."

Smith only smiled a fangy smile and his yellow eyes shimmered. "Who needs wings?" The lawyer leapt catching his feet on the beam … yet he didn't fall backwards into the raging waters. Instead he stood there … planted horizontally to the beam as if gravity had shifted and the beam had become the ground. Smith smiled when he noticed the half ghost's shock and quickly started to walk upward as if taking a midnight stroll. The teenager squeaked in fright when Smith finally planted himself next to Danny on the top of the beam.

" … What are you?" Stuttered Danny as he drew away slightly ready for a fight.

Smith dusted his black pants off and looked Danny directly in the eye, "I don't really think that matters. I think what is really important is what you are going to do about the demon."

The teenager couldn't control himself as he roared, "You mean me!"

Smith pulled a cigar out of his jacket, took his time lighting in, and took a long drag. He wasn't one for smoking, but now was just one of those situations. "Yes…"

The shock almost caused the half ghost to fall off the beam and into the river below. " … What? But I didn't kill anyone!"

The lawyer laughed causing smoke to stream out of his nostrils, "You, as in all parts of your mind included, didn't kill anyone with your own hands," The shock from the teenager's face disappeared immediately. Danny was actually starting to think that he might be the murderer after what Vlad said. " … but you are the reason they are dead."

"But –

"Don't interrupt me! If you won't listen then I can't help you!" Yelled the lawyer. He felt horrible about what he was about to say … but it was the truth and the truth would set him free. Smith ran his fingers over the small object in his pocket and recoiled. He pulled his hand out of the pocket and looked at the cut on his hand. Of course Danny hadn't noticed this. "Turn into your human form…"

Danny did as he was told in a flash of light. He didn't much care why or how Smith knew about his ghost powers, but at this point nothing really surprised him anymore. "Now what?"

"Jump." Said Smith simply as if it was normal everyday thing to say.

"What!" Yelled Danny as he rose to his feet in a panic, nearly falling in the process. "I'll die! I'd drown if the impact on the rocks below didn't kill me!"

"Exactly." Stated Smith coldly as he took another puff of his cigar. "There is only one answer to your dilemma now." The teenager looked at him confused, but he didn't turn ghost and fly away, which meant Smith still held his trust. "Death. You and the demon are connected. Don't try to deny it … you know it's true."

The teenager felt his lungs catch for a moment, yet he managed to squeak, "How and what would my death do to him? Doesn't he want me dead?"

Smith threw his head back in a wailing laugh. "You really don't get it do you? That night when your house burned down, when he touched you. Didn't you think it was odd that he left you alive? There is no doubt that he could have killed you if he wanted to. So why didn't he?" Danny looked down at his arm where that burn was located. The wound that the demon had made still bled slightly, but nothing to worry about. "Exactly. That burn on your arm was no ordinary burn … that burn is the only thing holding that firy bastard to this world. You, Danny, are the only thing holding him to this world. If you die … he dies. If he hadn't marked you … he would have died shortly after leaving his prison."

Danny nearly collapsed next to the lawyer as a wave of guilt and horror hit him like a semi truck, "So … this really is all my fault. Sam and the other victims of that monster are all dead because of me?"

The lawyer nodded his head. "Yes, they are… and if you don't do something soon there are going to be a lot more." Smith took another puff. He had the kid hooked, but no sure catch. He needed to say something earth shaking to get Danny to do as he wanted. "There is no doubt in my mind that your godfather is soon to be the demon's next victim."

Danny grabbed at his chest as his heart jerked in misery. So Vlad was right … Danny was a murderer. This was his entire fault. His hands were blood stained! The teenager threw his head back and screamed in pure untamed agony… he was a murderer.

Smith took another puff allowing the teenager his moment of suffering before he spoke again. "Yes … they are all dead because of you, but its not to late to make amends." The fake lawyer pulled the object out of his pocket and handed it to Danny. It was a razor. An extremely sharp razor. "I think you know what you have to do. There are so many ways to do it. You could leap from this very beam or my personal favorite … you could cut your wrists. You don't have to decide today … but very soon. You are the only one that can end this."

Danny allowed the tears to drip down cheek as he looked down at the razor. It was true … it was all true and what did it matter. No one loved him. He had no reason to cling to this world. The teenager picked the blade up and slowly brought the sharp edge to his wrist. Th razor cut into his flesh allowing a drop of red to stream from his flesh … but the first rays of morning gleamed to life with the rising of the sun and Danny noticed that he was wearing his cufflinks. They shimmered in the morning light like a new hope and Danny stopped. He looked up at the lawyer who was watching him. "I need to do something first … I need to say goodbye."

XXX

Paw07: In our next exciting chapter Danny has learned the truth … and no one ever said that the truth was kind. What will Danny say to Vlad and more importantly … how will he end it all?


	24. Farewell Father

Paw07: oh, I can feel the suspense just dripping off you guys. Hope you like!

Chapter 24: Farewell Father

XXX

"The heart will still beat even if the soul is dead. It beats in a mocking way. Always so steady and if you think about it … it beats in a merry tune. Happy and even joyous… the heart never beats in a sad tune. It doesn't even stop its bum bump when death is around the corner. It just keeps its merry pace as if it's blind to the outside world. It never knows when it's going to stop … so it just keeps pumping … and pumping until it is no more." The fire demon sat on one of the catacomb's cement caskets sipping what looked to be blood. A smile was even sewn onto his grey, dead lips as he took the decapitated sinister's arm and squeezed it so that its blood would drip into his wine glass. The sinister, who had been Tommy, whimpered in the dark as fire demon took another gulp.

Troy looked up from the smaller sinister in his arms and nodded his head. "Of course master … but what does that have to do with any of us? Every thing here is dead? We have no heartbeats."

"You're right. It has nothing to do with us … that is what has happened to the ghost child. He is nothing but a hollow flesh bag with a heartbeat. I can feel his sorrow from here and it fills me with an overwhelming excitement. Oh I can't wait!" The fire demon roared with laughter and threw his glass across the room making the tiny building fill with dancing rainbows as the first rays of morning light reflected off the shards of glass. Troy shook some glass out of his hair and couldn't help but swallow. What exactly was the demon excited about? Well, it didn't matter to him he was getting out of here so he could go take a nap in one of the sarcophagi.

XXX

Danny could barely recall how he had gotten back the castle. All he knew was that he was so depressed that he didn't know why he just didn't do himself in at the river and no way in hell he was going to cry. No way in hell. Whenever he started crying someone, alive or otherwise, would barge into his room to mock him. That wasn't going to happen today. He was stronger than that. A tear slid down Danny's cheek as an image of Sam slipped into his mind … he wished he could tell Vlad about what really happened at the warehouse, but his godfather thought he was mad murder so what was the point. It all was probably just a huge trick by his imagination anyway. The half ghost wiped the tear away from his cheek and in a rage kicked his desk. A yelp echoed across the room and the teenager found that his eyes were filled with even more tears… but then he saw it. Something had fallen on the floor when he had kicked his hard as a rock desk. It was a small clock with a football for a background, but that wasn't odd. The football was kind of suspected when it came to living with his godfather; it was just that the clock wasn't running. It had stopped like his life was soon going to if he didn't think up an ingenious plan and soon. The teenager turned the clock over and slowly twisted the hands backwards. He now knew what he had to do. He had to go see the king of time … Clock Work.

…

This was horrible. Why the hell did Walker have to be here at this very moment! He always seemed non-existent when you needed him, but whenever you didn't want him around he was there. Damn ghost. Danny huffed and stopped peaking around the corner that led to Vlad's secret lab. True, he could just go-ghost, but he wanted to keep his secret a little longer. Besides, Walker would still be talking to Clock Work and he would still have to wait anyhow. Danny knocked his head against the back of the wall lightly. This was so aggravating! The teenager knocked his head against the wall once again and a crash nearly made him jump. The picture on the wall had just fallen to the floor because of his persistent head banging. The half ghost swore as he looked at the glass, but he wasn't quite ready for the shock of seeing Walker's head phase through the wall above him. The teenager quickly dropped down under the ghost's head before he looked his way. The warden's head turned left and right as he looked down the halls for the source of the sound. All Danny could do was silently pray that the spirit wouldn't look down below into his blind spot.

"What is it?" Clock Work's form slid out of the door and looked at Walker's floating head. The time spirit looked surprised for a moment when he caught sight of Danny as well. The teenager shook his head and pleaded with his eyes, but the ghost of time was already a step ahead of him. "It was probably just the Dairy King." Walker nodded his head and Danny's face became crestfallen. Was Clock Work even going to bother talking to him? "But just in case … you should check upstairs." The warden raised an eyebrow but quickly disappeared through the ceiling without so much as a question. The teenager released the breath that he had unnoticeably been holding and jumped to his feet ready to beg.

"The answer is no." The words came cold and quick from the time spirit and that was all he said as he turned his back ready to return to the lab.

The teenager growled in his throat and quickly stepped in front of the spirit, who could have just floated through him mind you but didn't. "What do you mean no! I haven't even asked anything!"

The time wizard sighed and looked down at the smashed time staff in his hand. He then looked down at the enraged half ghost. "I've been waiting for you to ask for a while, but I can't give you what you want Danny … no one can."

The teenager's anger only increased along with his confusion, "But you're the ghost of time … you can do anything."

"No … I can't. I cannot turn back time to the night of the fire Danny." Clock Work shook his head. He could just feel the suffering pour off the young half ghost and he was just waiting for those fists to be aimed at him, but the kid had no powers so no worries there … at least he didn't think so. Damn, how he missed his clock tower. It use to suck being able to know everything and now it was hell without it.

Danny looked away loosing all anger in his face as he tried to make his black bangs hide his crestfallen expression. Was he that transparent? That didn't change the question though. Clock Work was supposed to change things to save the world. Why not now? The fire demon was going to destroy the world and the only way to stop him was to kill himself or … have ClockWork turn back time. "Why not and don't just say that you can't."

The ghost sighed once more. He just knew this was going to end badly. Clock Work didn't need time powers to know that. "Danny, take my staff will you."

The teenager raised an eyebrow and took the item with care, expecting it to blow up or some other type of sabotage so the time ghost could escape without answering his question. It didn't explode, but it was surprisingly light and warm as if it was a living metal. The half ghost smiled as a realization hit him. _Idiot … now I have control of time_. Danny felt an evil laugh coming on, but quickly erased the thought. The last thing he need was to turn into Vlad. "Well, it didn't explode so why are you showing me this or are you just trying to distract me from my question?"

Clock Work couldn't help but smile. Danny was truly cunning when he wanted to be, but he still deserved an answer. "Look at the top. It's broken and shattered, but there is still a slight glow to it… That's all that is left of my power until I am able to return to the ghost zone and my clock tower." Danny dropped the staff without thinking and Clock Work quickly grabbed it before it hit the floor. "I cannot help you because I do not have the power to help you. I only have enough strength to return a few minutes into the past ... That is why I can't save your family."

Danny felt his heart jerk and a small tear run down his cheek as if the last bit of hope in his heart was that lone tear fading away. The truth had completely sunk in. He was going to die. He didn't want to! H … He … He didn't have a choice. "But I don't want to die." The staggering whisper escaped him as he started to tremble with fear. He was sure he was going to be able to save himself like all the times before, but the truth that Smith had told him was crashing down on his world all over again. He didn't want to die.

Clock Work was taken back, but not by the child's reaction. It was the faint whisper that had escaped him before he broke down. "Who said you were going to die Danny? Are you afraid of the fire demon? I can promise you that no one will let it or its sinisters hurt you." Danny shook his head and continued to tremble. "Then why did you say that?"

Danny didn't want to cry. He had done nothing but cry since the fire. He wasn't going to cry anymore. He was mad. The world was laughing at him. It was mocking him and he wasn't going to take it anymore. Danny tightened his jaw and felt the energy from rage start to rise up his throat as the tears disappeared. No more. He'd take no more!

"Danny?" Clock Work floated forward toward the boy. Something was wrong. He had never seen the ghost child act this way. He didn't even act this way when he use to fight ghosts. The spirit was about to put a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder but drew his hand back with a small yelp of surprise. Tiny electric waves seemed to be dripping off the ghost child. What was going on?

Walker sighed as he phased back through the ceiling. "Nothing there … its-

The warden stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down at Danny. "Hey, Clock Work? What's Danny doing down here? I thought he was supposed to be recovering from a traumatic murder or something?" The time spirit made no attempt to answer the question.

Walker landed next to Clock Work and waved his hand in front of the time wizard's face. The time spirit gave no reaction and continued to stare at the teenager as if anticipating something. The warden followed the other spirits gaze over to the half ghost. The teenager seemed lost in his thought and his face was covered mostly in his bangs. Walker pulled away with a frown. "Did you have to make him cry Clock Work?"

Danny felt it snap. The rope that had been sawed on for the past few months had finally snapped. His mind and soul dripped into the back of his throat leaving rage to posses the mind. The rage set forth a flame and Danny wanted the world to burn. He wanted it to burn with him. The room filled with an electric breeze and Walker took a step back in amazement as two circles of light circled the teenager slowly turning him into Danny Phantom.

"What … I thought -

"You thought I was a murderer didn't you!" Barked the teenager as his eyes glowed green.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stated the warden in the calmest tone he could. Something was wrong besides the fact that Danny magically had ghost powers again … it was as if the teenager's mind was gone. There was nothing in the half ghost's eyes. Nothing at all. None of the emotions that seemed always so weak. No love or passion, not even a tint of fear. There was nothing but rage.

Danny's features tightened and the next thing the warden knew the teenager had flow forward and slammed an energy fist into stomach. The spirit flew backwards sliding down the hall. The ghost laid there on the floor for a moment holding his waist. What had just happened? It only took a second for the spirit to be back on his feet with his eyes glaring. "What the hell was that? You want a beating … cause you're going to get one!" Walker was in the teenager's face faster and then Danny Phantom got a huge fist to the chin, which threw him through the ceiling and up into the dancehall. Walker gave Clock Work a look and then phased through the floor after him. The time spirit sighed and followed. Like he thought … this wasn't going to end well.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hissed Walker as his feet hit the marble flooring. He then gazed down at the teenager who was lying on his back.

"None of your damn business," growled Danny as he sat up wiping some blood from the side of his mouth. He had bitten his lip and it hurt like hell, but that pain could not compare to the agony in his heart. He had to deaden it. He wanted revenge no matter who he had to take it out on. "Now let's dance!" The half ghost was to his feet and mercilessly blasted a plasma beam at the two spirits. They both dodged it easily.

"I'm not going to fight you Daniel." Stated the warden calmly. "The last thing I need is Plasmius on my back."

Danny's lip twitched. He wanted a fight! He wanted to finish this now in the way he wanted. The room quickly filled with a radioactive green glow as the teenager floated off the floor. A blast of power burst through the room shattering ever window and every vase. Clock Work growled as the energy hit him. He then looked over at the warden who had a surprised look on his face. "I don't think we have a choice."

XXX

Click. Click. Click. Technus tapped his fingers on the coffee table as Fright Night and Ghost Writer fought over the remote to the huge plasma screen TV. The tech ghost rolled his eyes. This is why he hated living with other spirits … they didn't know how to share. Well, neither could he now that he thought about it.

"I will not watch Young and the Restless." Hissed Ghost Writer. "It's horribly written. The writer's just take the most dramatic moments out of every film they could find and pasted them all together. I will not be forced to watch such badly written material." Fright Night rolled his eyes and turned the channel. "No! We are not watching Oprah."

"Fine! We are going to watch A Night's Tale." Mocked the ghost as he lifted the remote above his head so Ghost Writer couldn't reach it.

A complaint came from the other side of the couch, "No, not again! I cannot watch that." Desiree hissed with a flick of her ghostly tail as she reached over the couch's armrest to grab the remote from the knight. "Let's watch I Dream of Jeannie."

A huff floated from across the room as Johnny Thirteen flopped in one of the recliners. "You guys still fighting over the remote? You do realize that there are like forty televisions in this castle." The spirits in the room all exchanged nervous glances. Johnny Thirteen knew exactly why everyone was in this room and it sure the hell had nothing to do with the insane maid or the ex-ghost hunter. "What … you guys scared that the sinisters are going to get you? To afraid to be alone? God, you're worse then the half-a."

"We are not afraid!" The Ghost Writer hissed as he got up to steal the remote. Desiree flicked her ghostly tail and the poor writer tripped on it falling thought the floor out of sight.

Desiree laughed wildly as she pushed a stand of her hair out of her face. "Like the book nerd stated, we are not afraid. Besides, I didn't see you all high and mighty when that _thing_ nearly got Kitty; as I recall you were crying like a baby."

A silence filled the room and everyone tensed up waiting for a brawl to break out between the genie and the biker. Johnny Thirteen sighed and sank further into the recliner. "I can't hit a girl."

"Why not?" Hissed Fright Night. "I haven't seen a good battle in ages … fine if we can't have violence here we just as wells watch –

"WF Live?"

"Dragon Ball Z?"

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"ER?"

The room went silent as all the spirits threw confused glances at Technus who was an ER fan. He whimpered in his defense, "There's a lot of blood in that show you know … ugh … just thinking about it makes me queasy?" The Tech ghost put two fingers over his mouth and grabbed at his stomach. The inhabitants of the couch jumped back with squeals, leaving the remote. Technus quickly quit the act, laughed evilly, and flopped down on the couch while grabbing _his_ remote. "Ha! The remote is mine for I am master of all things electronic and blinking. Now I shall force you to watch infomercials and independent films."

Screams of horror filled the room. "You evil bastard … truly there is nothing more evil then infomercials."

Fright Night pulled out his sword and rallied his troops. "Come all ye who wish a turn to the holy remote. Let us defeat this metal beast of stupid television selections." The whole room fell into a silence. "What?"

"That was horrible… what was with the crappy fake English accent?" Hissed Technus as he muted the television. "That was even worse then what's his name in that Robin Hood movie."

"Yes, I agree …" Added Desiree as she snuck up behind the couch ready to pounce on the couch potato. "That was horrible but keep trying dear. You might be able to get a part in an independent film." Fright Night whimpered in self-pity dropping his sword to the floor with a heavy crash. The loud clunk from the sword distracted Technus allowing Desiree to pounce, but the tech ghost was too fast and he pulled out a … hairdryer?

"You're going to defend yourself with a hairdryer … god that's lame." Hissed the genie as she pulled herself out of the couch cushions.

"I wouldn't be so sure love. This hairdryer could cause some serous frizz and split ends to that lovely hair of yours." Technus loved the expression that overshadowed the female spirit's face as she fell off the couch with a wail of terror. "Ha. Ha. Your hair is truly your greatest weakness."

Desiree took a moment from her wailing in terror to shriek. "You think this is about my hair … true that would be dreadful, but you called me 'love'! I'm not your love you freaking talking vacuum cleaner! I'm going to kill you!"

The spirit's finger nails grew about five inches and she was about to pounce once again when the tech ghost smiled and spoke, "Love to see you try you bad excuse for a cross dresser." Technus's smile increased as he spread his ghostly form out on the couch. Desiree was frozen where she stood blushing from the insult. If she wasn't already dead she might have died of embarrassment. "Well … miss drag queen? Did I catch you off-guard with the truth?"

That was it … she cracked. Her entire face went red and flames seemed to pop up in the background as she was overcome by rage. "You bastard! I'll gut you for that and then feed your innards to the ghost crows!" Technus barley had time to phase through the couch as her ghastly digits came down cutting the couch in half and sending white fuzz into the air. She continued to cut up the rest of the furniture in the room as she tried to crush the mad scientist.

Fright Night blew a feather out of his face as he and the rest of the inhabitants watched the two spirits squabble. There really was no complaint from any of them until Technus's flying form nearly smashed into the entertainment stand. Ghost Writer cleared his throat and spoke to the knight. "I don't know about you, but don't you think we should stop them before they destroy the television? That would be the third one this week."

Fright Knight sighed. This was far more entertaining then television, but the stupid novelist was right … there were only so many televisions in the castle. What were they going to do once they destroyed the last one? Read, as if. "Fine." The armored knight suddenly reached out grabbing the ghost chick by her ghostly tail and Technus by the wrist. "What is wrong with you two?" Hissed the knight. "Shouldn't we be saving our energy for something more important?"

"She started it?" Hissed Technus as he tried to free himself from the iron hard grip.

Fright Night Rolled his eyes … for being dead a few decades they were both so immature. "Since we all want violence we can watch The Real World or pretty much anything on MTV. We can mock the whiny little humans as they mentally inflict violence on each other." Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement, but the disagreement wasn't over quite yet, "So who's going to get what's left of the couch?" The squabble was about to continue when Walker violently crashed through the wall, slammed into the couch that sent it flying and into the plasma screen TV. The room filled with cries of agony as the sound of shattering glass hit the floor.

Walker sat up amongst the rubble rubbing his head and then realized with shock, "Where's my hat?"

"Who gives a hell where your hat went? You just destroyed the largest television in the entire castle!" Hissed Fright Night as he grabbed the spirit by his shirt collar and dragged his face into his. The knight then drew back his free arm ready to punch the warden in the face –

"Not the face!" Cried Walker as he threw a hand over his lovely face, "Besides, you should be blaming Danny not me. He blasted me through the wall."

Half the room broke into hysterical laughter. "Yah right. Everyone knows that the half-a is powerless." In an extreme act of irony Clock Work came flying through the room with a scream and out the other side. The inhabitants didn't even have time to curse as one very enraged Danny Phantom came flying full speed into the room slamming a fist into Fright Nights face. The knight and the warden he was holding onto both went flying through the floor leaving a gapping hole into the bathroom down below.

Technus's eyes widened with surprise as he stared at none other then Danny Phantom. The teenager drifted there in the air glowing with energy that could not be explained as anything but pure rage. "So …" stated the ghost nervously as the teenager glared down at them, "you must be feeling better." A whimper escaped the tech ghost as he watched one of the teenager's fists start to glow with green energy. He was about to strike. "What? No witty banter before you attack me?" Technus smiled and ready himself for battle. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss this.

"This isn't a game anymore Technus … someone is defiantly going to die is this battle."

Technus smiled, but his muscles tightened up. Something was different about the kid beside the fact that he had his powers back … he seemed cold and distant. Like a part of his mind had suddenly died, leaving just a cold lifeless exterior. "Hate to be the barer of bad news, but the only one that's going to die here is you … because I'm already dead!" The tech ghost lunged with those words on his tongue.

The teenager didn't even react as he whispered, "I know."

A blast of green light filled the room before Technus could get an inch closer. Danny Phantom had curled up into a ball in mid-air and released a horrific wave of energy as a sphere. The explosion blasted Desiree and Technus through the neighboring walls and out of sight leaving a trail of rubble in their wake. "Come on!" Yelled Danny at the top of his lungs, "doesn't anyone what to fight me!"

"Sure do … and it's about time you showed your true colors. I knew this helpless thing was all an act." Johnny 13 stepped out from the cloud of dust with a grin on his lips. He had been quick enough to call his shadow so that it could create a shield. The spirit couldn't help but laugh. He had wanted this since he found out that Plasmius had taken in the little brat. But you know what … revenge is best served cold.

XXX

Skulker glared over the casserole in his hands and at the floor where a pile of rubble/Technus laid. "What the hell are you doing? I told you to stop your fighting, because the last thing we need is a pissed off Plasmius. You know how he freaked out last time someone put a hole in one of his walls." Skulker glared at the Tech ghost for the moment more, but the spirit merely growled, got to his feet, and flew through the floor ranting something about a big screen television and dead brats.

"Huh … must be fighting for the remote again with Sparx. Come now my beautiful casserole the stove is calling out to you." And with that the hunter stuffed it into the stove with a smile. He hoped that Danny liked it. Humans always seemed to become happy when they got a good meal in their stomach and the kid needed a little hype after what happened in the warehouse.

XXX

Danny felt his fist go numb as he punched Fright Night for what felt like the fifteenth time in the face … but of course that meant little when one is hitting armor. The half ghost took an exhausted breath as he watched the knight finally give in and plunge into the wooden floor sending wood everywhere. The teenager didn't even get his second wind when Bertrand flew out of nowhere as a wolf and leapt at him. The half ghost squealed with surprise and quickly grabbed the wolf's jaws before it could capture his throat.

"My, my, Danny Phantom we sure are lively today," Spectra floated out of the ceiling in a rather dramatic way. If Bertrand wasn't trying to take his pound of flesh out of the teenager's neck, Danny might have looked around for the cast of Cats to jump out and start dancing. Spectra was always to full of herself. ", But you won't be lively for much longer!"

Bertrand jumped out of the way all the sudden and Spectra came down with the bottom of her high heel shoes. Danny phased through the floor with a gasp and nearly wet himself as Spectra's high heel came through the ceiling … either the floors were extremely thin or Spectra had a shoe problem. Either way the teenager didn't have time to think about it as a plasma blast came out of nowhere grafting a nasty wound in his side. The half ghost screamed out as he plummeted all the way to the floor and to Technus's feet. The ghost look majorly pissed as he wiped away a spot of blood from the side of his mouth. "You little brat … you've been playing with all of us all this time haven't you? I'll admit you were smart in continuing your own existence by playing that sideways game, but now that you've exposed yourself as anything but helpless … well, let's just say there will be no pity from me!"

Danny's breath was knocked out of him as the tech ghost brought down one of his feet onto the kid's chest. There wasn't even time to panic for breath as the ghost bent down and put two glowing fingers to his forehead. "Bye … Bye."

Danny closed his eyes … yet he did not struggle. This was his time to die. He wanted to die fighting, because as far as he was concerned Danny Fenton had died in that fire … now it was time for Danny Phantom to go. The teenager knew he had to die … he wanted to die fighting. One last bang before the crash.

Crash!

The teenager opened his eyes in time to see Technus's eyes rolled into the back of his head and have him fall to the floor unconscious. Danny looked up in to see Skulker glaring at the Tech ghost. "What a waste of a good casserole huh? Danny?" Skulker dropped what remained of the casserole container on the floor and started at the teenager with a look of complete shock. "Danny … you're … you're ghost powers … no. It couldn't be. Was Vlad right all this time about you being the kill –

Skulker slapped a metal hand over his mouth in time to shut himself up, but Danny knew what he was going to say. The teenager felt that familiar rage rise in his heart and he was to his feet so quickly that the hunter actually took a step back in surprise. "YOU BASTARD! How dare you stop him! Damn you! Damn you!"

It only took a moment for the hunter to regain his composure and he flushed with anger. "What the hell is wrong with you! Technus was going to kill you Danny. Why are yelling at me? Do you want to die?"

Danny broke away from the ghost's gaze and stared at the broken tiles in the floor. It hurt … he trusted Skulker and he didn't want to do this, but what choice did he have? "Yes … I do." Whispered the teenager to the floor.

"What!" Growled Skulker. He hated it when that damn kid mumbled and he was this close to taking Danny over his knee, which would teach him a thing or two. "Now you listen here –

Danny's voice had suddenly taken on a chill and his body began to glow. "No you listen. You were right all along … I did kill those people." The shock on the ghost's face would have been considered priceless in times long since passed, but now such an expression was like a slap to the face. Danny swallowed that betrayal and the next he knew he was attacking with a kick to the hunter's chest.

Skulker would have had a heart attack if he were still alive. He felt like Danny had just ripped out his heart, but that didn't mean he was a sissy. The hunter threw his arms up just in time to block the teenager's first attack. He was surprised by how strong it was, but the one thing the teenager forgot was his sense of gravity and Skulker used that to his advantage.

Danny didn't even have time to squeak as a cold metal hand was wrapped around his ankle and the next thing that happened was almost to fast to comprehend. All he knew was that Skulker suddenly turned position causing his kick to be sent to the floor. A rush of dust was sent up as he slammed into the wooden flooring. The half ghost tried to hurry up and get to his feet, but he tripped half way through … Skulker still had a hold of his foot!

The huntsman hated to do this but he twisted the teenager's ankle and a loud pop filled the room along with a wail of pain. He knew a slight sprain wasn't going to stop Danny, so he slammed his metal palm onto the teenager's back pinning him to the floor. The half-ghost still tried to squirm away so the hunter let go of the foot, grabbed his good arm, and twisted it leaving Daniel no room to even squirm. Of course the teenager continued to squirm fruitlessly, but quickly gave up knowing it was meaningless. Out of frustration the teenager slammed his head against the floor. He was so weak! He was a weakling!

"Don't do that!" Hissed the hunter as he watched blood start to drip down the gash on the teenager's forehead. "What the hell is wrong with you and what do you mean that you're a killer?" The ghost went silent for a moment and his voice lost its rage. "You overheard Vlad last night didn't you?" Danny remained silent. The only thing that could be heard was his labored breath. "Danny, he didn't mean it. It's all that detective's horrid plot to find someone to blame and he decided to dig into Vlad's insecurities."

"The funny thing is … he was right!" And with that the teenager brought his head back slamming his skull into the hunters face. Skulker went down with a yelp and Danny was back in the air. The teenager rubbed the back of his head for a moment as he looked at the hunter. This was it. He had to swallow his respect and admiration for Skulker … if anyone could put him out of his misery it was the ghost zone's greatest hunter. A small whimper escaped the teenager, but he quickly covered it up with a cold expression as the ghost got back to his feet. If Skulker saw even saw a tint of his weakness he'd probably break down and be unable to finish this. He had to die … he had to die!

"No more playing around … if you want a beating you sure the hell are going to be getting one." Skulker brought out one of his big gun and a rain of bullets filled the room.

XXX

Vlad's head still jumbled around with confusion. That little talk with Skulker last night just made him more confused. He cared deeply for his godson, but there was just something the teenager wasn't telling him. Every time he was around his godson he knew it. Come to think of it … Danny never told him anything. True, the teenager talked about his new friends and everything under the sun when he wasn't sick except … the fire. Danny never told him what happened in the fire or what had happened on the bridge. There were so many little things that … "Stop it! It isn't true! Danny would never –

"Danny would never what?"

The billionaire swallowed the rest of his words as his vice president slowly pushed the door open to his private study. "Linx … I didn't see you there."

"Yah … I was hiding behind the door so you wouldn't see me." The blond shut the heavy oak doors behind him, locking them. He then leaned against the heavy wooden guards that restricted Vlad from his escape. The billionaire resisted the urge to sigh. There was no tint of humor in Linx's face. Well, there was a reason the pervert was his vice president after all and this was one of the reasons. He was responsible and a problem solver … to bad that wonderful insight was directed at him.

"Well?" Stated the blond bitterly as he glared at the half-ghost.

"Well what? You have a tendency of not being very specific." The billionaire leaned forward with his elbows and perched himself over his paperwork on his desk. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

Bang!

Masters jumped in his seat as his vice president slammed the back of his fist into the door he was leaning against. His eyes were enraged as he glared at the billionaire. "What the hell is wrong with you and what is going on? Something is seriously wrong here."

Vlad's eyebrow twitched. Did the ex-ghost hunter finally catch one of the many ghosts that lingered in the castle walls? He was very specific in telling the spirits to remain unseen by living inhabitants. "Like what?"

"What? I'm not blind Vlad and don't take me as a fool. What is going on? The castle was destroyed when I came over, there were ghosts in your forest, and a thousand other things that I've noticed but the worst thing is what happened to Danny last night. It was kind of suspicious that you just dragged Danny out of the precinct like that. You didn't even bother to take him to the doctor or even requested police protection." The vice president moved away from his guarded post by the door and leaned on Vlad's desk. "You know what's going on with the Burning Hand don't you?"

"Danny is not the Burning Hand!" Vlad rose from his seat with a roar as if portraying a lion defending its pride. It only took him a moment to realize that he had lost his cool composure and released his inner thoughts. It was one thing to confine in Skulker and a completely other thing to confine in someone that can be a witness at a trial.

"You think Danny's the Burning Hand?" Linx was … surprised. He could just see the suffering that was consuming Vlad. "You really think that don't you?" The skirt-chaser felt his muscles tense up as Vlad looked away in shame. Linx took a deep breath. "We should call your lawyers… your best ones for the company and not that hick that helped you adopt Danny in the first place."

"I know … now get out." The words echoed coldly throughout the room.

"Who say I was done ta -

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." And with that one Skulker went flying through the wall, passed the two shocked men, and crashed behind Vlad into the bookcase that had the billionaire's oldest and rarest books on it. The poor half ghost felt his sanity crack as he watched the Packer's winning ball deflate against the ghost's armor.

"What the hell did I say about fighting in the mansion?!" Master's was about to go-ghost and start killing the hunter when he realized his vice president/ ex-ghost hunter was still in the room … yah, that might be bad.

Linx stood there a moment in shock … was it him or did a ghost just fly by? … Give it a minute ... Snap! "Oh my god! It's a ghost! Here let me blast it!" The blond pulled a ray gun the size of a bazooka blaster from behind his back and was ready to pull the trigger when Vlad jumped in front. "Move!"

"Where the hell did you get that ray gun?"

"You're secret lab… duh. Now move! It's been forever since I killed something." Linx could feel a smile pulling at his lips having all but forgotten the whole Danny predicament.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "But … he's dead … how can you kill him again?"

"Um … I don't know, but move! I need violence."

"Hell no! How did you get into my lab! For that matter taking my gun is stealing so go put it back." Hissed Vlad like a child.

"But there's a ghost behind –

"Now!" Linx let the gun hang on his shoulder for a moment and then walked out the door whining like a whipped dog. Vlad sighed with relief as his back disappeared out the door. He then turned his attention to the hunter.

"Thanks." Coughed Skulker as he pulled himself out of the rubble. "That was close. I was sure he was going to shoot me."

Vlad sighed. "No, thank you … I don't know how I would have gotten out of that predicament without a distraction … but did you really have to throw yourself into my best bookcase!"

"I didn't throw myself! Danny did it!"

There was silence for a moment. "If you were trying to tell a joke it wasn't a very good one."

"Vlad listen to me … there is something wrong with Danny. It's as if he's turned evil or …" Skulker went silent. What was he saying? He was just increasing the billionaire's suspicion that his godson was a killer. But what was he suppose to do? Keep Danny away from Vlad? That would work … He'd just blame the holes in the walls on Technus. The spirit was about to call it a joke when Danny himself flew through the doors and kicked the hunter in the back. The ghost only had time to squeak with surprise as he was slammed back into the rubble of the bookcase.

Shocked was a light way to state what Vlad was feeling. In truth it was like someone had set off an atomic bomb in his head. Here was Danny floating in front of him … with his ghost powers. "Danny." Mumbled the billionaire who was trying to overcome his shock, "your powers … they're back?"

Danny landed to the floor with a thump … he didn't take his eyes off his godfather for a moment. He knew that he must look like he was possessed, but in truth he was possessed with his rage, with his sorrow, and his need for an end. He wanted it all to end. "Yah … I noticed."

Vlad looked at his godchild. He had the look of a demon to him with that glow in his eyes and the stiff movement of this body, but the billionaire still managed to bring a small smile to his lips. "That's perfect."

"Yah … perfect for killing people." Danny could feel his sanity cracking. He didn't want to hurt Vlad. His godfather had been kind to him … wonderful in fact, but he was hurting inside and he wanted it to end! He wanted his life to end! "Good bye Vlad."

It hurt like hell … not the blast that Danny sent straight into his chest, but the betrayal. It hurt so much that Vlad couldn't even react as he flew through the solid wall only to slam into the ground three floors below. The scream of his ribs and the opened wounds that littered his body could not compare to the pain in his heart. All Vlad could do was stare at Danny Phantom as he stared down at him from the hole in the wall. He had been right … Danny wanted to kill him.

…

"Vlad! Hey you okay." Skulker shook the man by the shoulders. He seemed to be in some sort of shock from the fall to the ground. His wounds looked painful, but Vlad was built strong so he would live. The hunter waved his hand in front of Vlad's face one more time, when he didn't react Skulker let him be and turned his attention the half ghost who was still looking down at them from the third floor of the castle. "This is what you've been planning to do all along haven't you Danny! You've been planning to kill Vlad from the start and I'm betting you killed all those humans as well Danny Phantom!" Skulker quickly noticed that he was yelling. He wasn't yelling because Danny was far away, it was because he was enraged. "Or should I call you the Burning Hand?!"

Danny just looked down at him with empty eyes. It was like looking into the glass eyes of dolls. Danny was a doll that felt nothing … not even fear. He was a doll without a heart. A doll with dead glass eyes.

Skulker felt a growl rumble in his metal throat. It wasn't his thing to growl, but he just wanted to crush that freak between his fingers. "I'll take you silence as a yes. Now come down here a fight!"

Danny just looked at him emotionlessly, took a step forward out of the hole in the wall, and slowly fell to the ground. Skulker stood there a moment taking in the seriousness of the situation. He was dealing with the Burning Hand; at least he thought he was unless there was something going on that he didn't know about. The ghost didn't get much time to consider this theory as Danny started running toward him. He blocked first attack with easy, but he wasn't really expecting the fist to his head.

The ghost was slammed into the ground and was about to get another fist to the head when a white-gloved hand reached out and grabbed Danny's arm. The teenager looked up with surprise at non-other then Walker … and half the ghosts from the castle. Danny would have swallowed or at least whimpered, but this is what he wanted right? So why looked a gift horse in the mouth? He was going to get what he wanted … he was getting death. Too bad they all were going to make him suffer before any of them decided to due him in.

Danny would have laughed, but in all truth … he was still scared of dieing. He was still scared … but that didn't stop him from kicking Walker in-between the legs. There was a moment of silence and then warden was down for the count … now, he just had to dodge the dog pile that was about to jump on top of him.

…

Clock Work watched as the ghost kid tackled Night Fright and the two of them started dueling as some lower spirits cheer on from the outskirts. He scratched his ghostly chin. "This seems odd … even for the ghost child."

Skulker floated up next to him with Walker hanging on his shoulder. "What? Don't you want revenge for earlier? At least that's what Walker whined in-between his moans of agony … and you call yourself a leader you big baby." Hissed the hunter to the ghost hanging on his shoulder. He then returned his gaze to the half ghost who now fighting with Technus.

The time ghost turned his head to the side and looked at the battle from a different point of view. "No, I'm not the type for revenge Skulker … besides, even if I wanted to there's just something wrong here. The ghost child wants this battle to badly … like he wants to be defeated. It's almost as if he wants to …" The time wizard went silent as he watched Danny take a hard blow to the head, but shook it off and got back up again.

Skulker raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that Clock Work?"

"Just watched the battle. The old Danny Phantom tried much harder to not be hit in battle. See, he dodges all the weak shots yet shots that could easily kill a human are left undodged even though he is fully capable of doing so. Why would he do that?"

Skulker watched the battle for a moment and quickly realized, "You're right … but why?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Clock Work stated simply as he watched the battle with a silent anticipation.

"Alrighty, take are fearless leader here and I'll go ask… with my fists."

Danny was getting rather pissed. He was tired of fighting … he just wanted it to end! That thought consumed him entirely and in a blast of rage he sent all the nearby spirits sailing away, because they were nothing … compared to Skulker.

The hunter looked Danny in the eye as the dust swirl around him. The teenager had been playing with them all along like Clock Work said. With one blast of energy all the weaklings were out of the way. _Better test Clock Work's idea. It might just bring some light to this utter insanity_. "No more games boy … it's time you died." Skulker picked out a hunters' knife from his chest belt. "I'm going to skin you alive."

Danny looked him right in the eye with those glass eyes of his as the hunter burst forward at full speed. He drew closer and closer, pulled his elbow back, and slammed the blade forward with the heel of his palm. He aimed it for the teenager's forehead. The teenager was still standing there with the blade touching his forehead. A small drop of blood ran down his forehead, yet the hunter hadn't done anything other then break the skin. "Why didn't you dodge?" Whispered Skulker into the half ghosts ear.

The teenager looked up at him with his eyes glowing with rage. "Why did you stop?"

"I asked you first? What ... do you want to die?" Skulker watched the teenager carefully. He was bound to let some type of emotion seep through those glass eyes of his.

"What do you think!" The teenager drew away in a rage grabbing the hunter's knife as he moved backwards. Out of shock the ghost accidentally let go and the next thing he knew that blade was pointed at him -

Smack!

Everything went silent. The noise of battle, the cries from the on looking spirits … it all went silent as Plasmius grabbed Danny's wrist with the blade in it while slapping him across the face with his spare hand. The sound of that slapped echoed though Skulker's ears as he watched Danny's glassy eye expression being replaced with shock and shame.

Danny couldn't help himself as he accidentally let the shock cover his face. He thought Vlad was out for the count … he didn't want to fight Vlad. He couldn't! It was one thing to die by Skulker's hand and another to die by his … why did he have to snap out of it?

Vlad was not sure how long he laid there in that state of shock, but he realized something; even if Danny was a murderer … he was still his godson and his responsibility. If he wanted a fight he was going to get one. The billionaire pulled the blade out of the shocked teenager's hand with easy and handed it to the ghost behind him. "Here take this … now back off. If anyone's going to discipline this little murderer its me … his father."

Danny didn't really know what to do as his godfather took the back of his hand and slapped him once again across the face. The strength of the slap was enough to cause him to fall the ground. The teenager sat there in the dirt for a minute in complete shock. What was he suppose to do now?

Plasmius glared down at the boy in the dirt and then asked in a loud tone. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted … a fight? Now get up you spoiled little brat!"

Danny tried to shake off the fear that was slowly overcoming him as he looked up at the older half ghost. He couldn't start chickening out now. He had to finish this! The teenager got to his feet ready to attack, but as soon as he rose off the ground Plasmius gave him a hard punch to the stomach and he fell back into the earth with a groan. "Why did –

A hard slap came from the open palm before the teenager could even finish his sentence. "Did I tell you to speak? No I didn't. Now get up! You wanted to fight so lets fight! Well, my little murderer get up! Get up!"

Danny found his rage returning, but it wasn't the same as before. His rage was drenched with traces of shame and fear, but Danny still got to his feet quickly and into the air. He wasn't going to get another punch to the stomach … instead he got a knee in the stomach. The teenager didn't even have time to blink before he was back in the dirt face first. He took gapping breaths as he tried to overcome the pain in his abdomen. His breath was cut short as he felt Plasmius grab his hair and pull it back with a jerk. A scream of agony filled the yard and all the ghosts watched in silent awe as Danny whimpered in pain trying to free his hair from his godfather's grip.

Vlad gave the hair a second tug and leaned down to the teenager's ear. "Listen here. You're dirt compared to me! Dirt! And that is were you'll stay unless I let you get up! You understand!"

Danny merely glared at him as he dug his own fingers into his hair.

"I said speak!" Vlad slammed the teenager's head back into the dirt and then pulled him back up by the hair. "When I ask you a question you answer. When I tell you to jump you jump and when I tell you to listen you better damn well do what I say!" Danny continued to glare which made the angry Plasmius slam his head back into the earth once more giving the teenager a bloody nose. "Do you understand?"

Danny shook his head as the blood from his nose started to drip down his chin. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in a long time … he was afraid of Vlad.

"You'll speak not nod." Hissed the enraged godfather.

"Yes … I understand." Yelled Danny as he tried to free his hair.

"Yes, Sir. I understand."

"Yes," the tears were now streaming from his eyes. He couldn't stop it not matter how hard he tired, "Sir … I understand."

Plasmius threw the teenager back into the earth and began to walk away, but looked at Skulker and stated, "Tie the little murderer up in the ballroom in the dark … let him cool down for the next few days and don't give him anything to eat."

Skulker merely nodded his head. Vlad truly was evil … if you pushed him hard enough.

XXX

The world was hard and cold as steel. It had been dipped into a bucket of bleach robbing it of all color and warmth. It was like a cruel winter that would never end. Danny hated the world more then ever now. Never in his whole existence could he have imagined that death had a sweet taste to it. It had such a tempting graceful color to it … and especially now that after what Vlad had done to him. The world had no love or tenderness. A cold drafted drifted thought the castle's bricks nipping at his flesh and burning his throat ... and yet Danny had never felt this chill before. There was always some kind of warmth in the castle even when he was ill, but not anymore. He just wanted it to end.

Danny slammed the back of his head against the chair's head. A loud crack filled the room and his head exploded with pain. Why didn't Vlad do it! Why! Why! Why! He wanted to die! Didn't Vlad want him to be happy? Then he should have given him his wish! To end his miserable, short and depressing life in an honorable death … was that really too much to ask?

"Why wouldn't he kill me!" Tears streamed down Danny's face as he broke into a heart wrenching display of sorrow. He shook all over and the tears were streaming over his chin staining his shirt a darker color. His wails of agony continued until he slammed his head onto the table he was seated in front of and mourned his failure in small muffled gasps.

"Oh … Danny. What has become of you my friend?" A cold harsh voice floated over the room's chilled air from the shadows that sent chills down the teenager's spine as he dragged his head up in a panic.

"W-w-w-who's there?" The teenager could feel the air go stale as if something unearthly had entered the room … yet the voice seemed slightly familiar.

"Geez! A guy's dead for a few months and you completely forget about him." called out the voice in a mocking way as he shifted in the shadows of statues he passed.

The first real smile he had had in a long time spread on Danny's face and he cried out with such enthusiasm that the room echoed. "Tucker!"

A happy laugh came for the shadows. It was harsh and it didn't sound like Tuckers usual voice, but Danny didn't care. His only friend in the world had finally come to see him. "That's my name don't where it out."

"Come out into the light so I can see you. Tucker I'm so glad you're here. I really need someone to talk too. Something horrible has happened." Danny felt the sorrow strangle his heart once more, but at least he had Tucker.

The sound of nervous shifting filled the room yet the techno geek did not come out of the shadows. It only took Danny a moment to realize what was wrong. "It's okay Tucker … it doesn't bother me that your form is all scorched and toasted … it didn't bother me last time so why would it now?"

A sigh escaped Tucker. "I've changed Danny … you must promise that you won't scream." Slowly a huge scaly leg with a shredded pair of blue jeans came out into the light … then a arm with long wiry fingers that had finger nails the size of daggers connected at the tip … and finally a head that resembled a dogs appeared in the faded light, yet it had the facial features of Tucker and the hat.

A blood-wrenching scream was about to escape the teenager, but before he even had the time to gather the lungpower the beast had slapped a scaly black hand over his mouth. "You said you wouldn't scream." A horrific cry escaped Danny as he struggled to free himself from the freezing hand. "Come now Danny … I thought you'd be glad to see me."

Danny pulled his head back violently and yelled, "You're not Tucker! Get away from me you monster!"

The black beast drew back with a whine as if Danny's words had burned. "I'm sorry that I ever came. I only wanted to help you … because you were my best friend Danny and you always will be, but apparently I'm no longer yours." The tall beast with the red cap slowly made its way back to the shadows and Danny found himself drenched in guilt.

"If you're really Tucker … what is something that Tucker would only know?"

The sinister creature stilled halfway between the shadows and the light casting haunting shadows on its mutilated face as it answered with a grin. "You kept a picture of Sam in her gothic bathing suit under your mattress and you'd practice kissing on it when you thought no one was around."

A shocked gasp escaped the half ghost. "Who told you that? I mean … did not!"

The sinister creature laughed in its throat and Danny's smile faded … he was even more depressed the ever. "What happened to you Tucker? Why do you look like one of those monsters? Like one of those blood thirsty things?"

Tucker scratched his scruffy black mane by his neck, which ran down the length of his entire body from head to tail. He was thinking of a good excuse. Danny could never forget Tucker's horrible lying skills, but why did he look just like all the other sinister? He knew Tucker wasn't going to tell him because he was stalling. Oh well. Why did he have to know anyway? What truth does a dead man need anyway? Danny almost smiled. Tucker was no different from before even with the horrific body he acquired. He just looked like the loyal dog he had always acted like … man's best friend; a friend that would do anything. "Tucker … if I ask you to do something would you promise to do it without a fuss? If you make this promise you can't break it no matter how much it hurts. So do you promise to carry out what I'm about to say next not matter what it is?"

Tucker's eyes gleamed in the darkness as he loomed over Danny like a hawk. His cheerful vintage had completely disappeared as he had regained the monstrous glow of the creatures so like him. "I can't kill you Danny. You have to kill yourself. I don't know why you think it's so hard, besides … no one wants you here anymore. Look at what Vlad did to your face. I'm just here to tell you that the ghost's are moving you back to your room do you better do something fast … the demon is bound to be hungry." The teenager's head slumped forward into his chest. "Don't be so sad Danny … death isn't as bad as you think."

XXX

Vlad slumped forward laying his head on his office desk. A breeze blew through the hole in the wall of his private study and he shivered. It was getting near fall and soon he leaves would be falling, yet the chill in the air could not sooth the rage and confusion in his heart. Vlad continued to remain motionless with his head laid on his desk. He was just staring through sheets of his white hair at the hole in the wall. The world was cold. It seemed even colder then the day Maddie married Jack.

"How long are you going to stay like this Vlad?"

Vlad didn't even look over his shoulder to see who it was. He knew it was Skulker. "Until my flesh can no longer feel pain."

A small pitiful laugh came from behind him. "Do you think that sitting here in the cold will freeze over your rage cause that isn't going to happen. The only thing that's going to happen is that you're going to get a cold and be useless to everyone."

Vlad still hadn't moved. He felt frozen to that desk as if the weight of what had happened two days ago with Danny was physically weighing down his entire body. The worst part was the question of course. It was pressing against his skull and he had half the will to go down and beat the child in the ballroom until he admitted it. Until the brat admitted that he had had his powers all along and that he was the murderer and that his hands were red with blood. Danny's hands were so red with blood … that they were burning red; the Burning Hand. "Skulker? Danny has had his powers all along hasn't he? This was all an act and he was planning on murdering me like he did to so many others. Jack, Jazz, his two annoying friends, that little girl in the woods, the football player, the infant and the mother in the hospital, and … Maddie. He killed them all didn't he?"

The hunter floated there for a moment. "I don't know. There's no proof that he has had his powers before now and even if he did there is no way for us to know unless he admits it."

"But," Vlad's voice was like a haunted whisper, "did he murder everyone. Have I been raising a murderer? Have I been housing a murderer? Have I been protecting a murderer? I love a murderer."

Skulker sighed. It pained him to hear Vlad say that last sentence. The billionaire truly loved Danny as if the boy was his own flesh and blood. That boy was his joy and then he stabbed him in the back. The hunter tightened up a fist at the thought of the teenager. He wanted the child to bleed for what he had done to Vlad's trust … his heart. That little bastard. How could he? The huntsman shook his head removing the anger from his mind. God, it was suffocating in this room yet there was a breeze flowing all around him. Mind you had had no use for breath and still he felt as if was drowning in his armor. It was the billionaire's emotions; his regret, rage, sadness, sorrow and overall heart shattering depression radiated in the air.

"I don't know?" Stated the ghost simply. Vlad just nodded his head unconvinced. "I'm having Walker move him out of the ball room today and up into his room. I installed some ghost shielding so he can't leave and no ghost can go in without permission first. I figured that one of your maids or that idiot vice president of your's would get into the ballroom sooner or later so I figured it might be a bit suspicious if the kid was bolted to a chair."

XXX

Danny felt warm tears run down his face. The moment Walker had locked him his room he had started crying. He didn't even bother to try to escape, because he wasn't going anywhere. He was going to die here in this room all-alone. The teenager forced his sorrow down his throat. What was the point of crying … it wasn't going to change or fix anything.

The teenager's first movement was to the closet. He had kept them … he had kept the razor blades that Smith had given him in his coat pocket. Danny's eyes widened with surprise … the jacket was gone and so was everything else in the closet except a few cloths. Danny felt himself panic and he ran over to the light switch. Light filled the room revealing that the room was still decorated, but extremely bare. The ghosts had gone through an extreme amount of trouble to make sure he didn't get out of his room. They had removed anything that could be used for escape. The teenager's eye twitched … what was he suppose to do now? He had finally made up his mind to end it all ... and now he couldn't.

The teenager collapsed onto the floor giving himself rug burns. It hurt like hell, but he didn't really care. He had to die yet something was always standing in his way. Danny laid down on the floor his mind swimming. How could he kill … the teenager was in the bathroom faster then the wind and he threw open his drug cabinet … nothing. They had taken everything! Danny silently gave up inside. He wasn't even allowed death anymore. At least they left him his bed. The teenager slowly made his way to his bed and crawled under the covers. If he was lucky, he might suffocate under all the covers.

…

The darkness slowly overcame the room as the sun set. Danny hadn't move for the past four hours. He hadn't even closed his eyes to fall asleep. He just laid there thinking of his short life and what death was like. Did it hurt or was it a release? Was it a sweet release that was enjoyed or was it a sigh relief that was just needed? Danny rolled over on his bed so that the setting sun would not blind him, yet he still got blinded as the sun reflected off a picture frame. Danny's eyes widened as he looked at the picture of his family. The glass was still cracked in one corner from the fire. Danny had his answer and his family were the ones to give it to him.

Danny slowly got out of his warm bed. His bare feet landed on the rug and he slowly took a step forward, his hand outstretched. He picked up the frame and started at it as if it was the world's ultimate treasure. His eyes didn't even blink as he smashed the frame against his nightstand. The teenager swallowed as he leaned down and picked up the sharpest shard of glass. It sparked in the setting sun. Danny didn't even blink as he brought it to his wrist and then the other. The glass bit into his flesh and the teenager's eyes widened as the first drop of blood fell to the floor … and then the next. It was like red petals falling from the tree and to the floor, yet Danny new different. His blood was running from him, from his fifthly un-inhabitable flesh! It was trying to run from death. Danny didn't know why but he began to giggle as the blood started to stain everything, but he felt tire so he fell to his knees still watching the red blood seep from his sliced wrists. His blood was staining the world. It was … it … was raining red.

Ba Bum … the heart beat once and the blood ran red.

_This is for mom, dad, and Jazz. How I miss you, but I'm so glad to be seeing you soon._

Ba Bum … the heart beat twice and the blood seeped forth.

_This is for Tucker and Sam …forgive me for giving up, but I had to save the world one last time._

Ba Bum … the heart beat three times and the flesh turned cold.

_This is for all the victims of that beast. I hope his death is painful so that you may be avenged in some way._

Ba Ba Bum … the heart began to panic as its life seeped away.

_Vlad …Please forgive me. I never got to say a true goodbye._

Ba … and then there was silence and the heart beat no more.

XXX

Paw07: Have a Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year! That's kind of odd to say isn't it after I killed off a major character. Oh well … just think of this chapter as a depressing Christmas present … kind of like socks or underwear. Bye, hope you liked.


	25. A Crayon the Color of Blood

Paw07: Hello faithful mind slaves … you ready to see what happens? Well, I won't waste your time with rantings…

Chapter 25: A Crayon the Color of Blood

XXX

Joed's form quivered as the force that was holding his body together started to die. The demon could do nothing but scream in rage as he watched his wrists bleed. True, this body was already dead so it could not bleed to death, but that wasn't the point. The fire demon could feel the strings of life that held his spirit to this world begin to disappear … he had no time left. The ghost child had ended his life and a domino effect ended his as well.

"That smart little bastard!" Screamed the demon as he thrashed around the small catacomb knocking over whole caskets in his rage. "How did he know?" There was a stirring silence for a moment as the fire demon stood perfectly still with whips of smoke stirring around him. A small insane laugh escaped him. "So … my dear uncle decided to tell the child the truth … how cruel to doom that child's soul to eternal prison with me."

And the demon collapsed on the floor … he had little time left. He would soon return to the ghost zone and back into Pandora's Box. That stupid little golden box that would serve as he his eternal prison. "Well, at least I'll have company. See you soon Danny Phantom."

XXX

Tucker stood there … over his friend's corpse. Danny was still slightly warm and his best friend found himself unable to cry or even feel pity … his heart was dieing a slow and merciless death as the sinister part of him took over. Oh God how he wished he could cry, but what good would crying do anyway … In a few hours his soul would be free of it's monstrous prison and he'd see Danny in no time once in the after life. Tucker leaned over into the pools of blood and wiped a stray strand of hair out of his best friend's face. "Now Danny I know that you want to look good when they find you."

The sinister pulled away. "Who will find you?" Tucker looked around and spotted a picture … on the floor that was now covered in a small coat of blood. He wiped off the blood and stared at it … everyone that Danny had ever cared for was in the photograph except for one. Tucker leaned down once again over the corpse of Danny Fenton and ran a long clawed finger over the slice in his wrist. Even through all the blood the cufflinks still sparkled in their gold color. The 'M' sparkled especially bright and slowly Tucker removed them and sank into the shadows …

XXX

Vlad stared at his hands and closed them into fists as he sat back into his chair. He hadn't been able to sleep since the whole 'Danny is a murderer thing' so he just sat behind his desk thinking about what to do with his murderous son … and what a horrible father he was for never noticing in the first place. "None of this would have happened if Danny had just died in the fire", whispered Vlad to himself. The man closed his eyes and quickly counted backwards from four to one. He had been counting all day to keep from breaking down into tears … he could not cry because of Danny … he would not cry for a murder. The tears still threatened to escape him even after that thought and in a desperate act the billionaire threw back his head and yelled to that ceiling, "I will not cry for a murderer!"

… but the tears still came. They were hot and fast. Never in Vlad's whole life could he ever recall feeling so betrayed and useless. Even when Maddie left him he didn't feel so backstabbed; at least then he could see that coming. How was he supposed to know that the only thing he loved on this earth was a monster waiting to stab him in the back? "Damn you Danny!"

A chill suddenly filled the air and the billionaire quickly looked forward towards a cluster of shadows that seemed to moving near the curtains. He was about to jump to his feet, but the sudden swing of his chair caused him to fall back into his seat as he was quickly greeted by a mouthful of teeth. The warm air clinged to his flesh as the sinister spoke to him. "Its ill practice to speak badly of the dead."

Tucker smiled as he watched fear and shock fill the man's face. He would have given anything to be able to do that in his last life, but he was dead, so what did it matter? The dead teenager leaned a little closer down towards the man who tightened up ready to fight if he must. The sinister couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction, but he took a step back so the billionaire could get a good look. Plus, he wasn't here to fight.

The billionaire strengthened his tie and glared at the beast. He had missed the first words the monster had said because he was in shock, but now doubt it was some kind of insult. "What, did Danny send you up here to kill me … because there is no way you're going to kill me with the mood I'm in."

The smile disappeared from the beast. "I thought I told you not to speak ill of the dead."

Vlad smiled up at the beast. What, was it trying to play mind games with him? "What exactly does that mean you nauseating beast."

Tucker glared at him and pulled even farther away so he could hide in the shadows. He needed to hide because he was fading. His monstrous flesh was slowly melting off into white sand. The last thing he needed was for Vlad to figure out he was Tucker … at least not until an unknown truth was revealed. "For that insult I shall not tell you what that means, but I will tell you one thing Vlad Masters."

Vlad crossed his legs and sat up high in his chair showing his superiority. He didn't know why this sinister was different from the others but it was. For one thing it seemed afraid … why else would it be hiding in the shadows? "And what will that be … is Danny confessing where he hid that football player's body? I knew that Daniel was probably going to be picked on at school, but did he have to kill him?"

Silence held in the shadows for a moment followed by a small growl. "Huh, and you dared to call him your son. Vlad … you are a terrible father. Danny was afraid and thought of you as his new father and what did you do in his time of need … you abandon him."

The tension in the air was thick. It was slightly suffocating, but the billionaire made not attempted to show his breathlessness nor grab at his chest because his heart seemed to be suffocating. It was as if the sinister's words were stabbing him in the chest like a blade. Vlad choked trying to keep the pain out of his voice, but it was to no avail. "What do you mean … Daniel backstabbed me! He was my hope and joy in this world, and he stabbed me through the heart. It wasn't the fact that he wanted to kill me, because I'd be surprised if he didn't want to kill me after all the shit I did to him earlier, but why did he have to play this game? Why he have to pretend that he cared for me as if he were my son and that I was his father." Vlad threw a hand over his mouth to smother the sound of his whimper. It hurt to say that … it was almost physically painful. This kind of pain must be what parents feel when one of their children died. God seemed so cruel.

Tucker stood there a moment … so Vlad really didn't hate Danny. The billionaire would have never choked up like that if he didn't care. For a lone moment the dead teenager felt sorry for the older man, but he quickly wiped away the emotion. He brought this on himself. Danny would have never taken up Smith's request if he felt that he was still needed in this world. Tucker was silent for a moment and then whispered. "Vlad … you're so dense."

The billionaire jumped to his feet and a flash of light he transformed into an enraged Plasmius. "You're mocking me! I'll kill you for that and send your head up to that little bastard on a dinner plate!"

"No, I'm not mocking you." Said Tucker gently, "But I'll give you a clue on why you are so dense. Let's just say … Danny didn't send me."

Vlad was still furious at the beast, but it took him a moment to realize what that meant. "So … if Danny didn't send you who did?"

Tucker giggled in the shadows. He would have loved to play this little word game with the old man all night, but by the look of his hand (which was slowly leaking white sand and almost human looking) he didn't have that much time. He had to make his move now or never. The dead teenager slowly made his way out of the shadows and he loved the shocked gasp that came for Vlad. Tucker's human and slightly burnt form came out into the light for the first time in months. He smiled with his still fang like teeth and mocked, "Remember me? I'll give you a clue … techno geek."

The older half ghost blinked once then twice. He couldn't quite recall this boy's name, but wasn't he just talking to a sinister … or … what was going on? "Yes … you look so familiar, but wasn't I just talking to a sinister?"

The techno geek shook his head in disappointment. "The sidekick's name is always forgotten. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Apparently villains must have a very bad time recalling things."

"Know what." Hissed Vlad as he stared at the boy. Was it him or was the figure in front of him slightly fading and where was all this white sand coming from? "I choose not to remember your name."

Tucker shook his head and quickly grabbed the older man by the hand. Vlad flinched but didn't pull away as two small objects were dropped into his hand. "I just would like to say … Danny respected you to the very end so don't blame yourself … Danny just had to save the world one last time." And with that Tucker disappeared into the shadows to wait out his time till he could once again turn completely into a traveling spirit and able to travel on. Plus, he didn't really want to hear a grown man cry.

It was cold in his hand, not to mention wet. What had the African American boy meant? Slowly, the billionaire opened the palm of his hand. A red tide of light sparkled in his palm as the last rays of sunlight hit the gold cufflinks that were stained with blood. Vlad continued to stare at the little treasures as his breath began to quicken and his heart started to race. He dropped the cufflinks and looked up at the ceiling in a daze. This isn't happening. This isn't happening! That was all his mind could scream as he became airborne and flew through the ceiling to Danny's room … to his son's room.

…

His breath was coming in small little gasps as he stared at the floor. He just couldn't blink or think for that matter. All he could see was red and Danny covering in it. Vlad's form ghost form fade as he stumbled forward into the room. He was silent as stumbled over the floor and fell to his knees next to the boy he had dared to call son. Slowly, as if picking up a china doll, Vlad wrapped the boy in his arms and started rocking back and forth. He stopped for a moment and wiped the teenager's hair out of his eyes. The billionaire stared at Danny's eyes for a moment as tears stared to fill his own eyes … Daniels eyes were no longer blue. His eyes were gray with death. A lone tear landed on the boys cheek as Vlad was overcome and then it happened … Vlad threw back his head and screamed! The sound with all its sorrow and anguish echoed in the castles cold stone walls. Vlad continued to scream as he pulled his boy closer rocking back and forth …. Back and forth. His mind had snapped … he was trapped in his own cries of agony as he sat in a pool of blood.

XXX

Clock Work found himself breathless as he stared into the vortex of the ghost zone … it was slowly turning another color as if the evil force that had created it was fading. The time ghost moved a little closer toward the vortex and slowly brought his long fingers forward to touch the swirling mists. Suddenly, a beastly hand reached forward and wrapped it's clawed fingers around spirit's wrist. Clock Work gasped as it tried to drag him in, but he thought quick and made himself intangible. With a hiss the decaying hand fell back into the portal leaving the poor spirit in a state of shock. He quickly closed the gate and whimpered, "Well … whatever it is isn't dead just yet."

A sudden scream slammed through the walls and the spirit jumped as if he was still alive. The poor time keeper took a breath to calm himself and growled, "Wonderful, probably Danny by the sound of where the scream came from. I wonder who he is fighting with this time … the Dairy King?"

The time spirit decided to ignore it because he wasn't in any mood to get punched in the face, but the spirit didn't even get two paces from where he was standing when another scream, more pain filled then the last, echoed over the room. Clock Work stood there a moment as another and another scream came. Each scream was as desperate and as agonizing as the last. It was almost painful to listen to. The ghost swallowed and without a second thought went intangible and sank through the ceiling.

XXX

Fright Knight stared at it … it was evil and it had to be destroyed! Destroyed! And with that the knight brought down his mighty fist and started kneading the dough as if trying to kill it. Skulker rolled his eyes as he watched the spirit mercilessly attack the helpless bread dough. "You have to knead it not kill it Fright Knight … what part of that sentence don't you understand?"

"Shut up!" Hissed the knight at the hunter. "The only reason I'm helping you cook is because you said it would help me deal with my anger! Just let me kill the dough or I will go up to the little brats room and kill him instead!"

A sigh came from across the kitchen table as Walker set down the human newspaper he had been reading. "I thought cooking was supposed to be a silent work of art … so why the hell are you two screaming!"

The room was silent for a moment as Skulker and Fright Knight turned their attention to warden. Walker tensed up and waited silently for a bowl of cake batter to come flying his way. None came so he returned to his newspaper. Skulker added an egg to his batter and then in a childish way threw the empty eggshell at the newspaper. Walker glared over his paper giving the hunter all his attention.

"Why are you reading a human newspaper anyway? I never took you for one to watch the stock market … or are you just reading the obituaries? Waiting for someone to die?" Skulker mocked as he stirred his mixture with the hatred of a thousand suns. In truth he was just pissed about the whole Daniel trying to kill him under his nose thing … yet for some reason it didn't seem to be bothering Walker the least. There he was silently reading the newspaper as if he wasn't pissed off. The bastard had to be acting. For goodness sack he was kicked between the legs and he was acting as if it never happened. "Well, are you going to answer my question or is this act suppose to piss me off?"

Walker turned his attention away from the comic section and to the huntsman. "What the hell are you talking about? Have you been drinking the food dye again?"

A snicker came from Fright Knight who quickly looked away and pretended to knead his bread dough … which was already kneaded to the point of death by the way. Skulker poured his batter into a cake pan and placed it into the oven. A silence crept into the room before the hunter answered. "Why are you acting so cool headed? The little brat that we have been protecting turns out to be the thing that has been trying to killing us. Are you not even slightly enraged?"

Walker folded his newspaper once again and stared at the other two ghosts. "Of course I'm enraged … but do you ever have the feeling that someone is lying to you?" The other two ghosts just looked at him dumfounded. The warden scratched his forehead … it sucked being a natural investigator. "Well, I was looking for any recent disappearances of humans. If there are any missing people, it might confirm that the real burning hand is still out there and it is not the ghost child … but there are no disappearances or deaths in the newspaper. But I could have sworn he was lying about something."

Fright Knight huffed. "And how would you know if he was lying?"

"I'm the warden. It is a sixth sense of any officer to know if someone is lying and Danny was. I'm not sure about what though." Walker hissed as he glared at the knight who had finally stopped killing his bread dough and put it into a pan for baking. Walker looked away from the knight and back at the newspaper. "Plus … why would he suddenly just admit it? Why would someone who is getting away with murder just come out and admit it?"

"Cause he is insane." Added Fright Knight. The ghost suddenly turned away from the enraged warden and purred, "Wow … that cake smells great. The whole house probably will be able to smell that."

(Meanwhile else where in the castle)

Kristy's towels fell the floor in a heap as she smelled the familiar scent. She had the nose of a drug dog and she had smelled her prey. "Yum! Someone's making cake!" and with that she was skipping off toward the kitchen leaving the towels where they lay like corpses.

…

"I still think he's guilty." Hissed Fright Night.

"Oh, you're just pissed because he punch you in the -

The door slammed open and in burst Kristy the maid. "I smell cake –

Kristy stood there for a moment dumb struck as she stared at the three ghosts in the room and they stared back at her. The young maid then looked at all the bake goods and then looked back at Skulker and Fright Knight who were both wearing aprons. The girl freaked and screamed, "Oh my god! You killed the cooks and stole the food they were cooking as well as their aprons!" The young maid grabbed the plasma gun from under her skirt and with the bloodlust of an enraged hit man, was about to start blowing the room to pieces when Fright Knight spoke.

Fright Knight held little fear from the creepy maid … unlike Walker and Skulker who were ducking under the table... of course the poor knight had no idea how dangerous the little maid was. "We didn't steal anyone's cooking … we made it ourselves." Sparkles surrounded the knight at the thought of his accomplishment. Skulker wasn't lying about feeling better once you cooked something.

Kristy allowed the gun to slump to the side as she stared at the ghost's sparkles in an awestruck manner. "So … you didn't steal the yummy chocolaty bake goods?"

"Nope." Stated the ghost dully.

"Then … Oh, good Lord! You killed the cooks, cut them into tiny pieces, tried to put them in the floor boards but you knew that would smelling funny in a few days so you then baked them into a cake!" The maid fell to her knees. "Ew … I think I'm going to be sick."

"Eww … Nasty image and no, we did not put them into the cake!" Hissed the knight. He was starting to get irritated. The cake treatment was wearing off and so was the glitter.

The maid gasped again. "Oh, sweet Jesus! So you didn't make them into cake!" The ghost nodded his head until the girl started talking again. "Instead you pickled their eyeballs and made the rest of their flesh into chili, which you then canned and shipped off the starving children of a third world country! The humanity! The humanity!"

The warden's head shot up from underneath the table. "That is disgusting, not to mention messed up! Girl go get your brain examined, because there is no way in hell we'd do that!"

Kristy's eyes got wide and she jumped to her feet. "You saying I'm insane! Cause I'm not! There are aliens I tell you! There are … wait, or was that a dream?"

The warden stood up staring at her. Twilight zone much? "That last statement totally states that you're nuts. Plus, look at your hair! I thought it was fairly obvious."

Kristy fell to her knees as she ran her fingers through her green hair. "What! My hair color is stylish … and who are you calling unstylish Mr. I wear white pants?" The maid stuck her tongue out at the ghost and Walker could do nothing but gasp.

"That is so disgusting not to mention immature." Kristy just finished off her tongue dis by pulling down her eyelid as well. The warden cringed. Prisoners were more mature then she was. "That's it little girl, it's time to die!" A fight finally broke out as the two sides started to bombard each other with an assortment of frying pans to priceless china. Skulker of course rolled his eyes as the memory of his and Danny's food fight floated to the top of his mind. This was only going to end in tears when Vlad would come down in a rage like he did last time. Plus, the maid was inching over to the butcher knives. The hunter was half way out the kitchen door when he heard the billionaire's scream of rage. The spirit suddenly stood up and yelled at the three other idiots. "Just wonderful guys, now Vlad is going to come down here and go all white ninja on our asses!"

The room went silent for a moment and then everyone broke out it laughter. "What!" Hissed the hunter.

The laughter continued for several more minutes as the three characters rolled over the floor breaking what was left of the china. The hunter finally grew frustrated and grabbed Walker by his shirt collar, pulling his face up towards his. "What is so funny?"

Walker wiped away a tear and was able to hold back his hysterical laughter long enough to state, "White ninja … what the hell does that mean?"

The laughter started all over again and before the hunter had a chance to defend himself another scream echoed over the castle. The very stones of the structure seemed to turn cold cause of it. It was defiantly Vlad's scream and it was horrific enough to make the room fall dead silent.

"See," hissed Skulker at the others who were now looking frightened, "he's pissed off; let's go hide."

Sadly, the group didn't even get out the door as another scream echoed over the building followed by another and another. Each scream was more desperate and sorrow filled as the next … the sorrow could be felt in the air now. Walker and Skulker merely looked at each other and then at Fright Night. "Watch the monster maid. This sounds like trouble." With that stated the two beings floated upward. They could now smell the death in the air.

Kristy started at the knight. "Is that cake done yet?"

XXX

It was the color of a red crayon. It had colored everything in a sloppy way as if a small child had made a drawing for his father. The father would take the picture and hang it up in his office. He would then stare at the red crayon coloring all day, which would in essence bring him happiness. True, the room was covered in the color of a red crayon, but it was anything but cheerful. It was horrible … Clock Work didn't even have to look twice at the scene to know what had happened, yet he couldn't look away from the horrific red scene. The once proud billionaire was kneeling in the middle of the room rocking back and forth while holding a fleshy dead doll. His screams had finally given way to eccentric whispers that he kept whispering into the dead boy's ear.

The time wizard's robes whispered against the flooring as he rushed out of the room and shut the door behind him. He couldn't watch it anymore. He couldn't watch Vlad's spirit die in a pool of his godson's blood. The ghost leaned his shoulders against the door and covered his nose with one of his sleeves. He could smell the blood all the way out here and it was making him sick. True, he was a spirit and couldn't physically get ill, but how he wished he could. Even though he was no longer in the room he couldn't get the image out of his head. The image of red everywhere and the half-ghost running his fingers through the corpses hair whispering to him, holding him as if holding a new born infant. The image was even worst now that Vlad had gone silent in his whispers. The screams were better then this … anything was better then the silent pleas that came from the man.

…

The screams had gone silent halfway through so it took Skulker and Walker a little bit until they finally decided to check out the kid's room. When they got there they were surprised to see the master of time just leaning against the door motionless. He seemed … heart broken, which is saying a lot since everyone knows that Clock Work's heart died ages ago.

Skulker's metal boots seemed loud as they dragged over to the time spirit. The hunter froze as the smell hit him. He knew that smell … how he loved that smell. He reached for the door handle, but Clock Work slapped his hand away. "No … leave him be."

The hunter looked over his shoulder at the warden. Walker just shrugged his shoulders. "What's going on? Is Vlad alright, because I smell blood."

Clock Work kept his head down and stated simply, "Let him be Skulker. We are dead and have no right to interfere in the livings grief."

The hunter stood there in shock. It only took him a second to understand what that sentence meant and he was up in the time wizard's face. Skulker quickly tightened his fingers around the spirit's throat and hissed. "Move. I want to see for myself." Clock Work didn't even get time to answer as the huntsman pushed him to the side and stepped through the doors. He stood there silent. He just stood there staring at the blood that seemed to paint even the air in the room. His eyes were wide and he couldn't look away. He slowly turned around and stated, "Why? Would he do this to himself? Why would any human do this?"

_That little brat. He managed to backstab them twice_. That was all Walker could think as he stood on the threshold of the room. Danny had managed to backstab them by lying and now he backstabbed them by killing himself before he could find out the truth. Walker knew that even though Vlad and Skulker hated the child for lying to them, they still planned on saving him. They were going to save him, they had to. Yet, the little brat still managed to get the last laugh in. Walker took off his hat and leaned against the wall opposite to the doors. He looked over at Clock Work. The ghost couldn't even manage to look him in the eye. That little bastard had managed not only to steal Vlad's heart, but Skulker's and Clock Work's …. and his. The ghost tilted his head away from the gory scene. Spirits weren't meant to cry.

Skulker looked over his shoulder at the two other spirits and then at Vlad who was holding Danny's corpse. He wanted to do something. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to cry like Walker … he wanted this all to be a dream. The hunter took a breath and tried to clear his head so he could think of what to do next, yet no thought could out weigh Vlad's whispers. His ramblings were like blades and his movements were that of a caged animal. The hunter mentally slapped himself. He was fine and could think later, but he had calm Vlad down before his mind completely snapped. The billionaire seemed to be on the brink of insanity and it is a well known fact amongst spirits … one good suicide deserves another.

The ghost's foot splashed in the puddle of blood and he slowly reached forward. Skulker wrapped his cold metal fingers around Vlad's arm and the man looked up at him. His eyes were dead. "Come now Vlad. Let's get you off this cold floor and out of this blood. I'll call the human police."

Vlad looked at him for a moment more with those wild eyes, but he then pushed away. The man then pulled Danny's head into his chest and hugged him slightly. "No … I can't leave until Danny wakes up. I have to tell him sorry. I have to tell him sorry that I hit him. I'll never hit him ever again."

He wanted to leave. He wanted to just let this be … but he knew he couldn't. Vlad's pain was more important than his. Skulker took a breath and tried to center himself. A hunter must remain cool or the hunted will smell you fear. The spirit got down on one knee and stated in a calm tone. "Just let Danny 'rest'. He knows you're sorry."

The billionaire shook his head and started rocking back and forth. "No … no. I have to tell him sorry. I didn't mean to hit him. He's all I have left of Maddie. He'd all I have left. I don't care if he killed those people … he's my boy. I'll keep him safe I'll –

Walker finally couldn't take anymore of the man's rantings and before Clock Work or Skulker could stop him he had grabbed Vlad by the shoulders, pulled him to his feet, and started shaking him. "What the hell his wrong with you? What the hell is wrong with all of us? Why are we sad? The little murderer is dead. He deserved death after all those horrible things he did. He was a monster! He –

The spirit went silent as the familiar form of Plasmius appeared before him. Walker didn't even have time to swallow as the half-ghost pulled back is elbow and slammed his fist into the warden's face. There was a scream of cracking time as the ghost went fling into the bathroom, tearing it apart with his fall. Skulker and Clock Work were no longer in shock about the child's sacrifice … they were more worried about the alive half-ghost standing in front of them. It could easily be seen in Vlad's eyes … he had finally gone off the deep end. Those dead eyes glared at Skulker and Walker for a moment, and then he knelt back down on the floor picking his boy up. "It's alright Danny. I won't let anyone take you away. I'll wait here as long as it takes for you to wake up –

The half ghost jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He was about to go all commando again, but he stopped as he looked over his shoulder. For that matter everyone that had eyes went completely still as they stared at the fading form of Tucker. The boy's fur was all but gone and now his form was little more then a white shadow. Tucker smiled and leaned down next to the panicking man. "Vlad ... it's time to let go. You and I both know Danny won't be coming back."

The words were cold … yet they seemed to burn for some reason. Vlad swallowed slightly, but didn't move. He ran his fingers through his godson's hair and then asked softly, "What are you doing here … you're dead. You died in the fire."

Tucker was still smiling despite the fact that if hurt him deeply to no longer be alive. He had so many unfulfilled dreams, but that no longer mattered. He had to help Vlad. Why, because Danny would have wanted him too. "Yes, I did die … just like Danny died. Now it's time to let go of Danny."

The billionaire pulled his boy a little closer. "No … I'll wait here until he comes back."

Tucker leaned a little closer and put his hands on the older mans shoulders. He wasn't very good at comforting, but the teenager felt that he had to do something. After all, this was half his fault. "I didn't have to come back here you know; I could have just passed on quietly, but I know that Danny wanted me to speak to you before I went since he couldn't tell you himself. Vlad … Danny doesn't want you to remain on this earth as a lost soul because of him. He doesn't want to be your unfinished business. So I'm here to tell you the truth. It's the least you deserve." Tucker pulled away from the man's ear and played with his thumbs for a moment as he search for the right words. He was no good at this. The traveling spirit swallowed and began to speak well aware that everyone was staring at him. God that freaked him out. Here he was dead and he still had stage fright. "Danny lied to you –

"Hell he did! Here we thought that he was a little angel yet behind our backs he's killing people!" Skulker was just as surprised as everyone that he had busted out like that. Generally, as a hunter, he was patient and cool headed but to tell the truth it had been eating on him … that his little human pet was a monster.

Tucker's eyes lost there glimmer and were replaced by a glare that could kill. The traveling spirit rose off its feet and was it Skulker's face before he could even grab his gun. "It's rude to speak ill will towards the dead especially when they didn't do it. You know as well as I do that Danny was a hero. He'd never hurt the people he fought so hard to protect!"

The hunter pulled his gun. "And why should I believe you? You were one of his beasts just a moment ago!"

The hunter nearly jumped out of his metal skin when he felt a cold hand of Clock Work's land on his shoulder. He peered over his shoulder at the other spirit. "Put the gun down Skulker … you can't hurt a traveling spirit anyway. You'd be more likely in killing Vlad." The time wizard slowly reached for the gun, but the huntsman pulled away.

"You don't believe that little bastard do you? The kids probably faking his death and this little monster's helping him out." He pointed it at the time wizard.

Clock Work tilted his head slightly. "You're crying Skulker." The hunter froze and slowly lifted up his fingers towards his face. A pure look of shock filled him when he pulled away his fingers only to see wet tears. "You may not believe me but spirits have the right to cry as well as any human. It's all right to feel sad, but don't confuse that sorrow with hate. Put the gun down and listen for a moment." The hunter stood there a moment more and let his gun drop to the floor with a heavy thud. Clock Work looked away from the hunter and back down at the traveling spirit. "I do believe your name was Tucker and as a traveling spirit you are a pure untainted being and have no purpose in lying."

The warden suddenly burst out of the remains of the shower and spat a scented soap out of his mouth. "I knew Danny was lying … so tell me techno dead kid, what was he lying about?"

Tucker stood there a moment more and then started the sad story. "Danny has been lying about many things since the night of the fire, but I think the only thing you want to know is if Danny really was the Burning Hand. The answer is both no and yes." Vlad looked up from the corpse and stared at the teenager. Tucker looked away from the billionaire. He couldn't look him in the eye. "Danny never directly killed or hurt anyone, but he knew about every single murder because he is directly connected to the fire demon. The fire demon was using Danny's body as a seal to keep his spirit in this world. Once Danny understood that … he knew he had to die."

"Then why the hell did he lie about being the demon the other day? Why'd he just call us pawns and claim to be using Vlad?" Stated Walker in a cold tone as he looked over the traveling spirit. "Why would he do that instead of asking for help?

"Pride is one of the greatest sins." Tucker whispered. "And Danny was full of pride, yet he couldn't find the strength that seems to come with pride. He didn't have the strength to kill himself so he was hoping someone else in the mansion did. He was hoping that if he pushed the right buttons that one of you would snap and take his life … it hurt him deeply to lie to the ones he cared about."

A small whimper came for the other side of the room. It was Vlad. The man raised his head a little higher so Tucker would have to look him in the eye. "If he wasn't the killer … then why did he admit to it to my face? Why did he betray me?"

Tucker looked away from the grieving father once again. He could only imagine the pain he was in. First, he looses his godson to hatred and then once again to death. Life was a cruel joke with no punch line. "He didn't want too … he was probably praying that someone's short temper would take him out before you got there."

"You're lying. He wanted to make me suffer." Hissed Vlad in a shaky voice.

Tucker couldn't help himself and the next thing he knew was yelling. "He didn't have the strength to kill himself, not because he was afraid of dieing but because he cared to deeply for you. He didn't want to make you suffer! He loved you … why can't you accept that? He died to protect his father … he died so that the Burning Hand could not kill again. So he couldn't kill another child. Danny didn't want to live if he knew it meant someone else had to die. I'm not lying."

Vlad nodded his head and then started crying all over again pulling the corpse into a hug. Tucker was satisfied. What needed to be said was done. He could pass on now. Vlad knew Danny was not a murderer and that was all he needed to know to continue to live his life. A warm feeling overcame him and Tucker couldn't wait to be rid of this hell, but something reached out and grabbed him by the wrist before he could pass over. Tucker was surprised when he looked up at Clock Work. He blinked once or twice. "How are you holding me to this world?"

Clock Work's lip twitched into a smile. "I'm the keeper of time; did you expect me to be helpless? I have one last thing to ask you … who told Danny about his connection to the Burning Hand and how to kill himself? I think we deserve that much."

A small laugh escaped Tucker. "I think you know who made this all happen. My Master is also your Master." One of Clock Work's eyes twitched, but he said nothing, "Believe me … Master really wanted to save Danny, but he was afraid that something would happen if he waited much longer … The other night the fire demon almost got what he wanted in that abandoned factory. It was a hard decision, but Master finally decided that he had to sacrifice Danny for the good of everyone." Tucker's tone became slow and tired … and then he wiped away a tear. He was glade to know that spirits could cry or this would be some much harder. "The fire demon marked Danny and he was the only thing keeping that beast alive alive. Master made sure Danny knew this and told him that death was his only answer." Tucker bit his lip. "And my job was to make sure that it was done as soon as possible. I pressured Danny until he went dark inside and gave up. I'm sorry Vlad ... but Danny loved you. He loved you so much that he decided to die to protect you. You should be proud that you had the right to call him son for a time. No matter how short that time may have been."

The silence was almost unbearable as the spirits all waited for Vlad's reaction. The man's head slowly sank downward hiding his face in his loose hair. "So … Danny killed himself to save the world from this demon and you were the one who helped him do it?" Tucker nodded his head in a sad and ashamed manner. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! You were his friend! It was your job to protect him, not kill him! How could you? How dare you!" The man started shaking uncontrollably and then he buried his head into his godson's shoulder, hiding his face.

Clock Work let go of Tucker and slowly made his way towards that quivering man and his godson. He towered over the scene with a grim look on his face. Danny's face was as white as the snow and even paler then Vlad's hair. In death he seemed to hold a type of peace as well as beauty. The child was the loveliest corpse Clock Work had ever seen. He was like a china doll. Pale white like the moon with ice cold skin to match, and just like china dolls they can be broken. Once broken, a china doll can never be put back together. It would be better if one hadn't dropped the doll at all. The spirit stared a moment more at the broken child and the red blood that seemed to cling in the very air around him. Clock Work wanted to wash away that sickening red as if the silver blades had never graced the child's dainty wrists … he would make it as if nothing had ever happened. As if the doll had never been removed from the box in which it came. The time wizard slowly raised his staff.

"You wouldn't dare! Put that down. This is what our Master wanted … this is what Danny wanted." Tucker caught on quickly. He knew was going to happen. This could … it shouldn't. "Using the last bit of energy from that staff may be the end of you. Just let it be. It must be."

Clock Work smiled as the staff began to glow. "Do you know why I am the master of time Tucker?" Tucker just glared at him as his form started to turn a hazy white. "It was because I accepted the terrible burden that came with it … that I'd have to make some hard choices from time to time." The air suddenly became frigged and everything seemed to slow down. The very curtains froze in place as well as the wind that blew them. Slowly, the blood in the carpet started to drip upwards like rain as well as the blood that dyed Vlad's shirt and hair. The very sun stared to turn backwards and start to rise again from the opposite direction. "Tell Hades that he chose his time keeper well. His time keeper made some damn hard choices."

A scream of raged filled the air and then everything went still. The blood seemed to float effortlessly and the light itself seemed to be painted there as if it held no warmth. This timelessness seemed to last forever … until Danny blinked.

The corpse shot up as the blood that hung in the air raced back into his veins. The teenager gasped for air as the broken picture frame flew back onto the nightstand with the glass returned to its frame. The last thing to disperse was the very tears from the billionaire's eyes which seemed to inward and back into the eye socket. Danny sat there with his eyes wide unable to do anything, except the ability to take deep panicked breaths. Vlad sat there a moment in shock; just looking down at his hands … the color of red was gone as if it had never been there. None of this had ever happened. He had never lost his godson … and he'd never loose his son again. The billionaire stared at the teenager for a moment. His mind was racing, trying to understand what had happened and what to do about it. Yet, his body was the one to give the answer. The man's strong arms grabbed onto Danny's shirt and pulled the boy into his chest where he held him close in a tight hug. He held his godson close unable to speak or think … the only thing he could do was cry in relief. He wasn't alone in this world anymore.

Danny didn't know what to think … a moment ago he was surrounded by darkness with no one for company… except for the fire demon. That monster was there. He could feel the beast's breath on his neck as well as his claws when he'd run them along Danny's shoulder in a mocking way. Danny knew that the demon was taking his time, playing with his prey, because he had all eternity to torture him. The whole time all Danny could do was fear for the pain … yet time seemed lost. Leaving him with the question why he was here and not in the afterworld with his parents. And mostly … why he was alone in the dark.

Danny started trembling at the recollection of his death and how cold it had been, but a pair of warm arms tightened around him, stopping his shaking. Danny stopped breathing for a moment thinking it was the demon … but then he started to cry in relief because it the demon couldn't be this warm. He then started to scream and quiver … not with horror or pain. He was screaming in relief because that horrible emptiness was gone now and no longer matter anymore. Right now he was warm and certainly not alone, because he could feel someone else's heat, hear their heartbeat, and feel their shivering movements. Their arms were so strong and constricting, yet that was fine. He was safe and cared for. He never wanted to go into that darkness again … ever.

XXX

Willow, the sinister, watched with horror as the rotting corpse that had been still for the past few minutes slowly sat up, blood pouring from its mouth. All the poor beast could think was that this wasn't happening! That monster was dead and should stay dead! Why was this happening? The sinister whimpered as his master slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Thought I was dead didn't you? Well too bad." The fire demon wiped the blood away from his lips and started at his wrists for a moment. They were sliced. "That little brat must have figured out how to kill me." Slowly Joed's form leaned over and licked the blood from his wrists. He smiled from the taste. "Well, I won't give that brat enough time to try it again. Grab your two siblings as well as some new recruits from the pit … we're going hunting."

XXX

Walker stood there in silence watching the father and son. It was truly heart wrenching, but soap operas weren't quite his thing. The warden looked away from Vlad and his precious baby and over at Skulker… a fricken fountain on that one. For a hunter he sure could be a sissy. He then looked over at the being that had made all this happen. The warden's heart filled with sorrow as he looked at Clock Work.

Slowly, Walker made his way over to the spirit who was leaning on all his weight onto his staff. It was horrible to look upon him. The time keeper seemed to be flaking away like weather worn paint on a barn. He was fading away into ash it seemed. The warden got real close and could tell that Clock Work was in horrific amount of pain. He leaned over, placing a hand on the spirit's shoulder, and whispered, "Is there anything I can do?"

Clock Work turned his head slightly causing chips of his flesh to fall to the floor. "Keep Danny safe … the answer is Danny. That mark on his arm is more then just a memento from the fire … it's the only thing keeping that beast here, but that's not its only purpose. I bet that there is a transmutation circle painted in blood at the old warehouse. If there is one that means that the fire demon is going to take Danny. You can't let him have Danny. Sooner or later that mark is going to heal and the demon will be returned to his hell. You have to protect Danny … it may take a while, but just be patient."

Walker got down to eye level with the trembling spirit. "So … keep Danny away from the demon. That's what we've been doing and it hasn't helped."

Clock Work shook his head sending more flesh to the floor. "No … the demon has allowed us to keep Danny. He wants Daniel now and he's going to take him. You must protect Danny."

Walker nodded his head and looked over at the boy being held by his godfather. Why would the demon want such a crybaby anyway unless … "Why is it so important to protect Danny? What have you figured out?"

The spirit was silent for a moment as he seemed to struggle for the words. "I remember something my Master told me … if the fire demon gets a hold of Danny he'll –

A set of claws suddenly burst threw the time keeper's chest and the spirit grabbed onto Walker's coat trying to keep himself upright. The warden remained completely still as he watched Tucker, as a sinister, step up behind Clock Work. Tucker's monstrous lip twitched and with a twist of his wrist pulled Clock Work away from the warden before he could pull him away. The sinister lifted then lifted the ghost up and hissed into his face. "You bastard. Why have you returned me to this hell? I can't remain like this much longer or my soul will be lost to its rage."

Vlad pulled his head out of his godson's shoulder when he heard that familiar hiss and Skulker jumped back as he struggled to pull out one of his guns, yet Tucker paid them no mind as he waited for an answer from the suffering time keeper. Clock Work took two tiny breaths and then looked down at his capture. A small snicker escaped the decaying spirit. "What you going to do … kill me?"

"Master will surely think of something." Tucker was about to disappear back into the shadows with Clock Work in hand when he stopped and looked over at his best friend. "I'm glad you're still alive Danny, but what will we do now? He is bound to come for you and claim his prize." There was shifting in the light and then Tucker and the time keeper disappeared into the shadows, as if they had never been.

The warden swore slightly at Tucker, but then turned back towards the billionaire. "You done with your family reunion, because we need to get Danny out of here."

XXX

Darwin twitched and nearly dropped the silver tray in his hand for the fifteenth time today. Lately, he hated coming to this mansion and working for Vlad Masters … it wasn't because Vlad was a mad scientist and slightly odd, it was because there was something sinister in the house. Not sinister as in the Dairy King … it was more like a hundred Dairy Kings all waiting to scare the crap out of him. True, Kristy warned him to carry an ecoplasmic gun around, but where was he going to keep something like that in a butler's uniform? The poor man sighed. He had been looking for the master of the house for a half an hour now, because there was a scream … which could only mean one thing … Vlad had ran out of coffee.

The butler was about to start his search on the upper levels, but there was a knock on the door. Darwin raised an eyebrow. There should have been a buzz at the front gates first … had the gardener locked himself out again? The man walked over to the door, put down the silver coffee tray on a stand nearby, and opened the door with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Hello. Are you here to talk to Vlad Masters?"

There was a small clunk as something heavy was dropped to the floor. The butler quickly looked down at a ripped up mesh of wires and metal. It looked like one of Mr. Master's ghost shield devices … sadly, he butler didn't even have time to look up and wipe the smile off his face a five claws burst out through his back along with a rain of blood. The fire demon smiled as he caught the butler's eye. "Nope … but can Danny come out and play?" Darwin was only able to gurgle some blood and then he fell to the floor as Joed's form let him go. The demon smiled as he looked inside. He quickly picked up a mug and poured himself some coffee. "That's okay … we'll let ourselves in and thanks for the cup of Joe."

The demon took a sip and cringed with excitement. He quickly grew bored with it and offered the cup to someone behind him. "Want some?"

A graceful hand took it and in stepped a red haired beauty. Maddie pushed her hair out of her face and took a sip. "It's stale. I'd rather have a taste of the butler then this shit."

"Everything to a sinister tastes stale except for human blood … now be a good mommy and go find that boy of yours. He's been a bad boy and needs to be punished for hurting me." The fire demon licked the blood off his wrist as a hoard of traveling spirits clamored threw the door. "It's time to play."

XXX

Paw07: Okay, it's time for a check list.

- People falling into the deaths of insanity … check

- Ghosts cooking bake goods while in aprons … check

- Heartwarming reunion followed by huge crying scene … check

- Cup of Joe … double check

- Huge fight scene were Maddie tries to take Vlad's head … check … um … wait, that hasn't happened yet.


	26. Playing Games

Paw07: So you guys ready for some actiony actionee-ness … yah those aren't words but nothing else fitted quite right. Also, this is **rated TEEN** because the last few chapters have violence and adult themes … yah, just wanted to forewarn incase anyone who's not a teen is lurking about. (Personally, I don't care who reads this, but I don't want my baby deleted because someone finds it offensive.)

In this chapter I also decided to convoy a little attention to some other ghosts like Fright Knight, Ghost Writer, and Technus; so these guys kind of got there own little scenes because I really love their characters and wanted to give them a little attention. Also, I decided to give Vlad something he always wanted … surprisingly there is a lot of romance-like attention in this chapter … that was kind of strange considering that I wanted this chapter to be a gore fest … also, Skulker might like to play games but I doubt he had this game in mind … oh this chapter is so funz…

Chapter 26: Playing Games

XXX

Vlad slowly got off the floor and willed his godson to his feet. Danny's legs struggled to stand as he whispered something. The bachelor looked down at his godson who looked like he hadn't slept in a week. The kid was so exhausted that he just fell back to the floor and continued whispering towards the carpet. He seemed to be lost in his own head as if fighting some inner demon. "I'm sorry … I didn't … I … I."

The godfather leaned back down and pushed the hair out of Danny's eyes. He smiled down at the boy whose eyes seemed to be trapped in a dreamlike state. "It's okay Danny … you don't have to talk, just lay down while me and Walker talk. Okay." The billionaire finished leading Danny to his bed and ordered him to sit. The boy didn't seem to care that he was being led around like a dog; he just curled into one of his blankets and started to rock back and forth while muttering something about the darkness and eternal prisons. It was disturbing to witness so the billionaire turned his attention to Walker. The ghost tilted his head slightly and waited for him to walk over to the small group so Danny wouldn't over hear them talking… he was probably to traumatized to hear a jet engine go off, but still.

Vlad sighed heavily when he finally was out of earshot and standing beside the other ghosts. Walker took one last glance at the troubled teen and then started off. "From what I understand we have to outrun the clock; why exactly I'm not sure but we have to put Danny into hiding. Vlad, don't you have houses all over the world and so forth like all other crazed insanely rich bastards … I mean people?"

Vlad's eyebrow twitched at the last comment, but he said nothing because Skulker jumped into the conversation before he got a chance. "Vote we go to his cabin." State Skulker dully as his mind continued to ask itself questions. He really had no idea what Clock Work had said exactly, only Walker's interpretation; yet he was incredibly glad that Danny was alive. Sure, he was probably going to beat the little shrimp once he regained his composure, but that could always wait. Right now he just wanted to hug the little brat and ask him, once Vlad was done grounding him, if he wanted to go hunting or some other bonding thing now that he was no longer a backstabbing little monster. It's strange how enemies can come to terms with the threat of a little thing like death. For the first time he realized how precious Danny was to him … its truly a strange thing to realize for a ghost that he actually finds something precious in the living world, but then again many spirits remained in this world merely because there was still something precious in the living world to them. Be that precious thing a loved one, greed, lust, friendship, power, or in his case … hunting. But despite that he was still going to kill the little brat for trying to do himself in … once Vlad was done that is.

Walker slapped himself in the forehead at the ghost's stupid reply, "You do realize what going-into-hiding means right? It means people disappear not put themselves on a platter!"

Skulker stared at him for a moment not really getting what he was talking about … true, he was no idiot but Walker had this thing about talking in code. Should he start using hand signals to communicate back? … Nah, he liked his head. "What … you don't like cabins?"

Walker slapped himself again and then growled, "You don't get it! We have to hide Danny. HIDE! That cabin is the size of a small state and it's not even that far from here. We need to hide him!"

The hunter just stood there in a dumb struck manner surprised by the other ghost's reaction. "Okay … you don't have to be a drama queen about it."

XXX

"Let me go you overgrown tin can! Help! Rape! Rape!" Kristy was kicking and screaming as Fright Night dragged her down the hall by her left arm.

The ghost rolled his eyes and threw her over his shoulder careful that he didn't impale her with one of his spikes. "Will you shut up already? It's not like I wanted to watch you, but Walker and Skulker are my superiors … as much as it pains me … and I have to do what they say."

Kristy then began kicking and screaming in such a drastic manner that she actually started to rattle the seams on the knight's armor. Fright Knight finally grew pissed a dropped her on the floor in front of him. "What is it now?" He hissed making his hair flare.

Kristy sat there with he legs sprawled out and she stared at the frightening figure for only a moment until she started to cry. Big walloping tears that streamed down her face like a river in fact. The ghost took a step back as if he had just been bitten. Why did girls always have to cry? He could take endless screaming and angry shouts as if they were added to the air simply for flavor, but tears were different … they just were. "Wh … why are you crying? Stop it. Please."

The human continued to wail until she swallowed her frightened little cries and whimpered. "I know your superiors told you to make me into muffins and tasty bake goods that you'll then sell door to door disguised as a girl scout, but please don't. I don't want to end up as some fat star wars-fan's snack." Kristy continued to cry huge alligator tears as she waited for the ghost to chop her up.

He rolled his eyes and tried to mentally block the image of him in a Girl Scout uniform. "You have a listening problem don't you?"

"What … you're going to chop me up with a chainsaw. No! I don't want to become a comic joke that has reference to that crappie chain saw massacre movie. No!" Her crying started to become hysterical. "Please don't kill me scary ghost. I have to raise my younger sister and I want to finish my night classes and I also want to know how the Harry Potter series ends. Please don't kill me."

Her hysteria was so horrible that Fright Night did something that even surprised him … he gave her a hug. He actually kneeled down and hugged a living mortal. She stopped crying immediately and he quickly pulled away. "Oh god! Skulker and Walker gave me their disease! Those two sissy's damn them!" The knight signed. He'd been in the human world to long and these … emotions … were rubbing onto him. "Okay … there. I'm not going to kill you." Kristy's eyes filled with sparkles and she was about to jump up and give him a hug, but he stopped her with one of his huge hands. "Don't ever touch me … for that matter if you ever mention what happened here to anyone I'll hunt you down and kill you. Now follow me. I'm taking you to the nearest door and sending you home. I have better things to do then watch you."

"Ooh … how cute Fright Night. Do you have a soft spot for fleshy little girls?"

It might be hard to imagine armor blushing, but Fright Night pulled it off extremely well. He stood there a moment with his purple flames flurring about in an enraged manner as he watched Technus's head pop out of the side of the wall. The tech ghost waved down at Kristy and she just waved back with a huge smile happy to know that she wasn't going to die. Technus then turned a mocking smile to the other spirit. "And I thought you hated humans." He quickly floated down and pinched Fright Night on the metal cheek. One could easily see that it was taking all his self-restraint not to reach forward and strangle Technus. "So … how long have you two been dating. It takes a lot of guts to date a live human."

Fright Night's eye twitched. "I'm going to kill you."

Technus laughed and floated over to the maid. "To late … I died a while ago, but if I miraculously conquer the laws of nature and come back from the dead, I'll give you first dibs." He floated around the maid once and then slightly above her and he then looked straight down. He scratched his chin and then stated, "Well, it sure isn't for the hoot-hoots because there seems to be nothing there." The girl screeched and threw her hands over her chest. Technus only laughed in amusement, this was going to be fun. He then flew around to her back and stared for a moment at her ass as if observing a piece of artwork. He then licked his lips and slapped her in the behind. A screeched fill the hall and Fright Night just stared in complete awe as the tech ghost gave a thumbs up. "Yep … that's one good piece. I don't think I've felt one that good since -

A broom smashed into the side of Technus's head and the poor ghost went flying down the hall. The maid's eyes burned with the fury of a thousand suns as she then slowly turned her attention to Fright Night. He took a frightened step backwards and then whispered, "What are you going to do … I didn't do anything."

The maid started to poke him in the head with the broom while hissing, "Exactly. You didn't do anything. You said you were my friend and here you let that perverted-dead-guy sexually harass me." She poked the ghost once more in the head and then gave up her poke-athon, "I'm going home. Tell Vlad that I'm taking my vacation until he gets all of you perverted bastards out of my hair." She then stomped off towards the nearest exit, making sure to poke-stab Technus in the shin with her high heel shoes as she left.

Technus rubbed his shin for a moment and then gave an evil grin towards Fright Night's direction. "Well … that was fun. She kind of reminds me of the ghost child but with hooters."

The knight shook his head. Why was he trapped in this hell? Why? … Oh well, he'd just do what everyone else did when confronted with Technus, make up a quick lie and run before he could pass on his disease. "Whatever … I'm going to go check on my –

"CAhhhhhhhhhh!" A scream echoed from down the hall and the two ghosts gave each other a look.

Fright Night pointed at himself and stated. "It wasn't me, it wasn't you, and it wasn't Skulker or Walker … so who's left to frighten her?"

Technus pulled himself off the floor and gave the knight a glare. "Um … why should we care?" Another scream echoed through the halls. Technus's fingers twitched and then he stated. "Curiosity killed the cat. Beat you there!"

…

Technus came to an abrupt halt as his boots slid in a puddle of blood as he turned the corner. If he had a breath to take it would be gone because of the gruesome sight that laid in his wake. The ghost slowly turned his gaze down to Kristy who was knelt in the puddle of blood with her hands reaching forward. At first he thought she was bleeding, but it then occurred to him that if she had bled this much she'd be dead, so he followed the quivering arm. He stared in awe at the butler lying in the doorway … he was dead and presently being devoured by a sinister. The sinister turned its head away from its meal for a moment to glare up at the two ghosts and Kristy. It considered them no threat so it continued with its snack.

Fright Night grabbed Technus by the wrist and the ghost nearly punched him in the face as a defensive reflex. The knight ignored the action and whisper into the other spirit's ear. "Warn Walker. I'll take care of this."

Kristy was suddenly to her feet and before either one of the ghosts could stop her; she had ran forward and kicked the beast in the head. The sinister let out a squeal of pain as it stumbled out of the door. The maid glared at the beast only for a moment before she fell back to her knees and cradled the dead man's head in her chest. Huge tears stretched down her face. "Oh Darwin … you were such a sweet man. Why did this have to happen? Why? Why would God do this?"

The Fright Knight growled in his throat and was about to slap the woman across the face when the sound of shattering glass came from behind them. The ghost slowly looked over his shoulder praying what he was seeing was a trick of the mind … a sinister was prowling down the hall and it was so huge that it was knocking over ever thing in its wake. For that matter it was twice as big as the usual sinisters and it seems to have an orange tint to its fur. A dry husky laugh escaped its throat when it saw Fright Night and Technus. Drool quickly dripped down its huge jaw as it growled, "I love ghost hunting."

The ghosts didn't even get time to react as another sinister entered the scene from behind them, which was quickly followed by another. The two ghosts went back to back and ready themselves for battle. "I thought there were only three."

"Well … not anymore."

XXX

Vlad sighed and scratched his head. "Then it's decided. I'll take Danny to Hong Kong. It's a place that is easy to blend in and I have businesses up there so it won't look suspicious on my sudden arrival. Plus, with the large amount of people around, no sinister will go unnoticed for long and I'll have a heads up to get out of there."

Walker shook his head in agreement, but Skulker disagreed. "What about the whole Danny is a murderer thing? The cops will notice if he suddenly disappears."

The warden and the billionaire both flinched. "Oh yah … what are we going to do about that. It's rather simple to state that it was a sinister killing all those people, but no human has seen one and lived."

The billionaire looked over at his shivering godchild and then stared at his feet for a moment, as he was lost in thought. "Well … a rich man wouldn't be a rich man if he didn't have his soulless zombie-like lawyers now would he? I could have them deal with it. They'd probably come up with some legal bullshit."

Walker's eyebrows twitched as he imagined zombies in suits. "Great thinking. You call them, but first get Danny's stuff packed and get on your private jet. You can call them on the way. I'll send Skulker and Fright Night with you while I take care of the rest of the ghosts… Where is Fright Night anyway? He should be done with the maid."

Bang!

Everyone in the room jumped as the wooden doors groaned slightly as if someone had slammed themselves into the door. A small whimper followed and Walker knew who it belonged to. He pulled the door open and one Fright Knight fell to the floor with a huff. The warden raised an eyebrow and then mocked, "What … did the maid beat your ass?"

The knight rubbed his head for a moment and groaned. He was disoriented as hell. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. All Fright Knight knew was that he and Technus were having the crap beat out of them and now … nothing. The ghost's sight finally returned somewhat, even though he was seeing double; he whimpered up at Walker. "Good Walker. I'm glad you somehow tripled yourself into three people, because we are going to need some extra hands."

The ghost raised an eyebrow. That Kristy woman must have hit him awful hard in the head to make him act like this. "I don't know why I dare ask, but why do I need three of me?"

The knight blinked once or twice and pointed out towards the hallway. "Cause there are a hell of a lot of them."

Walker's eyes widened with shock as he watched a huge, bulky sinister crawling down the hall. It was sniffing the floor as if looking for something to eat. A smile slowly formed on Walker's lips as his eyes met with the large sinister who's orange fur glimmered in the last rays of the setting sun … the sinister seemed to smile back. The ghost pulled out his club and whispered over his shoulder, "Vlad … we have some unwanted guests. Get Danny out of here. Skulker and I will take care of this pest."

Vlad ground his teeth. In truth he'd rather just stand there and beat the crap out of that beast, but he really had to get Danny out of here. The billionaire quickly walked over to the bed Danny was sitting on and lifted the teenagers hanging head up with his hand. "I know you're tired, but we need to get moving. Can you still go ghost or do I need to carry you?"

The teenager blinked once in confusion and then quickly stood up. "Yah … I think … I'm sorry … I didn't mean. I just wanted to protect … I needed … I didn't mean too … I -

"There's no time for that." Hissed Vlad as he watched the sinister forced its way into the door and barely miss Walker's hat by an inch with its claws. "Transform and we'll sneak through the halls until we get to the helicopter pad on the other side of the castle. Now hurry, before that beast notices us."

Danny shook off the sick feeling from being dead and dizzily watched as Plasmius quickly formed. He Pulled the dazed kid near a wall and then phased through it checking for sinisters. The teenager blinked once and then asked himself why were they running? The teenager looked back at the beast once and was about to transform and follow Vlad like a good boy when a familiar voice called out him.

"Danny! Where are you going?"

…

Walker ducted the huge orange beast's claws. Being the distraction sucked, but from what he grasp from the corner of his eye the kid was about to transform and seep through the wall, and in a few months this would all be over… probably; There was a slim chance that he completely misunderstood what the time spirit was trying to say before he disappeared. "Come on you overgrown plushy … is that all you got?"

The sinister sneered, but suddenly stopped … it had noticed the kid and before the warden could even gasp the sinister was no longer a sinister … it was Daniel's dad. He had died in the fire right? RIGHT?! The ghost blinked once and then it occurred to him … just a few minutes ago Danny's old friend had attacked Clock Work and he had died in the fire as well. So this wasn't a trick, this was Danny's dad. Not good! Not good! The warden tried to think quickly on what to do but before he could even make a move the guy in the orange jumpsuit kicked him the stomach knocking the ghost into the wall. He sneered at the fallen spirit and then cried out to his son. "Danny? Where are you going?"

…

Everything froze … every thought and purpose was gone. Danny had even forgot that he was running for his life. "D … Dad."

"What … you don't even remember your crazy ghost hunting crazed dad? I'm hurt son … now come give your old man an hug before he starts to cry." The sinister that looked like Jack opened his arms wide and readied himself for lure and capture. Sadly, for Jack; he had more brains in death then he ever did in life.

Danny stumbled forward like a drunken dog. "Dad … I've missed you so much." He couldn't believe it … he had his dad back. His dad! He wasn't alone anymore!

Skulker pulled on Fright Knight's shoulders and tried to get the other ghost to his feet, but the poor guy was rambling something about a hug and Technus being the ass he was. Out of desperation Skulker allowed the spirit to fall with a loud cluck as he ran to grab Daniel. What was wrong with him? Didn't he even notice that just a minute ago that his 'dad' and been a fleshing eating beast? That may have looked like his father, but it sure the hell wasn't his father anymore. It was the Burning Hand's pet!

The hunter dug his metal foot into the carpeting readying himself to leap forward and garb the teen when something grabbed him instead. Just as a forewarning in case you don't know, metal and rugs don't mix well … it's kind of slippery in fact so it was really easy for Skulker to go down for the count. The ghost blinked once with surprise as two children grinned down at him. One was a little boy with an arm missing and the other was the cutest little girl with golden curls. Generally, the sprit would find children the least threatening thing in the world, but the way these children were smiling … their smiles were wrong… their smiles were dead.

XXX

Plasmius's head jutted out of the wall slightly as he looked around for potential trouble … there was nothing except for the sound of Walker fighting that beast. The man sighed and phased into the next room … it was a guest bedroom. He looked around quickly and then stared back at the wall he had just come through. Where was Danny? Maybe he was to exhausted to go-ghost because he doubted that the sinister got him. For goodness sake there were three ghosts against that one sinister … there was no way that he could get caught unless he just walked over to the beast. The billionaire sighed … you never know, and he turned ready to float back into Daniel's room when a cool voice cried out to him. "Leaving so soon Vladimir … you're making me one very lonely woman."

His hand twitched as he slowly turned around … he stared at the bed in a state of shock; someone was lying there; their form so perfectly masked by the silky curtains that hung over the bed. The smell of perfume wafted in the air as well masking the ghost's enhanced senses completely. The man swallowed, "Who are you and how did you know I'm Vladimir when I'm in this form?"

A soft and enticing laugh escaped the curtains. "Oh Vlad … I always knew, because I was always watching. In fact, I never could take my eyes away from you."

Plasmius was silent for a moment as he watched the famine body shifted beneath the cover of silken curtains and then he started to laugh. He had no idea why he was laughing, but for some reason this was so ridiculous. He had to be hallucinating. Yah … this was a hallucinogen brought on from stress. The ghost shook his head and headed back for the wall. He thought it was strange that someone would know his human form for that matter call him Vladimir.

The half ghost had already started to phase through the wall when he a felt warm breathe suddenly come upon his neck as well as some soft words. "What … you don't want me anymore?" Plasmius quickly turned around ready to throw a plasma blast into the stranger's face but as soon as he saw her face he fell against the wall and whimpered, "Maddie … you're dead."

A small laugh escaped the woman who was once Maddie Fenton. She wrapped her eerily pale white hands around Plasmius's neck and tried to pull him a little closer to the floor. The poor half-ghost was to shocked not to comply. So the woman's soft skin slowly dragged his ghostly form to the floor so that his boots graced the Persian rug. His breath suddenly became softer as the smell of her perfume dulled his mind and senses … he slowly started to forgot all about Daniel, the sinisters, and the urgency of the situation … all he could see was the redhead's ocean deep eyes and how they stared at him as if he was the world's only treasure. And then she leaned forward taking her treasure.

They were soft … softer and sweeter then any dream Vlad had ever had. In truth, half of him never even imagined being able to capture the beautiful redhead's romantic attention for that matter a kiss. Maddie had pulled him down so that she could kiss him with her lips … her bombshell lips were too much and in a flash of ghostly black light Plasmius's form had disappeared into Vlad who had pulled the woman into a tight embrace giving her the most passionate and needy kiss he ever remembered giving anyone… and the kiss would have lasted forever if the woman hadn't pulled away whispering into his ear, "I want to taste all of you." She then took his hand slowly lead him to the bed.

XXX

Danny could feel the tears well up in his eyes as each step drew him near to his father. He couldn't remember being this happy in months … he had his father back. True, his head felt light and fuzzy but he wasn't so out of it that he wouldn't notice his own father.

Skulker watched Daniel stumble forward to the sinister. Walker seemed to be out cold as his hat hung over his eyes and Fright Knight was well … dead to the world … well, he was literally dead to start off with and … you get the point. Anywho, no one was going to save the kid if he didn't do it … so two evil little munchkins or not he was going to beat that sinisters ass be it Danny's dead father or the Queen of Scotts. Skulker glared up at the two little kids. "Your mommy's calling you … now get out of my way." The hunter was quickly to his feet expecting the children to fight him but they both step to either side of him and looked up at him with those dewy, eyes that screamed 'We're so cute'. The hunter tried not to stare as he made his way across the room just as Danny threw himself into a hug with his father. The hunter couldn't help but hear the sinister snicker.

The spirit cringed as he watched Jack smile over Daniel's shoulder at him with a row of shark like teeth. Skulker was quick to draw his gun, but the little girl had other ideas, she gabbed the ghost's metallic arm and was actually able to hold it. "Where are you going mister? You're not going to take the poor ghost boy away from his daddy are you?"

Skulker was about to growl a yes when the little boy, Tommy, interrupted, "Of course not Molly, he's going to play operation with us."

The hunter blinked once in question … Operation? Wasn't that that human child's game in which an irritating buzzing sound went off when you hit the sides of the funny man with the metal tweezers? A whimper brought him back to reality as he watched the sinister whisper something into Danny's ear. What was that beast up too and what was _he_ doing playing here with these two dead brats? He needed to save that teenager … AGAIN! The hunter tugged at this arm. "Let go you brat!"

Molly's immediately let go and started to cry. "To – Tommy! He doesn't want to play at me a-and he yelled at me!"

The little boy's eyes glare for a moment and before the metal ghost could even react the small sinister had grabbed at his other arm and pulled, ripping it out by the sockets! The ghost stared for a moment as he watched green ooze slide down the side of his chest … how was this child so powerful … he ripped his arm clear off before he could even feel the network connections being cut. Skulker was about to pull his other gun when the found himself on the floor once again. Tommy grinned down at him with his chainsaw teeth and then with a scream of bending metal Skulker watched his chest plate being ripped off and then thrown effortlessly across the room.

"Lets play operation!"

XXX

Maddie's hands were so soft. Soft like rose petals … Vlad could no longer feel his legs. Maddie was his legs telling him where to go. Her soft red locks poured over her shoulders as she turned and grabbed the bachelor around the waist. The man couldn't help but swallow as he felt her soft bosom melt into his chest. The woman licked her teeth slightly and then kissed him on the neck. "Come on sugar." And before Masters even realized what was happening Maddie pushed him slightly and he tripped on the beds edge causing him to fall into the silky covers. "Lets play." Maddie growled in her throat and then crawled on top of the man. A grin was spread on her face from ear to ear which revealed a sharp set of inhuman teeth … unfortunately for Vlad he was to busy looking at her hands as they meticulously started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Finally in a slight passionate rage the woman gave up on unbuttoning and decided it would be easier just to rip the shirt open … Vlad swallowed as he listened to the little projectile buttons fly to different sides of the room. Never in his whole life had he imagined Maddie being so primal … blood thirst almost.

Maddie licked her lips once more and then Vlad found himself whimpering as her cool tongue ran over his neck stopping form time to time suck on his soft flesh. Her fingers of course were never so patient and he felt a tug at the belt around his waist. His inside churned with excitement when she finally unclamped the tightening thing only to pull him into a sudden kiss completely forgetting the tasting of his neck. Her tongue danced with his and the bachelor couldn't help but enjoy the taste of her. It was different then he had imagined and her flesh was colder then he had always imagined, but her breasts were just as soft and her skin was just as silky … and her kisses … more wonderful then he could imagine. Yet despite her frisky fingers and his urge to have her right now … there was something lingering in the back of his mind, something that screamed for attention. Yet all he could feel was Maddie's slender thighs as the shifted on their perch on top of him … whatever it was could wait … it could wait till afterwards.

Vlad's hands started to itch with anticipation. Sure he liked foreplay as much as any other man, but he was sick of looking at the wrapper … he wanted the candy inside of that wrapper. He wanted to taste it and consume it completely. He wanted his candy. The bachelor's hand slowly reached upward running over her soft breasts stalling slightly to enjoy the feel their firmness … yet this jumpsuit was a problem. True, Maddie looked lovely in anything she wore, but this thing had to go. The billionaire's hands left their roost and slowly made their way upward. He ran his thumbs upward until they rested in the smooth metal, which belonged to the zipper of her jumpsuit, and slowly he dragged the zipper down. A smile caught on his lips despite the fact that he was locking lips with his _candy_ … he stopped pulling at the small metal object when it came down revealing her beautiful chest. His fingers twitched as he reached upward to feel the two soft mountains that were bursting slightly from her jumpsuit … but then Maddie did something odd. She bit his lip … Vlad gasped slightly forgetting what he was after. True, he like it a little ruff but his hurt and he could taste blood now. Not a little bit a lot. Vlad tried to mumble for her to stop, but she seemed even more entranced with their kiss now … in fact it seemed like she like the taste of his blood. The bachelor choked slightly when the blood started to run down his throat slightly. She must have bitten him quite badly, but how? It wasn't as if she had fangs.

The beautiful redhead quickly pulled out of the kiss before Vlad could even give her a nudge to stop. The man blinked with curiosity as he stared up at her; Maddie's top lip was covered in blood and then as if enjoying the taste, she licked it off. The woman then giggled down at the baffled man showing the full furiousness of her teeth. "Oh pumpkin … you taste good. So good in fact I decided to give you a little present." The man flinched as he felt the cold metal wrap around his exposed waist … he had only enough time to glance at it in horror before a jut of electricity jumped through his form. She had locked the Spectra Deflector onto his flesh and in that instant of pain he relized what he had forgotten as well as the fact that Maddie had died months ago … this wasn't the woman he loved. This wasn't the woman he had longed for years apon years ...

XXX

"Nurse Molly is the patient prepped and ready for surgery?" Stated Tommy as he pulled a facemask over his face.

Molly did the same. "Yes doctor Tommy, the patient is ready and peppered."

"Good." Mocked the little sinister as he leaned down towards Skulker who, despite his greatest efforts, had been pinned to this spot on the floor with his own armor. The little brats had ripped up his chest piece and bent the metal into shackles with their bare hands, which the little girl then impaled deep into the flooring. The ghost struggled against the metal restraints that had been driven into the floor, but he knew that was a useless venture. True, he could always abandon his suit, but he had to help the kid … there was no way he could do that in his normal form.

Skulker's pondering thoughts were suddenly invaded when he felt the two children overshadow him. He glared up at them … this was ridiculous. Being caught by two pipsqueaks was degrading … wasn't he the ghosts zones greatest hunter? Well, there was one upside to this he supposed … all the other ghosts were either to delirious to care or knocked out. There'd be no living this down.

Skulker glared up at the children … he couldn't see their faces through the little, white respirators they had over their faces, but he was positive they were smiling. "Oh the horror," stated the hunter sarcastically, "Operation is such a deadly game for a ghost and all … what am I suppose to do when you grab the wrong piece … buzz?

Tommy giggled as he took a step backwards out of the ghost's line of sight. There was a loud thunk as he pulled something off the floor. "I expected you to scream." Hissed the boy as he hauled the chainsaw into view. The child laughed manically for a moment or two and then looked at his stub of an arm. "Um … nurse Molly," he said in a cute tone as he gave the puppy dog eyes to his sister.

"Yes." She chimed as she grabbed her tool off the floor as well … a pair of really huge hedge clippers.

"Um … can you pull the string thing?"

"Sure thing Doctor Tommy." One of the girl's pale little hands reach forward and then tugged on the string … nothing. Skulker allowed a sigh of relief to escape him … the two kids glared at him for a moment, but quickly turned their attention back to the deadly tool.

"Does it have gas Nurse Molly?"

There was a sound of a cap being loosened and then tightened again, "Sure thing Doctor T."

"Hum … what else could it be?"

"The flutterburge?"

"What's a fluttenburge?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the doctor?" griped his nurse.

The boy frowned and then a smiled, "Well, Ms Nurse I figure you're wrong … I think its the snickermuke."

"The snickermuke?"

"Yah … now fix it. My only hand is full at the moment." The 'doctor' was grinning from ear to ear as he stared at his confused sister's eyes.

"But I don't know where the snickermuke is!" She whimpered as stared at the chainsaw as if staring at a piece of confusing artwork.

"Hah! Knew you were no nurse and people who aren't nurses or doctors can't play operation." Hissed her brother.

"But … I want to play! If you don't let me play … I'll … I'll tell mommy on you!"

There was a moment of silence and then her brother stated, "We don't have a mommy anymore."

Molly stopped crying. "Oh yah … whatever. Lets just start pushing things."

Skulker rolled his eyes … at first he had been in a slight terror of the terrible twosome but now … well it was just ridiculous. The ghost pulled at his neck and tried to see what was going on with the kid. He couldn't see Danny but he could still here him crying into his father' chest … _good, if he snivels as long as he usually does to Vlad then I'll still have enough time to escape. Okay … I must have some kind of weapon that can blow away my own armor or at least the floor_. The ghost quickly recalled all the weapons he had on his person that could help … to bad all the good ones were on his other person, his arm, which was slung across the room!

"Is this it!"

"No dumby … that's the nickynoop!"

Skulker continued to rack his brain … maybe he could use his jet-packs but would they be strong enough to yank him off the floor without ripping off his other arm. He could do without one arm but two could be quite a problem. What about -

"This thing?"

"Um … I don't think so … that's just the chain."

"You mean the itlersneek."

"Yah … that's it. What do you think this is called –

The hunter's eye twitched … what was it these stupid words? Every time they spoke they managed to murder the human language not to mention automotive constructives! Being half robot, everything they said was a insult to him personally … and what about when they started to chop him up would they start calling out his random pieces and naming them things like eekoloope and reop? NO! He didn't want this ending like a bad Dr. Seuss montage!

Molly pointed to a piece on the chainsaw that moved slightly as she touched it. "What do you think this one is called –

That was it! No! Not another stupid name! Not another one! "That's the choke you stupid disgusting child! Are you really so simple that you can't understand the simple engineering of a chain … saw." The hunter's words slid in his throat when he saw the grins on their faces … they had been playing. They were playing. They knew all along that they needed to use the choke … how could he fall for such a stupid trick. They were playing a game with their prey … him! How could he not notice that! He played identical mind games all the time! All the time!

"Well Molly," Slurred the young sinister, "It seems are patient has grown bored of the waiting room and is prepped and ready for surgery … shall we begin."

"Yes," agreed the little girl as he eyes glowed beneath her soft curls, "The sooner we're done with this one we can start playing with the other." She pointed to Walker who lay unconscious against the wall, completely helpless; he'd probably wake up screaming as they started to dig into his flesh staining his perfectly white suit. "He looks so much tastier then this one and I want that stupid hat of his brother dearest so let's hurry with this game. I want a nice piece of ghostly flesh to sink me teeth into. Come on brother I'm hungry. I haven't got my first taste of blood unlike you … I'm starving!" The little girl giggled in a cold almost monstrous way as she pressed the choke just right and pulled the string bringing the machine to life. The chainsaw seemed to sing as if knowing what it was about to do. Skulker never thought of himself as a coward and least of all scaredy-cat, but he'd blame his actions on the intuition of survival. The hunter closed his eyes and waited to hear the scream of metal … true the chainsaw probably wasn't going to kill him … but there was nothing, no armor nor gear, to stop them from eating his small ghostly form once they were done. He had died once and wasn't looking forward to doing it again … and this time there'd be no coming back.

It seemed like forever … waiting to die. There was a small muffled growl from above … no doubt the two monsters were fighting over who would cut into his cybernetic body first. Skulker swallowed … what a way to go. The bark of the blade quickly shifted … so he was getting the chainsaw first and by the sound of it they were going to cut off his other arm … god this suck!

The hunter would show no fear as they started to chop him up … that was what he was silently promising himself as he heard the chain's growl deaden as it dug into metal … and then just as quickly as it had started the sound ended. Skulker swallowed … dare he open his eyes? No … they were probably grown bored quickly like all children do and were presently chopping Walker up … ugh, the poor bastard.

"Are you going to lay there all day you big baby?"

Skulker knew that voice … oh and how he hated it. He opened one eye and then two as he glared up at none other then … Technus. The ghost was grinning down at him as he lazily held the chainsaw in hand.

"What …?" The hunter babbled wondering if he had already re-died and somehow gotten in hell.

"I take that as a yes." Stated the tech ghost dully. He poked the ghost once more but he still didn't get up … rambling something about being in hell. So Technus, feeling cruel and needing a good laugh after the fight he had just been in, looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Lunch Lady! Skulker says only your kiss of love can revive him."

Skulker's eyes snapped open completely and the confusion about being really dead snapped in two as he sat up with a screech. It was then that he realized that the chainsaw cutting metal sound had come from his restraints … he had been laying there for the past four minutes thinking he was going to die! Technus would die. DIE! But first he had to escape the Lunch Lady! The hunter looked around in a pure panic … he had managed to escape a make-up session of pure horror for the past few weeks, he could not be done in now! He had pride to protect! PRIDE!

The ghost's eyes darted around the room in a panic … he could see there were a few ghosts in the room, which he probably didn't notice due to the chainsaws hum, but where was the horrible Cook of Kisses! His eyes grazed the room taking in everything while acting like a scared deer … there was Desiree and Ghost Writer kneeling in the corner where Walker was last located talk amongst themselves; Bertrand and Spectra were helping a slightly confused looking Fright Knight to his feet; but where were the sinisters … where was D-

A scream suddenly filled the room as well a chorus of ghostly giggles … the hunter was jerked from his thoughts as he turned his head to see a crowd of ghosts in the far corner. There was a small group of ghosts standing around someone … they all had these looks of pure unrelenting need for laughter on their faces, some were laughing uncontrollably in fact. He could swear he heard snibling come from within the crowd and then there was a loud crack followed by more crying.

"You've been a very naughty little boy!" came a voice from within in circle … the hunter swallowed, he knew that voice.

"Stop! Stop! I'll be a good boy! Don't spank me anymore! WAH!"

Technus stopped throwing mocking looks in Skulker's direction and instead started giggling like a schoolgirl as he stared in the direction of the group. The hunter couldn't help but sigh as he watched everyone giggle … he had been rescued by idiots. That was probably more embarrassing then being cut up by evil-dead children. The hunter allowed himself one more sigh as he pushed himself off the floor with the help of his one good hand … what was going on over there?

…

Desiree poked the warden in the face … no reaction. "You think he's dead?"

Ghost Writer raised an eyebrow behind the frame of his glasses … for being hundreds of years old she sure was stupid. "Um … yes."

A whimper echoed out of the ghost-genie's mouth as she backed away from Walker's crumbled form, which was leaning against the wall, his eyes hidden perfectly by the folds of his hat. She slid herself right next to Ghost Writer who as kneeling over the poor fallen spirit. Desiree quickly looked at the finger she had poked the warden's face with and then took advantage of the ghost sitting next to her by rubbing the finger on his coat as if getting rid of germs.

Ghost Writer's eyes twitched in annoyance as she continued to wipe the finger over his jacket with this strange expression of disgust on her face. Finally, out of annoyance the ghost batted her hand away. "He's a ghost … we're all ghosts, so he better be dead or we'd be in a lot of trouble if he suddenly came back to life."

Desiree ignored the sarcasm in the other spirit's voice and stated with a grin, "Yah … our eyes wouldn't be able to take his bad fashion for long. It's bad enough with him being dead."

A small snicker accidentally escaped the writer, but he quickly regained his compose. They had only one job right now and that was waking up Walker. "So … how should we wake him up? Poking didn't work … how about a good slap?" The writer leaned forward slightly and gave the other spirit a slap across his left cheek … not so much as a flinch.

Desiree rolled her eyes … pathetic. "You call that a slap? That was a wimpy baby slap not even bitch worthy … of course what else could one expect from a man with dainty wrists?" She couldn't help the jab insult … she was still pissed about the whole remote thing; plus, she loved that whimpering little expression Ghost Writer always seemed to get on his face when insulted.

"Do not!" He hissed, hiding his hands behind his back before the female spirit could grab his hands and compare his to hers… he got them from his mother. What else could he say?

A small chuckle escaped the genie as she watched his reaction; Desiree then lifted her hand up and a loud smack echoed throughout the room … of course no one paid much mind to the sound because they were all too busy watching the spectacle on the other side of the room…. The ghost pulled back quickly and hid behind Ghost Writer; she wasn't going to get blamed for the slap once the vengeful warden woke up but he didn't even twitch. Oh well, at least his hat fell off from the impact. The two ghosts sighed in unison … "What now?"

"A kiss perhaps?"

The two ghosts looked up to see Dorathea standing over them, her blond braid hanging to the side as she stared at the scene in wonder.

"What?" They both asked stupidly.

"A kiss … that should wake him?" Stated the maiden spirit as she looked at Walker's limp form.

The writer and genie sat there for a moment just staring at her dumbfounded, and then Desiree started giggling, which soon escalade into whaling laughter. Dora and Ghost Writer exchanged looks of confusion and then stared back at her … what was so funny. "Why are you laughing?"

Desire gave herself another minute of hysterical laughter until she finally whimpered, "I knew it! Just knew it! That innocent princess act was just to fake! I just knew you had to have a dirty secret like the rest of us … but that, well, I didn't see that coming."

"Innocent princess act?" asked the dragon spirit as her human form leaned down next to Ghost Writer, a look of confusion draping over her face.

"Yah … I knew it was fake! But never in my whole afterlife did I expect you to be a yaoi fan … you, the perfect princess." Desiree couldn't help but rub it in … lets just say someone had once compared her to this maiden about purity and she still held a slight grudge.

"What!" Bellowed Ghost Writer earning him a glare form Spectra and her lackey as they helped Fright Knight to his feet. "Gross! I am not kissing Walker! Walker the meanest, cruelest warden the ghost zone has ever know! I like solitude when I write but he'll keep me in solitude forever! I don't care if both of you are the hugest fans of yaoi in the world, I'm not doing it!"

A small gasp escaped Dorathea as she stared at Ghost Writer and the blush that was forming behind his glasses. "Two men can kiss?"

Desiree stopped laughing … okay, maybe the dearest maiden was purer then she looked. "You don't know that?"

"No, I did not … of course brother never lets me to far from the castle so I have not witnessed this yaoi you speak of, but I would like to." Dorathea couldn't help but feel her dead heart flutter with excitement. This whole situation involving the destruction of the ghost zone seemed agonizing to most spirits but to her it was enjoyable … she could finally get out into the world and experience all the wonders her brother would never allow … like instant ramen and internet chat rooms; the wonders the world held; and now Desiree was about to show her another one … this man kissing.

"Alright." Purred Desiree … it was her job to make peoples wishes come true right? So she was going to do exactly that. True, that power was meant for live humans but did it really matter? She'd just mark this one off as a guilty pleasure.

Ghost Writer whimpered as he watched the two woman's eyes pierce into his flesh. No way in hell! He was getting out of here! Alas, before the poor spirit could even get a head start the ghost-genie had grabbed him by the scarf of his neck and slammed his face downward towards Walkers. "Now pucker up … you don't want your first kiss to be a sloppy one."

Oh god! Was all the poor writer could think as his face drew nearer and nearer to the wardens … he could hear Desiree and Dora's giggles of excitement. No! He would not allow them the satisfaction and before his ghostly nose could even brush the others face he went intangible falling though the collapsed form and dragging down Desiree with a muffled shriek. Ghost Writer quickly pulled himself out of the flooring he had just phased through so he could start a fight with the mischievous genie, but his anger was taken aback as he stared at what lied before him. It seems that his intangibility had pulled Desiree forward and now … she was lip locking with Walker. The poor ghost didn't know if he should goggle at the two or go upchuck… but he decide to goggle once he noticed one of Walker's hands instinctively reach forward and wrapped itself around the female's head pulling her back down into a very toungy kiss before she could even slightly pull away … lets just say Desiree's expression was one that he'd never forget.

The tongue play seemed to last forever with poor Desire just taking it with this look of utter horror on her face … Ghost Writer was so engrossed with the scene that he didn't even notice the loud clonk as Spectra dropped Fright Knight to the floor so she could laugh at the scene … Desiree heard that laugh, and finally out of desperation she started pushing against the others chest because she could feel dozens of eyes falling onto her. She had to get out of this make-out madness before her reputation was ruined forever, but he wouldn't let go! His kiss just grew deeper and his grip on her hair grew tighter as he pulled her in … one thing for sure was that Walker wasn't the dried up romantic everyone had thought him to be. If everyone wasn't watching she might have actually started to enjoy this … it was like a kiss out of a romance novel.

Finally, out of pure want to end this, Desiree surrendered and returned his kiss. Walker then let go opening his green glowing eyes as he did so … he blinked once or twice in confusion as he stared at her and the other spirits that were standing around them … they all seemed to be in a fit of giggles. Confused was a light way of putting it, but his confusion quickly ended as the ghost-dragon-girl spoke up nudging Ghost Writer the whole time she spoke.

"See, see, Ghost Writer! I told you a kiss would bring him around."

Snap … yep, there went Walker's sanity. So that's why his lips were all wet and he had a slight feeling of arousal … and that's why Desiree's eyes were all glazy and his hand was wrapped through her hair! Lets just say light speed isn't even a fast enough expression for how quickly Walker was off the floor and away from the woman he had just subconsciously locked lips with. That was it! He was laying off the romance novels!

"Well, that was entertaining." Stated Spectra with a grin as she watched Desiree run out of the room red as a radish. "Now lets go watch Lunch Lady."

…

Skulker couldn't say if it was surprise, humor, or horror that overcame him as he pushed through the crowd to see what was so funny. "Well that explains what happened to those two little brats." He growled as he watched the little boy sinister squirm on Lunch Ladies lap as she whipped his little ass with a wooden spoon.

"Stoopppp! I said I was sorry! Me and Molly just wanted to play!" Cried the little boy as tears streamed down his dead face.

Lunch Lacy did not stop her spoon. "Don't give me that excuse young man! You know better then to go chopping people's arms off and trying to eat defenseless spirits! You did this to yourself … I was going to give you a cookie but no! You and your sister had to get all sinister-like and try to eat me when I entered the room. This hurts me more then it hurts you."

Okay … it was defiantly humor Skulker was feeling. To think that these little beasts, that had nearly killed him, could be so easily tamed with a wooden spoon and a good spanking. If only dealing with all the other sinisters was this easy … and that's where it struck the hunter. Wasn't there three sinisters in the room before? He quickly counted: one was the little girl who was rubbing her butt and crying; two was Tommy whom was still being spanked and three … Danny's Dad? Where was he? Where was Daniel! A wave of panic overcame the ghost as he looked around the room. Oh god no! No! Before he could even think Skulker had grabbed Technus by his coat collar and hissed into his face, "Where is Danny!"

Technus glared at him for a moment and then stated simply, "I saw him leave the room with his dad. God riddance to that little monster if you ask me … why doesn't Vlad just send that little murderer to some military camp! I'm getting sick of playing with his evil flesh eating pets."

Skulker pulled his teeth together tightly to keep from spiting with rage. "Why would Walker and I be in here protecting Danny from his own pets you imbecile! Danny was lying the other day! He is not the Burning Hand!"

Technus felt himself twitch slightly … oops. "Well," blubbered the tech ghost in a nervous manner, "Danny's probably just fine. His dad and him were probably going to go hide like cowards, which is fine. They would have just gotten in the way anyhow while we were fighting, but no worries, the other sinisters all started to retreat the forest outside. Danny and his old man went in the opposite direction toward the ballroom." Technus pointed a quivering finger down the hall … this was going to hurt.

Technus didn't even get time to duck as he felt Skulker land a hook punch on his chin sending him falling to the floor. "You idiot!" Screamed Skulker hushing everyone in the room including the crying sinisters. "Had it never occurred to you why Danny was living here with Vlad in the first place? It was because his whole family is DEAD! That includes his real father! You just allowed Danny to be dragged off by a sinister!"

XXX

Paw07: Wow … that took forever, FOREVER, to type … you have no idea how much time I spent on this sucker! GOD it just went on forever! (screams and runs around in circles at the true frustration of it all) Thank god it's done … Also, if your wondering why this took forever this chapter was originally 21,000 words. I asked myself … that's a little long for one sit down right? So I cut this chapter in half … the 'next' chapter is done so it will be up Friday. Enjoy.

PS: Also, just to get this off my gut because it's really pissing me off. I really, really, really, really hate it when people abandoned their stories! God, I've ran into like four awesome stories just today that are incomplete because the authors haven't undated in over a year! Urg! It's so irritating! People finish your stories even if you only update once every four months because there are some people out there that want to read the end … yeah isn't that strange … people actually want to read the end? And I swear if I ever meet any of you that abandon your fanfics I will slap you … Okay moment's dead. Go back your peaceful meaningless lives while I sit here simmering.


	27. Goodnight Sweet Prince

Paw07: Don't try to find me once you reach the end. I'll be hidden under a rock somewhere in Alaska … you'll never find me … unless you recruit the help of Skulker somehow …

**PS: N.L**. sure you can draw Kristy and Fright Knight, just tell me where you're putting the pic; I'd love to see it. … that goes for everyone I suppose … especially if you got yourself a deviantart page so I can fav it.

Chapter 27: Goodnight Sweet Prince

XXX

Vlad squirmed and shivered as the blasted belt sent waves of electricity throughout his body. Maddie just hummed a tune to herself as her dead eyes watched him toss in pain … she would occasionally run a finger through his hair as she watched her prey suffer. A scream of pain filled the room as she tugged at his hair, yet he was unable to pull away as another electric shock sank its teeth into the back of his spine.

"You know Vlad … I'm so glad that we got to spend this time together before I kill you and eat your warm flesh. I will admit that I have always felt a ting of regret in choosing Jack over you, but Jack love ghost hunting and was so warm while you were … dead. You were dead when it came to living … at least you were after the accident. It was like there was this shadow that hung under your flesh laughing at me … hating every living thing as if it was envious of their happiness in being alive and breathing. Plus, … Jack looked so much better in a jumpsuit compared to your skinny hide." Maddie smiled as she watched Vlad flinch at her words and not at the current that raced through him biting at every nerve… suffering was a most delicious of all spices, yet as with all spices, too much can ruin a good meal.

"Well, I would just love to ramble on about the good old days, but I'm hungry." Maddie repositioned herself and grinned down as her beautiful hands started to grow slim, needle-like claws out of her fingertips. She twisted her hands around admiring her new set of claws for a moment and then giggled as Vlad's body jumped with another tremor of pain. "Now where should I start slicing and dicing first?" The sinister started walking her claws up the bachelor's chest in a mocking way knowing every time he jumped in pain from the Spectra Deflector he would get a small insision from her claws, leaving little bloody footprints as her fingers walked up his chest. Her fingers stopped their teesing once they got to the place right above his heart.

"You know … I still remember the last love letter you sent me right before Jack's and my wedding. There was a line in there that has always intoxicated me when ever I'm feeling a little loney." Maddie leaned her face in close to Vlad's allowing her long fire-colored hair to graze his cheeks. "_Know this now Maddie … your name is forever written on my heart_." Vlad growled at her and then flinched as the belt nipped at him once again. "So I think that's where we should start Vladimir … your heart. I'm going ot cut it out so quickly that I can show it to you and see if my name really is carved onto it."

A flinch escaped him as he felt one of her now cold metal like hand wrap around his thoat holding him down. She slowly raised her other arm upward ready to make the plunge into his chest … was this it? Was he really going to die in such a disgraceful way? Done in due to his male stupidity? Plus, what about Daniel? Who was going ot protect him … Skulker or Walker … tuh, laughable. A ghost can hardly go to a teachers confrence. A final soft giggle escaped the woman as her eyes gleamed with hunger … now for the plunge -

"I'm telling you, coby is coby no matter if it be in a circle or a square …" Maddie's eyes widen with surprise as the Box Ghost and the Dairy King floated through the wall right next to the bed. The two ghosts didn't even notice the two on the bed as they continued to bicker over the taste quality of square and round cheese.

Okay … that was unexpected. True, the Box Ghost and the Dairy King could hardly be called saviors … but it was one thing Vlad had noticed, both of them could run like the wind; so he was saved … sort of. The bachelor ground his teeth against the sting of the cold thing about his waist and inhaled a deep breath readying himself to yell at the blind imbeciles. Maddie must have felt the rising of his chest or something, because she slammed a hand over his mouth and nose keeping him silent. Vlad instinctively started to thrash against the beast that was atop him. Of course the two idiots continued on their merry way not even noticing the thrashing noise behind them as they floated toward the door. He wasn't saved! He would not die this way! No! Out of desperation the man did the only thing he could think of … bite. He ground one of his teeth into the beauties fingers and a collection of soft cusses automatically escaped her.

The Box Ghost froze, "Did you say something?"

"No, don't chay-know, a King never has to repeat himself." Stated the Dairy King as he whirled his scepter around.

"I wish I was a king." Mumbled the Box Ghost to himself as he continued to float forward.

Vlad would have rolled his eyes at the stupidity of those two if his life wasn't in immediate danger. The billionaire tried to mumble through the bleeding hand, but the two spirits continued to glide toward the door … yep, he was dead. Killed by stupidity; who would of guessed.

"Who wouldn't want to be Dairy King?" purred the Dairy King to the ghost beside him. "Now onward to the kitchen!" The ghost of all things milky flicked his scepter as if it were a magic wand and the door flung itself open; the two spirits exited leaving Vlad to the fate of all man.

Maddie stared for a moment more just glaring at the slightly opened door. That was to close for comfort. The master had stated that under no circumstances was Vlad, this guard dog, to leave this castle tonight alive. Danny's soul was perfectly primed in misery and regret … it just needed one last pushing and the little ghost child would be prepped and ready for the ceremony tonight. Master said he'd wait no longer for his treasure. The sinister smiled as she turned back to her cat-toy. Sadly for Maddie, more then Vlad, there came a growl from the hall quickly followed by two screams … she had forgotten! How could of she forgotten? She had left Jazz outside the hall to ward off any unwanted intruders and before the female spirit could even hiss for Jazz to stop the door burst open completely as two plump spirits flew into the room with a red sinister at their heels.

Vlad took this opportunity … and threw the distracted woman off. True, the belt was extremely painful, but when push came to shove life still meant more to his body then pain.

XXX

The two men leaned over the corpse of the young girl … over Sam. She was lovely even in death. Gatzby ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous twitch and then looked back over at the female coroner. He didn't know her name, but she totally creeped him out with her two different colored eyes … blue and green. "So you're saying that this girl wasn't murdered. Then tell me this … who put that huge gapping hole in her stomach? What about the huge circle of blood on the floor as well huh?"

The young woman rolled her eyes, pulled down her facemask, and hissed, "Anyone can tell by looking at the trajectory of the knife wound that this was self inflicted. As for the bloody design on the floor you spoke of … it sounds like a sacrificial symbol, but you're the detective, so you tell me why she killed herself?"

McCoy scratched at his stubble and leaned over the detective so he could glance at her corpse. He pulled back and then stated in a curious tone, "That symbol just doesn't fit … the blood was still wet right?" Gatzby nodded, "So she had to of killed herself beforehand." The physiologist/detective scratched the stubble on his chin once more as he thought about the crime scene. He then snapped his fingers when a thought came to him, "What if the Burning Hand really was a person and Danny was his intended victim? The Burning Hand was the one who drew the symbol and this whole time this girl has been helping him … probably, a fake love promise or something. That would explain a lot don't you think?" The detective's lip twitched at the news and the next thing he knew he was running out of the door. "Where are you going?"

The blond slipped on the flooring as he stuck his head back into the room. "Come on McCoy! What are you waiting for? The kid's in trouble!"

XXX

_Okay … okay_. Thought Vlad to himself eagerly as he tried not to flinch from the electric charge that shivered throughout his body … _just turn the metal pin thirty degrees to the left_ … another violent shiver _… now turn it upward and wait for the_ … click, click, screech! The bachelor froze in his lock picking as he heard the distinctive scratching noise of claw crate outside the broom closet out in the hallway. He heard the familiar hiss that only a sinister made and quickly threw his hands over his mouth to silence himself. Vlad knew she was looking for him and generally hiding would be considered an un-vlad-like response, but since he was so powerless at the moment he didn't really have any choice until he could get this blasted thing off. He did once before so he sure as hell could do it again … of course he wasn't shivering in pain every few moments then either.

A gulp couldn't help but escape the poor bachelor as he heard the clicking of claws halted. He listened to the distinctive sound of the beast smelling the air. "Vlad." Called a voice that resembled Maddie's. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. There's no use in hiding. I'll find you sooner or later … plus, I can smell you with that sickening cologne of yours. Ugh."

Not good … and what did she mean by his cologne stank? That stuff was expensive. Either way, he could now hear her opening one of the doors nearby and sniffing, it was only a matter of time until she opened the closet. Vlad was rather surprised by how fast his fingers could move despite the fact that he was being shocked … he needed to get out of this. She was getting close! Any minute now she'd being scratching those long nails of hers along the wood of the door and opening the door and –

SCREEECH!

To late. Vlad went pale in the darkness of the closet as he listened to the claws run along the wood of his door. No. He needed more time! More time!

…

Danny was in a daze … all he could do was smile up at his father as he led him down the halls. He had no idea why his father was moving so fast and so uncharacteristically silent, but he didn't care. He was with his dad. Dad. He had his dad. Danny felt his father's strong arm jerk him from his happy thoughts as they turned a corner … he could not contain the tears as he stared at the scene before him.

"MOM! JAZZ!"

The teenager didn't notice the fact that his mother had just been putting claw marks into the walls next to her nor the fact that his father had just growled at him for pulling away. Danny ran forward and threw himself into his mother's waist … the three sinisters couldn't help but snicker. They were getting the masters toy and they didn't even have to fight for it.

Maddie smiled at Jack and lovingly ran her claws through Danny's hair as she revealed her fangs. Jack glared at her, "No … the older one was your treat. Besides, master stated no scars on his treasure … especially the face. Gutting him might leave a few scars."

Maddie growled in her throat and retracted her claws. Danny quickly pulled out of the hug and looked up at his mother. "Did you say something mom?"

The sinister dropped her glare and looked lovingly down at her son. "Everything's fine sweetie. Daddy and me were just discussing that we should leave."

…

Vlad's eyes widened with shock. He knew those voices! Danny was out there with those things! Didn't he know that those creatures were sinisters? Vlad's fingers panicked and he continued with the belt paying no mind to the shocks it was sending through his flesh … he had to save Danny! Vlad heard a distinctive click as and the belt loosened its grip around his waist. Before Vlad could even formulate an idea, or transform for that matter, he was out the door and kicking Maddie in the chest. The woman slid back with a hiss leaving a space between her and the boy. Danny stood between the two groups with confusion written all over his face.

"Danny! Come to me!" Hiss the bachelor as he offered a hand out. "Get away from that woman. THEM! Those things may look like your mother, father and sister but they aren't. I'm your only family. Come here." Vlad held a large amount of demand in his voice. One could tell by just looking at the kid that his mind wasn't in the right place just yet … he was in a daze. Well, that's must be what happens to people when they die and come back right?

The teenager blinked … what?

"No! Don't go near him Daniel. Can't you see that he's tricking you! This is all a trick of his! We never died Daniel! It was all a trick of his so he could have you! He stole you from your family!" Hissed Maddie as she took a step nearer to the boy. She then put her hands outward towards the frightened teenager as if awaiting a hug. "Come home Daniel. Come home to mommy. I won't let him lie to you anymore."

Danny looked at her and then over at Vlad. True, his head was still slight fuzzy from being … dead, but what? Something … his mind was thick like soup … mom wouldn't lie. Would she? "Is this all a trick? Vlad what's going on?"

"What!" Vlad looked shocked that Danny would even listen for that matter believe such a lie. After all he had done for him! Didn't he remember the funeral, the pain, or even the bloody fire! How could he … he. Vlad stopped grinding his teeth … why was he angry with Danny? Danny had just killed himself and then rose from the dead. He was depressed, weak and confused. Those creatures were the ones he should be mad at for even putting such an idea into his head. They'd suffer! But first he needed to get Daniel away from those things and behind him … why had he been so stupid in thinking that the kid could shift through the walls by himself after only few minutes of being re-animated. He should have carried the boy despite his urge to prove that he was strong enough. Vlad choked back his regret and took a small step forward.

"Danny don't listen to her. Think for a minute. Take a deep breath and think about it. Think about that burn on your arm and how you got it." There was a sense of pain in the teenager's face but he didn't step back when Vlad's long fingers grazed his shoulder. "Remember the fire. I know you don't want to, but remember that they died. He killed them. Those people can't be your family … because your family is dead."

Danny's head hurt … it was still hard to think. He was using all his mind's strength not to remember that dark place … that pit he had fallen into when those blades of ice danced over his wrists. But … but … now he was trembling as memories flashed back to him. How could he have forgotten? What. Oh god. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. He had no idea who to believe! The teenager took a step away from Vlad's fingers and pushed himself against the wall not allowing himself nearer to his family either. Who was telling the truth? He couldn't tell. Why couldn't they all shut up and let him think! … But none of the them would be silenced and soon their words all started to jumble together as the two sides fought to own him.

"Daniel listen to mommy-

"Danny … just breath. Remember the night you snuck out of the hospital and -

"Brother … we both know Vladimir is a blood thirsty lunatic … how many times has he tried to kill-

" – found you shivering in the rain as you cried in the rubble. Please say you remember Danny … please

"Come here son. He's –

" – come to me. I don't know what I'd do without you … you are my son."

Danny's eyes opened as he listened to the word … son … the first time Danny had heard it was when Vlad told Kristy about him. The way the billionaire pronounced the word seemed worried and warm while his other, Jack, … it was cold. It didn't sound like his dad. His mom didn't sound like this mom either … his mom called him Daniel while Vlad called him Danny. The teenager felt his stomach turn as he looked over at his opposite real family … they were still talking but their eyes held no worry; in fact their eyes seemed dead. The teenager shifted his eyes over to the lonely man … his eyes were full of anger and sorrow and worry and … they were eyes of a real father. Oh god, how had he been fooled so easily?

Danny swallowed … he didn't want to admit that he was weak. That he had been fooled so easily … but he knew Vlad would forgive him. He always did. "Vlad … I'm scared."

Everyone stopped talking. The sinisters all growled in their throats as they shot glares at the billionaire. It was fairy apparent who had won. Vlad swallowed as their glares pierced his skin … oh god. Now how was he going to have to protect himself for that matter a weak Danny from three sinisters? He hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"Grab the boy." Hissed Jack to Maddie and Jazz. "I'll handle this little man."

Vlad felt his breath catch as Jazz grabbed Danny by the arm. The teenager tried to pull away but his sister was in no mood so she grabbed him by a clump of his hair and slammed his head against the wall. The teenager went limp and Maddie grabbed the boy and threw him over her shoulder as if he was a bag of flour. Vlad made a jump for the retreating pair, but a scream instead escaped him as Jack wrapped his fingers around the billionaire's ponytail.

"Come now Vlady … lets talk about old times and maybe while we're at it we can play some football." Vlad ground his teeth as Jack gave a mighty tug at his hair and continued talking in his mocking tone, "Wait … we have no football so it seems we're going to have to play with your head instead."

There was no time for this! He had to save Danny before those things got him out of the castle and dragged him to their master. True, on any other occasion he'd love to have a brawl with this man, but the truth was he no longer had to fight for Maddie. There was another tug on his hair and then the next thing the poor man knew his face was slammed down to the floor … luckily he hadn't broken his nose. With that he quickly reacted by bring his head up and slamming the back of this skull into Jack's face. The sinister let go with a howl and stumbled backwards holding his nose. Vlad quickly turned to his side and threw a plasma blast into the whimpering beings gut slamming him harshly into a nearby wall. When it was fairly apparent that Jack wasn't going to get up Vlad wearily rose to his feet and glared at his rival. Blood was pooling out of the creatures nose and personally, Jack looked pathetic just sitting there against the wall nursing his wounds … is this really what he wanted all these years? To kill Jack Fenton and here the opportunity was right in front of him yet … he didn't want it.

"Good bye Jack." Vlad stared at the man. "I thank you for making me Danny's godfather … true, you're a soulless monster now but I thank you anyway." The billionaire had no idea what had overcome him, but he'd dwell on that later.

Jack gave him a confused look. "You are Daniel's godfather?"

"Yes! You signed the papers yourself!" Hissed Vlad.

The sinister swallowed slightly and quickly asked forgetting the subject, "Are you treating him well?" The sinister then halted in his words and asked more then stated the next sentence as if the words confused him. "I'd hate to know I've chosen his caretaker wrongly."

Vlad stopped. Why did he stop? This was probably a distraction … but there was something in the beast's words … it reminded him that placid tone the Tucker child had when he spoke to him earlier that day when Daniel was still dead. The bachelor turned around expecting a set of claws trying to rip his face off but there was nothing. The man, beast, was still lounging against the wall looking at him. Jack's eyes no longer had that red glow to them. His eyes looked tired in fact …almost sad as if he was carrying a horrible truth that he would not tell.

"Yes … I think he's happy despite all this insanity … why did you choose me Jack? This is Jack right?" Vlad couldn't stop the words from coming. They just slid from behind his teeth and now he found himself expecting a real answer.

A small laugh escaped the sinister as blood slewed over his teeth. It was as if he knew a joke that Vlad didn't, but chose to keep the punch line to himself. "Why do you ask? I guess he's a good boy and such a good boy that deserves a good dad." Jack quickly forgot his confusion and talked in a more placid tone. "I can't believe that I never noticed that he was … was well, like you … a ghost hybrid thing." The sinister coughed and blood rolled down his chin as he ran his fingers over the gapping wound in his chest that Vlad's blast had created. "I didn't notice a lot of things in my life it seems. Like I never noticed how much you hated me." Vlad said nothing and so the sinister continued. "Yeah … my best friend hated me. Man I was dumb … it's funny how smart I'm to the world now that I'm dead. Lets just say dieing in a horrible blaze can be quite the eye opener to the world … but perhaps its fine that I was so blind to the world otherwise …" Jack was silent for a moment and then continued in a questioning tone as he looked Vlad in the eye, "… I would never have jotted your name down on that sheet of paper."

Vlad tightened his lip … he would not fall for this. "You never answered my other question about you being the real Jack."

"Humm … the real Jack. In a way no I'm not. The real Jack was a fool and alive. I am neither of those … at least no longer, but if you mean am I the Jack who signed those papers that made you godfather to that boy you seem to love so much … then yes I am. I am Jack … you see that beast may be able to imprison the flesh I'm in but there is a lingering soul with no lips and no fingers, but his binds can't trap our minds. We're still there if only for a slight or passing moment. Luckily … if we fight hard enough we can get out of our binds if only to speak. I wanted to speak to you Vlad … take care of my boy be you his father through my will or another's." Vlad raised a brow, but the dead man continued. "Now leave … my boss is expecting something harsh of me. Also … if you live through this tell whomever gave you those adoption papers thank you … I'd tell them myself, but I might try an eat them."

Jack looked upwards at Masters … the half-ghost merely nodded as he tried to hide the sadness in his eyes. Vlad knew that soon Jack's words would weary, if what he said was true, and the real Jack would disappear replaced by claws and fangs. For the first time since his days in collage did the bachelor realize how much of a friend old Jack really was … and how much he'd miss him. Why did he throw away such a loyal friendship so easily … lust can do that to a man he supposed. "Good bye Jack … it's time to save my boy."

XXX

"Holy … Hell." Was all the detective could whisper as he stared at the castle before him. He had never seen a ghost up close before. Sure, he had heard about sightings and how dangerous some of them could be … the stories of Inviso-Bill from Amity Park had to be some of his favorite. The ghost was just one those characters in the world in which you couldn't tell were good or evil. It was mystery … but this was nothing like the stories he read on inviso-bill; this was real and a hundred times more horrible. The detective swallowed and slowly pulled his gun out … it was a war between ghosts and these werewolf-like beasts. "What the hell do we do now?"

McCoy took a step out of the car … looked for a moment and then stated, "We could get back into the car and head the other way."

XXX

Technus rubbed the side of his head and looked over at the one armed juggernaut. "Did you really have to hit me so hard?"

Skulker merely growled in his throat as they turned around another corridor. Where the hell was Daniel! It was fairly apparent that the beasts hadn't dragged him outside yet because that would have tripped the alarm so that must mean that he was still inside … and maybe dead. Wonderful. Another horrible thought to add to his mountain of already horrible thoughts. "Quit being such a whiney bitch. Now, you said you saw them running this way … nothing's in this direction but the kitchen."

Truth was … Technus was going to the kitchen. He was thirsty and no-stolen-crybaby-brat was going to stop him from getting the last beer in the fridge … warm beer is just nasty and had this weird aftertaste … kind of like horse piss. NOT that he, Technus, had ever tasted horse willie or anything of the sort, but you know how smelling a thing can kind-of give you a strange aftertaste … the point was he wanted that last cold beer and no-one-armed-psychopathic-half-terminator-ghost was going to stop him. What he needed now was a distraction … he could actually try to make up a good lie, but personally the old point and screech 'what's that' was good enough for him.

Technus suddenly pointed in some random direction and hissed, "Oh my god! What's that!" The hunter fell for it like a charm and Technus couldn't help but snicker as he ducted into the kitchen.

"Okay … not good." Whimper the tech ghost as two really pissed off sinisters glared up at him as they stopped dead in their tracks. "Hello-o ladies … beautiful evening isn't it?" Maddie and Jazz merely growled at him. "Um … wouldn't by chance decide to ignore my presence while I grab a cold one and leave you to your … Danny cooking? Poor chap … what a way to go."

Maddie grinned at the snappy ghost, "No, we're not making Danny stew … but ghost stew. Well, now that's a totally different suggestion."

…

Skulker growled as he turned the corner … Technus had pulled a fast one on him and now he was going to pay. PAY! The hunter sniffed the air once … was it him or did he smell roast beef?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" A scream echoed from the kitchen and the hunter couldn't help but roll his eyes. Technus screams like a girl.

The hunter's metal feet slid heavily on the tiling as he slammed into the kitchen … and Skulker just stood there a moment staring. It seems he had finally found Danny, whom was leaning passed-out against the fridge door, as well as Technus who at the moment was cooking with the girls … or to be more exact being cooked by the girls. A snort couldn't help but escape the spirit as he stared at the tech ghost. Technus spit the apple out of his mouth and hissed, "A little help would be much appreciated!"

XXX

Vlad was running … he wasn't sure where but he had taken a short cut through the dance hall. His shoes clunked heavily as he ran across the polished floor; it wasn't until he heard clapping that he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"YOU," hissed Vlad as he came to a sliding halt, "are the Burning Hand aren't you … the monster that's been torturing my son!" Vlad found himself yelling up at the balcony that towered over the room and the dark figure that stood in it. The Burning Hand leaned on the railing revealing his form in the dull light. His grin of sharp teeth gleamed in the faint light stating an obvious 'yes' … and then without so much as a warning the thing jumped over the railing and landed lightly on his feet on the floor below. The demon continued his clapping until he was about ten feet from the halted man and then he stopped.

Vlad didn't even bother with his regular pose as the black light drifted over his ragged form. The fire demon tried not to laugh as he stared into Plasmius's eyes. The death dealer smiled with his shark-like teeth and then yelled up at the walls as if talking to a third person not in sight. "Is this the guard dog you left to guard my treasure dear Uncle?" The demon laughed in his throat as he turned his attention back to Plasmius, "He left a mere mortal with a messed up haircut. At least last time he had a cool three-headed dog for me to kill."

Plasmius ignored the obvious insult. This was no time to get pissed. He had to keep a cool head like usual and kill this bastard. Kill this bastard and save his new son … that's all he had to do. So why was he slightly scared inside as he stared at this man … no, this corpses. No wonder Danny was always so scared this … this … 'thing'. God, it was disgusting to look upon. Its flesh was a dull sickening yellow and in certain places it was fairly easy to see the flesh practically pealing off the bone; but the worst part had to be those eyes. Those eyes that seemed like they were dead and emotionless clumps of coal … the older hybrid felt a choke rise in his throat but used his self-restraint not to dry heave on the floor. No wonder Danny had such bad nightmares … why didn't he tell him?

"I know I'm down right sexy to look at, but now you're just reaching the point that is rude." Hissed the Burning Hand in mocking action as he did a slight pose with his hip.

The man forgot his nausea in an instant as his eyes quickly turned to slits and a small growl crawled from his throat. "You … monster." He whispered … no it was more an exhaling breath … as the half ghost dug his gloved fingers into his palm. He was so enrage that he could practically feel the claws under his glove seeping thought the fabric and into his palm. He was going to kill that MONSTER!!

The demon let out a small gurgle as one of Vlad's legs tried to slam into his head, but he ducted. The half-ghost quickly did a counter attack by slamming his fist between the creature's eyes. A loud smack filled the empty hall as fist met skull yet no scream was heard afterwards, instead one of the monsters hands wrapped around the attacker's wrist and sent him flying to the floor. The half ghost didn't even have time to get to his feet when he felt a heavy boot slam itself between his shoulder blades. The man flinched slight when he realized that he couldn't go intangible as long as this thing was touching him … no wonder that burn was so bad on Daniel's arm.

The demon dug his boot a little deeper into Vlad's back enjoying the fact that he had him pinned him down. He slowly bent down so the other man could see him in the side of his eyes. Joed's form quickly wiped the blood out his eyes and began to speak. "Why are you fighting? Wouldn't it be easier just to let me have the boy?"

"No." Hissed Vlad as one of his clones sprang out of the floor and grabbed the un-guarded being by the leg. The clone then dragged the demon into the air slightly, started spinning around holding the beast's ankle, and then let go sending him flying upwards towards the ceiling. A collection of ruble and ceiling tile met the two Plasmius's below. The clone merely sneered up at the hole in the dome ceiling and then bent down to help his counter-self up.

"Well that was fun." Hissed Plasmius as he wiped some dust off his cloths calling his last clone at the same time. "You two … want to play some kickball?" The other two merely smiled and dodged into the shadows when they heard the door leading the outside garden being ripped off its hinges.

A growl filled the room as one dusty demon stepped into the room. "Well … that was just rude, but I must say I am kind of relieved … I though this was going to be boring."

"Boring … has this whole thing been a game to you?" Vlad tried not to look in the direction of his clones as they skinned the shadows trying to get into position. "Well if you like games so much … how about we try a new one."

The demon raised an eyebrow in question and quickly got the answer as one of the clones kicked him in the back with such force that the decaying being was actually thrown into the air … he didn't even have time to hit the ground as the third clone kicked him in the stomach sending him back to the original Plasmius. Generally, Vlad loved this game but he only felt spite; and with that thought he jumped into the air and landed a straight kick into the Burning Hand's chin. There was a distinctive crack as the bone of the jaw snapped sending blood across the floor as the half-ghost's victim flew to the next clone. The clone laughed manically as it did a spin kick sending its cape flapping. The next clone pretended to be bored with the game already and was looking at his nail … Vlad would never admit it but his clones had personalities all their own. One was extremely cocky and the other was a gleeful maniac who loved gore and well … more gore. Generally, it was funny to watch their charades as they played … but their games would be all of their undoing. The clone who had been pretending to look at his nails, despite the fact that he had gloves on, had kicked the beast hard in the gut, but instead of watching the corpse fly to the next Plasmius a pain shot up his leg. The demon had dug its claws into his leg and used the propulsion from the kick to swing himself upwards. The clone only had time to whimper as he was thrown like rag doll in Plasmius's direction. A loud thud echoed followed by a loud clank as the two slammed into a suit of armor.

"Jerk." Hissed the remaining clone as he watched his brother seep back into Plasmius's form.

A thud filled the room as the demon landed heavily on his feet on the floor below. Joed dusted himself off and tried to speak upward at the irritating copy … but his tongue just flopped out of his mouth and hanged strangely on his hanging jaw … the demon sighed and brought both hands up towards his broken jaw. A loud sickening crunched filled the room as the beast readjusted its jaw. "That's better … now, as much as I love soccer my sport is more dodge ball." The clone didn't even get time to duck as a fireball went flying his way. Plasmius cringed as he felt the clone's energy as well as its pain return to him as a melted shadow.

The demon readied himself to take advantage of the collapsed form but Vlad quickly grabbed the shield the poor armor had been holding and threw it at him. Joed noticed a warning when he got one. "Why fight so hard … you know you are not going to win. Besides … why fight for a cause that isn't even yours? A cause that you've been tricked into."

Vlad tried not to show his curiosity nor confusion, but somehow the beast saw it. It giggled and it's classic smile pulled at its lips. "The poor pet dog doesn't know does he? Well I'd hate to send you to your grave without even the truth in why you died … for a cause other then your own."

Vlad rose to his feet and readied his stance for another attack, but the demon gave no sign of counterattacking as he continued in his ramble.

"Come on? Don't you think it was just too much of a coincidence? Like why you were in the area of Amity Park that exact day of the fire? You came to town probably for a business meeting or a fake date … and no one ever showed up? Or maybe the fact on why the doctors mysteriously never noticed my curse in Danny's arm and giving you heads up. But most of all … do you really think you were the half-kid's godfather? I brought this Jack person back. I know how stupid he was in life … do you really honestly think that he would have thought of writing a will? Maybe the hot red-head … but not him. There are just to many pieces that fit together so perfectly for all this to be a chance." Vlad said nothing; he just remained silent … half of him wanted to listen the other half wanted to punch the thing in the stomach and end this charade. The demon smirked at this. "Don't you get it … you are a pawn. Hades needed a watchdog and you were it. He'd leave you in the dark about your true purpose so you would protect the little brat with your wealth and your powers as if he were your real son … when in truth he's not. Those documents were probably fake." Vlad still said nothing. "You, Vladimir Masters, are _his_ pawn … a simple little toy on a chess board that he and I've been playing for decades … you're just a simple little toy. Now get out of my way and let me have the kid … he's no true concern of yours."

Vlad tried not to grind his teeth. He was no pawn! He was the player of the pawns not one of the pieces. The man's thoughts caught … but what if he was telling the truth? What if he had been lied to? But … Vlad pushed his thoughts away … he wanted blood not the truth.

…

"Let me down damnit! I have two legs of my own! Now put me down Skulker! Now! Now! NOW! " It didn't matter how hard he had struggled and how hard he screamed Skulker refused to put him down as he dashed down the halls. Why was this happening! Why was his mother and father … why were they monsters! Tears started to streak down Danny's face as the memories started to hit his now unfazed mind. The teenager remembered when he had put that blade to his wrist just knowing that he was going to see his dad and mom and … hell, he knew Jazz would be mad but he'd see them all in the afterlife … to bad he hadn't gotten there. It was dark, he couldn't see anything; plus, he could feel the fire demon's breath on his neck and feel the beast's arms wrap around his waist as he'd whisper what he was going to do to him … that he'd have all eternity to play with him and that he'd just have to wait a little longer until his soul was completely called back. Yet the worst part of having that beast touching him and whispering to him was the knowledge that he was going to have this done to him forever … that he was never going to see his family again. Nobody again.

A painful stab to the teenager's gut dragged him back reality … one of the hunters armor plates has jutted upwards because the hunter had came to such a sudden, dramatic halt. Technus of course slammed into him due to the sudden stop sending the poor kid to the floor in a huff. The tech ghost merely snickered at the teenager as he hissed a few random insults at the hunter above him, but the ghost didn't react to one. He just stood there still as a statue … what could he be looking at that was so intriguing? A flash of pink light and a hollow scream filled the room. Danny squirmed to his feet standing next to the one armed, chestless Skulker. The hunter didn't even bother to glance at Danny as he watched Vlad stab the beast through the gut with one of his hands.

The fire demon's throat caught as he felt Vlad's fingers dig into his lower abdomen slitting his decaying organs … a splurge of rotting meat spilled towards of the hole that the bachelor's hand had create spilling putrid rotten intestine and other organs all over Vlad's shoes and the floor. Any observed could tell that Vlad came this close to upchucking when he looked down, but he held back the urge to puke and slammed his fist a little deeper into the others gut feeling the organs swim around his arm. True. His hand was gloved, but he could still feel the outlines of the organs; plus, there were fluids leaking into his glove.

The demon stopped looking at the hand in his gut and slowly dragged his gaze upward so he could look into his impaler's eyes. Plasmius couldn't help but grin as he dug his hand a little deeper causing the beast to choke on whatever words he was about to say. "You listen to me!" Plasmius's voice growled, almost hissed out his words as he started to feel warmth wrap around the fingers inside the beast gut; he was going to blow him up from the inside out. "Nobody, zombie, ghost, lawyer, or otherwise takes the things that I find precious! Danny is my son no matter what you say! You will not be taking him for whatever sick plans you had in mind! For torturing him the way you did … I'm going to kill you where you stand. Your death will be anything but quiet … I'm going to blow you into a thousand bits so your filthy black pieces can join the rest of the slime of the earth!"

The creature bared its teeth in a threatening way as black blood seeped through his teeth. "Filth … is that what you say? Does filth give a lonely man his most desired dream?" Vlad flinched at these words as the demon slowly leaned a little closer with a mocking grin on his lips. "Come now Mr. Lonely-man … did you like her? Did you fuck her at least before blowing her away? I know you had to of … no man, half-ghost or other wise could resist a red head that fine. I told her to make you real happy before she did you in … did she make you happy? Did she make you groan and whimper for more?" Plasmius's lip twitched as the wounded beast pulled his head a little closer to his neck as if trying to whisper in his ear. "Come on … I know you liked. Would you like some more? I could give her to you, killing not included. She can do you every night if that's what you ask of her … but you have to give me the boy then. Give me the ghost child and I –

Plamius bared his fangs as he drove his other hand into a higher part of the demon's chest halting his words as he pierce a lung. End of that … he could never let Danny find out what he had planned on doing to Maddie. The half-ghost leaned into the gasping creature and whispered, "You will also pay as well for corrupting her innocent flesh. What you did to Maddie is unforgivable …

Plasmius knew Danny was watching and wondering with a slight since of horror what he was whispering to the monster who had hunted him like a dog for the past few weeks. Danny's eyes would not shay away … Plasmius didn't want Danny witnessing this, but he would not look away. Plasmius hissed once last thing, "Know this as your lost thought before I crush you're dead beating heart in my hand … I will forever remember your last screams; That fact may haunt my dreams till the day I die, but it will also bring me much pleasure knowing I was the one who brought out those screams." A quivering whimper escaped the beast as Plasmius plunged his second hand in deeper pushing and cracking past rib bones. Then he wrapped his hand around the heart. It felt like ice between his fingers, but he'd warm it up … the warmth in Vlad's fingers nearly exploded and the demon's widened when he realized what the bachelor was going to do. Plasmius would have laughed if his gut wasn't aching from the injures he partook in early so he settled for hissing instead. "It's time to pay the Ferryman to cross the river! Perhaps your continuous scream to hell will be sufficient for your fare."

Out of instinct he closed his eyes … not because Vlad didn't want to watch, he would have relished in the sight even though it probably haunt him till the end of time, but he didn't want to get any of that disgusting rotten blood in his eyes. With that done he released the energy that had been burning in his fist and an explosion of energy bloomed outward into the beasts gut…

There wasn't a scream like he had been expecting … there was just this sickening sloshing sound and a slight boom. The smell of burnt flesh crept over his senses followed but a cold splash as the figures body fell into Plasmius form … no doubt staining his suit red, or as red as dead blood can be that is. Vlad's muscles tightened up as he felt the demon's corpse slide into his shoulder. The demon didn't scream, he just let out an airy whisper, which slightly heard like a laugh … and then it breathed no more. The billionaire pulled his fists out of the beast's chest and there was a dull thud as its lifeless corpse fell to the floor. Vlad started at it as a mixture of organs spilled all over the floor and then he looked at his hands. Never in his whole life did he want his hands to look like this again. But it was worth it … it was worth his sons' protection.

"Vlad?" A small whimper came from the other side of the room. It was Daniel … his face held a mixed expression of disgust, fear, and relief. Vlad dropped his hands forgetting he was covered in blood. Everything was okay now … no more demon, no more sinisters and no more murders occurring throughout town; About the murders … he knew how to take care of them now. If worst came to worst he'd just possess some damn fool who probably deserved it and make him confess in excruciating detail each murder. He could also posses the judge … yes, he'd posses the judge. He knew Danny would never forgive him if he blamed some damn fool.

"Yes Danny … he's dead. Everything will be okay now." Answered Vlad as he stood there in a pool of blood, his ghost form fading in a flash of light. This felt so unreal … so easy. It was like this was a dream and he'd wake any moment and have to fight the real fight all over again.

Danny returned the soft smile as he watched his blood covered godfather walk closer to him. It was over … over! No more nightmares, no more fighting … just no more! He could live his life like a normal teenager … well, as normal as a half-ghost teenager can with a billionaire half-ghost for a father. This promised to be interesting to say the least.

Skulker let go a sigh that he had been holding since … oh, I don't know … the night Vlad told him that he had adopted Danny. The beast was slain, Danny was alive, Vlad was alive … what more could he ask for … well maybe a new arm and some sleep … like a three day nap. Yah that sounded good. Three day nap it was just as soon as he talked with the blood splattered Vlad, who looked like he had just fell into a huge vat of pigs blood, and then there was the small detail of killing the last sinisters.

Vlad's smile grew when Danny returned his smile … if he wasn't blood cover, bruised, and slightly exhausted he would have proclaimed a party to celebrate … but he was rather sure the guests would notice the corpse in the middle of the dancing hall. "Danny … what do you say to a party?" The teenager quirked an eyebrow. "Once we've all taken three hour showers and slept for two days how about we have ourselves an all you can eat party at the Nasty Burger place in town. You can invite all your creepy friends and I'll hire Americas top model to be my date for the night … hopefully she's not the anorexic type."

Danny was silent for a moment but then he started to giggle which erupted into an explosion of laugher … soon everyone was laughing. The sound echoed over the walls in a playful way and the castle didn't seem so cold anymore. In fact it felt warmer then Danny had ever remembered it feeling. Everything was okay … everything was okay.

Daniel didn't even have time to blink for that matter remove the smile from his lips as the warm stuff hit him in the face. It fell like rain, in fact, as it sprayed all over the room like rain staining Skulker's shiny armor and turning Danny's hair wet … but it was warm unlike rain … it didn't have the sweet scent that a spring rain carries and it certainly was not the color of rain. It was red, crimson. Danny let a small whimper catch in his throat as he watch five clawed, blood-cover fingers stretch forward through Vlad's chest as if breathing the air now that they had broken through the suffocating wall … through Vlad. The older man's legs automatically went slack and he would have fallen to the ground were it not for the arm protruding from his chest. The bleeding man took one more gasping breath as he wrapped his hands around the arm that was holding him up… but his arms went slack and he was unable to do anything but look forward. Vlad's eyes were fading, but they would not fall from his godson … instead he tried to speak … it was then that the blood started to seep from mouth as he choked on the words that were meant for his one and only son.

Danny couldn't move as he watched Vlad's knees buckle completely sending his form to the floor. Joed only smiled at the man's quivering movements as he knelt down licking his blood covered hand … Vlad was going to stand up and save the day, right? He'd just need a few stitches like last time. He was just playing possum so he could punch that bastard in the face right? The teenager couldn't help but gasp as he watched his godfather's breaths grow slower and duller … almost nonexistent. Joed's head snapped up at the small sound and a fanged smile spread across his face so quickly that Daniel couldn't help but take a small, frightened step backward. He hated that smile, that soulless smile.

The demon's eyes, which were buried beneath a flur of long hair, watched the trembling teenager for a moment and then he knelt back down over the bleeding godfather. At first Danny thought that the beast was going to bite into his godfather's neck like a vampiric monster … but the demon did something equally strange. The Burning Hand sat down in the puddle of blood that was forming around the older man and then laid Vlad's head in his lap, tilting it slightly so he could see Danny out of the corner of his eye. The demon couldn't help but laugh in his throat as he watched the man's angry glare turn to a look of pure sorrow … regret even. Then, the beast leaned forward and started to whisper into the bleeding man's ear, keeping his eyes on Daniel the whole time. A sense of horror set into the teenager's gut as Vlad's slow breaths grew panicked with each word that that monster whispered into his ear. The dieing man tried to move his arms upward and strangle the beast holding him, but his hands quickly went limp and fell with a click on the heavy stone flooring, his cufflink's shimmered in the seeping blood. The fire demon continued to whisper despite the threatening movement, but all Danny could see were Vlad's trembling lips as he tried to whisper something … something to him, but no words came. Nothing … just blood. Blood.

Something broke … it wasn't sorrow; it wasn't sadness or grief; something else broke. Something new, something Danny could never recall feeling … at least not this strongly, not this hungry. Danny had known anger and maybe rage from time to time, but this was different; it tasted like hatred maybe even revenge with a tint of lust … a lust to feel blood seeping between his fingers; a lust to see that monster's eyes grow cold and dead as he smothered the life from them with his fingers; a lust to kill. Before Skulker could even react Danny was jumping into the air his form flowing with a white light as he turned into Danny Phantom. The demon's grin only grew as he stared at Danny's ghost form with an almost longing look in his eyes as he dropped Vlad's head with a muffled clunk and stood to his feet just staring.

Danny was sickened by this look … it disgusted him. A burst of lustrous hatred spilled into the boy's veins and Danny found himself flying forward ready to smash a plasma blast into the demon's head and watch the brain-juices slew all over the floor, but the demon duct so Danny stopped in mid-air swinging his leg sideways hoping to at least smash that bastard's teeth in with the higher part of his boot … the beast only giggled and ducked again just in time to feel Danny's black boot grace his hair. The teenager was done quite yet though and quickly used the force of midair kick to swing himself around … he was going to use his fists again. A rain of bricks flew everywhere as huge parts of the floor caved in underneath Danny's knuckles … there was no scream of pain or splash of rotting flesh not blood, just flooring. The teenager's knee slammed onto the cracked floor as he looked around slowly through the raining bits of flooring that were still falling from the impact. The half-ghost quickly pulled his hand out of the small crater in the floor when he saw the beast … he was all the way across the room just staring with this stupid little grin on his face like he was looking at a Christmas present he hadn't quite opened yet… Danny growled in his throat. He would have loved to smack that monster's face in, but something grazed his foot making him jump slightly … the teenager looked to his side over his shoulder … how had he forgotten!

A stifled whimper escaped the half-ghost as he looked at his godfather. Danny wanted to run over and hug the man he had come to know as father … but he couldn't. For some reason he couldn't touch him He was afraid to touch him … to break him more then he was already broken. The teenager's eyes traced up and down the fading body, his heart growing with panic and distress, yet Vlad stilled stared at him with his fading eyes. Danny found himself unable to return that gaze; he couldn't look his godfather in the eye and couldn't stare at his lips, which still moved wordlessly trying to tell him something. He just couldn't look at him … it was his fault Vlad was bleeding … dieing.

The demon watched with a slight satisfaction … the teenager was in such a panicking state. His misery seemed to seep from his ghost-like form and onto the floor flowing in all directions, much like the blood was seeping from his keeper. The demon swallowed the fear and before the teenager could allow another whimper the demon had wrapped his hands around the half-ghost neck and started to whisper in a Shakespearean tone:

"Oh the fair king has died. Cry my prince, oh please do cry.

Moure thy father with warm struck tears

Allow a scream of agony for his departed soul to hear

And then by thy chance if still distressed,

wipe the blood from his chest,

kiss his head goodbye and dig a hole deep and wide,

and throw him in … bye …bye.

For the dearest king has truly died."

Danny growled in his throat as the words grazed his ears … and then demon smelled the teenager's white hair as a departing movement before he quickly jumped away. The ghost child was bound to put another hole through his chest if he didn't pull away. Joed landed from his jump at least four yards away taking a bow as quickly as he landed on the cold stone flooring. "A lovely performance if I do say so myself," sniped the monster as he raised his head upward from his bow to look at his prize's reaction. The boy's whole form seemed to be glowing with rage; it was as if green flames were jumping off his flesh. The demon rose from his bowed completely, dusted himself off, and then started sinking backwards into the shadows, his eyes blazing. "I'll soon see you again," his form was halfway sunken into the shadows now and his rotting flesh seemed as if it was being consumed by the shadows themselves. Joed's head finally dipped into the shadows leaving a whispering in the air as he disappeared from sight, "Fair prince need only follow the trail of blood to exact his ravenous revenge."

Danny's breath continued to come in short bursts as he watched the shadows where the Burning Hand had disappeared; he was long gone. Danny Phantom's breath suddenly caught in his throat when he felt something cold seep along his leg. The boy looked down … it was black blood; its red, warm color was lost. Danny's green eyes quickly snapped upward … the older half-ghost's body had stopped its earlier twitching, the only sign he was still alive was his half open eyes which had tears streaming from them … those eyes were still staring at him. Danny couldn't blink as he finally grabbed the courage to stare back at those eyes … He only stare for a moment as fear encased his form completely; out of desperation the ghost-child quickly crawled closer to the other body feeling the blood seep between his fingers and lick at his knees until he stopped and wrapped his arms around his adoptive father's neck.

Whimpers explode from Daniel's throat as he buried his head in his godfather's neck. Tears then followed the whimpers flowing down his face and finally falling into his godfather's puddle of blood. Danny's grasp grew tighter as he felt the warmth of Vlad's skin disperse along with the soft drum of his heartbeat. He listened to that beat; it was so soft and shallow. Danny slowed his breathing to match that death beat. Perhaps if he followed it perfectly when Vlad's heart would stop beating so would his breathing. They could die together father and son. Suddenly soft warmth grazed his head … it was wet and sticky. Danny knew it was one of this godfather's blood drenched hands. The teenager had to quickly swallow to keep from choking on his breath, but that warm touch forced him to pull in a shaky breath despite his want to keep pace with Vlad's fading heart. Danny suddenly found it hard to breath even though he was pulling in air a-mile-a-minute. He was sure that his entire form must have been shaking as his breathing became ragged with whimpers as he struggled to regain the his composure so he could follow his godfather's heart beat … but his heart was beating so fast. He could no longer hear Vlad's heart beat over his. The panic was rising in the boy's chest and he was sure he was going to choke on his own tongue and pass out if his heart wouldn't stop fluttering so fast!

"D –d –danny." The teenager's shuddering stopped as he felt his godfather's lips whisper into his hair. There wasn't even time to pull out of his hug and beg Vlad to take him with him when he heard the last shuddering beat and felt the arm slide off his head … Danny shuddered as he felt the figure go limp in his arms as well as Vlad's last warm breath grazed his ear. Danny didn't, breath, whimper, or even think as he wait for another soft beat to drum in his godfather's chest, but one never came and Danny knew another never would. The godson pulled the other a little closer and then started to scream into the corpse's neck because he knew what had happened. Vlad was dead. There was no soft heartbeat to breath to anymore … there was nothing to listen to but his echoing screams as they smashed into the cold marble walls that surrounded them.

He was alone now … he had to fight alone.

XXX

Paw07: Wow, there are only two chapters left to go (unless one is really long and I have to cut it into two chapters like last time ) … can you believe it?


	28. An Empty Doll

Chapter 28: An Empty Doll

XXX

Skulker watched Daniel … the teenager had stopped wailing a few minutes ago, but he still sat there with his godfather's head pulled onto his knees. The teenager's green eyes just started at the corpse, unmoving and tearless as he ran his gloved hand through Vlad's slightly blood drenched hair. The hunter kept his distance; he knew Danny was thinking. Thinking what? He was not sure, but the teenager was silent and the hunter couldn't state that he didn't like the silence.

Danny refused to move … he would not dare move, because if he moved the world would come cascading in on him. He knew that he couldn't take that. It would rip up his insides. Perhaps if he stayed here long enough the world would forget that he existed and just let him sit here forever with this corpse. This corpse that had loved him like a son … he couldn't move from this spot or all that love and warmth he had felt would seep into the ground and be nothing. He couldn't move.

Skulker was still staring at the boy when Walker walked over next to him, staring at Daniel as well until he turned his attention to the on-armed hunter. "He's been that way an hour Skulker. The last of the sinisters have high-tailed it out of here and the two children escaped the Lunch Lady … something about chain sawing through the floor. Either way, we need to get him out of here before they decide to come back."

The huntsman was silent for a moment as he watched Danny's shoulder's heave as he took a breath … good. For a while there, the kid seemed to not want to breathe, but his body was winning in that predicament. Skulker finally shifted his gaze over to Walker whom held a sour expression. "Can't we leave him be a bit longer Walker? He just lost his father and I don't want to be the one to pull him away. And what of Vlad? We can't leave him like this."

Walker watched silently the hunter's eyes turn back to the boy. The warden knew that Skulker had been in the service of the deceased half-ghost for a while now and it was easy to assume that they had some kind of friendship, but no matter. He still had a job to do. When it came to dealing with the ghost child no one could do a better job than Skulker. "No. That little brat's survival and ours depends on us keeping him away from the Burning Hand. The longer we remain here the more time he has to get his hands on Danny." Skulker glared at the demand made by the warden, but the spirit didn't buckle. "Be reasonable Skulker. I think Vlad would agree. Danny comes first."

The hunter nodded and disturbed the threatening silence in the room as his metal boots clamored against the white marble floors. He watched Danny's shoulders flinch with every step he took forward, yet when the spirit was standing right above Danny, the teenager made no movement to state that he knew Skulker was there. The hunter lingered there a moment just staring at the corpse in the child's arms … at least the man did not die without a cause … without someone loving him.

"Daniel." Stated the hunter as he put a metal hand on one of the boy's shoulders. Danny shivered slightly, but didn't look away from his godfather. "Come on Danny. We have to go." The teenager remained where he was not even stating 'no'. "Come now … how long do you expect to stay like this?" More silence. "Danny we have to go! Wallowing here in self-pity isn't going to keep you alive! You want to end up like Vlad?" Skulker raised his voice allowing the truth to echo over the walls.

There was a moment of silence until the child stated in a whisper. "So we're just going to leave?"

"Yes, Danny." Stated the hunter calmly. Had he finally gotten through?

The teenager was silent for a moment until he hissed. "Aren't we going to avenge Vlad?"

Skulker pulled back slightly not knowing what to say … he turned his head to ask Walker with his eyes, but nearly jumped out of his metal skin when he saw that the warden was right next to him. "We must be going Danny … Technus has started one of the helicopters and is waiting to take you somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe." Repeated Danny as a chuckle started on his lips. "SOMEWHERE SAFE!" He bellow hysterically as he looked up from his godfather's dead face and at the two ghosts over his shoulder … both had looks of weariness as the tears started to roll down the teenager's face, but they weren't tears of sorrow but of madness. He was laughing hysterically as he slowly rose to his feet; careful not to drop his godfather's head roughly as he did so. "So … you're just going to run away LIKE COWARDS!"

The words etched themselves in the very walls catching the attentive gazes of several spirits whom Danny didn't know. "… What? Not going to defend your honor Skulker? No shock there. You won't even defend the memory of your old employer … your companion!"

It was odd … he wasn't offended. In the past, Skulker would have thrown a few high-grade missiles at the kid for even thinking such a thing, but Danny was now his Daniel, his pet, his nephew: if he had to be bold about it. "Danny you're just angry. Now come with me before those things come back. It's my job to take care of you now and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Danny took a step back not even noticing that Walker had suddenly disappeared. "No … I'll wait for them right here and I'll fight them. I don't care if I have to die trying." A small, little, mad smile formed on his face. "I don't care if I have to rip their guts out with my teeth. I don't care if I have to take a file and slowly file through their rib cages so I can squeeze the life out of their black hearts. If I have to crush out their eye sockets with my very thumbs that's what –

Smack!

The child's hysteria drawled into a grunt as the child's ghost form drifted like mist off his shoulders as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. A growl came from Skulker, but not a panicked one because the giver of the brutal attack grabbed the human. "I didn't drop him." Stated Walker as he slipped his stun club back onto his belt, picking the child up completely and throwing him over his shoulder. "Now let's get out of here … Lunch Lady has your arm by the way."

Skulker merely made a face.

…

Walker growled as a cackle escaped the ghost next to him, he quickly got a death grip on the armrest. "Stop screwing around with the controls! I don't want to die-I mean the kid can't die!" Oh yeah, Walker hated airplanes, helicopters, and all the above … well, he had as soon as he had taken a seat next the Technus that is.

The master of all things electronic and blinking glared at his co-pilot and jerked on the joy stick making the helicopter jumped off the ground an inch before slithering back to the landing pad. Walker let out a little squeak, but resisted the urge to throw an energy blast at the ghost next to him … not like he could breathe anyway. "Will. You. Stop. Playing. Around. And. GET. THE. KID. OUT. OF. HERE."

Technus raised a brow and glanced back at his cargo. Skulker was behind his seat silently working on his arm … Technus had volunteered to look at it, but all he received was a gun to the face with the hunter's remaining good arm. Tuh, now that just wasn't fair. He was a magician of mechanical things and Skulker was practically a walking toaster, but wouldn't even let him see the main diagnostics for his jet packs. A small exiting breathe filled the cab of the humming machine and all three ghost occupants went silent and still, praying the teenager lying down in the farthest back seat wasn't about to wake up or they'd never get out of here. The boy whimpered, buried his head in his blankets and seemed to fall back into slumber. The group sighed.

"Okay, let's get this mechanical bird off the ground." Whooped Technus and a harmonious shriek from his other two captives filled the air as the machine did a three sixty as soon as they were off the roof, quickly leveling out before waking up the boy.

Walker had managed to "not" kill the technology junky in a time span of twenty minutes later … barely. The warden tried not to grab his ears and howl in pain as the conversation of complexity of firewalls continued between the pilot and the robotic frog behind him. It was a like a new language, but sadly, it stung like dorkism … he had learned hard and fast his first few centuries as a warden that nothing was more deadly then dorkism since he had encountered it more than once in the yard. "Please stop! I can take no more! I'd rather be eaten by the bloody demons!" The warden made a grab for the controls. "Where are the rocket boosters on this thing? If I knew Vladimir like I thought I knew him, then this thing has to have rocket boosters!"

… And all hell broke loose.

Danny shivered as his bed bounced for the fifth time. There was also this metallic hum that sometimes revealed a chorus of angry voices: hissing, scrapings and a few choice swear words. Daniel rolled over and growled in a tired voice. "Turn the television down." Yet the noise continued and the soft peace that had enveloped his mind like a rose bud burst away destroying the soft petals. The teenager rolled over and with a squeak he fell a short distance to the floor. Fear rolled through his systems like a wildfire in the forest … he threw his head in a panic looking around for a signal to hide or run. Instead his eyes adjusted to the strange sight of Walker strangling Technus whom was at the controls of the present vehicle he was in, while Skulker was leaning over the back of the seat trying to manage the joystick one handed.

The teenager sat there for a moment with his legs folded beneath him trying to understand what was going on and then as if gears had started to turn and squeal in a metallic grind, the world came crashing down on him. A small little gasp filled the helicopter, but no one noticed. The boy wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to comfort himself, yet nobody noticed. Tears started to fall like an ooze of dew down a leaf, but nobody noticed. It had hit him … Vlad was dead and Skulker had dragged him away without even an ounce of revenge. The teenager suddenly threw his head up and stared at the ghosts fighting for control of the vehicle. Every problem is a misinterpreted opportunity. Suddenly, the boy's body shimmered as he leaked through the metallic floor of the helicopter … and nobody noticed

Except a little spy with a single eye.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Panicked the fluttering eyeball as yelled at the freefalling Daniel. Gibgit quickly caught up with the teenager just in time to see his last tear fade into the wind.

"Freefalling." Stated the teen dully as he kept his gaze towards the ground. He was going to get his revenge for Vlad if it was the last thing he did.

"WHAT! Why the hell would you do that? You have your powers for a few fricken days and then you jump out of a helicopter a few thousand feet from the ground!" The teenager nodded as best he could as the wind ripped at his hair. "Did it ever occur to you what would happen if your powers weren't fully functional yet and that you may not be able to transform? HUH? HUH!" Yelled the eye as it fluttered frantically to keep up with the falling being.

The anger in Danny's eyes disappeared in a flash as he started at the eyeball in disbelief. "What do you mean my powers might not work?" He squeaked.

"Oh I don't know," add the eye sarcastically, "has it occurred to you that you haven't slept in days, were nearly killed by your girlfriend, had a death match with your godfather and half the ghosts in the castle, and … well, the list is kind of endless. I gave up taking notes on my spying of you like two weeks ago." Added the eye in an almost office voice as if this was an everyday conversation. "Any who … when you're exhausted your powers don't work sometimes right?"

The teenager swallowed. "Um … I'm sure I'm fine. Just let me GOING GHOST!"

Nothing …

"Shit! Oh god! Oh dear mother of pop tarts!" Added the teenager in an ideal shock as he stared at the incoming ground. The half ghost suddenly grabbed the little eye and screamed. "Oh god, we're going to die. We're going to die!"

"What! Let go! You're the one who's going to die. Now me so let go! EKKKK! Let go I can't carry you! EPPPP!"

The two beings screamed as they free fell. The ground grew all the closer, yet Danny was still unable to call his powers. He didn't want to die this way; he needed revenge for his godfather, he wanted to go to space at least once, he wanted so much … and he didn't want to return to that hell. He remembered the cold of being dead and being … imprisoned … with the demon. There was nothing but darkness and that beast with his mocking tone and touching fingers. It was something Danny never wanted to remember, but he was sure that he'd remember forever, as it haunted his dreams.

Danny opened his eyes once last time to see the ground below. Sadly, there was no giant bowl of jello to catch him, not even a small lake or body of water. He was going to slam down into the cold ground and be squished. "BUT I WANT TO FIGHT! I need to fight!"

… And the ground never came.

"Are we dead?" came the voice of the tiny little being that was pulled into Danny's chest. The human slowly opened one eye. There was a soft white glow all around him and Danny realized that he was in his half ghost form and floating two feet above the ground, his ghostly tail nearly touching the grass below.

"Um … no. No we're not." Danny let go of the small winged eyeball and floated there a moment staring at the surrounding area. They were right by town. "Where do you think that beast is?" Hissed Danny. The small eyeball didn't even have to answer when a scream came from the left. A woman started to run towards him and the thing was, she seemed more afraid of something else behind than the ghost in front of her, as she ran in his direction. Danny Phantom didn't even get a chance to ask her what she was running from when a blur of fur jumped down from a neighboring building onto her. … Danny got a splatter of blood in the face as he watched the sinister kill the blonde in an instant; with one mighty snap it broke her spinal cord.

It took a moment of shock to fully comprehend what he had just seen, but Danny's anger quickly caught up and the next thing he knew he was standing before the fallen woman and the beast … watching. The beast only had time to look up with blood dripping down its throat as Danny threw a charge into its face. There was a wailing cry as the sinister was thrown back … but the screams of a beast quickly turned to choking sobs and in the sinister's place was a woman. Her red hair hiding her face as well as her hands, blood crumbling between the fingers. She shivered and shrieked as the red ooze seeped down her arms and onto the ground, dyeing the playful green grass with the color of her suffering.

The woman slowly dragged her head forward and her hair parted at her shoulders instead of over her face. She growled through her fingers as one lone eye peered through her digits refusing to let go of her face. "My face … my face! How could you? How could you hurt your sister Danny!" Her red hair flew to the side and her hands fluttered from her face. Jazz's face was filled with horror as blood dripped down where her left eye should have been … now there was just a mesh of flesh that looked more like a piece of raw hamburger then the vengeful eye that had once been there. "How could you hurt me like that Daniel! After all the sacrifices I've made for you? I protected you from the world … tried to save you and this is what you do in repayment; take one of my lovely eyes?" Her voice trembled at the last sentence and her lone eye stared at Danny with this betrayed look.

Somehow Danny swallowed a sob and managed to pull his hatred back into his throat. "Where is he?"

Jazz titled her head, red hair burying her good eye and merely letting the black hole stare at Danny. She bored her fangs in a mocking smile and titled her head. "Why little bro, don't you know … you merely have to follow the stew of dead bodies. It's like the yellow brick road except the bricks are made of corpses." A small little giggle escaped her shaking her head slightly so that what little bit of her white-eye tissue that remained fell to the ground with a nauseating plop. Danny's knuckles would have been white if one was able to see through his gloves … his fists were that tight. How badly he wanted to stay and defeat this sinister and all the sinisters of his family: he'd just take their eyes first so he could beat them into the ground, but even then he was unsure if he would be able to kill them, because he'd still want to believe that he could save them. Things dead should stay dead … he could not save them. Instead, he'd put them to rest and the only way to do that was to take him out.

"Goodbye Jazz … huh, I got to say goodbye." The boy turned pretending not to notice the female's grin as he walked, nor the fact that the town was being murdered as he spoke. He could not see the slaughtered remains that littered corners nor the screams as people tried to escape. He didn't seem to see the cascade of blood that was bleeding down the drainage system and down into the sewers. His eyes were straight forward following the yellow brick road.

It was like the air was frozen in a block of ice. True, Danny didn't have to breathe, but all the same he found himself gasping for breath as the images danced in his head. The images of Sam. Of her killing herself. The half-ghost glared up at the warehouse trying not to note the two sinisters perched gently atop the roof like gargoyles, smiling down at him. They made no move to attack him though. Why bother? He was coming to them after all, and there was a great likeability that this was a trap. Yet, despite that Danny found himself not slipping through the walls and entering cautiously, but throwing an ectoplasmic blast thought the front garage door stirring up clouds of dust that hid all that was inside … there was a long moment of silence before his 'knocking' was finally answered and rose from the chaos of the dust.

"Ghost Child!" The fire demon chimed happily as he rose from his perch of a love brushing a hand over the cheek of his companion. "Thanks babe … nothing like an experienced gal." The demon kissed Danny's mother on the cheek and she blushed like a schoolgirl. He slowly turned his gaze back to the fuming teenager keeping that mocking grin on his face the whole time he spoke. "Wow, what an explosive entrance. Deserving of a Grammy no?"

Danny just growled and tightened his fists trying to ignore the fact that his mother was dressed in a rather skimpy red dress that nearly had her breasts falling out and a dangling pair of hooker shoes. _Stop! That wasn't his mother. That wasn't his mother!_

"Isn't your mother beautiful Danny? She got all dollied up for your graduation ceremony." Joed took two steps forward and bowed to his opponent. "Now I know that you've come here to fight so I won't disappoint you, but stop and think of it kid. Just give up. Look at your mother." Despite himself Danny did and Maddie smiled at him kindly blowing him a kiss and calling him 'pumpkin'. "Look how happy she is? Have you ever seen your mother so happy and what of your dad. Well, I don't know about you but I think he's gain a few IQ points in death. And Jazz … well, that eye can be fixed. Don't worry about it." Danny just glared at him tasting blood as he bit into his lip. "What of Vlad Daniel? He's dead because of you now. He died for you … just come over here. Give me your hand and surrender. I promise I'll bring you're godfather back. It's fairly obvious that I have the power. Now just take my hand and we'll shake on it. That's all you have to do. I know you're angry, but you're not stupid. You know a good deal when you hear one right?" The demon slowly held out his hand, it was almost hypnotizing in the grace of its movement. "Just take my hand Danny and this nightmare will be over. There's no need for us to fight."

The demon's eyes seemed to sear into Danny's very soul and for a moment the teenager felt his feet sway forward. He couldn't stop himself. It was as if he was a puppet and Joed was pulling the strings charming him forward… and before he knew what had happened he was standing a yard from the demon who's hand was still patiently waiting for his. What … what was going on? Where was all that anger that had threatened to consume his soul all but a few moments ago? Was … was it the demon's offer? Is that why he was really here? Had he somehow subconsciously known that the demon would give him this deal? Would it really bring back his godfather with merely a shake of the hand in exchange … in exchange for what?

Suddenly, Danny found his feet anchored to the floor, unable to take that last step forward. What was the demon going to do … he had told Vlad hadn't he? That was why the billionaire looked as though his heart had just been ripped out. Vlad would never forgive him if he brought him back. After all what's dead is supposed to be dead. Danny looked over to the being that was wearing his mother's skin like a jump suit. Yes, it was his mother, but then it wasn't his mother. Vlad would be the same way wouldn't he? He'd say whatever the demon told him to say and be nothing more than a guardsman to Danny till the day he died … depending on how long Danny lived that is. Was the demon going to sacrifice him or was he merely going to keep Danny as a prize; a living anchor.

"Come now Danny you don't want Vlad to be disappointed in you, do you? I mean you are the reason he's dead after all." The demon's smile faltered when he felt Danny's fist slam into his face. In a daze he fell to the floor only to feel his arms being pinned to the ground by the child's knees … and then the hail of punches started.

Danny didn't care if it was dangerous to be so close to his enemy nor the fact that one of the sinister could easily leap onto his unguarded back and devour him. He needed this … he needed to feel the demon's bone break beneath his fists. He wanted to feel the blood drip into his gloves. He needed revenge: a punch for everyone he had killed, for his family, the unborn child, the two kids in the forest, the people in the street, the doctor who was meant to save people instead of killing them, his godfather. They all deserved a punch until the beast's face was putty and yet through the chaos of blows he managed to wheeze. "Vlad could never be disappointed in me!"

The demon smiled at Danny swallowing blood from where some of his teeth should have been. "Oh, dear child … don't cry. Why don't you let me kiss it all better." Joed somehow managed to snake an arm out from beneath Danny's knee and there was a glint of claws, but Danny never got to taste them. The moment the teenager felt his knee hit the payment from displaced weight, he was out of there. He had slid back about ten feet allow a small trail to follow him from his beating of Joed's face. The demon laid on the ground for a moment slowly bringing himself into a sitting position. He smiled at Danny despite his now lack of front teeth. "Look what I got … a tear." He took one finger and wiped one of Danny's fallen tears off his face. He then licked that finger lovingly leaving a trail of salvia as he dragged the digit away. "Taste like sorrow … absolute defeat. You came here with the intention of dying didn't you?" Danny tightened his defensive stance. "It seems I've broken my china doll's heart … good."

The next thing he knew the demon sprung to his feet with a move that would put Jackie Chan to shame, and rushed forward. Danny barely had time to feel the breeze from the sudden stop before he was punched in the gut and sent flying. There was a rain of wooden and an echoing scream as his body was slammed into a wall of wooden crates. Another scream filled the air and Joed slowly made his way forward trying not to limp as he hissed with pain.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. I wanted to be gentle, but no you wanted a fight. Well, you got one." Hissed Joed as he stood over his victim. Danny was in a ball, small cuts were throughout his jumpsuit weeping blood from where the box had shattered, leaving small pieces of wood to impale what they may. Another half dead wail of pain echoed over the building's pale walls earning Danny a coughing laughter from some of the sinister that were looking down him with glowing eyes. The teenager tightened his grip on his thigh feeling the blood pass over his fingers. Now Danny knew what it felt like for a vampire to be stabbed through the chest with a wooden stake. Luckily, it was just his upper leg and not the chest. "Well it seems that one went all the way through huh?"

Danny was blinded by pain and couldn't even pull away as the fire demon grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out of the pile. The teenager desperately dragged his fingers though the splinters looking for anything to defend himself with. There was a small clang on the cement as he pulled foreword, yet he didn't even get time to see what he had grabbed before he was slammed roughly against a metal pole support.

"Damn that's going to bruise." Whispered the demon as he let go of Danny, allowing him to sink to the floor against the poll panting in pain. "Now let's get rid of this. I really don't want to pull it out later." The teenager quickly caught on and tried to crawl away, but the demon merely pinned him against the poll.

… Fire would have had a softer more loving touch. Fire would have lapped up the nerves and kissed them into oblivion so that they no longer existed. This pain did not have the grace of fire. It dug in, but this pain was not caused by fire. It was caused by the ripping of wood into flesh, leaving splinters behind in a stabbing motion, as it was unkindly cleaved from his soft flesh.

Joed smiled as the teenager screamed. He had such a lovely voice. Oh, how he would enjoy that voice. The demon ran a hand lovingly over the shaking half-ghost's face, wiping away tears of pain that were blinding his treasure. "See … wouldn't it have been easier to have just given in? Now you're bleeding all over. Tuh, now look you're ruining your suit. Here, let me fix that."

Danny twitched as he felt the fire demon wrapped a piece of fabric around his leg and tug, cutting off the bleeding. The teenager ran his fingers over the cold item to his side. Joed was so busy with the leg he hadn't noticed yet … he had only one shot at this and had better not screw it up. The boy slowly enveloped his fingers around the cool long, metal toy he had found in the rubble, ignoring the stabs of pain that were ricocheting up his nerves.

The demon quickly finished and looked his toy in the eye … Danny's eyes weren't scared. In fact, they were mocking. "What?" he grabbed the boy by the chin so he could get a better look into those wonderful blue eyes. "Do you think you can still win?"

A sob of metal running against cement filled the air and Danny found himself using the metal pipe as if it were a spear. There was a loud cracking noise of breaking bone and the teenager drove the metal item into the demon's ribcage. Joed stopped. His eyes wide with surprised as his dead, black blood started to drip down the side of his mouth. "Yes … checkmate, bastard."

XXX

Smith couldn't help but glare at the spirit that whimpered between Tucker's claws. He wanted to strangle him or at least banish him to someplace mustier then the clock tower… but he could always just throw the time spirit into whatever remained of the ghost zone and watch his crumbling form be ripped to shreds by those turning sinisters. Smith growled in his throat and Tucker shivered, "You worthless excuse for a time keeper! What were you thinking! You know better than to interfere with my plans … especially when you're missing your time staff! You have no idea what your actions have done!"

A small choke came from the ghost that Tucker held, but nothing more.

A cloud of smoke billowed from behind Smith as he walked from behind Vlad's desk and over to the time spirit. He pulled Clock Work's chin into his hand and forced the ghost to look into his eyes … the time wizard didn't even flinch. "Hum … it seems he's not going to last much longer. Uh in the good name of all things dead, why did he have to do that? He should have let the child die. One lost for the lives of many … seems like a fair trade to me. Don't you think so Tucker?"

Tucker said nothing … he just watched pieces of the ghost's robe fall to the floor like snow.

Smith licked his sharp teeth and then glanced at the golden box on the table. It just glistened innocently as if mocking him. Hump … he hated his job. The Great Spirit sighed and flopped back down into his chair. "You do realize Clock Work that in saving that life you've also doomed it even if he does survive the wraith of that pitiful nephew of mine?"

For the first time the time spirit made a movement that proved that he wasn't re-dead to the world. His eyes danced with confusion as he stared helplessly at his master. "I-I had to. You've been-en de-de-dead to long. You-you're heart has grown cold … no, you locked it away-y. You forgotten the strength-th it offers."

The being snorted and crossed his legs, laced his fingers over his knee, and leaned forward so his nose almost grazed the hood of the dispersing spirit. "I'm death. I'm not supposed to have a heart. Love is a trifle thing that has no power … if it truly had power why can't the mere expression of it bring one's mate back huh? Oh indulge me time keeper."

A small chucked licked his Master's hair causing a huge chunk of Clock Work's shoulder to fall off and become a dusty sand, mingling with the smoke-like wisping of Smith's cape. "His godfather, V-vlad, will save him. There-re is no rrrrr-reason to eternally-yy damn that-that child's soul. He is meant for great things-s, great things."

Smith wrinkled his nose and sat up straight in the chair watching the mist of his black robes dance around the room as if feeling it up for danger. The being clicked his tongue and in an irritated manner. "And who are you to judge what souls belong where? You are a not the god of Death! I -

A screech draped itself over the atmosphere interrupting the being's enraged speech. A flurry of flapping entered the room as Gibgit dashed inside circling his master in hysteria. "Master! Master! Oh, bloody god of the underworld! He's dead! He's dead!"

Smith rolled his eyes and in a quick swoop, without even looking, he grabbed the little creature by one of his wings. Slowly, the lawyer brought the spirit up to his eye level and churned in a slow irritated manner. "Who … and you better say the Ghost Child."

Gibgit whimpered and wondered for a moment if he should try gnawing off his wing. "… n-no Master, it was the other half ghost. The older more experienced one … Vlad Masters. He is dead and the-the child has taken your nephew's bait and followed him back to the warehouse. Where're doomed! We're all doomed!"

An enraged growl escaped Smith and he released the little pest to turn his anger back towards his 'loyal' keeper. "See! Your own plan has backfired. How can Vladimir save his precious godchild if he's dead? Please enlighten me with your answer."

A small mocking laugh escaped his timekeeper. "Has a little thing like death stopped anyone in this room?" And then Clock Work's form finally gave out turning to soft white sand that just oozed through Tucker's claws and into nothing. A small clang followed as the timekeeper's staff clanked to the floor. Smith stared at the settling sand for a moment as if contemplating his next move in a game of chess. His lip twitched and he threw a fanged smile up at his sinister. Tucker took a step back staring at his clawed hands and then the sand. He was lost for words.

Oh, if there was a way to kill dust Smith would have figured it out. He would have done it twice, but that rage was quickly silence as his sinister reached down to pick up the staff and hand it to him. A pained squeal filled the air and his sinister fell over a smoking heap useless, scattering the dust of Clock Work into the air. Smith growled. "Wonderful Tucker, now my only reliable back-up is down for the count. Just wonderful."

A cough of leather filled the air as Smith flopped back against Vlad's chair. He swiveled once or twice trying to think of what to do next. Should he just let the world follow into chaos for the next millennia and just disappear for a while … again? No … who'd still be alive to make him tequilas? The lawyer sighed and pinched his nose. He was still slightly ticked about Clock Work's parting words. "V-vlad will save him huh? Well he'd dead as a –

It was as if the clock struck midnight and a thought rooted itself into the lawyers mind. "That old time gripping bastard, so love can bring a person back from the dead … with a little help from death that is. It seems I'll have to make that trip to the ghost zone that I've been putting off for a few centuries. Gibgit clean up this mess and follow the boy."

XXX

Vlad was hunched over, at least this ghostly mist like form was. H-he didn't know where he was, but he knew he couldn't leave. There were these strange chains holding him down and weighing down his soul, which were somehow grounded in the shifting dusts and green clouds. The godfather looked at his hands, which were covered in an oozing red. He was in the exact form he had been in when he had … had … he was dead! The billionaire buried his head in his hands and tried to block out the voice that was ricocheting in his head. _Serve, serve, serve your Master._

So this is what had happened to Maddie and the others. They had been slammed into this hell and slowly ripened until they were good enough to go on a killing rampage. Is that what was going too happened to him as well? Was he going to kill Daniel's fellow students and the grocer down the street? Was he going to kill his favorite members of the Green Bay Packers? … Was he going to kill Danny? Deep inside his head he heard himself scream 'no', but his body was saying differently. Already he could feel a thirst trickling down the back of his throat, yet ghosts knew no hunger or thirst. "I'm becoming a monster."

"No you're more a dog then a monster and you can't even do that right."

Vlad opened his eyes and lazily looked up caring little that the figure before him had a black cloak whisking about him like fog. "If you've come for my soul just take it and leave me to hell. I'm not deserving of this world anymore. I-I let him down. I-I had promised to protect him and I couldn't even do that."

Smith looked at the mourning figure for a moment and sighed. "My, what a worthless dog I've put in charge and here I thought you had spunk and spirit. Seems I was wrong … should have left Danny with the nuns." Smith tried to hide his smirk as his bait was cast and quickly tugged on. Now he merely had to bring it in. Not too quickly nor not to slow or the prey will break the line and get away.

The billionaire's silent stare at the green nothingness of the ghost zone suddenly stalled and his eyes were soon locked onto the other's glowing yellow ones. "What do you know of Danny?" His voice was cold and dripping in acid.

"Well I was the one who allowed a half mutt to watch over him when a full bred Doberman should have had the job. I was the one who signed the papers, acted the part of caring lawyer as well a kind servant. You certainly aren't getting into the seeing eye dog program with how blind you are."

The fish jerked and was slowly pulled in with the bait. "Quit lying you dead bastard! Jack confessed to me that he signed the papers over."

A laughed echoed even in the emptiness of the ghost zone. The ghost wiggled in his throne overcome with humor, tears running down his face until a hard glare from the Green Bay fan stopped him in his tracks. Smith licked his lips and then grinned, revealing all his blood lusting teeth. "Did he now … are you so sure about that."

"How would you know? You weren't there." Hissed Vlad as his hands became fists wishing that these bloody chains weren't here so he could get the revenge he so deserved.

"No but he was." With a waved of his hands a wisped of smoke danced up from the ground like withering wind and slowly a black figure of Gibgit formed. "Remember Danny's little pet that seemed to be always disappearing?" Vlad's fingers were no longer in a fist … all he could do was listen. He wished his pretend lawyer would say something else. Anything was better than the truth. "Thought so. Now Vladimir I thought you were an actor. A keeper of emotional card reading and yet willing to pull out the right ace for every occasion. Did you not see the shock and question in Jack's voice when you said you were Danny's godfather and that his signature was the one to put him there? Please Vlad, I never knew Jack yet I know he was an idiot. He never signed anything … I created your happiness so you would be a loyal watchdog and make sure nothing happened to my precious Danny."

If Vlad's heart hadn't been shredded in his chest it would have been now. He … he was a watchdog? He … he –

"Why did you use me like this! I was a pawn! A watchdog! Hell, I was even loyal like a watchdog!" Vlad found himself tugging at the chains that were holding his soul in place. His wounds oozed like a river as his fingers reached out trying to grasp the bringer of this new pain … to strangle the life out of it. Yet the farthest his fingers could grasp was a lone finger barely able to touch the chaos bringer's cheek. The billionaire stood there against his shackles just shivering as the rage turned to sorrow. Someone had just plunged their hands into his abdomen and started to pull his intestines out, letting them slip to the floor. Vlad fell to his knees, sobs overcoming him. His voice shaking as he whimpered in his sorrow. "It was all a lie … I was never his godfather … I was never his father."

The lawyer shifted and sighed watching the man sob into his hands. It was pathetic really and left the lawyer glad he had abandoned most aspects of his heart long ago … there were a few things that seeped through though. Smith shifted from his seat so that he was now knelt down over the mourning being. "I would like to say this is karma catching up on you for all the misdeeds you have done, but then again I don't believe in karma. The truth is I had no choice. Usually, I would have chosen the most powerful spirit, but it seems Daniel has made a name for himself and most spirits would rather kill him then protect him … so that left you. Plus, you had one difference from the other spirits … a human heart. I knew I just had to get you there, play a few cards here and there, and poof: the perfect watchdog until I could find a way to get rid of that nephew of mine. Sadly, I should have listened to my gut and gone with a full bred instead of a mutt like yourself."

A growl suddenly filled the area and Smith found himself slammed against the ground with a pair of hands around his throat. They were crushing, but still not digging in deep enough to actually kill him … not that a being like Vlad had the strength to kill him anyway. "Oh, I'm so scared."

"Shut the fuck up!" Vlad tightening his fingers. "You bastard! BASTARD! How dare you play me! Dan-Danny is my son! I-I don't care who the fuck you are or if Jack signed those papers or not! He's my-y boy! My son!"

Smith tried not to grin. And the mouse takes the cheese. "Then prove it to me."

XXX

The blood dripped down his mouth that had been shaping as if waiting for a scream that never came. A smirk found itself on Danny's face. He knew he shouldn't be smiling after talking a life … but this was for Vlad. "How do you like the taste of death?"

The demon's head sagged forward a little bit and the color in his eyes dimmed, but then his head suddenly shot back up, smiled planted on his face as he tightened his grip on Danny's chin. "Not as good as you I'm sure." A pained twitch escaped the teenager. The demon pressed a little harder on the back of the chin trying to force his mouth open. Danny cringed in pain and tried to push the metal pole a little deeper into the chest until there was splattering noise. The piping had come out the other side and there was a mixture of bone and organs dripping onto the floor, yet the demon didn't seem to care or mind. He was too close to his prize and pressed his thumb a little more demandingly on the joint of the jawbone. "Now don't make me bruise your face … that would just be a tragedy."

The demon sighed when it became apparent Danny wasn't going to give in, so he allowed his nails to start to dig into the soft skin on the face making little puncture marks. The teenager gasped in pain despite himself. "What pretty lips you have … perhaps I would like to taste them."

The muffled scream escaped the teenager as he felt the demon press his decaying lips roughly against Danny's forcing his mouth open a little more. Out of instinct the half ghost start gagging as he felt blood starting to travel in his mouth and down his throat, oozing with chucks and a flavor that could only be called fire … yet for some reason it was as if the blood was alive … crawling. It was squirming its way into his system and then … the fire demon let go. The teenager automatically collapsed against the poll where he had been handcuffed days earlier and wiped the blood off his mouth as he tried to urge his body to hurl. The demon snickered slightly at his actions and he himself wiped the blood from his lips.

"Not bad … 'cause I know I'll never get to taste it again." The demon then took a step backwards … and the dried blood that had made the symbol from their first encounter started to drip upward as if the gravity of the world found those lines so disgusting that it had decided to abandon that place in the world. The blood hanged there for a moment and the fire demon's eyes rolled into the back of his head; his hands went limp, and he collapsed making a loud clatter as the pipe was rammed into the cement. Then, as if to finalize the demon's death, the floating blood burst into flames, leaving a thick smoke in the air.

Danny sat there … shocked, confused, and oddly happy despite having swallowed a few gulps of beast's blood. What … what had happened? Was he really dead? Was it because Danny was holding his spirit to this world that he was able to send it back? The teenager stumbled to his feet, his face full of awe as he stared down at the rotting figure. A loud bang filled the room as dust bled into the air as well as a collection of stone and beastly cries. The half-a automatically did a roll and jump dive sliding to a stop a few feet away from the fire demon's corpse expecting the same opossum game he had played on Vlad before he killed him. Instead, a girly scream escaped the teenager as a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder. Danny turned around and did a heavy right hook not even caring whom it was. It could have been his father, Jazz … or … or, "Yow! My bloody hand!" The teenager grabbed at his fist and glared at whatever he had … Oops. "Skulker?"

The frown on the hunter's face was rather intimidating and he could tell by the timid look he was receiving from the half ghost. The huntsman automatically grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "What the hell was going through your head? Daniel what if that Joed bastard got to you before we did?" The child merely convulsed when he was pulled into an awkward hug by his once enemy. The teenager could hear some giggling from the background that was quickly hushed by a growl from the hunter and a barking demand from Walker. The hunter held him a moment more before he patted him on the back of the head and freed the teenager. "You okay kid? Vlad would come back just to kill me if anything happened to you. Now let's get out of this hell hole before that fire demon shows back up."

Danny opened his mouth and was ready to protect his honor, but someone beat him to the punch.

"That won't be necessary Skulker. It seems that perhaps we were a little dismissive of Danny's abilities." The hunter's eyes slowly were drawn to the warden's voice. If it had been under better circumstances perhaps the teenager would have laughed at the look that carved itself on the ghost's face as he stared at the body Walker was kneeling over. Walker smiled at the teenager and stood up wiping his gloves together as if cleaning himself from standing to close the that filthy corpse. "There was a reason he was always able to defeat us … more you Skulker then me."

The hunter huffed in response, but made no further comment as a grin found its way on the warden's skeletal face. There was as still a little worry in his metallic gears. True, unlike Vlad Walker was a specialist in death since he was already dead and wouldn't make the same mistake an alive being would make, but it seemed too easy. From the look of the beast there was only a pipe through his chest. A simple wound compared to what the boy's godfather had done, but then again Vlad wasn't the only thing holding this being to the earth.

The hunter sighed and then looked down at the kid. "So … what now."

Danny trembled slightly. He felt light headed, but then again he had a gorging wound in his thigh and he was littered in bruises and little droplets of blood … if someone decided to look twice they'd think he was in a car crash. Danny rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. There was only one thing he wanted, but he couldn't have that. He wanted his family back, he wanted Vlad back, mostly he wanted to go to bed, but none of that was going to happen. He had to grow up … his innocents was spurned from him. Skulker, Walker, Desiree, and every other spirit he had encounter in Amity Park hadn't been able to steal it from him, but that one corpse lying there on the floor had taken it all. It had stolen his childhood … his very innocents. The teenager swallowed. "I have to call the corner and get Vlad's funeral prepared."

He couldn't hide it. Skulker really couldn't keep the sad, horrified look that covered his face. He wanted to speak, but Daniel pushed away from him and started to limp forward.

"After I call the police I'll tell them that one of those beasts that were wandering the street killed him … it's not a lie. Oh, and," the teenager looked back at Skulker and that usual blue-gleam in his eyes was gone and he suddenly looked five years older, "please make sure there are no more sinister lurking about. That includes my sister, my mother, my father … everyone. Once that is fixed I'll fix my leg and go to bed." The teenager felt a stab in his chest and shook it off as exhaustion. "Skulker … what kind of flowers would Vlad like?"

The hunter's shoulders slumped forward. Danny was gone … now it was Dan. Skulker had been around long enough to know how childhood died. He had seen it in the child's eyes that had dissected him as well. When a child kills something on purpose they grow up because the finally lesson of life has been taught to them. Everything and everyone dies. "Don't know … perhaps yellow and green. It would put all the other football teams to shame."

The teenager just nodded and slowly started to cross what remained of the fire demon's circle. The hunter looked away at this point to give orders to a few spirits behind him. He barely had time to twitch when he heard a gurgling noise. He turned around to see that Danny had fallen to his knees and seemed to be throwing up something. He watched the boy's shoulders shake, as he seemed to grab at his chest a warrior's ricochet. He had seen it before. After killing a person or anything for the first time, some people couldn't hold their stomach afterwards. The hunter sighed and grumbled one last command to a cowboy ghost before slowly walking over to the teenager. This was going to happen sooner or later … luckily now; he really didn't think any of the maids would be coming back to the mansion anytime soon.

It stung, it burn, it was as if his stomach was collapsing in on itself and allowing its contents to spilled into his chest cavity, digesting all his vital organs in one false swoop. It was as if flames had taken light to his lungs so he couldn't even cry out in pain … and then there it was. It was a whisper at first, dancing with the sound of his churning insides and then it started to grow louder. The teenager wanted to grab at his head and scream for the whispers to stop, but his fingers went numb as well as his legs. He tried to move his lips, but they closed of their own accord, silencing him.

_Tuh … did you really think it would be that easy?_

Danny's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice. He wanted to turn around and see if the Burning Hand had magically stood up and was whispering in his ear, but there was no need for that. The voice felt as if it was grating again his eardrum and biting at his nerves. '_No_!'

_That's right little man … it's best to let a rose bud bloom before you pluck it, and take it for your own. Now your body is what I call home, sweet home. Now close your eyes and enjoy the ride. You and me are going to be together for a long time_. Danny felt himself being jerked back, yet he wasn't really moving. There was a echoing of locks and then the world went dark leaving him with just a little television in the corner of a dark empty cavern which merely allowed him a little sight into the real world. He was trapped inside himself as he felt his body's new owner grin as Skulker put a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny … you okay?" Whispered the ghost as his metal feet landed behind the boy.

XXX

Paw07: Sorry this chapter took so long. I hit a major rut in the idea line and have been dwelling on this chapter forever. I just couldn't put something out that didn't do the storyline justice. Hope this chapter was all you expected and more and wasn't too easy to predict. Now, I need some ice cream so please excuse me while I wallow in self-pity. I haven't done that in a while so I decided why not?


	29. I am War

Chapter 29: I am War

XXX

The Burning Hand felt Skulker's cold metallic fingers rest gently on _his_ shoulder. Yes, his shoulder, not Danny's, and he couldn't help but quiver at the touch. It was so raw and-and life-like. He hadn't felt anything, anything at all, for centuries as he squirmed and quivered in the boxed hell like a fish out of water. He had clawed at himself, ripped into himself just to feel anything, be it pleasure or pain. Yet, nothing came but that endless darkness, which seemed so accustom to eternity and those unlucky enough to hold onto it.

He wanted to feel more. He wanted to feel a heart give its last beat in his hand, to feel blood pulse through his fingers as it dragged itself away from its master's corpse, and to feel the scream of a being as its spirit was dragged into hell. To bad there was no one alive in the immediate area … oh well, motor oil was just as good as blood anyway.

"I'm fine … it's as if I'm a new man. In fact, I think I should celebrate."

Skulker gave the child a confused look … what? Celebrate what, his lost childhood? He severely doubted that, so he quickly inquired as to what the child meant, "What do you mean? Danny, do you needed to lie down? It is normal to feel disoriented after your first kill. There is no dishonor in it."

A small dry laugh escaped the child as he looked up at the hunter with huge conquering eyes, "And what of the second kill?"

The hunter looked at the boy. To tell the truth, he didn't even remember the second, just the first, but that was of little importance right now. Something was wrong with the kid. Damn, he was going to need years of psychological help; he'd probably be thrown into the nut-hut faster than a road runner on wheels as soon as he mentioned ghosts though.

"Danny," continued the ghost, "what in hunter's almanac are you talking about?"

"You and, for future reference, my name is Aries."

Before the hunter could even open his mouth with a perplexed comment, a scream of twisting and cracking metal filled the room. The hunter merely choked on his words as a mixture of oil, coolant, and ecoplasmic goo dripped from his mouth. Danny gave a soft grin and closed his eyes to give the smile an almost sincere look before he pulled out the main energy pack, or, more accurately, the heart of the machine. With that, Danny took this opportunity to create an ectoplasmic sword, which he then used to take the huntsman's head with. Yet, before the hunter's head could even hit the ground, Danny spread his fingers and wave of energy exploded outward, hitting the dismembered body.

A faltering laugh quickly dropped itself into the presence of the world as the metallic body slammed into a brick wall, the head landing a few feet from the wall only to lie at its own feet. There, those glowing green optics of his could stare only stare at its body, wishing its afterlife goodbye. And then the great hunter's eyes went dark, the last traces of his green flame-like hair fading into the shadows. His metal fingers no longer twitched and his glistening grey metallic skin seemed to lose its intimating luster. The hunter had hunted his prey and fallen into the beasts' teeth, the ghost zones greatest hunter had become the hunted.

The teenager stood there, an ungodly smile was spreading on his face. Slowly, he took a step forward ready to play with his now broken toy. He wanted to make sure ever drop of life was dead from it.

"So the great hunter has fallen," mocked the boy as he walked forward, "so great that he was destroyed by a mere child when he had hundreds of years of experience under his belt? How … disappointing."

A growl came from behind the teenager-turned-demon, and the smirk grew into a tantalizing twist as his eyes shifted to the corner of the scene. Walker was practically shaking with furry and if it weren't for Desiree's death grip on his arm, he'd be ripping Daniel apart. "But I have other toys."

A samurai ghost puffed out his chest, his ancient armor clinking with pride and superiority when he noticed that the possessed teenager had set his sights on him. "The child is lost, but I will at least grant him an honorable death."

...

A soft clank filled the room and a helmet rolled to the floor. The plumage falling limp as an egoplasmic puddle of blood met it. The half-ghost licked his fingers as the Spartan fell. Aries had decided that he had wanted to play war … like good old times. First, he had killed the samurai, then a Viking, a Native chief, and finally this Spartan. Now he was bored. These old time warriors were outdated. Perhaps, he should have played with that metal hunter a little longer.

"What a bore," said the child, "but I always found my liking in technology over stone swords anyways, and I know exactly who fits the profile. Technus, ready or not, here I come."

Yet, before the electronic warrior could even flinch, nor Aries in his stolen Danny suit could take a step forward, a voice made itself known. "Where do you think you're going? You haven't even picked up your toys yet."

A voice echoed in a demanding almost parent like tone. Danny rolled his eyes not even bothering to look over his shoulder. "Damn it uncle! I was going to let you live, but ruining my first day of freedom is not m-my –"

The teenager froze up as his eyes caught sight of a reflection in the dusty windows in front of him. A part of him froze as he stared at the shadowy figure, and then he became loose when his fears were quickly put to rest. It wasn't Hades … it was … it was. A small gasp escaped the teenager's form involuntarily, and Aries had to swallow a scream as something tried to force itself over him. After a moment of shaking the demon managed to regain his composure. He slowly turned around, his eye dripping with malice.

"How many times do I have to kill you?"

Vlad's heart sank as Danny's young innocence was murdered by the thing that had possessed him. There was no warm glimmer in his eyes, just a red endlessness of insanity. It was enough to make any father cry, but Vladimir would not cry. He no longer had the ability. The man swallowed the hatred and tried to recall Hades words.

"_Then prove it to me."_

_Vlad's rage dropped, and he slumped back into his chains, his mind fighting off the voice in his head as he struggled for an answer. "I don't … know how."_

_Smith smiled, his black cloak whispering around the dead man as he leaned forward to whispering into Vladimir's ear._

"_It will not be an easy task, I must tell you, but not impossible. Aries, your Fire Demon, cannot destroy Danny's soul, because he, in essence, is nothing more than a very old soul and not a god. So that means he cannot truly destroy your son's soul, merely imprison it. That is what you'll see, Vladimir. You're blood will boil and the fatherly part of you will seem to wail in agony, but think of the possession as a mirror. The outside is covered in dried mud so you must slowly chip away at it to see what's inside. But do not be forceful, you must not chip the glass or threaten the death of Danny."_

"Just once more …," said the father figure with a sad state of melancholy, not coming an inch nearer to his son. "So I can take you with me … Aries, god of war."

The smile on the child's face seemed to seep away into the very air. His chin suddenly rose up into a proud, almost military stature and his breath came out in a huff. Slowly, the demy-child looked Plasmius' form up and down. Disgust was soon written on his face and his teeth were bared as if staring down deplorable filth.

"I see my Uncle could not keep from playing with his power, disgusting really. You do realize that this isn't permanent even if you do succeed – which I doubt – you will receive no compensation for you efforts," said the possessed boy coldly, his eyes shifting to a mocking manner.

Vlad was silent for a moment, a pain rising in his chest before he was able to choke it down and speak, "I know, but I will not leave my son to you."

"Oh Daddy," mocked the demon, pushing off his deep use of Daniel's voice and replacing it with the child's usual way of speaking. "I knew you loved me. Can I have a hug?"

The impersonator then opened his arms, green mist appearing in both of his hands.

Plasmius huffed in what seemed to be amusement. A small part of him had been reminded of the banter he and Danny Phantom use to have in the days of Amity Park. A part of him was saddened that this would be the last game he'd ever play with the boy. He had been hoping to get the boy into football, but that was the dream of a living man.

"Why of course, Daniel. I don't wish to look like a bad father, but first we have to finish your lesson," said Plasmius, his cape seeming to latch onto some non-existent wind.

"I wouldn't dream of skipping out on a lesson, father," and with that said, a growl escaped the child's throat like a sickened animal. Before Plasmius could do little more than blink, there was a fist in his gut, forcing him back into the nearby wall. The elder ghost sat there for a moment in a small collection of rubble, dust rising about him. That had been some punch; there was no denying it, Aries knew how to use that body to its full extent.

It was then that he realized, dust parting way as the now demon-phantom can towards him, that he was not going to get to the bottom of the mirror's surface easily nor quickly, but he had to do it. He only had so long, a little bit of sand added to his time line, before he was cast back into the netherworld where he would decide to move on or be turned into a sinister. Those were his two choices now. He would either lose and become little more than a raging monster, or finish his business and move on.

He had always been good with business.

Before the demon could make another move, Plasmius split into four entities and the beings quickly formed a circle around the teenager like a raging wave. Plasmius was would chip away that fake being that was stealing his son, and then he could rest. He had to be careful though; he wasn't exactly sure as to how to break the possession of the youth, but he knew that a battle wasn't the answer here. The only thing he could do was get behind the mud and talk to Danny. But for that, he'd have to get the boy still.

Aries raised a brow and stared at the original spirit.

"You're kidding, right? You tried this trick on me once before … and where did that get you?" mocking the spirit as he placed his arms over his chest, not even taking a defensive stance. "Besides, this is still Danny's body. Killing me kills him. Are you sure, as a doting father, that you are willing to kill you own son? Because it is simple to say -"

Vlad was silent as Aries continued his speech, as if pretending to think over what the God of War had said, but in truth his counterparts has slipped beneath the flooring as the demon spat on.

"Well?" said the demon, tired of Vladimir's silence. "I await an answer? What do you cherish more: the life of your son or revenge?"

Plasmius was silent for a moment, before he simply said, "Neither."

Aries didn't even get to inquire what he meant, when three clones sprang form the reaches of the earth. One latched onto Daniel's ankles while the other two grabbed onto his arms. Before the demon could even do more than throw a nasty glare, the three clones threw a powerful current thought the captured body, a scream echoing over the empty expanse.

Plasmius stood there a moment, his fists tightening as he tried to not look at the smoke now rising off the still body being held up by his moving shadows. Part of him felt as if he had just defiled his entire promise of fatherhood, while the other part of him said simply: a father protects his son and sometimes you must protect them from themselves. Sounded like some drivel his father would have said, personally. Either way, he had no other idea as what to do so he'd start here.

Vladimir pushed the possessed child's head back so the half-massed eyes could look at him. There was a red tint to those usually endless blue eyes so the godfather knew that a simple thing like electric shock hadn't chased the possessive soul out like it would normally do due to a possession. So, these ancient spirits probably had a secret weakness. Some ghosts had a weakness to water or items from when they were alive, so why would this being be any different?

"What do you fear?" asked Vlad simply as he stepped forward, cape seeming to curl around the two beings with how close he dared to get to the dangerous being.

That glazed look in Danny's eyes wanted to make the man draw backwards, but he pulled in closer and gripped his son by his chin. Then, with a tint of cold ownership in his voice, he spoke again, "Tell me what is it that you fear so that I can have my son back?"

The child was silent a moment, his eyes unfocused and almost a ghostly white. Slowly, his pupils dragged upward, the gaze ripping a hole into the man before him. Then, with a sad, almost shivering truth, he whispered, "But I'm right in front of you."

Plasmius tightened his grip on the possessor's chin, his nails threatening to dig into the boy's face, "Don't play with me and don't underestimate me … if I can't bring my son back … than I shall spare him this living prison. I'd rather have Danny dead and be my boy only for a moment more, than have you?"

Danny's eyebrow merely quirked in disbelief, only to give a dry choke of pain as the older half-ghost's hand more from the chin to the neck, tightening around the throat in a threatening manner.

"Tell me! I can take no more, I can take no more! My son will either be free or he will meet me on the other side this morning!" screamed Vladimir, his body shaking in rage and shame.

For a moment, the boy before him, choked on his air until Plasmius's grip loosened, allowing the body breath. For a moment, that was all the possessed body did before a dry laugh escaped the child, his voice echoing, "Oh, poor shadow, you will be gone with the rising of the sun tomorrow. I thought my uncle would give you more time, but it seems his power is dwindling. Nice thing to know, really."

Plasmius' fangs were quickly bared, yet, before he could even returned his choke hold, he found himself thrust to the floor, the breath knocked from him and probably a broken rib or two. The teenager had brought up both of his legs and kicked him in the gut! The real Plasmius looked upward, ready to get up and continue his assault, but the next thing he knew there were three cries echoing over the tresses of the room. He barely had time to lift his head and see the destruction of his clones before the teen caught him in a rough upper-cut to the chin, thrusting him through the nearest wall.

With a little bit of luck, the man was able to pass through the wall, but he wasn't quick enough to be saved from the storage area. The metallic wall all but splintering under the force and his form was quickly buried in a mountain cardboard boxes filled with books and family photos, the families all smiling up at him as if urging him to some unseen happiness.

Vlad sat there for a moment, atop the cardboard clutching his chest and taking shivering breaths. A first he had thought that the bastard had broken his ribs, but he now knew, with the blood starting to leak down his shirt, that his time was nearly up. His wounds were reopening and there was no doubt in his mind that he probably wouldn't be getting back up … he could see the darkness being drowned out on the horizon.

Suddenly, there was a crack form the wall Plasmius had just fell through and, in a wave of brick, wood and flames, a dark figure standing just out of view of the new hole in the wall. Slowly, Aries stepped through the hole in the wall, the flames alighting whenever he stepped past a pile of burning rubble or trash. It wasn't long before the grinning god stood over the fallen soldier, a soft almost pitying smile on his face. He stood there a moment, watching the half ghost pant. He doubted that he would have such an opponent ever again.

The demon couched down and tilted his head, making sure he and his opponent were eye to eye.

"You know, I respect … your spirit," said Aries as he reached forward, cupping Vlad's chin and forcing him to look into his conqueror's eyes. "You are quite lovely as well with those dark features of yours. If you had been younger and in the right place, I would have chosen you. Alas, you were not, my fallen soldier, but I won't be feeding you to my pets. You see, I like you enough that I'm going to allow you to fade back into the ghost zone. In a few weeks, you will have turned and be a perfect addition to my army. I might even make you my Second in Command if you play your cards right."

The demon allowed Vlad's head to drop and stood there a moment, as if waiting to see if the elder half-ghost would act.

Slowly, Vlad raised his head, part of him wishing he could keep his head down and never look into that grinning face that was once his son. It sickened him; he wanted to claw into his own stomach and end the choking feeling that was crawling up into his chest. What had he done wrong? Was he to slow? Had he asked the wrong questions? Should have had killed the boy outright?

"I will never s-serve you," choked the man as sadness bloomed in his tired eyes. "At least not without a price."

The Danny impersonator rolled his eyes and knelt down so he could speak face-to-face with his soon to be servant.

"I'll be the one deciding what you do and don't do, Vladimir," said Aires with a grin on his face, mortals were always such greedy creatures when there dept-to-nature came around. They always want more time. The funny thing was, they had had time, and wasted it. But, in need of a good servant, he was willing to compromise. Besides, having Daniel's Godfather under volunteered servitude would probably break the boy's spirit completely that, if he ever did rise to the surface for a moment, he would never wish to rise again.

"But," continued the body snatcher, "good, willing servants are hard to come by. So, go on, what is it that you plead to have, dying man?"

For a moment, Vladimir's lips trembled, part of him afraid to speak. Yet, despite his pride, he found himself whispering, "I want to be able to tell Danny one thing before I die."

The smile that was on Aries' lips dispersed. He had been expecting extended life, ten years, a country of his own once the world conquering started, not … this? Tuh, no wonder he was going to die twice, he was a sentimental fool unworthy of continuation.

Despite that, a sigh escaped Aries as he thought of his unwilling slaves and then he said, "Fine. I shall allow him to hear what you have to say, but he will not be able to talk back. This body is still mine; he's just the inbred child I keep in the basement."

A glare rose in the fading man's eyes. He knew he was running out of time, his sand was nearly gone and then his traveling spirit would be thrust back into death which would lead him to the ghost zone. Then after that … enslavement. At least he'd still have Danny, even if it was just his reflection, but he had to say one thing to the real Danny before he fell into his promised servitude.

"How will I know i-its really Danny?"

"What? Don't trust me?" mocked the god as he reached a hand forward and straightened Vladimir's crooked collar. It was important that vice commanders were always neat. It showed self control and obedience.

A glare was the fading man's only answer.

"Fine … see my eyes? There's that red glow behind them, but when your precious son is listening, they will be plain blue. Fair enough?"

"… Agreed."

"…… _agreed_."

Danny jumped, and lifted his head from his knees as he listened to the word echoed over his personal prison. He had been wandering the shifting grey mists for what felt like hours, since his 'sight' to the outside world had been turned off. There were no walls in this place, just levels upon levels of stairs. Some led nowhere, some of them led down into basements that had locked doors with red markings on them. There was no doubt in Danny's mind that he had to get through one of those doors to get back to his body. Too bad he had no keys.

Yet, before the boy could do more than dwell on the subject, his shadow suddenly lurched up, as if it had a life of its own. The boy wasn't even allowed a scream of surprise as the ground where the shadow had been turned into a pit and he found himself be drug down into the shadows by his very own shadow.

He remembered falling, but once the boy slowly sat up, now in a darkened room with walls, Danny didn't necessarily remember hitting the floor, but he found himself lying there none-the-less. Yet, he felt no pain and for the first time. It was then that Danny realized that he felt no breath being pulled into his lungs; he felt neither heat nor cold from the air nor the ground he was touching; he tasted nothing; and for the most part he couldn't remember feeling tired. The boy looked at his hands for a moment, noticing that the color was slowly being bleached from his being. A sick tightness formed in his throat. If he wasn't dead, he had a feeling he would want to be in a few weeks without the ability to feel.

Yet, before the boy could pull himself into a ball and curse his fate, he heard a clicking of shoes. He quickly stood, eyes wide. Part of him wished to fall into another hole as the fire demon walked up to him, a thousand shadows falling out from him and his armor the only thing not developed in short flames.

"Hello, Danny," echoed the beast more than spoke. "Never knew your mind was so empty, did you?"

The teenager took a step back, swallowing as much fear as he could but still coming up short.

"W-what do you want," choked the child. "You already have my body, what more can you take from me?"

The demon cocked its head, flames shivering to the side as if hair on his head, then his voice echoed again, but this time there seemed to be background noise with it, "Your hope, of course."

Then, as if he was rising from deep water, Danny suddenly was able to hear and see, the color bearing down on him like a sword. For a moment he tried to panic, scream, cry in relief, but he found himself unable to move of his own accord or even speak. In fact, his head moved of its own summons to someone at his feet ... it felt like death had stabbed him in the heart. It was Plasmius, but-but he died, hadn't he? He had left him and he was –

Vlad suddenly smiled, despite the fact that his body seemed to be shivering into a grey color, as if the color was fleeing him, as if he were dying. Then, as if with much struggle, he spoke, his eyes soft and tired looking, "That's you, isn't it Danny. There are many things I want to tell you, but I've been given very little time, the sun is rising. Danny … I'm glad I got you. I loved your mother, but I'm glad I got you."

Danny felt his lips tremble, as he struggled for even an ounce of control over his body, but all he received a was cruel jerk as if someone was trying to pull him into the waters … and pull him beneath they did, one last image of his fading godfather before he fell under.

With a shivering breath, Danny found himself lying on the floor, the world grey once more. He had been pulled back into his mind and his heart was aching. Death would have been kinder.

"Sad isn't it? Drags himself all the way from hell only to die at first rays light and be my slave for eternity; romantic almost, no?" said the Demon as he took off his helmet and leaned downward towards the shorter body, his flames casting some light on the teenager.

The teenager, at first wanted to cringe away from the flames, but he quickly noted that he felt no heat … he felt no heat. He would never feel anything again, would he? But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the thought of the outside world. Is godfather was suffering because of him! Vlad was suffering because of him! Everyone was suffering because of him.

With the speed of a striking snake, Danny latched onto each of the demons arms with his own, flames eating at him yet never burning his hands.

"I will not let you do this! GIVE MY BODY BACK!"

The demon drew back, as if scared for a moment before he spoke, "Sorry, this isn't a child's game. The more dominate soul owns the body. Why else would I go through all the trouble to break your spirit? Now let go, pawn and return to your shadows."

Slowly, a growl emitted from the boy, the mind-world shivering around him from the rage shimmering from his soul. He hadn't realized it before hand, but he had been half asleep the whole time, shifting form one chamber into another like a decaying ghoul. He had become docile, broken.

"Then I'll take it back!"

Vlad's whole body shook as he took in a sickly breath. It was growing harder and harder to drag one in, and each time he finally did manage to drag a breath in, it was shallow and weak. So weak he could hear his heart, its pace slowly dying like the clicking of a whine-up clock. Leisurely, his head fell back against his bed of books and photographs, his eyes staring at the sky. It was almost day break, a soft orange slowly devouring the darkness. The man couldn't help but smile at the thought. It was something he had never thought of, but he perhaps was having a perfect death, he would get to see the sun rise. It was something he promised to never forget, for it would be what would carry him through his servitude until he was able to slit that bastard's throat. Then, one last struggling breath escaped him, and his heart shivered in his chest, stopping as the sun dived down onto the earth, Vlad's form suddenly become transparent. He was becoming a traveling spirit, his fate soon to be sealed.

Danny suddenly felt a drag from his current prison, the blood of his enemy still on his first, and the next thing he knew, he could breathe, taste, and touch: all of it was painful. There was blood in his mouth, dripping down his throat; every breathe felt like a wet sponge had been dropped into his lungs; and he felt as if every muscle was melting into goo. Then there was the pain of his entire body crashing down onto the cement, not use to the having actual control over his body. For a moment, the boy laid there, coughing up a little bile between breaths. He was still a little in shock … he hadn't had to throw a single punch nor a single blast, and he was able to steal his body back. No wonder Aries needed him miserable, a strong soul couldn't be conquered. And Danny, if more for his loved ones than himself, would be strong. At that realization, the boy's head shot up, the first rays of the sun blinding him slightly.

Where was Vlad? He needed to help Vlad, he need to –

For a moment, all he could do was stare. He hadn't been sure at first if it was a mirage or his godfather, but then the full truth of what was happening hit him: the same thing had happened to Tucker. Vlad was dead and he was not going to stay that way.

Danny's shaking hands desperately started to claw outward at this truth, trying to grab his fading godfather's hands that were only a few feet away.

"No!" cried the teenager desperately as his trembling knees dragged him forward, his legs too weak to carry him and his mind to numb to completely control his body.

Vlad's form slowly grew a milkier white, but he still noticed those endless blue eyes, and that panicked voice. It was his Danny … his Danny. Slowly, summoning the last of his strength, Vlad reached for Daniel's hand, for his son's hand, which was trembling for his touch. Yet, once the teenager's shaking limb touched where his godfather's hand should have been, it phased right through as if Vlad was nothing more then smoke. Danny whimpered at this and struggled to get to his feet. It was a horrid sight for the adoptive father to behold … blood was tumbling down Danny's arms and from his wounds now that the demon wasn't there to heal them, yet he struggled to stand even though his flesh was failing him. It was miserable to try and watch his child stand, bleeding like a half butchered pig, yet it did not compare to the mixture of painful expressions on Daniel's face: … fear … agony … confusion … sorrow. But no matter his inner turmoil, the teenager finally pulled himself off his knees and stood like a proud dying knight.

Danny stood there a moment panting, on the verge of collapsing due to hell the demon had put his body through. The teenager spread his arms wide, showing his plan to hug his godfather, to hold him so tight his spirit couldn't float away.

"Don't go … please."

Vlad's fading lips moved and he tried to speak … not a sound came out so he opened his arms and Danny's legs gave way ….yet before the half-ghost could give his godfather a hug, his form disappeared just as Danny's knees slammed into the concrete with his arms still wide open; he hadn't been able to grab onto Vlad. Vlad has slipped through his fingers … Vlad was gone … Danny really was, entirely, alone.

XXX

Paw07: 'No matter how far away, I will always love you' … for some reason that same verse of that song kept playing over in my mind when Vlad disappeared. I didn't even see it coming until I starting typing, which, by the way, took forever because I couldn't decide how to end this story. Anyway, one chapter left and it's finished! I wonder if it will be a happy ending?

Also, last chapter should be up by this weekend. If not, feel free to send me hate mail. I want to get this puppy finished.


	30. The End or the Begining?

Chapter 30: The End or the Beginning

XXX

A soft whistling echoed over the warehouse as if happy. The building looked like a huge graveyard with all that blood and ectoplasmic goo about from the 'games' Aries had played when he was in the driver's seat. There was nothing but whimpers just outside the room where all the ghosts were helping the wounded to their feet while others mourned their destroyed comrades. No one had gone near the boy who had dragged his shivering body into the shadows of one of the buildings so that his formed was consumed by the darkness. From time to time a few growls and angry whispers would come from the shivering child just outside, but nothing more. It was as if he were arguing with himself.

Not that anyone wanted to find out.

Everyone was ignoring that hole in the wall. As far as they were concerned, there was no one out there. Not that Smith agreed as he walked into the warehouse. The man was still humming, a soft happy smile on his face. He was still smiling even as he walked over to the grim covered Walker.

Walker didn't look up right away as he picked up Skulker's head. True, he didn't know much about the hunter, but he had felt a kind of kinship forming. If they were still alive Skulker would have been that guy who'd come over to his house to sit on the porch and drink his beer as they talked about hunting and the crime world.

"Oh, stop moping," said Smith as his shadow fell over the ghost. "He's playing dead because he's too embarrassed for people to see what his real ghost form is. I say you hold onto it until he comes out and laugh your ass off."

Walker's head shot up, expecting some type of spirit. He was surprised as a human looked down at him. For a moment, he was unsure of what to say, being that most humans only said one thing to him and that was usual 'ghost' followed by a ridiculous amount of screaming.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you running?" was the only comment the warden could come up with.

"I have a bad knee and I have a certain appointment with a certain human. Where is the ghost child?" asked Smith, looking about the room as if he were looking for a pet dog and not a human.

Despite the strange nature of the whole situation, Walker felt himself obeying and pointed towards the hole in the wall. It was as if this human was something more, that he was someone that he should know, that he was someone to be feared. Feared? Why the hell would he fear a hu-?

"Thanks, warden. Now I'll leave you to your dues and me to mine," said Smith as he head towards the hole in the wall, trying to not laugh. It was always fun to play with spirits. They usually would obey, being he was Hades: God of the dead. Yet they would always have that confused expression afterwards, not knowing why they had obeyed.

The lawyer in disguise quickly made his way to the newly created exit, his humming continued. If it were in any other setting he'd look like the happiest man alive, to bad his shoes were now covering various liquid. Those very shoes quickly were set down on a crunchy surface of glass and brick as Smith stepped out into the morning sun, yet his eyes did not travel to the rising morn but to the boy hiding from its rays.

The god stared for a moment, his eyes never traveling from the teenager who lay there shivering and shaking, whispering to himself. Or at least it looked like was whispering to himself. Hades knew better. He was talking to that pain in the ass nephew of his.

"Get out of my head," whispered Danny to the spirit still within him, grabbing at his ears. "Leave me alone. You killed my godfather. You took everyone. I'm not going to let you out. I'm never going to let you out … even if it kills me."

There was a moment of silence as if the boy were listening to someone.

"No, you're lying," whimpered the boy, shivering ever harder.

"Aries probably is," said Smith suddenly as he stepped into the shadows with the ghost child; a cold look plastered on his face. "Wars are built on lies and deceit. I wouldn't expect less of my sweet nephew."

Danny looked at the man before him for a moment before tears started rolling down his face.

"What do you want?" said Danny more than willing to take another death pact at this point.

Smith sat down on a crate, placing a yellow suitcase at his legs. For a moment he was silent, staring at nothing in particular before simply stating, "Well, it's not really a question of what I want … it's more a question of what you want."

Danny shivered, forcing the demon back into his mind as it tried to force itself the surface once again. It seemed nervous; this, more than self-want lead Danny to ask, "What is it that I want? The only thing that I want, you can't give me."

Smith tilted his head in knowing before continuing in a smiling tone, "Well, I can get rid of that nasty hitchhiker of yours."

"So," grumbled the boy, a cold sweat running down his chin. "I deserve this pain. I deserve this torment … after what happened to Vlad."

A chuckle escaped the god of death as he dropped down from his seat and sat beside the boy.

"Here, have a shoulder to cry on … and get over it."

Danny lashed out at the man, his voice deep and horrible like Aries, "You dare to mock me!"

The teenager quickly pulled away; putting a hand over his throat … Aries had almost gotten out. A whimper escaped the teenager, and he buried his head in his knees like a frightened child.

A sigh escaped the death god and he rubbed the boy's back. "Well … I can make you two deals."

"Like what, two souls for the price of one," hissed the boy into his knees.

"Generally, yes, but how about an equal trade. Hmm?" said the old spirit, a smile forming on his face. "How about … I give your uncle some more time, being I am the God of Death and all, while in return you will do a service for me."

For a moment Danny stared at his legs before bringing his head up. It was an offer to good to be true, to good.

"What is the service?" said the boy coldly, knowing he was going to accept it nonetheless.

"Well," said Smith, trying not to smile. "When your time comes and you die, you will not pass on. You will become a ghost be your business finished or not, and you will do a job for me."

Danny felt his chest tightening, with excitement or hate, he wasn't sure, but that didn't stop him from talking anyway, "How long?"

"Until you find someone more deserving."

Danny couldn't say 'yes' fast enough.

"Good," said Smith, his grin almost growing to the point of mischievous before he opened his yellow briefcase, pulling out … a gold box. "Now hold still. This will only hurt for a moment."

For the first time in Danny's life, pain was a welcomed thing.

XXX

Wars have been raged; lives have been lost and sacrificed in the most barbaric ways imagined; books have been written for it; and hate breeds over the question like bacteria in a bathroom. All for what one may ask? What question could be so exceedingly important that humans would slaughter each other like carnivorous cannibals? What simple sentence could be so outrageously important that we drive ourselves to near extinction for an answer to it? What could be so important … and is it even worth knowing?

In truth, it is a simple question, one that has been asked when men realized there was a death and that they must find an answer to their existence. The question was: what is after death? To afraid to wait for an answer, man began religion and thus began hate. It was the sad fate of man, a sad fate indeed. Yet, sitting there, watching the shifting red mists of the ghost zone slowly turn into a golden white, Vlad found he didn't care. All his hate, all that rage, his personal religions, and his pain was all seemingly being devoured by the mists that lay about him.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, if there was time at all, but he knew that this grand door was supposed to open. No, it wasn't like the gates of Heaven, it seemed almost too … alive and to imperfect for what people called the stereotypical Heaven's gateway. This gate had vines, wood, earth, fur, and bones all eroded into the surface and coming together to form a single tree with its branches reaching out from the door, soft red fruit hanging from its limbs.

Vlad could merely stare upwards, eyes unable to look away from the branches and the fruit that it bared. For some reason, he wanted a piece, but he doubted it would give him knowledge. After all, what does a dead man need with knowledge? So they had to be for something else … but what? Yet, what did it matter … especially with the doors opening.

For a moment, the man stood there, bathed in light as if a giant star was in there. Yet, for some reason he didn't step forward to the ever growing gap in the doors, the shifting leaves whispering to him.

Vlad … Vlad? What are you doing standing out there? The parties in here, freedom's in here. Come on, I've been saving the last dance for you for ages. You can't tell me you don't want it anymore. If you don't hurry, I'll have to head back into life without you.

If he had a body to tremble with, he would have. "Maddie?"

Of course, Vlad old buddy! Now stop acting like a cheese log and get in here. The game has already started. I got the foam fingers ready and everything. Don't you want to catch up on old times?

"Jack."

_Who else cheese head? Hey … how's that boy of mine do'in? He been good?_

Little lights danced outward from the door as if they were seeds floating on the air, drifting into Vlad's void. His smoke form evaporating for a moment whenever the light came to close. Slowly, he reached out and tried to touch one of the orbs. It quickly dove forward as if kissing his fading form before quickly bursting away and floating around him once more.

"Yah," said Vlad with a tint of pain. "I don't ever remember being so happy. He was a pain … but I'm glad I had him. I know you didn't sign the papers," continued Vlad tears of mist falling from his face, "but I thank you nonetheless."

A soft laugh escaped the ball of light swinging around him. _Maybe I didn't sign those papers, but fate is mysterious that way. She knew who I would have chosen, and I couldn't have been happier. I'm sorry I didn't see your need for love and companionship when I was alive Vlad, but I'm glad we were able to help you after our time. Now, let's be on our way._ Said the ball, floating back into the doorway.

A sniffle escaped the man, "But shouldn't I be going to hell for all the misdeeds I've done."

Another soft laugh. _Don't worry so much, evil is merely a human term. Now come. Everything will make sense once you step through the doors. _

Yet, before he could take a step forward, something latched onto his shoulder and the spirit, about to reach peace with nature and life, looked over his shoulder. A cold reminder seemed to be staring back at him as he looked into Hade's eyes.

"And where do you think you're going."

The world that he had left behind suddenly slammed back into his mind and the godfather found himself suddenly turning and grasping onto the being's jacket, his smoke-like fingers able to hold onto the being strangely, but just barely.

"Don't worry, the light makes all souls forget. It only allows them the happy times," said Smith as he stood there, allowing the traveling spirit to cling to him.

"I-is Danny –"

"The demon has departed," said Smith simply, his eyes shifting to their ghostly yellow color before going back to his fake human eyes. "But that doesn't mean he'll survive."

Vlad's eyes got wide and if he would have had breath to capture, he would be holding it.

"W-what do you mean?" he nearly whimpered.

"Come now Vlad, you are a billionaire who has left all his money to a minor … an emotionally unstable minor. You'd have to be an idiot to think no one is going to take advantage of him."

Vlad clung to his support a little tighter, shutting his eyes. Why hadn't he found someone to leave Danny too? Why? He knew that they were in some major shit, but –but he was certain that he had the strength … he was sure he wasn't going to die. Now look at him.

"I was a pathetic excuse for a father," said Vlad as he turned back to the door, his head drug.

"Well, you could move on and prove yourself right … or you could stay here and become a mortal again. If you make a little deal with me," said Smith, a smile growing on his face.

Vlad stopped for a moment, his eyes becoming slits, already knowing he'd probably accept the contract nonetheless.

"What kind of deal?" said the man suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll see," said the death god as he reached upward and plucked one of the apples, offering it to the shifting spirit. "I want you to do a job for me … after you die that is."

"What kind of job?" said Vlad with a cold tint of hunger as he eyed the apple.

XXX

"Come out," said Walker dryly for what felt the sixteenth time as he stared down at Skulker's metallic head.

"I know your alive … I mean dead-ish alive, I promise I won't laugh," said Walker in his usual cold tone, his eyes becoming slits. He had had this problem before with prisoners, some refusing to leave there cells, and it had never bothered him. Now was this close to having a fit. Maybe it was because now they were the only ghosts in the warehouse, the others having departed … well, except the ghost child.

Ever since the strange character had asked him where the boy was, there hadn't been a sound from the child. At first, Walker had thought the man had strangled Danny and stood on the threshold of the hole in the wall to see. The boy mere sat there, covered in blood and soot, as if he were waiting for something. After that, Walker let him be, getting his subordinates out of the building just in case the demon was merely resting.

But after a few hours, noon long since pass, he found himself walking up to the boy, Skulker's head still under his arm.

"What are you waiting for demon … or has the child won the battle," said Walker.

Danny looked up, his eyes almost hollow before stating, "The demon's gone, and it's just me."

"Then what are you still doing here?" added the ghost, his eyes become slits. He hadn't heard a battle rage when the human had been there talking to the child so the demon might just be in a weak state, pulling a scam.

"Waiting for Vlad."

Walker hadn't been able to speak to the boy after that. There was no doubt in his mind that the child had somehow managed to get rid of the demon … there was no way that monster could act that kind of sorrow, that kind of pain. Danny was scarred for life … he was a ruined little boy.

"Please come out," said Walker his thoughts returning to the metal head in hand. "Danny defeated the demon … and he won't leave now because he's waiting for Vlad. You're better at talking to the boy than I."

A heavy sigh escaped the helmet.

"What guarantee do I have that you won't laugh," said a squeaky voice.

"He probably will … I sure know I sure the hell did," said a newcomer.

The bearer of the head looked up, ready for a battle, only to draw back in a small gasp when he saw who it was.

"It can't be," said Walker, unable to hide his surprise. "The demon said you had a time limit."

Vlad shrugged his shoulders before simply stating, "Where's my boy?"

Despite himself, Walker found himself instinctually pointing like beforehand when the man with the yellow suitcase had asked him the same thing. Vlad, despite his cloths being covered in holes and drenched in blood and soot, walked past the two spirits and outside in a hurried pace as if he had never been injured. Walker couldn't help but follow after.

For a moment, Vlad stood there, staring at his shivering son who had his head buried in his knees. He personally wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so hard, but he wanted to be able to touch his son first … he needed to know that this world was real or not. He wanted to know if this was just the happy dreams of a dead man in hell who was soon to be pulled from his slumber. Slowly, he got down on his shaking knees and remained there a moment. Then, with almost pained slowness his hand reached forward towards Danny's shoulder until he found his fingers meeting warmth. He was quickly greeted by endless blue eyes.

What followed after was one of the warmest embraces of his life. He had his family and he would want nothing else.

"What the hell's going on out there," finally grumbled Skulker popping out of his head. For a moment he stared, unable to look away from the two hugging beings … that is until a snicker came from over head. The ghost-frog slowly looked behind him to glare. "Oh shut up and go get the rest of my body.

XXX

There are truly no endings when it comes to the universe. There are just beginnings followed by another beginning. There is no death, there is no true separation. There are just beginnings. For Vlad and Danny, multiple times it seemed to be the end of their makeshift family. But, things can always surprise a person when they find out they had been at the beginning the whole time, their family slowly forming.

Skulker snickered as he sat at the edge of the pool, working on a new weapon. Vlad merely wiped the water out of his eyes, glaring at the ghost as he continued to keep his head just above the waters of the pool.

"Why don't you come in here and help me if you think this game is so easy," said the man dryly as he watched Danny swim towards the floating ball on the other side of the water net.

The ghost laughed again before stating, "Number one: I'm metal so I'm going to sink. Number two: I'm metal so I might rust. Also … I'm kind of scared of those white chicken legs of yours. When was the last time you got any sun Vladimir?"

The older half ghost's eyes became slits, and he was this close to transforming and 'drowning' the spirit when Danny called out –

"Incoming!"

- the ball hitting Vlad straight in the face as soon as he turned his head.

The wind blew over the fields carrying the laughter from the makeshift family, pulling that show of happiness far past Masters castle and far from the son and father's thoughts. Pass the gardens and football field until the winds fell silent to the form of the trees. There within those tree's branches were a pair of eyes flaring, the sinister barley revealing itself to the light of the early morn. Willow cocked his furry head and looked up at the shadowed figure in the trees, his new master. Her dress billowed in the wind and the leaves from the tree branches she was sitting in licked at her flesh in an almost loving way. "What now?"

Sam brushed her hands at the leave's touch and pushed the branch away, but her eye never parted from the boy dancing around with the plastic volleyball in hand as if it were a victory trophy, his godfather trying to chase him through the pool. She stared a moment more, sadness in her eyes. She wanted to walk over the grasses and warp her arm around him, planting a kiss upon his cheek, but she knew that was nothing more than a daydream. So, instead she licked her lips and blew a kiss to the unknowing boy, before jumping out of the tree and slowly walking in the opposite direction. "You will see … you will see in good time."

XXX

Paw07: Wow … it's done? (rubs eyes). Wow, my first baby's all grown up.

Anyway, I wanted to thank all my loyal readers who put up with my late updates and horrible proofreading. I wish I could state that I have a reward for all of you, for all your good will and tolerance, like a sequel maybe? Where I could maybe mention 'who really' led Pandora's box towards the Fenton's ghost portal, what Smith's deal really meant, and what is going to happen with Sam … Sadly, I will not be telling you. I will leave that to your own fresh minds. Besides, the time between updates is too long, and I hate being one of those types of updaters.

Furthermore, if I change my mind, I'll add a note to the story. Live long and prosper.


End file.
